Connecting the Multiverse! (Or The Graves Household)
by DeathOnWings1203
Summary: A story that centers around the world that a friend and I created over a long period of time in our chats. Join the people in this world as they have fun and enjoy life as well as just mess with each other for the greater good of entertainment! Sorry I'm not that good at Summaries, but this is dedicated to my good friend Mystery8Icarus. Thank you for the great times we've had!
1. Intro: A innocent Prank

**Hello all those who have decided to view this story! My name is DeathOnWings1203, but please call me Noche. Why? Because it's easier to write out/say. This fic is dedicated to my Friend Mystery8Icarus- or preferably Myst- who has spent over a year (Possibly two at this point) with me roleplaying with our chats. Due to our long time of just making wild adventures with our own characters we have crafted a home for our to live in and many many people from across the spectrum of shows, anime, video games and books either live there in our chat or visit often. This got me thinking. We have insane adventures at the Graves Household all the time! Why not write some out so that everyone can read them? Going along with that idea this story was made!**

**Now this will be completely made at my own leisure and many of chapters will be not connected unless specifically stated. Well actually they all will be connected, but I mean that chapters won't have any specific effect on others unless stated. Also there are many couples already made and I will not be changing them. Sorry for that, but I won't budge on that. **

**Disclaimer: I only own my own and half of some of them. The rest are either Myst's or whoever's company/person that owns them.**

**This Story is dedicated to my good friend Myst. **

**Hope you enjoy it!**

In a distant universe there is a world nearly untouched by civilization's hand where the forests are still vast, and the oceans are still not plagued by mankind's pollution. On this world is a single small city that could hold a couple of thousand of people hidden in the middle of a vast forest. Despite it's size many more people then the city can hold are going around in good nature spending their time with the people that they have come to known, or with people they have known for a long time. In the front of the city is a series of large silvery grids that are constantly flashing with energy as people are being brought in from other universes, or people are leaving this universe into another; however, this story doesn't take place in this city (at least for now) but rather it takes place in the large Victorian mansion that overlooks the entire city. The Mansion stretches quite some distance in order to accommodate the many people who lives in household as well as the multitude of areas inside that are there for the people who live in the mansion to enjoy.

Outside the end of the right side of the massive building is a young extremely pale teen around the age of seventeen with slick black hair and deep dark brown eyes examining his home. His black jacket flows behind him as he walks towards the very end of his house while the silver cross necklace on top of his white t-shirt shines in the afternoon sun "I suppose it is time to expand the house..." He mutters to himself while he taps his black sneakers against the dirt in thought before rolling his neck then holds his hands out as he starts to concentrate. The area next to the side of the house begins to shimmer as if a heat wave is going through only that area but with a light green light going through it instead of the color of the ground, and as a vein on the teen's head begins to bulge due to the effort being put into creating a new section of his house with his powers another part of the house begins to be visible in an see through outline made of the green shimmering light. Soon that outline begins to solidify causing the new section to become a physical entity, and as the last of the light becomes part of the physical plane the teen that created the section pants from the expense of his powers while wiping the sweat off of his forehead.

"Another section done and another job completed." He says to himself while taking a look at the expansion of his home unaware of the person sneaking up behind him until said person suddenly rips off his jacket revealing his large black wings while he sharply turns to see who dares to mess with his jacket. That person is a young lady with lightly tanned skin -gotten during her time living on the Destiny Islands- and bright blue eyes sparkling with mischievous amusement with long raven hair tied in a ponytail except for only two strands of her hair that frames her face. She is wearing a white shirt along with a blue short sleeve hoodie that has a black belt over it in a diagonal orientation, and on her lower half is blue capris as well as a pair of black and white sneakers. The young lady is holding up the boy's prized jacket in her black finger less gloved hands and holds it in front her teasingly with a large grin on her face.

The boy gives a fake sigh of annoyance while he hides a small smile on his face "Aura... give me back my jacket please." Aura's grin widens as she sticks her tongue out at him "Sorry David. Not gonna happen! You need to stop wearing it so much around here." She says with a stern look on her face that is contradicted only by the still amused glint in her eyes "Aura I'm only going to ask one more time. Please give me back my-" Before he could finish his sentence his girlfriend suddenly rushes towards the nearest entrance to the house "Aura! At least let me finish!" David exclaims as he starts to chase her and her only response is laughter as she uses wind magic to propel herself forward faster.

Chuckling to himself at the challenge his love is presenting to him the winged teen starts to pick up his speed and quickly catches up to her, but before he could grab a hold of Aura she sharply turns away from him towards the door and propels herself inside their home. Digging his heels into the ground in order to slow himself down before heading towards the entrances while gaining speed again; however, as he makes his way inside at near the speed of sound he failed to notice the trip wire that was placed at foot level in the doorway. Letting out a surprised yelp he trips over it and the momentum sends him flying down the room then onto a skateboard that was placed just perfectly on the floor causing the board to roll forward into a random empty bedroom where it continues onward into the bathroom and hits against the edge of the bath with just enough force to toss the Avian American into the shower.

As he groans in slight pain David reaches up to grab something to help him up only to grab a wire that connects to the shower nozzle, and as he pulls on it to pull himself up he breaks off the nozzle causing cold water to start spraying down on him "COLD, COLD,COLD, COLD!" He screams as he scrambles to his feet while trying to stop the sudden onslaught of freezing water with his hands, but his efforts just cause the water to be deflected everywhere while still soaking him and his clothes. A giggling Aura watches from the entrance of the doorway as she goes over to the bathtub and turns the pipe that had the shower nozzle on it causing it to suddenly stop allowing the Reality Controller to flip his hair out of his face "Aura... When I get my hands on you I am going to-" Unfortunately for him he can't even finish his threat as the pipe begins to shake gaining his attention as Aura backs up to the entrance to the bathroom with a grin that could only be compared to the Cheshire Cat.

Just before he could ask what was wrong with the pipping a stream of light pink paint shoots out of the former shower head and hits him straight on the face coating much of his upper body in the substance before he could even try to shield himself. As he is sputtering out the paint that managed to get into his mouth David hears his girlfriend laugh along with the sound of her footsteps racing away from the scene, and worse still is the fact he hadn't reclaimed his jacket yet. His scream could be heard throughout the entire mansion "AURA!"

**Poor David. The woman you love just enjoys pranking people so much, but I guess it was just your turn huh? I sincerely hope you enjoyed the first Chapter of this story! I will admit this is the first time trying something like this, and that Myst and I never really went in depth with the world that they live on or the city's details so I kinda had to make it up as I went. Regardless of that I think this was a fairly successful first chapter! Please tell me what you think and remember to check out Myster8Icarus' stories because I can guarantee that they are much better then mine. Thank you for reading this and please come back next time at 'Connecting the Mutiverse!' See ya later!**

**~DeathOnWings1203~**


	2. Types of Romance (Couples 1)

**I have to say this once more that my updates can be very...strange. It depends on what was on my mind at the time plus if I could get the idea down in time. Also you know I have to be motivated. So yeah... Let's get more romantic in this! Yay romance! Yay my hopeless Romanticness! Sorry but I usually have romantic ideas on my mind during the day. Well that or depressing ideas. This shall also be a good way to introduce some of the couples in the Mansion!**

**Disclaimer: Same as last time. I only own my own OCs and half of some of them. The rest of the people are owned by Myst and whomever owns them.**

_-Easing one's conscious: Whiterose-_

In one of the several living rooms there are two young ladies on a couch in front of a lit fireplace with the lights turned off. The first lady is a pale girl with snow white hair that is normally in an off-centered ponytail, but at the moment it's been let down letting the soft hair naturally drape down her back. She is wearing a pale sleeping gown that goes down to her knee that shows that she hasn't made any effort to do much since she woke up which is usually unheard of by a lady of her social standing. The woman's icy blue eyes stares contently into the fire with a much softer look then they normally have, but what truly draws the attention to her eyes is the somewhat faded scar that is on her left eye.

The other lady seems to be somewhat younger with short black hair that seems to have a slight red tint that gets brighter while going to the tips. She is wearing pajamas consisting of a black tank top with a cute pink heart with the look of adorable canine feature- including teeth on the bottom of the heart- on over her chest, and white sweat pants that has rose patterns scattered on it. Her storm grey eyes that are normally full of excitement and joy are dimmed down in a more calm happiness as she also gazes into the flames, but every once and a while she glances over at the girl who is leaning against her shoulder as she gently combs her fingers through the snowy white hair.

The two of them stay like that for several minutes as they enjoy the calm atmosphere before the younger girl finally speaks up in a gentle voice "Hey Weiss?" She whispers just loud enough for her girlfriend to hear her without disturbing the atmosphere, and the young heiress quietly hums while looking over at her love "Yes Ruby?" She gently replies as she returns her gaze into the dancing flames once more while her girlfriend seems to think about how she wants to say what she is thinking about before finally just asking in a gentle voice "What are you thinking about?"

The young heiress frowns slightly "...Nothing." She softly replies while making a point not to look into her love's eyes by refusing to tear her eyes away from the fireplace, and this isn't lost on the younger of the two. Carefully maneuvering herself so she can pull Weiss onto her lap and tilt her head so she has to look into her eyes "Please tell me what's wrong Weiss." With no other choice but to look into her worried partner's eyes the heiress looks into the depths of the grey eyes before glancing off to the side "...I'm worried what will happen when you realize how much of an icy person I really am. After all, I almost never a good person to be around. I constantly criticize you while giving you no credit towards any achievement you have done. Anything you do right I just manage to cut down and-" Her self deprecating rant is cut off by Ruby pulling her closer to herself while shushing her gently "I know you have Weiss, but that doesn't mean that is you."

This simple statement just makes the renowned 'Ice Queen' frown more "How can you say that I mean all that I ever seem to do is cut you down out of pure j-" This time the start of her rant is cut off by a finger to her lips "Weiss... You can be rather bossy... cold... mean at times... very distant... critical about everything... not to mention prioritizing results over everything else..." During the listing of her personality the Heiress continues to feel worse about herself while her doubts start to plague her mind in a much greater degree "But," Ruby says getting her love's attention once more as she starts again "I know that isn't you."

Weiss looks up at her with a confused look that is met with a smiling face as Ruby explains "You hide your real self behind a frigid mask that you built up under your father's care. Your real self is scared of trusting yourself with someone else only to get hurt again, but even though you feared the thought of being close to anyone again you still showed me your most vulnerable side." The huntress in-training pulls her love even closer against her body while continuing softly "You granted me the honor of seeing your adorable and caring side. The part of you that longs for the love and affection you were denied long ago while also wanting to give that same love and affection that you never could give without being punished." Her fingers gently traces her cherished girlfriend's scar with a slight frown before giving her a soft smile once more "Even while you are being cold and bossy you still are just trying to push us to be our best and that is your way of showing care to others. They just don't understand it."

Weiss listens to her love silently as she systematically gets rid of every doubt that was plaguing her mind even if it is temporary "Ruby... Thank you and... I love you." She says while leaning back into her girlfriend's embrace and feels the calming sensation of Ruby's heartbeat as she closes her eyes "I love you too Weiss. I always will." Ruby simply says back while starting to thread her fingers through the snow white hair of her love once more.

_-Sparking a flame: Larxel-_

An electric crackle fills the air as a bolt of lightning arches towards it's target while the searing heat of flames gets sent along with the jagged energy, and both of the elements sears/fries the dummy in the training room "Heh. Not bad Sparky." A tall man with spiky red hair remarks with a smirk as he twirls his twin chakrams -thinks about two circles with handles and the circles has blades kinda like a saw covering the outside of it- in his hands as a wave of heat surfaces of the metal of his weapons, and his bright emerald eyes looks at the absolutely destroyed target dummy casually. His attire is a skin tight black sleeveless shirt that that doesn't hide the fact he has a very skinny frame with leaner muscles rather than bulging body builder muscles and a simple pair of jeans along with a pair of red tennis shoes.

The blonde woman beside him looks over with an eyebrow being quirked over her bluish-green eyes along with a challenging smirk "Not bad? I did most of the damage pyro. All you did was singe the floor." She taunts while the two not slicked back antennae strand hairs on her head seems to defy all laws of gravity -much like many other styles of hair on many other people in general- moves along with her head. Her yellow and blue knife-like weapons known as the Foudres are charged up with electric power due to her last spell cast, and she casually uses that to her advantage by lightly scrapping them against her companion's skin not cutting into his skin while sending a light shock through his system. Using this as a way to fully get his attention she walks in front of him with her hips swaying just enough to be attention grabbing but not overly excessive, and with the tight fitting grey t-shirt along with the even tighter jeans show casing her feminine body and assists well she could feel his gaze scanning over her "But I suppose that would be hard for you to tell because of how much lightning leaves it's victims like the aftermath of a fire." She says while going over to replace the dummy not stopping her distracting sensual movement.

Taunting and flirting at the same time. This was a common thing between the two of them with a lot of the taunting coming from the pyromaniac and the flirting coming from the sensual nymph, but don't let that confuse you both of them are quite capable of doing both sides of the spectrum. To them it is a lot like a contest to see who would break first and give into either side, and it is time once again to play their game.

As the blonde finishes setting up the next target she feels his presence very close to her by the way the air around her heats up a few degrees before a pair of hands rest on her hips along with the hot whisper in her ear "Really? I will admit that lightning may be faster then the flames, but the real damage is from the incineration my fire brings." With their game now in full swing she presses her body back against him while resisting the urge to shiver from his whisper letting him feel how their bodies mold together in such a way that just seems right to them "Keep telling yourself that hotshot. you just don't want to admit that I'm right." Her simple retort has a subtle yet bold roll of her hips to press herself against him in a teasing manner that certainly didn't go unnoticed by the red head as he bites his lip to suppress a groan at her actions, and as a response his hands trace up and down the side of her body with a feather light touch teasing her as much as she is teasing him "No my dear sparkplug even if I didn't attack the flames still would have done more damage then your lightning."

Unable to resist the slightest shiver from his caress of her sides she frowns as she tilts her head to look up at him with a confused look while making her to wet her lips with her tongue slowly before answering with another roll of her hips "How can you prove that Axel?" Her voice tainted with a sultry tone makes it impossible for the flurry of dancing flames to hold back his groan before meeting her eyes while using his natural affinity for fire to heat up his hands causing a gasp to escape his darling Nymph's lips "Simple. Your spark will lead to my fire." he whispers into her ear once more sending shivers down her spine.

Axel smirks as he continues making the Savage Nymph putty in his hands. He certainly won this round, but as always she is quick to bring it back to an even tie later on.

_-Metal and flesh: (Couldn't find a pairing Name)-_

When nothing else to do- which happens quite often as of late- he tends to watch her work in the laboratory she had made to continue her research on her energy system to make it more efficient. Her long blonde hair is always flowing behind her in her ponytail that her pink and white helmet makes it stay in as she goes from one table to another or back to her computer to type in some data. Even after the end of Neo Arcadia and the death of Dr. Weil she stays in her usual outfit of a pink sleeveless dress, pink plated high heels and a black body suit underneath everything else. The only thing she has removed is the pink vest that was the uniform of the Resistance that she used to lead, but it still nearby hanged on the back of her chair. Her Cobalt blue eyes are focused completely on her work with a gentle but determined look on her face.

This young lady has always looked out for others before herself while aiming to create something that will fix the energy crisis that their world once had. This teen even went into the depths of enemy territory based on a rumor that she pinned all her hopes on before finding him beaten up and off line on his knees without arms with massive wires and plugs seemingly forced into his back. She sacrificed her closest companion just to repair him while waking him up in the process.

When her Cyber Elf broke through the barrier that kept him asleep and protected his dull faded armor returned to it's bright red shine (Though not as bulky as it once was apparently), his long blonde hair regained it's color and flowed behind him once more, and his eyes opened in the first time in over a hundred years revealing the look of someone who has fought countless battles and lived through them all. Even though his memories were gone in that one hundred year period his body remembered everything he needed to take up arms once more, and with the pleas of this young fragile savor being the first thing he heard the legendary Reploid snapped into action by taking up a blaster of one of her fallen allies and destroying every foe in his sight.

Later on after regaining his most familiar weapon and saving the unknown teen from a golem he learned of her name: Ciel. This young scientist turned out to be the leader of a resistance composed of Reploids that where falsely accused of being Mavericks, Reploids that turned against humanity, by Neo Arcadia. He also learned of his own name: Zero. He was thought to be a legendary Maverick Hunter that fought alongside Humanity's savior, X, in a time long ago and had the strength to take on armies by himself only to emerge victorious. With her Resistance falling prey to Arcadia's assaults she asked for his help to fight against their tyranny while she worked on her Ciel System.

The Ciel System was the hope that this teen was working on day and night in the hopes of finding a way to power humanity with the aid of Cyber Elves, sentient beings crafted of pure energy that are basically computer programs with the image of a small elf, and to accomplish this goal would hopefully put an end to the needless destruction of Repliods in order to keep Humanity afloat. With no memories and no idea of who he really is the crimson legend agreed to help the scientist. He went through many missions in order to strike back against Neo Arcadia and to save the lives of the innocent, and when it came time to face off against humanity's savior in order to stop the senseless carnage the very person who woke him up confessed her worst mistake. The X that was ruling Arcadia was simply... a fake. A copy that she created once she learned of X's disappearance in order to make sure things didn't go into anarchy and destroy everything left on the planet, but with her fake came the damning programming that insisting that Humans would be the first priority making every other thing unimportant. This simple guideline started the entire massacre of the Reploid people in order to keep humans in their comfy life style.

Despite the reveal of her greatest sin Zero wasn't fazed by it. No, instead he told her that he would right her wrong before going through the four Guardians that protected X: Sage Harpuia, Fairy Leviathan, Fighting Fefnir and Hidden Phantom. After the destruction of Hidden Phantom Zero confronted the Copy X who honestly believed that he was the original X due to his programming, and after some spoken words it is revealed that Copy X declares himself a true hero as well as a savior with a very arrogant attitude. Even though Zero couldn't remember his old friend he knew that the true X would never be like this and made it clear through his strikes. With the end of the Copy the Crimson Legend leaves to the dessert to travel alone while fighting against the still powerful Neo Arcadia all while Ciel believes that he would return to save them once more.

Zero smiles slightly as he pulls himself out of memory lane at the thought of that word: Believe. It truly is a powerful word to the two of them. After all if Ciel never did believe that he was in that underground area then he never would have been woken up, and the two of them never would have met. Even after working together for a long time her belief in him was one of the driving factors that let him accomplish the deeds that he has done. He even admitted it himself on top of the falling station Ragnorak to Dr. Weil when he thought he was going to fight to the death with man turned reploid. He fights for Ciel. Nothing else matters to him. Not justice, not what's right, not what he should do nor what he must do. Only Ciel matters to him. She is truly his everything, and frankly he wouldn't have it either way.

**Three couples introduced! Weiss and Ruby from RWBY, Larxene and Axel from Kingdom Hearts, and Zero and Ciel from Megaman Zero. Honestly, other then our two OCs Zero and Ciel was the first couple that David and Aura brought together at the Mansion. It was even before the City was created, so these two have a very long standing relationship to the two of us. Also, I would like to point out the way that Axel and Larxene act is just how I envision them acting. Myst and I never had them doing something like that, so get your mind out of the gutter! **

**I also would like to admit that I'm not that good at romance writing so I decided to try three separate styles: The comforting Romance, The sensual Romance and the longstanding romance (Which turned into more of a flashback). Any who tell me which one you thought I did better with! Until next time see ya later!**

**~DeathOnWings1203~**


	3. Quality of one's Voice

**Yeah, I'm back again. In the case scenario that this is done on the same day that I think of this I have to warn you not to get used to this frequent stream of updates. I think it's just because I have stored up ideas I want to get down now that I have a story to do so.**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own about 98% of this story other then the plot and a few characters. So...yay!**

There are many people that lives in the household of David Graves from a multitude of universes scattered across the universe. Some of these people are friendly and outgoing like: Pit the Angel of Skyworld, Seras Victoria of the Hellsing Organization, the keyblader Aura, Danielle the half ghost clone, Ruby Rose huntress in-training, Xion of the former Organization XIII, Aerith of Radiant Gardens as well as her boyfriend who is back from the dead Zack Fair -long story- or the infamous Taokaka of the Blazblue universe (She has made her presence known to many females in the Mansion walls). Along with the outgoing people are the ones that are abrasive ones that mean well in one form or another such as: Rachel Alucard of the Blazblue universe, Weiss Schnee heiress to the Schnee dust company and Viridi Goddess of Nature (another long story).

With many other in between those two spectrums there is quite a few voices to be heard, ignored, repeated, taunted as well as antagonized, but separate from these two sides is an entirely different spectrum that makes the line into a triangle of types. This side is the infamous silent spectrum that is made only for those who do not speak without a reason, or for those that simply don't speak at all. In the vast array of people that live in the Mansion those who best embody this spectrum are three people: Link the Champion of Time and Hero of Hyrule, Quote the Savior of the Mimiga people, and finally Red the Champion of Kanto, Legend of Mt. Silver and only Pokemon Master in existence.

Each one of these three's voice have been rarely heard by anyone, but on the rare moments that one can hear them talk their is something unique in each one with each having their own effect. Link's voice- when not being yelled in combat- has a soothing quality to it that has a quality that commands the attention of everyone in earshot while also instilling courage as well as hope in the masses that get lucky enough to hear him. His voice is perfect for him since he constantly had to deal with the forces of Gannondorf and in one life even lead an army to victory. It just suits him just as well as his personality.

The Robotic scout Quote's voice is vastly different as his has a more soft edge to it that should be easily missed, but to the person that he is granting the chance to hear his voice it has a certain something that just draws you in to whatever he is saying. It is a voice of caution and importance that only gets used in the most necessary situations. Unless you are his girlfriend, Curly Brace, who hears his voice as much as she wants in the comfort of their room. Quote's voice is perfect for what he once was: A scout that was sent to check out the Island of the Mimiga and get the Demon Crown. This job would require stealth, secrecy and most of all caution, and his voice is the reflection of what he was made for despite of the fact he has moved on from it.

However, the most unique voice of the trio is the Pokemon Master's voice. His voice is the most rarely heard due to the fact of his lack of communication during his two years on top of left him even more (humanly) anti-social as well as the fact he doesn't communicate with his own race well. Despite the rumors that have spread throughout the years stating that he is completely mute because his lack of communication he does in fact have a voice of his own. It just is so rarely used that people forget that he could talk at all; however, when he does use his voice it has the most strange effect on people compared to anyone else's. Once he speaks even the smallest of words everyone around him in earshot instantly cease doing whatever they are doing and get a shiver down their spine of terror before looking at him with wide eyes and wary gazes. His voice has the extremely rare quality that just causes anyone who hears it will cower in fear, respect him only by his voice or an odd combination of both. Why it has this quality is unknown to everyone. It may reflect his status as the strongest and most accomplished trainer in the Johto and Kanto Region (and quite possibly the entire Pokemon World), or maybe it is a different reflection of his unusual skill with his team when he defeated the Elite Four at the mere age of ten. Regardless of his feats it doesn't match up with the person himself, but is still the quality that his voice has anyways.

There is one person though that isn't effected by his voice in the same way though: His girlfriend Yellow. Yellow is another Pokemon trainer from Red's universe that wears a yellow dress with a black shirt underneath along with a pair of jeans and purple boots while also usually has a straw hat on her head that causes many people to mistake her as a boy. Her blonde hair is usually in a ponytail even when hidden underneath said straw hat. This small unintimidating girl may be the only person who feels a shiver of excitement instead of fear when she hears his voice. Why she feels excitement instead of the ungodly fear that his voice causes is unknown to everyone including the Pokemon Healer.

She has pondered this many times before and will most likely ponder it many more times without gaining a true understanding of why she is immune to his voice; however, there is one theory going around that the only reason that she can hear his voice and still encourage him to speak more. That theory is that she subconsciously takes the fearful quality and changes into one of excitement because she loves him so completely that her minds takes the fear as a way of him protecting her from all harm. If this is true or not is just as unknown as why Red's voice is like this way, but to her it just makes her smile at the thought.

**I don't know why but I have always imagined Red's voice to be some form of fearsome force of nature that can make even the most powerful of people cower in sheer terror while still having a smooth tone to it that would be lovely to hear. It's strange I know. **

**Getting back on track, I hope you enjoy this chapter as well as the rest! I don't know how I am making this many chapters in such a rapid fire way, but don't expect it to stay that way. At some point in time I will get distracted from this. Until next time see ya!**

**~DeathOnWings1203~**


	4. Training to improve oneself

**Still going it seems. Well once the break is over I doubt it will stay as frequent, but until then I will be happy to continue this! After all I am enjoying writing down my ideas then sending it out. Especially since my ideas seem to go as fast as they come before coming back later on to bother me yet again.**

**Disclaimer: I only own David and a few other Ocs. Everyone goes to those who own them.**

One of the most used room in the entire Mansion is the training room where all those who are fighters, warriors, or even huntress' in training go to hone their skills to the peak of their abilities (unless your Larxene and Axel in which cause you both train and flirt). The room has sections for almost all manner of weapons. You want to train with your blade? Top left part of the room. Practice hitting a moving target with a gun? Bottom Right side of the room. Practicing your magic? Middle left side. It had a spot for training almost every type of weapon. The only exceptions was for Ki training and your body since their is a gym to the right of the room to strengthen your body as well as Dojo across the hall used to teach your body what to do without a weapon.

These three room are generally used by those who want to either keep on top of their game or push themselves farther then ever thought possible; however, they can be used on the rare occasion to inspire people who don't know how to defend themselves to learn how to. One of those people is a young girl named Raimu Bito who prefers to be known as Rhyme. This young girl overall is an optimistic hard-working person who seems to always see the good in people as well as in a situation. She has always been very reasonable and is more often then not seen helping the citizens of the mansion whenever she can. Other then that she is in her room practicing her dance, painting, and playing her piano (beautifully might I add) or spending time with her boyfriend Joshua who happens to be the Composer of Shibuya- think of him as almost a deity of the city that decides the fate of all those who perish in the boundaries of said city.

In between her time helping people, progressing her artistic skills and spending time with her mysterious boyfriend she had approached the founder of the Mansion and asked him to train her. Needless to say to hear such a well meaning, kind and gentle girl ask to learn how to learn how to fight from one of the most violent (at times in combat) fighters in the Mansion confused the Aviation-American, and he had to ask why she wanted him to teach her. Her reason was actually very simple: During her time in the Reapers Game she was paired up with her blood brother Beat- he hates his real name Daisukenojo Bito- and they both had to fight Noise and Reapers in order to be 'resurrected' while regaining their entry fee, but during this time Rhyme never really fought. She was the supporting person of the group that kept Beat healed up and able to fight, and due to her personality this left her feel as if she was holding him back instead of truly helping him.

Faced with such an honest and straight forward reason it doesn't take long for David to agree to it, but he does have a condition that she must meet. She must go under training with him for at least a month to see if she can stick with it before he agrees to truly train her. He doesn't question her drive its just something people can have the best reason for learning how to fight before they realize that they don't want to deal with what it takes to learn how to, so at four o'clock the next morning he wakes her up from her sound sleep to begin her training.

During the first month he takes her through the basics of what will be her first Martial Arts: Shito-Ryu Karate. She learns the basic front stance, front snap kick, how to properly make a fist and just how to move her leg to kick, and during that time she also get acquainted with the gym as she starts to work out with weights as well as basic exercises. By the end of day she would be sore and tired to the point that she immediately falls into a deep sleep without talking to anyone. At the end of the month she is more sore then she has ever been in her entire life, she has used muscles that she wasn't even aware that she had and her entire body was screaming at her to stop doing this to it; however, when confronted by David and asked if she wanted to stop her training now she refused to. That certainly put a smile on David's face as he told her that she was now in this for the long run and even though their will be times that she wants to just cry out in frustration and quit that he will be right behind her helping her reach her potential.

Months past before the proof her trials started to show. She no longer was bothered by the early time that she got up at, her movements were fluent and confident instead of jerky and uncertain, and her body now knows naturally how to do her Katas -formal set of movements in Martial Arts- while her eyes are blindfolded. Her body also shows the evidence of her exercises as well. While you could not see her muscles at a distance at the slightest touch you could certain feel the lean muscles hidden underneath her skin to reveal her dedication to what she is learning.

However around five months past her initial month she was taken to the armory instead of the Dojo by her mentor. He explains that while having the means to fight hand-to-hand is a irreplaceable skill to have in a fight having a weapon to give you the edge can be quite the good thing, and with his extensive use of multiple weapons over the years he is willing to teach her how to use one. Rhyme asked him what weapon that she will be learning how to use before her mentor reveals an odd way of her getting a weapon. He tells her to go in and look around for a weapon that "calls out to her", and when asked by his student what he means by that he replies that a weapon chosen out of interest instead of what another person chooses for them can learned much quicker and easier because of that interest.

Trusting his word she enters the large armory full of weapons of all types ranging from axes to lances, maces to halberds, daggers to blades. Almost every weapon in the armory was looked at by the curious student, but each was ultimately turned down. That is until she discovered a single sword resting on the far wall of the room with an intricate hilt that would shield the hand from danger, and when she took it up it just felt right in her hands. She quickly brought it back to her mentor who was waiting at the entrance, and he nodded in approval when he saw her weapon of choice.

"That is a Rapier," He explained as he took it from her hands to examine it himself "It is a light blade typically used by lords and nobles. As such it wasn't designed to be used like the uncouth long sword that slashes into foes. Instead of focusing on a sharp edge the Rapier's design put the lethal part of the weapon at the very tip making it used for stabbing in precision attacks instead of slashing in wide areas of damage." After checking the tip or the blade to make sure it hasn't dulled in it's time in the armory he gives it back "I believe that is the perfect weapon for you to learn how to use."

With her weapon chosen they worked long and hard into the next months teaching her the correct motions of her weapon while still keeping up on her Marital Arts training, and it soon becomes very apparent that she is a natural with her rapier as she quickly picks up on everything he teaches her. It gets to the point that he wants to test her skill in a match between the two of them.

The match goes very well between the two of them as they clash back in forth with precise stabs, quick deflects, and skilled fakes; however, at the very end of it Rhyme manages to disarm her mentor before aiming a strike at his neck stopping just before touching the skin in an amazing show of control. Despite the surprise of being disarmed for the first time in a long time David is very happy with her progress and isn't afraid to tell her that before starting her on more of the advanced attacks while encouraging her to find ways to use her blade by herself.

Quite needless to say Rhyme had become quite the force to reckon with and in years to come she will undoubtedly surpass her mentor with her skills with the Rapier while becoming a fearsome martial artist, and she will never think that she is holding anyone back in combat again.

**This went in a much different way then I thought. Oh well! Honestly since Rhyme never did fight in The World Ends With You I figured we could have the young girl learn how to properly fight under the tutelage of David. It was an idea that we did but never really explored in depth so I figured I could make it more in depth here. I'm actually rather happy with how it turned out. Also with school starting up tomorrow I don't know how frequent my chapters will be so bear with me if you actually read this thing. See ya next time!**

**~DeathOnWings1203~ **


	5. Madness with Absolutely no Method

**Hi! I must warn you guys that you may not recognize the certain trio that will be used in this chapter because of how few the stories their series has on Fanfiction; however, I do urge those who need a good laugh and likes anime as well as pure randomness to go at least look this anime up. The name will be in the Author's note on the bottom. Also I assure you I didn't make any of their abilities up.**

**Disclaimer: Even in my most wildest, insane dreams could I have come up with these people, so I guarantee that I don't own them. I only own my Ocs.**

It's very obvious that the Mansion can be quite a hectic place to live in. After all there are so many people with different backgrounds, cultures, ideas and plain species living in the home of David Graves, but still it usually remains in a state that is manageable by the citizens that reside here; however, there are a certain trio of people who's world basically encouraged their idiocy while also making it a vital part of fighting for their cause which also is such a random cause. Originally the founder of the city and the mansion absolutely refused to take these people in because he knew what they did, but his greatest weakness, A.K.A Aura, managed to convince him otherwise by making a point that they had helped him before and they considered him their friends and friends look out for each other no matter what. So after being morally beaten down by his girlfriend David cautiously opened his doors for the three people that he feared would cause great havoc in his sanctuary. Quite needless to say, they did start causing a great disturbance in Mansion ever since. Which brings us to the present situation at hand.

"ONWARD MY JELLY STEED!" A muscular man sporting a huge yellow afro while wearing a blue t-shirt that doesn't really fit him since it shows off both his abs and muscle bound arms while barely being buttoned up it's two yellow buttons along with a pair of black skinny jeans that show how skinny his legs are. His sunglasses seem to gain a shine as he forces a braided rope into the teeth of a jelly creature that has the basic look of a man causing the jelly creatures eyes to bulge as his friend jumps on top of him, and he is quick to make muffled complaints while tears seem to stream down his face in an overly exaggerated way.

Regardless of the complaints of his friend the muscle bound idiot holds up what looks to be be a spiky orange glove that he smacks into the side of the light blue man "I said go horsey!" He exclaims while continually wailing on the side of his 'steed' causing the poor jelly-man to cry harder before rushing off down a hallway on all fours at an astonishing speed "Hi-ho Jelly!" The man yells as his forced ride barrels through everyone in its path without any form of discrimination, and during the reckless rampage of the duo the blonde rider tosses aside the orange spike glove against the wall. As soon as the spiky glove hits the wall it bounces off while turning into a short spiky ball creature with yellow eyebrows and blue shoes that groans in pain before getting back up rather quickly then running after the due shouting "Hey! Get back here! You can't do that to the main character!"

With the three of them causing an outstanding commotion the muscular driver gets the attention of one of the other more powerful residents named Rachel Alucard the Vamperic Noble. Now this Rachel Alucard is different then when she first arrived since after an incident her body was aged to look at the age of twenty one, so she now has grown to a respectful height that is slightly smaller then her boyfriend Ragna while her body itself has become more into a voluptuous beauty; however, despite that her attire really didn't change much as it remains her black gown with it's red cross design except it is far more slimming and flattering to her new appearance. She has also abandoned her pigtails to have her hair down to the middle of her back, but why this happened should be explained another time.

With the rapid approach of the duo advancing on the powerful noble she casually looks back and a massive bolt of lightning that strikes the two of them causing the afro-man's skeleton seen through the shock as well as the jelly's skeleton somehow even though he doesn't have bones. After enough frying Rachel ceases her attack leaving behind the charred remains of the victims before she glances back then continuing on her way.

For a few moment the only thing happening is the smoke rising off of their bodies. That is until the Orange spiky creature somehow suddenly drops from the sky directly on them crying dramatically "BOBOBO! JELLY JIGGLER! YOU WERE SO YOUNG!" It cries out for his 'fallen' friends before grabbing their legs and running off back down the hall they just came from while dragging them behind itself causing them to cry out in pain as they smack into everything in the hallway before the trio reach the end of the hallway where the spiky ball creature suddenly throws them with a completely enraged expression- which does include the bulging vein and blank eyes- straight through the wall creating a massive hole in the wall. The thrown duo fall around three stories until hitting the ground in a crumpled pile of random limbs pointing everywhere and pieces of jelly sections scattered upon the impact zone

With an enraged yell the creature jumps out of the hole with a wrestler mask on his face "TAKE THIS BOBOBO!" He cries out while ready to give the afroed 'hero' an three story elbow drop, but as he is reaching the ground his targets suddenly jump up with an uppercut straight to the jaw "Take that Don Patch!" Bobobo exclaims as his friend is launched into the sky so far that he disappears as a twinkle in the sky, but apparently that isn't enough for the defender of hair-kind as two black whip-like nose hairs come out of his nostrils before wrapping around Jelly Jiggler "U-uh Bobobo what are you doing?" With a shine reflected off of his sunglasses Bobobo responds with a yell "Finishing the job!" He spins the former hair hunt general in the air with his nose hairs before just launching him in the same direction that their other friend went.

Bobobo's hairs quickly return into his nostrils and he looks triumphantly into the sky "The Earth has been saved once more!" He exclaims before turning around joyfully while starting to whistle a happy tune as he starts walking away; however, before he could get far another twinkle shines in the sky before the twin yells of "BOBOBO!" Get the last resident of the hair kingdom's attention.

He looks back to see Don Patch in the shape of a ball with all of his spikes turned into rocket engines propelling him towards the Afroed man with a severely angered look on his face as well as an orange aura around him as he speeds towards his target. Next to him is Jelly who has turned himself into a jelly rocket with an equally angry expression on his face and a purple aura around him "YOUR GOING DOWN BOBOBO!" They scream in unison as they blast more power out in order to speed up.

Their target seems unimpressed as his glasses shine once more from the sun's setting rays before his own yellow aura bursts forth around him sending the ground cracking as he yells out "I'll take you two on!" With that screamed his body shines white in a brilliant white that blinds everything until it ceases to reveal that he had somehow transformed into a gigantic golden mech that still retains a metallic afro and his giant sunglasses before activating the rockets on his back that sends him towards the two speeding targets.

All three of them stay their course as they charge at each other with each one determined not to turn away, and as they get closer to each other they all let out a battle cry "FOR JELLY!" "FOR YA-YA!" "FOR MY HAIR!" As their cries end all three of them have nearly meet each other in the middle of the sky just as the sun as completely set, and as soon as they hit each other a bright light shines that envelops all of the land before fading away to reveal a massive picture in the sky of the trio proudly saluting with a patriotic flag waving behind them.

On top of the nearby mansion roof stands David who looks at this with a blank look on his face before pulling out a rocket launcher and blasts the picture causing the three of them to fall back down to the earth "Why did I ever let them come to my home?" He questions himself while heading back inside as the sound of the trio arguing resonates behind him as well as their angry scuffle as they inevitably start to brawl with each other shortly after.

**As said before the anime which I pulled these three out of is a very random and strange one that nearly completely revolves around humorous events. It is random, insane, sometimes stupid while remaining very entertaining. As promised the Anime is called: 'Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo'. It ran for seventy five episodes I think... and there are a lot of crazy adventures in that time frame. I assure you it is a great way to get a laugh.**

**~DeathOnWings1203~**


	6. The one skill that only she knows he has

**I'm back and ready to go back to the more romantic side of things. Or how much of a sweet heart that my Oc tends to be. It bothers him to be called that, but by now it's just a fact that he has to live with. This should be fun to completely wreck any form of a deadly reputation he has. Also while I was writing this I realized that people could take part of this the wrong way so at the end I will be explaining somethings.**

**Disclaimer: I only own my own Ocs not Myst's or any other character I don't own.**

David Graves is known as the 723rd experiment of the Itex corporation and as one of their most successful experiments in the regards of power (Not really in the submission part). He is known to be a person of many skills that include but not limited to: Martial Arts fighter, swordsman, marksman, weapon 'master', engineer (loosely named since he just likes tinkering with things to make them more deadly), architect (he helped design the entire city and made his entire Mansion himself), Ki user, Magic User, Keeper of the Peace (extremely long story), mentor, singer, cook, servant (will be explained later), Pokemon Champion/Trainer, Assassin, barkeeper, gardener, Reality Controller (his first actual power) etc, etc. For as many skills/abilities that he has there is one more that only his love knows and will remain that way, and that is his self-taught skill of being a masseur.

David strove to learn this skill a long time ago when Aura came home after a particularly stressful mission of slaying heartless. Her body was so stressed and knotted up from her time fighting off four Darksides along with some Neoshadows with Riku that she was in constant distress for at least a week, and the only thing her boyfriend could do was be by her side while trying to comfort her. Now David has never liked being unable to do something that he considers important, and with him being useless in the task of aiding the person he cares most for caused him to immediately search both the Mansion's extensive Library that contains books from almost all the universes he has traveled to as well as the internet. After some searching through both he came across a way to help his beloved in the form of massages. Seeing that he may have found a solution he began to research the topic thoroughly in order to make sure he could do the job correctly as well as what he would need to do the best job possible.

Several months later of constant research and studying techniques he would get his chance to help sooth his girlfriends. Late in the afternoon as he was meditating on the roof of his Mansion the Avian American sees his girlfriend off in the distance walking back up to their home with jerky steps and a posture that just screams exhausted. After studying her for a few more moments David vanishes into their shared room to get everything prepared.

Aura had just managed to return from a long mission in wonder world where she had to hunt down some Neoshadows, but was constantly being sent into random sections of the world while being ambushed by the Queen of Hearts card army. After being sent to the queen for judgement she was falsely accused of making her original target appear in the Queen's 'kingdom', and right before the keyblader could defend herself the Neoshadows appeared causing the Queen to freak out claiming that it was proof enough that she was guilty. So after having to fight both the Queen's army and the group of Neoshadows _at the same time _it would be quite the understatement to say that she was dead tired.

All she wanted to do is go to her room, get her work orientated boyfriend to lay down with her- and maybe surround her with his wings since that always is a nice comfort- before snuggling up and going to sleep "David Graves I don't care what you need to do right now! I have had a long day and I demand some time with you!" Aura exclaimed after slamming the door open to their room before noticing that her boyfriend isn't in the room "In here Aura." She looks over in the direction she heard the voice and sees the bathroom emitting a flickering light, and once she gets over to look into the bathroom she is surprised at what she sees.

In the bathroom is her loving and caring boyfriend without his jacket or even a shirt letting his muscular upper body be shown along with the multitude of scars he has gained over the years- both from combat and from the experiments of Itex- lighting the final candle of many that are lit to give the bathroom a soft glow while a soothing warm bath has been drawn with a light bit of bubble bath "I knew you had a stressful day from the way you were coming up to the Mansion." Her boyfriend says as he is dispelling the magic flame from above his pointer finger without turning around letting her see his withdrawn black wings as he continues "So, I decided to help you out." He finally turns with a soft smile on his face as he walks towards his love, and is slightly amused by the stunned look on her face "What? You think I would be too busy to help out one of the only people whom I truly honestly love?" The bird-teen asks in a teasing manner as he reaches up and gently cups her cheek while starting to lightly stroke it with his thumb.

His actions and words snaps the keyblader out of her stupor with a faint blush appearing on her face as she stammers out "W-well you always seem to be busy with something..." At that David chuckles slightly as he gently pulls her closer to his face "Aura you mean the world to me. Actually you mean far more then the world to me. Do you know what I would be without you?" His love's blush increases as she gets closer, but also shakes her head hesitantly "I would be a cruel killing machine incapable of any sort of good emotion." He sees that she is about to protest against that thought, but he gently shushes her so he may continue "My dear, dear, love... when we met I was hurting so badly. My heart smashed constantly from a single image of an unknown girl with raven hair and deep blue eyes laughing with a light blue ice cream in her hand while the sun sets behind her. I had no idea who this girl was or why my chest throbbed in pain every time she appeared in the forefront of my mind."

His eyes dim slightly as the painful memories quickly flash before him in his mind, but he mentally shakes it off as he continues "Then I got a rather simple mission: Kill this girl and get paid," He shrugs slightly while continuing "I thought it would be a rather easy job for an Assassin that was mentored by a Master Assassin, so I accepted it before being sent to a colorful land with a massive pristine white castle with garden hedges sculpted into humanoid animals playing instruments. Despite the strange location I focused completely on my mission and soon found my target talking to a small white duck with a mage's staff in his hand as he angrily said something as well as a tall more human-like dog creature holding onto only a shield looking like he just said something to make the duck explode in anger." The two of them chuckle a little at the memory of the two unlikely friends.

David smile fades a little as he remembers the next part "I waited for them to leave while I waited in rafters of the hallway, and as soon as they both were out of sight I started to follow that girl quietly to a more secluded location where I jumped down at her with my hidden blades ready to pierce through her neck; however, somehow that girl managed to sense me and quickly turned with wide eyes before casting a spell that paralyzed me. Now this girl soon realized that I was trying to kill her, and instead of doing the same to me when I was quite helpless she took me to a small mouse king who put a different spell that made it impossible to attack her before assigning her to watch over me." As he tells the story they both know so well the teen pulls his love close to him letting her rest her head on his chest so she can listen to his heart beat as he starts to finish the tale "So I was watched after for months with a constant companion for the first time in many years who just so happens to be one of the few targets I failed to kill. That girl slowly had an effect on my during our time together, and without even realizing it I was letting down my guard around her, I was far more relaxed then I usually was, I even helped her with her quest to find a certain memory cure without expecting anything in return." Looking down at the person who has helped him more then anyone else in his life with a gentle smile "She single-handedly started me down the road to fixing my heart and becoming a better person. She hasn't left my side since and has made sure I stuck to that path while giving me support even when I was too stubborn to accept it."

The two of them stay in their embrace with smiles on their faces as they remember their long journey together so far before David pulls back a little in order to look into Aura's eyes "You made me the person I am now, and your still making me a better person." At his admittance she smiles shyly before saying "I didn't do it alone... and you've helped me too." At this show of modesty David smiles softly once more "Perhaps but you've done the most and much more then what I have done for you." He leans down slightly to kiss her forehead before reluctantly pulling away "Now I think it's time for you to relax Aura."

As if to back up his words Aura is sharply reminded of her soreness as when she moves slightly a bolt of pain goes through her body "Yeah... I think your right." She agrees before trying to move her arms, but stops with a gasp of pain as her muscles protest at the idea of doing anything. Noticing this David moves closer to help her "Let me to do the work ok?" Aura immediately blushes as her boyfriend helps remove her shirt before going onto her pants "I'm gonna leave the room so you can remove the rest." He mutters while blushing a bit himself.

After a thirty minute soak in the tub letting the warm water sooth her aching body Aura gets out of the bath while wrapping her body in a towel. She looks around to see if David left her a spare set of clothes, but since she can't find any she makes sure her towel's knot is secure before going into their bedroom. However, she pauses as she sees the bed surrounded with candles much like how the bathroom was except for the calming and soothing scent in the air coming from the newly light candles.

"I see your more relaxed now." David says with a smile as he sets up some bottles full of scented oils on the nightstand "Now I can completely spoil you." Aura blushes slightly as he goes over to her and leads her to the bed before gently getting her to lay down on her stomach "D-davy...?" He chuckles while sitting down on the bed next to her and leans over to kiss her cheek "You are so adorable when you blush Aura." The former experiment whispers into her ear causing her to blush more as he reaches over to grab a bottle "Besides we've both seen each other in the most natural of ways haven't we?" The way he causally talks about their more private moments causes Aura's face to heat up massively to the point that she is certain that the majority of her blood has flooded to her face.

The rest of her blood joins her blush when she feels David pulling off her towel gently, and before she could exclaim he calmly says "Just trust me Aura. I'm just going to soothe your body." At that she stays quiet, but her blush refuses to go down as she looks back to see her love carefully select a bottle then squirt some in his hand. He looks over at her with a reassuring smile as he lathers his hands with the oil before settling on his knees and gently starting to massage her shoulders.

The Avian American's hands knead into the muscles of Aura's sore body while using his thumbs to press into the more tender areas releasing some of the tension in her shoulder blades as the woman under his care begins to groan in relief. Soon he begins to go down her left arm making sure to work on all of her muscles then he slowly returns to her shoulder blades before doing the same thing to her right arm. With her shoulders and arms done David proceeds to focus on her upper back carefully searching for knots that may have built up from stress over the years while continuing to work out the soreness in his girlfriend's body.

Aura was in heaven as where ever his hands touch seemed to be turning to jelly in relaxation. Her boyfriends' gentle yet firm touch easily caused her mind to go to mush while also leaving behind a tingling sensation that just feels amazing to her, and as his ministrations goes below to her legs she can feel him using his thumbs to really work into her muscles causing her to groan in slight pleasure; however, her groans soon turn to giggles as he reaches her feet since they are very ticklish. Those giggles are soon mixed with groans as David studiously continues his massage on her feet in order to make sure she absolutely gets the best massage he can give.

With a smile on his face he retraces his movement up her legs, thighs and past her rear to her lower back as he takes more time to make sure every last muscle has been thoroughly worked with before slowly stopping, and he takes this moment to look over his love. With her eyes shut in what looks to be bliss and her form shinning from the oil making her look as if she is in and from heaven causing him to just appreciate his girl for a few more moments.

The relaxed keyblader couldn't think or do anything as her body has turned boneless while her mind remains basically a mushy mass of contentment as she feels the bed's covers being pulled over her shielding her body from view once more causing her to lazily open her eyes and mumble "Stay with me..." David smiles softly at her as he lays down on top of the covers behind her "I didn't even consider leaving once my lovely Angel." His words is followed by him pulling her covered form as close to him as he can allowing her to snuggle up against him with a content sigh as they both close their eyes, and as they both begin to fall asleep the Reality controller raises his hands before snapping his finger causing every candle flame to be suddenly be extinguished; However, in the darkness that now surrounds them their voices could still be heard as they let themselves be enveloped by their needs to sleep.

"Hey Davy?"

"Hm?"

"Your such a sweetheart."

"Yeah, yeah I know."

**Well that was one of the longest chapters so far, but lets get to what I need to explain. First of all, get your minds out of the gutter for anyone who thought this was going to be taken the wrong way. Secondly, they do trust each other enough for this even if they aren't married or anything like that. I'm sorry if that is against your beliefs or personal opinions, but their are millions of different opinions/beliefs then just yours. Anyways, this was an interesting chapter to do because it went more in depth with these two's relationship while starting off far stronger then the end of it. I had a good drive for the beginning and the beginning of the middle but it was being warn out by the end. I hope it is still decent though... Regardless it is 11:35 at night and I have school tomorrow, so see ya next time!**

**~DeathOnWings1203~ **


	7. One's Innermost Thoughts (Dreams 1)

**Interesting thing came around for this one. I was just randomly thinking through ideas that I could use then I just thought about how strange dreams could be. So, I'll be taking random characters throughout the Mansion as their sleeping and we'll see what they are dreaming about. This should be fun.**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters you will see unless my Ocs show up during this... I'll try not to use them for this one.**

_Dream One: Pit (Kid Icarus)_

"Flying through the sky is fantastic!~" The naive Angel exclaims as he feels the wind blowing through his hair and feathers high above the ground below which, for some reason, is made out of ice cream with rivers of fudge going through the ground and some barbecue mountains in the distance "Especially when the clouds are so tasty!" He grins as he flies by a fluffy pink cotton candy cloud and takes a massive bit out of it.

As his taste buds are tingling from the pure sugar melting on top of his tongue the angel suddenly bolts forward at speeds that easily break the sound barrier "This is AWESOME!" His excitement is interrupted by an adorable giggle to his right that gets his attention. He sees his divine girlfriend, Viridi, in her a form that looks to be around fourteen years old as it is beginning to show signs of becoming more feminine with her normal dress made of natural materials being more slim and form fitting. While slightly distracted by her form- as he finds himself doing a lot more lately- he does notice that she is at the reigns of the lightning chariot with electrically charged Lux and Phos pulling the vehicle to match the angel's speed "Enjoying yourself Pit?" She asks playfully as she steers the chariot closer to him.

Grinning widely he nods "Yeah! This is so great! I just love flying so much. Almost as much as I love you!" At his deceleration Viridi both blushes slightly and pouts at him "What? Something almost overtaking me with your love?" The divine messenger of the gods immediately says with no doubt or hesitation in his voice "Viridi I couldn't love anything more then you. I may serve Palutena, but you are my goddess." The goddess of nature looks over in surprise with a bigger blush before smiling widely before jumping out of the speeding chariot towards Pit who is startled but does catch her "I love you too my handsome Angel." She says before kissing him on the lips causing the captain of Palutena's guard's blood to roar with more adrenaline then any amount of flying or adventures could give him.

Returning the kiss gently he seems to get another boast of energy as he speeds up to the point that he is completely out-flying the Lightning Chariot. When they both part from the kiss they look at each other lovingly before Pit grins widely as he goes up into the sky in an instant causing Viridi to hold onto him tighter while laughing from exhilaration and excitement. Soon they are flying over the Galactic Sea, and the goddess takes in the beautiful sight with a smile while they get close enough to the sea that she reaches out to skim her hand in the vast body of celestial energy that connects the star constellations' together. As the slight bit of energy swirl into the galactic void they continue onward into the heavens above with both of them holding each other close content in each other's presence.

_Dream 2: Ruby_

"Look out! The monster is here!" A group of adorable armored pups exclaimed as the walls of the brightly colored kingdom is destroyed sending sections of light red bricks everywhere. Leading the defense of the kingdom was the noble Zwei -whose armor was golden to signify his ranks in Queen Weiss' army- barks out "Release the boulders!" In a deepish voice before being answered by other barks just as the kingdom's catapults launch flaming balls of stone at the monster that is attacking the city only for them to bounce off the bringer of destruction's hide and back into the houses of the peasants.

Seeing his attack fail he turns to his remaining men "Archers! Unleash a hail of arrows that will darken the skies! Every other soldier who can fight: Retreat to the White Castle! We must defend the Queen!" The archery squads begin to pull back their strings with the arrow ready using their mouths while another archer keeps the bow steady before releasing the arrows high into the sky that they actually do blacken the sky as they rain down on the creature of destruction while the soldiers rush back to the fortitude of their castle as fast as they little adorable stubby legs can carry them. At the gates of the White Castle the commander of the queen's armies looks back seeing that hellish creature break through the archery lines as if they are nothing, and he takes a moment to bow his head silently thanking them for their sacrifice then continues into the castle with it's pure white gates closing behind him.

As soon as he is in many puppy workers with hammers in their mouths and planks of wood on their backs begin to fortify the main gate. With the sound of hammering sounding behind himself the valiant doggy goes before his queen and her champion before kneeling with his two front leg "Your Majesty I am sorry, but we couldn't even slow the beast down." His ruler looks at him dressed in her armor bearing the insignia of her family on the chest plate while her long hair flows behind her beautifully before kneeling down and placing her hand on his head "You did what you could Zwei..." She softly reassures him with a gentle tone before standing up and looking across the courtyard of her blinding white castle surveying the remains of her army.

The majority of her sword-pups are tired and beaten with their armor cracked and blades shattered, the royal archers dressed in silver armor with small capes bearing the snowflake symbol of her family are all that remains of her archery units, the Calvary units of tiny pups dressed in storm grey armor riding miniature horses were forming in the grassy field in front of the castle and they needed time before they could charge the beast with the aid of the neighboring kingdom of Cat soldiers with their Queen Belladona along with the Wyvern riders with fire spewing Lance's of the Xiao Long Mercenary Guild.

The Queen started to harbor doubts in her mind with her army's state of disarray and damage, but before these doubts could begin to erode her determination a crimson gauntlet gently rests on her shoulder bringing her attention to the crimson knight beside her with a flowing red cloak behind her "Your Majesty. Things may look bleak, but do not let that affect your judgment or determination. We can defeat this foe that sieges your kingdom's walls." Queen Weiss gazes into the storm grey eyes that are visible through the helmet of her champion as the main gate starts getting smashed against "How can you be so sure my Champion? This monstrosity has broken through every defense our kingdom has put forth and even now it attacks the last hope my people have."

The Champion's eyes softens to a reassuring look while her hand tightens slightly on the Queen's shoulder to get her full attention as many pup workers push themselves against the gate in an attempt to keep it intact against the Demon's attacks "My Queen... we live and die for you. Your kingdom will be behind every thing you go through. We will fight against those who dare to attack you, we defend you to that last soldier and even our villagers will stand behind your decisions; however, should you begin to lose your way, your confidence, your drive!" She pauses for a moment as the gate begins to crack under the assault making them both look over, and the crimson knight steps forward drawing her scythe as it unfolds into it's full glory with a threatening shine is reflected off the blade "We won't be able to help you... you are the one thing that unites us all and if you should falter... we will not be able to withstand this threat."

At her Champion's words the Queen of this kingdom stays quiet for a few moments before stepping forward next to the knight while drawing her rapier as the Dust chambers spin in the hilt "Then I won't falter," She firmly states while holding her blade in front of her as the gate's supports begins to be bend back "I will face this monster with the soldiers that server me. We may not be able to defeat this foe, but we will not stand by as it threatens our land! We will strike back with everything we have! We will scar this demon with our attacks! We will fight!" Her army roars in approval as every soldier, engineer, and pup arms themselves with whatever is available as the royal archers prepare their enchanted silver bows with arrows alight with blue flames "And my Champion...My precious Rose... Give me the strength I need to do this." She whispers softly so that only her champion can hear her before a crimson gauntlet encloses their hands together "I will in this life and whatever is beyond it." With a smile Weiss nods before looking back at the gate with a defiant look just as the monster breaks through sending the gate fragments flying into the walls behind the duo smashing through the stone and mortar of the Shinning White Castle.

As the dust and debris clears the fearsome and humongous double chocolate-chip chunk fudge cookie demon roars with its razor sharp dark chocolate teeth bared threateningly at the army awaiting it while the delicious demon moves forward leaving behind a trail of cookie dough ice cream in it's wake as it launches massive chocolate chips the size of boulders into the ranks of the Queen's army "For Victory and Glory!" The crimson knight yells while charging with everyone behind her screaming a battle cry while they follow her into the depths of delectable hell, and with the Champion ready to fight along side her love to the last breath against this tantalizing foe she wasn't going to back down.

**That second one went on for far longer then I thought it would. So anyways I know these are a bit food orientated (especially Pit's) but I couldn't help it with their personalities when it comes to food! Also the entire build up for Ruby's dream is entirely because of the dreaded monster they needed to fight. I thought it would be more hilarious when it would be revealed. I hope I'm right about that.**

**Also because I couldn't figure out how to fit this in without interrupting the flow here is an Extra Scene!**

_Extra Scene: Outside the dream._

The heiress of the Schnee dust company looked at the scene before her with her left eye twitching "You...Dolt..." She manages to mutter quietly- even though it is laced thoroughly with anger- as her reckless, child-like, weapon loving leader and girlfriend is basically passed out in their shared bed with a tub of double fudge chunk ice cream in one hand as well as a package of chocolate chip cookies in the other hand, and around her mouth is smeared chocolate from the ice cream along with crumbs littering their blankets, sheets and her shirt. To add on to things her family dog, Zwei, has jumped on the bed and is currently licking the ice cream off Ruby's face which is causing _something _to happen in that girl's dreams as she starts mumbling absolute nonsense "Run my Queen...the demon is trying to eat me... you must save your kingdom...and lead the charge with your allies..."

As she pinches the bridge of her nose in annoyance the white clad girl goes over and makes Zwei get off the bed, after petting him of course, then starts to clean off their sleeping area "I swear Ruby your lucky that I love you..." She mutters with a bit of a venomous sting to it; however, a pair of arms wraps around her waist before pulling her into the bed ,atop of the crumbs, with a slight blush as her Rose mumbles "You must never die Queen Weiss... I can be sacrificed... you cannot..." While she can't understand what is going on in her dreams Weiss still doesn't like the idea of Ruby dying for her in any form of way, so with a slightly rising blush she whispers into the cloaked girl's ear "No... I won't leave you behind. I love you too much for me to let that happen... you are my lovely rose that I need or else I won't be able to face the world without you in my life. We can and will take down this demon together." Despite the fact that she feels like an idiot saying things into her girlfriend's ears just to alter it slightly Weiss will admit to herself that the smile she got from the sleeping Ruby did make her feel warm inside.

"Then I will stay by your side...and nothing will ever tear us apart..."

**Ok final words here: I am greatly enjoying this story here. I know it isn't the most well written story out there nor is it a very good story (at least I think it isn't) but I am enjoying writing these silly scenarios and romantic moments between many characters. So I shall continue this quest to write as many chapters as I can! Until next time my friends!**

**~DeathOnWings1203~**


	8. The Library's use is debatable

**Seventh chapter is here! I am on a roll with these it seems. I mean one every day? This has never happened to me before...ever. Hopefully, I can keep it rolling as I continue on. Also this chapter will be the first with people who visit the Mansion instead of live there.**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters ahead unless I choose to use one of my Ocs. That's not very hard to believe is it?**

Deep within the labyrinth of bookshelves and paper based stories is a hidden section with a comfy light blue couch that has a nightstand next to is with a small lamp on it along with a coffee table in front of the couch that currently has several books from different universes. Strangely enough a decent amount of the books seems to be the same title but are from separate universes as if someone wanted to see if there is any differences between each version.

Sitting down on the couch immersed in one of the versions is a young girl with long black hair streaming down her back in a wavy manner along with a pair of cat ears on top of her head completely still in the quiet of her sanctuary. Her amber eyes are scanning each page carefully as she seems to be putting all of her attention on the novel in front of her before her ears flick towards a noise made a short distance away from her causing her to glance upwards to see a young girl with ash blonde hair tied up into two pigtails scanning through titles with a few books in her hands while her trench coat flowing behind her nearly touching the ground "Soul I know you want to go play Basketball, but there are so many different books from places I've never even heard of here!" The girl says to the boy following her with a head band over his hair that is as white as the Schnee Heiress' own hair.

The boy has his hands in the pockets of his yellow and black jacket as his crimson eyes are in a annoyed expression "Yeah I know that bookworm, but spending three hours in here just isn't cool." He complains causing the girl to turn to him with her emerald eyes glaring at him before she shoots back "Well if it's that _uncool _then why don't you just go by yourself!" With a humph she turns back to the bookshelf seemingly determined to ignore her companion before letting out a surprised yelp as she feels Soul pull her close against his chest from behind "I could but...Nah." He grins revealing extremely sharp looking teeth that just resembles a shark for some odd reason "It would be even more Uncool for me to just abandon my girl." His actions has left a slight blush coloring the cheeks of the young girl "And Besides this place is pretty vast... I think we could have some fun around here."

The black haired girl barely manages to pick his words up with her ears twitching, and she watches silently as the other girl's blush ramps up to a much deeper red before pulling out a thick leather bound book that would put Encyclopedias to shame "Maka-CHOP!" She exclaims while slamming the massive book into Soul's skull sending him on the ground with a small fountain of blood coming out of the spot where she hit "Soul now is not the time or place for that you perverted jerk!" She yells at him with her blush not going down in the slightest while the injured boy manages to mumble "So...uncool..."

While slightly amused by the interaction the Blake haired girl returns her attention to her book as the two of them continue "The hell Maka!? You didn't need to do that!" She leans in more trying to block them out as Maka fires back "Well you didn't need to try that here! This isn't our bedroom or at least our apartment!" Her ear starts to twitch in annoyance as the white haired teen replies angrily "You could just have said 'not now' or the simple 'No'! You need to curb your anger issues tiny-tits!" Almost immediately an even louder slam is heard as undoubtedly Maka took offense at the comment.

Their argument reaches new heights as the both of them fire back and forth until with her patience exhausted the raven haired girl slams her book shut startling the both of them as they were glaring at each other with their foreheads nearly touching "Do you mind? This place is for reading." Her voice comes out in an calm tone with her irritation barely being keep out of her voice, but the couple blush slightly as they realize she saw all of that "Please forgive my idiot partner and myself." Maka manages to say while looking away from the girl, and despite the insult Soul follows up while rubbing the back of his head sheepishly "Yeah...that wasn't very cool of us to do that..."

After a few awkward moments the Scythe Meister has managed to calm her burning face before clearing her throat a bit "My name is Maka Albarn and this is Soul Eater," She gestures to her partner as he also has managed to compose himself enough that he grins lazily as his partner decides to ask "May I ask what your name is?" The amber eyed girl scans them for a moment before introducing herself in a neutral tone "Blake Belladona."

"Its nice to meet you Blake." Maka politely says with a smile as Soul walks over to the book pile and takes the top one off "Ninjas of Love?" Blake blushes immediately as he reads out the title of the books she has gathered before snatching the book out of his hands "Please leave these alone." She states firmly as she starts to put the books on the nightstand, but she notices Maka blushing massively as she reads some of the material in the middle of the book.

Confused at the suddenly startled state of Blake and his Meister's blushing state he goes over before reading over his girlfriend's shoulder "...He pulled out a kunai before slowly cutting through my...while letting the tip of the weapon skim my stomach as it trails upward towards..." In an instant a surge of blood shoots out of his nose as he falls back with his nose still bleeding from a sensual overload efficiently knocking him out.

Maka immediately closes the book with her entire face flushed so badly that its frankly a surprise that anything else is still functioning at all "T-that was..." She manages to stutter out as Blake goes over and snatches the book from her "It is not! It may have some...detailed parts but it is an amazing romance story." The way the cat faunus defends her prized book causes Maka to get a bit curious while trying to calm herself down "Prove it." She says without thinking causing Blake to blush a bit while eyeing Maka suspiciously "How?" She cautiously inquires, and the Scythe Meister glances at the books assembled on the table before saying slowly "Let me...read one of them...just so I can see if it is as good as you say."

Blake looks over at the books with her ears flicking back and forth as if to show her thought process while she considers letting her read one "Well..." She starts quietly as she looks over at Maka again.

Hours later Blake is back to comfortably reading her universe's 'Ninja of Love' on the couch with her legs curled up beside her; however, on the left side of the couch is the massively blushing Maka is in the middle of the novel but is just as much into it as the cat faunus is "This book is good." She admits while turning the next page, and Blake smiles slightly glad to see another book enthusiast enjoy one of her favorite books "Its a series as well. The next book in the series is on the table when your done." She informs the DWMA student gaining a excited smile from her as the Scythe Weapon is still knocked out next to the coffee table.

**I wanted to do something with the Library today. Don't know why I just did, but this also went in a different direction then I thought. Originally it was going to be about the Faunus struggles in Blake's world instead it turned into a fan gained for the Ninja in Love series. So... yay! Hope its good enough for you guys. See ya next time!**

***Thank you to Nobody 0 for catching a spelling error.**

**~DeathOnWings1203~**


	9. Feel the Beat of my Nonexistent Heart

**This story is about to introduce two more Ocs in the form of Nobodies. I think you people know whose Nobodies these two are; however, they tend to be different from their Sombodies. So without further ado lets begin! Warning: There are spoilers for the Kingdom Hearts Franchise so either skip the first couple of paragraphs or don't read this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: ...I own my Ocs and Myst owns hers. Any other character that shows up isn't mine or hers.**

Nobodies: Creatures that don't belong to either Darkness or Light, but rather belong to something in between the clashing elements. A neutral zone that no one could have ever thought to exist in the first place. These entities are created when one with a strong heart losses that heart to the darkness. The body left behind somehow continues to exist with a will of it's own while being capable of mental ability instead of the instinct like the Heartless. With this ability to think came the remembrance of emotions. This memory of feeling caused the Nobodies that were more formed and powerful to experience an empty sensation within them reminding them that they are missing something very important to them.

They longed for their hearts once more as the memories of them being able to feel emotions taunts and pains them. In response to this want the most powerful of their kind banded together and formed an organization dedicated to finding a way to regain their lost hearts. At least they thought they were, but their leader, Xemnas, was actually using them to gather enough hearts to create an artificial Kingdom Hearts before connecting each of the members to himself through it. The idea was to imprint himself to each of them and basically copy himself at least twelve times over; however, due to traitors and keybladers demolishing the ranks of the Organization his plan never did come to fruition. Even though the original Organization was destroyed there still remained some Nobodies that still are 'alive' while others have regained their hearts through some form of means.

Which brings us to the Nobody who is focusing on a ball of shadowy darkness floating above his palm in boredom. Using his spare hand this Nobody brushes aside the messy white hair that is getting in the way of one of his brown eyes before clenching his hand around the ball causing the darkness to seep through the slight spaces in between fingers in wisps of shadows. As he concentrates on those wisps they hover up before swirling into another ball of darkness that is steadily growing as more wisps gather into it. The being of nonexistence continues to mess with the power of darkness while pondering how he knows how to manipulate it to his will before he shrugs it off thinking to be an instinctual ability. After all his Sombody commands Darkness extremely well, so it isn't very hard to believe that it would stretch to himself as well.

His crimson wings stretch out some and brush against the other Nobody who is sitting next to him with a book in hand. Her ocean blue eyes glances beside her to look at her bored companion before continuing to read. That is until a small orb of darkness floats in front of her book before shifting it's form into the shape of a heart. She looks over to the other Nobody who is smiling slightly before rolling her eyes with her own slight smile "Is there something you want Vaddix?" The male Nobody pretends to ponder what the answer to that question before leaning in and whispering into her ear "Why, I want you my dear Raxua." His actions gain a blush from his companion before she smacks his arm "Knock it off." She mutters while he laughs a little as he puts his arm around her waist and kisses her neck.

"Well I do want you... but not like that right now. I'd rather spend some time with you right now then to do be doing nothing right now." He admits while reaching up to brush aside her pink hair with a grin as he watches her blush a bit more. He's always been amused with how easy it is to get her to blush, but he doesn't do it that often because of her tendency to withdraw into herself with a mask in place because she isn't used to her regained emotions "So what are you reading?" He casually asks in order to steer the conversation into something more comfortable for her.

She looks back at the book before replying with her blush lightening "It's a story about a child genius who finds out about the existence of another magical race before extorting one of them in order to gain their gold." Blinking at the small summary the male Nobody tilts his head at the fact that it sounds oddly familiar "You know... I think David went to that universe at one point of time," He says while considering the chances of that happening before shrugging it off "Or not. I don't have his memories anyways." He says effectively countering his own statement while remembering back to his first foggy memories of his existence. It was only later on that he learned that his heart was taken for only a few brief moments so he didn't have enough time to get any of the memories of his original person.

Rax nods to show that she had heard him while trying to continue reading, but her companion gets in the way by creating a light blue almost virtual-like screen in front of her book showing an image of herself wearing a grey long sleeved shirt with a black rose in the center of it with a nice pair of jeans and a pair of fancy black boots on. This causes her to raise an eyebrow at him as he grins widely "What are you doing?" She asks with a monotone tone that she normally has, but his grin just grows as he whispers into her ear again.

"I was simply showing you how beautiful you are." His blatant complement causes her face to heat up once more as he continues teasing her a bit "After all you never seem to believe that you are that attractive, so I thought now would be a good idea to show you what I see." Her blush gets redder as she mutters slightly "Stop teasing me Vad."

He merely chuckles a bit as he pulls her closer to him and takes her book out of her hands then mentally maneuvers the screen in front of them "Come on Rax just look." She reluctantly looks up at the screen as the lighting on the screen becomes softer while the screen her has a small smile on her face with a loving look in her eyes while the light shines lightly behind her giving her an almost angelic look, and of course this makes her blush more as she sees what he apparently sees when he sees her; however, before she could look down or withdraw into her mask again he says "My beautiful Dancer... This is what I see when I see you and what you are to me. A loving Angel that graced my existence and despite my want to worship you and give you everything I have as well as I am you decided to instead come down to my level and go into the filth of the almost-human existence."

He looks at her with a soft look in his eyes and a smile on his face "You sullied your beautiful wings, forsaked your heavenly position and basically sentenced yourself to damnation for a brief time with me." Raxua's blush has reached new levels by this time and is practically housing all of the blood in her body when he leans in and kisses her forehead before continuing with a whisper "For that I must apologize for causing you to do that. I will devote all of my time, energy and existence to attempt to make up for the smallest part of your punishment."

As he leans back to give her back her personal space the male Nobody smirks as his love's face somehow blushes even more as he waits for her response, and a couple minutes pass with her blush not going down in the slightest before she finally manages to speak "Vaddix... you are such a sweet talker." He immediately laughs while pulling her close to him "Well I had to get something from the Real Thing that didn't involve fighting." He smirks slightly before leaning down and capturing her lips in a gentle kiss that she does return after a few hesitant moments.

When they part a few moments later her blush has again increased with her eyes shadowed behind her bangs "Vaddix.." She starts gaining the other Nobody's attention "Yes my lovely Dancer?" He says with a slight teasing voice before his girlfriend looks up and into his eyes "Your sleeping on the couch tonight."

"Oh come on!"

**Yep these two are the Nobodies of Aura and David. With Vaddix being my own creation I can get him down rather well, but Rax is a hard character to get perfectly since she is one that barely shows emotions physically; however, she is easily embarrassed with displays of affection so I decided to use that to my advantage. I'll try to get her normal personality down later on down the road. Also yes Vaddix is vastly different then his Somebody. Where David is serious and focused Vaddix tends to be mischievous and lazy while also having a comment for nearly everything. Nonetheless some of the few things they share is: The control over Darkness, being capable to control reality, they are great sweet talkers, and they truly care for their loved ones.**

**There will be more of these two later on, but for now I have to go! I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and see ya next time!**

**~DeathOnWings1203~**


	10. Manic Mechanics

**Time to switch this up into an internet series that joined the Mansion called 'Law of Talos'. Seriously this was an amazing series and I just loved the characters shown, and when Myst saw it so did she so we just moved some into the mansion. Lets start this!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own these people. I actually don't know who does so...they are property of the ingenious people that thought them up. Those people are amazing. Also I will be only using the Talos version since I don't know their actual stories.**

On the side of the mansion is another vast building that holds the assault vehicles that the people of the Mansion owns, or in actuality the vast amount of military machines that David houses in there just for the sake of having it. There are tanks, Warthogs equipped with mounted machine guns, ghosts, a few banshees, a scorpion or two and such; however, there are two vehicles within the vehicle assault storage that are constantly worked on by two teens. One is a small tank that is dwarfed by all other machines, and the other is a strange mobile assault vehicle that has two legs instead of wheels, a giant exhaust pipe coming out of the back of the oval main body that has a sharpened beak on the front as well as two beady black eyes that is hiding a hidden panel. The strange machine is the prized vehicle of the Mechanic Steffi and is named KiwiBot 2.0 since the original was destroyed in the Talos Tournament by another resident of the Mansion named Karl.

Said Mechanic is currently working on the Rocket Launcher pods on the side of her Kiwi Bot with her brown vest resting on the chair nearby and her white short sleeved shirt having some grease and oil stains on it while her brown gloved hands turns her wrench hard on a stubborn bolt. She standing on her tip-toes of both her normal foot and the robotic foot on her right leg that goes up to her knee which is barely hidden under brown shorts. Her light blue eyes are narrowed in focus as she is trying to figure out why the pod's covers are getting jammed "Alright... time to try it out." She mutters to herself as she removes her brown hat and wipes the sweat off of her brow before brushing her pink hair back then puts the hat back to keep it out of her eyes, and she quickly climbs up into the seat of her personal vehicle.

With a burst of smoke coming out of the exhaust pipe the machine rises up on it's legs before Steffi press one of her buttons causing three of the four pod covers to open revealing the missiles ready to fire while the fourth one jams once more with a loud creaking protest. Soon the metal grinding on metal causes sparks to erupt out of the section forcing Steffi to close all the pods once more to stop the destruction of her Kiwibot. As her vehicle lowers once more on it's legs she cuts the engine with a groan as she racks her mind to figure out what the heck is going wrong with that one part.

"Still isn't working?" The pink haired mechanic looks over as another teen with orange hair and a section of blonde hair over his forehead walks over while his pale blue eyes examines the uncooperative pod "Yeah..." Steffi admits while climbing out of her machine before examining the Pod up close again unaware of the boy rolling up the black sleeves of his black and grey stripped shirt while walking closer as his own metal right leg makes slightly more noise then his human leg reminding him of how an incident at the mansion cost him his leg, but on the plus side he managed to save Steffi from a terrible fate so he really doesn't regret it.

"I just don't understand why this keeps on happening Benzene! I have tried everything I could to fix this one part and it still refuses to open like it should!" She vents while pulling back her metal foot which causes Benzene to exclaim "Steffi don't!" His cry of warning is unfortunately too late as she kicks her Kiwibot's leg, and upon impact her metal foot falls apart leaving her with only one leg to stand on.

Needless to say she quickly ends up falling backwards with a startled cry, but is quickly caught by Benzene who sighs "Steffi you need to be more gentle on your leg. This is the fourth time this week you've broken it." His advice is met with Steffi crossing her arms in annoyance while she huffs "Well if the cover of that pod just have worked like it did last week then this wouldn't have happened!"

Benzene rolls his eyes as he picks her up bridal style causing her to yelp in surprise as he replies "Yes and if the stove had only miraculously turned on instead of suddenly not having the dial turned to do so, or if only you hadn't fought with Karl when you purposely went to go find him, or if only that clearly visible bump under the carpet wasn't there when you tripped over it." With the list of what has happened so far this week being repeated once more she blushes in embarrassment from both being carried like a bride and the list itself "Shut up Benzene." She mutters as he brings her out of the auto area and starts carrying her back to the house in front of anyone who is outside.

While this is a common sight around the house as Steffi has a hard time keeping her leg intact she still gets slightly embarrassed when he does this for her. Its not that she minds him doing this, but rather its just somehow embarrassing to her. Never mind the fact that they are a couple or the fact that they clearly care for each other immensely it just is to her.

Disregarding her embarrassment for the moment she looks up at the smiling face of her boyfriend with the sun shinning behind him causing a view that makes him look like a knight in shinning armor to her, and she smiles at that idea since he really is one to her. He has helped her constantly throughout the years they have known each other, and not only has fixed her leg without complainants- comments sure but not complaints- he has also taken several deadly blows that could have killed her multiple times. One such time was in the Law of Talos tournament as he took a slashing across the chest by charging at their enemy when he was about to pierce her through.

He may have saved her life more times then she could count, and each time it felt as if her entire world was crashing down around her as she helplessly watched as he took blows for her. She was lucky that he is apparently very durable as he comes back from the edge of death each time, and after his second to last near death experience at the hands of Karl she finally figured out that she was in love with him; however, before either of them could confess a rare argument came between the two of them with the end result being herself running through the unknown city nearly blinded with tears.

She didn't know how long she was crying in an alley when he showed up bandaged and still injured as he had apparently followed her in order to try and apologize for his words, but being stubborn she nearly forced him to go away when he got to where she was. After an tense silence he did apologize before explaining himself while wincing in pain as he sits down next to her and pulls her close to him. While letting out the last tears that she had she also apologized for making him go after her when he is hurt badly, but he just smiled and reassured her it was ok.

After a while Steffi got up while noticing that Benzene was having trouble due to his injuries, and for the first time without thinking she reached down and picked him up bridal style telling him that she would take care of him. She can still remember the blush he had on his face as he let her carry him before he gently spoke while stammering over his words as he confessed his love for her. Stunned for only a moment she merely showed him how she felt by pressing her lips against him catching him off guard for their first kiss.

Of course he quickly evened the odds with their second kiss which left her breathless and nearly too dazed to stand, and ever since then they were even more inseparable then they were before constantly enjoying each other's presence more then they thought was possible. Now it was unthinkable for Steffi and Benzene to be anywhere other then with each other, and with that fact going through the forefront of the pink haired Mechanic's mind she rests her head against Benzene's chest before listening to his heartbeat as he enters the house on track to their room where he would fix her leg.

**Out of all characters in the Law of Talos Tournament I thoroughly enjoyed Steffi and Benzene's encounter with Karl. Heck my first thought when I saw them was that they where a couple or that they should be a couple. This duo are my favorite people in the Tournament other then Karl, who was mentioned frequently, and I hope whoever reads this will go check the fights out. Seriously, go do that now. Whatever you have going on can wait. Well while you obviously will go watch the epicness I must be going now so see you guys next time! Oh, and how they admitted their love was a scene created by Myst and myself. That wasn't a part of the Law of Talos Tournament. Bye again!**

**~DeathOnWings1203~**


	11. The Mansion's Rose

**Did you all enjoy that last chapter? I hope so because the Online characters are semi-plentiful here, and by that I mean the contestants of the Law of Talos Tournament are mostly here! Why? Well...why not!? But this character doesn't have anything to do with Law of Talos, but rather an earlier Tournament... I leave it at that.**

**Disclaimer: I only own my own Ocs and nothing else! LEARN THIS ALREADY!**

In the dark of night the city of Libre -the name chosen by David and Aura for the city when it was being made- is quiet and calm, and the Mansion is not much different from the city. The only people ever active during this time is the more nocturnal residents which is really just Seras and Alucard as well as the founder of the Mansion since his insomnia still is going strong as his dreams are constantly haunted by his past. While Alucard typically stays in his area underneath the Mansion as his fledgling wanders the halls in patrol David goes into the gym and works on his strength as well as skills.

Like every other night the Avian American is currently on the punching bag warming up as he lightly punches the bag with his arms up in his guard while bouncing on the balls of his feet. As he continues to punch the bag he slowly speeds up his strikes as well as the strength and soon is pounding the bag while his fists are a blur from sheer speed, and with a final punch he gives a devastating right hook that causes a slight shock wave as it hits causing the extremely sturdy punching bag to swing from the ceiling before David grabs it to steady it.

Now warmed up he removes his jacket and folds it before putting it by the entrance of the gym, but just as he does that the door opens to the gym catching him off guard since the only people usually up never head to the gym. So unless his student Rhyme is up even earlier then normal someone must have been looking for him "Hello?" He calls out hoping to figure out who would be searching for him at this time at night, but all he can hear is the sound of sniffling as well as whimpers of a familiar sounding voice causing the teen to become even more worried since it gives him an idea of who it might be.

Heading over to the door and pulling it open gently David softly calls out in the hopes of not startling who he believes in there "Rose... is that you?" His assumption turns out correct as a small girl no older then six with brown hair partially covering one of her red puffy eyes that stare up at David in freight as something has clearly scared this young girl badly. Her light pink pajamas with rose patterns scattered on it is covered by her red tattered cloak that she wears during the day or when something has really freaked her out at night.

Seeing her cloak around her serves to increase the teen's worry for the little girl as he kneels down to the distressed child "Rose are you alright? Did you have a nightmare?" He keeps his tone gently and non-demanding to help calm her as well as to keep her from withdrawing into herself, and when she nods back he gently pulls her into a hug that she returns with more tears streaming down her face. He rubs her back as she cries trying to help soothe her troubled mind as his mind goes back to when they first met.

After returning home from the Law of Talos Tournament with more people going to live at the Mansion a strange pair from a different tournament appeared not long after. One of the new additions to the Mansion recognized them as the half-demon Dood, and the little girl that was imprisoned under the tournament's grounds known as Little Red Riding Hood. The both of them soon came to live at the Mansion with the rest of the newcomers, but Ridding Hood was very silent and withdrawn as she was too scared to interact with anyone.

The other newcomer Dood soon came to explain that the child was taken from her way to her grandmothers house by a dark, smoky like wolf with white voids of eyes with a pack of smaller wolfs, and while he claims to not know what happened during that encounter all he says is that she was imprisoned inside the Insane Asylum that was the tournament grounds for a very long time causing her to be distrustful and scared of nearly everything; however, despite that initial deep seated fear the resident kind-hearted helper Rhyme soon managed to become friends with the little girl.

After a few painting sessions and a glimpse into the fairy-tale gone wrong child's past through the painting that she made they soon were adventuring outside, but that's when things started to go very wrong. While outside the cloaked child heard a very familiar haunting voice flow through the area while Rhyme remained oblivious the the terrible things that were about to happen. Just as Rhyme did notice the young girls very frightened look the same 'Big Bad Wolf' that originally captured Red Ridding Hood had appeared once more to recapture the 'cHiLd' and return her to the Asylum.

Scared out of her mind and basically going through a repeat of how she was captured in the first place something inside the young girl simply snapped as a burst of dark power explodes off of her sending both the shadow wolf pack and Rhyme away from her as her signature Wolf-saw blade appears in her hand before she sends a flurry of both angry and terrified strikes at everything around her basically carving up everything in her way. With a surprisingly devastating power she soon made quick work of the pack, but was ultimately too terrified of the actual wolf to do anything to him, and that's when David speeds through the area grabbing both of them before taking them back into the house to keep them safe.

When they all got into the retaliative safety of the Mansion little Red Ridding hood was completely out of it as she was trapped in a swarm of her own horrifying memories feeding the dark aura that surrounded her through fear and anger; however, not one to let a friend suffer Rhyme quickly went to trying to help her as Aura arrived to aid them as well. With the combined help of the three people surrounding her the little girl soon is back to a more conscious state with a plan to repel the wolf once and for all.

She must go face the wolf and show that she is no longer afraid of him. While this would be no easy task for the scared girl the trio would stay with her to lend her their strength, and once out in the field once more the child finally vents everything the Wolf had forced upon her. With her own innocence being proven to the creature of Grimmoire the Wolf finally disappears to, hopefully, never be seen again by the people of the Mansion, and with the celebrations came a little more of her story.

She was only a child going to her Grandmother's house to deliver some treats when something in her picked up the attention of the Wolf who was a form of security system for the land of Grimmoire as it was tasked to find all those who would be tempted by darkness then take them to the Everafter Maximum Security Asylum for 'mandatory rehabilitation'; however, along the way the Wolf had gained a will of it's own before starting to condemn anyone it deemed naughty by devouring them instead of taking them to the Asylum. When it appeared in front of Red Ridding Hood with it's legion of Shadow wolves the young child was terrified and rightfully so as the Wolf had deemed her Naughty, but much like how so combated the pack in front of the Mansion so much terror inside the young girl had forced her to snap calling upon the weapon that she herself had no idea existed before forcing them all away. After the incident the Asylum sent a squad of undercover agents to retrieve her and take her to the Asylum where she would stay until her fight with Climber takes place.

With this reveal of her past and her history they came to the sorrowful realization that the girl has no family or place to stay, and that is when David kneeled down before her and asked her if she wanted to be their adopted daughter. With a startled expression on her face the young girl began to cry once more before nodding timidly before Aura and David surround her in a loving embrace, and with them surrounding her Aura came up with the young girl's new name: Rose. For though she a Rose can be a beautiful flower it still has thorns that can prickle one's fingers just like the young child.

Bring back to the present David picks up his adopted child in his hands and keeps her close as her crying is slowing down before starting to walk to her bedroom, and once they reach the bedroom he gently tucks her in before sitting on the bed next to her "Rose the thing about Nightmares is that they aren't real. They can't really hurt you." He softly tells her while stroking her hair soothingly, but she soon grabs his hand tightly not wanting him to go as her soft timid voice is barely heard "David...please don't leave me..." Gently grasping back at her hand he smiles down at her slightly before nodding as he picks her up with the blankets and lays down on her bed before putting her on his chest with his arms circling around her. While listening to the heartbeat of her foster father Rose soon falls asleep while muttering "Daddy..." This gives the Avian American a soft smile as he closes his eyes as well resting for a few moments planning on getting back to the gym as soon as his daughter is fully asleep once more.

A few hours later as Rhyme appears in the Gym to continue her training with David she finds it to be empty except for her mentor's jacket neatly folded by the entrance causing her to get worried since he never goes anywhere without his jacket, and she goes on a search for him carefully checking around the Mansion in the hopes of finding him. Soon she comes across a room with the door partially open, so she looks in and what she sees makes her smile softly.

David is sound asleep with his child securely in his arms while Rose is breathing gently with a small smile on her face as she finally feels safe from everything the multiverse could send at her.

**So... Rose is a bit of a complicated character. As the actual version of her was never explained more the a teaser trailer for the Endzone Tournament and a few uncompleted comics we had to take some creative liberties with her personality. So I took in what we did know about her past, where she resided for a large part of her life, her weapon, how she gained her weapon, and her encounter with the wolf to come up with her personality. A timid shy girl who is frightened easily, but if pushed far enough will explode on you in a deadly show of skill. It seems to work pretty well in my point of view, but who knows how she was suppose to actually turn out. Anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Sorry for the shaky start but the beginnings are always the hardest part of any story. See you guys next time! I hope you watch both the Law of Talos Tournament and the Endzone Tournament!**

**~DeathOnWings1203~ **


	12. The Healer and her Fighter

**So with a couple unknown people done for the last two chapters I'm going to show a resident that I'm certain almost everyone knows. Also I want to thank both myster8icarus and Nobody 0 for reviewing each of my chapters. So far you two are the ones driving me forward with your kind words. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own these people. They are mostly owned by Square Enix...and others.**

It is an accepted fact with so many fighters, warriors and just dangerous individuals that many people can get injured in a variety of ways that van range from inconvenient to life-threatening. With that just an accepted fact everyone in the Mansion almost every resident has gone to the Infirmary at least once -with some going multiple times a week- as well as met the gentle, kind-hearted healer that works hard to keep everyone in top form and health. With a gentle smile and an even more gentle touch her bedside manner has made it easy for nearly everyone to befriend her which does include the prideful people that refuses any aid whatsoever.

This gentle woman, when not caring for others, is caring and tending to the flowers of the indoor garden along with the Goddess of Nature who enjoys the company of the rare kind of human she is, and they both become fast friends surprising those who know Viridi except Pit who is happy to see his girlfriend befriend a human believing that she is beginning to see the good in humanity. This woman has helped so many people both in the Mansion and in the city that she had begun to get some people who wanted to get to know her more then just friends, but unfortunately for them she always gently turns them down explaining that she is already with someone; however, once and a while their is that kind of person that doesn't get the message and when that happens her boyfriend always makes a point to step in and explain the situation better to them.

With the person like he was he never had to be pushy or violent either especially since his sleeveless blue shirt let his impressive muscles be shown rather easily in the first place, but it was also his demeanor was so cheerful, outgoing and positive that has that potential for completely destroying someone that he just doesn't use that strength so no one could actually be convinced to continue chasing this woman lest they actually find out what he could actually do to them. Another good factor that prevents anyone else from trying their luck is the massive blade always strapped onto the back of the black haired fighter with kind sky blue eyes that seem to be always shifting with some sort of natural energy.

They are usually seen together making their differences seem very pronounced. She wore a pink dress that gives her a concealing charm, he wears a blue shirt that basically hides nothing about his physique. He hair is neatly down in a braid down her back with the pink bow he got her keeping it together while his hair remains spiky and untamed as well as semi-untouched by the laws of gravity. The girl always has a gentle smile that would calm a person down and make them at ease while his smile radiates excitement and boundless energy that seems to give a person ten shots of caffeine in an instant, but one thing that they both do have is a sense of being kind caring people.

Which is why the fighter rarely ever gets into a fight with anyone else over anything in the Mansion much less over who his girlfriend wants to be with. After all she is a very honest person and any problems they have are worked on immediately instead of putting it aside for a later date; however, that doesn't mean he doesn't have an aggressive side to him that shows when things boil over. Should this rare event happen it is best to not get in his way as he unleashes his skills with that massive blade on his back unless you are his girlfriend as she is the best person to calm him down through her gentle and firm words as well as her stubborn personality to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid.

She serves as his calming influence whenever he has had a bad day or is on edge from an incident, and in turn he is her shield and sword that defends her with everything he has while swearing to always stay with her. Together they make a great team in both love and combat as they compliment each other perfectly in nearly every way.

It shows especially during combat where the fighter would always be ahead in combat wielding his massive blade skillfully to inflict as much physical damage as possible while the healer would orchestrate their fights with her mystical chants as she casts spells from afar. Both of them working together in the delicate dance of battle with the each of them knowing each other enough to predict each other perfectly to cover the weaknesses of their partner. The fighter would take the brunt of the attacks while the healer would keep him healed and keep their enemies off guard with the strikes of lightning, burns of flames, freeze of ice or the cutting of the wind. That is how they work together so well, and that is how they will always work together. Keeping each other balanced, watching each others back, trusting in each other, and make sure that nothing happens to each other.

That is simply the relationship of Zack Fair and Aerith Gainsborough. The Former First Class Solider of Shinra and the Last Cetra, child of the planet.

**This is by far my shortest Chapter... and most likely my worst chapter so far. I wanted to do something with these two, but I wasn't able to do anything other then think about the fact Aerith is a Healer and in this place everyone has to know her by now. Unfortunately, while the other ones took a path of their own after I gained an idea this one hit a road block fairly quickly. I feel as if I repeated a lot of things, so I'm sorry... this one isn't that good at the end. Forgive me Aerith and Zack I didn't do you that well. **

**Also sorry to Myst and Nobody 0 whom I failed massively in this chapter. Well... Hopefully I have a better idea tomorrow! So I hope that you return even though this was a terrible chapter! So, I'll see you guys next time! See you later!**

**~DeathOnWings1203~**


	13. Court of Sins

**Well I had some interactions with the two people that I mentioned before in the last chapter that said that chapter wasn't all that bad. So, either I'm just pessimistic or they're trying to make me feel better... probably the pessimism, but regardless I hope to make this chapter much better then the last one as well as open a new aspect of David to the public. So lets get on with this!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the majority of the people that are in mansion in general, but I do own my Oc. So...yay!**

Their are many people that come to the Mansion that seem to have a affinity to death or have defied death entirely such as Alucard, Seras and Rachel. Heck, even David has defied death on some occasions and even got resurrected after a certain incident (no one like to talk about that incident); however, whether they have been resurrected, saved or just defied death none are more closely related to it then the Avian American's mistress- as in boss- Court A.K.A The Clockwork Doll.

The Clockwork Doll is the embodiment of two of the Seven Deadly Sins: Sloth and Greed. She is the person that people meet after death for their judgement as well as if they pass on to Heaven or be damned unto hell within her court. Of course they have to be able to get past the Master of the Graveyard first and avoid being eaten by her or captured by her servants then eaten by Graveyard before even getting a chance to be seen by Court. Why they do that is beyond everyone, but hey it slims down the amount of people who get judged and makes things more manageable. Of course as the Master of the Court one would believe that she had a perfect knowledge of the legal system as well as how things are suppose to go right?

Well you would be wrong! At least in the past you would have been wrong, and still would be partially wrong since she doesn't completely understand the system still; however, this is where David comes in as her servant. You see a while back he was influenced into entering the realm of the Deadly Sins where he initially met the Master of the Graveyard and her servants- who seem to twins of sorts- before managing to get away from the physical form of Gluttony. Further on down the path he found a strange Clock tower in the depths of the forest where a voice rings out from inside that came from the former Vessel of Greed, GEAR, who is mostly trapped inside due to his past actions.

Revealing the location to be a place known as Evils Forest where the awakened vessels of the Seven Deadly Sins- Greed, Lust, Wraith, Sloth, Gluttony, Envy and Pride- would gather before creating some form of Utopia in Hell. Skeptical of the idea that any thing involving sins could possible create a Utopia, much less one in Hell, the teen continues on down the path where he comes across what seems to be a Theater and Courthouse right next to each other; however, being told by the Vessel of Pride that the Theater was only for the Seven Sins he was left with only one other choice and headed to the courthouse in hopes of finding out what was going on.

Once inside the doors slammed behind him startling him slightly before the intimidating sound of a gavel slamming against a podium cracks through the massive courtroom while a girl with long light blue pigtails wearing a simple, yet elegant, dark blue dress called a trail to order with David as the prosecuted, but before he could even begin to demand what was happening the sound of the gavel cracks once more as she declared him guilty. No evidence, no witnesses, no actual trial. Just an immediate damnnation unto the fiery depths of hell, and despite convinced that he would go to Hell one day for his atrocious actions during his time in the realm of the living he hasn't died quite yet and he wasn't going to take that farce of a trial.

Needless to say he exploded with anger as his Darkness swirled around him dangerously as he refused her judgement before starting to verbally attack her actions with his dark energy seeming to be ready to strike through the poor girl as well, but before he could start an actual assault the poor girl began to cower while crying out for her father claiming not to know what to do. While this response is certainly logical to cower in fear, the calling out for her father slightly threw the angry Angel of Death off causing him to pause in his actions and reconsider what he was about to do. The fact that the girl began to sob in fear completely cooled down the teen since he hated to see any girl cry- unless they have crossed him very badly in which case he does not care in the slightest- and he soon went up to the podium before beginning to comfort her.

After getting the blue haired girl to calm down- while promising not to pierce her through multiple times- David was told by her that she is the Master of the Court and it is her job to dictate who goes to Heaven or Hell, but she admits that she doesn't really know what she is doing since she was never taught by anyone. She only accepted the role because her father, the person who built the Theater and Courthouse, was a Judge himself and she wanted to follow in his footsteps. When questioned where she got the idea that she should only damn people to the depths of Hell she replied that she was told to by the Mage of Time who is a replacement of the Vessel of Envy that failed to awaken.

With the knowledge that the young lady had no idea what she was doing as well as the knowledge that millions of innocent people who died naturally or by accident will come through this court hoping for a fair assessment of their place in Heaven or Hell he offers to teach her what he knows of the legal system. Although originally confused about why he would do that instead of just heading back to his home she accepts his help and begins to learn the basic system of law, but before they could complete the crash course the other Vessels of Sin-and GEAR- enter the Courthouse in a hurry after sensing David's sudden spike of wraith.

Their hopes that the final Vessel had perhaps finally arrived were dashed when they caught sight of the Avian American once more, but they still questioned why he was still in the court and not being sent to Hell. After some explanation to the rest of the Sins both David and Court pondered what could of brought him to their realm. The question weighted heavily on all of them until a lone figure came out of the shadows revealing itself to be the Master of the Hellish Yard, or mothy for short, while claiming that she was the one that lured him to Evils Forest.

At the demand for an explanation by the winged teen, mothy explained that she wanted a pawn for herself much like how the Master of the Graveyard has two servants of her own, so she searched for a person with the capability of a massive amount of wraith before finding the teen in front of her. Feeling outraged once more at the very idea of being a servant to anyone the Aviation American vocally protests the very idea of serving this masked lady, but before anything else could happen the Sins separated the two of them.

Now in the garden behind the Theater and Courthouse the Clockwork Doll and David stood while he tried to think of any form of way out of his predicament, but with no ideas coming to his mind he sits down to contemplate the situation. Sitting next to him Court starts to talk to him in the hopes of finding a way to help, and before long they get back to the topic of the legal system as well Court's past when it sparks an idea in his mind. Jumping to his feet the teen quickly tells the Master of the Court to assemble the Sins once more in the Courthouse before walking back into said building.

Once assembled he tells them he has decided to become a servant which causes much worry among the Sins except for the Master of the Hellish Yard who is smirking thinking that she got her servant, but her smug disposition is quickly wiped off her face as she watches in surprise as the teen turns before kneeling before Court claiming that he wishes to be her servant. Shocked herself Court quietly asks him if he is certain this is what he wanted only to get a nod in return, so with his answer she hesitantly creates a contract that would bind his Soul to her making it so even after he died he would serve her as part of the Courthouse.

Mothy watched in building rage as her wanted servant signs the contract binding him to be Court's instead of hers forevermore, and once signed he swears in front of the Sins to teach her how a court of justice is suppose to be run as well as aid her in anything she should ever need. Unknowingly when he signed the contract he became more then just Court's servant. He became the Representative of the Seven Deadly Sins tasked to protect the Evils forest while accomplishing any task that the other Sins make as long as Court approves of it.

Because of he new found title/job David has spent a lot of time with the Master of the Court, and it got to the point- after a few misadventures- were they have a more friend-like relationship instead of Master and Slave relationship. This has caused Court to visit the Mansion on her off time that she somehow has despite the fact she is suppose to be judging the souls of the dead and spend time with the residents that reside in the Mansion. Of course even though they are more friends then the Master/Servant dynamic the winged teen has decided to call Court more often then not the honorific title 'Milady'.

However, Court doesn't quite like the title as it seems to separate her as his friend and instead more of his boss and has constantly told her 'servant' to stop calling her that, but since he claims he's on the clock he has to call her that in order to preserve a professional image at his work. That still doesn't stop him from calling her that 'off the clock' just to tease her, and that usually ends with a gavel being thrown into his face hard. These kind of interactions between the two remain quite common around both the Courthouse and the Mansion as he honors his contract to her.

Even now he continues to teach her what he knows in order to help her judge the souls of the dead correctly, and he most likely will for the rest of eternity.

**I think I may have rambled on a bit at the end but otherwise this was a pretty successful chapter to me! I also think this made up for the last chapter I did, so I'm pretty happy with what happened. Another thing about being the Representative of the Seven Deadly Sins is their that there some fringe benefits that we may or may not get into. And if you want to find out more about the characters that were talked about in this chapter you can find them and plenty more by searching Seven Deadly Sins Vocaloid on Youtube. Hope you guys enjoyed it! See you next time!**

**~DeathOnWings1203~**


	14. Comforting Wisdom from an Old Mentor

**Hello everyone! It's time for the next exciting chapter! Or at least semi-entertaining chapter... Anyways! Let's get on with this chapter that I don't quite know will be about this time. I usually just get an idea then roll with it, so...you know. Let's do this! **

**P.S The Guest that sent me a Review for my last Chapter. I have a message for you at the bottom Author note. I hope you enjoy the Chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Whoever shows up that isn't my own personal Ocs isn't mine. Just so you know.**

At the darkest times of night there are rare times where the founder of the Mansion doesn't wish to train- these are very rare times- and instead heads to the room to stare into the darkness of night with the moon and the stars being his own form of lighting. The shadows does not frighten him as they have aided him well in the past being both his cloak and his shield protecting him from the dangers of his enemies while keeping him concealed from his targets. He has learned to use the darkness to his advantage very early on in life, and that advantage only grew when he gained the power to manipulate it to his will; however, he does recognize the dangers of remaining in the strangely comforting embrace of Darkness for too long. He knows to fight back the temptation to unleash all of Darkness' power with his will while keeping it under and the iron grip of his control.

With the full moon shining overhead he seemingly stares out into the vastness of space while being lost in the even more vast expanse of his memories going through them and examining his life once more while wondering about the decisions he chose to make. It is not the first time he has wondered if he has made the correct choices in life, and it certainly won't be the last. The memories of lives ending before him, whether by his own blade or others, will undoubtedly haunt him for the rest of his existence; however, that doesn't mean he won't have others to aid through his troubled mind as his love, extended family as well as his actual family, and friends will make sure that he continues on despite his choices in life.

So there he stands under the star filled sky with eyes glazed and unfocused, and in a rare moment of time- when he isn't around Aura- his guard almost completely down secure in the belief that no one with threaten him on his own rooftop. That changes the instant he feels the cold feel of sharpened metal on the side of his neck snapping him out of his daze and instantly focusing all of senses on blade pressed on the left side of his throat "You shouldn't let your guard down that much." The Italian accented voice cause the rather vulnerable teen's mouth to twitch upward slightly before in a flurry of movements he elbows into the gut of his assailant causing a grunt of slight pain to escape from that same voice, and as he twirls around a blade extends from his sleeve with a flick of his wrist while he takes aim at the assailant's throat just as the other blade goes to his throat. Both Blades halt merely centimeters from the skin of each other's throat each of them having a slight deadly gleam in the moonlight while the two on the rooftop tilt their heads back in order to avoid being pierced through.

The person who attacked the teen is dressed in white robes while a hood conceals the majority of the person's face except for the smiling mouth that has a mustache/beard combo with a slight part on the right side of his lip due to a scar there. His own hidden blade extends from under the braces shielding his left arm that has a shoulder cape flowing slightly behind the arm that would have concealed the knives on the man's hip, and around his stomach is a band that has a metal version of a symbol that mean a lot to the two of them: The symbol of the Assassins.

With a laugh both of them lower their hidden blades letting them withdraw into hiding while the man pulls back his hood revealing his well kept graying hair with amusement shining in the wise eyes of this mentor "Ezio Auditore da Firenze. You are getting far too old for this my Mentor." The teen jokingly says to his teacher in the arts of Assassination before the older man waves off his concerns "I am still young enough." His reply makes the younger Assassin laugh a little before going back to watching the night sky.

Standing next to him Ezio looks across the expanse of night sky himself seemingly pondering on things himself before speaking up "You are examining your life once more." Recognizing that he said it as a statement rather then a question David sighs as he nods in conformation "I have done many things that wasn't necessary as well as lost control of myself on multiple occasions before slaughtering innocent people." Not bothering to try and counter these facts the Mentor of the Assassin's Brotherhood simply nods in agreement while simply stating "You have."

Turning to his student Ezio continues "You have also done many things to help the people that you have encountered." The seventeen year-old shakes his head sadly "The amount of good things one does can never balance out the things he has done wrong." Frowning at the boy's self-deprecation the older Assassin goes by his side before gently placing his hand on the boy's shoulder in reassurance "You cannot focus on the errors of the past. They will cloud your judgement in the present as well as the future." With the student turning his head to look into the eyes of his teacher he continues "You cannot afford such a thing. You do more then fight for yourself now."

"You fight for the freedom of Humanity." That one simple line rings with the truth as the Assassins fight to keep the freedom of humanity alive throughout the generations no matter what they have done or who they are "You are more then just a being of destruction and Death my _mio figlio. _You are a part of the unknown history of the world that protects the rights of all living beings while remaining in the shadows. We take no credit for the rise or fall of the empires we have aided or demolished nor for the miraculous victories of those who want freedom."

With the teen's full attention on him Ezio quotes a saying of the Brotherhood that is known by all Assassins "_Lavoriamo nel buio, per servire la luce. Noi siamo Assassini._" With the meaning instantly in the forefront of his mind David mutters the translation "We work in the dark, to serve the light. We are Assassins..." It's true meaning is clear to those who serve using it: They work in the shadows of history silently guiding and protecting the rights of freedom while never entering the spotlight. Their mission is important and their actions will echo through the pages of history by the actions of those who were in the spotlight, and their type of actions may very well determine the fate of the future.

Of course with him as an Assassin that includes the winged teen as he actively fights against the Templar order under the instruction of his Mentor. He has slit the throats of many people who were corrupted as well as defended others from the might of the Templar, and he takes pride in the work he does due to how his own freedom and rights were taken from him in his earlier years. He has also seen it as a way to put his deadly talents to use in order to help redeem his previous actions, but with the more people he has slain the more his sins seem to weigh down on him.

His mentor could always seem to be able to sense his internal struggle as he has always aided him in these matters with patience and an unusual sense of understanding that is rare among people. This along with the mentoring in the ways of the Assassin has paved a way for David to begin seeing the older man as more of a Father Figure instead of just a teacher, and with this brought a strong sense of responsibility to never fail the Assassin Mentor; however, to never fail is an impossibility and is bound to happen sooner or later. When the inevitable did happen the mental berating of himself doubled bringing more weight to his already heavy soul. Ezio noticed this with every failure and always sought to take some of that weight off the boy's soul with the wisdom that comes with the age the student tends to tease about, and thus a circle was made of suffering, responsibility, doubt, pain and reassurance that has never ceased from his earlier years as a Assassin recruit.

Even now the circle that cemented their Father/Son relationship goes on just much not as often as it used to, but it has transitioned to Ezio from trying to help soothe all of his student's worries instead of just his failures "What you did can never be taken back, but what you do next can still be decided." These wise words have been told to David countless time by the man he considers his Father, and each time it did help him continue on; however, it just seems to delay the pondering that causes many issues to the boy's mind.

Gently speaking to the young assassin the Mentor of the brotherhood starts reciting the Creed of the Brotherhood "Where other men blindly follow the truth, remember..." Without thinking David continues the Creed "Nothing is true." The wise man continues with a slight smile he continues once more "While other men are limited by Morality and laws, remember..." Instinctual finishing the Creed of their order David recites "Everything is permitted...we work in the dark to protect the light. We are Assassins."

The Creed is recited to all Assassin recruits that make it to the rank of an actual Assassin, and they are wise words brought down from generations of Assassins that strove to keep themselves secret while they fought their enemies; however, while they are wise they are also ambiguous and can be interpreted in several different ways. One such way is that since nothing is true one shouldn't believe anything and since everything is permitted they should also chase after any desire that strikes their fancy, but this would be a terrible twist on the powerful words of the Creed. Another form of interpretation is that with nothing true everyone only lies and with everything permitted you should never trust anyone since they can and will hurt you simply because they wanted to, but this too isn't what the words truly mean.

Their actual meaning goes far deeper then the selfish views of one person as they describe the reality of Man instead of a kind of person or a type of society. Nothing is true for every person holds their own view as well as their own set of experiences that help them sculpt and define their own set of truths, so by that their is no one set of truths that is universal. One can do what anything they want at any given time, but once it is done they must accept the consequences of their actions. With the wisdom of these simple statements passed down throughout the ages of mankind the Assassins have had access to some of the facts of Man, but at the same time some have skewered it for their own selfish reasons.

This Creed does far more then just be lines to be remembered. They are the guidelines that an Assassin must keep in order to stay true to their goal of preserving freedom for humanity, and only those who can figure out the real meaning of those words will continue on the right path to do such a thing. These words also act as a reminder for the young troubled Assassin that despite his past shortcomings and failures he still continues on accepting the consequences of his own actions while forging his own truth to be followed in his actions of the present, and such with that reminder David smiles slightly at his mentor with his doubts and worries dissipating -for the moment- so he may continue to carve his own path.

"Thank you _mio padre saggio_." He gratefully whispers to the Older man, but he merely just smiles back while stepping back to the young man's side as they both look back up to the moon once more with no worries at that moment.

**This went rather well! I've always wanted to do an Assassin's Creed story, but could never establish at what time in history it should be or even the relative plot. So, I am happy that I did Ezio here, and I think I did he as correctly as I can get. Also translations below to what the Italian words means (I noticed their very close to Spanish).**

**Also I wanted to point out that yes David considers Ezio his father as well as his only parent. What happened to his other parents? Well... he killed them in a fit of rage. That is another story entirely though! Let's just say they may have had a massive part in why David is kinda the way he is.**

**One last thing before I end this: I received another review other then Myst and 0. Normally, this would make me excited because I always want to know what people think of my work, but this review was more of a...inquiring of another Fic of mine known as the Multiverse ToD where people from every universe is subjugated under the whims of your guys truths and Dares! Now, this person was a guest so I can't talk to them through forcing me to write this out here.**

**You may just be a fan that is curious of the updating schedule of the ToD. Perhaps, you are worried that it won't be continued, or perhaps your just tired of waiting for it. Regardless, I must admit I haven't made much progress on that chapter. In fact I was beginning to lose interest in writing period, but then I thought of an idea I had long ago: 'Hey! We have so many strange and wonderful adventures in the Mansion why not write them out?' So I did and this fic was created from that. You see I have a much easier time writing this because I can write whatever I want here! Any adventure that comes to mind, any insane situation, anything! However with the ToD I am restricted to the people who are there, to the situations other people want and the ideas of others.**

**So I am sorry if I don't update anytime soon... I promise the ToD isn't finished yet! I'm not just going to abandon it! It will just take me a long time to get back to it. I would like to talk with you one on one to further explain this, so Guest I can only do that if you get an account though... if you should decide to please message me if you get an Account. Alright then I hope you enjoyed this! I'm sorry for the very long Author note and, of course, please come back again! I'll see you later!**

**Translations:**

**_Mio Figlio - My Son_**

**_Lavoriamo nel buio, per servire la luce. Noi siamo Assassini - We work in the dark, to serve the light. We are Assassins._**

**_Mio Padre saggio - My wise Father_**

**~DeathOnWings1203~**


	15. The Flames of War can still be felt

**I'm back!~ I really did enjoy writing the last chapter as Ezio is one of my favorite characters in almost any fandom known. The wise Assassin practically brought the Templar Order to it's knees with his skills and determination. He is truly amazing. Also I hope that guest reads the author note at the bottom of the last chapter and understood my reasons. I'm writing this immediately after posting the last chapter, so I won't know until later... So lets continue!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything other then my Oc that may or may not appear.**

There are plenty of people who know how to fight in the Mansion, and almost all of them spend time training to keep their skills sharp. After all, if one spends a lot of time not using their skills, they'll become rusty or even unreliable, and this extends to fighting as well. The most well dangerous blade in the world with the power to slay anything before it can become dull and useless if not sharpened as well as cared for constantly. However, those who have had the taste of real battle take the matter of training much more seriously than those just keeping their skills as it is. The people who have survived countless attacks are the ones that will take and develop their skills to a level that some consider impossible.

For such people there is a special room in the mansion that they can use to simulate the chaos of battle as well as the weight of actual combat. This room is known to few as the founder developed this room based of his Holographic Room in order to become better himself, but unlike the holographic room that only produces virtual images of past memories this room can create physical copies of past enemies or any type of enemy through the use of nano-technology as well as the computer system of the Holographic room. With the system having the experiences/skills of multiple enemies stored into it's system it transmits the data to create said enemy to create it in a physical form while mimicking their abilities. Their is also an option to create a random battlefield to add another layer of challenge to the opponent as well as create multiple enemies for one to combat.

This room was christened the Arena. Only a select few people that would actually need such a room to keep their skills at peak performance was informed of it's existence, and those same people may use it when the founder isn't fighting off several powerful enemies crafted by the room. Two such people are using it now with their battlefield of choice being the desolate ruins of what seems to be a city that has been assaulted a long time ago. A few walls of brick or stone remain standing to provide some cover, but not much leaving much of the area open for any type of fire to shred through any poor fool that is stupid enough to attempt to rush through it haphazardly.

With the sand being tossed up by a stray wind across the empty expanse of the area, everything seems extremely quiet to the point of being very unnerving to those unaccustomed to it. Nothing seems to be alive in this place. No animals, no people, and not even any form of plant life. Its as if nothing that lives would dare to come close to it due to some unnatural force that seems to be the very essence of death.

While the sand settles back onto the ground the faint sound of scuffling can be heard coming from the northwest, and soon a squad of small strange creatures with a tank of some substance connected to a mask on their faces come out from the behind the safety of cover as they cautiously surveying the area for any hostiles while holding what seems to be a type of dark blue pistol that has a small charge of green energy connecting the front of the barrel to it's clip. As soon as this troops are in the middle of the wasteland a creature's head gets blasted off of its shoulders followed by the unmistakable crack of a gun being fired, and this initial fire is followed by rapid precision shots that nearly completely kills each one of the squad before one of the creatures is left the only one alive as the sniper must have had to reload. That single grunt lets out a terrified cry as it rushes back towards the cover it left.

Back behind the cover the grunt proceeds to babble some type of warning in it's language to the troops that remained behind the cover, but the warning wasn't heeded by it's commander as the more human-like creature's jaw splits into four as it depicts some type of orders in a different language while it's tone implies no argument will be accepted; however, when that creature's troops began to babble in immense fear while gesturing behind it the creature turns just in time to see the gleam of a knife before it is embedded into it's throat. As it starts to gargle on it's own blood it sees in it's blurring vision the sight of white hair as well as only one cold blue eye looking at the creature while their is a black eye patch where the other eye should be.

As the leader dies the grunts start to panic as they just rapidly fire green heated plasma from their weapons, but the lone man is able to go through the fire without getting hit as he stabs through the nearest grunt's head before drawing two Machine guns from his hips then firing back with a rain of bullets that nearly tears them all apart; however, with a few still alive the grunts run away towards the north through the barren wasteland where several more sniper bullets take down the majority before leaving one left to return to it's true commander.

Stepping out of the cover is the one-eyed white haired man wearing black pants with two holsters on his hips that hold the twin machine guns as well as a sheathe for the blade he killed the squad leader with as well as a simple grey t-shirt that does barely anything to hide how fit the man is. The ex-mercenary for hire, Slade Wilson, signals to his companion that there is no hostiles in the area for now before starting to return to the nest the two of them made on top of one of the more stable structures, and upon reaching the nest his companion greets him with a slight nod as the other man examines the scope of his sniper rifle "Something wrong with it?" The ex-terminator asks while checks the clips inside the machine guns he wielded.

The other man with short brown hair doesn't look up from the scope as his deep voice replies curtly "Making sure the dust isn't impairing it." When the man is satisfied with the state of the scope he reattaches it to his rifle before standing up revealing his abnormal height and stature as his body looks like it would put body builders to shame while his dark green t-shirt stretches across his chest almost tearing the clothing. The light blue eyes of the Spartan scans across the wasteland to make sure no hidden units are approaching, and with his cautionary sweep done he turns to his ally in this exercise seeing him lighting a cigarette in his mouth.

"So John you fought these things before." The statement from the former mercenary only gains a nod from the ex-solider "Lighten up a bit. The reinforcements will take a bit to get here." John considers the statement and had to agree that it will take some time for the main troops to form up their ranks and approach their position, but with no motion tracker, A.I helper, or Mjolnir armor to aid him he decides to make sure everything is ready for the assault.

Seeing his companion check on the arsenal they found across the wasteland of a former simulated city as well as the weapons they had with them Slade takes a drag of his cigarette before joining him "If your going to check this now then we should go set up the proximity mines." Only getting another nod he grabs the disk shaped explosives as well as his personal energy lance -a staff that uses energy to fire a laser blast- for any other scouting parties before jumping down to the ground then silently making his way across the ruins once more to set up their parameter alarms.

Once John completes the check of the weaponry gathered he returns to the scope of his sniper rifle scanning the area while covering his ally in this skirmish, and once completed Slade heads back while finishing his smoke leaving the remains of the cigarette in the sand. Positive that his capable companion will be fine now the Spartan takes the moment to reflect on recent events. With the founder of the mansion bringing him to the Mansion along with a Cortana going through the fatal rampancy that takes place when a A.I gets to old, and promising that he will find a way to keep her safe it was a all to obvious what he had to do.

He left the UNSC in the hopes that his longest companion could be helped, and after putting her entire database/being into a massive computer system the teen had put himself through weeks of sleepless nights trying to figure out a way to aid Cortana. In the end it was Aura that finally helped him by forcing him to sleep, and when he finally awoke he claimed he saw a solution in his dream: A physical body of a Reploid that would be able to handle the information she has gathered throughout the years. However, this would be no easy task as the amount of information the A.I contains is simply too much for any normal Reploid body. They would have to study Zero -as well as Rock and Bass- in order to come up with a more powerful body.

With the aid of Ciel they came up with the design for Cortana's new body. She would resemble what she looked like as an A.I except with pale skin tone and light blue hair with hazel eyes, but the most important aspect would be her system which would combine the technology of the the Reploids as well as the aspect of the human mind creating a unique combination technology and humanity. Unlike those who became machine after originally being human it would be instead a partial reversal of that idea, and with the help of the mechanical expertise of Steffi and Benzene the body was created after around three months.

During those months the Spartan Solider was removed of his Mjolnir armor, on his own accord, and was trying to adjust to the life that entails with living in the Mansion all while having no contact with Cortana since she was basically asleep in the Computer System as they were working on the solution to her problem. It still proves difficult for him as he has been sculpted for war since his pre-teen years, and with no war to fight in the Mansion the only thing he is comfortable with is the heat of sparring matching or training. During these intense training sessions he put himself under is when he met the Ex-Mercenary Slade Wilson doing his own intense training that would kill any normal or above normal people, and after both of them examined each other for long enough they both decided to challenge each other in a match.

It was surprising to both of them how well skilled their opponents were since without his Armor John's reaction time is not as inhumanly fast letting Slade get the advantage in that aspect while the Mercenary was impressed by the strategic ability the Spartan possessives along with his immense strength. In the end they both ended the match before it would go to far, and ever since then they both started to train with each other while chatting a little in their spare time. In time they both learned some interesting things about each other like how Slade's last profession was a Mercenary for hire that would kill anyone for the right amount of money while John was a Solider in an intergalactic war between the Alien Covenant Empire and the Human race and was considered a Savior of Humanity for stopping Galactic Genocide three times over.

Despite the impressive feats the Former Chief insisted that if he didn't have Cortana he would never been able to do it. At some point of time they exchanged the reason why they came to the Mansion in the first place, and while John's reason was simple Slade's story is a bit more violent. His initial reason for coming to the mansion was because at some point in time the founder gained a massive bounty on his head by Itex- the company that kidnapped the teen during his earlier years- and it was enough to get his attention. Apparently, the ex-mercenary nearly succeeded due to the Mansion's security system being literally frozen from an earlier assassin that was also taken into the house, but right before he could strangle the young man with a wire his girlfriend forced him back. Together they overpowered him then knocked him out, and when he came to he was in an interrogation room with his mask off and weapons gone. For some reason after that Slade's story becomes very vague as he doesn't explain what happened in the interrogation room, and the only thing he will say is that he was given a new reason to stay and he took it.

Now with Cortana in a actual body- and in a relationship with the Spartan- and a good friend by his side John could honestly say that he is happy here rather then on the front lines watching everything die before his eyes; however, that doesn't mean he won't be ready when the time comes to fight once more as he won't let his new life be compromised. No, he will fight to the end in order to make sure this place stays safe from every threat, and he will even take up his armor once more should he have to. Until then though he will continue to enjoy this more peaceful life.

An explosion that tosses up sand along with the debris of the ruins and enemies snaps him out of his thoughts as he sees his companion with his staff out, and one signal later he is back on his rifle shredding through infantry as they both continue to keep their skills at their peaks while also trying to become even better then ever thought before. They both have a new life to protect and they both won't let anything happen to it.

Even at the cost of their lives.

**Slade Wilson is from the D.C Universe and is most widely known as the main enemy of the Teen Titans while John 117 is known as Chief Petty Officer Master Chief from the Halo series. They do both live at the Mansion, and I just thought of two people who have survived some insane things that might becomes companions or good allies in the flames of war. So this happened... and lasted much longer then I thought it would... Well I do hope you enjoy it! This also came a bit later then normal and I am sorry for that. Anyways see you next time! Bye!**

**~DeathOnWings1203~ **


	16. Thievery of the Sweetest Kind

**Its time to continue the humor aspect of this Fic! I believe that we've had enough seriousness for now, and I hope to bring some humor here with a very ****_sweet _****theme. Heh... Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I only own my Ocs here. The others belong to their owners.**

The Mansion at times can be a dangerous place since with the diverse amount of people living at the mansion include the unfortunate side effect of also having a diverse amount of enemies, but that doesn't mean there can't be some moments of peace in the Mansion. In fact, they happen far more then one would think. Now this may be due to the fact that every once and a while the residents just want some time to themselves or with the people they love, or it may just be from pure random luck. When this happens sometimes a person can actually have the time to do something very nice for another which leads us to the young child in question.

In the kitchen with ingredients neatly organized on the counter and dishes in the sink is a small six year old child with slick black hair that usually covers the left one of his calm blue eyes wearing a simple black shirt with a slightly scratched up and tarnished silver cross around his neck that looks rather familiar. His jeans have botches of white flour on them from his earlier endeavor, and a small black jacket that looks an awful lot like David's is neatly hanged on a door handle. This child is none other then Lance Graves the son of David Graves and Aura Pyras. Now many of you may be confused of how this may be. After all having a six year-old son at their age would imply that Aura got pregnant with David's child around the age of ten or eleven, but that never happened.

To put it as simply as possible: Lance is from the future and he traveled back in time with his sister in order to be with his parents since they mysteriously vanished one day. What happened to them is unknown by all, and whatever happened in that timeline shall remain a mystery for the time being. What they do know is that Lance took after his father and has been training himself rigorously under the tutelage of his Grandfather, Ezio, as well as his Father. In fact other then his eyes and slightly darker skin color the only thing the boy doesn't have that his father has is Wings as he was born without the ability to grow wings while his Sister did gain a pair of beautiful light blue wings. How they ended up as light blue is beyond everyone, but everyone agrees that the children are both very adorable.

The young child has just finished his latest trial that he has been working on for the past two hours in intense focus and precision learning. Baking a batch of cookies. While this may confuse some that baking cookies could be a difficult endeavor we must switch the focus to Lance's mother for the reason why it can be in one simple fact: she burned down their last house in an attempt to cook something. Apparently it involved the stove, bacon, grease and a Pineapple, and although she has improved quite a bit since then she isn't allowed to be in the kitchen or near any cooking devices alone. Everyone does enjoy the mansion after all or else they wouldn't be here.

Lance smiles as he carefully puts the cookies on a plate near the stove before looking down at his clothing "I should probably wash up and change while these cool." He mutters to himself before starting off to his room as he continues to himself "After all I don't want to be filthy as I give this to my dear Cherry Blossom." Smiling slightly at the thought of his girlfriend- yes he has a girlfriend at his age and it is extremely adorable- he goes off to make himself presentable; however, he could never have predicted what would happen as he is gone.

Merely a few moments later the founder of the Mansion drifts into the kitchen as he is lured in by the smell of chocolate that interrupted his meditation"Mmm... I smell deliciousness." He states out loud while scanning the kitchen for his prize, and when he does he licks his lips before looking around for a sign of who could have made them "That is odd... Normally someone would be here watching over their food..." He ponders while going over to the plate of cookies then examines them before finding the bottom of the cookies are slightly over cooked causing himself to smile "Must of been Aura. She has been making leaps and bounds with her cooking."

Chuckling to himself he picks up three cookies "I'm sure she won't mind." He takes a bite into the freshly baked cookie and shivers in slight pleasure as the chocolate melts in his mouth "Oh my... She's doing better then I thought. Maybe she doesn't need someone to watch her anymore..." He ponders the matter while leaving "Then again she did burn down the last house with a Pineapple...I mean how does one even do that?" With that question perplexing him still he leaves the area.

A minute later the ever cheerful hunter-in-training Ruby enters the kitchen with a flurry of roses behind her as she looks around frantically "I sense Cookies!" She exclaims before almost instantly locking on to the treats lying there unguarded "Yay! Cookies!" She is at the treats in an instantly as she cheers before pausing for a moment "But...they aren't mine... I really shouldn't..." The noble scythe wielder struggles internally as she tries not to take any of the cookies, and then she looks around for any sign of who could have possibly made the delicious morsels that are tempting her.

That's when she notices the ingredients sorted in a very organized manner that one might say could only be down by a very efficient person or an OCD person, and in Ruby's mind that could only be one person "Weiss made these!" She exclaims with a smile before it changes to a confused look "But why? She doesn't really eat cookies..." That question bugs her for a few moments before an answer dawns on her "She must have made these for me." The young Rose smiles softly with a fond look on her face "She is so nice to me... I should do something for her!" Glancing over to the cookies and takes five of them "I'll wait for her to bring the rest and then I'll give her a nice hug before we cuddle. Maybe I can get her a present." Thinking over ideas she leaves to plan a nice surprise for her girlfriend.

Less then a minute later the white clad heiress of the Schnee Dust Company marches into the Kitchen with a flustered face annoyed by the blonde haired brute of her team "How could she even imply that I would do such a thing to Ruby! We are nor ready for such a thing and even if we were she and I would talk about it before having-" Her frustrated self-rant pauses as she survey's the kitchen's state taking in the ingredients, the oven, the flour and rose petals covering the floor, and finally the chocolate creations.

"This place is a mess... Who could have done this?" She goes through a list of people in her mind "Blake prefers the library, that brute usually is out in the city or training, Aura isn't allowed to be alone in the kitchen due to some pineapple incident, David is always meditating at this time in the day, so that would leave...Ruby." It makes sense in the Heiress' mind since the scythe wielding girl is almost always extremely happy to have her sweets, and given enough of a time between having her sweets she may have made her own to subdue her cravings. But if that was true she should be here eating them all instead of just some of them unless she made them for a different reason.

"Did she make them for...me?" Weiss wonders aloud while glancing down at the rose petals thinking about that possibility "Well... She is always trying so hard to be very nice to me despite my... harsh attitude. Also she could have run off to finish preparing some surprise for me." Her analytic mind examines the situation once more with the possibility in mind. The materials out, the flour on the floor indicating a person was a bit liberal with the ingredient, only some of the treats eaten and the roses leading away from the scene all seem to point to Ruby trying to surprise her with some act of kindness. The thought alone makes Weiss's heart flutter as she goes over to the cookies before hesitantly taking one then biting into it savoring the taste that she often denies herself.

"I should do something for her..." The heiress whispers to her self as she goes over to the broom then sweeps up the mess on the floor then puts it into the trash while planning out an idea "I'll get her some of the best baked cookies in the city then I'll set up the bedroom with romantic candles as well as-" She continues to plan while leaving the kitchen with the floor cleaned up of all flour and Rose Petals.

The final person comes into the kitchen nearly five minutes later with a cheerful hum before seeing how the kitchen is "Someone was busy around here." Aura says to herself before noticing the three remaining cookies "Cookies?" She blinks before going over to them then looking around the kitchen again "Hm... I wonder who made them?" Taking in the efficient placement of the ingredients, the washed dishes that are organized according to size and utensil, and finally the very clean floor she could only come up with one person "Did Davy make these?" Tilting her head slightly she thought about it.

"This could explain why I can never find him while he claims to be Meditating. He could actually be making some food for himself instead!" Her fruitless attempts to find his meditation area seems to be explained by this as she takes the remaining three cookies thinking he wouldn't mind "I am so going to never let him live this down." She grins as she leaves "Maybe if I bother him enough he'll let me cook alone again! After all it was an accident... I didn't mean for the Pineapple to-  
She pouts as she complains to herself about the accident that still alludes everyone's understanding.

Finally cleaned up and looking presentable Lance re-enters the kitchen whistling a happy tune "Alright these should have cooled down by now! Let's get them ready to-" He pauses as he sees the plate empty of all the cookies he made just around ten minutes ago. Completely shocked and confused he stares at the empty plate that only has crumbs now until he finally yells in confused anger.

"WHO STOLE MY COOKIES!?"

That night many things happened: Ruby and Weiss got very nice surprises from each other before enjoying a relaxing evening full of cuddles and kisses, Aura teased a confused and clueless David about his suppose activity that he does instead of meditating while in turn David ultimately decided to not change the rule about Aura and cooking. Lance himself however spent a long time remaking his cookies to the quality he made them before then gave them to his girlfriend as a gift. They both enjoyed themselves in the most adorably innocent way, but Lance still vowed to get the thieves back since no one messes with the Son of the Angel of Death.

**I rather enjoyed that one. I think this is a good place to introduce Lance- as well as mention his sister- to everyone. To be honest Myst and I never really discussed what happened to that timeline's David and Aura, but I always assumed that they either gave their lives defeating a enemy that would have destroyed everything in the multiverse or they were captured and were in the process of escaping as they children sent themselves back in time. Who knows though? I sure don't and neither does these Kids.**

**Anyways thanks for coming here to read this! I hope you enjoyed the humor (I hope it was funny at least) and I'll see you guys next time!**

**~DeathOnWings1203~**


	17. The Composer's Music

**Time to introduce a character that was- sort of- mentioned in an earlier chapter! He is a rather interesting person too... kinda a jerk, but he has a good side to him. He just doesn't show it often.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own these people except for my own Ocs.**

Over the years the Mansion has accumulated quite the number of diverse people with skills and experiences that could not be- and most likely would not want to be-duplicated ranging from legendary Reploids to a certain Master Chief to an Angel of Skyworld. With these kind of people around it can be quite interesting when people that normally wouldn't notice each other meet such as a certain very tall silver haired swordsmen talking to a technically deceased black haired ninja that has red eyes with three black pupils. Although some of these interactions can lead to disastrous results to the house- which also leads to an aggravated David who has to fix the messes- there is one person who can claim that he knows everyone in the house the best even if he hasn't met them.

This ash blonde kid wearing a white button-up shirt, black pants and white straight laced shoes. His name is Joshua and he is the Composer of Shibuya. In the most basic of terms he is the deity of that city and he chooses who gets a second chance through the trials known as the Reaper's Game. While his physical form looks to be around fifteen years of age no one really knows how old Joshua is since he is technically dead since his rise to power.

Regardless of the fact he may forever look the age of when he died Joshua's claim may actually hold some merit as his abilities as compose includes the ability to read minds on a massive scale as well as imprint, plant thoughts, upon other people's minds. Even though those aren't the only abilities he possesses as the Composer they are by far the ones he uses the most- specifically the Mind Reading power.

With this ability he has essentially learned almost everything about everyone in the Mansion, and the only exceptions are: Alucard simply because Joshua doesn't want to delve into the twist mind of that man, any newcomers to the mansion because he hasn't had the chance yet, and finally his girlfriend Rhyme. While he would like to know what's on her mind from time to time he loves and respects her too much to invade the mental privacy of the young girl, and also he enjoys listening to her talk about her day when they're alone at night.

With his knowledge and abilities Johsua has become well known as a person who enjoys to manipulate or taunt people with the knowledge gained, and this extends to nearly everyone. He has tricked Slade into believing his staff has been taken, Aerith into thinking that Zack was injured and Aura into thinking that she could now go into the kitchen without anyone else. Luckily, that last one was diverted by someone already being in the kitchen.

However, despite being a trickster and a manipulator Joshua tends to be a good guy. He doesn't enjoy the strain of physical labor, but he can help situations with his vast knowledge and insight as well as hold his own in a fight through the method of summoning objects to fall on his opponents or his powerful Jesus Beams which are massive beams of light striking down on his foes. He really shows his true power when Rhyme could be hurt as he utterly destroys anything that dares to attempt and harm his love in any manner whether it be a verbal fight or an actual fight.

Overall the Composer is a complex person who's mind is simply something that few could ever comprehend, but despite his arrogant and condescending ways the first one to ever see past that into his real self is Rhyme herself. She saw past that into the depths of his heart and found that he was a sad and very lonely person. When alive he never had any friends, companions or anyone, and that basically continued into his reign as a composer causing a mask to be made as well as his heart being turned into stone; however, this changed when Neku joined into his Reaper's game in the midst of a very important bet between the Composer and his former Conductor.

Along the way with Neku he slowly began to get friends causing his heart to return back to what it was to a degree, but it was only when Rhyme entered that his heart started to complete it's recovery. He openly admits that the original reason he was attracted to his dearest Raimu was curiosity since she was-and is- by far the most innocent person he has ever seen, but that curiosity turned into affection before that turned into love. This process of Curiosity into Love is the last thing that returned his heart into one that he had a very long time ago, and after getting his heart back he gave it to the girl he loves before getting hers in return.

Now Joshua is faced with a situation that puts him in a tough spot. In order to remain with his love she must die once more and take up the position of Conductor, but he would never wish for her to die once more as she may have a life full of amazing things for her to enjoy as well as the fact he knows she would not like the work that being the Conductor would entail; however, despite this he desperately doesn't want to let go of the girl who made his existence bright once more and is one of the only things keeping his heart from turning back to stone once more.

He has told Rhyme the situation she instantly told him that she would die once more, but unwilling to deprive her of a truly joyful life he still struggles with it. For now he enjoys her presence while he can as he knows he will never be able to end her life once more, and even though a small voice in the back of his head selfishly demands he kills her now just to keep her for himself he drives it back into the dark corners of his mind. For her he would do anything. Even go back to the loneliness of his city.

For she is his world and it will end with her.

**Sorry it's kinda short, but apparently I have a birthday party to go to that I was never informed about. Anyways regarding Joshua... I have played the World Ends With You and he is kind of a dick, but I always liked him because of the fact beneath that he is a nice guy with some issues that need to be worked out. I always thought the the kind innocence that Rhyme has balances him out and makes him a better person. Plus they look adorable together. So I hope you enjoyed the, short, chapter and I will see you again soon!**

**~DeathOnWings1203~**


	18. Couple Therapy Room?

**I've been wanting to do this one for a while now. I just didn't know how to do it before my dearest friend Myst offhandedly gave a suggestion yesterday, so I thank you my friend! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the couples you will see! I only own MY own Ocs.**

At first the screen is completely dark before grey and white static shows for a split second. After the static clears the screen the grinning face of Aura while in the top right corner is a battery meter showing the charge of the camera she has in her hands "Hi Davy! I'm making this video to help you with you with _that _room." Her grin turn more mischievous "You may ask how, but it's really simple! I'm going to ask couples that have gone into the room questions. Enjoy the show!" After that exclamation the screen turns back to static once more before showing a white board with a question written on it.

_Question one: Why did you head into the room?_

The first couple is Larxene and Axel the latter of them grins while the former one blushes slightly with the background looking like the training room "Why did we go into the room? Simple," The pyro's grin widens as he explains "We went into that room because of rumors of what would happen to couples that went into there." The Savage Nymph's blush intensifies as she seems to remember the incident "And man were those rumors true!" The Flurry of Dancing flames laughs while Larxene smirks a bit despite her blush "Yeah...they were." She confirms along with her boyfriend.

Couple number two is Ciel and Zero, and the scientist almost instantly goes cherry red as she remembers the room in question with their background looking like the lab that Ciel is always working in " O-oh... Well I got curious about it since it was always there, but no one ever seemed to head into it." She explains before her slightly blushing boyfriend gives his own explanation of why he went in with her "I wanted to make sure nothing happened to her. Knowing this house anything could happen, but I didn't think _that_ was going to happen." If their blushes were to give anything away it is the fact that they truly had no idea that the room had _that _effect on them. Not the slightest clue at all.

The final couple of this questioning has the background of the flower garden, and they people in this pairing is none other then Viridi the Goddess of Nature and Pit the Champion of Skyworld "Why the heck do you want to know!?" A blushing goddess demands from the camerawoman, but rather then question it the usually oblivious Angel answers sporting his own very impressive blush "I-it was an accident! We were going back to our room while arguing about Humanity again, but we weren't paying attention to what room we went into!" The Goddess gives a withering glare at the Angel for answering, but soon just sighs in acceptance that this questioning is going to happen.

The screen goes back to the White board once more with a new question written on it:

_Question 2: How did the Room affect you?_

In this round Larxene answers first "Well nothing really happened at first, but as I jumped onto the bed- that thing is extremely comfy by the way- I felt this strange tingling sensation all over my body before my attention started to slowly shift to Pyro here." After pointing at the smirking red head Axel takes up the answer "It was strange too. I was just looking around for a little bit when something in me just demanded I focus on my little sparkplug." With his smirk growing as he glances at the slightly blushing blonde he continues "And when I did all I could notice is her delicious curves and beautiful body... soon I was over across the room making out with my sexy Nymph." His words gains him a playful smack on the shoulder while said Nymph grins in a more seductive manner before purring out "It was certainly a good time after that..."

While it is more of his style to be a bit more silent Zero decides to start in order to avoid forcing his girlfriend to say anything that she wouldn't like to "I was just examining the room to make sure that nothing could harm Ciel when the powerful urge to look over at her just seemed to take over me." Now far past the point of crimson on the blushing scale Ciel timidly speaks up "I-I don't know what came over me, but when he looked at me with his eyes having something more," She pauses for a moment to figure out the right word before continuing "Passionate in them I just went over to him and started to kiss him." Bringing his arms around Ciel to comfort her he finishes the answer "Once she started kissing me I kind of lost it and before I knew it my helmet was off with my hair freed along with my chest piece and well...you know." The scientist of the two buries her head into his chest in embarrassment.

At this question Pit gets a thoughtful look on his face as he thinks about his experience with the room "Well... I didn't notice it then but my frustration with Viridi just melted away as we slowly stopped arguing." He blinks as he continues to recount what happens completely unaware of his girlfriend's growing blush as she remembers as well "Soon we were kissing while Viridi was pushing back towards the bed and soon my toga was off and-" He is immediately cut off by Viridi speaking up rather loudly "Ok Pit she gets the idea! I don't know what that room did to us but the argument stopped and then we were passionately...enjoying ourselves ok!?" The Goddess' exclamation makes Pit blush as he realizes what he was about to go into with detail. Did not know that obliviousness works in that way but apparently it does.

The White board appears one last time with one more question upon it.

_Final Question: Have you gone back to the Room since then?_

The two nobodies share a look before grinning slightly then they both answer at the same time "Yes we have." With a laugh Axel explains "We don't really need it and it certainly hasn't brought about some of our more 'passionate' nights, but sometimes its just fun to go in and have that instant want for each other build until it explodes out." Despite the obvious innuendo Larxene continues "Plus, sometimes our room's neighbors have a hard time keeping it down themselves, and while that can be nice for some people I enjoy the idea of being completely alone with my pyro during our moments." She smirks while tracing up his chest seductively before Axel returns her look with a grin.

At the very idea that they might have returned to the room Ciel's face turn so red that it might have well have had the entire blood supply of her body redirected to her blush "N-no! We haven't! I mean maybe I did like what happened a bit, but I don't want to be in a room that seems to have been made just for that purpose! I want to have a romantic night not a frenzy of..." She stops there not wanting to say the words while Zero pulls her close and whispers comforting words in her ear as he gently strokes her hair slowly calming her down.

Viridi nearly attacks Aura at that question "How dare you think that we went back to that room after what happ-" Pit cuts her off with his practically signature honesty "We have gone back a couple of times." This causes Viridi to blush harshly while turning to Pit in anger which normally would have made him shrink back in fear, but this time he meets her angered look by going up to her and pulling her into his lap "If what Aura is asking helps fix that room then we need to be honest Viridi." He says rather calmly to a surprised goddess before she slowly calms down from her anger "...Fine. Yes we have gone back, but only to try and figure out why that room made us do that!" She crosses her arms as she simmers in her remaining anger "But every time we go back the same thing happens again! It's so frustrating!" A kiss from her angel helps to slightly calm her down as Aura turns the camera back on her with a slight blush from the answers she has gotten today.

"Well I hope that helps you Davy! I'm gonna go and find you now to give you this." Aura tells the camera before her hand goes back out of the screen then it suddenly turns black, and David- who has been watching the video- sighs in frustration as he lays back on the memory foam matress of a queen sized bed in the shape of a heart with covered in silk sheets. He is in a room covered in the color pink with only that bed in it as well as a very sturdy door at the entrance of the room. Due to it's color design it has been dubbed the 'Pink Room'.

This is the room that the three couples spoke of. It was originally designed to help couples work out their problems by increasing the attraction between the two people inside making them realize how much they love each other instead of the problem at hand, and while it does work in helping couples through problems that might ruin their relationships it also has a small problem itself. The attraction increase doesn't stop once the problem is solved. This causes people who aren't being monitored to go into- what can only be known as- a passionate frenzy with each other, and before long clothes are off and people are getting rather physical.

To his massive frustration David has learned of people coming in without someone to make sure they don't do anything, and he is no closer to solving the problem of the room due to his lack of understanding of why the glitch is happening.

"Why doesn't anyone ever read the sign that says 'Do not Enter without Permission'?" The Angel of Death wonders out loud to himself.

**And it is completed! This was kind of entertaining to write as I do enjoy embarrassing some couples. Again thanks for Myst for giving me the Camera idea that helped guide me through this! I do hope you like the chapter when you read it! Not much else to say other then I hope you guys also enjoyed it, so I will see you guys next time! **

**~DeathOnWings1203~**


	19. One-Winged Angel

**I will admit that the last chapter certainly was in the T rating range... so many hints and innuendos... but I'm back and steering away from that now in this new chapter! So please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any people you see other then my own Ocs. I only own them.**

There is swordsmen a plenty in the walls of the Mansion ranging from multiple universes where their swords can be simple blades made to be practical, but then there are the blades that borderline- or completely surpass- ridiculous. Like Zack Fair's weapon of choice the Buster Sword. It is a gigantic piece of metal that has a sharpened edge or Leonhardt's golden blade. It is actually a normal blade coated in gold, but why coat it in gold in the first place? To keep his title the 'Golden Leo'?

Then there is the swordsman that wields that the blade Masamune. A katana-like blade that has the length of the height of it's wielder, which is somewhere between six to eight feet, it is a massive blade that requires immense strength and incredible skill to use to the fullest, and the wielder of such a blade can certainly do that as he has for many years. Using this blade he managed to keep a one hundred percent percentage of a success rate for the company that he worked for until an alien, claiming to be his mother, invaded his mind and kind of made him go insane while he burned his hometown to the ground.

The Masamune's wielder is a very tall man with skin paler then a vampire's, Seras and Rachel can testify to that, and blue-green eyes that shine with some sort of energy. The man's platinum hair goes down his back and stops near the back of his knees, and he constantly wears a black trench coat with metal pauldrons shielding his shoulders, black leather gloves and black boots that go up near his knees over his black pants. He doesn't really wear a shirt underneath his trench coat showing off his rather sculptured chest.

This man is known as the legendary first class SOLIDER Sephiroth Crescent or the 'One-Winged Angel' by those who fear him. He is a master with his blade and with his Jenova cells and the Mako injections he endured as a child his sword swings could easily bring a skyscraper crashing down with a single clean cut going through it. His strategic and analytic mind allows him to quickly come up with plans even in the heat of battle making him quite the force to be reckoned with, but in the past that was countered by his ego as the top warrior in all of Shinra; however, after his fall from grace at the hands of Avalanche- mainly Cloud really- has taught him more humility as well as the several other defeats at the hand of Avalanche (again Cloud).

Nevertheless, his skills with his blade certainly hasn't diminished through several deaths/resurrections as he could still take on squadrons of soldiers without aid and come out without a scratch, and in order to keep his skills that way he can often be found training his mind and body through sparring matches and reading select books located in the labyrinth of a library the Mansion has. He also meditates to make sure his Jenova cells don't start getting out of control, and while this may be unnecessary due to Jenova's head being utterly smashed by Aerith (long story) he insists in order to guarantee that he doesn't lose control once more.

Although his meditation requires complete silence and isolation the sword master certainly isn't above the needs of social activity as he often does have conversations with others either just to have them, or because his sharp mind can help people in some issues. He is rather well-known throughout the Mansion as more then just a devastating fighter as his advice has aided many people either in combat or in common issues. Of course he does have people he would is more comfortable talking to such as Zack and, surprisingly enough, Aerith.

It was quite surprising to him when they both forgave him quite readily when he approached to them about it. It seems when Aerith was returned to the Planet she learned of his mind being taken over by Jenova, and after that she realized it wasn't entirely his fault for the destruction of the majority of Gaia. Even after his death she could feel his soul being affected by Jenova causing his spirit to be refused by the life stream, and with his soul being unable to be absorbed by the Life Stream it gave the opportunity for his resurrection.

Several deaths and resurrections later Jenova's influence was weakened enough for the Life Stream to affect his soul and combat the tainting presence of the Alien entity, and after enough time his sanity slowly returned to his spirit. With his mind restored and the realization of what he has done to Gaia made clear to him a ultimatum was given to him: Either accept the embrace of the Life Stream and become one with it like all living things do, or return to the living plane once more but this time with his sanity intact to help destroy Jenova for good this time.

Weighing the choices before him he found he couldn't let these actions he has done behind without some form of repentance for them -also the idea of revenge against the creature that took everything from him kind of helped his decision. So with his path made clear he returned to the living (again) ready to stop Jenova forever. Of course it wasn't exactly an easy task as he had to gain the trust of Avalanche without dying again, and that proved rather challenging because at this point Cloud's instinct to the sight of the One-Winged Angel is to basically slaughter him where he stands with the others not that far behind that point; however, after much perseverance- as well as the fellow resurrection of Zack Fair and Aerith- he managed to gain enough trust from them for them to band together as a team once more for the good of their planet.

Jenova wasn't exactly idle during this time though as she brought back the three remnants of Sephiroth: the gun using Yazoo, the skilled swordsman Kadaj and the brawler Loz. Along with the remains of Deepground and failed genetic clones of SOLDIERS the Alien 'Mother' built up a massive army to combat her former 'son' and Avalanche. The two sides fought hard with other residents of the Mansion coming in to aid Avalanche during this battle, and with the realization of deepground's soldiers in Jenova's legions Vincent found her main base under the former Shinra Company Office.

With the group protected by illusions crafted by some of the Mansion's other residents they infiltrated the lair as deepground soldiers before locating the three remnants and Jenova herself with a new metallic body sporting silver wings that looked to have knives as feathers, and from within the center of her army the group sprung a surprise attack laying waste to all that was the enemy; however, with the three Remnants joining the fray they started to become a bit hard pressed by the three nuisances.

Despite this they manage to dispatch the three silver haired men for good before turning to Jenova herself whom had quite a bit of power. With her new body she slashed and hacked at the group injuring many people while keeping up a dark barrier that shielded herself from all harm; however, with the reveal of one of their groups greatest trump cards the barrier shattered under the weight of that blade while taking an onslaught of darkness. In the end Jenova's defenses got utterly demolished at the cost of a extremely skilled fighter using all of his energy, but even without her defense the Alien entity just did not quit.

With her former 'son' leading the attack Avalanche pushes her back while slicing off limbs of the creature's metallic body, and before long she was beheaded with a single swing of the Masamune. Apparently uncaring of her sudden lack of a body the creature continued to taunt that she could never die from the floor as they all surround her, but as she was making the threat of killing them Aerith slammed her staff through Jenova's head since she had have enough of the Alien's very existence. It wasn't just one time either! She practically went on a frenzy completely destroying the head before Zack calmed her down, and after she got embarrassed by the lose of her calm.

During the aftermath where everyone was getting patched up the One-Winged Angel was asked what he planned on doing now by David, and after a while of thinking he replied that he did not really know. With a grin the Winged Teen offered him, Zack and Aerith a place in his home saying that it was a place for second chances and new beginnings, and after a bit more thought he ultimately agreed along with the Couple.

Now he spends his time at the Mansion sharpening his blade and skills for the time when he will be needed, and beware all those who see the silhouette of a man with a single wing and an extremely long blade coming at them- especially if the song 'One Winged Angel' is playing- for the Silver-haired Swordsman is coming for you.

And when he does come for you there is no escape from the One-Winged Angel.

**If you couldn't tell Sephiroth is my favorite character in all of the Final Fantasy Franchise! He is so amazingly powerful, skilled, intelligent and he wields a blade that is as long as he is tall! Who else does that (other then other Final Fantasy characters) with such ease!? Also when I bought the game Final Fantasy Seven, along with the PS1, I learned more about him. He was once a hero of the people and not always an insane bastard, and rather then someone with lofty goals he was manipulated by an outside force that ruined his entire life! I can't hate someone who was forced to do his actions rather then choice to do it himself. I mean, he could have been the World's savior instead of destroyer if Jenova choose someone else other then him. So yes I like Sephiroth as a character not a villain since to me he really isn't a villain.**

**Also if you want to read an amazing story about the One-Winged Angel where he aids in saving the world after the events of Advent Children try FenixPhoenix's story 'OneWinged Angels' (Link here: **** s/4913884/1/OneWinged-Angels). I will admit the pairing is a bit strange but look past that and you will find that it is a great story. It's almost complete too! It just needs it Epilogue.**

**Alright with Shameless advertising done (The Author never asked me to advertise for her I just chose to) I must bid you farewell as this chapter is complete! So... See you later!**

**~DeathOnWings1203~**


	20. How to Write a Story

**I've decided to change directions in this one and turn the attention to you the readers! This will have no semblance of a plot to it or have anything to do with the actual story. Just a fun little segment for you people that may or may not help you in some way. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I only own the Ocs that will be appearing to help you in your efforts. Anyone else is owned by someone else.**

In a completely blank space, that is not unlike the void in between the realms of reality, there is nothing around at all. Not a single thing. Nothing around for miles and miles an-

"Hey there!" David exclaims while popping from the bottom of the screen into view with a large grin as he steps back a bit to be in full view "Scared you didn't I?" He says with a small chuckle before clearing his throat and starting the actual segment "Hi there readers of 'Connecting the Multiverse! (Or the Graves Household)'- or people who are checking this to see what the hell my Author is writing instead of the 'Multiverse ToD'- my name is David Graves! I am the seven hundred and twenty third experiment of Itex or to my enemies known as the-"

The very long introduction to my Oc gets interrupted by a shoe being thrown directly into his face "Shut up! No one wants to hear your full title!" His Nobody yells from off camera as David pulls the shoe off his face with a yank leaving behind a red shoe-print mark, and then he throws it back at Vaddix causing a crash off-screen before turning back to the camera once more with a grin again.

"Sorry about that. My 'brother', of sorts, is a bit impatient." He apologizes before continuing once more "Regardless you have most likely noticed that this isn't a normal part of the story. If you haven't try to keep in mind that I am talking to you directly thus kind of kicking down the fourth wall as if it doesn't exist. Realize that now? Good." With a snap of his fingers a chair materializes behind him letting him sit down before continuing "If you are some of those people that completely ignore the Author notes: First of all, that's kinda rude. The authors write those to make sure that you know what inspired them, who is following the story, answers to reviews, shout-outs, etc etc."

He stares into the camera as if he could see into the depths of those people who ignore the Author Notes "Secondly, this segment was created in an attempt to aid those who want to write stories! And is possibly a humorous segment. If not I just took a shoe to the face for nothing, but ignoring the throbbing pain in my face lets actually start this with part one which is lovingly titled,"

_**Part One: Why the Hell am I Writing?!**_

Beside David appears the image of a book open in the middle with squiggles and a pen in the middle of writing as he talks "Writing is the art of creating a story with written words that can appeal to ones emotions or desires. Which include but aren't limited to: Happiness, Sadness, Anger, Depression, Joy, Isolation, Regret, Accomplishment, Humor, Bloodlust, Horror etc, etc." After giving the definition of writing the book, pen combo drops out of the screen before a giant light green question mark spins in behind the Oc.

"But that doesn't answer the reason of why, and frankly I can't tell you why you should write because each person has there own. For instance the sad excuse of an author that is writing this right now is currently writing because he does enjoy writing some interesting scenarios while also managing to further distance himself from society." The screen freezes while another David leans in from the side "On a side note just because you write doesn't mean you will distance yourself from society, so please don't think that's what I'm trying to say."

Once the extra David is out of the screen the scene continues "Your reason for writing is your own! You could be doing it because your lonely, you want to get some ideas down, its for therapy, it is your passion in life, or just because you want to. You write merely because...you have a reason to! Even if its just because you wanted to try and do it once. Any reason is as good as any." With a smile the question mark disappears behind the Oc as the second part begins.

_**Part Two: What should I write about?!**_

As this part begins a wall of light bulbs comes in for the background "Like how a person can write for whatever reason they want they can also choose whatever the heck they want to for writing!" A Picture of the Red and White Pokeball appears beside the winged teen "Their ideas can be as vast and complex as they want. For instance take the Pokemon Series and say someone wanted to make a cross-over with Resident Evil with a Ludicolo and Chris Redfield as the main characters." At this the Pokeball gets surrounded with veins and blood spilled out of someone's body while David has a slightly weirded out look on his face as he contemplates this "While strange to me that can be done. Frankly, the only limits you have is your imagination and the Law. Which regarding the latter of the two I will be getting to later."

"Now while what you can write about is limited mainly by your imagination, and laws, it is also best to also at least have some basic knowledge about the series your writing about because it can help guide your story, and also accuracy towards the basic foundation of your fic can really help advance your plot in the later stages of it; however, this is not always true as there are stories written for humor that completely ignores the series and just mocks the characters/series entirely."

Appearing next to the teen is a Rose, a knife with blood dripping down it, the masks of tragedy and comedy, a ghost, a depressed person, and two people where one is helping the other one because they're injured "Another aspect of writing is the categories that stories fall under. These are normally called Genres and there are many different types of Genres to choose from such as: Romance, Horror, Tragedy, Humor, Supernatural, Angst, and Hurt/Comfort. Please note that these are not all of the genres but rather are some examples of them."

"The Purpose of Genres are to guide both readers and Writers alike into the more specific categories of writing that they wish to go to based on how they prefer to write or how they are feeling when they want to read at that moment. This is important since writers don't want their stories going all over the place, unless that is the point of the story, and readers want to read what they want to read."

_**Part three: The other types of Categories for Stories!**_

"Other then Genres their are specific types of fics that does not involve the emotional categories (at least mostly). The ones that I know are called: One-Shot, Two-shots, Songfics, Drabbles, Crack fics, and Lemon/Smut Fics. Now these do not have a grouping name that brings them all together, but these are known to be the most specific of what a fic can be. To help you better understand what the heck these things are I will give a brief definition of what they are."

Taking a deep breath he starts to fire off the definitions "One-shots are stories that are done in one chapter and are generally short, Two-shots are one-shots with a second part to them and with each chapter it because a bigger shot, Songfics are the stories that music inspired but people wanted you to envision scenes at a certain part of the song so they put the Lyrics in them to help pace the readers, Drabbles are a series of chapters that have almost no connection between each other and depict random scenes that the Author had in their heads (your reading one right now), Crack fics are stories- usually humor based- that make absolutely no sense and are utter chaos, and finally Lemon/Smut fics are stories with explicit sexual content within them instead of hints towards sexual content. I will explain that one more later on."

A circle of books slowly rotates around the boy as he continues on "These more specific types of stories are normally told within the Summary of a Fic and also help narrow down what kind of things that one wants to read at any given time. So in other words its like the Genre just without an actual search function." He pauses for a moment to think over what he just said before shrugging "Yeah basically that."

**_Part 5: How should I write my Story!?_**

A list of methods appears beside David, but has nothing on it as he begins "There are several actual ways that one can write a story. For example: The way that you are reading right now is what my Author likes to call: The Novel Method. This style is where things are written as if they're actually in a real book with Dialogue surrounded by "s and actions/events/descriptions written without the "s." The first section in the list flips to reveal the method as David continues "Now the other way that my author is aware of is known as the Script Method which is modeled after how scripts look for movies and theaters."

David: Like this! *He waves towards the Camera with a grin*

David: This method usually has the name of the character first followed by a Colon then the text. When the text is alone it indicates dialog, but when surrounded by two symbols that don't already have meaning in grammar it indicates actions, descriptions or events. For example, *He turns his head to look off screen* Hey Vaddix get over here!

Vaddix: *Looking rather bored the Nobody walks on-screen* Yeah? What do you need?

*His question is answered by David pulling out a Rocket launcher and blasting him with it*

Vaddix: *Gets sent flying from the resulting explosion while screaming*

David: *Looking back at the camera he smiles* Now this is how my Author normally does his Role-playing with other Authors over Personal Messages so it can be a viable form of writing, but he prefers for his actual fics to stay within the realm of Novel Format.

With the style of writing returned to normal the other method also flips onto the list before an awkward silence overtakes David "Um..." He starts before looking around rapidly with his eyes "Those are the only ones that my Author knows... but I'm certain there are more then just those two, so go out there and find out what way you want to write!" With his exclamation the list disappears.

**_Part 5: Lemon/Smuts? What are those!?_**

A picture of a blurred out woman and man completely naked appears beside a slightly blushing David as he clears his throat awkwardly "If you weren't already aware, lemons and smuts are some of the more...sensual types of fics that can be found. These stories depict events of sexual nature and are not limited to normal limitations that reality has -or even morality for that matter."

"These stories are not quite allowed on Fanfiction because of the fact that underage people come to the site, and because these kinds of stories are basically Erotica, the written companion of porn, it cannot be made on this website; however, if you do want to write these types of stories there are other websites that are made explicitly for them." With a slight uncomfortable shrug he explains "I mean its the internet, and if it has taught humanity anything it is that if there is something then there is porn of it. I assume that means the written form as well."

Hoping to finish the awkward part quickly he continues "A-anyways Lemon and Smuts can be as vast as the amount of porn there is on the internet, and perhaps there may be more since, like all other types of fics, the only limits this has is your imagination." Suddenly paling massively while shivering in horror "And some people has quite the depths of depravity for their imagination..."

**_Part 6: My writing is terrible!_**

With the other picture fading away and my Oc returning to normal he shrugs "So you think your writing is terrible. That can be considered normal for a beginning writer or even an expert writer." He smiles reassuringly at the camera as he gently says "Just remember why people write fanfictions in the first place: To enjoy themselves and share their ideas with the word! So what if your grammar and punctuation sucks? As long as you have some semblance of it down you can practice and improve your skills through writing fanfictions."

He shivers once more as he states "Just please for the love of god don't write like this **(Please Note I took this from a different story that just perfectly describes this manner of grammar)**:

_'This Sheeon chick new what she did, didint she y'know? I lyke beating up luusers. That's always fon. Hayner chalengeed me 2day to fite. I didnt, cuz he's lame, y'kno? Cant fite his way outta a paper bag. Short, skeeny kid, Hay is. Ugh, ritting sux. Im so lazy. Syfer and Foo lyke hangin' w/me, I guess. BTW, I dropt outta da 8th graid. Did ya kno dat?'_

With my Oc promptly trying to scratch his eyes out due to the horror of writing he just witnessed he screeches out "Please never do this to others! It is inhuman even to me and I have tortured a man through manipulating his nerves to only signal intense pain!" Taking several breaths to calm himself while his body naturally heals the scratch marks around his eyes he turns to the camera shakily "Just a couple of tips ok? First: While you don't have to be perfect at grammar please have some in your stories. Second: Don't use texting lingo in stories because those who don't know what the lingo means won't read the story, and finally please don't switch out entire words for symbols! It is one of the most annoying, to my Author and I, things you could ever do in a story! Like switching 'and' for '&amp;'. That can completely ruin what could have been a good story!"

With a shuttering breath he finishes his mini-rant "These are just suggestions though. You are free to write as you want, so please don't feel like I'm telling you how to do things."

_**Part 7: How can I make a successful story!?**_

"A well viewed and well liked story can sometimes be hard to find, but frankly a story doesn't have to be well known to be a successful story. I mean to some just accomplishing the act of actually writing the story makes it a success by itself, A.K.A my Author, while others consider their friends enjoying it to make it a success. It is all about perspective and how you want your story to go. So try and keep that in mind as you get those jerks who do nothing but complain about how a story sucks, and remember they are either doing that in a failed attempt to help you or because their own stories suck way more then yours."

With a pause he considers another matter before saying it out loud "Also remember that society changes with the times and what is liked now could be hated later on, so what you write now could be very well received in the future. In other words there is hope for your fic in time... as well as this one hopefully."

**_Part 8: Legal Restrictions!_**

Behind David appears to be a gavel to signify the legal system in a whole "With everything there are some laws that are in place to help protect us and keep proper ownership where it belongs. The first thing you need to know it disclaimers. Yeah those things you see in summaries or at the beginning of chapters, and if you don't know what the heck I'm talking about," He points up the page with a blank look on his face as he says "Scroll up until you reach the Author's note at the beginning. Then look directly under it. It's in a bold font so you can't miss it."

"Anyways, the importance of the Disclaimer is to make sure that no one assumes that you have ownership of any series that might show up in the chapter/story that belongs to someone. If a disclaimer isn't in the chapter/summary then either the entire thing is about only a Original Character with nothing to connect it to a series, or that person is in risk of being sued massively by those that do own that series, characters and basic idea. Also apparently disclaimers don't protect the lyrics used in Songfics and that type of story is basically not really allowed on Fanfiction entirely- even though that doesn't stop those who write them."

"There is one more legal issue that involves Lemons/Smut. Since, as previously stated, this type of story is basically erotica it falls under the law that states that no minors -people under the age limit for such things which does vary from place to place- may be shown or read such things and can cause massive legal issues for the entire website. Which is why I suggest you find those other websites I was talking about that have taken the proper legal actions to protect themselves from this legal problem."

**_Part 9: What now!?_**

David smiles slightly while standing up from his chair and erasing it from existence "Now my friends you go on and write should you wish. I honestly do hope you enjoyed this chapter and that it may have helped you on your way to writing Fics of your own. My last helpful advice is for those who look for things that tell you how to write successfully and that these methods are the only way that your writing will ever be considered good."

With his smile unwavering he says "Ignore them." He waves his hand as if to disregard those things "Completely ignore their existence for they are written by people who are arrogant and believe that only they could be right. Instead I suggest you figure out how you want to do things by yourself, and in that process of doing so you may come up with or discover a beautiful new thing for the entire world to enjoy."

He holds up a hand to get the reader's attention "However, should you need help doing such a thing I suggest that you look throughout the writing world, Virtual world, real world and every other type of world for the inspiration that you will need, and perhaps if should need more specific help then try and find things like this chapter that gives you _Suggestions _instead of _Commands _so that you may still feel the freedom to do as you wish instead of being restricted."

With no advise left to give he bows slightly to everyone reading "I hope that I was of some service to you, and that you may discover everything you have ever wished for in the writing world." Straightening up he starts to wave "So I bid you ado as you go and find your own way through the unknown, ever hopeful that I have helped craft the tools that you will need to survive it while persevering through the harsh criticism that society can have. Farewell, my friends."

Just before the screen could fade to black a charred and ash covered Vaddix comes back in front of the screen with a glare on his face before he pulls back his fist then slams it into David's head.

**I sincerely hope this helped you if you are trying to start writing yourself. I will admit that I had a different chapter I was working on when the inspiration for this was gained through a hilarious set of videos created by a youtuber called Tomska. His help through the more mature aspects of life gave me the idea of trying to help others through the aspect of writing, so I thank you Tomska and I hope that the next asdf movie comes out soon. **

**Also the next chapter will return back to the regular Mansion insanity. I hope you look forward to that. See ya!**

**~DeathOnWings1203~**


	21. Attack upon the Mansion! (Part 1)

**So I'm in a rather violent mind frame today as the only thing I can picture in my mind is this happening. I guess it works for the Twentieth Chapter, but sheesh... I didn't think this would happen this quickly. Oh well.**

**Disclaimer: I only own my own Ocs and no one else you see. You have been informed.**

All is calm in the city as people who gather throughout the Multiverse go through the stores and areas enjoying themselves while buying souvenirs to bring back home. There is a dull roar of chatter that serves as the background as Zack Fair and Aerith Gainsborough eat at a small restaurant that recently opened, and while they enjoy the good food they chat about recent events as well as each others views. They have both foregone their weapons since it was going to be a pleasant time out in the city, but that will be realized as a mistake soon enough.

Not far into their lunch an explosion's shock wave hits the restaurant causing the windows to shatter while rocking the inside making everything get thrown around, and instinctively Zack throws himself over Aerith to protect her. Once the shock wave passes the former first class SOLDIER warily gets up while helping his girlfriend up, and he quickly looks out the window seeing smoke rising from a building that has to be only about a block or two away. Quickly snapping into action he yells out for everyone to head towards the Mansion while he runs into the streets, but what he sees halts him in his tracks.

Coming down the road is a horde of human-like creatures that resemble wolves in numbers that seem endless. Each one has claws that look like they could claw through metal and teeth that seems made to bite off limbs while causing as much pain as physically possible, but the one at the front is the thing that catches Zack's eyes. A single Werewolf-like man with a scar slashed across his right eye while being physically bigger and stronger.

Itex's watchdog has found their city. Ari has found his prey once more.

As David's oldest enemy Ari is the only one to attack the Angel of Death brutally and survive, but each time he survived he came back modified to be a better healer. His healing factor was boosted to insane levels, his muscles were enhanced enough to punch straight through steel effortlessly, his body can take the impact of a train without any problems. He has almost always followed the winged teen throughout every universe he has been in, and more then once they have clashed upon different battlefields; however, it seems the genetic experiment apparently wants the Angel of Death's own city to be their new battlefield.

Another explosion rocks the area again snapping Zack out of his stupor and straight into action. He immediately scans the area for anything he could use as a weapon, but as he does that four half-human half-wolf creatures attack him from out of nowhere. Luckily for him several bolts of thunder came down from the sky forcing two of them back while the other two get fried by the electricity. Quickly going to his side Aerith starts to pull Zack towards the mansion saying that they can't fight them there.

The logic of that statement starts to show as the horde before them starts to split down roads, alleyways, paths while storming buildings leaving nothing untouched. Seeing that they would be quickly overrun if they stayed the couple starts to retreat to the Mansion while making sure people are heading there as well. Glancing back Zack sees the malice filled grin of the watchdog before a building breaks the line of sight.

Looking down at his city from atop of his home David looks on furiously as more buildings are destroyed by explosives while a steady stream of people are funneling towards his home. With his anger rising a Dark aura surrounds him dripping off of his body in a shadowy embrace silently tempting him to lose control and go down there in a frenzy of kills, but a soft touch dissipates the temptation causing him to look beside him and see a worried Aura. Taking a deep breath he puts the darkness under a iron grip forcing it to bend to his will instead of the other way around, and as he does that the darkness draping over him vanishes.

Refocusing his attention back at the city with a more detached from emotions examination he quickly surveys the situation. Itex has found his city, they have destroyed a good portion of it, the streets are swarmed with an army of wolfmen, Ari is undoubtedly leading them as he is the only person they have sent and lived against him, and the entire population is seeking refuge in his home. It seems there is much work to do in order to make it out of this mess.

"Aura gather everyone." His command is said softly but with the force of a commander, and his love nods quickly before rushing off to get everyone allowing him to look over his city once more as many more areas explode "I won't take this Ari... Not this time." His words are lost upon the wind, but he feels that perhaps Ari can sense this since the army before him stops before gathering back within itself.

Fifteen minutes later a strange silence overtakes the land as everything seems to have stopped while Itex's army has gathered in the very edge of the city while their forces stretch to the entrance of the city showing their vast numbers, yet the vast difference in numbers doesn't bother the Winged Teen as he calmly surveys the situation before turning away from the sight of his burning city to address the residents of his home "...I must apologize. I seem to have caused an army to show up at the door of our abode." His apology is met with the same deafening silence as he scans the group of people who has been assembled.

"We have a very persistent enemy at our gates my friends and family. They wish to destroy this place and most likely kill everyone inside." Once again he gains no reaction from the people before him, so he continues on "I can not ask you to stay here and fight a battle that you don't really have a part in. So I ask you to please gather the citizens of this city and take them to the more gentle universes to keep them safe," As he continues to speak he turns back to the city without pausing "Should I survive this battle I will send word out to you, but if I should die expect nothing. The only thing you may get is Itex's forces following you, so I will do my best to thin their numbers." Once more he receives no answer as he takes a moment to gaze out into the horizon "I wish you all the best of luck with your lives. I hope you find whatever you have searched for."

With silence still reigning as a response the teen walks to the edge of the rooftop before a voice halts him "_Noi non abbandonerà mio figlio. _We shall stay and fight." Finally a response is heard with the sound of cheers and yells of agreements before a rather familiar red head calls out "Yeah! We don't abandon our friends. I thought you had that memorized?" The sound of his head being hit could be heard before his 'brother' gives his own response "You can't expect me to miss out on this can you? Come on this will be an amazing slaughter." The Nobody laughs a bit as the other make their stand clear as they refuse to leave.

Once more a hand gently lays on David's shoulder "We won't leave Davy and let you fight this alone. This is our home too and we refuse to let anyone take it from us." Glancing at the speaker he sees Aura for once having a completely serious look on her face before Lance steps up from the crowd "Father we are proud warriors and fighters capable of taking on armies by ourselves. This foe may seem vast, but before this fortress they will be destroyed, and what remains will leave to warn of the might of our combined strength." Another roar of approval sounds out from behind the child.

Looking over the people of his home once more the Avian American sees their determination burn within their eyes making him sigh before smirking a bit "I suppose I should have realized that none of you would leave anyways." His smirk turns into a calm smile as he calls out to all of them "Thank you my dear Friends and Family... this enemy will realize it's mistake when it finds itself being slaughtered!" Turning back to the opposing army he locks eyes with Ari in the distance before yelling out "We are heading into War and we will be victorious! We will make them regret the very idea that they could take us on and we shall fight until there is only one person left in _their_ army so they can return to Itex and give them a message: 'We won't let you destroy our home'!" With a final roar that echos down into the destroyed city the residents of the Mansion begins to prepare for the actual assault.

After about a hour of a stand still the Mansion has been prepared to the best of the impromptu situation allows when the grid on the other side of the city starts to glow with energy gaining the still watchful eye of the founder of the city "What the hell...?" His confusion turns to surprise as several tanks appears at the edge of the city along with what looks to be catholic priests with a taller one in the front wielding two bayonets that he crosses with sparks erupting from the grinding blades.

With a growl David mutters the name of the bayonet priest "Alexander Anderson... the Iscariots are apart of this too?" As the reinforcements walk forward he sees the three hexagon formation symbol on the side of the tanks revealing where the military is coming from "Gentek as well? They brought in people from different universes huh?" Sighing in annoyance he pulls out his phone as he mutters to himself "Well then I might as well too."

However, just as he is about to make the call for his own reinforcements the main horde of enemies start to advance on the Mansion causing him to curse as he instead syncs his phone to the speaker system in the Mansion "The Enemy has started to move! Prepare for battle!"

**I was tempted to make this one giant chapter, but I have instead decided to make this a multi-part thing so I can space it out better. I hope this goes well since I haven't really done much of any combat in this fic minus a few grunts dying here and there. Anyways I hope you like the beginning of utter chaos and the entrance to several new people in the next chapter! War may have broken out, but they will hold their ground and defend their home till the last person!**

**On another note the Iscariots are part of the Hellsing Universe so if you are curious go ahead and look them up. Also Gentek is part of the Prototype Universe so if curious about that please look it up as well. I suggest mainly Blackwatch for the Prototype universe. I hope the carnage is to your liking and I will see you next time!**

**One last thing the Wolfmen you saw/read about are known as Erasers and were made to hunt down escapees- like David- for the company Itex. Just so you know.**

**Translations:**

**Noi non abbandonerà mio figlio. - We will not leave you my son.**

**~DeathOnWings1203~**


	22. Attack upon the Mansion! (Part 2)

**The continuation of the last chapter where the Mansion gets attacked by the forces of Itex, Gentek and the Iscariots. The combination of Genetic Experiments, Private Military machines and holy priests are certainly a interesting combination, but perhaps we haven't seen all that they have to offer since the Multiversal Grid in the city seems to have been taken by the enemies. How will things play out? What other enemies will make their way into the battle? Why the hell am I doing this kind of thing instead of light hearted chapters? I don't really know! I'm making this up as I go along- just like every other chapter!**

**Disclaimer: The immense amount of different series you see are not my own. I only own maybe three and a half of the Ocs present in this chapter. Now you know and can't sue me, or it makes it harder to sue me!**

_Last time on Dragon Ball Z:_

_The angry prince slams his fist surrounded by his golden Ki into the face of Android 18 sending her back into-_

_Err... I mean last time on Connecting the Multiverse:_

_With a growl David mutters the name of the bayonet priest "Alexander Anderson... the Iscariots are apart of this too?" As the reinforcements walk forward he sees the three hexagon formation symbol on the side of the tanks revealing where the military is coming from "Gentek as well? They brought in people from different universes huh?" Sighing in annoyance he pulls out his phone as he mutters to himself "Well then I might as well too."_

_However, just as he is about to make the call for his own reinforcements the main horde of enemies start to advance on the Mansion causing him to curse as he instead syncs his phone to the speaker system in the Mansion "The Enemy has started to move! Prepare for battle!"_

_Now back to the action._

A red light bathes over the hallways of the Mansion as an extremely loud blaring noise, that most would consider ear bleeding, sounds off while the residents of the Mansion scramble to make the finishing touches to the defenses while at the same time guiding the regular citizens down into the deepest depths below the Mansion where the emergency Multiversal grid is.

Among the Assassin Brotherhood's forces is Lance who was tasked on making sure that everything continues smoothly by both his father and Grandfather, and while he is certainly not happy by the fact this is obviously a blatant way to make sure that he stays out of the fight along with his Sister- who is further down the way doing the same thing- he abides with his father's orders because someone needed to make sure the citizens are safe "Lance how are things going down there?" His father's voice is sent into his ear through a radio earpiece.

Pressing his finger on the talk button of the earpiece Lance responds "Everything is moving smoothly here. No enemies have arrived and it seems Alucard isn't awake yet. I don't know if that is a good thing or a bad thing, but he is still sound asleep in his coffin." As he speaks he checks around the area and makes sure that no Erasers are in there human form trying to blend into the crowd funneling into the underground tunnel beneath the Mansion "We may need him sine the Iscariots have teamed up with Gentek and Itex."

Eyes widening for a moment the Son of the Angel of Death pauses in his search and considers the situation "In that case...shouldn't we also bring in Alex to combat Gentek? He has fought them longer then anyone else and his abilities can certainly turn the tide in our favor." While he was speaking he spies something in the middle of the crowd: A person that looks a bit more... feral then the others. Narrowing his eyes he considers if it could just be a faunus or beastkin, but something just seems more off about the man then another one catches his attention a little bit more off to the side causing a sinking feeling in his gut.

"Father... I think we may have a pro-" His warning is cut off by the sounds of screaming directly behind him, and his training kicks in as he immediately lashes out with a impromptu back-kick that hits something very solid while a grunt of pain follows the impact; however, due to the lack of a spin giving the kick its normal momentum that makes it the strongest kick in karate Lance can sense that his enemy is quickly recovering. Acting quickly he stomps his right foot backwards as it is being coated in darkness causing a dark spike to shoot up behind the child, and with the splatter of blood hitting the back of his neck along with the sound of gurgling blood he knows he hit his target.

Glancing over his shoulder further confirms the thought that the Erasers infiltrated the crowds as a Werewolf has the dark spike piercing through his throat causing him to sigh "Yeah...we have a problem..." While he was muttering that to himself several more of the hidden Erasers transform into their Werewolf forms as they charge the child, but before they can reach him a large knife-like weapon that is connected to something through a long stream of what looks to be flesh, muscle and perhaps a little bit of bone slams into all of them in a row and kills them instantly as they are sliced in half "Well... looks like father already called him in." Lance says to himself while turning to the person wielding the weapon as it retracts back into the person's body.

Back on the roof of the Mansion David is directing the defense against the forces against his home, and with the sound of death being heard through his earpiece he nods to himself while muttering "Ok... he is already here so that's going for us, but it will take a bit for the rest of his forces to get here." The sound of whirling blades can be heard off in the distance gaining the teen's attention as he looks up and sees the sight of both Attack Helicopters and Transport Helicopter materializing over the grid at the entrance of the city.

"Great now they have aerial forces." Shaking his head in annoyance he focuses more on the ground forces that have reached the doors of the Mansion since the enemy's air forces will need some time to fully come into the battlefield, and soon the sound of something pounding on the steel defense of the entrance causing David to switch channels to his first line of defense "They've reached the entrance. Be prepared to hold them back." He doesn't wait for a response- not that they would say anything actually helpful- as he switches to his long range team on the second floor of the Mansion "All Snipers start thinning their ranks." His orders are met with the crack of gunshots and the falling of several bodies as the Mansion's snipers- Slade, John, Seras and Ruby- start to fire at the crowd of infantry with precision accuracy and rapid firing.

Knowing that for the moment their is nothing he can do about the entrance unless he goes down there and fights himself the teen commander looks off into the city seeing the armored assault vehicles rolling into position to start firing upon the Mansion "That is going to hurt if they manage to start firing at us." He comments to himself while switching to anther channel on the Radio "Steffi, Benzene have you managed to make it to your vehicles yet? I believe they are about to-" The sound of rockets launching halts his words as his head snaps up expecting to see missiles heading straight towards him, but instead he sees what looks to be Kiwibot and Benzene's mini-tank blasting the enemy's armored vehicles into oblivion just before Steffi replies with a smug voice "I don't think they're going to fire at the Mansion anytime soon!"

Benzene's more calm and focused voice comes through the earpiece as Steffi starts to unleash another onslaught of rockets "We'll hold them off for as long as we can, but I don't think that we can destroy them all." With the main mechanical destructive force being delayed the winged teen again focuses on the forces trying to knock down his doors as he notices an Eraser larger then the others making his way towards the door while the others part before it "Sniper team focus your fire on the behemoth coming towards the doors!" He orders quickly as he notices the large enemy seems to be holding what looks like a rather crude mixture of a hammer on one side with a saw blade on the other on a very large scale.

Immediately bullets started to tear through the giant as muscle, flesh and blood sprays from where the high velocity projectiles rip through, but the holes left behind just heal right up and the giant isn't budging back in the slightest. Accepting the inevitable David gets out his phone and starts to make another call "Hello? Yes this is me...we're going to need his help..."

Once the giant creature reaches the doors its jaw curls into a vicious smile as it brings back its unwieldy weapon like it was a mere stick then swings it hard into the door instantly sending the entrance flying into the house crashing into anything that would have been there while a cloud of debris conceals the entrance; however, as the gigantic creature begins to laugh maliciously two black whip-like things come out of the smoke before wrapping around the Hammer-axe's handle. Not expecting this to happen the bulky Eraser is startled out of laughing, but as the cloud clears up it gets startled even more as the first line of defense of the Mansion is Don Patch Jelly Jiggler, and Bobobo- who is the one that grabbed the handle of the weapon with his Nosehairs.

The sheer confusion of the situation causes the giant Werewolf's grip to slack a bit as it tries to comprehend how this man grabbed his weapon with _nosehairs_ as well as he sight of his two companions allows Bobobo to yank back his head and send the odd combination of weapons towards himself before catching the heavy object with his hands "Your trying to hurt my friends... I won't forgive you for that!" The Afro Man roars as his muscles bulge from the stress of keeping the object off the ground "Super...Fist of... the Nosehair..." He manages to heave the weapon back while twisting his upper body before twisting it back quickly as he throws the object back at it's owner "IT'S HAMMER TIME!"

The thrown spinning object slams into the muscular Eraser sending it flying out of the house and into the sky before he disappears with its weapon as a twinkle in the sky. As witnesses to the act the other Erasers in the front slowly turn towards the Man as he cracks his knuckles intimidatingly with a glowing golden light resonating from him "I won't let you pass." The display of power is ruined though when the jealous Don Patch slams a baseball bat into the back of Bobobo's head sending him into the ground with a large bump on his head "You can't show up the Main Character!" The Spiky Orange creature yells while shaking his fist.

The confusion of the enemy force increases as Bobobo starts to bawl uncontrollably as Jelly runs over with a package of refrigerated jelly "How dare you do that to Bobobo! If you want to be the star then you need to eat more jelly!" As soon as Jelly reaches Don Patch they start to brawl with a cloud enveloping them before accidentally pulling in Bobobo causing parts of all three of them to be shown momentarily at times as they attack each other.

When the cloud clears the Afroed Man is in a Karate Gi with a blackbelt tied around his waist and a Fu Manchu/Goatee combo white with age while he speaks with the voice of an old master "Your skills they are lacking young ones." In front of him are the other two also in dressed in Karate Gis but around Don Patch's waist is a yellow belt full of smiley faces and around Jelly's is a belt made of light blue jelly. They both bow in respect to the still yellow afroed man while responding at the same time "Yes Sensei."

With a thoughtful nod he turns to the Erasers "Ah... more students." With a startled cry the trio pulls roughly twenty of them in "Now let us begin," Bobobo says as all of the one brought in are suddenly in Gis themselves and have white-belts around their waist as they bow to him respectfully as the Hair Kingdom Survivor calls out in his regular voice "Superfist of the Nosehair: Karate Master training pupils!" The scene somehow turns into a Dojo with everyone that is wearing a Gi jumping kicking at the horde of other Erasers while screaming, and soon the tricked Erasers are fighting their own allies with Karate skills they got out of nowhere.

David smiles from ontop of the roof as he laughs slightly "Many people would question why I put Bobobo as the first line of defense," He comments to himself while looking out towards the city "But what better way to stall the enemy then with a trio that attacks are completely insane and random?" Confident that the entrance will be fine for the moment he focuses on the Helicopters once more as they seem to be forming squads to assault the Mansion "Those are going to be an issue..." He admits to himself before his earpiece crackles to life "Father. All citizens are now safe, the Erasers are dead and our ally is ready."

With the information given his mouth twitches into a smile before responding "Very well tell him to begin the Assault immediately and use the underground entrance." With his orders given he looks out into the distance once more waiting for the fun to begin.

With Steffi and Benzene out in the depths of the battlefield the pink-haired Mechanic has already used up all of her missiles and is currently using the twin Vulcan mini-guns that are usually hidden behind the eyes of Kiwibot to mow down more infantry while her boyfriend uses his tank to deal with the heavy armored targets "Geez...there are no end to these guys." Steffi mumbles under her breath in annoyance as she hits the button to fire once more, but her mini-guns whine in protest as steam rises up from them causing Steffi's eyes to widen as she realizes that they have overheated from too much use.

Cursing under her breath she takes up the battle-rifle that she stores in the cockpit of Kiwibot and starts to fire into the crowd of enemies, but without the suppressing fire of her mini-guns they quickly begin to overtake her "B-Benzene there's too many of them! I can't hold them back!" Her exclamation turns into a startled cry as an Eraser has managed to get to the cockpit of Kiwibot and is trying to grab her; however, that Erasers is sliced into four separate pieces as a deathly pale man wearing a black leather jacket, a grey hoodie with it's hood up and a white button up shirt morphs his hand from the talon-like claws he used back to a normal hand.

Steffi is startled more as several Tendrils come out of the man's torso before piercing into the pieces of the dead eraser then bringing them into his body and seemingly absorbing them "Are you alright?" Still freaked out Steffi can only nod at the man's question, but apparently used to this reaction he takes it in his stride "You need to get out of here now. I'll handle the rest of these guys."

Finding her voice once more she stammers out "H-how are you going to take on an army by yourself?" Her answer came in the form of the man's mouth smirking as he replies quietly "Alone?" Immediately after he says that word several grotesque and deformed creatures land next to him with growls emerging from their throats "I'm not alone." The moment he finishes his statement the creatures next to him roar out echoing across the burning city before more roars join them scattered across the battlefield.

With his right arm shifting and changing into a doubled ended blade from the elbow down the man walks forward towards the army of vehicles and soldiers with his creatures following him on the streets as well as on the rooftops as they seem to crawl out everything. The two sides are ready to start the actual fight as the Infected charges at the Blackwatch forces.

**And stop here for now. I hope you are liking this multi-chapter section of my story! I'm really trying to mix in random people in this fight while not going overboard per chapter, so this may go on for a few chapters. Sorry if you don't like it like that, but I hope that at least some of you do. Anyways, the Wiggin' trio and the Infected Powerhouse have joined the fight along side Steffi, Benzene, Lance, Ruby, Slade, Seras and John! Who will also join the Frey next time? You'll have to wait and see since I don't know myself! Well until then see ya!**

**~DeathOnWings1203~**


	23. Attack upon the Mansion! (Part 3)

**The third part of this carnage filled battle is here! I know that I make comments about how I don't know what way a Chapter will turn out, but I honestly mean that. I literally write this as I go. The moment I get an idea that I like I go with it, and right now I am in a carnage mood so I don't know how long this multi-part section will go on. However, I may put in an intermission with something more romantic or funny to give everyone a break.**

**Since that is now out of the way... Who will die? Who will live? Who can tame Bobobo and friends idiocy!? Well that last ones answer is no one...but lets continue on with the Attack upon the Mansion!**

**Disclaimer: In this crossover fest of fighting I own only my own Ocs. No one else! I can't come up with this many amazing people.**

_Last time on Connecting the Multiverse:_

_Finding her voice once more Steffi stammers out "H-how are you going to take on an army by yourself?" Her answer came in the form of the man's mouth smirking as he replies quietly "Alone?" Immediately after he says that word several grotesque and deformed creatures land next to him with growls emerging from their throats "I'm not alone." The moment he finishes his statement the creatures next to him roar out echoing across the burning city before more roars join them scattered across the battlefield._

_With his right arm shifting and changing into a doubled ended blade from the elbow down the man walks forward towards the army of vehicles and soldiers with his creatures following him on the streets as well as on the rooftops as they seem to crawl out everything. The two sides are ready to start the actual fight as the Infected charges at the Blackwatch forces._

_With the infected now backing up the Mansion's residents and taking on Gentek some of the anxiety of those defending their home is gone, but with the amount of Erasers forcing their way into the building how long until everything is over run?_

_Its time to get back to the action._

With the burning city as their battleground both infected creatures and Blackwatch soldiers fight against each other in a flurry of claws and bullets, and though the casualties to the infected are growing steadily the creatures' natural resistance to bullets- as well as the fact they're kinda partially dead in the first place- are causing much more death to the Gentek forces while their leader slices through the armored forces with his blade arm. With the realization that the battle is going rather poorly for them the soldiers call in for the air support causing several attack helicopters to fly into the city with guns hot and missiles primed.

Of course they couldn't have expected for the infected leader to suddenly transform his arm into a large knife-like extension with a very stretchy cord of muscle and flesh before whipping it towards them and skewing the side of one of the Helicopters then pulling hard. The sudden strong tug on the right sends the first helicopter into a tailspin as he retracts his hand from the impact point, and the spinning flying machine of death and destruction goes directly into the one that was sent with it before they both explode causing the carcasses of the metal structures to fall down onto a group of soldiers. The few survivors of the crash had the infected on them almost immediately finishing them off as more tanks roll in to attempt to contain the horde, but ultimately fail as the human-like infected leader climbs up onto their tank, pries open the entrance and then goes in with his claws out before slaughtering them all.

The stolen tank now slowly turns towards the other tanks before firing at the unsuspecting targets causing much confusion among the human forces as they quickly get destroyed, and with much of the armored machines out of commission the forces of Gentek begin to retreat to the Multiversal Grid while trying to keep the infected at bay.

That was the scene David witnessed from atop of the Mansion, and secure in the belief that Gentek was no longer a threat he returns his attention to the internal threat by going into the security cameras via his phone. Currently it seems that Bobobo, Jelly Jiggler and Don Patch are doing an impressive job keeping the Erasers back through... Hula Dancing? Deciding to ignore the obvious question of how the hell that was working he switches to the underground cameras, and other then the bloody pile of Werewolf corpses piled up off in the corner of one of the rooms nothing seems amiss as he sees Lance keeping a look out as legions of infected are coming in through the backup grid.

Switching to a more specific section of the underground security net he sees that Alucard _still_ hasn't woken up as his Black Coffin hasn't been disturbed in the slightest. Despite that though everything seems to be going rather well for the Mansion forces as the main Military force seems to be being forced back, the genetic forces are being stalled through insanity and the Iscariots haven't really made a move yet. Frowning to himself the winged teen looks up from his phone and scans the city for any sign of the Catholic forces, and when he doesn't see any sign of them at all he quickly goes back to his cameras before shifting to the outside cameras.

On the west side of the Mansion guarding one of the other entrances to the Mansion is a young girl at the age of eleven wearing a light blue dress that goes down to her knees with her brown ponytail swishing back and forth as she is looking side to side down the hallways "Nothing is happening Mr. B." She comments to her companion who is a giant creature that looks to be wearing some sort of old fashion diving suit with what could only be described as it's head in the upper section of its chest. The head-part has eight portholes that is currently glowing green showing it in a peaceful state as it walks behind the child with loud thundering footsteps due to its weight, but the most noticeable thing about 'Mr. B' is the large drill it has- starting just below the elbow- on its right arm instead of a hand.

This metallic monstrosity lets out a deep echoing groan of sorts in response causing the young girl to look back with a pout before exclaiming "But I'm bored... I don't want to go back underground Mr. B!" Apparently understanding the creature's 'speech' she crosses her arms when it lets out another groan "I'll be fine Mr. B. After all, your here to protect me!" Only a brief second after saying that the door next to them explodes sending shards of wood and metal everywhere as the young girl cries out in panic while the creature is knocked back dazing it for a moment.

"Save the child! We can still save her soul then kill the Monster!" A commanding voice orders as multiple priests armed with pistols loaded with blessed silver bullets charge into the new hole, and as soon as one grabs her the child begins to cry out in fear "Mr. Bubbles! Help me Mr. Bubbles." The priest carrying her struggles to keep the squirming girl in his arms "Please Child stay still we are here t-" Whatever he was about to say was lost as the giant drill that the Metal Monster has as a right arm had pierced straight through his chest causing his blood to fill up his throat while also spilling out onto the floor.

With its portholes glowing a very deadly shade of red Mr. B lets out an enraged roar as it starts up its drill shredding the insides of the man he just impaled while the young girl drops from the dead man's arm. As soon as she hits the ground she goes over and hides behind the creature's body while it throws the corpse off of its drill at some of the other priests "The girl seems to have been influenced by this monster. May the Lord save her from this creature's grasp with his mercy as we go to carry out his work." The Bayonet Priest prays as he steps in with his boots making a loud thud with every step he takes.

He stops a few feet away from the angry metal monster as it revs it drill menacingly as a warning that it will kill anything that tries to go for its companion, but the large priest remain intimidated as twin Bayonets slide out of his sleeves and into his hands while he finishes his prayer "And for the godless heathens that dare to defy your servants may they suffer your wraith." Moving the two bayonets so they are in the shape of a cross the man sharply turns them creating sparks from the grinding metals "Amen!"

With the prayer finished the creature charges with a speed that does not seem natural given its bulky appearance, but even with its startling speed the bayonet wielding priest twists his body just enough to make the drill miss completely before giving the creature a right hook to it's porthole face sending it back into a wall. With a single toss his bayonet pierces through the left metal shoulder of Mr. B thus pinning it against the wall as it groans in pain "Mr. Bubbles!" The eleven year-old cries out in alarm as she starts running towards her companion only to have Alexander wrap his arm around her waist "Now little one I promise you that we will save you from this monster, but you must come with us."

Just as he was about to lift her up another enraged roar is emitted from the girl's protector as it pries itself off the wall forcing the rest of the bayonet to go through it's shoulder in the process, and once freed it charges once more with the drill spinning rapidly forcing the priest to let go of the girl as he brings his other Bayonet up to block the attack. With the spinning drill grinding against the metal of the Bayonet sparks start being sent everywhere while the two of them struggle against each other "Heathen Monster! The Lord is my Sheppard and he will grant me the strength to vanquish you!" The Priest exclaims as he tilts his weapon to cause the drill to slip off to the side while another bayonet slides from his sleeve on his other arm giving him another one to swing at the creature's body.

Back in the main entrance to the Mansion the wiggin' trio is currently holding the line with insane antics "Super Fist of the Wobble-Wobble: Jelly Cannon!" Jelly cries out as his body shines, and when the light fades away his body has changed into a light blue cannon with his face as the actual cannon part "Nice Job Jelly Jiggler! Now we can launch stuff at them!" Bobobo exclaims before picking up Don Patch and shoving him into Jiggler's mouth causing his eyes to bulge in pain as Don Patch resists the action "H-hey! I'm not a Cannon Ball!" His complaints are completely ignored as the Afroed man slams his fist into the orange spike ball's head giving him a massive lump and rending him unable to fight back at the same time.

Grabbing the Jelly's Cannon String his sun glasses shine as he exclaims "Combined Superfist!" With a hard tug Don Patch gets fired out of Jelly Jiggler with a great cloud of smoke trailing behind him as he screams "Patchy Cannon fire!" Bobobo finishes as Don Patch is heading straight for the fangs and claws of the Werewolfs, but in mid-fight he straightens himself out while glaring at the Erasers "You Mangy mutts take this! Thorn Missiles!" His thorns launch off his back as if they rockets before flying at the horde, and as the now completely spherical orange ball lands the thorns detonate sending enemies in every direction.

Standing up with a smirk several slots open up on the thornless Don Patch's back before more thorns raise up with the sound of machinery making them ascend "You shouldn't mess with the main character!" He smugly states while pointing at the Erasers that are coming in to replace the last batch "I agree!" Bobobo yells as he suddenly kicks him in the back sends him flying straight into their enemies where they grab him and start beating the miniature sun-creature up "Hey Bobobo! Why did you do that?!" Jelly Jiggler demands angrily before the blonde man grabs him by the head and throws him into the Erasers while replying "I don't know! Go ask Don Patch!" With the Erasers now beating up both of his allies Bobobo growls angrily "How dare you play with them but not me!" With a stream of tears running down the sides of his face he rushes towards the horde and jumps in causing another cloud to pick up as he starts a free-for-all among everyone caught in it.

Having just witnessed both scenes David has ordered a group to head towards the west side of the Mansion to back up the Big Daddy before the Iscariot can capture Mary and kill her companion while he just completely ignores Bobobo for the time being "He'll be fine. He does stuff like this all the time." He reminds himself as he looks off into the distance to check on how the battle in the city is going, and is surprised to see that Gentek has taken some ground back with the help of several squads of men that look to be more musclebound then body builders wearing the normal uniforms of the other Blackwatch soldiers except for the metal Gas Masks they are wearing.

What is truly surprising is the fact these squads are taking on the infected with their bare hands and are demolishing them forcing Alex to step in, but even he seems to be having some trouble with these soldiers "They had Super Soldiers in reserve huh? That's going to be a pain to deal with." David mutters as he goes through what he knows about the super soldiers in his mind.

The Super Soldiers of the Prototype universe are specially enhanced Blackwatch soldiers that have been injected with a strain of the Blacklight Virus- the same virus that gives Alex his powers- which ultimately gave them enhanced strength, endurance, speed as well as the ability to regenerate. To take make their soldiers even more powerful Gentek also made these enhanced soldiers go under several surgical enhancements with the main one being the process of molding bulletproof plating into their very muscle. So now completely bullet proof, able to run fast enough to run up buildings, able to jump over buildings and even able to go toe to toe with the strongest infected these soldiers are the very best that Blackwatch has, and apparently they brought along a legion of them.

Thinking quickly the teen switches through the radio channels to a unique one "Cole! Alex is going to need your help in the city. The Electric grid hasn't gone down yet so you can take the telephone wires to get there quickly." With his voice booking no arguments he switches back to the main radio channel watching as Alex gets hammered into a building wall causing the building to collapse on top of him "You better get there quick Cole..."

Mercer grunts as he stands up in the rubble of the building that just collapsed on him while he pants as six Super Soldiers corner him "I thought you were the strongest infected man." The one to the left taunts while cracking his knuckles before the one on the right jokingly puts his arms behind his back "Hey I'll fight you with my hands behind my back!" With laughter erupting from the group of Super Soldiers the infected Powerhouse grunts in annoyance as his right arm quickly morphs into a blade once more while he charges at the one directly in front of him, but even with the speed to outrace cars and helicopters he was still too slow as the man slams his hands together on the blade halting it just an inch from his face.

"Oh almost got me there..." The enhanced man snarls as he puts more strength into his hands on the blade arm "But you just aren't good enough!" His statement is emphasized as he shatters Alex's blade arm into thousands of tiny pieces forcing the infected leader to morph his arm back to normal, but with a dangerously low amount of bio mass in his system he wasn't able to recreate his right hand leaving him with a bone sticking out of his wrist instead of a hand. With his main weapon, his own body, being mostly unusable he stumbles back severally weakened by his state "No more fight in you?" The group of anti-infected soldiers close in on him as a blue sparking line comes from behind them "Too bad for you. Now we are going to-" The Super Soldier's threat is lost as multiple bolts of blue electricity strikes him in the back surging through his body.

Now while the human body can certainly conduct electricity good enough the added metal plates that was fused into the muscles of the enhanced soldier allowed the barrage of electricity to surge much easier throughout the soldier's body before making its way to the heart shocking it harshly causing it to stop beating almost instantly. With his body fried and smoking the former threat to the infected falls forward dead causing the five other Super Soldiers to sharply turn to the newcomer that is walking towards them.

The person is a man with blue electricity sparking from his hands wearing a simple yellow and black t-shirt that has a sling bag over the shirt and black cargo pants with a white union jack design on his right leg, and as he gets closer he reaches behind him before grasping the handle of the weapon he is carrying. Once a few meters away he pulls out the weapon from his sling revealing it to something akin to a double pronged baton made completely out of metal as it extends to is full length, and as he grips his weapon tightly the man's electricity runs from his hands into his weapon creating an arch between the two prongs of blue electricity "You shouldn't have come here." The Demon of Empire City states before the remaining soldiers charge at him.

**Another Cliffhanger! Like I said I don't know how long this will last, but now Mr. B, Mary, Cole McGrath and Alexander Anderson are now in the fight while Bobobo continues to make questionable decisions! Anyways, I do hope you guys enjoy this chapter and I would like to make a shout out to the first person that has Favorited and Followed this story: Redeemer9855. Thank you for doing that. It lets me know that people are enjoying my work. **

**Now I must bid you farewell as I go off into the Sunset where I shall promptly be burnt beyond Cinders and Ashes! So long!**

**~DeathOnWings1203~**


	24. Attack upon the Mansion! (Part 4)

**Wow this section is really going strong! I mean we're around eight thousand overall invested into this segment when I start writing this. Not bad in the slightest... I just hope I don't stretch this too much. Anyways time for the random questions that announcers ask at the end of episodes except I'm going to ask it in the beginning for some odd reason that not even I can comprehend (That had to be a run on sentence).**

**With the Demon of Empire City/Patron Saint of New Marais entering the battle to back up Alex -who has gotten quite weak from the assault of Super Soldiers- the battle in the City is still has a chance, but what of Steffi and Benzene? What happened to them? Have that cute couple died? Have they defected? Did the enemy capture them? Or did the Writer simply forget about them? Eh... kind of, sort of. They may have another part in the future...or in this very chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this massive pile of crossover-cake except the amazingly tasty chocolaty Oc frosting.**

** Mmmm... Chocolate.**

_Last time on Connecting the Multiverse:_

_With his body fried and smoking the former threat to the infected falls forward dead causing the five other Super Soldiers to sharply turn to the newcomer that is walking towards them._

_The person is a man with blue electricity sparking from his hands wearing a simple yellow and black t-shirt that has a sling bag over the shirt and black cargo pants with a white union jack design on his right leg, and as he gets closer he reaches behind him before grasping the handle of the weapon he is carrying. Once a few meters away he pulls out the weapon from his sling revealing it to something akin to a double pronged baton made completely out of metal as it extends to is full length, and as he grips his weapon tightly the man's electricity runs from his hands into his weapon creating an arch between the two prongs of blue electricity "You shouldn't have come here." The Demon of Empire City states before the remaining soldiers charge at him._

_With the powerful Conduit tag-teaming with the Infected powerhouse to destroy the scattered remains of the Gentek forces the city seems secured, but with Alexander Anderson already infiltrated the Mansion and fighting against the sole Bounce type Big Daddy while a unknown group is heading to back up 'Mr. B' who knows how this will play out._

_Now back to the action._

Using his unique melee weapon Cole stabs forward- while keeping the object electrically charged- into the chest of the first charging Super Soldier sending a thousand volts straight into the man's heart, and as soon as the soldier dies the powerful Conduit unleashes and Electric shock wave from his free hand that sends the corpse into the second charging Super Soldier. With some distance to work with the electrically charged combatant focuses the energy stored in his body into the palm of his hand creating a single sphere of electricity before throwing it in the middle of the four remaining enhanced soldiers. It manages to land on the leg of third soldier and sticks there causing that soldier to try and tear it off, but as he tries to do so it suddenly explodes with a electric charge being sent out frying that soldier while tossing the others aside; however, during the initial shock wave caused from the explosion seven smaller clusters of electricity gets sent up and out landing on the scattered group.

Those smaller clusters soon detonate as well in smaller explosions and fry the rest of the while leaving behind some burnt scars to the street/sidewalk, and with the enemies defeated Cole contracts his weapon while putting it back into its sling as he walks over to the weakened infected "You alright?" He asks as he kneels next to Alex then helps him up to his feet "Yeah... I just need to..." The infected powerhouse pants a little before managing to create a single tendril from his torso that goes over to the nearest Super Soldier corpse before piercing into the body through the head and then starts taking in Biomass from the body. As he slowly regains enough Biomass to regenerate again his right wrist starts to expand his skin, muscles and bones into the framework of a hand before covering it with skin again, and while he clenches his regained hand several more tendrils begin to do the same thing to the other corpses.

Once drained off all organic matter the only thing that remained of the enhanced soldiers were the bulletproof plating that was fused to their muscles leaving behind a freighting manikin of everything under the head "Much better." Alex comments as the tendrils retreat back into his body, but then something odd happens to him as a familiar, yet almost forgotten, sensation of pain starts to explode from his head forcing him to clutch at his head as he screams from the resulting pain.

As one that is already dead but at the same time is in a state of living due to bonding so perfectly with the Blacklight Virus the sensation of feeling pain is virtually gone from Alex. True, he could still feel physical sensations from his entire body- especially since his clothing is actually his own Biomass- but his nerves are unable to send the signal of pain, and while this may be a side-effect of the virus ensuring that he can continue on with out the limitations that pain can bring it makes it much worse when he absorbs certain people. You see his ability to absorb, or consume as some call it, others comes with the added 'benefit' of gaining their memories and skills giving him quite the wide variety of abilities added onto his already dangerous ability to shape shift, but with certain people comes the knowledge of things he absolutely needs to know based on the situation.

This forcing of that knowledge to the forefront of his mind stimulates his mind as a side-effect, and that makes him feel as if all of those nerves that can no longer feel pain are suddenly blasted with pain. This is also a great moment of vulnerability as in the past Blackwatch managed to inject him with a 'antidote' of sorts that caused a growth on his back that was slowly killing him completely, but this got fixed of course.

With this sensation happening now Alex is bombarded with images and scenes that depict Ari making a deal with Gentek, the two companies working together to build something massive, improvements on the already troubling Super Soldiers, the process going through to perfect the only chemical that could very well kill him, and he sees a fleet of flying warships that seem to be modeled after sea life for some reason along with some robots armed with lances and guns. The final scene shows an up close look of a different robot that seemed to be modeled after a more humanoid Hedgehog with red glowing eyes, sharpened metal as fingers, red feet that a lot like shoes, and in the center of his torso is a rocket that sticks out its back looking sort of like the spikes a hedgehog would have on it's back.

A voice echos throughout his mind as the memory plays "What is this thing? Some sort of toy?" The scene shifts with a slight blur as the man in the memory looks to his left at another Super Soldier who shrugs in response "I don't know. They say this thing's blueprints was taken from sort of genius in another universe along with the rest of these things." Both of them have to be in a massive warehouse because when they turned behind them there is a vast area full of squads of engineers building up different creations in mass production as if preparing for a war "I hope these things are worth the amount of materials Gentek is using... We could have been making tanks and weapons instead of these things." The man complains as the last sight shows a truly massive airship with a mainly black coloring with some reds and yellows as outlines along with the strange symbol of man's head with a wide toothy grin and a bushy mustache on the side of the airship.

As soon as the memories are forced back into the recesses of his mind Alex finds himself on his knees gasping for breath as Cole is next to him looking worried, but he ignores him for the moment as he gets back onto his feet while his mind races through the information he got. While he may not have the entire picture he is certain of one thing: They need to shut down the grid immediately or else they will be overrun. He quickly turns to Cole and asks "Do you have a radio on you?"

On top of the Mansion David is watching the scenes play out more as he tries to keep a step ahead of the forces that is threatening his home by directing the 'troops' he has as efficiently as he can "This is why I prefer to be the tactician rather then the leader. I only have to give advise and follow out orders." He mutters to himself as he quickly switches through cameras to see everyone's progress "I am not fit to lead people...I like staying in the shadows." He complains to himself as he watches Bobobo firing a laser pistol at Erasers while Don Patch is throwing Shurikens made out of Jelly Jiggler while dressed in the garb of a ninja; however, as he switches to the camera showing Mary his radio crackles to life in his ear.

"David! Can you hear me!?" The sound of a panicked Alex Mercer is not a usual thing to hear, so once the teen hears that he immediately looks up into the city to see if anything imminent threat is about to strike "Yes I can hear you Alex. Whats wrong? I don't see anything." Scanning the city carefully to make sure he didn't miss any new reinforcements as the sound of metal striking metal is coming from his phone "Its not here yet, but I just consumed one of the Super Soldiers and gained their memories. Gentek and Itex they made something... something massive as well as an army. They stole the designs from some guy before building an armada. David we need to shut the grid down before that force gets a chance to get here." With the strategic picture shifting in his mind the teen knows that if he can halt the main force of the enemy they could destroy the rest while modifying the city grid to make it more secure.

The problem remains if anyone could actually get out there fast enough to deal with the grid as both Alex and Cole would be busy with the remaining Gentek forces, and then his mind reminds him of two people that should still be out in the city. Quickly switching over the frequency he hopes that they haven't retreated yet "Steffi! Benzene are you there?" He exclaims frantically.

Back in the city within one of the more spacious houses that is somehow still standing Steffi grunts as she is making some repairs to Kiwibots with her toolbox next to her while Benzene, who was on look out, answers the call "We're here. Something wrong?" The pink haired Mechanic pauses in her work to look over at Benzene as he receives the information passed on from Alex "Alright... we'll go as soon as we can." With new orders Benzene jumps down from the window sill as he goes over to his girlfriend.

"What's up?" She asks while wiping her sweat stained brow "We have new orders to get to the Grid and shut it down by any means necessary. The others will be creating a diversion by leading a charge directly into the enemy forces letting us slip past unnoticed." Benzene looks over to the entrance warily before turning back to Steffi as he continues "We are also going to get a small squad of Hunters to help protect us as we go through." As soon as he says that five infected creatures that look to be humans forced to take on the characteristics of canines with their back feet bent like a dog's leg and their arms very thick with muscles leading down to hands that mutated into three parts with two parts having claws and the third one being the thumb.

These creatures go over to the two with their mouths open revealing sharpened teeth as their beady black eyes look over the two of them "The Calvary has arrived." The male mechanic comments while the female mechanic shivers in disgust as she whispers "They're so creepy looking." Her boyfriend merely nods in agreement before going over to his miniature tank while replying "True but they may be our best chance at survival." With that insightful look into the situation Steffi looks at the hunters for a few moments before starting to climb up into Kiwi bot only to feel something under her feet lift her up.

Looking down she sees that one of the hunters decided to give her a boast into her machine, and once in side she nods slightly in thanks as she turns on her precious Kiwibot while Steffi closes the hatch to his tank. Once ready to go the small pack of hunters lead the way making sure nothing dangerous can get at their guard as they traverse the burning ruins of the city.

In the house another form of a guardian is sent back once more by the might of the Bayonet Priest with several parts of its body been pierced through while other parts have fresh scars on the metal, but still the Big Daddy continues on determined to protect it's charge no matter the cost "You are indeed a mighty beast monster, but the Lord gives me my power." The large priest comments as several more bayonets emerge from his sleeves and go in between his fingers before throwing each one with startling accuracy as they go through each limb of Mr. B forcing the metal monster back further; however, it stays standing and with a loud groan it launches its drill at the bayonet wielding man.

The attack misses though as Alexander shifts to the side before grabbing the cord that connects the Big Daddy's drill to its main body, and with a wide grin he yanks the Bouncer towards him as he pulls his fist back then once close enough he throws a mighty punch that sends the creature straight through the wall behind it into another hallway. Stepping towards the newly created hole the sound of a gunshot is heard followed by the impact of the bullet to the side of the Bayonet Priest's head sending it to the side before he straightens up with the skin around the wound mending itself as it bushes the bullet out of his body. As the bullet hits the ground with a slight clang the green eyes of the holy man shift to the right.

He sees a man dressed in a black leather vest with an darker long sleeve shirt underneath with its sleeves rolled up to his elbows with a smoking six-shot revolver in his right hand as well as a lit cigarette in his mouth "Leave the girl's friend alone." The man simply states as a woman with short black hair light blue eyes walks up beside him wearing a small dark blue jacket that stops at the beginning of her stomach, a white corset around her torso and a dress going down to her ankles that matches her short jacket. Crouching down the woman holds out a hand for Mary who quickly runs over to her exclaiming "Elizabeth! Booker!" The woman named Elizabeth gently picks the sobbing girl up and hums to try and calm the little girl while the man named Booker takes a drag from the cigarette from his mouth.

Removing it from his mouth and blowing the smoke out he drops the stick of lung problems before crushing it under his foot, and as he aims the revolver at the priest he remarks "I think you've over stayed your welcome." With his message and intentions clear Booker pulls back the hammer of his gun with a click as his enemy merely grins widely before quoting "Even though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I will not be afraid, for you are close beside me. Your rod and your staff protect and comfort me."

The biblical quote isn't lost on Booker as he narrows his eyes "Just because you believe that you have the divine on your side doesn't mean you can do whatever you wish." He remarks before firing directly in between the priest's eyes causing his head to be forced back, but just like last time he straightens back up as the bullet is forced out of his skull; however, this doesn't deter Booker as he continues to fire.

The multitude of shots hit into the flesh of Alexander's shoulders and gut sending a spray of blood from the areas hit, but those quickly heal just as fast as the other two did while forcing the bullets out of his body "You cannot harm the lord's servant you heathen." Stepping forward towards the man, woman and child the Bayonet Priest somehow gets two more Bayonets out of his sleeves arming himself once more, but his temporary focus on Booker leaves his side vulnerable which a pissed off Big Daddy is all to happy to take advantage of as it charges back through the hole in the wall with its unnatural speed before slamming its fist into the priest's face.

The impact sends the holy man back towards the first hole the Iscariots made with his boots screeching from friction before pushing off with his back foot to propel himself forward at the Bouncer once more. As the two begin to fight once more Book looks over at his companion "Elizabeth I could use something with more power." She nods as she sets the little girl in her arms down then she brings her hands up as if she is trying to pry something open as the air in front of them shimmers and shifts. Forcing her hands apart expands the shimmer as it seems to tear the very air showing a different scene of the same hallway in black and white, and as this further expands a Crank Gun, a manual cranking Gatling Gun, seems to materialize before dropping into Booker's hands.

Shifting the giant weapon so his right hand steads the thing and his left hand is on the crank he aims it at the priest "Thanks." He quickly says as he starts to crank the gun causing a whirling noise to pierce the air as it starts to wind-up, and that noise gets Alexanders attention before a rapid stream of bullets slam into him at high speeds tearing into his body while forcing him back down the hall; however, even though it seems to be forcing him back it doesn't seem to be actually hurting him as his body mends itself just as fast as the bullets hit him which can be heard with each bullet hitting the ground.

Watching the fight from the security camera David growls in anger "Is Alucard seriously the only one that can take on this guy!?" He yells before taking in a deep breath and trying to soothe his nerves "Calm down... Perhaps one of the others are capable of taking him out or at least delaying him long enough for Alucard to wake up." With that reminder he switches his attention to the city where Alex has lead a massive legion of infected to attack Gentek causing a mass of death and carnage as both sides are fighting there hardest with Soldiers are using everything at their disposal while the Infected just seem to come in waves.

Despite the obvious fact that Alex's side has a massive advantage this worries the teen as such a force just hammering into Gentek's troops may force them to unveil this unknown armada that he was warned about. His only hope is that Steffi and Benzene are making their way undetected to the Grid where they can stop it before that overwhelming force can arrive, but if it should arrive he has already directed Aura to make a call to a good ally of their's.

Noticing a sudden ceasing of bullets being fired the winged commander looks down at his phone to see that Booker has run out of ammo for his weapon and is forced to toss it aside while taking up his revolver once more. With the Bayonet priest approaching the group with a vicious glint in his eyes the Bouncer takes up the front determined to not let this enemy harm his charge or her friends, but knowing that the Bouncer is heavily damaged and won't last long the teen is about to send more 'troops' to aid in the fight against Alexander when a bright green light catches his attention.

In the sky directly above the grid a massive light green barrier that protects the boundaries of reality has made itself known. Taking up a massive amount of the sky it suddenly cracks with a sudden shock wave being released causing a ripple through the fabric of reality "N-no... it can't be..." Recognizing the event as what he does to personally go into other universe on a much grander scale he watches as the barrier cracks more with another shock wave sending out more ripples through reality "Its a...Rift in Reality!?" As he exclaims in terror the barrier finally shatters under the assault it was under leaving behind a dark green rift that opens into the place between the boundaries of reality.

Through this humongous Rift in Reality the same ship that Alex saw in the memories of the fallen Super Soldier flies through followed by hundreds of smaller ships shaped like sharks with red or blue coloring with each five ships being lead by one that resembles a Sawfish that has a huge cannon mounted at each section that would resemble the actual saw part of the fish. Several ships looking like Manta rays also come from the Rift with an assortment of massive mounted cannons and smaller defensive cannons, but out of all the ships in the invading forces the Flagship proves to be the most gigantic.

The flagship takes its image after a whaleshark with a massive fortress on the top of it. It's sheer size easily overtakes the rest of the ships and the amount of weaponry on the outside alone trumps the rest of the fleet by a massive amount, and as it makes its way out of the rift it's shadow covers entire city as well as the mansion.

Looking down at his phone David sees both the Bouncer and Booker being overwhelmed while the rest of the Iscariot force simply watches. Switching cameras he sees that the Erasers have finally gotten through the wiggn' trio as the three of them are battered, beaten and bruised, and a final switch shows that his own son is started to be overrun by the Eraser horde as it has reached the entrance to the basement. Taking in all of this the genetic experiment looks out to the city and sees that Alex and Cole are being forced back as a barrage of Artillery from the fleet above decimates the infected forces all while more ships continue to stream through the massive Rift in Reality in the sky.

Hearing something behind him David looks over his shoulder with an blank expression as he sees a black and white robot with a head similar to a platform along with a single green eye staring at him as it floats. It's 'hands' are basically double pronged claws with laser cannons underneath, and printed onto its side in white is the number '101'. Its eye slowly seems to scan David before returning to it's original angle as it says in an automated voice "Target Confirmed: David Graves. Eliminate immediately." Strangely enough the targeted teen instead turns to look over the burning remains of his city as he slowly reaches for the earpiece he has.

Switching the frequency to a wide broadcast he speaks slowly "My friends... my family... The city is overrun... The skies are full with our enemies...and more are coming in." Pausing for a moment as he sees squads of round orange robots with light blue eyes as well as something that looks as teeth stuck in a grin parachuting from the fleet above before continuing "Our home is invaded... God's servants and Mans' monsters are taking control of the Mansion... We are fighting a losing battle." He says this as the ship seen in Alex's memory flash tip opens up revealing a laser cannon in the front "The enemy has reached the Roof. I will no longer be able to lead you, but..." He pauses once more as he searches for the right words to say.

"...But... I will still fight on. I know many of you came here to avoid fights or live in peace; however, I have brought ruin to this sanctuary... I must apologize for that... I hope you are near the people you love in this fight... for this may be the last moments you have with them." Not even bothering to hold back his emotions tears begin to silently stream down his cheeks "Aura, Lance, Aurora... I love you so much... I'm sorry that I have doomed you... and I wish I could be with you at this time... but I cannot." Sniffing back his tears and wiping the tears from his face he composes himself once more "My friends and Family I stand before all of you as we are in the cusp of death and I want to tell you that... I will fight on. I will fight to the best of my abilities and I will not go out with anything other then a bang!"

Standing up straight with a fierce glare on his face he turns to the robot on that has been oddly patient with him "I will fight on in the hopes that maybe a miracle will happen and perhaps at least you people will be saved. Maybe its a fool's wish but it is all that I have left to believe in, but should this miracle not pass take heart that we will all see each other one last time before the Master of the Court. So do not say our farewells now... save them for when you are absolutely certain the end has come." As he says this several robots modeled after another resident of the Mansion fall onto the roof with sleek black metal with some red stripes wearing ring bracelets that would restrict the original's power as well as white and red rocket skates.

With all of them locking onto him he confidently walks forward with a blue transparent flame surround him as he wills his aura up with a small shock wave "Farewell everyone. I will miss you all... Even you Bobobo." With that he stops in the middle of the roof and takes a deep breath to steady himself before focusing his ki with a grunt causing a second shock wave that is much more powerful then the first to push back the android replicas while the black and white robot doesn't move. With his aura now crackling with some electric charge the teenager slowly removes his jacket and looks down at it for a moment with a clenched hand before whispering "You served me well... but I guess this is good-bye."

He throws his signature jacket behind him letting the wind propel it towards the city as he widens his stance and bends his knees with his right hand at guard and his left hand in a fist "Alright you scrap metal. Who's first!?" At his taunt the replicas shoot forward at him while the leading robot fires a blast of energy at him.

Meanwhile, underneath the Mansion in the depths of the underground passages a familiar black coffin lies untouched as the area rumbles around it. As another shake of the earth ends the coffin's lid slowly rises before the sound of scrapping wood upon wood echos throughout the empty space as a ominous mist flows from the coffin and covers the ground "Its getting hard to sleep around here." A deep baritone voice sounds out as a pale man wearing a large red trench coat with a black charcoal suit underneath it rises from the mist in the coffin. His long black hair flows behind him as he steps out of his coffin with his leather boots making a loud noise in the empty space, and his eyes shining blood red looks up towards the ground floor of the mansion as he grins widely showing of his array of teeth that look a lot more like white, sharpened knives "I guess I should find out what the trouble is." Taking his large red fedora he starts to make his way upstairs.

Further down into the depths of the underground passage the back-up grid sparks to life as a smaller green barrier shatters open leaving another Rift behind. Through that rift two men come into the room as a shock wave rocks the ground causing one of them to look up "You feel that?" The man asking has spiky black hair that defies the laws of gravity and is wearing an orange Gi over a dark blue undershirt with a similarly dark blue belt tied around his waist along with two dark blue wrist bands "Yeah. The Runt better not have wasted my time!" The second, shorter, man says with his own hair defying gravity even more then the first as it stands pretty much straight up while he wears a dark blue sleeveless jump suit with white gloves and boots "I hope everyone is alright..." The taller man says with a worried tone.

In the depths of the forest surrounding the city is another creature offered to live in the area since his own forest burned down. This creature is surprisingly humanoid with the exception of its long skinny limbs, completely white complexion; and lack of eyes, mouth, nose, and ears. It wears a black suit with a white shirt underneath along with a black tie as it's simple attire. This creature watches as the city burns and the Mansion is being overrun while several black tendrils come out of its back before suddenly disappearing entirely.

**That was a long chapter! I swear to you I didn't know it was going to go on that long, but I had this idea stuck in my head so I just went for it. For a better explanation for what has happened: Itex has stolen a large database of designs from a certain obese genius in a different universe before rebuilding his armada and multiple of his robots with Gentek. With Gentek's back against the wall they busted out this armada completely overwhelming the Mansion's forces. Prepared to battle to the death David abandoned his long time Jacket after saying an apology to everyone who is listening; however, as they make there final stand underneath the city Alucard finally awakens while two newcomers have arrived to aid the Mansion's forces and finally a strange being in the forest has appeared watching the carnage unfold before disappearing.**

** That pretty much sums up what just happened rather well, so onto the next part. Thank you Mystery8Icarus for favoriting and Following this story- even though you were already reading this almost the entire time! **

**This marks the end of part 4 of Attack Upon the Mansion! I hope you all enjoyed and I will see you next time! Bye!**

**~DeathOnWings1203~**


	25. Attack upon the Mansion! (Part 5)

**So... first of all hi! I'm glad to be continuing this part, but I realize I may have been going over board with the amount of new people coming into the Frey; However, I then I remembered that this is my story and I can do what I want. So I'll shorten it to the things you need to know:**

**Booker Dewitt/Elizabeth: Bioshock Infinite.**

**Alucard/Alexander Anderson: Hellsing Ultimate.**

**Entire fleet/Egg Fleet: Sonic.**

**E-101 Beta Mark II: Sonic.**

**I'm sure that you guys can figure it out from there. Hey I do a lot of research in order to do this properly. I re watched a deathbattle so many times before going off and researching the specifics of characters in order to get details accurately. So...deal with it while enjoying the chapters. Don't worry things have to be going back to normal sooner or later.**

**Disclaimer: I only own my own Ocs, and while they are awesome they still don't entirely stack up to the ideas of the others... darn it...**

_Last time on Connecting the Multiverse:_

_With Gentek's back against the wall they busted out their trump card: an massive aerial armada that completely overwhelming the Mansion's forces. Facing the prospect of certain David abandoned his long time Jacket after saying an apology to everyone who is listening over the radio; however, as they make there final stand underneath the city Alucard finally awakens while two newcomers have arrived to aid the Mansion's forces as a strange being in the forest appeared to be watching the carnage unfold before disappearing._

_With the presence of these new fighters joining the fight can they conjure up the miracle that David needs to defeat Itex, Gentek and the Iscariot? Or will even these fighters fall to the combine might of the three titans. With nothing left to lose will David be forced to go all out at the possible cost of his own existence? Find out in this chapter of Connecting the Multiverse!_

_Now back to the Action!_

Getting his body slammed into the stone wall behind him Lance groans in pain before his supply of air is cut off as an Eraser is crushing his wind pipe while having its claws ready to tear into the boy "What shall we do to you little boy... You killed many of us." The Eraser says with growl full of malice as they stand near the scene of at least two dozen Werewolf corpses with blood flowing out of their bodies onto the floor thus painting the area Crimson, and even as he chokes Lance defiantly glares at the creature strangling him showing no form of fear for death. With this show of defiance the half man, half wolf hybrid growls as his temper reaches the boiling point.

"You damn useless child!" The Eraser brings his claws forward with the intent of gutting this six year-old as he yells, but before he could a single gun shot shoots through his body with enough force to send him flying into the wall next to them, and with his throat now released Lance sucks in as much breath as he can trying to fill his lungs with the life sustaining mixture of gases before looking over at the hybrid that is still somehow alive despite having much of his torso ripped from him from the single bullet. Hearing the sound of foot steps both of them look over to see the ominous presence of Alucard walking towards them slowly with his blood red eyes glowing bright with the excitement of blood lust "I thought I smelled the dead." The baritone voice echos down the now eerily silent halls of this makeshift dungeon.

In his hand is a single huge silver handgun with the inscription of _Hellsing_ ARM _454 Casull_ AUTO on the very long slide with the barrel smoking slightly and in his other hand is an equally as big pure black handgun that has the inscription of _Jesus Christ is in Heaven Now _on its barrel "Now I see that it was only Dogs that interrupted my slumber." The fearsome voice echos once more causing even Lance to shiver in fear as the mere presence of the Vampire seems to threaten his life, and the closer he gets the more powerful that threat seems to be.

Much to the child's relief the demonic force passes by him without even glancing at him as the Vampire's poor victim is in front of him "Now dog," He begins while crouching down to the Erasers eye level savoring the utter terror the hybrid shows in his eyes "You will tell me everything, or rather your blood will." With that terrifying statement made Alucard opens his jaws wide open revealing every last knife in his mouth that are known as teeth before biting into the flesh and muscle of the hybrid's neck, and with the unique taste of that individual's blood flooding into his mouth he begins to drink.

From behind the fearsome force known as Alucard Lance watches in horror at the terrifying display as a memory comes unbidden to the forefront of his mind. A simple memory of when his father and himself was walking down the halls of the Mansion right after the Vampire arrived at the house. As they were checking the damage that the Bayonet priest left the night before to the structure of their home as well as going on there way to check on Rachel because she was assaulted by that holy man his father spoke softly to him "Son... I want you to steer clear of Alucard." Lance looks up at his father confused at the sudden request to avoid someone that was sent to the Mansion to protect it.

In his confusion he simply inquired why he shouldn't have contact with the powerful being, and after asking his father stopped walking before kneeling down to his eye-level "I know you have faced many things in your short time alive Lance and I am sorry that neither your mother or myself was there to keep you safe, but there is something you need to understand." Watching the sicking display of Alucard licking up the blood from the floor with a look that is akin to ecstasy his fathers warning words echos throughout his mind.

"He is the true definition of Monster." Only now does he understand what his father meant by that as the Vampire stands tall with blood dripping from his mouth before the low rumble of his laugh begins. His laughter slowly becomes louder and louder until he is straight out laughing in insanity as the situation seems to bring him much joy for some reason "A war! They wish a war on this Mansion and its inhabitants, and they brought my Nemesis with them!" His laughter reaches a new high of insanity as his eyes seem to illuminate the area with their bright red color, and as sudden as it began the laughter stops leaving behind the insane grin of a monster who is going to enjoy the bloodshed that awaits him.

As the Vampire begins to leave Lance losses the strength in his legs and falls down on his rear making a slight noise that causes Alucard to momentarily stop as he looks over his shoulder at the child, and with his stare on him Lance turns pale as he trembles in pure fear "You did well on these Dogs but the fight is just beginning. Stand and continue the fight like a Man." With his parting words said the Vampire continues on leaving the underground section of the Mansion as Lance takes in a shuttering breath "H-he really is a m-monster..." He whispers as if afraid that Alucard would hear him.

On the rooftop of the Mansion David dodges another blast from the black and white Robot that explodes another part of the roof as he grabs the leg of one of the fake hedgehogs as it tried to kick him before bringing down his hand separating the robotic limb from the main body, and using that leg he slams the limb into the head of it's original owner causing the head to cave in on itself before exploding. Immediately spinning around the teen unleashes a wave of Ki that annihilates the Android that was trying to attack his back before smacking away another Blast from the floating robot, and channeling his Ki into a ball he launches a Ki blast at his robotic enemy; however, the mechanical foe merely backhands the attack away without any difficulty.

"Wow... my attack was backhanded by a robot. That has to be a first." The teen mutters to himself as several more of the black and red robotic fakes drop from the sky along with a few silver echidnas that have red glowing eyes and yellow spiked fists "Lovely. More mechanical fakes." With a sigh he brings his guard back up ready to start defending himself once more, but right before any of his foes could start attacking a sphere of Darkness surrounds two of the fake hedgehogs then slams them together causing them to explode.

Hearing the footsteps behind him before seeing a glimpse of concentrated Darkness out of the corner of his eyes that turns into a silver blade with two teeth at the end as a familiar voice sounds behind him "You know when I heard that speech of yours I thought that you were kind of dying, but instead I find you up here kicking ass." Smiling slightly David looks over his shoulder and sees the grinning Vaddix as he stands back to back with him wielding his Keyblade: the Rejection of Fate "I mean what the hell man? You didn't even mention me or Rax when you listed off Aura and your children. What? Are we not ranked high enough to get a personal message?"

At his joking complaint the teen that still has a heart rolls his eyes while replying "Sorry. Next time I make an impromptu message I'll make sure to mention you and Rax." They both laugh a bit before David's grin fades into a straight line before casually asking "Think you can take them?" In response Vaddix merely looks back at his somebody over his shoulder and grins wider before saying "Don't know. Let's find out."

With their banter down they both instantly charge at the androids surrounding them with Vaddix slicing through enemies with ease and David breaking them apart with his fists- or blasting them away with his Ki; however, each one they destroy another squad seems to drop onto the roof slowly trying to overwhelm the two. Despite this the two of them fight on annihilating the enemy with their power, and after a while the reinforcements finally seem to slim down as they both continue to smash these mechanical creations into scrap metal. Finally, they are down to a few false black and red hedgehogs as well as a couple fake echidnas along with that infuriating black and white Robot.

While he casually twirls his blade in his hand Vaddix asks the remaining enemies "Any last words?" In response one of the false echindnas opens it's jaw wide and launches a rocket at them. Acting quickly Vaddix rolls out of the way while David just kicks the bottom of it sending it spinning up into the air before round housing it while it comes back down and sends it back to the enemy who just wasn't able to react as quickly as a couple robots get blown up as a result.

"I guess that counts as last words." The Nobody remarks as a hedgehog android appears in front of him with a kick to his face forcing him to block with his blade before he shoves back sending the android stumbling back, and not letting his opponent get any chance to recover charges at the false hedgehog while swinging his blade slicing it in half while David charges up his Ki in his hands. With his hands glowing blue he throws a barrage of Ki blasts that destroys most of the remainder of the roof along with the remaining mechanized copies, but the floating robot merely swats away all blasts coming its way "Ok I will admit that's kind of cool, but seriously being able to swat away all projectiles? That's bullshit." The keyblade wielding Nobody complains while calling down thunder with Thundaga.

Right before the bolts of thunder strikes the robot it vanishes before reappearing to the right of the two fighters while unleashing a wave of missiles from its back. This time the Vaddix and David split up by jumping to the left and the right only for the group of missiles to split between them as they follow their targets, and with the homing missiles following them David blasts his half with his Ki as Vaddix opens a Rift in Reality right behind him making the missiles head in between the boundaries of reality. With a smirk the Nobody snaps his fingers opening up a second Rift behind the floating robot where the missiles comes out and explode against the rockets keeping the robot flying.

The explosion renders the rockets useless as the Robot is sent towards the ground unable to get back up allowing David to go up and punt kick the robot into the city where it will hopefully explode upon contact with the ground. Letting out a breath of relief he allows his aura to dissipate before quickly going to his phone to look into the situation in the Mansion, but once he accesses the security cameras all he gets is static "What...?" Confused he turns to his Nobody-who is lighting up a cigarette- and asks "What is going on in the Mansion right now?"

After blowing out some smoke Vaddix looks at him while sighing "Well... right after your 'speech' the Erasers started to really cover some ground around the Mansion overrunning nearly everyone. Those that have been defeated have actually been captured rather then killed." At that David begins to ponder why this would be since Itex really doesn't take prisoners unless they have plans set out for those they are going against "There are a few still fighting of course like Sephiroth, Zack, Booker, Elizabeth etc. etc. but even they will sooner or later be overrun. They have destroyed the security mainframe making the camera worthless along with every other weapon that you installed into this place and..." He pauses here for a moment causing his somebody to look over at him.

"...I saw Ari. He seems to have some new tricks this time around." The vague information causes David to frown "Vaddix. What new tricks are you talking about?" The question is ignored for a moment as Vaddix takes a drag from his cigarette as he ponders how to tell his Somebody before just deciding to be straightforward about it "When I saw him his body was completely covered in a dark aura. I seriously mean it when I say his body was oozing shadows, and when he saw me for a brief moment he managed to...throw a Ki blast that detroyed part of the second floor hallway."

This piece of information sinks into the teen's mind just as well as a dish of stone in his stomach "Darkness...? Ki...? Oh god... He may have gained the power of Darkness and he can control Ki." Shaking his head in disbelief he starts pacing "If he can control Ki then he can increase his strength, make devastating attacks and possibly even destroy the world itself, but should he also be good enough control with the power of darkness he could do much worse."

Vaddix nods in agreement as he voices his Somebody's concerns "Yes. He could drown the world in darkness, take control of the heartless, cast away everything in the pursuit of power and maybe even perhaps take the heart of the world." Taking the last drag of his cigarette he adds a final concern "He may be even able to taint the hearts of others and control them as well. Including you." With that out in the open he flicks the tiny bud of his smoke in front of him as he walks forward crushing it as he goes over to his 'brother'.

The very idea of being controlled by the darkness within himself has been a worry in the back of David's mind for quite some time, but being controlled by that same darkness while under the command of Ari? He would rather die then let that come to pass, but first he would have to deal with the army at his door "We need to cripple their power. If we can manage to stop the flow of reinforcements coming into the Mansion then we can free the other before starting a counter attack." With the basic plan thought up he ponders just how he could do this before his Nobody taps him on his shoulder then points upward as soon as he get his attention.

Following his pointed finger he sees the gigantic Final Fortress/Flag ship above the Mansion as well as the city when his Nobody's idea becomes clear to him "Take control of there flagship... then turn their own weapon against them." Looking back at his Nobody, who is sporting a rather sadistic grin, he says "Bingo."

**I'm gonna end that chapter there. Wow this was harder to write then I thought! I just had a slow day with little ****inspiration. Heck the fighting even seemed to be lack luster today and that's my preferred writing segments. Seriously I enjoy writing fight scenes a lot as well as cute romance scenes, but anyways this may be more of a filler chapter as we might be nearing the end of this segment. **

** With the Somebody/Nobody combo coming up with a plan and the rest of the Mansion being captured who knows how this will play out. Will they succeed? Will they fall? What happened to Steffi and Benzene? Why do I use such random characters!? Where were the other newcomers other then Alucard!? All will be answered later on Connecting the Multiverse.**

**Or maybe not... it kind of depends, but regardless see ya next time! Bye!**

**Oh and thank you for Nobody 0 for Favoriting and Following this story!**

**Bye again!**

**~DeathOnWings1203~**


	26. Attack upon the Mansion! (Part 6)

**Its time for the true counter attack against the overwhelming force of the Erasers, Robots, and the Iscariot! With Alucard now going to face off against his Nemisis, Vaddix and David planning a risky gamble, Steffi and Benzene still in the fight and the unknown three allies haven't made their impact quite yet. Also who is this force that was to counter the Egg fleet that they contacted just right before the fleet got to the Mansion?**

**Forgot about that part didn't you? Don't worry, I did too.**

**Disclaimer: Once more I shall say that I only own my own Ocs and no one else! I HAVE SPOKEN!**

_Last time on Connecting the Multiverse:_

_The very idea of being controlled by the darkness within himself has been a worry in the back of David's mind for quite some time, but being controlled by that same darkness while under the command of Ari? He would rather die then let that come to pass, but first he would have to deal with the army at his door "We need to cripple their power. If we can manage to stop the flow of reinforcements coming into the Mansion then we can free the other before starting a counter attack." With the basic plan thought up he ponders just how he could do this before his Nobody taps him on his shoulder then points upward as soon as he get his attention._

_Following his pointed finger he sees the gigantic Final Fortress/Flag ship above the Mansion as well as the city when his Nobody's idea becomes clear to him "Take control of there flagship... then turn their own weapon against them." Looking back at his Nobody, who is sporting a rather sadistic grin, he says "Bingo."_

_With Ari somehow gaining new abilities that should have taken years to Master- or get- can these two somehow manage to defeat the newly enhanced Eraser with a plan made on the fly? We shall find out!_

_Now back to the Action!_

With a holographic projection before them of the entire Mansion's internal design both Vaddix and David talk about their plan "Ok...First of all, I did not know we could do that with our powers," Vaddix comments slightly impressed by the detail of the image as he continues "Secondly, why am I going to the basement again?" Looking over at his somebody with a raised eyebrow the Nobody doesn't see the point of doing such a thing causing David to sigh before zooming into a specific section of the basement that looks to be a massive vault door.

Turning the image so its facing the two of them the teen with a heart begins to explain "Now you know that I am quite paranoid when it comes to the enemies I have made," ignoring the snicker and low comment of 'understatement' from his companion he changes the image to inside the spacious vault "So in case of the ultimate emergencies I have set a button in the back of the vault that would send out a distress signal to all the allies that I trusted enough to give the receivers to. With them coming in we can take back our home from the inside out while regaining those captured and adding to our forces once more." With the tactical advantages of such a thing made clear to Vaddix he remains silent.

"With the Mansion taken back then we can force back the forces in the City, and by then I will have hopefully taken control of the Flagship." Those final words causes an question to appear in Vaddix's mind that couldn't be ignored "Wait a minute... why can't I take on the flagship? I want to kill a bunch of things..." His counterpart merely gives him a blank look before replying in a blunt way "You lack the power to overpower whatever is on that airship." Despite the fact its the truth Vaddix pouts at the idea of losing a chance at a pure massacre, but does see the logic in the statement "Alright then... I'll be sneaking around here while you get all the fun."

His reluctant agreement makes David smile slightly, and as he makes the hologram disappear he reminds his companion "Remember that there is plenty of people to slaughter around here. You can still enjoy yourself, but you must remain cautious." Sighing at the fact he can't just outright slaughter them all Vaddix starts making his way to the staircase "Well... At least there is that." Despite his lost opportunity to just soak his blade in the blood of his enemies- or at least more enemies- he still grins as he says "Alright then! Operation: 'Take Back What is Ours' is under way!"

With his ally disappearing in the shadow of the stairway David spreads his wings as he gets a running head start, and after jumping off the roof he starts beating his wings to take him up into the sky as he hopes to catch the people on board off guard before being forced to destroy them- which is going to happen regardless.

At that moment a black blur zooms down the hallway shoving aside Erasers in his path while shaking off any attempt to grab the speedy person. This black blur is a black hedgehog with red streaks in his quills, a white tuft of fur on his chest and has rings around his wrists who is speeding down the hallways with his red and white jet skates-also know as 'Hover Shoes'- hovering him over the ground, and he takes a sharp right towards the stairs before jumping up to the rail. Quickly grinding down the rail he makes his way down to the first floor before being forced to stop by a solid wall of fur, teeth and claws, but he merely cracks his neck before charging at the closest Eraser.

The black hedgehog jumps into the air as he kicks the Wolfman in the face before shoving off it to get higher in the air while the air around him crackles in energy as yellow bolts of chaotic energy appears "Chaos Spear!" The bolts of energy hits down at their targets hard with each one piercing through a Eraser before disappearing, and when the hedgehog lands each one of his enemies have already fallen to the ground dead while blood drains out of their body onto the floor. Without looking at the corpses the speedy hedgehog continues his path down the hall seemingly heading towards the basement while forcing his way through anyone that dares to get in his way.

Behind him- without knowing he was ever there- Vaddix sees the two bleeding corpses as he quietly makes his way down the stairs "Ok now this is just taunting me now." He grumbles under his breath as he makes his way towards the basement as well while carefully avoiding the blood on the floor, but unfortunately a couple of Itex's watchdogs exits a nearby room and immediately sees the Nobody next to the dead bodies with his keyblade in hand "You killed Billy, Bobby and Steve! I'll destroy you for that!" The outburst over the ever memorable dead Erasers that lasted around two seconds causes Vaddix to look over at the group of enemies before slowly grinning sadistically "I shouldn't leave witnesses around to inform anyone else now should I?" His mumbles only further enrage the emotional Eraser who charges in anger "FOR SSSTTTTEEEEVV-"

The enraged yell changes to a gargle of blood as he ran into a Dark spike right in front of the Nobody "Now, now," Wagging his finger at the wolf hybrid he pretends to admonish him "One should keep their temper in check or more importantly... "Unleashing his full sadistic nature he stabs his keyblade into the already dyIng Wolfman's gut before slowly twisting the blade "You shouldn't accuse others of something they never did." Embedding his blade further into the gut of his victim he sends an electrical charge through it electrocuting the person from the inside.

Growling out in pleasure the Nobody finally shoves his blade upward slicing the victim's upper body in half splattering blood over his face in the process "That was rude of you." His comment is followed with a slash that separates the lower body from the two sections of the upper body before blasting the sections with flames "Don't worry though. I forgive you." Looking over at the other Erasers they seem to somehow pale as he notices them "You know... it's rude to not introduce yourself."

With his sadistic grin never leaving his blood splattered face the deadly Nobody throws his Keyblade making it spin in the air, and it tears through the chest of one of the Erasers as if it was a flying saw blade before Vaddix hold his hand up higher. On it's return trip the Rejection of Fate flies higher allowing it to slice off the head of the final enemy as it goes back into Vaddix's hand.

Surveying the scene before him of three pieces of a single body set a flame, a corpse missing it's entire chest as it had splattered behind it across the floor, and a decapitated body with it's head a little ways from it Vaddix shudders in joy "Now that's a beautiful scene." Spinning on his heels he flicks his wrist splattering the blood off his blade onto the wall as he continues on his way to the basement feeling much better now that he slaughtered a foolish party of enemies.

On his way to the basement the nobody sees many corpses laying on the ground in different levels of mutilated from stab wounds to being sliced in half "Someone has been enjoying themselves." He mutters to himself while swinging his blade casually "Which wasn't me for some reason." With a disappointed sigh he makes it to stairs that goes down to the basement, and it is dripping with the blood of some poor causality of this battle which causes the sadistic Nobody to get more disappointed "I managed to make it here and only killed three people before finding that everyone else is already dead!" Pausing for a moment he thinks about his last statement "How the hell are we losing!?"

Groaning in annoyance he makes his way down to the basement while abandoning the idea of stealth as he stomps his feet down the steps echoing his footsteps to whoever is below; however, when he gets to the bottom he is greeted with the sight of Eraser body parts strewn everywhere with an actual thin level of blood pooling across the floor as well as the Vault's very thick metal door crumbled up and tossed against the wall where quite the crack is, and the sound of fighting can be heard from the inside of the Vault "Why the hell am I missing all the fun!?" He yells before running into the Vault to join whether he is wanted or not.

The inside of the Vault is a rather simple marble tiled floor that is much more spacious then it should be with the most important items found across David's journey being placed in here like the floating golden sphere with arches of energy coming from it in the center of the room, or the old MJOLNIR Armor that the Chief used to wear in the side, or the green Chaos Emerald the black hedgehog is defending from a blue robot that resembles a hedgehog with the jet built into it firing up to push back against the black hedgehog.

"Hey Shadow! What is that thing?" The question takes the Ultimate Life-form off guard taking his attention off the fight just long enough for the mechanic hedgehog to increase its speed immensely and slam into the ebony hedgehog "...Ok perhaps that wasn't the best time to ask that." Vaddix sheepishly admits as he watches Shadow crash into the wall painfully before grinning as he whispers to himself "But I will enjoy tearing this fool apart." With his instincts to destroy kicking in Vaddix launches himself forward while Darkness coats his blade.

Back in the city the mechanic duo carefully follow their small hunter pack while doing their best to avoid the robots now patrolling the city along with Gentek Soldiers as they continue the path towards the grid "Steffi... I don't think we should continue going towards the Grid anymore. They already managed to get their main force into the city, so there isn't any point to this." The pink haired mechanic grits her teeth as she presses on while answering using the duo's personal radios to communicate with him in his mini-tank "Look Benzene they're still coming in with more and more ships. If we don't shut that Grid down then we won't have even the smallest chance to take back our home."

Inside his vehicle the boy sighs at his love's stubbornness, but does see the tactical logic to what she is saying "I know its just... I don't want you to die on me Steffi." Pausing for a moment he checks his screens thinking he saw the enemy before continuing " I don't think I'll be able to get over there quick enough to take a shot for you again." Steffi frowns at the thought that she would ever let herself die- even though she still hasn't put up a shield to defend her cockpit yet.

"I'll be fine Benzene. If anything I'll be the one who has to take the shot for you." Her teasing banter brings a slight smile to the boy's lips as he returns it in kind "Oh sure. And maybe after that I'll need you to fix my leg over and over again just so I can stare at your focused expression as you work." Imagining how red her face just got as she learns that he figured out why she always came to him when something happened to her leg is a priceless image in his mind as he laughs at the possibilities; however, before Steffi could fire anything back one of the Hunters growl at something while crouching signaling that something is there and it might not be friendly.

With the possibility of being discovered both of the pre-teens cautiously edge their way forward to see what it is that the Hunters found, and to their surprise they find that it is a black and white robot that has a white marking on its side of '101' "A robot?" Steffi comments as she examines it as well as she can from her vantage point, but when she can't determine anything from where she is the girl exits her Kiwibot causing Benzene to hiss into his com "Steffi! What are you doing it could be a trap!" With his worry over her taking over the boy exits his tank and hurries to her side to try and keep her safe.

When he gets over to her she comments out loud "This Robot must have been in one heck of a fight." Looking at the metallic creature he would agree at her statement as the rockets on the back of it seem to be completely destroyed while the main body looks to have taken a beating. Looking around though he comes to the conclusion that the beating might have happened as he ended up in the city due to the strange indents in the side of the buildings around them, but the one thing he can't seem to explain is why the back of this robot's 'hands' are scorched as well as slightly dented for some inexplicable reason.

With the examination continuing they soon discover that the laser blasters could still function just fine, but other then that the Robot is wrecked. The rockets on its back are mangled terribly, the main body of it is practically bashed in on one area as if someone just punted it from that one spot into the city, its rockets are jammed in their spots, and finally the robot's 'mind', or computer system, seems to be damaged as well; however, despite all of these damages Benzene begins to see an opportunity that could give them another ally, and in this kind of fight one needs as many allies as once can get.

"Steffi... if the hunters can silently scrounge for some parts around here maybe we can fix this Robot and refit it's mind to protect us." At the idea of getting another Protector Steffi begins to smile widely "Yeah! Our own robotic helper!" With the two of them in agreement they quickly get into action as they manage to get the damaged robot into the cockpit of Steffi's Kiwibot before silently making their way into a more spacious ruin of a house that can shield them from view.

Now out of the view of any enemies Steffi gets her tool box as Benzene instructs the Hunters to get anything that could help in the repairs of the robot, and once the pack leaves to scavenge he goes over to begin modifying the Robot's mind. As the hunters start coming back with scrap metal, arms of robots, legs of robots, general limbs of robots as well as the more useful items needed the repairs on the damaged robot starts to pick up speed with both of the mechanics making good progress. Despite the initial worries it seemed that the machine hadn't actually taken a lot of damage other then the bashed in section as well as the wearing down of the back of it' hands, so the Pink Hair mechanic simply straightened out the bash as well as reinforced the worn areas.

On Benzene's side he finds the original task signed to the machine to have been 'Kill David Graves' with secondary tasks assigned as well along the lines of: 'Capture Graves Family', 'Destroy all enemies', 'Secure all Chocolate Pudding in the area', 'Gather Powerful Artifacts, and 'Learn to create Chocolate Pudding instantly'. Ignoring the part of his mind confused by the purpose of Chocolate Pudding the boy rewrites the tasks to 'Protect and Obey your Masters' with the stipulation of 'Master' being the first two living organisms it sees.

When both are competed Benzene rewires the robot's mind into it's body before taking a step back with Steffi while it's one eye flickers back on with a green light, and after a brief boot up it scans the area before locking onto the Mechanic Couple "Unknown Entities found." With a light green ray scanning the two of them the robot seems to stare into space for a few moments before finally saying something "Masters acquired: Steffi and Benzene. I am E-101 MRK II. I will protect you." With those words coming from the formerly hostile Robot the two mechanics share a smile as they have gained a unique ally.

**I'm going to cut that there. Sorry but I think I'm getting a bit delirious from lack of sleep... I mean seriously its very hard not to fall asleep right now... but I have a few things to explain first! One: When Vaddix was created I wanted him to personify traits that David has, but just doesn't show, For instance: Vaddix can be very lazy at times and easily bored at others while David keeps himself always busy. Once Vaddix is in a battle he enjoys causing as much pain as possible before killing his enemy and then possibly doing something to the body while David has multiple ways to end a fight quickly.**

**See my point? Also E-101 MRK II wasn't originally going to be making a reentry, but I came up with the idea of being 'converted' to the good side thanks to Steffi and Benzene who are still heading to the Grid (That was part of the original idea).**

**The unknown assaliant that is fighting Shadow- as well as Vaddix now- is a very old replica of Sonic who proved to be a very hard enemy to a certain blue speedy hedgehog as it had all of his moves and more as well as all of his 'Life Data'. That should be hint enough.**

**Well anyways I'm going to post this now before passing out. See ya next time! Bye!**

**P.S Thank you for Nobody 0 for spotting a mistake of mine.**

**~DeathOnWings1203~ **


	27. Attack upon the Mansion! (Part 7)

**I'm back!~ And I need to apologize... yesterday I was very tired and frankly I went a bit delusional at the end of the last chapter with the chocolate pudding and such, but I think I can make use of the newly re-purposed E-101 MRK II. So, hold onto to your hats, if you have them, its time to get bloody!**

**Disclaimer: I still only own my Ocs. That isn't going to change anytime soon.**

_Last time on Connecting the Multiverse:_

_With plans made to counter the forces overrunning the vast Mansion the combination of Nobody and Somebody part ways once more to give a two pronged attack on the enemies inside their home. David took to the skies to deal with the Flagship while Vaddix stayed to the ground in order to summon more help and to also satisfy some of his sadistic tendencies in battle. Meanwhile, a certain Ultimate Life form had made his way towards the basement as well in an attempt to make sure that a specific Chaos Emerald stays safe._

_After slaughtering some Erasers who thought he killed some of their allies Vaddix also makes his way to the basement seeing quite a bit of carnage had been done to the area, and being frankly tired of being in the shadows (already) he made his presence known to a certain robot as well as Shadow whom gets hit into the wall before Vaddix charges into the fight himself._

_In the City Steffi and Benzene are still making their way to the Grid in an attempt to stop any more reinforcements from coming in, and on the way they found a battle damaged black and white robot who just so happens to be the same one David punt-kicked into the city from the roof of the Mansion. After fixing it up and reprogramming it the robot is revealed to be called E-101 MRK II._

_With a new aid the mechanical Duo now has more protection against the inevitable horde of enemies that will be near the Grid while at the same time Vaddix is nearing his own goal, but both groups must face new threats with their new allies. Will they make it out on top? Or will they perish leaving no chance for the Mansion and City to be retaken? _

_Lets get back to the Action!_

Being pierced through the gut is certainly not something people like to experience, and after doing this a multitude of enemies perhaps this is some form of karma for doing it to so many others. Regardless, of the idea of Karma it would be a rather obvious statement that Vaddix is not enjoying the metal hand that just went through him before he is tossed aside like a useless piece of trash "O-oh G-god this hurts..." He mutters to himself while putting pressure on the wound without much success as his blood continues to spill out of his body making him start to feel rather cold.

It never did occur to him that he might die in the same way he has killed others, but he isn't enjoying the irony of the situation in the slightest as he is forced to watch Shadow fend off the robotic hedgehog; however, with every move that the Ultimate Life Form did it seemed that the enemy learned before using it against them. The adaptive ability of the robot surely is an curious thing to a curious mind, but to the bleeding Nobody it is a cheap-bullshit thing that has no originality itself causing him to get very angry. This is especially true as he saw their enemy use his own moves against himself despite the fact it had no magical ability as well as no connection to the darkness, but could always compensate by making some force that would duplicate the effects of the attacks.

Hell, it even managed to control some force of energy to act as dark spikes that teared into his side earlier. He should have taken it as a warning to be more careful against this foe, and instead he grew enraged before attacking utterly recklessly trying to just overpower the foe. His charge quickly turned into his downfall as he got into the state he is in now; however, if Vaddix is anything, other then sadistic, he is a stubborn bastard and he refuses to go down this goddamn easily "You think I-I'm beat...?" He mutters to himself while forcing his body to its feet as Darkness surrounds his body before growling out "N-not even close.." The darkness around him swirls around his wound before solidifying from its shadowy form to a band of Dark energy stopping any further amount of blood to spill from his body.

However, his already great amount of blood lost is very apparent by how his body shakes merely from the effort to keep it standing forcing him to think about going into the battle at that moment, and after rethinking about the situation at hand he growls in anger as he instead looks around for his original target "Where the hell is that distress signal button?" He mutters under his breath before noticing a large shiny red button a few feet to his left that is clearly labeled: 'Emergency Distress Signal'.

Staring at it for a few moments he ponders how he could have missed that in the first place before stumbling his way over to the button, but right before he could press the button the robotic hedgehog appears in front of the Nobody with its eyes seeming to scan him while startling Vaddix. Taking a few steps back he growls while his Darkness surrounds him seemingly to protect its wielder as the foe draws back it metallic hands that resembles mini sharpened knives on a metallic base ready to pierce through the Nobody. Luckily for the non-existent being a blast of yellow energy hits the dangerous foe causing a small explosion upon impact.

Across the room is the man with the hair that completely defies all laws of gravity with his hand out showing that he fired the blast "You! Copy of the Runt! Where is he!?" The man merely gets a blank look in return "Did you just call me a copy?" With a growl the Man suddenly appears in front of Vaddix in an instant before grabbing him by the collar of his shirt "Answer my question!" His yell just gets the same blank, unimpressed, and rather unemotional look "Did you really call me a copy?" The repetition of this question just seems to anger the man more, but before he could demand answers again he gets slammed into by the hedgehog robot.

With an angered growl a transparent light blue aura surges around the enraged person as he stops his momentum in mid-air while grabbing onto the Robot's head "You dare to attack me you useless machine!?" Picking the Robot over his head he slams the enemy into the ground harshly and leaving an crater in the tile floor while the mechanical foe's red eyes blinking as it seems to be analyzing what just happened "I am the Prince of-" His most likely arrogant speech was interrupted when his enemy takes the opportunity to uppercut him into the air.

"He's stealing my moves again!" The Nobody hisses in anger from across the room as he sees this sneaky unexpected move, but ignoring the obvious steal he makes his way over to the button before finally hitting it causing a hidden signal to be sent out across the multiverse to the allies that David has entrusted over the years- as well as some that Aura wanted to give to.

In a distance universe six people in a giant T building overlooking a city get startled by a loud alarm sounding out while the masked leader looks at his communicator with a determined look "Titans Trouble!" In the same universe there is a secret lair in a dark cave where another masked man with his butler nearby get the alert themselves on the master computer causing the Man's already intimidating glare to deepen before he turns to a special black car with his cape flowing behind him and a flurry of bats fly from the cave into the night.

In another Universe a blue blur is speeding through a city while going faster then the speed of sound towards his destination, and once there a two tailed fox informs him of a situation causing the speedster to grin in excitement "What are we waiting for?" In another nearby universe there is a man wearing a red beanie, denim jeans, a denim vest with a hoddie and red flannel shirt underneath making some repair work on his memorial for his brother with some spray paint when the multiversal pad behind him flashes red catching his attention.

In a different universe a white castle stands proudly with it's small mouse king in the throne room with his queen when a wizard duck and knight dog rushes in as the duck starts rapidly telling the king about the alarm causing the King to get a determined look on his face as a golden blade in the shape of a key appears in his hands before they leave to aid their friends.

In a school for unique people that can change into weapons and those who can wield those that can change into weapons a group of kids along with a scientist with patchwork lines all over him are gathered in front of a much different version of Death, and once informed of their friends need for help the kids and teacher in unison respond that they will go to aid them.

With many more people getting this same signal and all of them determined to aid their friends they all head to the Mansion's universe with a diversity of a Dark angel to a true warrior of light to a tall skeleton from the land of Halloween. These unlikely allies gather to take back what was lost while keeping those they have managed to become friends with safe from the forces threatening to annihilate them, but the question of if they will make it in time is still in question as the fight continues at the Mansion.

The prince had gotten pissed at the audacity this machine had to attack him like that, and as a result he has started to hammer into the Machine harshly denting the metal shell that protects the insides of the robot "I will destroy you! You are just a useless hunk of metal and I am Prince Vegeta: The prince of all Saiyans!" The enraged fighter charges up his Ki in his hand and unleashes it in a wave that sends the hedgehog copy into the wall damaged immensely, but still its eye blinks rapidly as if it is still analyzing something; however, Vaddix has a much different question in mind "If Vegeta is here... Where is Goku?"

Somewhere in the vast flagship a winged teen just finished destroying a group of egg pawns with scrap metal scattered all around him "I knew I forgot to turn off the sound to my phone." Sighing as he recalls how he was doing well getting through the ship without being noticed when all of a sudden his phone went off because the signal was being sent out causing him to be noticed. Regardless of the sudden onslaught of nearby robot guards he dispatched them easily, and he now decides its time to stop being stealthy and switch into destructive force "Let's see how much I wreck without making this place useless." Charging up his Ki once more he only goes to enough power to show his aura while unleashing a small shock wave.

Right before he could go any further though the other spiky haired martial artist appears in front of him with two fingers pressed against his forehead before grinning "David! Good to see you again." The man says cheerfully as the teen blinks before he breaks into a smile himself "Goku your here!" He exclaims excitedly before quickly asking "Is Vegeta here too?" When he gets a nod of confirmation David begins to feel some of the weight this battle was putting on him be lifted with the knowledge that two very powerful combatants are now here to help "That's great. Now maybe we can start striking back." His musing is interrupted by the shaking of the floor.

Looking down the corridor both of them see a giant robot that seemed to be modeled after a rather large man with a bushy mustache along with a mainly red paint job with bits of yellow and a black area where the legs connect. It has two spiked arms that would have been a persons hand and has a rocket on its back which might be used to launch itself upward as well as wheels on its massive feet allowing it much more mobility as it can roll itself forwards, but at the moment it is stomping its way towards the two people in the corridor "It seems they sent something to deal with us already." David comments as he turns towards the massive machine, and once it seems to realize it had been noticed the machine shakes its arms down twice before it's upper body spins around before thrusting its left arm out at the winged teen and Saiyan fighter.

Taking this as a taunt the founder of the Mansion merely smirks as he spreads his wings out "Well come on then! Show me what you got!" He calls out as his teacher crouches down into his fighting stance, and immediately the machine's left arm shoots out with the aid of rockets trying to skew/smash them; however, the attack is too slow as both fights quickly rushes forward leaving the arm slamming into the ground behind them. Seeing an opportunity the teen flaps his wings and flies up while creating a rocket launcher in his hands. Aiming the explosive weapon at the head of the Mech he prepares to launch the missile, but he gets smacked out of the air by the returning arm causing his shot to go too high causing an explosion on the roof above the machine.

Paying no mind to the debris falling down on it the right arm of the machine is launched at it's aerial foe and nearly hits David, but Goku appeared at the last moment blocking the attack with his hands allowing the teen to straighten himself out before charging once more. This time he uses his bare hands as he channels his Ki to augment his strength and durability, and when the other rocket launched arm gets sent at him the teen merely punches straight through it causing it to explode behind him as he reaches the head.

Opening his fist he thrusts into the metal exterior with a knife hand before tearing the metal cover off the mech completely revealing an oval shaped robot that looks like a smaller and more humanoid version of the Mech it is piloting without the mustache and it's paint job looking more like a red and yellow shirt with black pants on the bottom "A robot piloting a robot huh?" David comments before flipping the mech's cover in his hands then slamming it down into the Cockpit causing it to cave down into the central part of the mechs while making the entire machine stall up and spark before falling forward onto the ground shaking the nearby area.

"That had to attract a lot more attention." The Avian American comments while dusting his hands off before humming in thought for a moment "Alright... There is no point in trying to be sneaky anymore," He points over his shoulder with his thumb at the new hole in the ceiling as he continues "I say we go through that and just make a bee-line straight for the main part of this ship." His teacher nods in agreement before they both take off through the roof with a light blue trail of Ki behind them.

Meanwhile in the central Mansion area several more Erasers have fallen against the might of Alucard as he slowly makes his way towards his nemesis "I'm coming for you Alexander Anderson!" He growls out in excitment with a look of pure bloodlust on his face as he blows another half of an Eraser clean off with his gun Casull "And no force in Heaven or Earth will stop me!" Firing through crowds of Wolfmen he carves his own path towards his goal in seemingly the most blood method possible as everything he shots just splatters everywhere, and his path is easily seen with the corpses of those foolish enough to oppose him in pieces behind him.

Deep under the ground the vampire walks there is pure silence as nothing is around except for Lance as he watches over the gird as he told his Sister to go onto a Universe without him. It certainly wasn't easy to convince her to, but in the end he managed it "Live on Aurora... I need you to live on..." His whisper echos throughout the silence as he stares at the grid with dull eyes devoid of the light of hope, and he turns away while calling out "I know your there. Just come out and face me already." His words echo just as much as the whisper did, but this time something in the darkness before him draws closer.

Another Wolfman comes into sight, but this one is much different. It's body is far more muscular then the rest of the experiments trying to kill them all as well as the fact it has a scar on one of its eyes, but the most unique thing about this one is the pure aura of Darkness it has surrounding it. The Darkness goes beyond dripping or oozing from his body, but rather it seems to just emanate from the creatures body before consuming all around it; however, this force doesn't scare Lance as his own Darkness surges powerfully from his own body in response of such concentrated Dark Energy in front of him.

"Clever boy. How could you tell I was there?" The Eraser asks amused at the sight of the Boy's power instinctively flaring in an attempt to ward him off "It's simple really. You would know my father the best out of almost anyone else, and with that knowledge comes the concept of multiple back-up plans. Thus is is quite logical that you would figure out about this Grid and come down yourself to deal with it as it is likely that my Father would be there as well." Looking up and letting his one visible eye met Ari's he finishes his statement "Also, you reek of Darkness. Unnaturally so." Gauging his enemy's reaction as he continues Lance starts to start taking verbal jabs to see which one would make him flinch.

"You were not this powerful last time you attacked Father," Slight flinch on that one but most likely from pride rather then anything else "So perhaps you were hiding this power this entire time,but I doubt that is it. You've suffered too many blows to your pride for that." Nothing at that jab "Maybe you started to train very hard to gain this kind of power?" Again no sign of anything, so no to the training "Or maybe a new type of Drug or Experiment?" Not a thing once more, so no help from Itex on this power upgrade "Maybe...you had some outside help?" There! A slight flinch but one none the less.

Ari getting outside help? That doesn't seem very much like him, but he has suffered enough to his pride to perhaps make him a bit more desperate to get the means to finish the job "Yes... Maybe you got someone to give you power." Another flinch and glare starting to form which means on the right track "But power like this is no means free in the slightest. You had to give something for it... Your heart perhaps?" Back to nothing but the glare is still there so something else then "Did you promise your body for experiments...?" He isn't making any subconscious signs to his question which leaves one thing left.

Lance calmly remarks "You sold your soul for power. How quaint." At that Ari growls in anger as he roars "It doesn't matter what I did! Now your going to die then your Father will follow." The sight of Ari's claws catches Lance's attention for a moment as his Darkness spreads to the walls pushing back Ari's in a battle of wills before replying "True. I will most likely die in this battle, but at the very least I will wound you enough that my Father will have an easier time killing you." Immediately after speaking those words the Leader of the opposing army charges with his claws ready to slash through him.

**Stopping here! Cliffhangers all around people! Also I would like to apologize for not updating yesterday, but my eyes were hurting badly by the time I got around to start writing. Nonetheless, I have finished the chapter and now I hope that you all enjoy it!**

**Now for some random information: Lance is an extremely intelligent child who knows his way around a battle. I mean both a physical and a mental one as he was forced to mature by taking care of his sister without the aid of there parents in the time line he comes from, but he does have some vulnerable moments that show just how he is a child still. Those moments usually happen with his mother rather then his father.**

**Now for the final part: I issue a challenge! I hope all of you got what universes where mentioned because I want you people to send in a list of universes (Add specific people if you can) I described! I hope that I will get some good answers on that!**

**So with nothing left to say I must bid you farewell! See you later!**

**~DeathOnWings1203~**


	28. Attack upon the Mansion! (Part 8)

**I'm back people! This is going to a story within a story it seems... well it already is but you know what I mean. Anyways I think we're entering the final leg of this section. Maybe. So lets not beat around the bush and get into this!**

**Disclaimer: I only own the Ocs that I own... like I told you several times now. Have you got this crammed into your head yet?**

_Last time on Connecting the Multiverse:_

_In the Vault a powerful had gotten injured badly from the mechanical enemy before being forced away. With himself too hurt to fight anymore he turned his attention to his task, but before he could send out the signal the robotic hedgehog nearly finished him off; however, with the appearance of Vegeta the enemy's attention was shifted to the prideful prince letting the Nobody finish his task. With the people from across the Multiverse getting the signal they have started to make there way to the Mansion to lend their aid._

_Above the Mansion David had managed to get aboard the Flagship of the Armada before being found out, and with his cover blown he started to destroy everything in his path. Soon after dispatching a group of enemies one of his teachers appeared before him. Son Goku the greatest Martial Artist that David knows has came to help his student in his fight before they both were confronted by a giant mech. It proved no match for them as they swiftly destroyed it then decided to make their way to the bridge of the ship directly instead of sneaking there._

_Meanwhile, beneath everyone the Son of the Angel of Death has appointed himself the guard of the back-up Grid, but has lost the hope that they would survive this encounter. Despite this he easily calls out Ari and verbally strikes him until possibly discovering how he managed to get such power in short amount of time. This caused the powerful Eraser to become enraged before striking out against the child._

_With these three battles taking place for the fate of the Mansion as well as its citizens all combatants will do their best to accomplish their tasks, but will the overwhelming force of the enemy prove to be too much for them? Will the aid that they need come in time? Will they even be enough to take back their home? Lets find out!_

_Lets get back to the Action!_

Barely managing to shift his Darkness into a solid form the Son of the Angel of Death blocks a blast of Ki from his enemy "This is even harder then I thought it would be." He pants to himself as his sore body protests against further defiance as the lines of claw marks on his body is healing slowly and his broken rib is sending throbs of pain throughout his body with every short breath he can take in "I don't know if I can even harm him in the slightest." He admits quietly before forcing his shield of Darkness into razor sharp spikes that he launches at the wolfman, but his enemy only laughs while breaking them all with a single swipe of his hand.

"What happened to wounding me!? You haven't even given me a scratch!" Ari's taunt entices a angry growl from Lance, but he calms himself quickly as the Eraser is merely telling the truth. in contrast to child's bruised, scratched up appearance with a torn jacket and slashed shirt, Ari's only sign of battle damage is the scar he already had as all of the six year-old's attempts have only lead to him becoming exhausted; however, that doesn't mean he is out of the fight yet as he has one more trick up his sleeve that he is willing to try.

Tapping into the power that he inherited from his father a flashbang is created in Lance's hand. Yanking the pin from the stunning grenade the child quickly throws it at Ari's face while closing his eyes shut, and moments later he heard the bang along with the Eraser's aggravated yell. Acting as fast as he can he uses the remaining amount of energy he has to materialize a massive weapon that has a silver look to it with its base anchoring itself to the ground. Getting into the seat to aim its giant barrel at his enemy the grey lines of the machine begin to glow red as energy builds up within the barrel of the cannon, and once Ari's sight is focused once more he is greeted by the sight of a massive Laser Cannon ready to fire at him.

"Try surviving this!" Lance yells as his weapon fires with a recoil that nearly tears it up from the ground as a large beam of red energy is sent at the Enemy before engulfing him within its attack "Got you." The child pants with exhausted of all energy from his making of this super weapon, but his happiness is soon replaced by the harsh reality of the situation because when the smoke clears from the attack his opponent merely is standing where he was with the ground in front of him completely destroyed as well as two line to the side of him while he himself is merely smoking from the residual heat of the attack.

With a smirk the powerful Eraser cracks his neck while spreading out his claws "Was that all? Not even worth my time." With nothing left to use against his foe Lance lets his creation be removed from existence as he falls down on his back unable to move more then some twitching in his fingers while the sight of Ari standing over him with a feral grin being the only thing he sees "How disappointing. You certainly are you Father's son though. Giving your all in a pointless fight when you should have just given up." The child feels himself being picked up by the collar of his shirt as his enemy continues talking "You both should know who is more superior." Barely managing to shift his head forward so he can look the Eraser in the eyes he replies weakly "We do know... we are more superior then you."

Snarling at his defiance Ari slashes Lance in the face leaving behind a fresh line of claw marks that soon begins to patch itself up as his hair that usually cover his left eye falls to the ground showing his other cold eye as he remains unflinching "We worked hard for our strength. We've spent almost all of our time training to better ourselves and become more powerful while you took the easy way to power. Be forewarned Ari... that way will lead to your demise." Getting angry by the fact he is being scolded by a mere child who tried to take him on he raises his hand to slash Lance's throat "Die you worthless child!" He screams in rage.

However, in the middle of his swipe the grid behind him begins to shine green as Reality's barrier is being shown, and as the light from it intensifies Ari is forced to let go of his prey in order to shield his eyes. Grunting in slight pain as he hits the ground Lance manages to look at the Rift being created while the light of hope comes back into his eyes "Maybe... we won't die after all.." With a pained chuckle he fall unconscious leaving his fate to those who will come forth to take back the Mansion.

With the light shinning too bright for him to look the Eraser exclaims "Show yourself! I will destroy whoever you are!" He only gets in reply the sound of an authoritative voice calling out "Titans! Take him down!" Right before he could see who would dare attack him Ari gets a rock pillar to the gut that forces him back more then he would care to admit followed by a barrage of energy bolts that further forces him back. With a blast of Dark magic hitting him next the Eraser realizes he is giving ground to these new enemies, but before he could rectify that he feels the horns of an animal slam into his gut sending him back even further while a beam of energy forces hits him hard next.

Finally looking up at his foes he sees two teens aiming a kick at his face. One of them is dressed in a completely black suit that has a red X on his chest as well as another red X on the skull mask he wears along with a grey belt around his waist, and the other one is wearing green tights with black boots along with a red vest that has a yellow R in a black circle on the left side of his chest as his black cape flows behind him. These two kick him in the face hard enough to force the Eraser back even further as a orange skin girl with long red hair and glowing green eyes wearing a purple sleeveless crop top that shows her stomach as well as a purple mini-skirt with purple boots that end on her thighs.

Seemingly hovering just above the ground another girl concealed in a dark blue cloak that hides both her body and face except for her mouth as well as her eyes while she stops behind the two in front while another girl wearing a black crop top with a yellow T displayed on her chest and a pair of goggles on her head comes up on top of a floating boulder. In front of them is the animal that slammed into the Eraser with it's horns except for some reason its the color green, and it quickly morphs into a teen boy with green skin as well as darker green hair along with pointy ears wearing some form of uniform that is black and purple.

The final person who dared to attack Ari is standing directly in front of Lance as if to protect him with the person's mechanical arm in the form of some sort of weapon. The partially robotic teen has dark skin where there is some showing with the rest of him completely mechanical, and even some of his head is robotic with one red eye and a light blue segment of his skull. With his arm shifting back to a hand the partially robotic teen goes over to check on the unconscious child "He's still alive, but his body has taken quite a beating." The teen informed the rest of the team causing the one with the most colorful costume's mask to narrow into a glare as he pulls a small piece of metal from his yellow belt before it expands into a metal Bo Staff.

"Beating up children? How pathetic." The skull masked teen comments as the red X on the back of his grey gloves expand into razor sharp X blades "We'll see how he can handle us instead. Titans take him down!" The apparent leader of the group calls out while charging at the Eraser as the green changling morphs into wolf as he runs at the enemy.

With a barrage of strikes from the staff wielding teen Ari is forced to block his attacks, but even though it doesn't really do anything to him when the leader jumps back while pulling out a small orb the Eraser is caught off guard with the sudden flash in his eyes once more after the teen threw it. Growling in frustration the powerful wolf hybrid stumbles back while grasping at his eyes before snarling in pain as he feels teeth sink into his arms with powerful jaws trying to bite to the bone. Blindly reaching for the creature he manages to grab it's neck before tearing it off him with chunks of flesh going with it, and as his arm quickly replaces the lost flesh he tightens his grip around the animal's neck causing it to release pained yelps.

"Beastboy!" A voice calls out in worry before something very solid his face with enough power to break his nose while sending him back more with his grip loosening. The sensation of during against his 'hand' changes into something scaly and smooth before it goes up his arm wrapping around it with a serpent's hiss, but while he was focused on that the feeling of a steel-toed boot kicking him in the already broken nose causes him to growl in anger. With his fast healing rate his shattered nose mends itself in the awkward shape the attacks left it in which would cause Ari to re-break his nose once more later on, but he ignores this discomfort as roars calling forth his Darkness to try and get them away.

This doesn't work though as a cold flat feminine voice challenges his darkness "You want to face true darkness?" He can feel his darkness being pushed back while the voice chants what could only be a magical spell "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" With the spell called out he feels a powerful blast of dark magic strike where his heart would be before he feels the sensation of his Darkness being funneled back into himself, and with his Darkness temporarily sealed within him he then feels something hit him before exploding sending him tumbling down the hallway to the grid while the scaly creature on his arm leaving him right before it hit. Right as he tries to get up to fight back two beams of energy hits his chest sending him back more while burying him in the ground.

Feeling far to much pain then he should the Wolfman manages to open his eyes, and with blurred vision he sees the robed woman with her hands cloaked in dark magic while her robe is parted showing her dark blue leotard while a green humming bird morphs back to his human self next to the blonde haired teen with a slight bruise around his neck, and while the green teen gets checked by the geomancer the Robot teen's shoulder return back into his body as one of it's missiles were used. Growling in pure fury Ari gets back up causing the orange skinned girl to reignite her hands with her green energy as the leader readies his staff once more, but before the Eraser could charge he noticed that the darker suited teen is gone.

As his eyes darts around looking for the missing foe his back gets sliced into forcing a howl of pain from his throat before he immediately swipes behind him with his claws ready to tear through whoever harmed him, but when his swipe is jumped over by the dark suited teen his eyes widen slightly as yet another kick is delivered to his nose breaking it for a third time as the teen uses him as a spring board to flip back to the rest of the teen "I don't think this dog has learned anything yet." The smirk could be heard from underneath that skull mask shattering Ari's last nerve as he roars in utter fury while a dark red transparent flame erupts around him with a shock wave that shakes the area around him.

With Ki now in use he just appears behind the teen leader with both of his fists put together above his head, and while the masked teen looks behind himself in shock the Eraser brings his hands down shattering the ground as the teen barely manged to roll out of the way while throwing one of his razor sharp projectiles at the Werewolf. With the projectile uselessly bouncing off of him the furious hybrid fires off a barrage of Ki Blasts at the agile teen, but with the cloaked girl appearing behind her leader and somehow phasing them through the floor the blasts explode against the wall causing the corridor to shake. Growling as his anger increases he turns to the charging orange skinned girl while meeting her punch with his own creating a shock wave upon impact that tears up the ground around them before the girl's eyes glow bright with green energy as she fires twin beams from them at the Eraser.

Grunting in slight pain as the beams hit his chest the wolf hybrid uses his free hand to fire his own beam made of Ki that overpowers the girl's and hits into the ceiling with a hard thud. Turning to the face the rest of the teens he gets a light blue beam to the face followed by a barrage of missiles then finished with a rocket propelled hand to the gut; however, despite all of these quickly executed attacks the Ki powered Eraser shows no sign of being effected at all as he is right in front of the partially robotic teen in an instant with his claws coming down to rip him to shreds. His attempt is halted though as a green Triceratops slams into his side causing the attack to go slightly off course which is just enough for his intended target to make it out uninjured, but this also shifts the attention to the dinosaur who soon finds himself picked up into the air effortlessly by his central horn. Using only one hand to pick up his new prey the Eraser pulls his fist back before hitting the changeling hard enough to propel him all the way down the corridor with the sound of a wall being hit sounds off in the distance.

A worried gasp catches the watchdog's attention causing him to glance over at the blonde teen who is looking enraged herself with her eyes and hands glowing yellow while her hair somehow floating in the air, and with a yell multiple boulders come from the wall to form into a giant stone fist that she sends at him. Unimpressed by the manipulation of stone Ari punches the stone fist once before it crumbles into dust, but he certainly wasn't expecting the stone pillar to uppercut him from below as another one slams into him from behind then from the roof followed by another one to his side. A seemingly endless barrage of stone strikes him from all sides before the stone pillars surround his body to keep him imprison him as the tiny shards of the stone fist rise from the ground. The debris spin into several stone spikes pointed directly at the Eraser's head; however, right as the deadly projectiles come at him Ari smirks before letting out a yell as his Ki explodes from his body denigrating everything around him while sending the teen girl back into the wall with a grunt of pain.

The sensation of electricity running through his body alerts the genetically modified hybrid to another enemy behind him, but when he slashes behind himself all he cut was air causing some confusion before the impact of a kick to the back of his head gets a blast of ki in that direction; however, once more nothing is there as the blast hits the ceiling. His confusion fueling his rage he turns around just in time to see the skull masked teen punching at him only for his fist to be caught in the hand of the Eraser before the wolf-like creature twists it so the teen's elbow is facing up then smashes his fist into it breaking it in a very unnatural angle. The scream of pain erupting from the dark suited teen is followed by a blast of Dark Magic to the face of Ari which forces his attention to the cloaked girl once more, but for some reason her eyes are shinning a vivid red as she waves of magic at her foe.

Despite her prescience each blast only manages to nudge Ari slightly until he sends a beam of Ki to clash with her magic. With both energies colliding they push at each other trying to force the other one back, but while Raven is gritting her teeth in effort the Eraser shows no sign of trying. Enjoying the sight of the girl trying as hard as she can to fight back Ari sudden pumps in more power to his attack swiftly overtaking his enemy's before enveloping her completely, and when the dust clears her cloak is torn in multiple places while her body is battered and bruised as she falls to the ground. Seeing this with widening eyes the skull masked teen gives out a enraged cry as he attempts to kick the Werewolf as hard as he can, but his leg is easily caught before he is thrown into the wall creating an indent of his body.

Laughing to himself the Eraser turns towards the Grid where the final member stands with a harsh glare. The leader of the group defiantly readies his staff prepared to fight until he can no longer move, but just as Ari is about to walk forward a light green light bathes over them from the Grid causing both of them to look back at the opening Rift. When that Rift fades a man in a black cowl and grey suit that has a black symbol of a Bat across his chest is seen with a fearsome glare directed at Ari, and despite having his enormous power the Eraser takes a step back feeling a bit intimidated by the man. Walking forward next to the Teen leader with his dark cape flowing behind him the man speaks with a deep rough voice that is practically created to scare anyone who hears it "I see your team wasn't a match for him Robin." The teen grits his teeth while his eyes narrow "We're not through yet." He replies determined to not back down.

The newcomers mouth twitches slightly upward before returning to his fearsome glare as he says nothing more, but before this newcomer could start fighting another Rift opens up behind them with a very muscular tanned man wearing what seems to be Greek sleeveless armor with a sword on his left hip and blue cape on his back. The muscular man looks over and sees the damaged caused by Ari before stepping up next to the duo "Looks like you could use a Hero's help." He crouches a bit looking ready to charge with his hands clenching tight, but before anything else happens another Rift opens up with a very skinny and tall skeleton wearing a black pin-striped suit with a bow tie that looks like a bat walking through with long strides.

Going over to the other three side his eye sockets go down in a harsh glare at the sight before him "How dare you treat my friends so shamefully!" With a bending of his knees and his hands out the skeleton looks ready to fight as well; however, more and more rifts open up with a variety of people streaming through ready to fight as well. People from across the multiverse flood into the corridor as Ari starts to back up at the sheer amount of people coming in. With their weapons armed and ready they all pierce their gaze on the Eraser who is quickly realizing he might be a disadvantage at the moment, but before he could consider retreating a incredibly sharp projectile in the shape of a bat is thrown at him.

While he does dodge it he has to instantly move again as Lighting bolts try and hit him before the muscular man speeds forward with a thundering right hook that cracks a couple of the Ki enhanced Eraser's ribs followed by a barrage of bullets that tear through him on a spiritual level. This barrage is followed by a sphere of Light hitting him into the air as a shield bearing the emblem of a mouse is thrown into the Eraser's gut before bouncing back then the skeleton rushes forward with flaming skulls in front of him burning the hybrid as he gets bashed into several times, and with the fiery attack keeping Ari in the air a man wearing a dark blue suit with orange streaks in it calls out to his Orange dragon-like creature with kinda small wings and two antennas on its head "Dragonite! Use Hyper Beam!" The Dragon builds up energy in front of its mouth before firing it in an intense beam that slams into Ari in mid-air sending him down the corridor towards the same wall the Changeling did as said changeling is regaining consciousness.

Seeing his enemy the green teen morphs into a giant Tyrannosaurus-Rex while letting out a blood curdling roar before spinning around with his tail whipping around. The impact of the tail sends Ari back down the corridor towards the Grid once more only this time he is interrupted by a man wearing a skin tight blue suit that has a red S covering his chest while a red cape flows behind him. This man unleashes two beams of heat from his eyes sending Ari back down towards the Changeling who was running back towards his team when he sees the Eraser flying through the air once more, but this time he lets him go in order to check up on his friends.

Colliding against the wall creates a crater in it as Ari groans in immense pain, but he manages to climb out before starting his way up the stairs to the Mansion in order to recover a bit; however, he knows he will have to act soon or else his entire plan will crumble around him "I won't let you live this time Graves... I refuse to lose to you again!" He growls to himself while staggering up the stairs.

**The Calvary has arrived! With people met from adventures reinforcements are finally coming in to aid the Mansion! But with Ari knowing this who knows what he might do in order to achieve his goals. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this and I am sorry that I haven't been updating every day for the last two chapters, but sometimes I need to rest a bit before continuing to write. I really don't have much more to say though... Well see ya next time! Bye!**

**Side Note: Thanks once more for Nobody 0 who found yet another error.**

**~DeathOnWings1203~**


	29. Intermission: Cutest Couple

**So after a few days I decided to have a small intermission with Lance Graves and his Girlfriend in the main seat of this chapter. I hope you enjoy the adorableness, and do not give me crap on who shows up. Everyone likes a variety of things and I thought this would be the most adorable kind of relationship for the six year-old reality controller.**

**Disclaimer: I only own my own Ocs. I thought you would realize that by now.**

At the Mansion many different romances has come from the residents ranging from cute to flirty to even seductive- in other words Axel and Larxene- but it has almost never been argued on one of the most adorable romances has come from two of the youngest people in the Mansion. One of these people is the Son of the Angel of Death, Lance Graves, and one of three super-powered girls composed of Sugar, Spice and Everything Nice as well as a dash of Chemical X. Ever since they have met Lance was utterly smitten by the super-heroine that he is now in a cute relationship, and now doesn't hesitate to show his love for her in any way he can possibly do. This has lead to multiple roses being given to her along with drawings, poems, gestures, gifts and a couple of statues, and despite being sometimes overwhelmed by the presents she has always accepted them; however, she will tell Lance if he is going overboard.

The girl in question is the Commander and the Leader of the three sisters and is known to be the smartest of them. She is almost always seen wearing a pink dress along with a red bow on her head to keep her waist-length orange hair neatly behind her as well as white stockings and black shoes. Her name is Blossom Utonium and she is part of the Powerpuff Girls-the creations of Professor Utonium who protect the City of Townsville from the forces of evil.

Although known to be the most intelligent child in the City of Townsville Blossom is challenged in the realm of knowledge by her boyfriend, but she doesn't mind the challenge as they test each other while propelling each other further. This also includes the aspect of combat as they both analyze each other in the midst of battle to counter each other perfectly causing basically only ties in their records, and Lance certainly enjoys the challenge of someone that can perfectly see through all of his tricks; however, that doesn't mean that their relationship is a perfect one. As with every other Relationship the two of them don't always get along flawlessly especially when it comes to the methods of cleaning up crime and Blossom's sister.

Trained under his Grandfather as a Assassin Recruit Lance has been taught that all people are capable of both evil and good, and as such some people deserve mercy along with the opportunity of guidance to better use their talents; however, he has also been taught of the kind of people who cannot be saved from the path they have gone down. Those kind of people who stomp on others and think that they can do whatever they want simply because they can either through their status or their unique abilities, and those type of people will have to be ended in order to keep the freedom of others. In short he has been taught to kill those who would dare to try and take the freedom of anyone else simply because they want to.

On the other hand Blossom was taught that those who do the crime would have to do the time, and will do what she has to in order to preserve the peace. True those she fights in the name of justice may get a beating, but she has never killed anyone. Not even the monsters that plague her home city are killed as they are wounded enough to flee from the city and hopefully never come back. With this teaching has instilled a strong belief that no one deserves to die because of there actions, and instead they must be put under the jurisdiction of the law to pay their dues to society. With this kind of teaching Blossom and her Sisters will never end another person's life.

The two of them have had arguments around the nature of getting rid of crime with the basis of those who kill are no better then the people that do the crime, and the idea that the law isn't always reliable and those who refuse to learn their lessons must be killed in order to protect others. These arguments between the two of them have always ended with both of them not talking to each other for a long period of time causing both of them to feel rather lonely and isolated. No matter how long it takes though they do apologize to each other before getting back together as they try to accept each others views on how to deal with the issue of crime.

The other source of their arguments is the more fight happy sister of the Powerpuff Trio: Buttercup. The supposed 'Toughest Fighter' of the sisters has a habit of fighting Lance in sparring matches, and tends to taunt him when he refuses to. These taunts are initially ignored, but over time it wears down on his patience as well as starts to enrage him. When he finally has enough taunting from the green Powerpuff he tends to let his Darkness go a bit out of control, and this usually goes hand in hand with unnecessary weaponry. Combining these all together- along with Blossom's habit to 'mother' her sisters- can cause quite the fight between the two of them involving the accusation that, despite Buttercup being a Super-heroine, he went way to far.

These fights can be explosive and with his temper already been fired up by the green Powerpuff Lance can be known to call Blossom's leadership into question as well as her capability to actually fight. These comments have always come back to haunt him greatly though as he goes through great lengths to show he is sorry for what he has said and done as well as just to get her to speak to him again, but no matter what they always get back together in the end of it all- even if it takes the help of the Adults to do so.

So in the end of it all they still are by far the most adorable couple in the Mansion. Even with the other two Powerpuffs having their own relationships themselves these two cuties still top the list, but don't let that fool you. Should you mess with either one of them you will get the wraith of their love, and if you should get that you don't have a chance in hell to escape unscathed.

**This is definitely not my best work, but I really did want to get this couple out into the story. Also I thought a change from the violence and killing would be a good thing. Another thing I must mention is that yes at one point of time I watched the Powerpuff Girls. Do I watch it now? No. Did I enjoy it then? Yes. Would I enjoy it now? Quite possibly. Think about it: Despite the absolutely adorable characters, the obvious morals that they tried to teach, the overly done villains etc, etc. This show was basically three kindergarten children with an vast array of superpowers that basically fought crime and kicked ass as they did it. It was a violent action packed show and I frankly could still enjoy it today. So don't patronize me!**

**Anyways, now that all form of respect towards me is gone. See ya next time! Bye!**

**~DeathOnWings1203~ **


	30. Attack upon the Mansion! (Part 9)

**Lets get back to the actual story! With that small intermission out of the way-which I sincerely hoped you liked- its time to get back to the Story within this Story! Lets get this party started!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone except for my own Ocs. You people really need to learn this.**

_Last time on Connecting the Multiverse:_

_Under attack from the powered up Eraser Ari Lance unleashed his full arsenal of tricks and abilities, but ultimately he fell to the Wolfman; however, there was still a glimmer of hope as a group of teenage superheros arrived to the Mansion from the Back-up grid. These six teens were nonother then the famed Teen Titans, and with Robin spearheading the assault they started to lay a beat down on their foe. Together they forced the creature back while dealing blow after blow upon his form._

_However, with his temper snapped Ari unleashed some of his real power before quickly turning the situation around quickly taking out Titan after Titan until only Robin remained. Things certainly wasn't looking too good for the Leader of the Titans when another ally came from the same universe he resides in. His former mentor and father Batman came from Gotham to lead his aid, but he wasn't the only one as the Greek legend Hercules soon came to help as well followed by the Pumpkin King Jack Skellington. Soon people from across the Multiverse flocked to the Mansion to help reply the forces that have laid siege to its walls causing Ari to start retreating, but before he could escape without a scratch several fighters launched an assault on him harming him immensely._

_With his body needing time for it to heal itself Ari retreats up to the actual Mansion to rest for a bit all while swearing to end his feud with David by killing him once and for all._

_With the numerous reinforcements now in the walls of the Mansion can they retake their friend's home? Will Ari manage to recover in time to strike against the Founder of the Mansion? Can those still fighting survive long enough to receive the reinforcements aid? Find out in this chapter!_

_Lets get back to the Action!_

In front of the destroyed Security Room is two Erasers guarding it from any of the Mansion's inhabitants with one of them getting very annoyed by his job "Why are we just standing here?" Looking over at her Companion the second Eraser raises an eyebrow at the sudden outburst "What are you complaining about now?" She sighs while asking causing her partner to growl out in slight anger "While everyone else gets to enjoy themselves with the rest of the people in this damn Mansion we're stuck here guarding a room full of sparking electronics!" Shaking her head at the poor restraint of her partner she calmly explains the situation again "Look. If any of the more tech-savvy people get in here and repair the systems do you know what would happen?" Getting a blank look from him she groans in annoyance.

"They could reactivate the Security and send us all packing if we're lucky enough to survive!" Rolling his eyes at the explanation the other Eraser crosses his arms while firing back "If that is so much of a problem then put robots here to guard it! Besides if we helped get rid of the people who could repair the room then their would be no problem!" Trying to calm herself by breathing through her nose the female Eraser attempts to calmly remind the other Wolfman who exactly assigned them the position, but she pauses as she sees a small hole appear in front of her companion "Hey...what is tha-" She is cut off when a boxing glove on a spring shoots upward and uppercuts the male Eraser hard enough to send him into the air, but before she could even shout out in surprise an object made of steel hits the back of her head knocking her out as well.

Around the corner to the next hallway Cyborg high-fives Tails as his hand returns to his arm "Booya!" He quietly exclaims as the two of them quickly head into the room before surveying the teared wires, destroyed monitors, smashed keyboard and fried Electronic systems "This place has had quite a number done on it." The robotic teen comments as the two tailed fox goes over to the nearest station "Yes... but I think we can fix it." Smiling back at the fox Cyborg's finger shifts before a small flame comes out of his finger as a blowtorch "Lets start then."

Meanwhile in one of the living rooms around thirty Wolfmen armed with assault rifles guard a group of Mansion Inhabitants that include Rhyme, Joshua, Ciel, a drained of energy Zero, a bound Raxua who has been drugged, Aura who mustn't do a thing unless they will blow Rose's brains across the floor, and many others. With everyone tense under the situation as well as confused on what the Genetic Experiments of Itex wants with them no one notices three people in the rafters above them. The Master Assassin Ezio Auditore carefully looks over the situation with his hidden blades ready to strike, but since he knows he would be gunned down immediately he waits for the opportune moment. Beside him is two seven year old children with one a boy and the other a girl.

The girl is wearing a red hoodie with a black skirt along with blue and white leggings going up her legs and black rain boots complete her rather hectic outfit, and the boy is wearing a black long sleeved shirt with two slits in the back for his white wings to be stretched through as well as blue jeans and white sneakers for his own outfit. Pushing his glasses back to its position in front of his grey eyes the boy calmly scans the scene while trying not to focus on the frightened Rose before glancing up at the lights illuminating the room. Nudging his companions he gestures at the lights causing them to get the basic idea, and when both nod in agreement- the girl with a slightly insane grin- the child charges up a electric spell before frying the lights sending everything into Darkness.

With a startled scream coming from Ciel gun rapid gun fire light up a bit of the darkness when the flash of gunpowder lights, but soon the gunfire is replaced with the sound of people gurgling on blood or something thudding against the ground. With more and more of there forces dying the Eraser holding onto Rose presses the gun against her head harder "Make another step and I will blow her brains out!" His threat is met with a sudden silence, but before he could make anymore demands a cold child-like voice sounds out from right behind him "I don't need to take another step." Startled the eraser nearly pulls the trigger, but a dagger going through his head ceases all bodily functions making him fall to the side dead.

Suddenly a ball of fire ignites the fireplace causing the room to be lit up once more revealing all Erasers to be dead while the boy retrieves his second dagger from the head of the Eraser that threatened Rose, and while he was wiping it clean he calls out "Is everyone al-" He is cut off by Rose slamming into him tearfully while sobbing out "Y-Yang! You saved me! I-I was so s-scared..." Yang blinks in surprise before hugging Rose back tightly as he mutters "I wouldn't let anything happen to you Rose." Across the room his sister rolls her eyes while swinging her hammer that has a sword at the end of it onto her shoulder "Aw... Its so adorable!~ Now can you help me with Mom!?" She exclaims while going over to their mother Raxua.

Fixing his pink hair so its combed back again Yang sheathes his daggers as he goes over to his mother before using his fingers to open her eye lids as he examines her glazed eyes "She has been drugged it seems." He comments without any emotions as he scans her for any sign of a machine pumping drugs into her, and hidden behind her hair is a strip of needles most likely injecting her with the substance in question. Gently taking one end of the strip the child counts down from three before ripping it out of her. Luckily, the strip wasn't attached to anything extra that would have harmed his mother during removal, and now with the strip gone the drug will fade in Raxua's system after enough time.

Glancing over at Ciel cradling Zero's drained body Yang turns to his sister "Yin go give Zero a charge, but do not give him too much." Yin grins at his brother as she skips over to Zero replying "Got it brother!~" Sighing he shakes his head "I'm serious Yin! We don't want to fry his circuits." His warning is waved off as his chaotic sister charges up a massive bolt of electricity in her hands while she doesn't even look at Zero "You worry too much! I know what I'm doing." Sticking her tongue out she fires the bolt, without looking, directly at Zero's body hitting him with a giant zap of power that restarts his system without destroying his system.

With his eyes opening after a few minutes Zero checks the surroundings before being tackled by a relieved Ciel, and they both share a heartfelt moment while Yang continues to ponder how his sister manages to do half of what she does. With a shake of his head he turns his attention back to his Mother and checks her Vital Signs to make sure nothing else was done to her as another person kneels down next to him "How is she doing?" Glancing over at Aura who is looking at her 'Sister' worryingly he responds softly "She's fine. No actual damage was done to her body." He checks over her body again while considering what may have happened "I can only surmise that she was ambushed when they put the drug strip on her. How they managed to sneak up on her is beyond me, but that is the only conclusion I can came to." Only getting a slight nod from Aura as confirmation that she heard his hypothesis he looks over everyone else wondering what they should do next.

Above the Mansion and the City Goku and David dodge the fire of Laser Cannons as they make their way across the Flagship "So after that Ari and I parted ways. I tried to give him a chance to live here, but he just refused to leave Itex." The teen looks down with a distant gaze as memories come to the forefront of his mind while his body automatically dodges the projectiles firing at them "What do I do Sensei? Do I spare him once more? I don't believe I can after this." His teacher flies closer to David before putting his hand on his shoulder "I have taught you the value of mercy David, but you were also taught the value of no-mercy from Vegeta. As much as I hate to take lives there are those occasions that I must." Listening to his teacher he turns to look at him while quietly asking "Is this one of those times?"

Goku keeps eye-contact for a few minutes as they both deflect all fire upon them before looking towards the Fortress "We're nearly there. Come on!" With that he bursts ahead with his Ki trailing behind him before the teen follows suit still pondering what he should do. With a blast of Ki they enter the very center of the Fortress which looks to be two separate sections in a circular pattern. The Outermost Ring is a railed path that circles around the center with the central area being a small arena that has eight cannons equally spaced apart, and separating the Ring and the area is a moat like area filled with water.

In the center of the Arena section is a single Mech that resembles the majority of the Robotic forces sent against the mansion with a round body, pointy spear like nose and the same aggravating toothy grin on its face, but this Mech is wielding a giant lance for it's right arm while it's shoulder is spiked with red spikes along with it's left arm having a shield on it. Floating up on two sets of jets sticking out of it's back the golden Mech stabs at the two fighters threateningly before a sound is emanated from it "Hmmm! Enough of this! Time to meet your maker!" With the challenge to battle clear David and Goku crouch down to their fighting stances as the machine charges at them forcing the teen to the Outer Ring while the Cannons aim at Goku.

With the Mech floating before him David starts to run at it at high speeds as it flies backwards away from him while the Mech raises it's lance arm up, and with energy building to the tip it slashes downward sending a energy slash at the teen. Quickly moving to the side the first beam misses just as the Mech slashes to the side sending another energy slash at the winged boy who jumps over it before rocketing forward using his Ki to fly before punching the Mech in the chest sending it rolling back in the air, but once stabilized the Mech unleashes a trio of Rockets from its back with a laugh. With his feet on the ground again David speeds ahead of the first explosion then brakes in time to dodge the second explosion before jumping up into the air and grabbing the final rocket. With the Rocket's engine still going it sends him back with his feet hitting square on the ground, but he keeps the tip of the rocket from hitting the ground as his shoes screech to halt the momentum.

Now fully halted the teen starts to spin using the Rocket's engine to speed up his spins before throwing the Rocket at his foe who barely manages to block the rebounded Rocket with it's shield. The explosion causes the machine to sent into the center arena where Goku has been blasting multiple missiles fired from the cannons with his Ki Blasts, but once he sees the Mech being sent at him he readies himself before flipping back with a kick that hits the Machine back up into the air. This sets up David's next move as he appears above the hurtling machine with his hands put together above his head, and once the foe reaches his height he slams his fists down on it sending it down into the center of the arena.

The impact of the machine against the ground causes a crater in the center while David reappears on the Outer Ring with a smirk, but even with it sparking from damages the Mech floats back up ready to continue fighting "It's not over yet, troublesome fools!" It calls out seemingly enraged before a Ki blast hits its side sending it back more as it notices Goku charging up more Ki in his hands. Raising its shield up the Mech manages to block the barrage of Ki blasts while being sent back more and more from each impact to it; however, behind it David positions himself on the outer Ring before cupping his hands behind him.

The teen makes sure that his Foe isn't paying attention to him before starting his attack "Kaaaa...meeee..." He begins to draw out as a blue light shines between his hands while Ki begins to build up "Haaaa...meeee..." The Ki concentrated between his hands begins to shine brighter as the power is building to its peak, and that light is what catches the Mecha attention as it's head rotates slightly to see what was going on behind him "HAAAA!" Yelling out the final syllable of the attack the teen thrusts his hands forward sending a massive light blue Ki Beam that hits the back of the Mech before completely disintegrating it.

With smoking rising from the spot where the Mech was David floats over to the Central part of the Arena where Goku is standing "Well for a final boss he wasn't very threatening now was he?" The teen comments jokingly before turning his gaze to the area beyond the center of the Fortress 'Ahead will be where we can find the controls to this ship. If we can take control then we may be able to turn the tide of this Arial Battle." Goku nods silently as they look forward before looking over at his student "David... about Ari-" He starts, but is halted by the teen raising his hand "When the time comes then I will decide what I must do. Until then we must focus on the task at hand." With his words booking no arguments the Saiyan only nods once more as their aura of Ki expands around them before taking off towards their final destination, and with the goal of taking the ship in sight they both steel themselves for what may stand in their way.

**Finally back to this! I'm actually glad about how this one turned out. True, I had a hard time deciding what Boss to use to stand in Goku and David's way, but the obvious choice was made rather clear in the end. Anyways, we're reaching the end folks! At least I think we are... Regardless their isn't much left to go through before the final showdown between the sides, but who knows what other tricks the enemy may have up their nonexistence sleeves.**

**Also I want to thank Nobody 0 and Myster8Icarus once more for being the only two that actually review this story. True, I don't exactly tell people to review, but I do want to know what they think about this story from time to time! Oh well... I'll see you next time! Bye!**

**~DeathOnWings1203~**


	31. Attack upon the Mansion! (Part 10)

**Hopefully nearing the end here! I really should finish this off soon before continuing with more random drabbles. Anyways, I forgot to mention something about the boss enemy that was used in the Final Fortress fight: It's name is Egg Emperor and it is the guardian of the Flagship literally in this story and kind literally in the Sonic Heroes Game. Nothing really else to add... Yang and Yin are the children of Raxua and Vaddix. Yep thats it.**

**Disclaimer: I only own my Ocs and nothing else.**

_Last time on Connecting the Multiverse:_

_With Ari repelled the Reinforcements are able to enter the Mansion with no trouble allowing the genius fox Tails and the technologically knowledgeable Cyborg of the Titans to gain entrance to the demolished security room where they begin to repair the systems._

_Meanwhile, in one of the many living rooms of the Mansion a group of hostages where being held captive with Raxua drugged, Zero drained of energy and Rose being held at gun point. Luckily for them three people in the Rafters above were assessing the scene in order to save them, and with the quick thinking of Yang, the male child of Vaddix and Raxua, they shorted out the lights in order to give themselves enough of an advantage to slay the Erasers. With the hostages saved they remove the drugged strip of needles from her neck while recharging Zero. Now freed they ponder what to do next._

_In the Flagship Goku and David quickly make their way towards the command center, but stop in order to deal with the Guardian of the Flagship. The mighty Egg Emperor halted their progress by using it's Laser Lance, Missiles as well as the ability to fly, but soon the Mech is destroyed by David unleashing the famed Kamehameha to disintegrate it. Now with no more threats truly impeding their progress the duo flies towards the final stretch in order to take control of the Flagship._

_With the tide starting to turn for the inhabitants of the Mansion can they keep up this miraculous turn of events, or will Ari have an ace up his sleeve to deal with this?_

_Lets get back to the Action!_

Within the Vault hidden underneath the grounds of the Mansion Vegeta is still bashing his Robotic Foe, but now with several of his moves been shown to it the Robot Hedgehog seems to have learned them "Take this! Big Bang Attack!" The Saiyan Prince yells as he launches a sphere of condensed Ki energy that expands into a massive sphere of destructive energy upon impact with the Robot, but the Machine managed to defend itself with a pure black energy field that made the move useless. Once the shield is down the robot holds its hand out just like Vegeta did before launching a small ball of similar energy that expands upon impact with the Prince causing the prideful warrior to be sent back by the force into the Vault's walls "You pathetic Machine! How dare you steal my attacks!" Further enraged Vegeta charges his foe with an exchange of fists clashing against each other.

Next to the button that sent the Distress signal is the wounded Vaddix who is lounging on a lounge chair with Popcorn next to him that he munches on as he watches "This is getting rather entertaining." He comments to the Ultimate Life Form that is standing next to him with his arms crosses as he too watches the fight "Shouldn't we help him in order to destroy this Enemy?" He inquires as the Saiyan sends the Robot flying before it comes back to send him flying as well "Eh. Maybe we should, but I'm too injured to really do anything other then watch." He answers with a shrug before offering some of his popcorn to the Hedgehog "If you want you can join, but with Vegeta angry I don't think that's a very good idea." Shaking his head to refuse the Popcorn Shadow glances down at the green Chaos Emerald in his hand before looking over at the fight considering if he should throw his hat into the ring or not.

In the western section of the Mansion a severely injured Big Daddy groans in pain as most of his metal frame has been beaten in along with numerous stab wounds from the Bayonet Priest who is currently slashing through crows that are trying to scratch through his face "Servants of the Devil begone!" With a final Slash he slices through the remaining crows causing Booker to cuss under his breath as his hand shifts from a black feather taloned hand back to his normal hand "I've thrown every Vigor I had at him and he isn't even budging." Booker mutters to himself as he heaves his RPG onto his shoulder as he takes aim at the charging holy man before launching his only rocket at him

Throwing a single Bayonet at the Rocket the bladed weapon slices through the explosive projectile causing it to split and miss the Priest entirely as the Bayonet continues at Booker at high speeds. With his eyes wide Booker doesn't have time to react at the projectile coming at his face, but luckily for him his companion opens another tear that the bayonet goes through before a static filled feminine voice calls out in surprise through the Tear "What the hell!?" Through the tear the head of a lady with long black hair that looks to go to her waist pokes through with deep brown eyes looking around as a silver cross dangles from her neck "Who threw this?" She demands to know as she holds up the Bayonet.

Before anyone could say anything the young child cries out while pointing at Alexander "He did!" The Woman who appeared through the Rift unleashes a powerful Death Glare at the Priest that seems to stop him in his tracks before throwing back at him with enough strength that it tears through his chest in an instant "That nearly took off my head jerk!" She exclaims in rage before smiling at the little girl "Thank you sweetie." With a smile she goes back into the tear before the sound of a finger snapping can be heard causing the tear to close without Elizabeth closing it.

Needless to say after that incident everyone stayed silent in confusion- except for Elizabeth- before Booker finally speaks up "Uh...was that...?" He starts before getting a nod from Elizabeth in confirmation leaving the area silent once more before a mist begins to cover the floor ominously while the laughter of a deep baritone voice echos throughout the area "That was unexpected, but very entertaining." The sounds of foot steps can be heard echoing behind Booker and Elizabeth causing them to turn behind them just in time to see the terrifying image of Alucard appearing in the distance with his hair flowing behind him and blood dripping from his lips.

"So Hellsing's pet Vampire finally arrives." Alexander Anderson calmly states while getting another Bayonet from his seemingly infinite supply hidden in his sleeves "Forgive me my Nemesis. I had not fed today." The vampire says while licking his lips of the remaining blood dripping from his chin as he aims his two handguns at the Priest. The air is suddenly thick with tension between the two enemies as all other people are completely ignored, but even with them being ignored all those who are present are filled instantly with dread as they can sense the power that these two wield; however, despite that there is one person who isn't frightened by the No-Life King as she goes up and tugs on his trench coat gaining his attention.

With his blood red eyes shinning bright the undead monster looks down at the young child who dared to disturb him before his fight "Mr. Vampire are you going to fight that man." Her innocent demeanor as she asked the question catches the Vampiric Lord off guard for a moment before he answers with his deep voice filled with Bloodlust "Yes I am." Unfazed by the tone that should have made her faint in fear the girl smiles up at him before saying "Can you beat him up for me? He tried to kill Mr. B!" The request causes everyone to be caught off guard causing the tension to disappear for the moment as everyone just stares at the child, but they are startled when the Vampire begins to laugh.

The laughter of the Vampire causes a confused pause to even Elizabeth as it isn't tainted with insanity, but rather just normal amusement as he lowers his weapons as he kneels before the young child "What is your name child?" He asks in a surprisingly calm voice that causes the little girl to smile cheerfully "My name is Mary Mr. Vampire!" The Monster pet of the Hellsing Organization smiles softly as he gently places his hand on Mary's head and ruffles her hair a bit "You have my word Mary." With a gleeful smile the child giggles then goes back to Elizabeth who picks her up protectively.

With the soft smile still on his lips Alucard rises from the floor before suddenly raising his massive handguns at his nemesis once more with his terrifying aura back once more causing the tension to return as the No-Life King grins insanely "Alexander Anderson! Will you die on your knees like a Dog or on your feet like a Man!?" With the atmosphere back to how it was the the Man of the Lord replies with a verse "You are nothing more then dust, and to the dust you shall return!" Throwing his Bayonets the battle begins once more with two side of the supernatural powers starting to fight once more.

In the Final Fortress above the Mansion David and Goku are easily destroying legions of Robotic cannon fodder as they head down the hallway to the main control room "You would think they would have better security for this part of the Ship." David offhandedly comments as he launches a single pawn with a kick into a squad of other pawns causing the first one to rip through the rest of them easily "Its kind of a let down really." He continues before a turret rises from the floor in front of them, but the Teen only raises an eyebrow at it as he charges forward ready to tear it apart; however, he wasn't expecting a beam of ice to fire from it hitting him square in the chest and sending him back down the hallway in immense pain.

"S-shit!" He exclaims in pain as he feels his body's energy draining alarmingly fast from the single blast, and he barely staggers to his feet as the turret charges up another blast. Fortunately for him Goku quickly appears next to it before grabbing the barrel of the machine then tears it up from the ground before using it to bash the final door to the control room. Stumbling towards the room the Teen manages to get to the door frame and leans against it as he peers inside, and looks in slight surprise at what he sees.

The room is full of command stations lining the wall with several reinforced glass windows giving them a view outside with some large screens attached to the roof giving anyone in the room a view of what is going on around the Flagship, but the surprising thing is the fact the entire command room is completely empty as no life form or Robot is here to pilot the massive warship "Ok...this is strange." The winged teen comments as he weakly walks into the room taking a cautionary scan of the area for any trap, but with none to be seen he goes to the front of the room to look at the command stations.

All the systems seem to be intact as he checks them, but he pauses as he seems a small device that has a white segment in the center attached to the central command station with a antenna sticking up. Cautiously examining as he takes it from the command center it realizes that it is a remote control device; however, before he could do anything else to it the remote control device the white section flashes red as an alarm sounds around the Flagship.

Frantically looking around in confusion the two Fighters are caught off guard by a metal barrier slamming down at the entrance while the windows are blocked off by their own barriers, and then all screens shut down except for one that suddenly plays a small animation of an animated Eraser laughing at them "What the hell?" The bird hybrids confusion is shifted to alarm as the screen switches to the image of the Rift behind the Flagship as it expands to allow a new ship come through that seems to be twice as big as the Flag ship.

The black and white hull of the newest ship is full of front mounted laser cannons that immediately targets the Final Fortress "Oh crap...this was a trap." The Teen pales as he states the obvious before trying to blast the Barrier covering the window with what Ki he can muster, but as the blast hits the barrier it seems to hit a thin energy field of sorts that somehow absorbs the attack. With his attack useless the winged teen looks around for anything he could possibly use in this situation before looking at the device in his hand. Quickly creating a tool box he pries open the device to reveal the electronics inside "What are you doing?" Goku asks as he turns away from the screen for a moment to see what his student is doing.

Not answering straight away David uses pliers to gently move aside wires and sections of the device to see what is composed of before finally answering "I'm seeing if I can reverse the signal to this thing. If I can perhaps it will raise up the Barriers and give us access to the ship's controls." During this frantic yet somehow careful examination something happens to the Rift as the new ship is passing through catching both of the fighters attention "What is happening?" The Saiyan asks, but the Reality controller has no answer as he is just as uncertain about what is happening as his teacher is.

To both of their surprise the Rift suddenly just slams closed slicing through the front of the new ship as the rest of it is trapped in between the Boundaries of Reality along with rest of the Amada that was still streaming in "Ok now I am very confused." David admits as he watches the segment fall to the ground with a mighty crash that shakes the area before he spots something by the Grid through the screen. It looks like a hovering black and white Robot is working with a small pack of hunters to protect a assault vehicle as well as a mini-tank from hordes of soldiers while two people are at the Grid's computer system high-fiving before heading back to their machines to fight as well.

"I totally forgot that they were in this fight." The teen comments before grinning as he returns to the Remote device in a more careful but efficient pace as he starts re-working the device's inner workings.

On the Roof of the Mansion a dumbstruck and furious Ari looks as his ultimate airship was severed by the Rift "How could this had happen!? We had everything planned out perfectly!" His angered scream is interrupted when the remote he has in his right hand starts to crackle with Electricity causing him to look at it in annoyance "What now?" He growls as holds it up in front of him before it explodes in his hand as well as in his face sending him stumbling back in surprise before he stares at the bottom half of the remote as it is the only thing left in his hand. Realizing what this could mean he looks up at the Flagship and notices that the barrier that was brought up in front of the windows are being lifted.

Howling in pure anger his Ki explodes around him as well as his darkness as it breaks through the seal that Raven put on him earlier before he launches himself towards the flagship using his Ki for flight while his instincts crying out for blood lust. As he leaves though something strange happens on the roof of the Mansion as a part of it splits open revealing a hidden chamber, and rising out of that chamber is two large towers with orbs on the top. The orbs begin to be charged up with Light green energy before crackling outward in a lightning bolt pattern across the sky in the circular arch until they connect with each other, and from the Light Green circle the energy comes inward from the outline.

When the energy meets in the center the inside of the circle becomes a slightly darker tint then the energy as the bolts realign themselves to resemble a grid before straightening out revealing it to be the Barrier to the Boundaries of Reality. Inside the repaired Security room a grinning Cyborg and a happy two tailed fox share a high five before hitting a button that would restart the security system then another one that would allow friendly aerial forces to come through the newly created Barrier in the Sky.

With the security system reactivated the alarms ring out throughout the Mansion causing wide-spread confusion before a automated voice sounds out "INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT! ITEX FORCES IN MANSION! ARMING ALL WEAPONRY!" Panels in the walls and ceiling part revealing turrets hidden within the walls as they come out and begin firing upon the Itex Forces inside the Mansion while sections of the Mansion's outside walls are removed as humongous weapons come out in the form of Gatling Guns, Anti-Air Ballista, Cannons that launch Rockets, and finally on the roof rises a single Plasma Cannon that is bigger then them the rest of the weapons with it separated into two black sections with the energy arching between them. With the targets confirmed all weapons fire creating a storm of bullets, missiles, and high speed projectiles that begins to rip through the Aerial Forces while the Cannon on top gathers dark blue energy by having the sections of it spin rapidly to generate it before firing a gigantic stream of energy that blasts apart multiple ships.

While the mid-air carnage is taking place the Barrier created by the two towers shatters open letting through a massive warship with the bow resembling the mask of a warrior with a large cannon directly below it, and as more of the ship is coming through the rift the wings are revealed to be bat-like in appearance as the numerous outer cannons are being aimed at the enemy while a small star can be seen flying aside the Ship with a tiny pink puffball riding it. In the ship's interior a multitude of small creatures with two eyes but no mouths scramble to arm all weaponry as well as many knights wielding medieval flails and swords as they call out commands, and in the command center of the fearsome ship is another small blue puffball with a metal mask that looks exactly like the bow of the ship with a dark blue cape on his shoulders as well as golden blade that has a Ruby on his hilt sheaved on his side.

The glowing eyes of this small warrior glances out the side of his airship seeing the other pink puffball wave as it zooms ahead of the massive ship before the warrior calls out with a surprisingly deep voice "Prepare all cannons for combat! The enemy is upon us!" With all hands working the ship's thrusts roar to life as it is propelled forward with the cannons on the hull spraying out their projectiles.

Behind the blue warrior's ship comes out four sleek ships with a silver hull and dark blue thrusters that have a green light trailing slight behind them with a massive battleship that has a silver hull, two wings on each side spread apart so the wings line up in an X formation, and twin laser cannons at the very front of it "This is Fox McCloud to Great Fox." The leader of the group radios in to the battleship as an elderly humanoid rabbit answers the call "This is Great Fox. Your ok to go for mission. Good luck Fox." With the wings of the assault ships rearranging themselves as their engines are ready to go Fox replies "Roger that Great Fox. Star Fox start Mission!" All four of the ships separate from formation and begin their own assault on the forces in the sky.

During the Chaos the Armada returns fire upon the ships in the air and the Mansion on the ground before many of them get hit from behind as their own Flag ship launches all weapons upon them while David laughs in the command center of the ship "This is fantastic! The weapon system is back online for the Mansion along with the emergency tower rift!" He watches as the Great Fox fires two yellow lasers from it's main cannons destroying a squad by itself "Star Fox and Meta-Knight has answered the call." With his spirit rising from the massive support in the battle David smiles at his teacher.

At that moment everything begins to shake as something had hit the bottom of the ship before piercing through the hull. Quickly going over to the central Command Station David brings up the Ship's status on the screen right above him before seeing what is going on "Something has gone straight through the hull and is going straight through the rest." Rotating the image of the ship he estimates where the object will emerge "Wait here I'm going to see what on earth is going on." Goku nods as his student blasts through the window then takes off in high speed flight to the general area of the Deck where the object is suppose to emerge.

"Alright now where is that-" His mumbling is cut off as the object punches through the deck directly in front of him before hovering in the air directly in front of him with an angered snarl "David!" Caught off guard by the sudden appearance of the pissed off Eraser the Teen is hit with a powerful right hook to the jaw that sends him hurling to the deck, but he manages to flip so he lands feet first causing a screeching sound as his shoes create friction with the Deck "Hello Ari. Your just as angry as ever I see." The Winged Teen replies in an uninterested manner while rolling his jaw with his hand to make sure its still completely intact.

"Quite the hook you got there. That actually hurt." He comments before actually getting a good look at Ari "Looks like you managed to put on some more muscle... Or is that just the effect of you using Ki?" He continues with an uncaring attitude that is riling up the Eraser even more then he was before as the Founder of the Mansion continues to analyze his opponent "Tint of Darkness as well." He mutters to himself before rolling his neck and casually walking forward as he speaks "Well for such a short amount of time you've certainly gained quite the arsenal, but lets face it dogie," Stopping a short distance away he crouches down into his fighting stance while his own aura of Ki spikes with Darkness tinging through it as Ari's does the same "Your just copying me you pathetic Pup!" The exclaimed statement is growled out menacingly as his enemy charges at him enraged more then ever.

The final round has begin.

**Wow I had a lot of inspiration for this part! Seriously the Meta-Knight Halberd ship appearing has been on my mind for quite some time, but the Great Fox/Star Fox was thought up today! Anyways we really are on the final stretch here and the next chapter should be the finisher with a focus mainly on David and Ari fighting with others joining in at different times, so I hope you are looking forward to that! Nothing left to say, but I hope you enjoy.**

**Also I forgot to mention Elizabeth's Tears are tears in the fabric of space and time allowing her to chose certain scenes in other Universes to create a tear into. I hope you got who that woman was suppose to be. Anyways see ya next time! Bye!**

**~DeathOnWings1203~**


	32. Attack upon the Mansion! (Finale)

**IT IS TIME TO END THIS SEGMENT! Lets do this! With David and Ari finally facing off in the sky and the Eraser army on the run because of the Mansion's security system being back online there isn't anything left to say except: LETS DO THIS!**

**Disclaimer: I only own my Ocs. Sheesh... around thirty chapters and you don't know this?**

_Last time on Connecting the Multiverse:_

_Vegeta was still fighting the Robotic Hedgehog, Tails and Cyborg fixed the Security Room and reactivated the systems, Goku and David fell into a trap before fixing the problem, Ari is very Angry, the Halberd and Great Fox has arrived along with Star Fox and Kirby to turn to tide in the air. Also Alucard and Anderson are finally facing each other._

_Everyone caught up? Good._

_Lets get back to the Action!_

Coming from the Mansion is a steady stream of Erasers as they try and get away from the arsenal that the Mansion's Security System has only to be introduced to Flamethrowers that rise from the front yard to roast them all. With several of them crying out in pure agony as they are roasted alive the multitude of others look behind them to see the rather angry members of the Mansion emerge from the entrances to their home with their weapons armed causing many of the Erasers to take up reluctant stances as they realize they're still in for a fight. For a single moment everything slows down as the people of the Mansion and the remaining forces of Itex stare at each other waiting for once side to make the first move, but that moment doesn't last as a single crack of a sniper rifle takes out three Erasers that were lined up with a bullet that goes through all of their heads. Before the corpses could even hit the ground both sides rush at each other in a unified battle cry.

Both sides converge upon each other in the center of the Mansion's front yard as a multitude of projectiles ranging from bullets to magic spells to arrows of light to even random objects are shot into the crowd of wolf hybrids thinning down their forces while large roots from trees tear themselves from the ground as they attack the horde from the center outward. From the sky two beams of a heat ray hits the middle of the forces incinerating many as a Pig-tailed scythe wielder's weapon expands into a crescent shape composed of some sort of energy while she slashes through five Erasers with each swing. The ground shakes from below as something underneath it is breaking through, and with a flash of blue a Ki beam busts through the ground launching a Robotic Hedgehog upward as the Prince of the Saiyan race soon appears in front of the foe with a barrage of enraged strikes.

A scientist wielding his own black scythe spins his blade blocking another strike from an enemy before throwing a left charged with his Soul Wavelength that causes the Eraser's internal Organs to explode within its own body. Nearby a dark Angel splits his silver bow into two knives while he slashes his foes apart with his 'brother' fires arrow composed of light through lines of enemies. With many Erasers quickly realizing that they are losing badly they attempt to flee through the gates of the Mansion, but unfortunately for them a recently revived Lance Graves stands in their way as he closes the Rift he used to get by the gate "Going somewhere?" He asks casually as Darkness slowly appears around his body before sinking into the ground as it spreads throughout the area.

With many of his foes startled by the sudden darkening of the ground Lance smirks a bit as he lets some of his fighting lust take over him as he forces a forest of dark spikes to impale through the forces as he gathers Dark Energy in his right hand "Enjoy hell you bastards!" He yells with a rough quality in his voice as the Darkness starts to influence his actions while he fires the energy. Once it hits the center of the group of impaled Erasers it expands out in a massive explosion that leaves nothing left of them, and while watching the carnage he lets out a slightly insane laugh the boy charges into battle as he creates a blade to slice through enemies.

High above them the carnage another fight is taking place in the middle of an aerial dog-fight "Come on Ari! Show me this new power of yours!" The Angel of Death taunts as he launches a barrage of Ki Blasts at his oldest foe "With pleasure!" Ari yells back as streams of Darkness curve throughout the air going through each Blast before converging on the winged teen by piercing through his torso and arms. Growling in pain he surges his own darkness to repel the Darkness piercing his body as his body mends the wounds quickly, but not waiting to be fully recovered David holds his palm out as he channels his Ki right in front of it in the form of a condensed ball.

"Try this one on for size! Big Bang Attack!" He yells as the ball is launched at the Eraser before expanding into a massive explosive sphere upon impact; however, using his Ki around his hands Ari is trying to hold the now massive ball of destructive energy back. As his enemy struggles to hold back his attack the teen holds his hands above his head letting another small ball of Ki generate in between his hands before he throws it down into the other attack "See you in Oblivion!" The second ball hitting the first one causes the attack to grow larger and stronger thus overtaking Ari's attempt to hold it back before enveloping him then exploding.

The explosion sends Ari plummeting towards the ground at a extremely fast rate, and before he could recover he crashes into the ground tossing up legions of Erasers upon impact as he creates a large crater. Groaning in pain the leader of the Itex forces is about to get back up as David slams down into him with a knee to the gut forcing blood out of his mouth, and not content with just that the Angel of Death grabs his foe by the arm before starting to spin rapidly. With the momentum building from the fast spin Ari can feel his arm starting to become disconnected from the joint before being released sending him straight up into the air with David following.

In the path of the Wolfman is the enraged Saiyan Prince as he is beating down the Robot in front of him when the Eraser hits into his side earning Vegeta's wraith "You pathetic dog! I will destroy you!" Ari's eyes widen as the Prince drives his fist into the face of the wolf hybrid sending him to the side where David appears with a kick to the gut. The kick makes more blood spill from the Eraser's mouth as he is propelled back at the Rice who delivers a strong right hook to the head. The powerful Eraser is bounced back and forth between the two fighters like the ball in Pong with harsh hits hammering him each time he reaches one of them.

With a Uppercut from both Fighters hitting him the Wolf Hybrid's jaw he gets sent up into the air as Vegeta and David charge up Ki in their hands "Show him a Warrior's pride Vegeta!" David exclaims as their Ki finish charging "Shut it Runt!" Was the Prince's angry reply as Ari falls back in between them just as they both unleash two powerful beams that clash with each other with the Eraser stuck in between them, and with the attacks having more power pumped into them the beams grow larger before the clash ends with an explosion that sends Ari back to the ground with David hot in pursuit.

This time the Eraser manages to straighten himself in mid-air before striking the winged teen who didn't stop himself in time. With the momentum and the power of the punch it looks like the teen's back is protruding in the shape of Ari's fist, and with Darkness streaming down the hybrids arm to his hand the Wolfman fires a dark projectile shaped like his fist sending David away before it explodes in the air; however, before he could follow up a powerful blast hits him in the back forcing his attention to a boy wearing a skintight light blue bodysuit with a darkblue helmet on his head. The arm cannon that shot the blast splits in half before the front of it goes back into his arm as a gloved hand comes out in replacement, and holding his hands out the boy materializes two metal saw blades that he throws at Ari.

Caught off guard by the suddenly appearance of the weapons the Eraser wasn't able to dodge the first saw blade that rips into his right arm leaving it hanging on by only half of the muscles left, but with pain snapping him back to reality he smacks the second projectile away with his remaining arm before unleashing a ball of Darkness at the boy. Somehow the kid summons four rotating skulls around him that reflects the ball back at Ari before sending the skulls at the Eraser. Taking the ball of Darkness while his arm regenerates the missing muscle and flesh Ari grunts slightly in pain before the skulls hit him as well with no real effect other then angering him, and with his focus centered on the boy for the moment he rushes him.

This lack of environmental awareness allows another powerful blast to hit him in the side causing his path of momentum to be messed up just enough for him to smash into the ground beside the blue suited boy rather then take said boy's head off. With the boy jumping back Ari lifts his head to see another person in a suit of black and gold armor with blue gem in the center of his chest as well as in the center of his helmet's forehead along with two fins resembling a cobra on the side of his helmet. The newcomer's arm cannon is smoking proves that he shot the blast that steered Ari off course, but this newcomer doesn't wait as his arm cannon starts charging up yellow energy as he aims at the downed Eraser. Not wanting to be shot again the Wolf hybrid charges at the black armored warrior, but he gets a medieval flail to the face by the first boy as it is coming out of his arm before it retracts as he shifts to flamethrowers causing his other hand as well to turn into an arm cannon.

Slamming the two arm cannons into the ground the child creates two towers of flames that scorch the Eraser before following up with a strange object that shoots out of the right arm cannon and attaches itself to Ari's face. Unable to see that well now that the device is on his face the Wolfman starts to reach for it only to receive a flying fist to the gut from the boy's arm sending him back while stopping his attempt to remove it, but his pain isn't done yet as the black armored warrior fires his overly charged projectile that manages to go catch up to the flying enemy and hit him. The attack sends the Eraser in a tailspin as he spins through the air as the object on his face starts flashing, and in a matter of moments it suddenly explodes sending him up into the sky once more before crashing through the Mansion's walls.

Coughing up some smoke the half-man, half-wolf genetic experiment gets back up on his feet only to get hammered with a right hook from a teenage girl with long flowing blonde hair and violet eyes, and her fist suddenly fires a round from the yellow gauntlets encasing her fists sending her unfortunate target down the hallway "You want to mess with my family!?" She shouts in anger as she punches the air sending more rounds at her enemy who disappears before they could hit him, and when he reappears directly in front of the girl with a right hook to her cheek that should have sent her flying while possibly breaking her neck; however, to his surprise the girl takes the hit which causes a shockwave that destroys the surrounding area with a smirk on her face "Is that it?" She taunts with her body starting to be surrounded by a fiery aura while her eyes change to a deep red before giving him an explosive uppercut that nearly shatters his jaw then follows up with a hard left that does break a few of his ribs.

Not content with only his ribs broken the teenage girl starts pounding on the foe with several punches that hit just as hard as the first before pulling back her fist all the way "Take this you bastard!" She yells in anger before using all of her power and weight in the one punch sending an even more powerful shockwave throughout the area that destroys the entire section of the Mansion while shattering the majority of the Eraser's bones in the process. The powerful strike sends Ari through a window and towards the city where he crash lands in the center of a massive battle between a renewed infected force and the Gentek military. Despite the massive pain he is in the Wolfman staggers onto his feet before the double pronged weapon that Cole wields strikes him in the chest sending thousands of volts of electricity throughout his body.

With the volts temporarily traveling through his brain his muscles randomly seize up, twitch sporadically, and all of his nerves sending massive pangs of pain to his malfunctioning mind, and before he could recover from this a fist composed of hardened bio-mass striking the back of the hybrid's head. The impact sends him back to the ground as his body continues to twitch, but not caring in the slightest Alex shifts his hands into claws then pierces the ground before they travel underneath Ari then shoots up as spikes that pierce through his body multiple times. With his body no longer twitching the wolfman grabs the spike going through his gut and snaps it with sheer strength then pulls it out of his body as the hole mends completely the moment it leaves his body. As their enemy does that Cole focuses his power to gather all electricity in the area before channeling it at the pierced Eraser causing what looks to be a lightning bolt tearing up the street before it strikes it's target with enough voltage to power several city blocks.

With the sheer amount of voltage going through him Ari's brain should have been fried, but unfortunately for him his regeneration heals his brain fast enough that it doesn't kill him while making him experience all of the pain it delivers. Soon the immediate area is out of electricity causing the lightning strike to stop as Mercer withdraws his hand from the ground thus removing the spikes from inside Ari before running up and punt-kicking him into the sky. The kick sends him straight into the middle of the aerial dog-fight where a Ar-wing slams into him with humanoid bird piloting the space age ship "Hey! Get off my ride!" The bird demands as he pulls back in an loop-de-loop that lets the roadkill fall off his Ar-Wing then continue his battle.

Falling from the sky Ari soon lands on one of the ships Itex built before staggering to his feet. Unfortunately for him a cute little pink puffball is also on the deck of that ship slashing through robots with a green hat on his head and sword in 'hand', and once the puffball sees Ari it charges up energy into its blade before sending a sword beam at the Eraser with a swing of its blade. Completely unaware of the danger he is in the Wolfman is resting of a moment as hi body is fixing all of his injuries he sustained when the sword beam slices off his right arm. Now howling in pain the Eraser's eyes turn bloodshot as he turns to kill the creature that would dare to do that to him, but pauses in confusion as he sees the pink puffball wielding a sword. The confused hesitation that he displayed allowed his adorable foe to launch itself at him with its blade out as it starts spinning creating an attack akin to a drill that tears straight through Ari's gut.

With the sudden loss of his guts he falls to his knees clutching at the gaping hole that was once his stomach as the Puffball jumps off the side with its star vehicle catching it before it spins to face the airship. The puffball starts shinning as it's blade grows gigantic in size while changing into a sword with a light blue hilt that has a green section with a yellow star in the center of said hilt as well as the blade becoming much larger then it was, and with a single swing of this giant blade the creature slices the entire airship in half leaving the pierced through Eraser in a free fall towards the ground. As his stomach mends itself in the matter of a few seconds Ari sees his arm falling down beside him, and he reaches over and grabs it before realigning it against the stumb of where his arm used to be. His skin stretches out to the removed limb as veins reconnect themselves, and soon his arm is completely reconnected as he test it out with a few punches before being shot by a cannon ball launched from the Halberd.

With his new trajectory Ari smashes through the walls of the Mansion once more where he takes a bayonet to the shoulder as he interrupts the fight between the Vampire and Priest as he crashes right next to Mary. Groaning in pain he brings his hand up and removes the bayonet from his shoulder before throwing it to the ground with a clatter "I will destroy all of you!" Ari roars in pure fury before grabbing Mary by the back of her neck as he starts chocking her "Down to each woman and Chi-" The possible monologue is interrupted as his arm suddenly explodes in a rain of blood and fleshy bits letting Mary go before three bayonets stabs him in the chest with enough force to stick him to the wall "That child is under my Protection." Alucard says simply with his Jackel aimed at Ari while Anderson pulls out several more Bayonets from his apparently fourth dimensional sleeves "I shall protect the lambs of the Lord and keep them from going astray." He slowly crosses his blades with sparks coming from where the two weapons meet.

Fed up and tired of being batted around so much Ari surges his Darkness around him before shaping them into tendrils that go at the two unlikely allies, but the darkness never manages to get to them as a barely alive Big Daddy just manages to fire its drill into Ari disrupting the Eraser's concentration causing the Darkness to dissipate. Shakily looking down with wide eyes at the Drill now embedded into his stomach Ari starts to say something, but it is lost as the Drill starts spinning tearing up his recently reformed stomach.

As his body experiences a new twist on this form of pain Ari doesn't notice the hands grabbing the Bayonets' handles before they are ripped out of his body sending new surges of pain throughout him, but as his mouth opens more to vent his pain audibly the barrel of the fearsome Jackel is shoved into his mouth "Die dog." Alucard demands while starting to pull the trigger, but is stopped by the sound of David's voice "Stop Alucard!" All turn to see the Winged teen float through the hole in the wall as he continues "Ari is mine to kill. No one else may do so." His voice books no arguments as he steps forward towards the one-armed Eraser while grabbing the drill in his guy by the cord then yanking it out leaving behind a see-through hole that is quickly mending itself.

After a moment of stillness-other then the drill being retracted back to the Big Daddy-Alucard withdraws his gun from his prey "It doesn't matter who kills this dog. He shall always remain a Dog begging at the feet of others." Hearing the words but not really paying attention to them the winged teen draws closer to Ari before side-stepping a surprise punch from the Eraser's remaining hand, and by over extending himself the Wolfman stumbles forward out of balance. Taking advantage of this the Founder of the Mansion grabs his enemy by the back of his head then slams him into the wall stunning the beast hybrid as his face bounces back long enough for David to grab him by the scruff of his neck then toss him out into the front yard again.

Casually strolling out beside his fallen enemy he crouches down as he grabs Ari's head and forces him to look up "Look around Ari. See how your army has fallen." David hisses angrily as his enemy's eyes darts around taking in the scene before him. The Eraser takes in the situation with a sluggish mind as he sees his entire army destroyed, the Armada he brought already decimated, and in the city he can see Infected on the tallest buildings howling in triumph. The realization that he has lost once more weighed down his already heavy mind until the final string of sanity he had snaps causing his pupils to shrink as the veins in his eyes become much more pronounced , and with a feral snarl coming from his mouth his Darkness just explodes outward in an instant covering everything in it's shadowy influence.

Looking around at the completely dark surroundings that shows only darkness for as far as his enhanced eyes could see David steps back from his oldest enemy as he finds that everyone else seemed to disappear "What the hell?" His confusion is very evident in his voice while his enemy rises behind him with Darkness swirling around his right stump as it forms into a claw composed entirely of his own Darkness. Turning to face his foe David notices the new limb with slight interest as he sees the darkness around them streaming into it to make it more powerful "A shadow claw?" He inquires out loud without expecting an answer as he turns his stare into the crazed eyes of his enemy "Possibly dangerous, but definitely Cliche." The only answer he receives is Ari thrusting his new limb out as it grows to the size of a truck ready to smash the Teen.

The shadowy extension of the Eraser's body smashes the ground where the Angel of Death was before heaving itself up then slamming it back down many times as Ari grins in pure blood lust, but his enjoyment is ended when he feels someone poking his shoulder. Swiftly looking behind himself he sees nothing but the Darkness he called forth before looking back to continue smashing his hated foe; however, when he looks back he is staring straight into the face of said enemy with his fist pulled back. Not even given a chance to widen his eyes David's fist slams into his nose with enough force to break it and send him flying back.

Using his new limb of Darkness he claws at the ground to slow his momentum with each finger tearing up a line of ground before he uses his grip on the ground to swing himself back at the teen. Crouching down in his stance David waits for just the right moment before snapping his foot out into the chest of his enemy with a satisfying crack of broken ribs sounding out, and with a neutral face the teen jumps up with another kick to the chin hits his head back hard enough to snap a normal person's neck. Unfortunately for him Ari isn't even remotely fazed as he grabs David's leg with his real arm before swinging him face first into the ground before swinging him to the other side of the Eraser's body with his wings hitting the ground this time.

Feeling the bones in his wings snap in multiple areas the bird hybrid screams in intense pain before being tossed away with his body skipping across the ground a couple of times then rolling to a stop. Unable to move his wings without feeling intense pain the Angel of Death gets up while forcing his wings to scrunch up as tight as they can against his back with excruciating pain being sent from his sensitive nerves housed in the extra extremities he has, and with several more bones finishing their snaps as they break he nearly passes out from the pain. Panting from the effort the teen looks up to glare at his foe harshly only to have a fist composed of Darkness slam into his face sending him tumbling through the air as he is is launched back again, and as he crashes into the ground on his side he feels the floor suddenly turn into a multitude of razor sharp needles tearing into his arm.

Trying to ignore the pain as well as the blood dripping down his arm David forces himself up onto his feet, and he weakly staggers to the side by accident just as a Dark spike shoots up from the ground cutting into his cheek. As his open wounds heal quickly David sees Ari slamming his foot down causing his instinct to scream at him to get up out of there, so he immediately takes to the skies by using his Ki as a forest of Dark Spikes shoots up where he was just at. Hearing the humming of Ki being charged up the winged teen bolts to the side just in time to dodge a Ki beam that rivaled him in size, but he doesn't manage to dodge the sudden strike to his already broken wings sending a single pulse of pain so bad that his vision blurs before dropping out of the sky towards the spikes.

Trying to focus enough to channel his power David creates a small blue sphere of Ki in his hand before throwing it at the ground causing an explosion that levels the Dark Spikes allowing him to land without being impaled multiple times. Of course the impact with the ground isn't painless at all as his landing causes the area around him to form into a crater. Groaning softly in pain he tries to prop himself up using his arms only for a brutal grip on his wings to make him cry out in pain as feels a foot being put directly in between his shoulder blades. Feeling the pressure on his back increase while his wings are pulled makes him cry out louder in pain.

Grinning at the pathetic state his foe has been reduced to Ari puts more weight on the teen's back while he pulls harder "Is this all the fearsome Angel of Death can do!?" His taunt is rough with Darkness as he uses more strength to pull "After all these years this is all you can do!?" Feeling the wings snap more as they are forcefully straightened out he laughs manically "You useless tool! You've forgotten your place! You are to be used by those better then you, put aside when not needed and eagerly come back when you are needed! Did you forget that!?" Putting more pressure on the back he blinks as he thinks he sees darkness starting to come from his prey but he shrugs it off as just a trick of his sight "I'll rip your wings from your back! Take you back to Itex! You will tell them everything you know!" His final words are said as calmly as someone talking about the weather with a tint of arrogance in it "Then I will take your family to become experiments themselves."

It was at that moment he realized that his prey isn't crying out in pain anymore despite having his wings pulled even harder, and in the dead silence of the realm of Darkness he created a whisper comes from the mouth of his foe "YoU tHiNk YoU cAn...?" The garbled way it was spoken causes a shiver go up the Eraser's spine just before a new source of Darkness explodes around his formerly defeated prey sending Ari flying across the dark expanse. After hitting the ground hard he looks up in panic as he sees the Teen slowly rise to his feet with his bangs covering his eyes "yOu CaN dO wHaTeVeR yOu WaNt WiTh Me..." Without even vanishing the teen just appears in front of the Eraser looking down on him revealing his eyes are are pure black with no pupil or anything "BUT YOU MAY NEVER TOUCH MY FAMILY!" With the fearsome roar sounding more of Demon's call the Darkness around David ripples out in a violent shockwave that sends Ari into the air.

Immediately as he would have started falling David appears below him with an uppercut that punches straight through his enemy's gut "I aLwAyS kNeW yOu WeRe GuTlEsS." His comment is accompanied with a laugh as he pulls blood soaked fist out of Ari's body with his intestines in his hand. Using the internal organ as rope he lassos Ari with it before whipping him around into the ground then back up into the air as he releases his grip letting him fly into the air. Holding his hand out behind him the darkness driven teen wills the Darkness around him to swirl into a double bladed sword that he grabs by the hilt, and with a weapon in hand he stabs into Ari just as he reaches his height again. With rapid stabs three new wounds would appear in the Eraser's body before his enhanced regeneration could mend the first one, and with two swings of the dark blade he slices off the remaining arm that Ari has along with both of his legs.

Now completely limbless- except for his shadow limb- Ari falls towards the ground with his blood streaming behind him, and at the last moment several Dark Spikes rise while piercing Ari through the lung, shoulder and torso. Watching his enemy cough up his own blood David grins sadistically as he slowly floats to the ground "NoW dOn'T gO dYiNg On Me YeT," He admonishes while manipulating the angles of the spikes so they suddnely turn at a ninety degree angle towards him, and with Ari suspended by the three spikes he continues "bEcAuSe I'm NoT dOnE wItH yOu." As he says that a floating wall of numerous weapons is created behind him large enough to rival a skyscraper before the Teen turns towards the wall "WhAt To UsE, wHaT tO uSe."

Just as he is about to chose a battle axe a voice calls through the dark void "David stop!" Pausing at the voice the Angel of Death looks over his shoulder to see Goku appears with two fingers pressed against his forehead as well as his hair more spiky then before with a golden tint to it. He floats aside to reveal the travel companion he brought with him: Aura "Davy please stop! You don't need to do this!" She cries out before rushing towards his side with a tight hug "Aura...?" The teen whisper softly with his voice more like his own instead of some demonic force "Yes it's me. I know your angry, but this isn't the way to do this." Tilt her head so they are looking into each other's eyes as she softly pleads with him "Please go back to being yourself..."

For a few moments nothing happens until the loud clatter of metal hitting the ground echos throughout the area as David had dropped the Axe before hugging his love back while his eyes slowly return to their deep brown color "I'm sorry Aura." He says softly as the weapons he created fades from existence before he lightly kisses her forehead "Once again you have saved me from myself." He admits with a slight chuckle that earns a chuckle from Aura as she replies "I'll always be here to save you from anything. Even yourself."

Behind a smiling Goku Ari is forced to watch this display with the feeling of anger boiling within him along with the feeling of jealousy rising to join the already dangerous mixture as thoughts plague his mind. How could he lose again? Why does David always win? Why couldn't he finish him with his new power? Why is he always losing!? With these thoughts fueling his Darkness the area around him is flowing towards him before encasing him within its embrace as a single thought is repeated over and over again in his mind until he roars it out for everyone to hear "I WON'T LOSE THIS TIME!"

The outcry makes the three others turn towards Ari before slowly looking up as the Darkness encasing Ari has morphed into a new creature. Steeping forward with it's hind leg the ground shakes as it spreads it's claws in a fearsome manner. Throwing back it's muzzle it unleashes a howl that sends a shockwave throughout the entire area forcing the trio back a bit before it's eyes snap open revealing them to be pure yellow. Going down on all fours the new creature of Darkness pads it's way slowly toward the group while snapping it's jaws in an intimidating manner.

"Wow... a Dark Wolf the size of a skyscraper. Great." The tired Angel of Death comments dryly before exclaiming "Everyone Scatter!" The three bolt in different directions as a paw slams down where they were, and with a flash of light Aura summons her personal Keyblade: the Abyssal Tide. Using a wind spell to propel her towards the feet of the Dark Wolf she slashes each one as she passes by, but it annoys the creature more then anything else as it picks up it's front legs before slamming them down with a shockwave while it howls. The howl sends ripples throughout the Darkness before several shadows pull them selves from the ground as Dark beings with two antennas and the same yellow eyes as the Dark Wolf.

Having blocked the shockwave Aura changes her direction at the Heartless with her blade being set ablaze as she slices through them easily while more rise up from the Darkness. Above the Wolf Goku unleashes his Kamehameha hitting the middle of it's spine forcing the animalistic creature down on it's stomach before David hits it's face with a barrage of Ki blasts. When the smoke clears the wolf launches itself forward as it tries to snap at the teen as he jumps back each time before sending a Ki beam into it's open maw.

Yelping in pain the creature scrambles back to its feet with a growl before it starts to charge at it's prey, but with that same prey flying backwards with his Ki the Shadow Wolf can't quite reach him. Feeling something suddenly catch it's tail causing it to yank backwards painfully the wolf snarls as it turns it's head towards the Saiyan holding onto it. Attempting to bite this nuisance the wolf maneuvers its upper body to twist as it chomps at the man only to have him fly to the side with the tail still in hand, and as it follows the man it soon looks like the wolf is chasing it's tail in circles before the man yanks the tail in the other direction in a sudden instant.

Not able to register the change in time the Wolf bites down hard on it's own tail causing a roar of pain to erupt from it's throat before the Saiyan punches in between it's eyes hard enough to send the wolf toppling backwards onto it's side. The crash causes the ground to shake before chains of light binds it's legs to the floor, and the resulting struggle against the chains causes Aura some trouble as she swings her keyblade down to tighten the chains to the floor "Down doggie!" She exclaims as the Wolf's head is slammed down into the floor by more chains.

With the Wolf immobilized both David and Goku appear by each other charging up duel Kamehamehas, but with it's jaw still free it opens it's mouth as Darkness begins to charge up in front of the open maw. Firing their Kamehamehas the two beams spin together before creating one massive beam as the wolf fires it's own beam of Darkness back at them. Two opposing beams clash against each other with slight nudges towards one side or the other while remaining equal in power; however, the creature starts to draw energy from the surrounding darkness making it's beam stronger as it begins to overtake the combine Kamehameha.

With a yell Goku's golden aura surges with more power as his hair gets even spikier and a slight electrical charge is flowing through his aura while David's own aura gains it's own electric charge as he powers up. With more power flowing into their attack the Kamehameha pushes back against the beam of Darkness becoming equal in power once more, but with the wolf calling upon more power from the Darkness around it the beam of Darkness soon is forcing it back once more.

Deciding enough is enough the duo powers up to their Ki massively causing Goku's hair to turn extremely spiky while it goes down to his knees as his aura seems out of control with electricity and power. The sudden spike of power makes their beam become twice as big completely overshadowing the beam of Darkness as it quickly forces it back at the wolf. The beam completely engulfs the Wolf causing the Darkness to dissipate within it's power as the animal howls in pain, and with the Darkness gone Ari is left in the middle of the beam screaming in pain before he is disintegrated as well.

Panting heavily the two of them float to the ground as Goku reverts back to his normal self before David is jumped-hugged by Aura who exclaims "We did it!" Her excitement catches with the other two as they all start laughing at the idea that it's finally finished while the Darkness around them melts away revealing the front yard of the Mansion, but something still troubles the Angel of Death "Oh damn it! I threw my jacket into the city!"

Hours later with his wings, right side of his face and torso bandaged David stares out into the ruins of his city as he reflects on what happen today while the others enjoy a feast he and a couple others made to thank them- including the Iscariot as they actually helped them in the end and they really didn't do anything then blow a hole in a wall. A noise behind him catches his attention and he glances over his shoulder to see his bandaged son come up beside him. The two of them just stare at the scene of destruction before them for a while until Lance finally speaks up.

"Father I need to tell you something about Ari..."

**Yes! Chapter is done! This segment is finally complete and this chapter alone is the longest out of all my chapters so far. This one -at this time- is around seven thousand words long, but I'm not finished quite yet... I ****have an epilogue for you.**

**Hit it!**

_-In Evils Forest-_

Within the courtroom of the Seven deadly sins stands Ari in his trial while the Master of the Court looks down on him harshly "We have already reviewed your case and the actions you have taken in life. The reasoning and the influences." With this being said before him the Eraser dog is shaking harshly as the Master of the Court decries her verdict "And with the culmination of everything the Court finds you Guilty! Your punishment is Damnation so I sentence you to-" Before she could finish her sentencing her servant walks through the court doors.

"A minute Milady. I wish to speak with Ari." A tension fills the air with those words being said, but nonetheless she nods her ok as she announces "Very well the Accused will be allowed to speak with my Servant." Nodding in thanks he goes over to Ari and leads him off to the side "What on earth do you think your doing Gr-" He is cut off by the feel of a hand wrapping around his throat, and with his eyes looking into David's he sees them cold and harsh causing him more fear then what he felt as Court was sentencing him.

Speaking quietly enough so only Ari can hear him the teen whispers softly yet very clearly "Now I know you couldn't have gotten that kind of power by yourself Ari. You haven't the slightest clue on how to control either Darkness or Ki," As he speaks small tendrils of Darkness make its way up David's hand and onto Ari as the already dark room turns even darker "So answer me this: Who did you make a deal with to gain such power?" The words hold a damning weight to them as the dead Eraser feels his, metaphorical, blood turn cold at the accusation before he chokes out "I-I made n-no deal w-with anyone."

David's glare burns into his mind as he sees it turn more intense as it is obvious that he doesn't believe the wolfman in the slightest "Very well then... I will find out at a later date, and once I do I will venture into Hell to personally torture you myself." With his promise made he lets go of Ari's throat letting him gasp in his breath while the teen cheerful turns to Court "Sorry for interrupting Court! Just needed to know something, but I see its pointless." The Eraser stands shakily as his enemy makes his way over to Court's side to watch him be condemned.

"Then as I was saying. I sentence you to Hell!" The bang of her Gavel slamming into her podium echos throughout the room before the ground under Ari rumbles and shakes as cracks form beneath his feet, and as he looks down in panic the ground opens up with flames spouting up around him while he falls down to the entrance of Hell "Enjoy eternal torture Ari!" David's voice echos behind him as he sees the ground mend itself above him as he falls.

Looking below himself he sees a winding path with it's beginning rapidly approaching him, and closing his eyes while shielding his face he hits the ground hard. While he gets up groaning in pain he hears a familiar voice calling to him "Did your try for his life end that poorly?" Opening his eyes once more he glares at the Master of the Hellish yard before snarling at her "You knew that I wouldn't have enough power didn't you!?" Without waiting for an answer he tries to take a swipe at her only for his arm's muscles to seize up painfully.

"No... you do have enough power to destroy that Servant of Court's, but you just haven't tapped into it yet..." Mothy replies as she holds out her hand with a dark flame conjuring in her hands the spread out and extinguish itself leaving behind a contract "However, you already sold me your soul Ari. I suppose I could release the rest of your power and bring you back to life... but what do I get in exchange?" As she asks her question Ari regains control of his arm and he glances over at his signature before looking over at Mothy.

As his answer to her he merely says "Anything you want." With an evil grin she creates a new contract while saying "This contract will let me unleash the rest of the Darkness within you and boost your powers greater then you ever imagined, but in exchange I demand you bring me that Servant's Soul." With the contract's specifics told Ari's mouth twists into a malicious grin as he reaches over to sign the contract before being stopped by the Master of the Hellish Yard's next words "But a word of caution Ari. Should you fail once more your soul will not only be mine to keep but it will also be destroyed completely." This causes a pause in the Wolfman's decision before steeling himself as he signs the contract with his claw once more.

"The deal has been made then." With a heartless smile Mothy rolls the contract up and it burns into dark flames once more before funneling towards Ari's heart, and with it surpassing his body it fills him up with Darkness as his eyes turn as black as a starless night. A new dark aura surrounds him as this one flows forth surrounding everything around him before blasting upward as he howls to sound off his new found power, and with his howl all the darkness around him spins into a single stream that funnels back to his heart once more ready to be called on when he should need it.

"Now go my servant...bring an end to the Angel of Death." With her order said the Master of the Hellish Yard laughs manically as Hell's flames surround Ari and transport him back to the living plane in an instant "Lets see how you handle this David Graves!" The wrathful woman yells as the flames rise around her with her crazed laughter echoing through out hell itself.

**Now you know... and now this is done for now! Sheesh a single chapter with that much fighting... I liked writing it but I hope it wasn't very repetitive. Anyways many more people introduced! Some live at the Mansion, some don't but they are almost all friends! After this I'm going back to random instances in the Mansion, and I hope that I can get back into that groove soon.**

**As Said before this is the end of the is segment and I hope you enjoyed it. Also because of some computers refusing to work with me the end of the fight against Ari was written with my phone so their may be some mistakes.**

**As always see you next time! Bye!**

**~DeathOnWings1203~**


	33. Rebuilding and Under Guard

**Hello all! With the last segment completed I feel kind of accomplished-well a little bit- since that could have been a small story within itself, but with things returning back to normal there is only one thing left to do after this assault. The rebuilding of course! **

**Thanks once again to Nobody 0 and Mystery8Icarus for reading through this story and giving me some feedback! Also whoever put that random review on my first chapter: I will soon be deleting that because that isn't a review at all. Please don't advertise yourself on my story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for my own Ocs. Imagine that.**

With the assault on the Mansion over and Ari dealt with things have shifted back to a form of pattern as everyone is helping in the process of rebuilding the City as well as the Mansion. Those who have the strength to are using it to take care of the rubble in the City to allow people to start making the framework of homes and shops, and after some convincing from Pit the Godess of Nature has reluctantly agreed to supply as much wood as it would take- though she will still complain throughout the time she does it. The Brotherhood of Assassins are lending their help through sending their robed recruits throughout the ruins to see if anyone survived, or for any supplies that could be useful while the Mentor of the Assassin keeps a vigilant watch over everything from the top of the tallest point in the City.

Leading the actual reconstruction of buildings is Lance Graves who has stationed himself in the center of the city, and with the aid of his Girlfriend's team he is getting a constant supply of information to help him direct the people around the city. The people making the skeletons of buildings is the rather talented hands of the Iscariot lead by Alexander Anderson. After a rather tense negotiation a deal was struck between the two sides that would benefit them all for the time being: The Iscariots would aid in the help of the City, and in return they would be allowed to see what kind of forces the Mansion has for future 'Security reasons'. So after the Catholics got to see what kind of weaponry, people, abilities and such the Iscariots started to help the people of the City.

Back at the Mansion Vaddix is helping out using his reality powers to repair sections of the Mansion with Rax next to him to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid as well as keep him working- not that he minded her company at all. After getting Titans East to cover Jump City the original Titans- as well as Batman- stayed to patrol the area for any remaining enemies that might be hiding while Tails, Cyborg and Ciel start fixing the entire Security system instead of just the weapons. In the basement Shadow stands guard over the Vault as the engineers of the Halbird and Slippy Toad are fixing the door to it, and further down in the depths of the Underground area both Seras and Alucard have returned to sleep. Seras sleeping because she really can't do much in the sunlight and Alucard because he claims his slumber was interrupted, and no one wanted to argue with the terrifying guy.

Aerith and Zack are working overtime to aid those who were injured during the battle as the former First Class SOLDIER is using his first aid knowledge and his love is using her healing magic, and in order to relieve some of the load of the job every user of Magic that can use healing magic is helping them as well as some soldiers that are well versed with medical training. Of course the Founder of the Mansion would be right beside them helping everyone rebuild, but he has run into a small snag in that plan: His Girlfriend.

Yes the one force that is keeping David from aiding in the rebuilding of his Home is his most beloved companion as she is watching over him to ensure that he is resting "Aura I assure you that I am fit enough to be working!" Of course he won't take this without complaining a bit, but his complaints are- as always- ignored by his love who simply replies with facts "Your wings are broken, your body is beaten and you used up the majority of your energy. You need to rest." Crossing his arms he glares at his Girlfriend who returns the arm crossing with a defiant stance "You are not getting up from this bed." She says with a rather monotone voice that is normally unheard of for her emotional way of talking.

To help make sure that he stays in his bed Aura had made a guard schedule of people that could contain him or at least keep him preoccupied enough for the next guard. These guards would switch every two hours for a new person to take the last one's position, and the first one would be Aura of course.

_-Guard One: Aura-_

He and his Girlfriend stare at each other with one glaring slightly while the other one just remains firm in her decision "You're really not going to back down are you?" David finally states with a sigh as his glare disappears, and when he gets a nod of confirmation he scoots over before picking up the covers. With a smile brightening her vision as she goes over and lays down next to him with her head resting on his chest, and with his heart beat lulling her she relaxes while he gently strokes her hair.

Their two hours were spent enjoying their time together.

_-Guard Two: Rhyme-_

With his 'sister' taking the time to watch him the winged teen decides not to try and escape at the moment in order to just have some fun with her "Now just a little bit of black here, and purple here, and now it is done!" She exclaims before turning the painting to the bedridden bird hybrid "Wow….that looks amazing Rhyme!" He admits as he sees the painted picture of himself with his arms crossed, jacket flowing and glare intense in great detail while a background of Darkness dripping off of him only helps show the fearsome side of himself. With a bashful smile the young girl places the painting aside to while moving the paints to her 'brother' so he can paint her picture.

Their time was spent enjoying the relaxing art of painting.

_ -Guard Three: Goku-_

With the most powerful Martial Artist that he has ever known watching over him David has no choice but to keep laying in his bed "I know you want to do stuff, but even the best of us need some time to rest." Goku says with a grin as he stands at the edge of the bed "Yeah, yeah I know." He acknowledges with a sigh while staring at the ceiling, and with an inhale through his nose he decides to close his eyes to rest. With a smile the Sensei of this powerful student watches over one of the few people he actually trained in his life.

That time was spent resting the body and mind under a watchful gaze of a powerful teacher.

_-Guard Four: Joshua-_

The two of them decided not to actually try to go at each other because Rhyme would be upset with her boyfriend and Aura would be very upset with him as well. So in order to keep everything peaceful they instead decided to have a match of Chess "Knight to G5. With Itex having the gall to actually attack our home I fear that they may soon send another wave that we're not prepared for." The winged teen admits while moving his knight to its spot before Joshua immediately moves his piece "Queen to G4 Check. I don't believe we will have to worry about that. With their blitz failed they will be licking their wounds for the time being." The Composer calmly predicts as he moves his queen into its place causing David to frown both at the prediction and the Check he is in "Perhaps…" He admits while searching for a move to make.

Theories of what may happen in the future along with the inevitable defeat of the Founder in chess. He now plots his revenge.

_-Guard Five: Ruby-_

Ms. Rose darts around speedily while she tells him about how awesome she and Weiss was in the mansion as everyone fought "…And Weiss then froze that guy before I used my baby to shatter him, and Weiss used those shards to launch a barrage against another group of enemies shredding them to pieces! It was so awesome and cool and," Chuckling to himself he continues to listen to the hyper huntress in-training while watching her make wild and crazy hand gestures to emphasis her point.

Simply put that hour was a blurr of stories and actions.

-_Guard Six: Weiss-_

Weiss spends her time thinking deeply about something, and not wanting to push her into saying something she wasn't ready to; however, after a while of nothing being said or done she finally speaks "David…. Do you think I should be with Ruby?" The question catches him off guard as he stays silent for a few moments "What brought this up Weiss?" The teen inquires carefully to see why should think this, and with a rare show of uncertainty the heiress bites her lower lip before admitting "I think I'm not a very good person for her." She stands up and starts pacing as David raises an eyebrow at the statement "I'm very cold, a workaholic as well as a perfectionist. I know I can be very hard to work with and even harder to be around, and she is practically the opposite of me! She is always so cheerful, easy to be around, kind, caring, thoughtful and-"At that point he decides to clear his throat to get her attention on him again.

When she looks over at him with a distressed look on her face he calmly begins to reassure her "Weiss… first of all, you are berating yourself and you should never do that. Secondly, did Ruby chose to be with you?" Blinking at the question she answers slowly "Yes…she did but-" With a raise of his hand he cuts her off there before simply saying "Then there is no worries." At the complete dismissal of her worries Weiss bristles slightly in anger "So that's it? The fact that I want Ruby to be happy and with a good person is that unimportant to you!?" She seethes at him.

He lets her vent her anger for a few minutes before replying with a calm "So, you want a kind caring person to be with Ruby? Well good news she already has someone like that: You." Being caught off guard she is about to start ranting at him before he continues "Weiss, because she choose you means that she loves you. The fact that your thinking about leaving her so she has someone 'good' for her shows that you are very caring and good to her. Also, I know for a fact that you are a very gentle and soothing person when alone." Being informed that he knows of how she is when she is alone with Ruby causes her to blush massively making David laugh "I don't know everything of what you do when your alone." The comment makes her blush more but she turns this time with an indignant huff.

Their time was a time of reassuring and kindness along with embarrassing moments that make the injured Founder laugh.

**This has been done before with me and Myst when David has pushed himself too hard, and I thought this was a great idea to bring an extra little scene to this little segment. Also it was stuck in my mind so I just had to do it. So I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Nothing else to add so See ya later! Bye!**

**~DeathOnWings1203~**


	34. Deep-Seated Fears

**I've decided to re-enter the realms of dreams where one's subconscious can be monitored as well as tell the truth beyond all lies. So lets find out how depraved everyone is hm?**

**Disclaimer: I only own my own personal Ocs and nothing else. Got it Memorized?**

Walking through an elegant stone hallway with marble columns holding up the building and beautiful arches connecting the hallway to a vast ballroom is Weiss in her normal attire, but something seems off has her normally focused and determined stare is dulled as well as glaze. It's as if she isn't in control of her actions, or if she is walking on some form of Auto Pilot. Whatever the reason she walks into the Ballroom with a shadowed figure in the center next to a handsome man of obviously well off means with his hair slicked back as he wears a very expensive Tux complete with a Rose in the Lapel pocket.

"Ah. Here she comes now." The shadowy figure comments as it turns towards the approaching girl with the unknown man before she stops in front of them and gives a perfect curtsy "Weiss this is your future Husband. His name is _" The name is blurred to her ears but nonetheless she simply nods as she gives him a cold fake smile lacking any warmth that a person should have for their future spouse "Its my pleasure to meet you _" She says with false kindness in her voice, but the man either doesn't notice or doesn't care as he says something in return; however, those words are blurred to her as well. The area around them begins to blur as things begin to change slightly.

When the room is done changing she is wearing a simple white dress with a white gem necklace around her neck as well as white high-heels along with a small bit of Make-up to guarantee that she looks as perfect as her Father demands. Around her is numerous people of wealthy means watching her closely as they judge her based on her appearance while thinking of her as nothing more then just an object to be shown off. Without her even noticing she has started to dance in a waltz with her fiance around the ballroom to the music of an orchestra, and she stifles her complaints when she feels his hand on her hips dipping lower then it should be while keeping up the facade of being fine with the situation.

A loud noise draws her attention away from the dance as she looks over to a table where four girls are at along with a single guy, and despite this is obviously a high-class event the group are dressed in clothing that wouldn't match the scene in the slightest. She watches as the Blonde with wild hair and violet eyes nudges the girl with cat ears on her head, and she can feel her mouth curling in disgust without her permission at the sight of the Faunus at her family's event. After all those animals have been the source of her troubles since childhood, and if they hadn't attacked her Father's company then maybe should would have been able to have an actual family and friends. Her mouth switches to a frown as those two words stick with her for longer then they should have.

Family and friends? She doesn't have those right? Nor does she need them! She is the heiress to the Schnee Dust Company and her family has high expectations for her. She can't mess around with such things if she is to become cold enough to even have the chance to run her Father's business instead of the man she is dancing with, so she will have to close herself off from everything that could hurt that goal. Even as she reminds herself of that fact she watches as the only boy in the group laughs as he pulls the girl next to him close to her with her leaning on his shoulder before attempting to take his jacket off of him which causes him to protest at the action. That action seems to reinforce the idea that her destiny is either running the Company or being the Trophy Wife of the CEO. If she should ever take part in such things like that she would never be able to be the cold hearted Heiress she needs to be.

However, right as she is about to turn back to the man in front of her she notices the girl with the cape is gone causing her to frown for some reason as her heart pangs in pain. Curious of where the girl could have gone- as well as why her heart seems to be hurting- she glances around before someone pokes her shoulder to catch her attention. She stops dancing so she can look at the person who interrupted the dance with her future husband, and to her surprise its the girl with the cape who is smiling sadly. Turning to face her entirely her mouth starts moving without her permission "What do you want?" the coldness of the tone causes herself to flinch internally while the girl in front of her flinches visibly.

"I just wanted you to know that I'm sorry." Taken by surprise the internal Weiss is confused on why this girl would be apologizing to her as he exterior self merely glares at the unknown girl as she continues "I know that you wanted to lead the team and I guess I fumbled my way into it, and I always made you stay up to help me study. I also kept bugging you when you wanted to be alone and..." By this point the girl has tears in her eyes as she is crying, and that sight alone make her chest hurt immensely- she would have to get that check out later- as the girl whispers "I also just wanted you to know that I still love you."

The words echo around the room as everyone just turns to look over at what should have been a private matter, and with the room now in a tense silence the inner Weiss feels so conflicted and confused at the situation as the outer Weiss' glare deepens into a glare that would be used to condemn people "Do you think your apology means anything to me? You have wasted years of my life just in order for me to stay a huntress. What? Did you think I did it for you? Well you would be wrong! I needed our team to be the best in order to stay in Beacon!" The crying girl's tears come down harder as the Inner Weiss screams at herself to stop this as she can feel that those are lies, but the Weiss in control continues "You were a terrible leader and was completely unfit for leading! You are reckless, childish, a poor strategist and an even more worthless person! And as for your love," The Inner Weiss is horrified as she sees her body slap the girl across the face with a resounding smack echoing throughout the room.

Gently raising her hand up to the red mark the caped girl stares in cold shock at the wall with her tears coming down hard. Sobs rack the girl's body as she wipes her eyes quickly then runs off leaving trail of rose petals behind her while Weiss' body continues her dance; however, the scene shifts once more returning the heiress back to her normal clothes while she is in a familiar Bedroom. Glancing around she sees her own suitcases neatly stacked in the corner while the room is a mixture of neat and messy with a single queen sized bunk-bed against the wall. Walking slowly throughout the room she takes in the sight of the room trying to figure out why it is so familiar.

A single picture on a night table catches her attention as she goes over to it. In the picture is her with a small smile as well as a small blush with the group from earlier around her, but what catches her attention is the capped girl holding her close with her own happy grin on her face. The picture gives her mixed emotions as she puts it back where it was gently, but before she could attempt to sort through her emotions she hears the sound of someone crying in the bathroom. Walking over to the door she finds its open slightly revealing a slight bit of the room as she looks through the crack in the doorway, and to her surprise she sees the same girl crying in the corner.

Gently opening the door she goes inside with her heels clicking against the tile floor, and as she reaches out gently the room around the two of them is blurring once more. When the Heiress gently turns the girl so she is facing her the scene changed to a snowy field with a blizzard in full effect around them, but that isn't what chills her to the bone. Its the fact that when she turns the girl she sees her chocking on blood with multiple stab wounds bleeding heavily. Startled the Heiress steps back before noticing her clothing has splatters of blood on it while her left hand is soaked in blood while in her right hand is her personal Rapier bloodied with the injured girl's blood. Throwing her weapon to the ground she stagger back with wide-eyes not understanding what she is seeing.

"W-weiss..." A gargled voice forces her to look over at the dying girl, and she rushes over to her before crouching down in the snow "S-stay with me! I-I'll save you I promise!" She frantically exclaims while looking around for anything at all to help her, but the only thing she sees is a flurry of snow creating a moving wall of white "Someone help! Anyone please help!" She yells as loud as she can while the feeling of fear grips her heart. She doesn't know why she feels the need to save this young girl, but its the most powerful thing she has ever felt in her life.

Despite her best efforts she knows the sound of the Blizzard would have blocked any sound at all, so she crouches down cupping the girl's face "P-Please don't leave me! Please!" She pleads with tears coming to her eyes, and to her surprise the girl weakly raises her hand up to wipe the tears away "I-I still love you Weiss.." The words are weakly said, but it is still the only thing Weiss hears as she cries harder "I-I love you too... please stay with me..." Her pleads bring a slight smile to the bleeding girl's face as her eyes dim from her time coming to an end "I-I wish I could Weiss..." The end of the sentence is garbled by her own blood bubbling up into her mouth and running down her cheeks.

Frozen in disbelief Weiss watches the girl's eyes become completely dim as her entire body becomes limp in her hands "N-no..." the heiress whispers as her heart is throbbing with unbearable pain before letting out a soul wrenching scream full of pain and regret "RUBY!"

Weiss bolts up in her bed panting heavily with her skin slick with sweat. Looking around quickly she sees that she is in Ruby and her Bedroom with her on the bottom bunk of their interesting queen sized Bunk-bed, but while that calms her some she needs to make sure that she didn't do something she regretted. Slowly looking down at her hands she sees that they are perfectly clean with a lack of blood painted on them, and this includes the nightgown she is wearing to bed as well. Relief goes through her in a sudden surge, but she still curls up with tears building in her eyes.

How could she say that to Ruby? Even if it was a dream there shouldn't be any part of her that would be willing to do that! Not to mention the way she acted about Blake in her dream. She knows better then to blame Faunus for her childhood when her Father had just as much a part of making it a terrible experience, but most of all she knows that race doesn't matter for it is more about the person not what group they are labeled. Closing her eyes tight she lets tears slip down her cheeks as she sobs as she is forced to remember the worst part of all: She killed her love in cold blood.

The very idea that her mind could come up with such a thing makes her want to puke, but what makes her feel worse is the fact that even the sickest part of her mind knows that Ruby would still love her even if she did that. Curling up tighter in her ball she misses the soft sound of someone landing on the carpet of the room before she is startled by the sensation of a warm body pulling her close, and when she looks over to see her love's storm grey eyes she can't help but bury her face into Ruby's chest before whispering that she's sorry over and over again. She feels the scythe wielder's cape surround her in a comforting embrace that makes it seem like only she and her love exist at the moment which both comforts her and makes her feel worse.

Unsure of what could have made her stubborn and strong willed girlfriend go into this state Ruby focuses all of her energy into comforting her by pulling her closer and whispering to her that everything is ok as many times as she needs. Knowing that it would help relax her the Huntress in-training strokes Weiss' hair gently while whispering sweet nothings, and when she feels the emotionally unstable girl's sobbing recede she starts to pull back gently only to be pulled tighter with a whimper escaping her love's lips. She still isn't sure of what happened, but it is obvious to her that Weiss needs her now.

So without any other thoughts in her head other then helping her love Ruby pulls the covers over both of them before snuggling up to the Heiress, and she reassures her until she falls asleep before falling asleep herself determined to keep the Nightmares away.

**This went so much more differently then I thought it would... I was going to do a second Dream Segments where we would look into the dreams of many different people, but it transformed into Weiss' Nightmare. I think this would display the fears she hides in her mind rather well with her hurting Ruby emotionally, her becoming like her father in the terms of Faunus, becoming cold hearted, and in the end doing something she regrets with her love.**

**So this was an in-depth look into the mind of Weiss. Yay?**

**Anyways I'll see you guys next time! See you later! Bye!**

**~DeathOnWings1203~**


	35. A Solider's Schedule

**I'm back once more! So I will admit that the last chapter was kind of...depressing with a tinge of hope at the end, but I will stand by what I have wrote; however, I will be trying, that is the key word, to make a more light hearted chapter. As with the rest of my chapters I have no idea how it will turn out. So with no more things needing to be explained (I think) lets start this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I only own my own Ocs of which I created within my own mind along with some help for some of them by Myst. Yay.**

The Mansion is full of hardworking individuals that try and do all they can to help others or train themselves. Some prefer to work behind the scenes while others have to be in the spotlight, but no matter what the household is always bustling with activity that is either voluntary or necessary; however, that doesn't mean that people don't take some time off to relax once and a while. Even the Founder of the Mansion-who is known to be quite the workaholic- knows to take a break once and a while, and usually during those rare times it is with his love. He isn't the only person in the Mansion that works hard without rarely taking a break though as many people came from places that relaxation simply wasn't possible.

Such is the case of John-117 who is better known as the Petty Officer Master Chief of the UNSC, United Nation Security Council, as he has been known to work his enhanced body to its limits as he trains hard. Despite no longer being the Marine of Legend that had defeat the Convent, the Flood, and the Forerunner races that tried to kill off all humans or transform them into something else entirely his training has embedded itself so deep into him he still maintains a rigid schedule for himself. His schedule starts with himself waking up at the ungodly hour of four in the morning where only Rhyme. David and a few others are awake before getting dressed in his clothing. Forgoing any sweatshirt or extra layer he proceeds to go out of the Mansion silently for a four hour jog around the city where the temperature is somewhere near thirty Fahrenheit, and once done with that he returns to the Mansion to check up on his vast amount of Weaponry to make sure all of them are in perfect working order.

Only when he is finished looking through the armory worth of weapons he has does he go to the training room where he spends his day sparring Slade and training his body to its limits, and when that's done he returns to his room to go to sleep around nine O'Clock at night. He never deviates from this schedule and never makes any changes except in what kind of exercise he is doing during his gym time. This kind of living worries his longest companion, Cortana, who watches him do this day after day. While she wasn't- and really still isn't- human for the majority of her life she does understand that everyone has a limit to how much they can do, and to her his schedule is a way to try and force his body to finally break down where his enemies failed to do. Determined to change his schedule so he can have a rest for once she starts planning a way to completely change his day.

One day as the Ex-Spartan gets out of bed silently he checks to make sure his A.I-turned-Human/Reploid companion is still slumbering, and reassured that he didn't wake her he goes to get dressed before making his way down stairs. On his way though he is stopped by someone Phasing through the floor in front of the Door as the tall man checks out the window "A full moon resides over us tonight." The deep voice manages to make the Spartan wary of the person as he glances over with crimson eyes shinning bright "A beautiful night for a feast." With a grin the vampire reveals his sharp teeth before turning to face the Ex-Marine with a simple look that seems to look through him and into his soul.

"Are you the one that runs every morning?" The simple question is answered with a nod causing Alucard to frown in distaste "Do not run today." The even simpler command catches John off guard as he wonders why on earth this undead creature wants him to not do his jog today "I can sense your elevated heart-beat from my room. With it happening so often I grow tempted to drain you of all of your blood. for your sake do not run toady." With the explanation done the Vampire sinks through the floor disappearing with his warning being his final words to the mortal man.

Considering what he was just told, and taking into account what he knows about Alucard the Ex-Spartan decides not to test his luck against a nigh invincible force of death as he turns back to go back up the Stairs. With nothing else to do the Ex-Marine returns to bed before falling back under the allure of sleep while his love snuggles up against him with a content sigh. Several hours later John awakens once more to find that Cortana has gotten up before him, and with the idea of getting back to his schedule he gets out of bed before heading over to his weapons. To his immense surprise he finds that all of them have already been taken care of along with being polished and shined, and to top it all off they have been organized based on the optimal range each one was able to kill someone.

A note on the top of one of his racks catches his attention causing him to take it off before reading it.

_'Hey John!_

_You did quite a bit of things for me when I was in your universe, so in a small way to say thanks I decided to help you with your weapons. I hope you like the effort._

_The former Solider that was ranked under you,_

_David Graves._

_P.S. Also we had a bit of an accident in the gym earlier so it's out of commission at the moment. Sorry about that.'_

Putting the note aside John looks at what should have been his time-consuming activity before locking his weapons back up. With nothing better to do he heads off towards the training room in the hopes of finding Slade, but upon entering the training room he sees Slade talking rather tenesly with a young man in a mask and colorful outfit. Getting closer he starts to catch some of the conversation "-orry Robin? I won't say sorry for what I did. I know it wasn't the best thing, but I don't focus on my past. Instead I will focus on my future, so you can either accept that and maybe we can make some progress or you and I could never do anything to fix what has happened." Hearing that the Spartan pauses for a moment as the former Boy Wonder looks to think deeply about this.

"I don't trust you Slade. Everything you've done to my team tells me that you are only trying to trick me once again." Thinking that would be the end of it the Ex-Mercenary shakes his head with a sigh as he starts to turn away, but Robin's next words makes him pause "But... I have learned from my own mistakes that sometimes a person just needs a second chance to prove that they are trying to change." Looking at the teen with his good eye Slade lets him continue "You may have done a lot of things that can only be considered evil, but you have also done things that could be considered heroic- even if they were for purely selfish reasons. With that knowledge I will give us a chance to forget and possibly forgive but," With a fearsome glare that could only be taught by one that has mastered the art of intimidating glares Robin delivers his warning "If you do trick me or my friends, if you should do the slightest thing in the wrong way I will take you down and then their will be no more chances."

Silence takes over the entire room as Slade looks at the teen before grinning slightly as he replies "Fair enough." With the simple yet powerful acceptance of those terms the two of them shake hands before the Ex-Mercenary is lead out of the room by the Titan Leader to somewhere while nodding in greeting at John. Now alone in the training room with his entire schedule been meticulously torn apart the Spartan hasn't the slightest clue of what he should be doing. With his entire day no longer having a direction the Spartan returns to his room to try and think of something he could do.

Sitting on his bed John stares off into the distance as he tries to think of something, _anything _to do, but his military orientated mind coming up with nothing that could actually be beneficial to his training. The gym is closed, his training partner is off fixing some sort of mistake he made in the past, his weapons are already taken care of and his jog could possibly bring the wraith of a blood sucking undead monster. Lost in his thoughts he doesn't notice that Cortana steps out of the bathroom wearing tight fitting jeans and a dark blue t-shirt until he feels her arms wrap around his neck from behind "Have you considered just relaxing?" She whispers into his ears causing a shiver that he can't explain to go down his spine in a very pleasant way, and as soon as the thought of how she knew what he was thinking about crosses his mind it melts away when she starts slowly kissing his neck.

For some reason he doesn't quite mind missing out in his training now as he starts to instead plan more days like this to take place over some of his training days.

**Heh... I rather enjoyed this little chapter. I can only think of the Master Chief as being a stotic man of few words and many actions that focuses on training his body to the point of Exhaustion. Don't know why I just do think of him like that. So I thought that Cortana would play the role of the caring and worried girlfriend that manages to get everyone to help her in her efforts to get him to relax some (With some feminine charms thrown in as well).**

**Also I had no idea on how I should end this... it kinda came out randomly this way, but he'll it works for me! Like always, see you later! Bye!**

**~DeathOnWings1203~**


	36. The Sweet Allure

**Let us now bare witness to the amazing power of Chocolate! Oh and Hi! Glad to be back, and I hope you enjoy the effects that Chocolate can have on others!**

**Disclaimer: I only own my own Ocs.**

Its a rather normal day for the citizens of the Mansion as everyone is doing there own things, and that includes David as he is doing Kata inside the Gravity Room that he got as a gift from Vegeta's wife. He has forgone his shirt and his jacket so that he may have more mobility with his actions thus letting his muscular form marred with scars be shown should anyone be foolish enough to enter the room. With the gravity multiplied far above the planet's normal gravity he has tapped into his Ki in order to keep himself from being crushed under the weight of the gravity. Ending his Basic Exercise with a jump kick he lands on the metal floor with a heavy thud while keeping in his stable stance, and with sweat creating a light sheen of light glimmering off of him he pants heavily

"Return Gravity to normal!" He calls out as the Room's system works on the command. He feels his body becoming much lighter as the pressure of Gravity returning to its normal amount while he wipes his forehead of the sweat that it had gathered. Breathing out gently he stops using his Ki allowing its enhancing power fade from his body for the time being, and with a content smile he leaves the chamber whistling quietly; however, just as he puts back on his shirt and jacket a delicious smell reaches his nose drawing him in with its tantalizing scent.

Following his nose he quickly exits the area into the hallway before going down it towards the amazing scent which leads him towards the kitchen. Inside the Kitchen-under the watchful eyes of Rhyme- Aura pulls out a fresh baked pan of Chocolate Chip Cookies with a grin as she sets it aside to cool "Thanks Rhyme! I really wanted to make some Cookies for some reason." With a smile of her own Rhyme was about to reply when David bolts into the kitchen diving for the delicious treats, but his dive stops in mid-air while a small clock above his body is counting down. Aura calmly walks over and changes his direction before releasing him from her time-stopping spell letting his momentum come back into action slamming him into the wall face first, and with a groan of pain he stands up shakily.

"That hurt..." He mutters while cracking his nose back into place then turns back to the most important task he has had in his entire life: Getting those Chocolate Chip Cookies. Trying another dive he is sent back by a powerful wind spell, but that doesn't stop him as he vanishes before hitting the wall then reappears behind the pan. That attempt is foiled when he is surrounded by a sphere of anti-gravity magic causing him to float up while flailing his arms pathetically then whines as he can't get anywhere "Oh come on!" He complains while he reaches for the treats that is just out of the range of his hands; however, a poke from the side sends him spinning around the kitchen while Rhyme opens a window that he gets sent flying out of it.

A little ways away the spell wears off causing him to face plant into the ground, and without moving he says with a muffled voice "You do realize that this means war." Now completely determined to get the denied deliciousness.

_-Attempt One-_

Suddenly appearing on the Rafters above David looks down at his target with a military like mindset at the Kitchen as he plans out a method of getting to his goal. Taking note of the ingredients still out at the counter as well as the dishes in the sink he gets a idea that he could use, but first he removes his jacket then sends it through a Dark Corridor that leads to his room. With his mind now completely focused the veins on his head bulge as he taps into a power he really hasn't used since his time in Rapture: The Telekinesis Plasmid. Lifting up his hand a knife in the sink raises into the air as well before he sends it at the flour bag with a flick of his wrist. The high speed projectile slashes into the bag cutting it open and making it fall onto the ground creating a cloud of flour that fills the air causing Rhyme to cry out in alarm as the winged teen jumps down into the cover to retrieve his prize; however, when he reaches for it his hands bounce off of a Reflect spell causing him to recoil as the flour settles onto the floor.

With everyone's vision clear both Rhyme and Aura are covered in a white covering with the younger girl blinking and Aura looking not even slightly amused "I could sense the Dark Corridor Davy." She dryly comments as she watches her boyfriend chuckle nervously then sighs "I'll clean this up." He says while walking off to get the broom with the dustpan.

_-Attempt Two-_

After cleaning everything and leaving for a little bit he stays in the cover of the shadows as he watches Aura and Rhyme munch on some cookies before snapping his fingers unleashing his own Time Spell that stops them. With a large grin he rushes into the kitchen to grab some treats only to sudden slip on a floor covered in ice sending him out the room into the hallway that is beyond the kitchen then crash into a wall just as his spell wears off. Seeing her Boyfriend groaning against the wall in the hallway Aura giggles as she comments "Ice: Davy's mortal enemy." The two girls giggle as David glares at them from his upside down position against the wall.

"Very funny." He hisses out as he tries to get back onto his feet only to slip once more and land on his side "Ow..." he weakly groans.

_-Attempt Three-_

With the last two attempts being complete failures the two girls keep an eye out for any signs of the winged teens "How long do you think he is going to do this?" Rhyme asks curiously as she looks up to make sure he isn't in the rafters "Well knowing how much he loves Chocolate I don't think he's gonna quit anytime soon." The Keyblade Wielder replies while checking outside for any sign of her boyfriend. After five minutes of nothing happening the two of them begin to relax their guard a bit as not even the slightest sign of David can be found, but at that moment of relaxing a blur of Blue, Yellow and Orange speeds through the kitchen catching them both off guard as they are forced along with Bobobo and Don Patch while they ride a jelly-jet powered Jelly Jiggler.

"Faster Jelly!" Don patch exclaims while stomping his face causing it to grind against the floor while the Jelly Man lets out a muffled scream "Let us go!" Aura exclaims as they go off down the hallways. Back in the kitchen the Winged Teen whistles as he walks in with a smirk then takes a Cookie "You can always count on Bobobo for a great distraction." He chuckles before biting into what he believes to be a soft baked treat, but when his teeth hits metal he recoils in surprise. Examining the spot of the 'cookie' that he just tried to bite into he notices that he punctured it "What is thi-" His confused question is cut off as a small explosion splatters ink into his face with the cookie being revealed to actually be an ink bomb. Slowly looking over at the rest of them the entire pan splatters at him covering him in black ink.

Now sulking he walks out of the kitchen while muttering "Oh how lovely."

_-Attempt Four-_

Completely giving up on the sneaky approach the teen is on his knees pleading with his Girlfriend "Please, please, please! Can just have one!?" His loving girlfriend looks in slight amusement as she watches the normally proud fighter who constantly claims he will kneel before no person-except Court for obvious reasons- practically groveling just to get a single cookie "I don't know... you've been causing us a lot of trouble..." Now pouting pitifully David looks up at her with sorrowful eyes that would inspire pity in anyone who doesn't know the Teen, but since Aura knows her Boyfriend very well she isn't moved very much. Realizing this the Angel of Death switches gears to bargaining "Please Aura I'll do anything!" Unable to resist the urge to grin widely his Girlfriend kneels down next to him so she can look into his eyes.

"Anything?" She repeats as if she isn't sure about what he said, and despite his brain trying to warn him about what Aura's mischievous mind could come up with he nods while reconfirming what he said "Anything." With a smile of glee Aura jumps up back onto her feet as she tilts her head to think about it "Hm... I could make you dye your wings pink and put glitter in them. Or maybe we can have you model for Kanaya and tell her to give you the most 'fashionable' clothes that women would wear. Oh! How about," As she continues to go on and on about what she could make him do David could feel an unsettling pit in his stomach grow while the full consequences of his promise is becoming very clear to him.

Glancing over at the pale expression that the winged teen has Aura decides that she has messed with him enough as she exclaims as if she came up with a truly torturous idea "I know!" At those words she can see him paling even more making her briefly wonder if he could become paler then a ghost before continuing "Tonight you shall," Pausing for a few moments to make him squirm just a little bit more Aura bites her lower lip so she doesn't outright laugh at her boyfriend's terrified look as his mind is trying to fill in the blank with the most horrifying things he could think of her making him do "Come straight to bed so we can cuddle. No extra workout, no job, just us relaxing."

Blinking as his normal color comes back to his face, and after staring at her for a few moments he smiles at her as he gets back up to his feet. Going over to his love he gently pulls her close with his arms wrapping around her waist, and with a gentle caress up her body to her head he gently pulls her close with his lips meeting hers gently. Feeling his Girlfriend shiver under his gentle kiss he uses his other arm to gently stroke up her spine making her shiver more, and after a few moments of conveying his love for her he parts slowly while whispering to her "Deal."

Later on he got his chocolate treat which he enjoyed greatly, but at night he got an even greater treat then anything else the Multiverse could offer him.

**I had chocolate on the brain when I started this. After that I just went with whatever my mind could think of, so I hope you enjoyed! Also a thank you to the new follower of this story: Shiranai Atsune.**

**Thank you for deciding to keep up with this story of randomness, romance, fights and some times angst. It has to happen sometimes. Regardless, I'll see you all later! Bye!**

**~DeathOnWings1203~**


	37. Pink Powerhouse

**Hello everyone! I'm back and ready to continue this! Now depending on how my plans for using my computer at school is going this may or may not come up right after the last chapter. Sorry if it isn't immediate, but I have needs to damn it!**

**Also I think a friend of mine named RubyDarknessAngel has finally returned to Fanfiction and is following this story. So a quick thank you to Ruby for following and reviewing this story! **

**Disclaimer: I still only own my own Ocs. If you haven't memorized this message by now you are an idiot. I have spoken.**

Many fighters tend to flock to the Mansion because of their need for a challenge, and with so many warriors living in the household they can normally find someone to truly give them a challenge. Several combatants that frequently get challenged are Sephiroth, Zack, Master Chief, Red if they are trainers, and sometimes Mr. B if they want something truly different to fight against. In actuality few challenge the founder of the Mansion to a fight, and while this tends to confuse him he just chalks it up to always being busy or something like that; however, whenever he does get a challenge he certainly doesn't turn it down.

Which brings us to our present scene "You want me to fight him?" The Winged Teen asks with an eyebrow raised as he looks down at the Masked Warrior of Dreamland Meta Knight who nods his body in return "Yes. I believe it is time that Kirby faces a challenge, and it will give me a chance to see his progress." The Knight's deep voice sounds out from behind his mask as David considers this challenge before shrugging "Sure I'll fight him." With the challenge set the two of them make their way to the Battle Room that was recently repaired after an incident with a certain 'Bard of Rage'.

The Battle Room is just as the name implies: A room designed for people to battle. It's made of tough metals to help it endure the chaos of fights that could possibly occur and its design is basically an arena that is much like the Roman Coliseum. An empty space takes up the middle while the outer circle is full of stands so people can watch or cheer for those who are fighting, but also like the Coliseum the room can throw some random obstacle in the fighters' way if you let that setting stay active. As an added security measure the stands also has an energy field in front of them to prevent any bystanders from getting hurt- not that many of them don't already know how to defend themselves.

On separate sides of the arena David stares down his opponent with an unwavering look while Kirby is tilting his body as if curious before waving hi. Unable to not smile at the adorableness the Teen waves back before crouching down ready to fight, and with a nod from Meta Knight he charges at the Pink Puffball. Within seconds he is on the Star Warrior with a kick that knocks the puffball up into the air at just the right height so he can unleash a barrage of punches on the helpless creature. With a speedy assault to fast to defend against Kirby takes the attacks before a right hook launches him at the wall behind him.

With his strange body being much like a ball that weighs less than air the Star Warrior bounces off the wall back at David who round houses him back to the wall. With a new take on Wall Ball the winged teen continually hits the puffball at the wall every time he bounces back at him before unleashing a powerful uppercut that sends his opponent flying up to the ceiling. With another bounce Kirby falls back towards the ground hitting it with a few small bounces then getting up rather dazed as he says a confused "Poyo…?" Shaking himself out of it Kirby manages to see a fireball coming towards him causing a startled exclamation then running away as his opponent sends more at him.

Dodging each blast of fire the Puffball starts to get tired as he pants heavily while slowing down, and with that slow down a fireball nearly hits the Star Warrior catching his attention to the next one coming directly at him. Looking around frantically Kirby finds nothing to shield himself from the ball of flames before cowering, but at that moment he seems to remember something as he gets a determined look. Getting into a firm stance the puffball opens its mouth wide as it begins to inhale causing a powerful vortex to suck in anything loose in front of him which includes the ball of fire, and with the ball of fire now in his mouth he swallows it. After swallowing the pyro-kinetic energy the pink puffball jumps into the air with several back flips, and once high enough he stops flipping as a green gem forms along with a purple and yellow headband.

With the headband connecting with the Gem it places itself on Kirby's head before fire erupts from the top of his head while at the same time his body turns a darker shade of pink "Fire Kirby huh?" David says to himself as he grins a little as he watches the small warrior land on the ground. With a new ability in hand Kirby launches himself at the Winged Teen while cloaking himself in his own flames, but the attack is easily dodged as the Angel of Death jumps to the side before launching his own fire ball at Kirby. With his charge passing his opponent Kirby halts himself while his flames return to the top of his head before looking over at the teen, and while he does that a fire ball hits him straight in the face. The impact causes smoke to spread out obscuring the view of everyone.

When the smoke clears Kirby is completely unharmed while he spits out a stream of fire where his opponent was, but the flames just scorch the metal as David is no longer there. In confusion the Star Warrior looks around for any sign of his enemy while above him the same teen silently creates a dagger in his hand which he gets a tight grip on before jumping down. Luckily for the Champion of Dreamland he looks up just in time to jump back from the teen's slash, and acting quickly Kirby spews out another stream of fire.

Rolling off to the side David dodges the attack as he throws the dagger at his opponent, but with the small blade being thrown into Kirby's open mouth the Puffball accidentally swallows it causing him to flip into the air again as his skin returns to normal. With the flaming headband gone a green hat that is oddly similar to a certain Hero of Time's hat appears on his head while the end of it spins around before smacking Kirby in the face. Moving the end of the Hat to the side Kirby has his arm down before slowly raising it up as a blade with a blue hilt and a reddish yellow gem in the center of the hilt materializes in his grip, but something extra seems to happen with his transformation as the Blade suddenly erupts in flames.

"Fire Sword Kirby?" The Teen mutters to himself as he observes the blade "Perhaps with the flame ability still going the added Blade ability caused this fusion." With a small smile he creates his own blade to combat this sword wielder "Interesting." He comments before charging forward with a downward slash only for it to be blocked by the blade of fire. Feeling the heat being transferred throughout his blade the teen draws back before thrusting the tip forward, but once more it is blocked as Kirby deflects it with a flick of the flaming blade then slashes upward in an attempt to slice his opponent. Barely able to jump back the winged teen feels the heat coming from the blade nearly burning his face, but remaining unfazed he holds his blade out ready to combat the Puffball.

Taking the opportunity to pressure the teen Kirby initiates their clash with a horizontal slash that gets blocked by David's blade before swinging around to the other side making the teen to block again. Slash and block, slash and block is the rhythm they create in their fight as the Star Warrior's attacks start to speed up forcing his opponent to try and keep up with him. Soon their clash is a flurry of movements that is nearly impossible to see with sparks grinding out with every strike against their blades, but with every strike David notices that his blade gets hotter. With the strikes now coming so fast his blade doesn't have a chance to cool off it isn't long until Kirby's blade slices through his sword like butter due to it becoming malleable again under intense heat leaving him only with the hilt of his blade, but not one to back down he uses the hilt as a surprise attack as he slams it into Kirby's forehead sending the puffball reeling back.

Using this opportunity to get some distance from his opponent the Angel of Death retreats to the far side of the room before creating an Assault Rifle that he quickly aims at the Star Warrior. Regaining his senses again Kirby shakes himself before focusing on the Teen on the other side of the room with the gun aimed at him. With a spray of bullets fired at the Pink Puffball he runs to the side in fear as bullets hit the ground right behind him. Following the path of Kirby David continues to lay down fire on his opponent until the Warrior suddenly jumps into the air causing the Angel of Death to snap his gun up at him, but just as he fires Kirby swipes his blade down sending a beam of fiery energy in a crescent moon shape at him.

The Energy melts the bullets down to nothing as it continues towards the teen, and even though he side-steps at the last moment the heat coming from the energy melts down the front of his Assault Rifle making it useless. Looking down at his weapon he tosses it aside before channeling his Ki into his hands "Alright then. Let's get serious!" With that exclamation he fires a small light blue Ki beam from the palm of his hand just as the puffball lands.

Rolling to the side just as he lands Kirby manages to dodge the beam as it scorches the ground where he stood, but he doesn't have any time to counter as he is forced to jump back from another Ki beam. Suddenly under a barrage of Ki beams the Star Warrior is jumping everywhere trying not to get hit, but with his energy starting to fail he slows down just enough for one to hit him. The attack's impact hits him hard enough that his copied powers are knocked out of him in the form of a small star that bounces across the floor before being blasted with another Ki beam that shatters it. Now without any ability Kirby looks up worried as he watches David charge up his Ki behind him between two cupped hands.

"Kamehameha!" The Angel of Death's shout is followed by the much bigger beam of Ki being launched at Kirby who looks around fearfully as he is stuck in a corner with the attack about to hit him, but just as the attack is upon him he instinctually starts to inhale in the hopes of perhaps redirecting this attack. To everyone's surprise the Kamehameha actually does get sucked up into his mouth causing his body to inflate into a strange oval shape, but otherwise he is completely unharmed from what should have been an end game attack. Now with the energy his to use Kirby spits it back at the Winged Teen effectively sending his own attack back at him.

This turn around has shocked David into pausing for a moment, and a moment was all that was needed as his own attack hits him hard sending up smoke and debris from the ground everywhere; however, when the smoke clears and the debris settles it can be seen that he blocked it with one hand as his right palm is scorched from the energy "Not a bad move." He admits while shaking his right hand to relieve the stinging sensation then crouches down ready to continue "But let's take this up a notch shall we?" He grins as he surges his Ki around him in a light blue aura that resembles a raging flame, but before either of them could continue Meta Knight appears in the middle of the arena with his cape flowing behind him.

"That's enough. I believe Kirby has already passed my expectations." His deep voice seems to echo out, and after a few moments David starts laughing while he stands up straight and lets his aura fade away "I will admit I didn't see some of that coming." He smiles at Kirby who lets out a puff of air in relief before going over to Meta knight's side with an excited series of Poyo coming from his mouth. While the Masked Mentor congratulates his pupil the Angel of Death takes a look around seeing that some of the Arena's floor has melted while other parts of it has been torn up.

With a slight sigh and a shrug he says to himself "Looks like I need to fix this place up again."

**I had no idea this was going to happen. I guess I was in a Kirby kind of mood today… So anyways there is a fire sword ability that was used in Squeak Squad as well as Kirby 64. I only knew of the Squeak Squad one, but I thought it would be cool to incorporate that. Another thing is that I tried my best to copy Kirby's transformation sequence from the cartoon he had called 'Kirby: Right back at ya!' or as it is known in Japan 'Kirby of the Stars'.**

**I used to watch some of it online and I really adored the adorable series that it was, but as always the Masked Puffball Meta Knight remained my favorite character. I suppose I can blame being biased on that because I was introduced to Kirby by a random GBA game called 'Kirby Nightmare in Dreamland' that I got when I was really young. It was a really easy game to as I won it in a matter of twenty or so minutes-without trying to get everything of course. **

**The most memorable boss fight was this small masked knight that looked a lot like the character I was playing. The stage was set with a blade stuck in the middle of the ground and this boss refused to fight until you armed yourself with a blade, and once you did his cape as thrown aside and he points this golden blade at you before jumping down with the platform he is on exploding behind him. From then on it is an awesome sword fight as you take on someone who is obviously much more skilled than you with a blade as he unleashes many more attacks and actually can block your strikes, and after much perseverance you only defeat him by perhaps getting a lucky shot on his mask causing it to split in half.**

**Obviously not even remotely tired while you are on your last legs the knight jumps back before wrapping himself up in his cape then teleporting off. Let's face it Kirby got lucky in that fight. Anyways now that this abnormally long Author note is done I'll see you later! Bye!**

**~DeathOnWings1203~**


	38. Being Sick can Suck for Everyone

**I am back and ready to start the next chapter! I don't really know what this one will be about so bear with me on this. **

**Disclaimer: I only own my own OCs nothing else. What do I need to use a hammer to nail that fact into your head?**

The residents have faced numerous odds in order to persevere in the face of danger and death, but there are times where they are completely caught off guard by an imminent threat. This is one of those times as everyone is taken by surprise when a side of the Mansion is blasted straight off the wall causing the residents to take up their weapons in preparation for any fight that might take place. Questions filter through the mind of the Angel of Death as he dashes towards the area. Is it Itex? Have they recovered that quickly? Is it a different threat? Why did they decide to attack in the middle of the day? Will he have to nearly die again?

When he is almost to the area his blood becomes chilled as he realizes that the explosion hit his Son's room, and without even thinking about it the teen creates a double barreled shotgun as he kicks the door off its hinges sending it straight into the wall across the room while he enters the room ready to blow the face off of the enemy; however, he pauses when he takes in the scene. He sees no enemies at all swarming through the hole in the wall, but instead he sees a startled Blossom and his son sniffling as he blows his nose. Taking a closer look at his son he sees that his nose is red and running with his breath being kind of ragged.

Lowering his weapon David begins to piece together what might have actually happened when Lance suddenly sneezes again with a bolt of thunder arching through the hole right after nearly hitting the Winged Teen confirming what he was thinking "Lance… are you sick?" He asks carefully and when his son turns to him with his voice sounding full of phlegm "N-no I think I might be-" The weak attempt at trying to deny it is cut off by him coughing hard while Blossom goes over worried, and with a sigh David uncreates the Shotgun as he pulls out his phone.

Being sick to a normal person certainly can be hell with the amount of symptoms a person can display, but when it comes to those who has had their D.N.A spliced it also usually means their unique abilities being going a bit out of their control. When a spliced person gets sick usually whatever trait that is unique to them such as being invisible, controlling fire, shapeshifting, or in the case of the Graves Family controlling Reality can be randomly activated with no actual warning at all other then maybe a sneeze. This can be very troubling when it happens to those who control reality because when they get sick literally anything at all could happen whether it be good or bad.

With Lance now sick those who are susceptible to his sickness must clear out for the time being which includes his Sister, Uncle, Cousins and even his Father leaving the Son of the Angel of Death the only one left in the Mansion that has his D.N.A spliced -Naturally or otherwise. However, that doesn't mean that he is completely alone as his Aunt, Mother and Girlfriend are around to make sure he gets better, and while he is thankful for that they have no idea what could exactly happen.

For instance, while Raxua was working on a healthy chicken noodle soup to help her Nephew regain his strength it suddenly exploded out of the pot while turning into whipped-cream covering everything in the kitchen including herself. She didn't make a fuss about it as she cleaned it up, but when Lance found out about it he apologized profusely. Another thing happened while Aura was dabbing his head with a rag soaked in ice water as he was feeling overheated. With a sudden sneeze his mother's clothing changed into a frilly ballroom gown complete with the metal support that keeps the layers of fabric emphasizing a certain part of her body. The sudden change caused Aura to lose her balance as she suddenly had high-heels on then tumbled backwards with her dress splaying everywhere, and while it was fortunate that she now had a petticoat on it was still very embarrassing for her.

One more incident occurred when Blossom was simply stroking his hair comfortingly when suddenly he sneezed causing the blanket to suddenly come to life as it wrapped around her then forced her close to her boyfriend. She blushed quite a bit, but overall she didn't really mind it as she snuggled with her boyfriend. These random things kept on happening to everyone over the course of two weeks as no one was safe from the randomness of Lance's sickness.

Viridi was embarrassed as she was suddenly only in her underwear in the middle of the hallway as her clothing had simply disappeared, and while she was lucky enough to only be with Pit the ensuing nosebleed coming from the rather innocent Angel gained him a duel beat down of physical and verbal assaults. Rhyme was caught off guard by her suddenly being immune from gravity causing her to float as she flailed her arms in panic. She was soon saved by her boyfriend flying up to her with his angelic wings then guiding her to the ground, and for the rest of the day she had to be held onto by Joshua. Neither of them really minded much.

Buttercup was a victim of the out of control Reality powers when her ability to fly was suddenly taken from her, and needless to say she wasn't happy in the slightest as she had to walk all the way to Lance's room. After a failed attempted of threatening the sick boy her Sister didn't hesitate in the slightest to lecture her about how it was wrong to threaten anyone who is incapable of controlling his abilities, but Buttercup isn't convinced of that as they both heard him 'sneeze' making her mouth stay shut as her Sister lectured her. That sneeze sounded rather faked to her.

Of course there are those who simply rolled with the Randomness. Three of those people are Bobobo, Jelly Jiggler and Don Patch. They proved their uncanny ability to adapt to any situation as the Mansion was transported to the landscape of Mars, and while this Mars seems to be capable of sustaining some form of life this led to the problem of a strange form of alien life attacking the Mansion. This situation should have caught everyone so off guard that their defenses were overwhelmed instantly, but the trio proved their skills together as they instantly struck back while dressed in white suits with helmets that have police siren lights on them. They rolled out in a form of motorcycles that is just one huge wheel with a cockpit in the center running down the huge insect like creatures.

When these four-legged enemies simply leaped out of the way with surprising speed the Wiggin' Trio's Vehicles changed with the wheels suddenly shifting into a horizontal position around the Cockpits then spin so fast that they create a surge of air at the ground. The surge of air propels them up into the air allowing them to charge at the creatures who are crawling over the outer walls of the Mansion, and while they played hit and run with their enemies- knocking down sections of the walls in the process- they suddenly drew out Si-Fi guns that even have the red orb as the barrel as they fire laser bolts at the Insect-like targets.

While they certainly helped get rid of the menace the true savior of the Mansion came in the form of a Man who appeared in the middle of the battle firing down the enemies with his arsenal of weaponry. His shots seem to disintegrate the enemies completely as well as sections of the physical surface they are on when destroyed, but he seems to also repair those same surfaces with the strange machine on his left arm by either letting out a stream of light blue that looks like it rebuilds the thing from the most basic level or firing a small orb of the same substance that also rebuilds where ever it ends up. When all of the insects are gone Aura greets the man cheerfully while Rax gets ahold of David, and soon with the Teen locating the Mansion he comes through a Rift before personally thanking the man while at the same time stating that if he could repay the favor just ask.

That seemed to happen rather quickly as the man requests some help dealing with the enemies the Mansion just dealt with revealing them to be some sort of ancient race of aliens that where slumbering for centuries. Quickly agreeing the Teen first focuses his power into generating a warping Rift that teleports his Mansion back to its original location then introducing himself to the Man, and in reply the man reveals himself to be named Darius Mason. With that out of the way the two of them head off to combat the Alien race threating the Human colonies on Mars, and in an off-hand comment David admits that this isn't the strangest situation he has found himself in.

After that incident Lance tried to leave in order to prevent anymore dangerous situations from happening, but was ultimately stopped by his Mother and Blossom as they remind him that everyone in the Mansion is his family and Family sticks together through thick and thin. Through their combined efforts they convince him not to leave before tucking him back into bed. For the next two weeks the randomness continues as Sephiroth woke one day finding his hair braided while Zack was transformed into a child –Aerith was gushing over how cute he looked- for half a day.

Weiss' true emotions were brought to the surface as she became very affectionate to Ruby while expressing a lot of sadness over the hurt her family caused Blake. She even was friendly towards Yang as she let her continue her puns with only eye-rolls and an occasional comment that she should work on them, and while her temporary attitude was very strange to her teammates they mostly enjoyed it except for Blake who grew tired of constantly reassuring the Heiress that she doesn't blame her for anything. Although it was certain that Ruby enjoyed it the most as some rather 'intimate' noises could be heard at night as Weiss must have expressed her love in a rather physical way in privacy.

Even the powerful Vampire Alucard was effected as he woke in the middle of the day unable to return to sleep while also feeling no need to feed, and though this was very strange to him he also proved his ability to adapt as he shrugged it off before heading to the ground floor of the Mansion. The sight of him up in the middle of the day caused many people to be uneasy except for the child Mary who was ecstatic at the prospect of seeing the Vampire who saved her. What may have surprised many more people was the fact he spent the day with her indulging in her whims with her guardian Mr. B, and he may have even surprised himself as he found that he really didn't mind doing this for the time being.

With the nature of time everything must come to an end and that includes Lance's sickness as he simply woke up one day feeling refreshed and perfectly fine. Finally freed of the illness that kept him captive he got up early with renewed energy before stretching his limbs for the first time in weeks, and with a pep in his step he opens up the window letting in the fresh air "Oh it is good to be back in action." He comments to himself before turning to his sleeping girlfriend, but he pauses when he notices that she is a bit pale.

Going over to her he gently holds his hand to her forehead before recoiling from how hot she felt, and with a groan he realizes that she got his sickness "Oh man…" He mutters to himself as he creates the things he will need to help his love "L-lance…?" Blossom weakly calls out before letting out a series of coughs and hacks, and she is gently shushed by her love as he gently presses a cloth soaked with ice water against her forehead "I'll take care of you my lovely Chery Blossom." He assures her with a gentle smile.

With Lance no longer sick everyone who had to leave returns except for his Father as he continues to purge Mars from the forces known as the Plague, but since this type of thing is rather normal to him no one was really concerned that much. Regardless, even with almost everyone back no one will be seeing Lance for a while as he takes care of his sick girlfriend.

He is also reminded that Karma can be a bit of a bitch as Blossom sneezes out some ice breath that encases his left arm in ice.

**Sorry for not being as frequent with my updates lately, but games like Red Faction: Armageddon and Diablo 2 can be very distracting.** **Speaking of which! The Bobobo scene is a bit of a call out to Red Faction Armageddon as the enemies attacking are- I believe- Creepers from the Alien force known as the Plague. Also the Man that helped the Mansion is the main character from Red Faction Armageddon. If you are interested I suggest that you look it up or get the game!**

**The Game is really good though. You can destroy nearly all the environment and the weapons are a great amount of fun to use as many of them destroys everything with Nano-bots deconstructing everything in the most basic of levels.**

**Going back to the story I want to thank Demon King73 for both Following and Favoriting this story! I believe I have talked to him before but it was most likely a long time ago. Regardless his range of Series that he knows seems to surpass mine in the term of Anime and such, but I don't know about Video Games… regardless of that Thanks!**

**Also I do want to thank the Author, and I quote, The Best Robin is Grayson. He favorited me not for this story but for my very first story instead. Which is strange since that was a disaster that should have been buried deep in the recesses of Fanfiction, but regardless he has Favorited me and I wanted to thank him….if he every reads this story. I don't know if he will or not.**

**Anyways! I will see you next time! See ya!**

**~DeathOnWings1203~**


	39. Strange Species

**Hello everyone and welcome back to the Connecting of the Multiverse! Now I have to warn you that I don't really know how this is going to turn out because this will be the first time publicly writing these people, so please for those who are hardcore fans –if for some reason you're reading this- be easy on me. That is if I stick with my original plan that is.**

**Disclaimer: I only own my own Ocs and certainly not these interesting people. I mean very interesting people… they're kind of strange really.**

It is no secret that the Mansion holds a diverse amount of people that can be put in the ridiculous category. There are people that range from a once dead Rouge Ninja that slaughtered his clan in order to protect his brother to a mythological creature that 'haunted' a forest and supposedly killed all those that tried to gather eight notes. Ok he lives in the forest and not in the Mansion but that is beside the point. However, even by the standards- very low standards-the Mansion has held for the types of people that could stay in this semi-safe haven there is a group of people that come from their own Universe that Aura invited to stay in the Mansion in order to watch over them.

Her reasoning was that when their kind grows older they grow more and more prone to insanity, so in order to keep them sane for a longer period of time she claimed that she needed to watch after them. It took much convincing for David to give into her request, but after meeting them as well as the combined talent of Puppy-Dog Eyes, sleeping on the couch threats, and chocolate bribes he relented. These people come from a species that they called Trolls: A nocturnal race that is prone to violence and insanity that had a Monarchy that was made from their blood color. Of course with the majority of their people dead that Monarchy is gone as most of them just continue their lives.

This group of twelve was 'lead' by the Troll bearing the Zodiac sign of Cancer in a grey color on his black shirt named Karkat. Although that is his name some take up to calling him a multitude of nicknames such as Karkles, Karcat, Karkitty, Karcrab etc. His most hated nicknames come from the form of mocking his Horns which are rather small compared to the rest of his companions, and this is clear enough that even David tends to call him Nub-Nub or Nubsy. While he may be some form of leader to this rag-tag group of alien teens he tends to be a rather impatient, loud jackass that demands respect in the form of almost non-stop shouting.

His attitude has gained him the reputation he has of being a bossy jerk that doesn't really know what he is doing, but despite that he really is a competent leader capable of getting his friends to work together- even if it is for a short time- with only some complaints. Another interesting aspect is despite his loud mouthed ways is the fact he does seem to care for the wellbeing of the others while also being somewhat of a Romance Guru. He has 'lead' his team through many trials in their universe in order to keep themselves alive, and while some didn't exactly make it through he kept a lot of them alive to this day. While he prefers to keep his Blood Color a secret from the others a training mishap revealed to some that he has a rare color of Red that looks exactly like human's blood.

The next Troll is the lady who holds the sign of Libra in a teal color on her own black shirt who takes the idea of Justice a bit too far sometimes. Her name is Terezi and with her sign she has taken the mantel of being one that enforces her own idea of Justice even when it doesn't really make sense to any but her. While she has taken up to being a defender of her own twisted 'justice' her personality makes it hard to get a read on her actions as she seems to switch between polite to flirty to right down confusing which each person she talks to seemingly dictating how she is going to ask. Despite this she can be a very fun loving Troll that enjoys the past time of Role-playing with the others like the playful Nepeta, and she has even been able to convince their 'leader' into playing from time-to-time with no shortage of complaints from him beforehand.

Her appearance may give many people pause though as she is usually seen using a cane to 'help' herself around while a pair of reflective red glasses covers her eyes easily giving away the fact that she is blind, but those who have pity on her really shouldn't as she has her own way of getting around just fine. Right after being tricked into looking into the sun of her home planet- that is way more intense then Earth's or the planet that the Mansion resides sun- she was taught how to use her other senses to find her way around. This lead to her mastering the use of her sense of Smell to map out the area around her with startling accuracy, but in return this also lead to a much more powerful sense of smell that caused her to associate colors with certain edible things. With Red being her favorite due to it smelling a lot like Cherries she can be found sometime licking red objects just because she loves their smell.

Terezi has made many friends with several of the Trolls with a far more 'intimate' relationship with the self-proclaimed leader of the group. Although it took some time to repair a certain relationship with a specific female troll they did manage to do so with the use of an Animus in the Mansion. She keeps herself in a stable place within the group while causing some well-planned mischief here and there with several maniacal crackles going along with it. Her Blood color is the same color as her Sign: Teal.

Perhaps the most innocent of all the Trolls is the one who has the sign of Leo in a darkish green coloring on her own black shirt that is usually accompanied with a green trench coat who is named Nepeta. This troll is the most playful out of all of the group with Role-Playing being her favorite activity to do at any time of the day. With her sign seemed to come the love for the feline creatures, and to emphasis this she has a robotic tail that acts like a cat's tail on her as well as a hat that shows her horns to look like cat's ears. When it comes to her speaking she takes every opportunity to make sure that everything she says come out purrfectly in the form of cat puns being used constantly.

She has the tendency to talk in third person and refer to herself as 'Ac' while describing what she is going to be doing, what she will be doing, and even what she is thinking. This may come from her constant role-playing, but Aura has theorized that it may be her form of insanity seeping through slightly. Regardless of that Nepeta has never shown any actual especially violent tendencies that anyone could think of as she prefurrs to just enjoy herself.

Along with her role-playing she keeps a wall dedicating to 'shippings' that depict possible relationships between the people that she knows, and with the amount of people she knows now grown to much more than a simple wall could handle she was given an entire room to herself to paint a new shipping wall. She enjoys the prospect of people getting together and will often talk about certain OTPs, Only True Pairings, that she believe certain people should have. Despite this she doesn't quite like the reality of certain pairings like Terezi and Karkitty's, but that one may be just because she is in love with the Cancer-signed Troll; however, she does respect their choice and waits hoping that she may have her own chance one day. Her blood color is dark green.

The most contradicting Troll of them all is Kanaya who has the sign of Virgo in a similar color of Nepeta's sign on her own black shirt/top. As most trolls prefer the nighttime she loves the sun-light enjoying its warmth on her skin. She seems to be practically the opposite in the aspect of the natural Troll behavior as she behaves as the peace-keeper of the group making sure that everyone doesn't kill each other, but she does still have the tendencies for violence especially when she pulls out her chainsaw to devastate anyone foolish enough to get her angry. Another unusual trait she has is her interest in Fashion. If someone is looking for her they should always check the clothing section of the Mansion as she will normally be seen creating all new outfits for herself. She can also be known to pull people aside to use them as a model for styles she thinks will look good on them.

As uniquely different as she is Kanaya has also been known to be very interested in the idea of Vampirism as well as both the human and Troll version of Vampires, also known as Rainbow drinkers, to the point where some think she may be practicing the art. Regardless of Blood Drinking the fashionable troll has been known to be a supportive person to all who need her, and she doesn't hesitate to help out those who are troubled. This is evident when even Karkat comes to her with some troubles, and as such she could be considered the Physiological Aid of the Group that helped keep them all sane in their time of trials. Her blood color is known to be Jade.

The troll that is, without a doubt, closest to going completely insane is the one that has the Capricorn in dark purple on his black shirt. His name is Gamzee and all should beware of the time when he losses what little is left of his mind. Known as the Bard of Rage as his title Gamzee is often seen drugged up on some substance known as Sopor that he apparently bakes into pies, and as such he normally is very placid with a glazed look on his face. With his sopor eating habits been going on for who knows how long it is very likely that his mind has been reduced to a very poor state, but the other trolls claim that he must be on this substance lest he should lose control of himself. Little was actually known about why he is called the Bard of Rage until enough pestering of Karkat lead to him retelling a story of how they fought against some sort of final boss.

In the middle of the fight Gamzee was stuck with a Pie tin causing him to suddenly freak out as his pupils shrunk and he let out a series of honks. He quickly made his way to the colossal enemy before the trolls before leaping up with his two pin clubs then with one single blow he eradicated one of the two heads causing a rain of blood to spill over everything. Karkat warned that should he ever become sober, not under the influence of sopor, he would reveal his true strength and insanity killing everyone in the process. Under this warning the process of how to make Sopor was quickly learned before it was manufactured in order to keep the destructive force calm.

While under the effects of Sopor Gamzee is normally just wandering around talking about 'miracles' that his drug addled mind may be making up. Other than making Sopor pies he really doesn't do much around the Mansion other than stare into space and make some random honking noises. His blood color is apparently very high in the old Monarchy of trolls: a very dark Purple.

The only troll that may still follow the old Blood Monarchy is an extremely muscular male with the sign of Sagittarius on his sleeveless back shirt. The mighty troll's name is Equius and for some reason he may be the only one of the Trolls that still cares for that old way of living. As a believer of the Blood-Caste System he personally believes that those who are 'higherblood' should rule over those who are beneath them, and apparently he has a very limited view on how things should go. With his beliefs in such a way he constantly shows respect to Gamzee while also showing disgust for those lower in blood then him, but despite that his best friend is the ever playful Nepeta who helps him when he has fits of Rage or such.

Despite his brutish rage and stubborn views Equius is actually very intelligent as he constantly builds incredible machinery for the occasions that he should fall into a Rage. When such an occasion should happen he turns them on before smashing them into oblivion, but regardless of this he does show a vulnerable side. Or at least a more susceptible side as when he should get flustered he starts sweating quite a lot, so It is quite easy to see when he is getting embarrassed or worked up by something. Another proof of this possible softer side is his love for 'hooved-beasts' or simply horses, or when he participates with Nepeta in the act of Role-playing. These times are rare and few in between but they still happen showing that he does have some caring for those who are 'beneath' him.

He is often spending time with Nepeta or working on said Robots to curb his Rage. If not doing that he may be in the training room taking on challengers with some of them being the Master Chief or Slade. Whatever else he does is kept to himself. His Blood color is blue.

While all Trolls do have their unique traits and such the most insufferable of them may just be the one who has the Aquarius sign in purple upon his shirt. Named Eridan he is the most arrogant of the entire group. With his outfit including a purple cape he may also be the one with the most unnecessary flair. With a firm belief in the power of Science Eridan may be best known, if not for his ego, for the ridiculous amount of weaponry he gathers, and this is no more evident when even David- who has an entire armory of all types of weapon in the basement- is shocked into jaw-dropping at the collection he has. What may be his favorite is a highly overpowered laser rifle that he uses or perhaps this strange white wand he has that he insists is a 'Science Stick'.

His attitude and personality hasn't won him any real friends as even the majority of the Trolls do not tend to communicate with him, and while that does seem to bother him into some rants he does seem to accept it a bit. With his lack of companions Eridan can be seen quite often spending time with one other troll who enjoys the water as well as gathering more weapons. When asked why he would have so many weapons he responded with the claim that he would lay waste to all land dwellers for their crimes. While it is unknown if he should ever actually try and do this no one feels even remotely threatened by the troll. His blood color is 'Royal' blue.

The only companion that ever hangs out with Eridan is the holder of sign of Pisces and the former heir to a throne in the Troll Monarchy named Feferi. As a sea dweller she cares for those that live in the domain of the sea, and is known to be protective of those creatures if they are being treated inhumanly. She is known to be a rather excitable person who remains optimistic during the most trying of times as well as a very tolerant person. The reason of why she is so tolerant is unknown to those that don't know her, but no one has ever asked her about it so it remains unknown to many. Perhaps her very tolerant nature is the only reason that she can stand Eridan's attitude.

As a troll Feferi may be somewhat akin to Kanaya in terms of unusual as she has expressed the want to take care those that her society considered beneath her instead of killing them off or ordering them around. As such she is a very kind person that shows no fear towards several of the Mansion's other residences that normally strike terror in the hearts of everyone. This even includes Alucard who has people steering clear of him while she waves to him and tries to speak to him at certain times. She normally spends her time in the waters of the pool or the pond where another Resident stays with Eridan by her side. Her blood color is Fuchsia and is the highest color in the Blood-Caste system.

One other Troll that now resides in the Mansion is the holder of the Gemini sign named Sollux. This more anti-social Troll is very in-sync with his sign as his it even has a place in his appearance with the red and blue lensed glasses he always has on. Further proof on this may be the mood swings that he displays at times that range from uncaring to angered- although it normally stays on uncaring- but that may just be a disorder that some say he has. His duality is seen in everything he has to the point that even his actual eyes are Red and Blue corresponding with the glasses he wears; however, that seems to be an ability he was gifted with called 'Vision Twofold'. This ability allows him to see both the Present and the Future.

Putting aside his obsession with his symbol's meaning his actual personality is fairly depressing as he constantly doubts himself while also beating himself up at the slightest mistake. He is normally alone around the Mansion and prefers to be left that way, but if he is actually doing something productive then he is normally in the Computer system doing his magic. In the aspect of abilities he has a numerous arsenal at his disposal with his Psychic abilities with telekinesis, psionic blasts from his eyes, his visions of the future and apparently hearing the voice of those who are about to die. While some of those don't exactly help his sanity they are very impressive, but he may never see it that way as his attitude continues to be self-deprecating.

Despite this he does have an intimate relationship with one of the other Trolls that helps him feel better about himself. If he should be with anyone it would normally be that troll. His blood color is yellow and is very low in the Blood-Caste system.

The troll that got close to Sollux is the female troll that has the sign of Aries as her personal sign. That troll's name is Aradia, and she is one of the trolls that is cheerful and enthusiastic. While her demeanor is essentially the opposite of Sollux's she can be rather enthusiastic over some pretty strange things- at least for humans. A quirk of her own is the obsession with the 'inevitable' believing that everything that she does was going to happen anyways, and she may tie everyone's actions to this same belief giving her a fatalist kind of attitude at times.

Her own personal ability is the power to hear those who are deceased, and while this is most likely wearing down her sanity she seems relatively fine. That aside her relationship with Sollux may be the only reason he has any positivity left in him, but this same relationship may bring him much guilt because in the past he was controlled into killing her. This of course has obviously fixed by now through the power of relations with the Master of the Court, and convincing the Master of Graveyard. Her resurrection had to be with a trial of fixing some past mistakes with her companions before returning to life, but she managed to do it and reunited with Sollux.

Just like her love she will be normally seen with him and enjoying herself. Her blood color is red just like Karkat and is considered a rare mutation of the blood to Trolls.

Another vastly different troll is the one granted with the sign of Taurus. His name is Tavros, and quite frankly he is the most incapable troll by the terms of their society as he is unable to truly be vicious. Instead he is a person with multiple self-esteem issues that prevents him from reaching his actual potential, but despite that Tavros is an interesting Troll for he should have been dead based on what their society decrees because along with the Blood-Caste System he also is lacking working legs.

An incident during an extreme form of Live Action Role-playing left him without the use of his legs as not only where they completely broken they had to be amputated from his body. Since that day he has been confined to a wheelchair as his method of getting around, but he have a pair of robotic prosthetics installed so he could walk again; however, while they do work he hasn't quite gotten use to them yet causing him to tumble and fall more often than not. So he stays in his wheelchair to get around or practices using his new limbs in a more controlled environment. Besides that he generally prefers to be with nature as his ability allows him to communicate with the creatures of nature thus making him feel more at ease when surrounded by nature.

With his rather timid and unthreatening nature he has kept a good relationship with almost all of the group while also having a more close relationship with the Bard of Rage in terms of friends, but what might be the most surprising is the fact he has a love that nearly no one considers a good idea. His Blood color is Brown.

That Love is the final Troll of the group who has the sign Scorpio as her own Zodiac symbol named Vriska. She is most well known to be quite the bitch to everyone to the point of even being nicknamed Spiderbitch due to her behavior. With a constantly bored attitude along with manipulative abilities Vriska is almost always causing trouble whether it is directly or in-directly she enjoys the chaos she creates. She has an obsession with the prospect of Luck as her entire battle capabilities are completely dependent upon it since she uses her unique set of dice to cause random effects based on the number she rolls. One of her favorite things to claim is that she has 'All the Luck' making her seem very cocky or confident.

With her arrival to the Mansion came along a boatload of issues she created for herself as she was the one that manipulated Sollux to kill Aradia, caused Terezi to lose her sight, and even crippled her love by controlling him into jumping off a cliff. While on the outside she looked like she couldn't care less about those things it was very likely that it affected her massively as that was revealed thanks to a sparring match against Gamzee and Sollux where she tag-teamed with Tavros. During that match Tavros was taken out of the sky after knocking a sober Bard of Rage out of the way preventing Vriska from being killed, and after catching him and dropping him into the stands she shouted at Gamzee that she would 'rip his bulge off for nearly killing her crush'. This reveal of feeling caused David to step in claiming that he shouldn't let someone that just confessed their love to die.

While the Angel of Death and Bard of Rage fought Vriska followed Tavros out into the forest surrounding the city where something happened that caused them to reconcile with each other before returning in a relationship. Along with working out the kinks with her love Vriska also managed to fix her relationship with Terezi by experiencing each other's perspective on their issues through the power of the Animus, and was forgiven- as well as forgave- by Aradia because that was one of the trials she had to do before coming back to life. Nowadays you can find Vriska with her love in the middle of nature or Role-playing in a much less dangerous fashion with Nepeta, but sometimes you can also find her going into places where she shouldn't be. Like the vault where she uses Tavros's rocket car to smash through it. Her blood color is Cerulean blue.

With these new kind of people now living in the Mansion they bring their people's kind of chaos and confusion to the mix. Their ways are strange to many as they have four 'quadrants' that handle the most intimate of relationships, they're a violent race, insanity seems inevitable and some of them just love mischief.

They fit in just fine.

**I was compelled to write a Homestuck chapter because I was thinking back at the fact the Trolls now live in the Mansion instead on their Meteor. So I wrote in some references to what Myst and I wrote, but sooner or later I just decided that I would write a chapter for them instead. Still I was very wary about this because I want to do these characters justice instead of mocking them. To me this was tough because while I do admit that I like homestuck I have frankly only read the fifth act, and quite possibly not even the entire thing.**

**Why did I do that? Simple: the beginning was too slow for me and I wanted to read about the trolls. I will admit I was kind of lost, but I still enjoyed reading it. Also if you couldn't tell my favorite troll was Vriska. Don't know why I just love her.**

**Also should I write them again I will not be using their personal writing traits unless they are pestering the others or their writing trait is also part of their speech habits. Sorry but that would be way too complicated for me.**

**Anyways, Like always I will see you later! Bye!**

**~DeathOnWings1203~**


	40. Being Overworked Leads to Gaming?

**Hello all! I apparently made some mistakes regarding the Trolls blood, but I expected to make several more mistakes so this was a decent success. As my dear friend Myst pointed out the corrections are as followed:**

**Eridan's Blood is Violet Purple.**

**Aradia's is Rust Red which is aparrently normal for Trolls.**

**Karkat's is Candy Red which isn't normal for Trolls.**

**So ignoring those I did decently well. Now back to normality I don't know what the heck this chapter is going to be about so prepare for whatever it is!**

**Disclaimer: I only own my own Ocs and no one else. LEARN THAT DAMN IT!**

There are times where work can catch up on you fairly easily and then overtake you. This is a common problem with David who just can't seem to deny a request to help another person, and this shows through the ridiculous amount of work/training he does. His day normally starts with him waking up early whether he wants to or not from nightmares that still haunt him from the Itex Corporation experiments. Then after spending some time in bed panting heavily he carefully gets up while making sure his love is still asleep before going to the bathroom and taking a scolding hot shower.

Now completely awake he goes to the Dojo where he and Rhyme trains for many hours, and once going through her Katas, basic techniques, and a few sparring matches they continue onto her weapon. Using a variety of weapons he continues to spar her in order to make sure she is capable of adapting to a vast number of situations. After completing that he spends a little bit of time in personal training in the Gravity Chamber at a modest five hundred times normal gravity –of course with Ki active. With his Warm-up complete he ramps up the gravity while using his Ki to ensure he can continue training until continuing to work on his trump card.

Once that is done he goes out and starts making Aura her Chocolate Chip Pancakes with bacon, eggs and juice. Should his kids be around he'll also make them breakfast himself before washing all the dishes then putting them away. Grabbing two apples he leaves to the Assassin base of operations located in the City where he advises his Father on actions the Assassins could do to cripple the Templar order. If the need arises he will put on his own Assassin Robes before going to Ezio's universe to strike down targets, 'persuade' people to give up information, or aid his Father's blood family in situation that they have.

With his Assassin tasks done he returns home to either spend a bit of time with Aura or train more, but soon he has to leave to Tifa Lockheart's bar the Seventh Heaven. Working as a part-time Bartender he helps the overworked woman while Cloud Strife is out making delivers, and during this time he deals with drunks, idiotic people who think they could take him, women that want to hit on him as well as men that either get jealous of some of the ladies focusing on him or try to molest the only waitress that works in the bar other than Tifa. The Winged Teen merely shows the Men who think that they could take him how wrong they are as well as the Men who try to make a move on the Waitress how they should treat a lady.

After using his abilities to fix any broken glass from the shattered windows or repairing any table that may have been smashed into splinters he leaves the Bar while greeting Cloud on his way out then heads back to the Mansion where he deals with any issues that may have happened to the City or his home while he was gone. Once done with that he spends his time with Family and Friend for a brief few hours before trying to go to sleep at night; however, during anytime during the day he also has an alarm on his phone that alerts him if Court should need him forcing him to drop whatever he is doing to aid the physical entity of Sloth and Greed.

With such a busy schedule everyday it is safe to say that the Founder of the Mansion rarely has anytime to himself or for relaxation, and throw in the random insanity that could force him to stray from his schedule then try to make it up later he has less time to enjoy himself then you would think. All this and much more came to him one day as he entered him home late at night while he trudges up the stairs trying to get to his bedroom, but a single misstep nearly makes him tumble down the stairs. Luckily for him he is caught by the gloved hand of the Vampiric force that usually spends his time in his room downstairs.

"You don't have the strength to stand do you?" Alucard comments in slight amusement, but when he only gets a disorientated mumble in return he picks the teen up by his waist before taking long strides towards his bedroom "Be thankful that my Master instructed me to protect both your Mansion and you Angel of Death." The No-Life King states as he silently opens the door to the Teen's room then puts him on the bed next to his love.

"Mmm…. Davy is that you..?" Aura mumbles under her breath as she shifts to snuggle up against him without really waking up, and in response David lets out a small snore as he shifts over to wrap his arms around her. Not caring for the display Alucard leaves while closing the door behind him with a silent click.

After that incident David realized he can't continue running himself ragged like that- after making sure to give Alucard more blood from a Virgin in thanks- he tries to consider what he should cut "My training is important since it keeps me as strong as I am, but I can't just cut Rhyme off since I promised her," Walking through the halls of the Mansion he continues to weigh his options while heading towards the kitchen "Plus she is getting really good. I can't ignore my Father figure since he's done so much for me and I am proud to be an Assassin."

Entering the Kitchen on Auto-pilot he continues to think out loud "Tifa is so overworked that I can't turn her down, and also I promised to help her with that as well! Cutting off Court isn't even an option since I signed a contract." Sighing to himself he gets out the frying pan with the ingredients for the Chocolate Chip Pancakes "I put myself in a bind didn't I?" He muses while pulling out the eggs.

Not expecting an answer he nearly drops the eggs as he hears a voice behind him "You sure did. That's why I don't make any guarantees." Turning around with a harsh glare David faces his Nobody who has a grin while he munches on a green apple "Not that you do that either, but you make too many obligations." The Nobody continues while taking a bite out of the apple with a crisp crunch "What are you doing Vaddix?"

Rolling his eyes at the tone of annoyance Vaddix swallows the food before casually responding "Oh just checking in on you and such. After all it isn't every day that you learn that your Somebody nearly collapsed from exhaustion." Groaning in annoyance David turns back to his task at hand leaving a silence between the two of them.

Staring at the back of the being he originally came from Vaddix carefully examines the Angel of Death's movement. He quickly picks up on his slower movements, pauses of uncertainty as well as the way he slightly shakes his head to snap himself out of some sort of daze. It is clear that he is running on the rock bottom of his own strength with only his pride, stubbornness and reserves keeping him going. While it would be rather amusing to see his powerful companion randomly collapse into a slumber even Vaddix realizes that should he do that on some of his jobs disastrous things could ensue. A normal person may have considered how to subtly suggest that the Angel of Death should take a break, but with Vaddix being himself he simply walks up to his Somebody before taking the mixing bowl out of his hands with a yank.

With the Founder looking at him startled slightly he simply points out of the kitchen while ordering "Bed. Now." Eyes widening at the pure audacity that the Nobody is saying David opens his mouth to give him a piece of his mind, but he is cut off by Vaddix talking first "You are a wreck David. You can barely stand, you're literally swaying on your feet and I'm certain no person should have that many bags under their eyes." With what needed to be said out Vaddix promptly puts the bowl aside before actually pushing the stronger teen out of the kitchen.

"Get some rest!" He commands as he forces David back to his room then back into his bed. Startled by the turn of events the Winged Teen complies mindlessly before crumbling back onto his soft cushiony bed. With the extremely comfortable bed under him and nothing to distract him from his exhaustion he quickly falls asleep.

Word was quickly sent out to everyone that David would not be able to do his jobs for today due to being run ragged. Ezio quickly sent a messenger Eagle back in confirmation that he understood, Tifa called concerned before confirming that should could handle the bar by herself for a couple of nights, Rhyme understood completely and went to train by herself. Even Court sent back a reply reassuring that she could handle things by herself for a while, and while this certainly did allow the sleep-deprived teen in regaining his energy it brought up an entirely new problem: Boredom.

With nothing to fill his day with the hectic activity he is used to the teen quickly found himself bored after he was finished resting. He isn't allowed to train, Ezio has Lance doing his work for a while- which he objected to but the child needs some experience in the field- and he is under constant watch leading to no random adventure. All of this accumulated to a very bored teen, and he certainly tried to keep himself entertained by reading, watching T.V, the ever famous Youtube. Even the hilarity of the Irish Youtuber, Jacksepticeye, can't last forever, so in the spur of the moment he decided to dust off his old Laptop.

After rummaging through multiple storage areas he finally found his old Laptop which had gained quite the layer of dust on it since being stored away. With a quick clean up and finding a case of game disks- that he may or may not have gotten legally when he was younger- he returned to his room before booting it up. Looking through his Laptop didn't take long as the thing was practically empty of anything at all causing a sigh to escape David's lips.

"There has to be something here that will keep me entertained." He mutters to himself as he pulls over the disk case then flips through them while reading off the titles "Spore is too tedious when it comes to making its creatures, I'm far too old for Reader Rabbit, Mario Paint wouldn't last long, Age of Mythology," Pausing at that game for a few moments he carefully pulls it out then puts it aside as he continues "Maybe later. Now let's see… Treasure Island, Creatures, Doom, Halo…" With another sigh he continues to look through them before pausing when a certain title stands out to him "Diablo two?"

Examining the disk cover for a moment he pulls it out before popping open the Disk Drive. After a quick installation he finds himself looking at a game with not that great graphics for today's standards with a dark setting in the title screen. Despite this he finds himself still curious, so he starts a new game where several different people are around a campfire to show his choice for a class. Briefly hovering his mouse over them he examines them and considers the possibilities; however, in the end he chose the Necromancer simply because he would rather have an army beside him then be alone facing whatever this game can throw at him.

Watching the intro he sees a cloaked man enter what seems to be a prison where he heads to a certain old man who may certainly seem insane. With the beginning rewinding back to an earlier time the first location known as the Rouge encampment where someone seems to find him, and this person is the very person the old man was hiding from. While by this point the Teen finds himself both curious and lost at the same time, and with the intro ending with some building being destroyed and corrupted while the old man begins to follow the unknown person.

Hours passed since then as David slowly worked his character to a more respectable level with a set of skills he deemed necessary as well as equipping armor, weapons, shields, rings and amulets to further empower his character. With a measly team of two skeletons, one clay Golem and a rogue archer by his side he continues into the Monastery where the Rogue's problems seemed to have come from. He continues to fight through the hordes of Demons, undead and vile creatures to get to the first act's final boss: Andariel.

With each level of the Monastery being traversed the Teen fought more and more as he is forced to smash his way through, use his supply of potions to keep himself from dying, summon a Skeleton to take it's fallen companion's place and summon Clay Golems to replace the defeated ones. Finally at the level where he would face the Maiden of Anguish his team fights through a few enemies before opening a large set of doors that seem to trigger an onslaught of enemies upon them. These creatures swarm then quickly defeating Skeletons as quickly as they are called back while ravaging the Necromancer's health, but with perseverance his team pushes them back until the Act's Boss decides to step in.

With her size seemingly surpassing the throne room-like doors that they entered through Andariel makes her way over where she unleashes a single spray of poison shots that kills all of the skeletons, Golems and even the Rogue Archer. Left alone and heavily damaged the controller of the fallen is forced to retreat into the other room only for the demon to follow nearly as fast as he is. Switching his spell to summoning Golems David calls another Golem from the ground that goes over to attack the massive demon, and acting quickly he switches over to the spell Amplify Damage.

Casting this spell on the Maiden the Golem manages to strike her once before being blasted apart. For a long period of time this remained his strategy: Summon Golem, cast spell, run away from attacks then repeat. While he will admit that it wasn't very heroic it was working for the teen until his character started to run out of Stamina allowing the demonic force to catch up with him. This lack of Stamina- and poor planning with no Town Portals left- caused him to retreat to the last floor before the boss, and with this came the realization that he could have been using the corpses of former enemies to rebuild the majority of his team.

This realization makes David facepalm at the obvious solution before proceeding to do so, and with most of his team by his side once more they go back and fight Andariel. This time with much more success as they all pile on the pain destroying the first act Boss, and this victory brings a laugh from the Winged Teen as he picks up the well-earned loot while taking out the rest of the foes in the large room. With the Monastery now freed he heads to the east with a Caravan to the Desert/Port City of Lut Gholein where David learns more of the Old man and his strange companion.

Many hours pass with no one hearing any word from the Founder of the Mansion causing Lance to gently enter his parent's room worried for his Dad "Father…?" He calls out as he enters before the sound of a person grunting catches his attention. Turning towards that sound he finds his Dad completely focused on a laptop with rapid clicks sounding out in time with the sound of something hitting another thing. Curious the Son of the Angel of Death walks over before standing on his tip-toes to get a view of what is happening.

"Father what are you playing?" He inquires and it takes a few moment for a reply to be said as David is restocking his quick-keys with Greater Healing Potions "Diablo Two…..surprisingly very addicting to play." Slightly concerned that his Father's reply is sounding like an emotionless drone Lance considers his options for a few minutes before leaving through a Rift. Merely five minutes later he had secured a laptop and a copy of Diablo Two- again by possibly legal means- and had installed it. After deciding on the Assassin character Lance experiences the same feeling of interest and confusion that his father felt earlier.

Several more hours later Vaddix stopped by to see where his Nephew and Somebody has gone before seeing them on one side of the room focused on their screens "Um….what are you guys playing?" His answer comes in the form of two droning "Diablo Two." Not long after that Vaddix got his own laptop and Diablo Two Game- defiantly in an illegal fashion- before starting to play as the Barbarian. Even more several hours later Yang checked in. Then Yin did an hour later, then Blossom, then Rose, and even Raxua did.

Finally around two days later with everyone's combined effort they all joined a single game with David being the leading power with his legions of Skeletons and his fantastic choice of Equipment. With Lance as the Assassin, Vaddix as the Barbarian, Blossom as the Sorceress, Rose as the Amazon, Yang as the Paladin, Yin as the Druid, and Aura joining in late in the game as another Sorceress they all are on the final fight against Diablo.

"Watch out for that beam!" David warns while his forces dwindle down from the might of Diablo, but he is covered by the Amazon slowing the beast down with Ice Arrows allowing him to salvage some of his forces. Hitting him hard in bear form the Druid slashes into the red flesh of the Demon bringing it down while the Paladin has its healing aura is full force. Swinging a mighty battle Axe the Barbarian lands his own blows as the powerful combatant shows his unrivaled strength while at the same time the two Sorceresses launch a barrage of Magical attacks trying to pin-point a single elemental weakness.

Meanwhile David had gotten the idea to retrace their steps to find the corpses of the fallen enemies that tried to slay them, and with several casts of his raising spell his legion of Skeleton knights and Mages are back to fight against the demonic force of power. Leading them back the Necromancer charges into combat sending his minions to strike against Diablo, but even though they do some damage a suddenly blast of fire spreading out in all directions destroys many of them.

This set back doesn't stop the team's combined efforts to beat down their Foe as slowly and surely they wear him down sliver by sliver until at last with a cry of victory they win. They cheer as Diablo's soul splits from his body then returns into his body through his forehead before he falls over dead, and after several minutes of cheering they all calm down and reflect on the fact that the game is now over; however, a memory sparks in Lance's mind as he remembers something "Hey you guys,"

With everyone turning to him he looks over at them "I think I saw an expansion pack for this when I got my Disk called 'Lord of Destruction.'" Silence follows as they all look at one another then bolt up before rushing out to get the expansion pack for the game.

After all the fight isn't finished just yet.

**I will admit that for a game this old Diablo Two is fantastic! I sincerely love this game and I just recently started playing it. I chose to be a Necromancer for the same reason David would: Why be super strong when you could have an army with you? Also I am currently in Act Three. I know of how Diablo dies due to the funny Hardcore Series on PeanutButterGamer's Game channel. I enjoyed that series greatly.**

**So, I may have had some randomness take place here, but I like to think of it as two stories put into one! David's daily life and the inevitable awesomeness of Diablo Two. Anyways! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I will see you next time! See ya! Bye!**

**~DeathOnWings1203~**


	41. Team Trials

**Hello everyone! It had occurred to me that I have been writing Oc chapters a lot lately, so I will now be attempting to write a non-Oc chapter. Please note I said attempt. Forgive me should I fail.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything other than my Ocs. I shouldn't even have to remind you about that.**

Team RWBY is quite the well-known team in the prestigious school of Beacon for doing some pretty impressive feats. Like how on their very first fight together they took down a giant Nevermore by slicing off its head. Under the Leadership of the youngest student to ever attend Beacon the team of Huntresses in-training have continued to show their skills throughout their first year of the Academy with their most recent feat being taking out a train full of enemies, criminals, and stolen Mechs. Of course they had some help from a full-fledged Hunter, but that doesn't mean their efforts should go unnoticed- even if they ultimately failed to stop the Grim from flooding into the city.

However, like every team the girls had some troubles early on with each other. Weiss in particular had issues with the fact that she wasn't made the leader of the team being one of them. Since she had spent quite a bit of time studying and training to be the best she believed that she should have been the leader causing a clash between herself and Ruby on the first day of them supposedly being a team. This issue was quickly fixed with the help of the Headmaster and a Professor leading to the two of them starting to be friends. Regardless, of this Weiss still had some issues to deal with in the terms of the Faunus Race.

Due to her childhood revolving around becoming 'perfect' the Heiress became quite the perfectionist while unknowingly picking up on her Parent's hatred for Faunus, but it seems she did manage to catch on early enough to make It into a strong dislike for the White Fang instead of the entirety of the partially animal-like race. Still it was enough to cause friction between herself and Blake, who hid her heritage at the time, before she sent her teammate running by an accidental admission. This too was solved in the end as Weiss choose to not care about what Blake's past was, and now they can be considered rather good friends.

Yang Xiao-Long never really seemed to have any issue with any of her team with her easy-going and accepting attitude, but something was revealed when she was informed of Weiss' and her little Sister's relationship. Taking the Heiress aside she made a very graphic and detailed threat to her that painted a perfect picture of what would happen should she ever make Ruby upset that left the normally composed girl pale and shaking in fear. This could easily be seen as a protective Big Sister act, and it might have been; however, in a later conflict in which she was influenced into becoming enraged some things came to light.

While under that influence she confronted Weiss-the entire team was influenced- and flat out told her she didn't want the young lady to be dating her sister. She claimed that the Heiress simply didn't really care for Ruby at all and would throw her aside sooner or later like an old toy a child got bored of. Needless to say Ruby stepped in defending her love while brandishing her scythe while Blake confronted Weiss about her family's deeds to her Race. When they were out of the range of the influence Weiss broke down in Ruby's presence in their room while claiming that she doesn't want to be like her family and that she doesn't want to harm Ruby in anyway.

With the Team fractured from this event they all meet to confess everything with the help of some candles that the Meister, Dr. Stien, supplied. These candles act by raising a person's emotional levels through their Aroma, and while they were made to either strengthen a Weapon and Meister's bond or break them apart they could be used to get everything out in the open. With the scent of the Candles being inhaled it didn't take long for Weiss and Yang to go at it with Ruby being the center of conversation. The rapier wielding Huntress in-training defended her love for Ruby with everything she had, but when Blake joined with Yang and hammered her verbally about both her emotions and how she is apparently a spoiled brat she found herself overwhelmed.

With herself being double-teamed by the brawler and the Faunus of their team Weiss finally snapped when they both agreed that they are surprised she hadn't cried to her 'daddy' about how she isn't the team Leader. In a surprise turn of events Weiss didn't get angry at all instead she looked very hurt as tears started trailing down her face, and in a shaky voice she asked if they really meant that. A uncomfortable silence filled the room before Ruby pulled her love into her embrace letting her cry in a comforting hold.

A short while after Ruby started to comfort Weiss she glared at Blake and Yang with such intensity that both of them take a step back while paling slightly before the hood wearing girl tore into them viciously in a way that no one thought she could. What is even more surprising is the fact Weiss cut her off with her sob filled voice telling her not to yell at them since she claims she is clearly the person at fault here. In response the Heiress is gently shushed by her love before Ruby turns it around exclaiming that the other two are the ones at fault. With a final emotional explosion she tells Yang she is ashamed that she would judge Weiss without really getting to know her and tells Blake that she Weiss is trying hard to shake off her Family's view on Faunus.

Her explosion ends with her tell them to either stop or to leave her team. The silence that follows is tense as only the sounds of sobbing could be heard, and as Ruby returns her full attention back to comforting her love Blake thinks through everything she knows about Weiss as well as what she was just told. A few minutes later she goes over to Weiss before softly apologizing for her actions and words while explaining that her past in the White Fang caused her to be very warily of the Schnee family, but she openly admits that it doesn't condone blaming her for everything that went wrong with her life. In return Weiss apologizes for family as well as herself being the way they are towards Faunus stating that she is trying to get her Father's words out of her head so she may establish her own view.

Wiping away her tears as she sits up Weiss extends her hand offering to put the past behind them before being surprised by Blake pulling her into a hug instead as she agrees. This leaves Yang watching this as Ruby approaches her, and with her fists clenched she softly tells her sister that she just can't help herself from worrying about her. Looking up into her little Sister's storm grey eyes she says she would have tried to protect her from anyone that dared to date her, but for her to be with someone who is always so harsh, cold and brattish while her Sister remained cheerful and upbeat just makes her feel on edge. The brawler admits that she just sees Ruby being hurt by this relationship making her Sister smile slightly as she goes over to her and gently takes her hands.

The young Huntress in-training tells Yang that while she does appreciate that her Big Sister is watching out for her it still leaves the fact that Yang has to trust her on this decision. Looking over the hooded teen Yang starts to realize that her little sister is growing up as she notices that she has a look of maturity within her child-like face that she never saw before, and clenching her sister's hands back she admits that she doesn't want to lose her. Ruby smiles grows slightly as she promises that Yang wouldn't lose her as she can defend herself now.

A few moments pass before Yang pulls her Team's Leader into one of her bear hugs while whispering that she trusts her, and after releasing her Sister she walks over to Weiss who looks over at the Brawler. The blonde begins to apologize for doubting her, hurting her, and threatening her before starting to explain why; however, she is cut off by Weiss rolling her eyes with a small smile as she pulls Yang into a hug saying that she already knows and that she already forgives her. With a happy squeal Ruby appears beside them all with a trail of roses behind her before hugging her team in a group hug. Soon they all are joining in with some laughter escaping their lips.

A short time after the incident that caused the influence of Rage was dealt with leaving the Team in much better spirits then when it began. Ruby and Weiss are still together with their Love going strong- although Weiss has expressed some worries for if her Father ever found out. Yang continues to be her same self as she enjoys the party scene in the City, and Blake had found a love of her own named Sun who happens to be a monkey Fanus. Considering everything the girls are quite content and happy while their bond with each other is strong and ready for any test the future should throw at them.

After all they are Team RWBY: Huntresses in-Training Extraordinaires.

**Seems I managed to keep my goal of not using any Ocs for this chapter. Good for me! Anyways just thought I could use part of an adventure Myst and I did earlier and change it into a chapter. While it is a bit shorter than some of my other chapters I am quite happy about it.**

**So with that said I will see you later! Bye!**

**~DeathOnWings1203~**


	42. These Shoes Aren't Made for Dancing

**Hello once more! Because of the short chapter I managed to make within the course of about an hour and forty minutes I thought that perhaps I could make another one. So there is a chance that this chapter will come out the same day as the other one or be the next day's chapter. Regardless let's do this!**

**Disclaimer: I still only own my own Ocs. Sheesh it, possibly, hasn't even been a day and I have to remind you?**

Ruby Rose has quite the impressive list of feats that she has accomplished in her short time alive. Not only has she mastered the use of what may be one of the most dangerous weapons ever conceived in the world of Remnant and has also become the youngest student to enroll in Beacon successfully while also becoming the leader of a Team of Huntresses in-training that have proven themselves a force to be reckoned with, but she has also done what many thought to be merely in the realm of myths and legends: She had thawed the icy heiress' heart and got to witness firsthand the deeply hidden insecurities she has. What may also be more astonishing is the fact that she has managed to temper the white haired girl's attitude into one that is more accepting and considerate.

She just may be able to lead the Heiress into a much better future, but that is a challenge for another day as she instead takes on something that is much tougher than taking on a giant Nevermore, DeathStalker, a pack Beowolves and a legion of Ursas using only a plastic spork. Should she accomplish this she should be able to claim eternal glory as the Angels on high look down in awe at her greatest feat to date. All future enemies will throw themselves down at her feet for mercy as they hear of such an impossible event, and her girlfriend shall always boast that she gained the heart of the Scythe wielding Huntress in-training for the rest of their long lives together. Even Weiss' Father would beg Ruby to stay with his daughter for the sheer fact that it would impress everyone that his Family has ties to her- not that her love would do that just for the prospect of Rank in society.

The act that she is trying is so difficult and so challenging that it is taking everything the girl has to just so she may persevere through it. What she is trying to do is…

Learn how to Waltz with heels on, and is failing horribly.

Every couple of steps she stumbles by just trying to keep her balance, and when she does manage to stay standing the instruction tape she has shows her that she is doing the action wrong. Growling in frustration she barely manages to keep her patience by reminding herself that she is doing this for her love before trying once more. Recently while Ruby and Weiss were enjoying each other's presence with the Heiress having her hair down- just how Ruby loves it because she thinks she looks even more beautiful like that- the leader of team RWBY thought back to the dance that her team participated in before heading out on their mission with Professor Oobleck.

Thinking back she realized that due to her inability to walk in heels that well that she never danced with anyone even when Ren, Nora, Pyrrha and Jaune showed everyone what they could do. While reminiscing on that she remembered that Weiss had spent quite some time with Neptune during that dance leading to her pushing back the feeling of protective jealousy at the memory, but along with this came a recall of the fact that Neptune can't really dance. That left Ruby smirking as she knows she can dance, but then she frowns as thinks about those damn high-heels again.

Thus with the desire to never let anyone else get a chance to dance with her love Ruby set herself off into learning how to use the heels properly. This of course lead her to the fact that she doesn't know how to waltz which is a standard for Ballroom dancing, and making the connection that Weiss' status as an Heiress may lead to such events makes her even more determined to master these skills. So after acquiring a pair of heels to use and a tape that would explain how to Waltz the skilled Scythe wielder set off on the path to misery and woe.

Once she started her trial she immediately remembered why she hated the damn shoes as she had trouble just walking around in them, but she persevered as she practiced walking in them. While this did help her learn how to walk in them it also lead to painful blisters and sore feet. However, she ignored these issues in order to focus on her desire to make sure Weiss will only be with her in the situations that demanded these skills- which is admittedly far and few in between. Despite this pain she came to realize true hell when she started to use the tape.

While it is true that it showed the steps to a successful waltz rather well it makes it clear that one should have a partner to practice this, but since Ruby wants this to be a surprise she decided to do it by herself. This leads to much confusion as she got lost between the leading and following roles as well as the steps themselves. All in all after a few weeks the only thing she has gotten for her troubles is a pair of sore feet, some painful blisters, and a bad mood that is making Weiss concerned, and with the Heiress being worried she enlisted the aid of her Love's Sister since she wants Ruby to tell her when she feels ready to.

So with Yang Xiao-Long being informed the Blonde Brawler searches through the Mansion for her speedy sister "Where could she be?" She wonders to herself as she walks down the hallway while opening a few doors to check into the rooms to see if she could find her Sister by pure chance, but no luck she continues to look around. After a little bit Yang's hearing picks up on the sound of clicking, a female voice instructing something with a calm voice and her sister's yelps followed by a thud.

Being curious- as well as confused- Yang quietly walks towards the room before peaking in through a crack in the door, and struggles not to burst out laughing at the sight of her little sister trying to follow the instructions of the tape "Is she trying to learn how to dance? With high heels on?" The brawler quietly snickers to herself in disbelief before deciding to find out what on earth is going on with this girl.

Of course being herself she does that by bursting into the room while exclaiming her sister's name. This sudden action causes Ruby to fall backwards onto her rear in surprise as she yelps once more, and with a sharp turn of her head the hooded girl sees it is her sister. With a groan of embarrassment Ruby struggles to stand back up as she still is having trouble keeping balance with the lady stilts on her feet. With a laugh Yang goes over and helps her little sister up while looking back at the Tape that is still going.

"Ruby what are you doing?" The question brings a flush of embarrassment to the leader's face before she slowly informs her sister of what she is trying to do "You're telling me that you've been doing this," Yang gestures at the tape and heels as she continues "Just so Weiss won't dance with another person?" With her goal mentioned out loud Ruby blushed in embarrassment as she realizes how idiotic it sounds, but nonetheless she stammer out "Y-yes…"

Expecting a burst of laughter from her Sister Ruby is caught off-guard by the one armed hug that brings her close to her sibling "Alright I'll help you." The simple statement stuns the Scythe wielding girl, but before she could even try to convince her companion otherwise she is quickly reminded of the Xiao Long stubbornness as Yang goes off then returns with her own pair of heels. Thus the training began with Yang Xiao Long teaching her little sister the proper way to use heels and Waltz, and while it is still very taxing on the young lady she starts to get it through the guidance of her teacher.

Weeks later the heels no longer hurt, blisters don't form anymore, and she rarely stumbles anymore unless something random happens. This advancement has brought Ruby into a much better mood which makes Weiss relieved to see her love in a much better state, but she remains clueless as she still doesn't know what made Ruby have such a bad mood in the first place; however, since she just wants her love to remain happy she shrugs it off content with just enjoying her love's excitement completely unaware of her love's plan to make sure she never dances with anyone other than her.

Of course that's probably a good thing she doesn't know that since she might have Ruby's head checked out.

**So I did manage to make another chapter! Another Oc-less RWBY chapter with my favorite couple from the series at the forefront. I wanted to bring some humor back since the last one was kind of on a serious note.**

**Regardless I must leave you now! See you later! Bye!**

**~DeathOnWings1203~**


	43. Fails of Pranks and Success of Pampering

**What's up people!? I am a bored person, and in order to get that issue solved I'm writing this chapter. Since I can't really play any games unless I want my Laptop taken away this is the next best thing! So….I'm just going to write whatever for this chapter. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I only own my own Ocs. That's it. Really. I mean it. WHY DON'T YOU BELIEVE ME!?**

By this point you should really be able to tell that acts of Randomness and Chaos are quite common in the Mansion. Many of these incidents can stem from misunderstandings, boredom, unusual circumstances, and influenced actions or simply because of Bobobo. A lot of them happen from Bobobo really, but that doesn't mean that he is the reason behind all of them because sometimes some people just want to relieve their boredom.

Such is the case of Viridi who has been struck with a random case of boredom, and since she was left alone that morning from Pit flying off to the call of his Goddess she decided to get back at him. While that may not be the best reason to do such a thing it was a good enough reason to relieve her state of non-activity; however, since she doesn't have much experience in the art of pranking due to her belief that she is above such human things she had to think about it for quite some time. In the end she decided to put her control over nature to 'good' use as she directed her vines into their place along with creating some honey.

After several hours of making sure everything is ready the Goddess of Nature grins widely as she waits at the top of the stairs for her angelic love "Oh this is going to be-" Her self-directed statement is interrupted by the cheerful voice of the very person she was waiting for "Hi Viridi!" Startled by the voice she staggers forward before tumbling down the stairs while Pit rushes over to the top of the stairs in fear "Viridi!"

Tumbling down the stairs the Goddess of Nature hits the snag of her own vine that wraps around her ankle that snaps from its taunt state whipping her over the railing where the stairs split off into two half circle sections before dunking her head into a bucket of Honey then gets pulled along with the vine everywhere around the foyer while smacking into several object that covers her in tree sap, leaves, twigs and dirt. While this is happening Pit watches in horror as he sees Viridi gets pulls into the air in the middle of the Foyer with her entire face covered in the random objects, but the unintentional effect that gravity has gets Pit blushing hard as his love's dress falls down revealing her light green panties.

A nosebleed is threatening to burst from the rather innocent Angel's nose from the sight, but the seething voice of his love makes his face pale instead of become flushed "Pit…. Get me down from here before I use a vine to-" As the threat progresses into things that cannot be unheard and should not be heard Pit scrambles to use his Heavenly bow to shot her down while forgetting that nothing really soft is underneath her. The ensuing face plant against the marble tile floor echoes throughout the entrance to the mansion causing Pit to hurry over to Viridi's side in pure fear and terror.

The blush on Viridi's face must have been powerful since it could be seen underneath all the dirt darkening her face while she pulls off twigs and leaves from her face "I will get you for this Pit!" The sudden exclamation of retaliation causes Pit to nervously laugh while backing up slowly "N-now Viridi I don't think you're thinking straight…" His only response is something akin to the hissing of a cobra ready to strike "Revenge!" Doing the smart thing for once Pit promptly bolts out of the foyer.

Days later Pit has slowly let down his guard believing that perhaps his girlfriend has calmed down enough to think rationally once more, but little did he know that his lovely Goddess of Nature has set up an entirely new prank for him in the hallway he is going down "Oh Pit!~ Can you come here for a moment?~" Hearing her sweet voice calling out to him Pit breaks out into a run towards the direction where he heard the sound "Coming Viridi!"

Smirking to herself Viridi stands in front of a window to block the view of what she has planned while glancing down at the slick slime she covered the floor in, and she imagines what her Angelic boyfriend will look like when the prank is done with a chuckle. This proved to be a costly mistake though as in the middle of her mind imagining what would have happened she is abruptly shown what will happen in her own perspective as she didn't notice Pit already sliding on the slime towards her. His startled scream makes her focus a moment too late as he accidentally crashes into her sending her through the window while the impact slows Pit down just enough to catch himself against the walls around the windows.

Viridi is very quickly introduced to the thorny bramble bush she grew on the wall in the shape of a hollow tube that quickly tears through her dress shredding it into a thousand useless scraps of fabric, but to her embarrassment the last branch of the bush snags on the back of her bra tearing it off of her body making her shriek in terror as she quickly covers her small chest while making the drop into the pool of mud she made earlier completely soaking her while some mud gets lodged up her nose and gets into her mouth.

As soon as he had saw her fall the Captain of Palutena's Guards rushes down from the second floor to the closest entrance to where she fell "Virdi! Are you alright!?" He exclaims as he turns the corner to where she fell before slowing down as he feels his face heating up at the scene he witnesses. He sees the cute rear of his girlfriend pointing straight at him from across the mud pool as she pulls herself out of her own trap. Seeing the rear wiggle a bit as she tries to use her lower body to help her get out Pit is forced to put his hands to his nose to prevent his blood from going everywhere, but ultimately that fails as when Viridi finally does get out of the mud she turns towards her boyfriend not knowing that he is there.

The result lead to Viridi not really covering her chest at the moment, and as they see each other they both freeze for two different reasons. Viridi's was in embarrassment as she starts to blush hard, but Pit's was for unknowingly focusing on the small orbs of flesh on her chest being completely revealed to him. In a sudden instance blood shots out of his nose while Viridi screams as she covers her chest "PIT!" The roar of anger causes the Angel to run faster than he ever had before- even with his Goddess giving him aid.

Growling in animalistic anger the Goddess of Nature seethes as storm clouds gather around the Mansion, and as her rage increases to incredible levels the Storm clouds begin to send down thunder and lightning. With her status as the Goddess of all Nature effecting the Weather because of her mood Pit pales to a level that Ghosts would ask if he was ok.

Many weeks later Pit had been hiding from his love out of sheer fear alone by switching from empty rooms every night while making sure his Invisibility God Power was active when he goes out of rooms. The Goddess on the other hand had been preparing her new prank while functioning on pure desire for revenge alone since she quickly found she couldn't go to sleep alone, but in her, temporarily, crazed mind she believes it is because she needed revenge on Pit instead of because Pit isn't with her. Giggling to herself as she prepares the vine she starts muttering to herself "H-he thinks he can get away with this, but no!~ That isn't going to happen… No he will get his just deserts!" Her muttering turns into a slightly insane laughter.

Unknown to her Pit was carefully maneuvering his way around her trying to not make a single noise as he is cloaked in an Invisibility field. Unfortunately with his focus so much on Viridi he didn't quite notice the bucket of left over slime that he hits with the toe of his foot. The resulting bang startles the already twitchy girl making her jump up, but her jumps lands her on the vine she set up causing it to snap. Realizing what had just happened Viridi whimpers pathetically before she feels the flexible branch the vine was attached to swing out and snap her on the rear. The impact causes her to yelp while stumbling forward causing her to start sliding on the slime she covered the floor in.

Along the way she is sliding more thin vines are snapped causing more branches to wail down on her rear with yelps happening each time before she passes through another Bramble bush section that tears off her new dress; however, this time she made it so it would tear off _all _clothing guaranteed, so when she came out on the other side she was completely bare of clothing. The misfortune continues as more branches assault her rear as a bucket of Honey pours down on her from above covering her blonde hair and nude form as she continues to slide forward, and as she reaches to end of the hallway into the foyer a much thicker vine trips her down the stairs.

He trip down the stairs is followed with a ramp made of smoothed wood that launches over the guard rail of the split stairs towards the front doors which she crashes through into a mass of assorted debris then out into the front yard. She managed to have enough good luck though as no one was out to see her in her state, but she doesn't have enough to be completely unnoticed as she hears the concerned cries of her boyfriend call after her.

Pit smashes through the remaining debris to make sure his girlfriend is alright before freezing up as he sees her cute rear that is red from the assault on it sticking up into the air as she uses her hands to push herself up, but that unexpected sight alone sends a rush of blood through his nose strong enough to knock him off of his feet and into an incomprehensible daze. Blushing past the zone of blood red tomato Virdi quickly covers herself before turning to see Pit practically passed out with blood shooting out of his nose.

The sight makes her blush harder as she easily connects the dots but the toll from lack of sleep, lack of success, and finally overboard embarrassment makes tears start building up in the corner of her eyes. As sobs begin to escape from her Viridi sinks down to the ground unable to take what happened anymore, but to her surprise a pair of strong arms scopes her up in bridal style causing her to look up into the concerned eyes of her boyfriend. Without a single word being said Pit pulls her close to his body before quickly and quietly taking her to back to their room undetected.

Once back in their room he gently brings her to the bathroom where he sets her down on the sink counter before he goes and turns on the water faucet to the bathtub. As hot water cascade down into the bathtub he plugs the drain and grabs the wild-flower scented bubble bath that Viridi tends to use on a stressful day. Pouring some into the filling tub Pit puts the bubble bath aside before going over to where they keep the smaller towels before going over to the sink next to where Viridi is sitting and soaking it in lukewarm water.

During this the Goddess of Nature watches in surprise as her Angelic love turns to her with the wet cloth and begins to help remove the bigger patches of dirt, leaves and grim from her body while managing to look only at respectful areas. The sensation of the rough texture sends a shiver through Viridi, but she manages to stay still as he cleans her up. After a few minutes the majority of the substances are gone from her body and hair. With a gentle smile Pit puts aside the towel and turns off the water faucet before testing the water's temperature.

Satisfied with the water's heat he returns to Viridi's side before gently taking her into his arms once more. Carefully taking her over to the bath he begins to put her in slowly so her body could adjust to the heat without any pain, but when the hot water touches her abused rear Viridi sucks in some air with a hiss at the strange tingling sensation causing her boyfriend to pause then continue even slower. When her entire body is in the bathtub Pit leans her back so she can enjoy her soak while removing his Toga so it won't get soaked from what Pit plans to do.

Blushing slightly from the sight of the Angel's lean muscular form Viridi submerges herself up to right below her nose to hide her embarrassment, and for a few moments they both stay there with Pit looking away respectfully while Viridi slowly relaxes. Minutes later Pit gets the soap while looking for anything to use for his task, but finding none he gulps slightly as he realizes he would have to use his hands. Regardless he lathers up his hands with the soap before getting Viridi to sit up before starting to wash her body using his hands.

When she sat up Viridi was about to ask what Pit was planning, but the gentle caress of his hands stops her question turning into a hitch in her breath before she closes her eyes to focus on it. Feeling every single sensation as the heavenly touch trails down her back to make sure her body is completely clean Viridi feels her entire body become boneless with relaxation while a small groan of content comes from her throat.

Hearing that noise Pit blushes harder as he continues down lower to her hips before pulling his hands back to lather his hands up once more then starts on the side of her body. He feels her squirm slightly while he does this making him think that she may be not liking the treatment, but the sound of soft giggles reaches his ears making him smile softly as he realizes that she's just ticklish on her sides. Once more he trails down to the junction of her hips not wanting to overstep his boundaries- even though this simple act could very well be considered that.

The Goddess of Nature on the other hand had never felt this pampered in her life as she feels him clean her body. A brief thought entered her mind of how he was almost worshipping her with such gentle caresses and loving touches, but that soon disappears as she feels his hands go to her shoulder massaging them a little. The action brings a soft sigh of contentment from her lips along with a small smile, but the pleasant sensation couldn't last forever as Pit moved on from her shoulders down to her arms and hands.

The trailing touch causes Goosebumps to form from where his hand had been despite the fact she is in a quite comfortable tub of hot water; however, once finished with her arms she feels him pause as the next part would be her chest. In a state of relaxation and bliss Viridi didn't even think about it as she nods her permission for him to do so, and with a bigger hitch of her breath the Goddess feels his hands hesitantly trail down to her chest. The entire time he washed that section of her body she felt surges of strange bliss go through her veins while every part of skin was taken care of, and by the time he moved on to her stomach she felt slightly disappointed that he stopped.

Regardless of that she shrugs it off as she enjoys her love's gentle cleansing with small breaks where he re-lathers the soap, and with her legs being slightly pressed into while he runs his hands down them slowly a low groan of pleasure comes from her mouth. That groan turns into a sigh as she feels his talented fingers begin to massage her feet taking away any stress and tension that could have been left behind.

Bright red with a blush Pit finishes his massage of her feet before gently putting them back into the tub, and he almost starts to get up when he pauses. Biting his lip he tries to weigh the pros and cons of trying such an action, but ultimately he sighs knowing that it would bother him if he didn't do it. With his mind made up he gently turns Viridi onto her stomach so she can float in the tub as she relaxes while also revealing her red, abused rear. With his blush increasing he gulps at the mesmerizing sight before shaking himself out of it and focusing on the task at hand.

While he did this Viridi frowned slightly in confusion as she floated on her stomach wondering why she needed to turn around. The answer came to her in surprise when she feels his hand gently touching her rear causing her to stiffen for a moment, but she relaxes slightly as she feels soap being lather onto her behind. Viridi began to relax completely once more while blushing hard as Pit washes her butt slowly making sure that it is taken care of as well, and after a few minutes and unexpected pressure on her rear startles her again only to lead to a hitch of breath as Pit's heavenly fingers massage that area.

While this does make her blush hard she can't deny the pleasant feeling she is getting from the action so she lets him do that for now, and to her delight he slowly continues upward massaging her entire back causing groans, sighs and even some small moans to escape her lips as a result. The thoughtful process makes her smile as notes accumulated from centuries- possibly millennias- of stress are removed in just the right way making her shudder as she feels her body become more relaxed than she ever thought was possible causing her eyes to close in bliss.

However, everything has to come to an end sooner or later and that included the treatment as the Goddess feels Pit's hands leave her body before she hears him getting something ready. She then feels his strong arms turn her over onto her back before picking her up bridal-style again, and moments later she feels her rear being set onto something soft and plush making her open her eyes to see that she is sitting on comfy pillow with a soft towel on top of it.

Smiling slightly she looks up to say something, but the feeling of an even softer towel surrounding her feet causes her to pause before looking down at the kneeling Angel that is drying her off. While this certainly does make her blush return full force she just shivers in delight as he continues up her leg to her thigh while averting her eyes so he doesn't see her most precious area. The kind treatment switches over to her other leg before he towels off her stomach followed by her chest- which brought a blush to both of them while Viridi experiences more of that unknown bliss being sent through her- then to her shoulders and head.

Using the towel that she is sitting on Pit raises her slightly before even drying off her rear with the most gentle use she has felt him use before, and this action strangely made her think that this is what being worshiped personally feels like. She can't deny that she enjoys it especially when she get carried over to their bed where the covers have already been moved aside for her. Being tucked in by her love makes her smile, but when she sees him starting to leave she hesitantly calls after him with a request.

"P-pit…? Could you…sleep beside me?" With a blush she looks over at him before quickly adding "Like that?" The blush that erupted on the Angel's face seems to take all of the blood from his body and relocate it on his face, but seeing the gentle worried look on his love face makes causes him to make a snap decision "S-sure Viridi."

The small that appears on the Goddess' face calms Pit down as he smiles at her before going over to the other side of the bed and getting into it, and when his love scoots over to him before snuggling up against him letting him feel her bare chest against his side it makes him get a blush once more come on his face. He wraps his arms around her regardless while pulling her closer making both of them shiver at the feeling of intimate contact.

It doesn't take long for both of them to fall asleep in blissful slumber while in the arms of their Angel and Goddess.

**What on earth did I just write…? I have no idea how this came about since I was going to be writing on the pranking section of this, but once my mind got an idea my fingers just went off typing it. **

**Nothing else really to say other then I hope that you enjoyed this? Maybe? I don't know.**

**See you next time! Bye!**

**~DeathOnWings1203~**


	44. Choosing One's Fate

**Hello everyone! I'm back and ready to rock! Sort of! In actuality I don't know what I am going to be writing about for this chapter, but that happens with nearly every chapter anyways. So let us not beat around the bush anymore.**

**Disclaimer: Whatever I am doing in this Chapter I must assure you that I only own my own Ocs. Who knew huh?**

At the Mansion is a rather peaceful day. No arguments have erupted yet, everyone seems to be at peace and everything is calm. That is unless you are in the battle room where a fierce sparring match is going on between two young girls. Green blasts of unique energy clashes with the elemental forces of magic in a struggle to see who can get the upper hand, and neither of the two of them seem to be making much headway against one another.

On one side is a floating girl with glowing green eyes as well as snow white hair that is tied back into a ponytail while the rest of her hair is in an overhanging bang that goes partially over her right eye. Her attire is a set of white and black shirt and pants that reveals her stomach with her shirt being split diagonally with its white and black color design, and her pants having a interchanging swirl of black and white running down their length. With the young girl's white gloved hands charging up with green energy she unleashes two rays directly at her opponent.

In response the raven haired foe holds her weapon out in front of her while casting a reflect spell causing a dome of magic to appear around her that reflects the rays away from her. This young lady's short black hair is kept neatly off to the side letting her light blue eyes see everything clearly as the spell fades away. Twirling her weapon in her hand the girl points the silver blade that connects to a large yellow guard- that has a keychain dangling in the shape of a mouse head off of it- at the floating opponent before a sphere of light generates in front of it. The sphere blasts into multiple streams of magical energy that goes after its target.

The white-haired lady merely crosses her arms while focusing as she disappears from sight causing the magical attack to strike the roof behind her first. The raven-haired girl's black gloved hand tightens on the handle of her key-shaped weapon as she glances around for any sign of her opponent while she walks backwards with her dark sneakers lightly squeaking against the metal floor. Something within her mind gets set off like an alarm as she suddenly jumps from her spot using her shoulder to roll safely from the blast of green energy that scorches the very ground she was just on.

Acting quickly the weapon-wielding girl points her magical weapon behind her unleashing a fire spell without looking that splits into a spread-shot of an attack, and she knows her attack hit its target when she hears the yelp of pain before the sound of something hitting the floor follows. Standing up she turns towards the white-haired girl who is rubbing her head with a pained groan, and with a slight smile the older girl dismisses her weapon with a flash of light before dusting off her black jeans as well as the dark sleeveless jacket that is open to show her equally dark t-shirt.

After rubbing the spot where her head hit the metal floor the younger girl looks up to see her opponent offering her hand to her, and with a slight pout she accepts the help up "Aw…. I lost!" She whines slightly while floating up into the air once more, and this complaint causes a giggle from the other girl "Don't worry Danielle you're getting better." She reassures bringing a smile to the young girl's face as she responses "Yeah but so are you! I swear Xion your training with Riku is really making you stronger." A bashful grin comes from Xion's face as she blushes slightly at the thought of her boyfriend.

These two have been sparring for some time ever since Danielle came to the Mansion since their abilities are vastly different, and from that has come a close friendship. Now this may have come from several factors such as: They are both young girls that have looked up to those with similar abilities, they both share some mischievous qualities, pure coincidence alone; however, the most powerful reason behind their closeness may be what they technically are. They are both clones made to either combat their 'originals' or preform a similar job as the person they were cloned from.

You see Danielle is the clone of Danny Phantom, the famous half-ghost child of Amity Park, who was created in one of multiple attempts to create a 'perfect son' for a crazed half-ghost fruitcake. While Xion was created by Organization XIII from the memories of the keyblade's chosen one, Sora, in order to help progress their plan to gather hearts in order to create an artificial Kingdom Hearts. Both of them were created for selfish reasons that helped along the plans of the crazed people the created them; however, in the same vein both of them defied their creators after enough time as they claimed independence.

Xion defied Xemnas by fleeing from the World that Never Was twice in order to figure herself out, and Danielle deified the crazed fruit-loop that created her by kicking his butt after the painful realization that she was just being used by him in order to create his ideal 'son'. Both of these incidents also brought along some hardships as Xion was experimented on in order to make her more obedient and Danielle was left unstable leaving it quite possible to melt into a pile of Ecto-Goo. These hardships where faced in the end though with the help of people that cared for them.

Xion fought the armor that was forced onto her with the aid of Roxas as she was forced to fight him in order to assimilate him while Danielle was aided by her cousin who gave her something that stabilized her completely. The only difference in the end was that Xion was forced to fade away by her physical form being shattered while Danielle left to explore the world with her now fixed form. Regardless they both were brought into the Mansion by its founder in acts of Kindness for both of them was close to him at least in one point of time.

Danielle was one of the first 'adopted' siblings that the winged teen had after they found each other in the half-ghost girl's universe, and ever after leaving the universe he was worried for her. In Xion's case she was much more than a sibling to him. When he met her in the Kingdom Hearts Universe he was instantly smitten by her, and without getting too far into their history she quickly became his Best Friend while he wished to go father. Needless to say it never happened, but instead their relationship was damaged for a long time. The relationship was repaired recently and they both are now good friends once more.

With each one of these girls sharing many similarities it is easy to see why they became close to each other as great friends, and with their arrive at the Mansion they both gained something they both longed for. Xion gained a safe place with her love/boyfriend Riku while Danielle gained a family with the entire Mansion's residents being that for her, and together they now continue down their existence's path ready to combat whatever stands in their way with their family and friends.

"So what do you want to do now?" The ghost-girl asks while floating backwards next to Xion while they head down the hallway. Her friend considers their options as they walk with a thoughtful hum before seeing a pink paint covered David chase after a manically laughing Aura who has his prized jacket while he screams "AURA I WILL GET YOU FOR THIS!"

Glancing at each other they both break into a grin before nodding to each other, and in an instance Danielle phases through the wall next to her while Xion rushes after David on foot. With a flash of light Xion calls her Kingdom Key to her hand while launching a Blizzard spell at the floor just as Aura turns the corner. The instant the spell hits the floor it is covered in ice causing the Winged Teen to struggle keeping his balance as he slides down the hallway before Danielle reappears at the three-way intersection between hallways. With a grin she pushes him down the wrong hallway causing him to exclaim in anger "DANIELLE!" Moments later a crash can be heard as the Ghost Girl floats over to Xion while they both laugh hard.

Their laughter is interrupted by the sound of an angered growl as they both look up to see the pranked Bird-teen glaring at them with Darkness surrounding him in wisps of black and purple "You two are in so much trouble…" He growls out in warning, but in return the two of them merely grin at each other before Dani grabs Xion's shoulders and turn the both of them invisible and intangible then phases them down to the floor below them.

They quickly make a clean escape while laughing hard leaving David to track after his girlfriend as he plots revenge against them all.

**So a quick throw back to the first chapter of this Fic while also introducing two character I love very much. Xion is by far my favorite character in the entire Kingdom Hearts series due to her story, personality and saddening demise; however, I'm certain that she will come back! Perhaps in Kingdom Hearts 3! **

**For Danielle I will admit that I'm not entirely certain why I like her as much as I do. Maybe it's her personality? Maybe it's the fact she carved her own path away from the pre-set destiny that Vlad had for her, or maybe it is because I just want her to have the best life possible because of her harsh existence. Regardless I do enjoy these two a lot.**

**Also I was having a conversation with Myst- you may know her by now- about how I was having a lack of feedback on this story, and she brought up a very good point. First of all this story may not make much sense in the place I have put it due to the lack of actual Kingdom Hearts Characters being brought to attention. Another thing is that there isn't any actual place I can place this kind of Story due to the cast amount of people I bring in.**

**So under her suggestion I may be moving this story to Archives of Our Own. Now I will most likely keep updating it here on Fanfiction, but I am hoping to get more feedback on Archives due to its unique style of sorting stories. So here is to hoping!**

**Regardless I have been rambling long enough, so see you next time! Bye!**

**~DeathOnWings1203~**


	45. Tales of Judgement

**Hello! I'm back and this will be the first Chapter to be on Archives of our Own as well as fanfiction for an update. I'm really hoping that I can get some feedback on my story this way…. But tossing that aside we need to start this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I only own my own Ocs. Do you people honestly not understand this?**

Within Evil's Forest lies the home/workplace of the physical manifestations of the Seven Deadly Sins. The first Sin one would encounter once arriving after their death is the Sin of Gluttony in the form of the Master of the Graveyard. In order to just get the opportunity to be judged one has to get around her and her twin servants or else they would be gobbled to the bone. Should one get around Graveyard then the next encounter could be found in the Clockwork Tower where GEAR resides, but since he gave his power as the Sin of Greed up in order to heal the Clockwork Doll he tends to stay in the tower. Past that down the trail is two buildings standing next to one another: A Theater and a Court. Should a person try to go to the Theater they would be stopped by the Sin of Vanity and Pride who is known as the Waiter, and with the denial of entrance they would be sent to the Court to be judged.

Once entering the Court the massive doors behind them would be slammed shut as all they can see is a young girl holding a gavel with false confidence high above them on her podium. With a bang of her Gavel their judgement would begin with the person's entire life being scrutinized, and this action would, more often than not, distract the judged from the other figure standing off to the side with his sword slightly in the ground while he rests his hands on the hilt. That person would be David himself as he watches over the trial in order to reassure his Mistress that nothing would go wrong, and usually it doesn't.

However, there are those who had strong abilities in life that think they can use them to force their way into heaven by attacking the Master of the Court. Those foolish people quickly take notice of the Angel of Death as he stops their attacks effortlessly before beating them down, and as a personal enjoyment he would also be the one that would throw them down into Hell- usually with a cheerful goodbye or threatening message. There are other types of people that sometimes plead guilty and thus not allowing themselves to be judged as they believe they deserve to go to hell. These people are extremely rare, but they do exist causing some debating as the Master of the Court's servant tries to help figure out what to do.

In the end those people's lives get examined anyways except they are examined in the privacy of Court's Bedroom before a mutual agreement can be reached between Mistress and Servant. There has been two cases where an outcome is to for the accused to be put in Limbo as the judgement, and both of those cases have led to the Mansion having two more residents. Both people had to first refuse the chance to go to Heaven first though before this option could be considered.

Perhaps even rarer than that is the people who had apparently heard of some sort of treasure that the founder of the Theater left behind and could actually do something. Those people are usually defied by the Waiter- or actually her own servant known as the Gardener- before being sent to Court to be dealt with; however, that doesn't mean that their isn't those who actually is smart enough to think ahead.

One of those times started by a rather normal looking person calmly entering the Court. The person remained unfazed by the slamming of the doors as well as Court's Gavel banging "Court has been called to session. Those of the Accused are being judged on the Sins of your life. How do you plea for your placing in Heaven or Hell?" Per the usual the accused replied with Not Guilty which allowed the trial to start. The normal procedures went through with his entire life being viewed in fast forward as everyone is sped up in insanely fast speeds in the Court room in order to make sure many people can be judged in a single day.

Things started to go wrong during the judgement as when Court was starting to make her judgement David noticed the Person reaching into their pocket for an item "-dgement will be to spend eternity in the abyss of Hell for your selfish sins! May you get what you deserve." Right before the Gavel could crack once more against the podium before her the Person had pulled out a handgun before firing it at the Clockwork Doll. Of course the bullet was intercepted by her Servant who grabs it out of the air and Crushes it in his hand.

"Milady we really need to talk about people keeping whatever they had on them when they died." He dryly comments before looking back to the entrance of the Court Room to see that the doors have been forced open. The sound of a scuffle is heard before the Waiter's voice can be heard expressing outrage.

Both Mistress and Servant make their way over to the next door theater where they see the sight of the Gardner helping up the Sin of Pride with the doors of the Theater opened behind them "You two alright?" The Angel of Death casually asks while making his way near the entrance of the theater making sure not to peek inside, and if he focused he could hear the sound of the Person's footsteps hitting against the floor with his enhanced hearing.

"What do you think!?" The Waiter exclaimed while she yanks her arm out of her Servant's helping hands as she marches up to David "I was just shoved aside while a Soul who should have been dealt with by _you _forced his way into the Theater!" Letting the girl rant the Winged Teen glances back at the theater before asking "Why is it that only Sins are allowed to go in there?"

The blatant ignoring of her words nearly sends the Sin of Pride into another violent rant, but she was cut off by Court as she explains "There are things in there that no mortal or soul should witness. It simply is too much for anyone other than the awakened Vessels of Sin." Her servant ponders the situation a bit before creating a strip of black cloth that he uses to blind himself as he ties it over his eyes "Then I won't witness it."

His simple statement sends the Sins before him in shock at the idea that he would risk himself just to get the escaped Soul "The Judgement must be completed." He states firmly before turning towards the entrance, but another comment echos behind him as he enters the theater blind "Also that Person tried to hurt Milady. That just isn't something that is going to slide."

Hearing his own footsteps as he walks through the theater the teen uses his other senses to make his way deeper into the building while at the same time expanding his senses to sense the Ki of the escaped Soul. Using the Ki Signature as an end point he effortlessly traverses the inner workings of the Evil's Theater before he picks up on the voice of the escaped soul "T-this is the treasure….?" Unable to tell if the voice is tingled with excitement, disbelief, confusion or disappointment the Teen picks up the pace before entering the same room that the other person is in.

"You know we really shouldn't be in here." David states before side-stepping a bullet by instinct "Y-you won't take me! I risked everything to get this!" The desperation in the voice is clearly heard as well as the click of the hammer on the handgun "Then you risked everything for nothing." The Angel of Death replies with a calm voice before deflecting another shot with the blade in his hands. He continues to block and dodge the gun fire with ease until the repeated click of an empty gun is the only thing that can be heard brining a smirk to the teen's face.

With a yell of frustration he can tell that the person is charging at him from the heavy footsteps getting louder as the soul gets closer, and with a flick of the wrist David slices into the person with a vertical slash as he feels the slight resistance of flesh as well as clothing from his attack. This briefly makes him ponder how does a deceased soul have flesh, but he puts the question aside for now as he presses forward by bring the blade around in a horizontal slash that tears into the gut of his enemy. A loud thud against the floor confirms that his enemy is unable to fight anymore allowing the teen to stand up straight before smiling down- at least he thinks that's where the person is- at the person.

"How did it feel to have your goal in sight, but ultimately fail anyways?" He asks with false sympathy in his tone, and without waiting for a response he bends over and grabs the person's leg before dragging his enemy all the way back out of the theater. All the while the person scratches and claws at the ground trying to get back to the room while screaming profanities. In the end the person wasn't cast into Hell, but rather the Soul was hand delivered to the Master of the Hellish Yard by David with clear instructions that the person would be put in the deepest parts of Hell. With a cheerful send off the person screams for mercy while the Angel of Death pops confetti bottles in a false celebration.

To think that those are only some of the people that get judged by the Master of the Court. She has her work cut out for her.

**I wanted to bring back the Master of the Court in this segment, but also I wanted to have something done with the Theater. Since no one- at least to my knowledge- knows what is in the Theater I made sure to keep everything as ambiguous as possible. The treasure remains unknown, if it's what the person heard about is unknown, what the theater looks like on the inside is unknown. Everything remains unknown!**

**Anyways I have to go now so see you later! Bye!**

**~DeathOnWings1203~**


	46. Multiple Labors of Love

**Hello! So both versions of the story were updated and nothing seemed to go wrong. That is always a very good sign! I don't know how this is going to work out, but we'll just have to see how things go. Onto the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything other than my Ocs. Live with it.**

It was a typical day in the Mansion. The people were going about their day- except for ALucard and Seras- with their days going good. Nature was in check thanks to Viridi, no enemies have made their way into the city thanks to the Brotherhood and everything was good. Well it was good to every except for the Son of the Angel of Death. For him it was a stressful time but he hoped that his efforts would be worth it. Never has he managed to successfully complete the task he doing right now, and each time he had attempted it his Masterpiece had been smashed due to unfortunate situations. With his hands steady and sure he gently adds the finishing details of his work before gently stepping back to examine his work.

Before him is a statue depicting his love Blossom while her hair flows in the gentle breeze with a serene expression on her face. With a smile the six year-old goes around making sure everything is in perfect order before noticing a slight piece of rock that is out of place. With a frown he steadies his chisel once more to remove the imperfection, but at that very moment Yin kicks open the door startling the child causing him to use more strength then he wanted to. The result leads to the chisel being imbedded into the statue before cracks slowly appear from that spot, and within an instant Lance sees his entire creation crumble into pebbles in front of his eyes.

Ignoring the look of pure shock and dismay Yin rushes over to her cousin "Lance! I need you to help me with Yang. I think we can make him so embarrassed in front of Rose!" With a maniacal crackle the daughter of Vaddix and Raxua drags the still shocked six year-old away from his destroyed creation to her next prank.

After causing all of Yang's clothing except for his underwear to disappear in front of Rose -leaving both of the children blushing like mad- Lance returned to his room to start once more. Many days later he is nearing completion of the Statue once more as this one shows Blossom peacefully reading her book against a Cherry Blossom tree with a content smile on her face. With controlled strikes the young boy is making the details of the book to show the cover of his love's favorite book: Hatchet. Unfortunately for him an Eagle flies through the open window with a screech that makes him jump.

The jump forces the chisel to smash through the book cover leaving behind shards of the once detailed piece before accidentally going into the Statue's face. With a horrified look on his face he removes the chisel from the spot it hit and sees that the face was completely destroyed; however, he isn't getting a moment to start over once more as the Eagle lands on his head. Reaching up to the eagle's leg he finds a piece of paper attached to it, and he removes it to read what is on it. With a sigh he sends the Eagle off once more as he goes over and jumps out the window.

Later at night he returns to the mission after completing a grueling Assassin contract that his Grandfather gave him and immediately cleans up the statue mess before collapsing on his bed while planning out the next design. Around a week and a half later the child is about to complete his final adjustment to this statue. The design behind this one is his love flying through the sky with a joyful smile on her face, and with the help of anti-gravity technology he will be making it actually float in the air. His streak with bad luck continues through when an alarm on his phone sounds off the song 'Wild and Free', and the high energy song makes him tense up as he strikes the chisel causing much more force then what was needed. This causes not only the chisel go straight through the Statue's back but his hands too. With his eyes twitching he marches over to his alarm and checks it only to see that it was an alarm he set up weeks ago for entirely different matter. With an angry growl he crushes the phone in his hands leaving being scattered scraps of metal as he goes over to his destroyed statue.

With a sigh he gets rid of the broken creation before creating another stone block for him to work on. Around a month since then he is about to finish his final creation, but he pauses to check everything. The door is bolted and barricaded shut with locks and metal beams, his new phone is completely off, and the window is blocked off by his own darkness guaranteeing no one- or thing- will try and go through it. With a content smile he gently strikes his chisel a few more times before stepping back to look over it. After a quick check of the entire thing he grins widely as his masterpiece is completed.

With a joyful cry he bolts straight through his barricade to go get his love, and after a few moments he returns with a confused Blossom "What is it Lance?" She asks as her boyfriend smiles while replying "Just a present for you. To show you what I see every time I look at you." With a blush now on his love's face he gestures over at his creation, and once Blossom lays her eyes on it she gasps softly.

This creation is different from all the rest as it shows Blossom with the most peaceful and content look she has ever had while she lays back, but what makes it different is the fact it shows her laying back into a statue version of Lance's embrace. With a gentle smile the Statue Lance holds his Blossom close to him with his arms around her stomach while watching over her as she rests. Turning from the amazing piece of art with a heavy blush Blossom looks over at Lance who has a bashful smile.

"I-I was just thinking that you always seem so peaceful when we get some time to relax and-" The Son of the Angel of Death is cut off by a loving kiss to his lips causing him to blink as his girlfriend floats back still sporting a blush as she simply says "I love it." Those words cause Lance to break out in a wide grin before bringing Blossom close to him and kisses her cheek "I'm glad."

They both go to the bed where they relax with each other for some time, and in this time Lance thinks that all of the effort was worth it.

**I was in a very cute romance mood, and who better to do this then these two? Also sorry that it is short, but there wasn't that much to add onto this with the basic plot.**

**Anyways see you later! Bye!**

**~DeathOnWings1203~**


	47. A Ridiculous yet Threatening Foe?

**Hello to all! I am back today to give you another Chapter, but since I don't know what it is about yet you'll have to enjoy this experience with me. Enjoy!~**

**Disclaimer: I only own my personal Ocs and everyone else belongs to someone else. That's rather simple isn't it?**

The Mansion's residents are no strangers to the prospect of Enemies as everyone who is living in the Mansion has done their own fair share of fighting. These enemies have been robots, mutants, experiments and even other residents that live in the Mansion who have since reformed; however, with every serious opponent there is also the more ridiculous ones. Like the Chrome Dome Empire from Bobobo's universe who's goal was to shave everyone's hair. Why they did this is beyond everyone-even Bobobo- but they still where opposed by the Wiggin' Trio for the safety of hair everywhere. Forgetting the fact that everyone in Bobobo's Universe is ridiculous there are other incidents or incompetent foes, or just foes that makes you pause in wonder of how they are ever taken seriously.

Such a foe is currently making its way down the main street of the City in the form of a strange combination of Tank and Mech as the top had the upper body of a Robotic mech while the bottom has the treads and design of a tank. Most noticeable of this creation is the clear dome at the very top of the machine where the forehead should have been, and inside that is what looks to be some sort of Chimpanzee with black fur and green skin. The chimp is wearing a strange blue shirt that has no sleeves revealing his hair arms, a belt around his waist, white boots as well as white gloves, and a purple cape connected to his shoulders; however, the absolutely weirdest thing the chimp is wearing is a helmet of sorts that is mainly a white color with lines that gives it the look of a brain.

Ignoring the absolute absurdity of the situation this 'person' is packing some serious weaponry as the hands of the machine come up before slamming down against the ground creating a small earthquake that shakes the entire area. The monkey-like villain laughs in a deep voice as he continues to wheel down the road and smash anything in his path, but his laughter is brought to a halt when his machine suddenly grinds to a halt. In confusion he looks down at his console screen to see what is wrong, and to his confusion the screen flashes the treads orange and red.

Growling in frustration the drivers flips to a security camera that would show what is going on. Once more he is put in a state of confusion as he sees a young child standing in his way with a wall of black and purple substances stopping his treads. It appears that this child is controlling the substance while he lets an elderly lady cross the street with a kind smile. Steaming in anger the chimp pushes his levers all the way forward bring his max power to the treads; however, the only thing that happens is smoke being generated as the child walks with the lady. Once the people are out of the way the child waves his hand at the wall causing it to disappear and let the machine suddenly burst forward, and since the chimp was completely unprepared for it he gets slammed into the back wall while his levers stay where they are.

Luckily for everyone a trio of pink, blue and green lines crosses the sky before going down in a hairpin ninety degree turn then makes another sudden turn into the machine. Upon impact the Machine gets sent flying down the street until it crashes on its back with the treads spinning uselessly. From inside the dome the chimp groans in pain while rubbing his helmet, but soon is snapped back to what he is doing with a angered growl. Soon the hands on the machine maneuver so it's fixes itself back up right while the treads stop spinning while the chimp looks around for who dared to knock him down.

His answer came in the form of three feminine voices calling out from down in the streets "Not so fast Mojo Jojo!" In response the villain tilts the upper body downward so he could see the three adorable little girls dressed in Pink, Blue and Green before the leader calls out "Give up now Mojo! You won't get away with this!" In response Mojo throws his head back and laughs hard.

This laughter quickly turns to serious rage as he points his finger at the trio "Foolish Powerpuff girls! I, Mojo Jojo, will never give up on destroying you for I, Mojo Jojo, am the single being capable of doing such a feet because I, Mojo Jojo, am the smartest being ever created thus giving me the intelligence to destroy you as I, Mojo Jojo, am clearly more advance thorugh my vast intelligence and as such can-"The lengthy circling Monologue is cut off by the Girl in Green screaming in annoyance "Will you just shut up!?"

The angered girl bolts forward with a trail of green following her as she pulls her fist back to smash through the Machine. Her attempt proves to be fool-hardy as a field of electricity exceeding six thousand volts fries the girl before sending her back into the ground "Buttercup!" The two siblings quickly appear next to the smoking girl who only groans and sits up "That Mojo is going to get it now!" Getting up and about to charge back in once more she is cut off by a dark barrier that stops her in her tracks "What the-!?" Rubbing her head she looks at the grid like barrier as the hit makes it visible for a moment.

"You know there is a saying that might fit this situation: 'Only Fools rush in'." The comment came from the child-like voice of Lance as he comes up from behind the three while looking up at the machine "Watch it Lance or else I beat you down into the ground!" Buttercup shots back in anger before getting a cool and calm reply that has a hint of amusement "You mean how you just got sent down?" With an enraged cry the girl almost goes at the Son of the Angel of Death only for Blossom to fly in between them keeping them both at separate at each other- in other words keeping Buttercup back.

"Enough you two! Buttercup he has a point. If you keep charging in without a plan you could get seriously hurt." The truth of the statement forces a growl out of the powerful girl, but she just crosses her arms and looks away while Blossom turns to Lance "And you shouldn't taunt Buttercup Lance. She's my sister and it isn't kind." With a sigh the boy nods slightly in agreement or acceptance of the truth.

"Um….guys..." All three of them look over at Bubbles who points upward causing them all to look up before everyone scatters from the spot just in time for a mechanical hand to miss smashing them "Alright enough arguing how do we take this guy down?" Lance calls out to the girls while he slides to a stop.

Examining the situation Blossom quickly takes in information about what she can tell about the Machine before her "It seems he has a rather simple design with the tank-like design of movement and the hands seems to be the only way of attacking. The only problem is that electric field, and that should have a generator that would keep it powered." At the assessment of the Machine itself everyone pauses to look at the Machine more closely, but her more physical sister asks the most important question "That's great Blossom, but how do we smash it!?"

At that Blossom looks over with a self-assured smile and replies "All we need to do is get rid of the Generator and we can destroy it!" Another pause happens before Bubbles speaks up "How do we get rid of the Generator?" The question makes Blossom pause before she replies "I don't know…."

Dodging a sudden swipe the trio spreads out in the air as Buttercup yells out "Oh that's wonderful Blossom! Now what do we do genius!?" Her answer come in the form a several steel pipes being sent at the torso of the Machine piercing it in a precise circle causing the field of electricity to arch to the pipes and stay on the circle thus leaving a small opening without electricity. The girls look over as Lance rushes the machine before jumping up into a kick that smashes through the outer layer of Machine letting him inside the structure while the pipes fall out letting the field repair itself.

With a person now in the inside of the Machine the super-heroines look at each other before dashing at the Machine then split just as a mechanical fist tries to punch them. The three of them fly around the machine in high speeds while the hands swat at them unsuccessfully. The three unleash their heat beams while they fly around heating up the exterior of the Machine while causing the chimp to cry out in anger before smashing a button. The hands hold themselves out once more before the finger tips open up revealing several missiles that launch immediately while trailing at the girls forcing them to fly away to get away from the explosives.

Going around rapidly the Powerpuffs try to shake the missiles, but they stay on them while getting closer. Realizing that she wasn't going to shake the missiles Blossom takes a deep breath before blowing out her icy breath that freezes the missiles solid, and she grabs one of the frozen explosive weapons while the other ones fall to the ground. Bubbles quickly realizes that she won't be able to escape these rockets as well, so she takes in a breath herself before screaming in a high-pitched frequency that causes the electronics in the missiles to go berserk as they explode in mid-air. With a smile she notices Blossom taking a frozen missile, and she quickly catches one of the other ones before flying after her sister.

Letting out of growl of anger Buttercup spins around with a kick that hit the first missile off course into the street then smashes the second one down below her. With a smirk she looks over at her sisters before grabbing the last frozen missile as she flies after them. During this Mojo was attempting to find where the last annoyance is inside his machine with his internal cameras, and as he fails to do so his anger is increasing while his attention is completely drawn to the console screen. That changes when he hears Blossom yell at him "Hey Mojo!" Looking up from the screen he sees the Pink Powerpuff heaving the frozen missile at the clear dome "Have a present!"

With a wide eyed look the chimp mumbles to himself "Oh no…." While the explosive is indeed frozen the metal underneath the ice attracts the Electrical field causing the electricity to arch to it in turn the power goes straight to the explosive forcing it to detonate in an explosion of ice and shrapnel. The burst of fire and energy sends the Machine back some while shaking up its driver, and another one follows suit shaking him up even further while the final one sends him directly onto his rear as his machine threatens to topple backwards.

Luckily for Mojo his machine doesn't quite go back all the way letting it straighten out, but with his anger boiling over the vastly intelligent chimp has had enough with these three nuisances. With an evil laugh he unleashes his ultimate weapon by pressing a small red button on one of his levers. The resulting action causes the Machine's chest to split open as a massive cannon comes out and aims itself "Now you will feel the wraith of Mojo Jojo!" His laughter goes up to maniacal before he starts explaining his weapon "Through my vast intelligence I, Mojo Jojo, crafted this Anti-Matter Laser Cannon that will destroy everything it strikes through the destruction of Matter thus, the name Anti-matter since it is the opposite of matter making it the direct opposition of everything since matter composes everything!"

Getting the main point behind the weapon the three girls glare defiantly at their enemy "Just because you have the weapon doesn't mean you can hit us with it!" Blossom challenges causing Mojo to merely smile as he comments "True, but that doesn't mean I can't force you to take the attack!" To the horror of the girls he takes aim at the Mansion past the City "He's going to destroy the Mansion with everyone inside!" Bubbles cries out in fear as the Cannon begins gathering energy within itself "We can't let him do it Girls! It is our job to protect the innocent!" The leader of the siblings calls out to her sisters, and with a reluctant groan Buttercup nods while Bubbles nods despite looking scared. The three of them move between the cannon and the Mansion without hesitation ready to take the hit as a red light shines through the cannon as it is almost ready to fire.

Laughing manically once more the chimp watches eagerly as his ultimate weapon is about ready to fire "Finally the day has come that I, Mojo Jojo, has defeated the Powerpuff girls! They will no longer stop my plans of World Domination as my inventions sweep over the globe dominating everything while destroying those in my path because I, Mojo Jojo, will have no one left to defeat me!" His laughter reaches new heights of disturbing glee before a whistle behind him gets his attention.

Quickly turning around Mojo sees Lance leaning against the doorway with a cord in his hands "Do you ever stop talking?" He sarcastically inquires before pulling the wire causing it to come out of the wall outlet, and immediately the entire machine powers down- including the cannon as all the destructive energy it had is lost "I knew I should have got an actual wire for that." Mojo grumbles before drawing a laser pistol at Lance; however, he swats it out of the chimp's hand before grabbing the villain by the collar of his shirt.

"Now, I believe you were threatening to destroy my girlfriend with an Anti-Matter Laser Cannon?" The dark glint in the child's eyes causes Mojo to gulp nervously "F-funny thing about that… I w-was actually going to-" His weak attempt to avoid the beating coming to him fails utterly as the inside of the clear dome is filled with smoke while Mojo's protests ring out as well as his cries of pain. The momentum of the beating actually makes the head of the Machine to jerk in every direction until a badly beaten Mojo is sent through the dome to fall to the ground below as he scream "Cuuurrrsssseeessss!" His scream is ended by a harsh thud revealing that his helmet was broken open revealing his exposed brain while his eyes are swollen and his clothing is torn in multiple areas.

Walking over at the new opening to the dome he looks down at the mangled mess before looking straight out seeing his girlfriend zoom over to him with a tackling hug "Lance! You did it!" With a chuckle the Son of the Angel of Death stands up while holding Blossom close "I believe the correct term is that we all did it." His correction is followed by a small kiss to the Powerpuff leader's lips, but the small brush of lips is enough to make the powerful heroine weak in the knees as her power of flight falters for a moment. With a blush and a small smile Blossom takes Lance's hand and flies out with him before taking him to the ground where Mojo is twitching in pain.

"So what do we do with you…?" Lance asks out loud before getting an idea with a grin.

Ultimately Mojo Jojo was punished suitably as he was sent to live in a Zoo located at the west side of the city as a new attraction along with multiple dangerous creatures from several universes "Let me out of here! I am Mojo Jojo: Super-Genius and Supervillain! I am not an animal to be watched or played with, but rather I am a Supervillain! You will release me or else I will-"His rant is interrupted by a banana to the face.

In the Machines case it was sent off to be melted down into new metal frames, but there was one part that Lance was determined to save "Oh come on! What is the worst possible thing I could do with an Anti-Matter Laser Cannon?" His complaint is met with a cold stare by his loving Girlfriend who points at the ground as she answers "You could destroy the Mansion or the City or even both! Now put it down Lance!" With a pout Lance instead holds the weapon of mass destruction more on his shoulder as he carries the humongous weapon back to the Mansion "We could use this! So if you won't help me I'll carry it the entire way." His determination is met with her own equal amount of determination as the two of them battle back and forth verbally all the while being unaware that they are being watched.

With a chuckle to himself David watches the two go at it verbally from atop of his Mansion "Not bad on the fight Lance, but you really should know not to try and defy your girlfriend. Things don't always work out for us males when we do that." Despite that the Mansion now has a mounted Anti-Matter Laser Cannon ready to use on any invading enemies.

**Longish Chapter again! This one was in a longing for a fight and I just thought of how I could never take Mojo Jojo seriously due to his long-winded nature and circling around in his conversations. He is just so unthreatening at times….**

**Anyways! I'll see you later! Bye!**

**~DeathOnWings1203~**


	48. Intimacy Interrupted

**New chapter is here once more! Not that it is very surprising due to my updating habits. I wonder if it is a good thing to update everyday… Oh well. Regardless here's the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I only own my own Ocs.**

Alone in their room Vaddix nips at his love's ear before tugging in it slightly with his teeth. Enjoying the hitch of breath that comes with the action the Nobody's hands trail over Rax's partially clothed body feeling the change from the rough texture of her jeans to the smooth feeling of her skin. Gently skimming her sides he feels his usually composed companion shiver, and with a slight smirk he kisses her cheek before going down her jaw-line. As he rests his hands right below her chest he makes it to her neck while he continues kissing before suddenly attaching his lips to a certain spot causing her release a groan while he sucks hard. Moving back he examines the hickey on her neck before licking it slowly causing her to shiver once more.

"You enjoying yourself my lovely dancer?" The way he used her Organization nickname with the husky tone of her voice makes her blush while biting her lip refusing to talk "Going to make me draw it out huh? Good thing I enjoy earning your reactions." To emphasis this he nips her Jugular vein slightly causing a gasp to escape her.

Feeling her body heat up Rax stubbornly refuses to give in easily to her boyfriend's practiced skills, but she knows she won't last forever since he knows all of her weak points by now. Shivering more as she feels his muscular form press against her from behind as she feels his heated skin against her own equally heated flesh. She can keenly feel his lips trailing down to her shoulder blades while his fingers trace imaginary patterns right below her chest making her nearly whine, but she keeps her composure as she instead grins back against him with her rear making him pause as a groan escapes his lips.

For a few torturous moments nothing happened before she hears him whispering into her ear with his hot breath against the shell of her ear "So you want to play like that Raxua?~" The teasing way he said her name makes her shiver harder while one of his hands nears her chest and the other one trails down to her rear "Then we'll play like that my dear."

Biting her lip in anticipation Rax waits anxiously for something that will never come because at that moment their children burst through their door "MOM! YANG WON'T GIVE ME BACK MY HAMMER-SWORD!" Both Parents blush in embarrassment and count their lucky stars because Vaddix's wings were encasing them making sure the children can't see them partially naked.

"I took it from you because you were threatening to shred the beautiful dress I made for Rose!" The normally emotionless voice of their son sounds tinged with anger as Vaddix growls while using his powers to cloth his girlfriend and himself "Is this true Yin?" He barely manages to sound calm while he realizes the mood is gone now, and while he won't be enjoying himself with Raxua he knows that he mustn't snap at his children.

"Well….Yes… but he was supposed to be helping me instead of doing that!" Her accusation is quickly countered "I never told you I would aid you in your pranks! You just tried to pull me from my work!" The two of them quickly start arguing with their voice escalating in high volumes.

Reluctantly removing herself from her love's embrace Raxua turns to her children, and with a calm but stern voice she says "Stop arguing now! Yin you can't just try and force your brother to do something he never promised to do," Yin looks down saddened before their mother turns her attention to Yang "Yang you shouldn't take Yin's weapon either. You come get an adult to help you if you need it." Yang looks down as he is being chastised, and with a sigh Vaddix turns to them "Now you two are Family. That means you should treat each other with love."

Looking at their children Vaddix lets out a breath before commanding "Yang give Yin her weapon back and both of you need to apologize to each other." With reluctance Yang gives his sister back her weapon before muttering "Sorry that I took your weapon."

Taking the unique weapon back the mischievous child glances over at her brother before muttering back "Sorry for threatening you." With a shake of his head their Father goes over to them before kneeling down and hugging them "Now, now don't let this small incident hurt your relationship with each other. Trust me when I say that having a good relationship with your sibling is important."

With a small smile Rax goes over and joins the hug having their kids in between them "Besides you both love each other, and I know that you both rely on the other more than you care to admit." The two children glance at each other before looking away with a huff of stubbornness, but after a few moments Yin breaks into a grin while Yang's mouth twitches into a slight smile.

Knowing that they would be fine now the two parents let them go, and for a few moments they stay like that before Yang turns towards Yin with his arms out. Immediately the young child barrels into her brother's embrace causing him to stagger back, but they both hug each other for a few moments before separating. With a turn of his heels Yang begins to walk out of the room with Yang skipping beside him while twirling her monstrous weapon, and once out Vaddix closes the door behind them before returning next to Rax.

The sudden feel of him skimming her sides once more causes Rax to pause for a moment as something is slightly reignited "Y-you're insatiable…" She can practically feel his smirks as he nips at her neck once more before responding with a bit of lust laced through his voice "You never complain afterwards." Those words causes a slight blush to come onto Rax's face before she groans slightly as she feels him boldly groping her rear through her jeans.

However, they are interrupted by Yin rushing into the room once more with a panicked look on her face "Mommy, Daddy I think I might have hurt Yang by hitting him upside the head while twirling my Hammer-Sword!" The second interruption makes Vaddix groan as he is denied the pleasure of being with his love intimately once more "Alright lets go look at the damage." With a sigh Vaddix follows Yin with Rax following behind them.

Sooner or later he will be able to show his love to her, but it just seems like it won't happen anytime soon.

**This is the first chapter to have some more 'intimate' actions on purpose, so I don't know how I did with that or how this will be reacted to. New experiences for everyone I guess.. Regardless I hope you were amused by the chapter!**

**Now I must leave you for I am needed elsewhere. Ok not really, but I still need to go. So see you later! Bye!**

**~DeathOnWings1203~**


	49. The Imaginative Process of Inventing

**Hi! I know that I don't normally do a chapter on the weekend because of….reasons, but I had nothing pressing to do that I am willing to do at the moment. So I will write this chapter instead of doing something I should be doing. God I need to work on my procrastination.**

**Disclaimer: I only own my own Ocs as well as the trouble I'm going to be in when I fail to finish my project. May my family have mercy on me.**

Objects today that people take advantage of are many, and serveral of these items have become things that some people can't live without. Some examples are the Internet, Laptops, Phones- sometimes weapons- and electronics in general; however, each of these items do have something in common. Whether it be the Pizza that a person eats or the T.V that people use to watch other people eat Pizza they all share a single thing: They were first just an idea in a person's head. What people may not truly realize is that everything that we use today was not always around, and at one point of time people could survive just fine without them.

Sure several of these creations let us use more time in the day for what we want to do as well as make essential tasks much simpler, but they were all made in someone's mind. How they appeared in a person's mind is beyond anyone's guess. How did the person who created the photo come across this idea? What inspired the person who made the first radio to create such an invention? How did Thomas Edison come across the means to make Electricity? Well he most likely stole the idea from Nikola Tesla, but that is beside the point!

The thing is every object that is crafted by someone came from the mind of another, and they first had to imagine the idea before going after it. Truly the imagination of the minds of people is more important than anyone could really guess because without it humanity may as well be wandering nomads searching for buffalo that we can hit on the head with rocks in order to get meat. With Imagination helping the progression of Mankind into the future through ideas that push boundaries, defy the laws of science that we thought were right, and create new inventions for the next generation people must also remember that not every idea that a person's imagination comes up with is a good thing.

Let Humanity not forget the hardship that their imagination has brought. For with the invention of electricity that helped so many, there was also the invention of the weaponry. The invention of fire brought forth the means for swords. The invention of hunting brought bows and arrows. For every good invention there has been a bad one. So let everyone remember that not all ideas are good ones like the one that Steffi has now.

"You want to design… Rocket shoes." Benzene states in a deadpan voice as he watches his pink haired girlfriend rush around to get supplies while she calls back "Yeah! Think about it: We can get to places so much easier and I won't have to get a step-ladder for Kiwi Bot!" Watching her go around the Auto-Shop the other Mechanic debates the pros and cons of stopping his companion before deciding to point out a flaw in her idea "Where would you keep the fuel for the rockets Steffi?"

With a grin the owner of KiwiBot returns in front of him with her arms full of parts, and as she replies she sets the parts aside "Simple: I'll connect them to the fuel our artificial legs use!" Still trying to dissuade the girl Benzene points out another flaw with her idea "But you use the fuel in your leg quickly already. With this new feature you would run out of fuel almost instantly." The statement might have been a slight exaggeration, but nonetheless the point was gotten across making Steffi huff in annoyance.

Regardless this 'minor' problem did not halt the young girl's plans as she quickly started getting to work "Then I'll find a way to make it more efficient or maybe a new supply of fuel somewhere, but I will get this done!" Seeing his love's stubbornness in full force Benzene accepts the fact he won't be able to stop her, so instead he retreats to one of the corners of the area to make sure she doesn't kill herself.

Several hours pass as Steffi tirelessly works on her new idea, and during that time her creation takes the shape of sabatons, a medieval armor for feet that had a pointed front, with its base metal being steel. It isn't long before two small rockets are added to the bottom of the feet as well as one on the heel. With the propulsion systems added the Pink haired Engineer continues on to create the controls. This turns into a system of switches through the use of a person's toes as well as a special glove system that communicates with the rockets.

At the end of ten hours she has her first prototypes which she puts onto her feet then connects them to her fuel source on her fake leg as well as a portable fuel pack on her real leg "Alright… let's try this out!" Steffi exclaims excitedly before flexing her toes in the rocket shoe to ignite the rockets slightly, but it doesn't exactly work like that.

The rockets begin to activate before stuttering to stop. The lack of activation confuses the pink haired Mechanic as she lifts her foot to examine the rockets, but by doing so she introduces oxygen to the mix of fuel and sparks allowing real ignition. The moment that the mix is completed the Rockets roar to life sending Steffi off her feet into the wall behind her, and during that her other foot is lifted up allowing that one to get the proper mix as well. With the second rocket shoe active she gets sent upward as well causing her to get sent spinning into the air in the Auto Shop. During her 'flight' she gets sent into everything as she smashes into tanks, Warthogs, Banshees and even Benzene's Mini-tank.

After watching his girlfriend go everywhere for a few moments Benzene takes up a wrench before taking aim. With a swing of his arm the wrench gets tossed with startling accuracy at his frantic target as the building tool hooks onto the fuel line connecting the rocket shoes to their fuel sources before tearing the tubes. Now without a vital part of the mix the rockets sputter out as Steffi gets sent directly at Benzene with her remaining momentum with a startled scream. Standing firm at his spot Benzene crouches down to keep himself more stable before catching Steffi and taking the brunt of her kinetic force, and while he had prepared himself for impact he still gets sent onto his rear as he skids back.

His back hits the wall behind them hard, but the skilled mechanic keeps his girlfriend in his arms safely "T-that is why I tried to stop you from making the shoes." He comments while groaning in pain causing Steffi to look at him concerned while trying to stand, but she is unable to as her metal leg was bent in the center upon impact "Oh man… Benzene are you alright!?" She exclaims while ignoring her own issue, and for an answer she is taken up into his arms as he stands up.

"I'm fine, but look like I need to make you a new leg again." His comment brings a blush to her face as she glares, but ultimately she stays quiet as she knows he is right "And I will have to get rid of those shoes." At that though she immediately protests "No you won't! I know I can fix their flaws!" Looking down at the strong willed girl in his arms he raises an eyebrow as she continues "Besides they are just a prototype. They were bound to have some flaws in them." At that he merely sighs as he has learned to accept her stubborn nature.

So without any more arguments he takes them back inside where the angle of her bent leg gets some attention, but when questioned Benzene answers that Steffi had one of her ideas. With that kind of answer Steffi glares up at him, but in the end she merely hits him upside the head once they are back in their room. After her leg is repaired the male mechanic makes some grilled cheese while the female mechanic ponders ways to get her rocket shoes to work better.

In the two of them have a rather normal day full of new ideas and enjoyable company. After all bad ideas are rather common around the Mansion.

**I have no idea what prompted me to do this, but I enjoyed writing it. Steffi and Benzene are kind of like Rose to me since I only have one episode of Law of Talos to work with to give them personalities. I think his might be pretty good for their persons.**

**Anyways I need to get started on finishing this project so See you later! Bye!**

**~DeathOnWings1203~**


	50. Father Vs Son

**Hi everyone! I couldn't update yesterday due to finishing a project for school. Took five hours for a few pages. I really should have gotten that done sooner. Regardless I'm back and ready to party! Or fight! Or…something! I don't know yet!**

**Disclaimer: I only own my own Ocs- including the new one I made for Dragon Ball Xenoverse! Yay Xenoverse!**

In the depths of the Mansion an epic fight unfolds pitting Father Verses Son as they clash to prove who is ultimate. This has been coming for a long time coming since the Angel of Death had noticed his child becoming progressively stronger and stronger. Feeling himself becoming challenged by his own offspring he decided it was time for them to fight in order to uphold his position as the stronger fighter, but so far that hasn't been really going so well.

"Oh come on!" David exclaims as he gets hammered with a Kamehameha before trying to retaliate with a barrage of Ki Blasts "You won't win this time Father!" Lance claims while effortlessly dodging the blasts before charging up his Ki. Swallowing his own pride the Father pulls out his capsule item and heals himself before using what energy he has to unleash a full power Ki Beam.

Unfortunately the Beam was dodged as Lance finished charging up, and with a burst of Ki he flies up to his dad with a knee to the gut. Pressing the advantage he unleashes a barrage of strikes that goes until his stamina gives out. Despite almost being knocked out David growls in defiance as he fires off a close-range beam of Ki that blasts his own son; however, that proved to be pointless when his child immediately fires a single Ki blast that slams into his Father knocking him out and ending the fight.

"No!" The Angel of Death cries out while watching his Character crash into the ground before crossing his arms with the controller in his hand "I demand a rematch!" He growls while his Son merely chuckles as he innocently suggests "Perhaps you should spend some time leveling up first?" In response his Father narrows his eyes dangerously getting a shrug from Lance "Your choice then."

Hitting the rematch button they begin to fight once more with the Father trying to pressure Lance in close range combat when the six year-old speaks up "Hey Father… Do you think this could be real?" Blinking at the question David furrows his eyebrows while firing a Ki Beam as he inquires "What do you mean?"

His Son blasts him in the face while explaining "This game. Do you think this could be happening somewhere?" At that David pauses in his button pressing accidentally letting his son unleash a devastating combo before fighting back with a thoughtful look on his face "Well… considering the Multiverse Theory there might be a universe where this is happening."

As the very existence of the Mansion has proven, the Multiverse Theory is the idea that every time a person has a choice and chooses one that a new Universe is created. With this idea it would mean that there is an infinite number of Universes with more being made every time someone is presented with a choice. Going through the boundaries of Reality has proven this theory many times over as the Controller of Reality has witnessed a number of Universes with so many differences. Like the Soul Eater Universe where there are people who can change into weapons in order to slay creatures that feast upon human souls, or the Kingdom Hearts Universe where there is a constant struggle with the hearts being the center of attention.

Every Decision creating a different plane of existence has led to some rather interesting adventures as well as some that no one wants to talk about. Like the time an alternate David kidnapped Aura and tried to trick her into staying with him, but like mentioned they don't talk about that incident. With choices being made even now there are so many different Universes full of numerous people, conflicts, heroes, villains and everything in between.

"Besides there is a Future Trunks, and we don't know what happened to him. For all we know he's protecting the time-lines right now." He casually comments while hammering a button on his controller trying to strike his Son's Character faster "Do you think we'll ever see him?" Lance asks while his character warps behind his Father's before kicking him onto the ground.

At that question David smiles a bit as his character gets back up onto his feet "If we did wouldn't that mean that our Time-Line would be in trouble? No I don't think we'll see him, but we can still be thankful that he is doing his job to protect time itself." Lance tilts his head in thought as he unleashes his ultimate move in a Golden Beam of Ki utterly obliterating his Father "Well since you also go through time periods and make your own actions in them wouldn't that make you a enemy of Time as well?"

David's growl of frustration at the fact he lost again stops as he takes in what his Son said "I don't think so. After all I prefer the shadows and I don't normally step into the Lime-Light." With a sigh he leans back letting his frustration pass as he adds "Besides I help people not destroy the Time-Line for selfish reasons." At that he gets up to get a different game to play.

"But the act of messing with time, regardless with good intentions or not, alters history and thus shouldn't happen right?" Sighing at his Son's intelligence the Angel of Death shrugs before getting Street Fight IV Ultra "Details, details. Now let me show you what the meaning of pain is!" Raising an eyebrow at the statement Lance merely says "The answer lies in the heart of Battle Father." Both of them smirk while they start up the game.

As Akuma and Ryu face off against Father and Son a person with Purple hair and a blade on his back looks in on the scene from a scroll in the middle of massive room full of the same types of scrolls "Some changes can be good for everyone. There is no need to confront you unless you alter History in an Evil way." The Warrior rolls up the scroll before flying up to the spot where he got it "Besides you respected how History is supposed to go and let what had to happen progress how it is supposed to." With the scroll back in place another one gets a dark aura of purple and black around it "Another Distortion in History!"

The teen grabs the scroll and goes off to alert the Time Patrol. It's time for them to do their job.

**I recently started playing Dragon Ball Xenoverse after watching Team Four Star play it through the Adventures of Dumpling! I'm enjoying it so far, and I thought about the Multiverse theory for this.**

**Anyways, I need to go. See you later! Bye!**

**~DeathOnWings1203~**


	51. Trained to be Powerful

**Hi everyone! I'm back with great news! That news will be put down in the bottom Author Notes. So instead of delaying anything let's start this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I only own my own Ocs. I don't own anyone else….yet. *Laughs Manically***

The Angel of Death has had quite a few Teachers, Mentors and Sensei to teach/train him into the devastating fighter he is today. Each one has had their own unique challenge that he had to overcome in order to become stronger and better. Shadow pushed him in the terms of learning the basics of Chaos Energy as well as strengthening his legs to run at sonic speeds. Ezio pushed his resolve to the very edge as he was assigned assignments that may people wouldn't be able to complete based complete on Moral codes, and in the end David slowly regained his morality through these missions because of the disgust he had at his targets. Alex Mercer trained his mind and body in basic ways to get him stronger as well as smarter- after all Mercer was a genius Scientist before he was infected.

However, out of all of his trainers the two that might have shaped him the most-other than Ezio- was the unlikely duo of teachers: Vegeta and Goku. Each one had their own unique way of teaching that was impressed upon the Winged Teen. While both taught him to control and strengthen his Ki, the Saiyan Prince taught him the finer points of it. The two showed him the importance of training, but Goku taught David that he should train not to defeat others but rather to defeat himself. In other words the powerful Martial Artist showed him that if he would train to become better rather than to defeat his foes he could obtain a much greater strength. For his unique trait, Vegeta taught the teen about a Warrior's pride and how it could push him past all believable limits he has.

Both have their own styles that they tried to teach their student. Vegeta tried to teach David to be ruthless and to destroy all those get in his way while Goku tried to teach him about mercy and restraint. These teachings have clashed in the Angel of Death's mind during fights many times leaving him confused on what to do, but overall he is thankful for both styles as it has propelled him into a realm of strength he once considered impossible. Though they two Saiyans have taught him many things Goku did leave him one thing in his mind during fights: The idea of a fair fight.

This concept may seem to be a good thing, but sometimes it really isn't. In order to have a fair fight the Teen has been known to hold back significantly to match strengths when he should have just destroyed his enemy immediately. This show of restraint can land David in trouble with dangerous enemies as well as certain Allies that demand that he shows his full power. It has also lead to him letting his foes reach their highest level of Power in want of a challenge- even when it's a level much stronger than his own.

Along with training and teachings the two fighters have also left the teen quite a number of attacks to use when he deems them necessary. Many of these moves are the Kamehameha, Big Bang Attack, the Spirit Bomb, Meteor Combo as well as his personal favorite for Ki attacks: The Final Flash; however, there is one move that Goku taught him that he has taken to a level never gotten to before. That move is known as the Kaio-Ken. This move allows a person to multiple their power, speed, and strength for a short amount of time at the cost of putting a toll on the person's body. The toll depends on how long one uses the Kaio-Ken as well as what level they use it.

David's, relatively, safe personal top for the Kiao-Ken goes up to fifty, but at that level it leaves him basically useless afterwards as ever nerve in his body is sending such high intensities of pain to his mind that he can fall unconscious; however, his top max of multiplying power is one hundred. He once used this move against an insanely tough enemy, and frankly he didn't think he would survive the outcome of using a jump of power that big. He did somehow survive, but the toll on his body had him hacking up blood as his body couldn't take the surge of power. Aura nearly made him swear to never do it again, but he never did promise as he would do what it takes to defend his home and family.

For all his training the winged teen has ascended to a level of power that he could hold his own against a Super Saiyan Three Goku- he wouldn't even come close to winning but he could hold his own. This power has made it common to see the Saiyans coming over to the Mansion to spar with the Teen or test him.

In fact, that's happening right now as David unleashes a wave of Ki that forces a Super Saiyan Two Vegeta back before he turns to block a punch from a Super Saiyan two Goku with his forearm. Acting quickly the Angel of Death charges up Ki in his free hand before firing a beam of Ki into the gut of his Sensei, but the Saiyan wavers before vanishing in an afterimage. Immediately he spins around with a kick barely missing Goku as the powerful fighter jerks backwards away from the attack. Both sides get back into their stances with their guards up before waiting for one side to continue the fight once more.

Predictably Vegeta acts first by firing off a barrage of Ki Blasts forcing David to cross his arms in front of himself to defend against the barrage. With the Teen focused on blocking the relentless blasts Goku vanishes before reappearing behind his student with a powerful punch aimed at the boy's spine; however, David quickly backflips over Goku while grabbing his arm forcing it behind his back before slamming his feet into the Saiyan's back. The strike sends Goku flying into the Barrage of Ki creating a safe zone in the wide-spread destructive zone.

Taking advantage of that the Angel of Death Cups his hand at his side while charging his Ki between his hands as it forms into a ball of light blue Ki. The energy builds up for a few moments before he thrusts his hands forwards unleashing the Kamehameha into the back of his Sensei propelling him into Vegeta causing both of them to crash into each other. Taking advantage of the fact they are trying to regain their senses the Teen appears behind Vegeta with an elbow to the back of the Prince's head sending him tumbling in the air, and hoping to continue his attack David charges after his target; however, the prideful warrior straightens himself out in the air much faster than expected.

Unable to stop himself in time the student runs straight into a wave of golden Ki that sends him back at Goku who round-house kicks the teen redirecting him into the wall next to them. Pushing himself off the wall David shakes his head to clear his senses then dashes to the side just in time for Vegeta to strike the spot where he was a moment ago. Pulling his fist out of the Metallic wall the Saiyan Prince clashes with his student in a flurry of kicks and punches before Goku appears behind David to join in the clash forcing him to focus on dodging instead of countering. Barely managing to avoid being hit the Teen focuses his energy into his hands before thrusting them out to the side creating a shockwave that pushes the two Saiyans off of him, and he bolts up with his Ki surrounding him then rains down a salvo of Ki blasts.

While Goku opts to get out of the way his companion choices instead to fire his own salvo back at the teen causing the Blasts to collide with each other and cancel out uselessly, but a sudden kick to his back sends him into the multitude of explosive energy creating a cover of smoke upon impact. While the smoke clears Goku floats down beside his ally, but a surge of power is sensed by both of them making the two combatants be on their guards; however, the sudden appearance of David with his Ki surrounding him in a transparent crimson flame catches his target off guard. The powered up fighter kicks Vegeta on the chin sending him up further into the air before appearing in front of the prideful Saiyan with a relentless series of strikes to his body.

As a finisher the teen holds his fists together above his head before bringing it down on the skull of the Saiyan prince launches him down into the ground with enough force to create a small creator, but not content with just that the Angel of Death holds his hands out in front of him as he channels his Ki into a ball of Red Ki. When the Ball starts crackling with some sort of charge he pulls back the ball above his head then throws it down at the Prince, and upon impact with the Saiyan's body the ball expands with an explosive show of power. When the attack subsides the Saiyan Prince is shown unconscious while his hair changes from golden to black.

Panting heavily the crimson aura fades around David as he turns to face his remaining enemy. The two of them stare each other before they both suddenly disappear. Scattered around the area shockwaves appear as the indication that they both are clashing against each other as they move too fast to be tracked by normal means. Within the speeds that the two of them are going at the combatants are flying at each other with their fists clashing, and each impact sends each other back before they fly back at each other to clash once more.

Reappearing to the normal eye once more Goku and David are seen charging up two Kamehamehas before they both fire it at the same time. With both Ki Beams colliding in mid-air the two side struggle against each other trying to push the other side back in order to hit their opponent. Goku yells out as he pumps more power into his beam making it bigger and pushing David's back, but the Teen responds in kind evening the struggle out once more. The two continue like this until the Angel of Death decides to gamble with the Match

"Kaio-Ken times Forty!" The teen yells out as the crimson aura returns once more in a much more powerful concentration that powers up his beam with enough power to double the size of Goku's, and in mere moments it overtakes the Saiyan's beam and engulfs the fighter in its power. Dropping the risky move David pants very hard as he feels his nerves already screaming at him in pain, and when the smoke clears Goku is unsurprisingly still up with his shirt shredded apart and his body bruised.

The Saiyan grins with a gleam of excitement in his eyes the fearsome fighter charges up his Ki making his aura surge with a charge of energy crackling in it, and with another surge of his Ki he transforms into Super Saiyan Three. With his hair now extremely spikey while going down to his knees Goku's aura seems to be out of control with a constant charge in it with his expression being one of focus. Gulping in fear the Teen takes a deep breath before grinning in excitement himself, and with a flare of his own light blue aura he concentrates his power to its peak; however, knowing that it won't be enough he takes it a notch up by taking himself to the absolute limit of what he can do by unleashing the Kaio-Ken to the fiftieth level.

Already feeling the toll on his body David charges forward not wanting to waste even a moment, and with the battle back in full gear the two of them clash in a struggle of power. Much later David can be seen in the Infirmary with Aura fretting over him and Goku laughing nervously at the scene. Vegeta merely stands back with his arms crossed and his ever present scowl on his face. It doesn't take long for Aura to show her wraith at them for pushing her Boyfriend to damage himself just to keep fighting.

Oh how hell hath no fury like a woman's wraith. Not a single one of the guys managed to get out unscathed in this confrontation.

**Since I'm playing Dragon Ball Xenoverse I was in the mood for a Dragon Ball style of fighting. Also I was thinking about how Vegeta and Goku helped shape David in his story, so thus this chapter came to light!**

**For the News I wanted to tell you: There is a new Favorite/Follower of this story! *Throws confetti* Ok that may not be actually 'news' but I wanted to thank the person in this chapter. So, thank you Roysuko for favoriting and following the story as well as myself. **

**Also I would like to apologize for the most likely lack-luster fight I made. I normally feel more comfortable making fight scenes, but for some reason-for me- Dragon Ball fights are hard to describe and make. So it may have turned out kind of….bad. **

**Oh well can't change that now! So instead I will see you later! Bye!**

**~DeathOnWings1203~**


	52. Unlikely Love (Couples 2)

**Hi everyone! I'm back to enjoy myself with writing, and hopefully pass that enjoyment off to you! If that doesn't happen…well I'm sorry I didn't write the thing you liked.**

**Also I would like to make a request: I do enjoy writing this stuff, and it does let me do something that is more worthwhile then, well, nothing at all; however, I would like to know how I am doing as well as if I am doing a good job. Thus I would like to ask if you guys could just maybe send me a P.M and tell me your opinion about the story, chapter, etc. It would mean quite a lot to me. Thanks.**

**Disclaimer: I only own my own and no other person is under my possession. You know that actually sounds rather creepy when you think about it…**

_~WhiteRose~_

Weiss has always been a very precise person. If she has a schedule she will stick to it stubbornly. If there is a task that needs to be done you can expect her to focus solely on it until the task Is completed, and should there be something that involves her Family duty then you'll see the extent of her ability to work efficiently and effectively- not that it was ever enough for her Father. Because of this perfection-oriented work ethic people can be lead to believe that Weiss is very uptight and unable to have fun, and normally they would be right. The personality of pure icy business as well as the mislead determination to be her family's version of perfect has drove many people away from her.

Until the appearance of one Ms. Ruby Rose in her life. The young socially awkward, weapon loving, childish, and energetic girl who literally exploded into her life can be described as almost the complete opposite of the Schnee Heiress. She can be distracted by the thoughts of weaponry or battles, she doesn't really pay attention in classes that don't keep her interested, she can be reckless instead of thinking things through, and she seems to draw everyone into her with her warm personality. She may be the most contradicting person to the Heiress, and she had the luck to get her as a partner.

She is thankful of that every day because Ruby was the very first person who managed to get a glimpse past the frozen mask of her false personality into the depths of how lonely the white-haired girl was. Despite having the wealth and might of the most prominent Dust manufacture in the world the girl has been isolated from any feelings of warmth and love since her childhood, and instead she has only gotten the impossible expectations of her Family name to remind her how flawed she was in the eyes of her parents.

She was pressured on the enormous weight of their expectations, and she never could seem to move with the grace they demanded under that weight. There was always harsh criticisms instead of praise, demands for being better in place of saying she did a good job, and no matter what she didn't ever make their expectations. This forced her to believe that she was simply not good enough as well as helped to close her heart off from the world. Without anything to counter the harsh treatment from those who should have cared and nurtured her the heiress' heart became colder and colder, but in order to keep some part of herself intact the white-haired girl unknowingly created a false persona that would become her shield from everything that wanted to tear her down.

That persona that worked as her shield also acted as her worst enemy as she sent off any person who could have helped her almost completely frozen heart. Luckily, Ruby wasn't as deterred as the other people were- also she had to spend time with Weiss since they're partners- so she managed to get close enough that the Schnee slowly revealed her lonely self to her. With the knowledge that her Partner was suffering internally from her past the kind-hearted made sure to get her the compassion and care that she was denied. This started the process of melting the young lady's heart. Overtime Weiss became less harsh, cruel, and distant while still retaining her work ethic and drive to become a huntress just without the want to do it for her family.

Despite things being better the young Heiress is still afraid for her future as she is still tied deeply into her family, and in turn fears for the event when her Father finds out about her relationship with Ruby Rose. She knows that with her Father's strict expectations that he wouldn't allow her to be with someone who is so non-Schnee as well as a Girl. She also knows that he most likely has her husband picked out for her so he may increase the power of his company even further then what it is; however, despite all this her love isn't worried at all for some reason.

Many times has Weiss tried to fully explain the situation to Ruby, but each time her rose pulled her into a warm embrace insisting that everything will be alright and that they won't be separated. Perhaps it is just her naïve innocence, but each time she says that the Heiress can't help but feel hopeful from how certain the Scythe wielding girl says it. Maybe it's just the remaining hope in her heart or the fragile desire to stay with her love, but the Schnee Heiress stays with her- even if she knows that she may be torn away from her.

She braces herself for the pain of being separated from the first person to ever really care about her while also holding onto that thread of hope that there might be a way to stay together. Until the time comes for fate to play it's cruel hand she stays within the comfort of her Love's arms, and she lets herself forget for a moment how things might be later on.

_~Rachel Alucard X Ragna the Bloodedge (Unable to locate Pairing Name)~_

Rachel Alucard is a very interesting person who resides in the Mansion. She is a vampiric Noble who has resided as the current Master of the Alucard Manner for quite some time, and she was also once an Observer- a person in the BlazBlue universe who watches over the Time Lines and watches the events unfold before the one hundred time loop resets- before deciding to break the rules and take an active part in the events that was unfolding. As a prideful person she has constantly put herself in the standards of how nobles and peasants were classified a long time ago, and as such she enjoys watching people struggle through things; however, there are some things about her that would seem rather stranger then these facts- at least to some.

For instance, despite the fact she is a Vampire she absolutely hates the idea of actually drinking blood. In fact she has only drawn blood from two people, one person was an absolutely had to, and drawn from one person multiple times. What is even stranger is the fact that even though she considers herself above so many people she has fallen in love with Ragna the Bloodedge.

Ragna is a pale young man with white spikey hair and green and red eyes that wears a large red jacket with a black undershirt. His hands have black gloves over them with red shells on the back of them that conceal his Azure Grimoire until he uses it, and he also wears a pair of black hakama on his lower body. The Bloodedge carries around a humongous weapon that rivals the Buster Sword in size, but what makes him such a strange person for the Vamperic Noble to fall for is his personality.

Ragna has a very rough personality with his style to be rude and abrasive to everyone. He has a short fuse when it comes to his temper, and his language mainly consists of swear words, and frankly he shouldn't be allowed near any children. With such a contrast to the refined attitude of Rachel who cares herself with respect and dignity it can be hard to see why these two ever got together; however, underneath both of their images hides much better qualities. Ragna, for instance, has a soft spot for many people that he cares about and won't hesitate to take hits for them, and he has a weakness for the opposite gender when they seem to be starting to cry. In truth Ragna can be kind of a softy in multiple occasions instead of the deadly Grim Reaper he is known to be.

In Rachel's case she does hold genuine concern for those that she has grown to like, but she shows it in her own way. This may be likely due to her upbringing since she was born during the time where those of a certain social standing must act in a certain way while treating those under them in another way. With her style of dealing with things cemented over the long span of her life it would be extremely hard for the Vamperic Noble to act any different than how she has been for centuries, and as such she may have chosen the wrong way to show her affection at first. Like how she made Ragna her 'Servant' in the beginning since he was under her social standings. After all this may have been considered quite the honor in the time where she was growing up in.

After enough time though she ceased to call him her servant and, with some help, confessed her love to the 'big-headed idiot that captured her heart'. Ever since then the two of them could be seen together quite often doing their normal banter of degrading and return fire, but the difference is that they seem to lose all the angering heat that they once had while being replaced with a more playful undertone. They both have grown even closer together while having positive effects on each other.

Rachel has started to stop seeing herself as above everyone else and has made some friends across the Mansion- including the toughest fighter in the Powerpuff Girls- and Ragna has started to learn to watch his language a bit while in the presence of others. Together they have tempered each other without knowing it and in the end became better people for it, and despite their vast differences they have become a part of each other's lives to the point that they can't imagine life without each other.

Of course they still have their issues, such as when Rachel is going through a craving phase when it comes to blood, or when Ragna gets pissed at the most idiotic of things. They still work through it by Ragna getting Rachel to drink some of his blood to calm her cravings while Rachel patiently humors her love until he calms down.

They may be a very unlikely couple, but they also make an unlikely match. In the end they have each other and they are fine with that.

**I am so, so, SO sorry for not posting in multiple days! I have some excuses with tasks I needed to do, chores that needed to be done, and games that distracted me; however, in the end they are just excuses so I will instead just post this. Also I must admit that when I get stuck one what to write I seem to go to WhiteRose. So RWBY fans may enjoy it, but for those who don't...sorry.**

**I am still very sorry. Please forgive me. Please enjoy this.**

**I must leave now…. Thanks for reading. See you later! Bye!**

**~DeathOnWings1203~**


	53. Contract Issues

**So it has been a while hasn't it? Well for the update schedule I used to have at least, but I did warn people in the beginning that this would be updated based on my own whims. Besides that one chapter I couldn't complete really threw my groove off… not that you would know what chapter that is now would you?**

**Regardless this chapter is dedicated to a very interesting Anime that both Myst and I have seen. I had forgotten that they were introduced into the Mansion, but I don't know if it was supposed to be temporary or not. Regardless, I hope that I can at least get this chapter done. Enjoy! If it ever comes out that is….**

**Disclaimer: I only own my own Ocs. Nothing else, nothing more.**

When he bound his being to the contract with his Mistress, the Master of the Court, David didn't really have much of an idea of what he would be doing. True, he knew that he would have to aid in the instruction of real legal processing with his boss, but the protection of her body and sanity certainly didn't show up in the job description. Despite that he took it in his stride simply because he can adapt- rather easily- to many trying circumstances; however, that doesn't mean he could adapt to all of the situations his new position would bring so easily. After all with someone with the personality like the boy he had to deal with it wouldn't take much to see what the issue was between them.

With his job being the Representative of the Seven Deadly Sins the Angel of Death was tasked to go to a Victorian Era Universe to contact a person who had made a deal with a Demon. The reason being was that the contract that they had to make was overseen by his Mistress, and he would have to give the person his aid should he need it. This certainly could have been a rather simple thing except for the attitude of the person when they did meet as well as the surprise that accompanied their first greeting. It was rather strange to David when he was led by the very Demon this person made the contract with to a small thirteen year-old with navy blue hair and one eye that was a much lighter shade of blue while the other one was concealed by a black eye-patch.

It was true that he could have been a bit more professional when it came to dealing with the boy, but the single look on the small boy's face that practically radiated with a 'I'm simply better then you' look with a mixture of unconcealed boredom really grated on the Winged-Teen's nerves causing him to comment "Oh I'm sorry little boy, but I'm looking for your father. You really shouldn't be at his desk you know." The glare on the tiny pre-teen's face attempted to burn the Angel of Death with its intensity as the noble replied "You clearly don't know who I am."

With a smoldering smirk the boy introduced himself "I am Ciel Phantomhive, Earl of Phantomhive and the Queen's Watchdog. Who might you be?" The question was asked in such a way that it seemed to be a burden on the Earl's part to ask, but that doesn't bother the Winged Teen in the slightest as he introduces himself with a mocking bow "My name is David Graves. I am the 723rd experiment of the Itex Cooperation, and was re-created to be one of their most versatile creatures; however, in this case it would be relavent to acknowledge me as the Representative of the Seven Deadly Sins and Servant to the Master of the Court." Now being recognized as someone who actual has some importance to the Phantomhive legacy the boy grits his teeth slightly.

Needless to say, after that meeting the both of them were practically enemies forced to work with each other. With Phantomhive making the commands David showed his skills more than once to aid the pre-teen into accomplishing his goals, but also each command was met with many scathing remarks that would grate on the young Earl's nerves. The two of them continued in an ever deepening spiral of hatred and despising, and they would have both have ended up at each other's throats if it wasn't for one thing. Or rather two people: Aura and Ciel's Fiancé Elizabeth.

Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia Midford is a young lady around the age of her betrothed that has bright shining emerald eyes, a fair complexion, and beautiful blonde hair that is usually put up into two spiral drills. The young lady is known to be a rather innocent flower that is of a sharp contrast with her fiancé's personality, and with Aura already have met Ciel in the past –she hasn't told her boyfriend why or how- the cheerful keyblade wielder had also met Elizabeth and they both became fast friends. Thus, when they quickly discovered that the two of them are at odds with each other the two women set out to fix this problem.

The opportunity to help the two arose when Ciel appeared at David's home seeking a safer haven due to some other boy having his own demonic butler along with an obsession with the Earl of Phantomhive himself. Of course the unannounced arrival sent the Mansion's founder into a seething rage, but he was calmed by his love before immediately retreating from the foyer. Merely days later Elizabeth was informed of the situation by Aura before coming to the Mansion herself to see her love. This turn of events greatly amused David as he watched the Earl uncomfortably submit to his fiancé's desires, but a few hours after the blonde haired Noble arrived Aura told her boyfriend that she needed his help in one of the numerous living rooms that the Mansion has.

Not one to let his Girlfriend down David immediately went to the designated area where he is met with the sight of a dismayed Phantomhive, a determined Aura, and an equally determined Elizabeth. Immediately sensing that he was tricked the Angel of Death tries to make a break for it only to have the doors behind him slams shut with chains of light preventing him from leaving. Crossing his arms with a scowl he glares at Aura who returns the glare with an even gaze, and as one of the few people who can force the strong willed teen submit she soon has David sitting across from Ciel.

"I don't know why you two are always at each other about every little thing, but that is going to stop!" The Keyblade wielder's statement is emphasized with her foot slamming down on the floor as Elizabeth continues for her "Yes. We don't want you two to fight! So, we both agreed that unless you two at least _try _to talk it out and get along that we will both make you both miserable until you do!" The innocent smile that accompanied the threat makes both of the boys sweatdrop with a shiver of fear going down both of their spines.

The two women smile as they head to the remaining exit before Aura looks over her shoulder "We'll be back in a few hours. If you two haven't at least started to try to get along with each other we'll start making you two miserable." With a kind smile she slams the door shut before it is sealed with chains of light.

The two of them sit in silence for a bit with one of them pondering how his betrothed could make him miserable as while the other one is simply being stubborn; however, with the silence proving to be rather boring the older of the two decided to examine the marked boy. His gaze still held the same 'I'm better then you' look that initially irked him, but looking past that he discovered the light blue eyes seemed rather dull and hollow. Like a veteran that had seen far more than any mortal being should have, but the most peculiar thing is the flash of an image of one of his 'adopted' sisters, Rachel Alucard, goes through his mind. Frowning at the similarities the two share he mentally considers that perhaps the boy had to condition himself to become like this in order to show no weakness to the brutal society he lives in.

That alone isn't enough for David to truly get over how the boy treats him, but he does concede that he is in just as much wrong in this matter as the Earl of Phantomhive is "Would you like to play some Chess?" The sudden question nearly startles Ciel, but he masterfully conceals it with a disinterested glance before replying "Might as well." The Teen maneuvers the coffee table, chairs and creates a complete wooden chess set with a snap of his fingers with a flex of his Reality powers. The sudden repositioning only gains a glance at the chess board from Phantomhive before they set up the board.

Over the next couple of hours the two of them make some talk while revealing their tactical prowess in their games, and when their loves return to see how they are doing they witness the two talking pleasantly. Not quite in the ways friends do, but they made progress and with time- as well as some subtle manipulation from their ladies- they could become good friends and allies. At the moment though they play their final game of the evening to break the tie they have with each other.

The checkmate leads to a content smile and a wry one.

**I can seriously only imagine the two of them being at odds with each other; however, with a closer look at their loves then it makes sense that their ladies would push them to get along until they could do it themselves. This would merely be the first step.**

**Once again I would like to apologize for the severe lateness of this chapter, but I do write to my own whims. Thus I have no actual schedule.**

**Regardless I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I have to go for now, but I will be back! See you next time! Bye!**

**~DeathOnWings1203~**


	54. Those Who Came before Us

**Hello everyone again! No doubt that you might realize that I probably won't be updating daily anymore. Well maybe I will at one point in the future, but I need inspiration for that. Anyways, this Chapter is connected to me watching an amazing movie. You might have heard of it? It's called: 'Jurassic World'.**

**This got me thinking onto the topic of Nature Versus Science, and who better to call into the defense of Nature then it's Goddess? **

**Disclaimer: I certainly don't own anything here other than my personal Ocs, so let's see how this turns out.**

Looking into the books of the Mansion's vast Library the Son of the Angel of Death scans titles after title for anything to keep himself busy while his Girlfriend is out saving her home town/city/suburb when an out of place book among the literary works of Shakespeare catches his attention. Frowning at what looks to be a small children's book he takes it out before looking at the book's cover, and with a feeling of mild surprise he sees his find is a picture book about the great forces of nature that are now named Dinosaurs. Deciding that he had nothing better to do he child opens the book while beginning to navigate his way through the maze that is his Father's library, and by the time he gets to the brachiosaurus he was out into the hallways traversing through the crowds as he reads.

The more he flipped through the book the more Lance grew more curious about these Titans of the Pre-Historic periods. With creatures weighing in at forty-four metric tons these behemoths were certainly a force to be reckoned with, but also according to theories some may have been rather intelligent. One aspect of this is how the Velociraptors worked in packs and may have used some sort of herding tactic to trap their prey before going for the kill. Although the intelligence of the Raptors may have impressed the Son of the Angel of Death he is still a child, and like many other children the main Dinosaur that left him in awe was the colossal Tyrannosaurus Rex.

The 'Tyrant Lizard' was certainly the largest land predator of its time with over sixty teeth that was around the length of nine inches that could crush bones as well as rip through flesh; however, the child learned that the infamous T. Rex may have been no more than a scavenger, but that was still being debated by scientists. Regardless, this gigantic force of nature must have been something to behold back in the time of the Dinosaurs, and with this new information being filed away into the six year-old's mind a question popped into his mind.

What could have possibly killed off these magnificent creatures? There are a plethora of theories of course ranging from plausible to ridiculous like: A Super Volcanic Eruption going off and wiping them off the face of the planet, an asteroid crashed into the Earth kicking up a cloud of dust that blocked the light from the sun causing plants to die out which in turn lead to the Herbivores perishing leaving the Carnivores to die as well. Don't even mention the conspiracies that involve 'Aliens' destroying them so other species would rise that they could 'lead/control'.

Pondering the fate of these once great terrors the child almost decides to leave it in the past where it might belong, but then he remembers that the powerful Goddess of Nature lives in the Mansion as well. She might know what happened to them since they were once a part of her domain, and with an avenue to explore the Son of the Angel of Death goes off in search of the knowledgeable Nature Goddess.

It doesn't take long to find her since she enjoys being outside to be close to her creations and 'children', so naturally the child chooses to search at the outdoor flower garden first where he finds her sitting down in the grass while flowers grow around her "Miss Viridi may I speak with you?" Lance politely asks as he walks to her side while being careful not to trample any of her flowers.

He must have caught her in a good mood as she looks over at him with a slight smile gracing her features as she replies casually "Sure Lance. What do you need?" She watches as he maneuvers the book in his hands to an open page before kneeling beside her so she can see, and when she leans in she can see a picture of the winged Pterodactyl before he flips it to the Triceratops and onwards "Were the Dinosaurs part of your section of ruling?"

The question was met with silence as Viridi pulls her knees up to her chest and wraps her arms around her legs before she quietly answers "Yes….they were." Feeling slightly concerned the young child settles down next to her as he cautiously asks "You created them….right?" At that the Goddess gained a proud, but sad, look on her face as she nods.

"Every one of them was designed by me. Just like all other creatures of Nature." With her mouth twitching into a small smile again she lays back to look up into the blue skies above while she continues "I made them to be my ultimate creations that would balance the natural ways of the World without me directly involving myself, and they worked fantastically! The Herbivores had ways to defend against the Carnivores unless they were sick or old in which case those would provide the food to keep the predators alive while keeping the population even." The explanation coming from the Goddess of Nature oozes with pride for her former creations as she has a slight glazed look in her eyes while she remembers the days that her giants traversed the globe in a more perfect natural order.

"Back then there was nothing to upset the balance of my Children's habitats allowing them to grow and become better in order to adapt to the problems they had. Soon the mighty Tyrannosaurus Rex was hunting down the humongous Diplodocus while I enjoyed a much more relaxing job," She sighs in longing for the long lost days of old while whispering "Everything seemed to be working out and my Children could take care of the planet by pure instinct alone."

Sensing that something is on the Goddess' mind that is weighing her down the Six year-old inquires about his original question he had for her "What happened to them Viridi?" The question brings forth a frown as Viridi stares up into the sky, and for a while they stayed like that in silence as Viridi continued to stare out into the blue expanse above them until she finally replies "I let them down."

Looking over at her in slight confusion the child almost asks her to clarify what she means but instead stays silent as Viridi begins to explain "During those times I was more laid back since everything seemed to take care of itself. My attention began to slip from the state of the world and my Children as I spent relaxing days in my Temple, and because of that I…" She pauses for a moment before continuing slightly shakily "I-I was too late to notice the disaster….. It sparked the end of my greatest creations because afterwards I couldn't do anything but watch as they died off."

Turning onto her side she gazes at the grass and flowers around her "It was then I realized that I had to pay far more attention to my domain. I learned that I needed to be responsible with my work, so I started to fix what happened and while it was too late to bring back my creations I could make new ones in their place. So I did. I created all new Species that would populate the planet." Worried for the Goddess Lance goes over before rubbing her back calmingly like his mother does with him when he has troubles.

Despite the stiffening of the Goddess' body the child isn't pushed away as he tries to comfort her, and after a while of this he says something that might ring true "You know in a different Universe they may still be alive." These words ring in Viridi's ears as she considers this "Maybe….Maybe they are." She concedes with a small smile.

In a distant Universe with a different Earth then the one they were talking about there is an island in the middle of the Ocean. It is void of any habitants of Human life, but contains traces of them once being there as buildings are overgrown with vines and plants. On the side of a mountain is one such building where a giant Tyrannosaurus Rex makes his way on what may have been a helicopter pad. The side of the majestic beast is scarred up from a long time fight with something that never should have existed, but the true ruler of the land pays no head to its old battle scars. Instead it looks over the lush forest that broke through the concrete of former roads as well as the giant buildings that once held it and it's brethren captive before it opens its jaw wide open letting it's massive set of teeth be seen as it roars it's declaration of ruler ship over the lands.

None challenged its roar.

**Jurassic World-and the previous movies- have been a great source of inspiration for many. As children we watched in awe of their majesty and strength, and as an older child- I will never truly grow up- I see it as an avenue to express myself through writing.**

**If you have seen the movie perhaps you will recognize something about the end of this chapter, but if you haven't then I simply must say…. Go see it.**

**Well I have nothing left to say here so, See you later! Bye!**

**~DeathOnWings1203~**


	55. Grim Tale to Tell (Part 1)

**Hey everyone…. I know it has been quite some time since I wrote a chapter, but really my muse has kind of flown out the window. I mean I do have ideas from time to time it's just that I can't seem to motivate myself to try and make those ideas into chapters; however, with the newest addition to the things I have taken a liking to I may manage to write at least one chapter. Even if it is mostly O.C based.**

**I am sorry for the lack of decent chapters overall, but I am more sorry for the fact I don't seem to update as much as I used to.**

**Disclaimer: I only own my personal , and anything else belongs to someone else. I don't want to be sued should this ever actually make it online.**

Under normal circumstances he would never go to this place. It would take something of great importance for him to ever step foot into one of the realms that exist in the harsh existence of the Underworld, but for him to enter the realm of Death himself? It would take something personal and extremely important for him to dare to intrude upon Death's home, and unfortunately David has a reason to come to the castle of the Grim Reaper himself.

Of course merely getting to the home of Death would be basically impossible if he didn't have the connection to the Seven Deadly Sins. After all the winged teen is no resident of Hell, and he is no demonic being; however, with the permission of the Master of the Court- as well as a letter explaining his reasons- there is a chance of him making it to the castle. Even with that though there is the challenge of merely getting to his destination in the first place.

David is fortunate enough to be given some information of the location of the Castle by his Mistress before he sets off. The home of death resides on the top of jagged mountain-like terrain surrounded by a massive ocean of lava with a fortress of nigh impenetrable metals crafted into the shape of a demonic skull with horns guarding the Castle. To most this would mean that the person has to scale the terrain then attempt to find a way through the Fortress in order to just have a chance to meet with Death, but due to his ability to fly the terrain itself would pose no problem to the teen.

What would pose a problem is the legendary Wife of the Grim Reaper: Queen Mandy. Rumors say that the 'Queen of the Underworld' is a ruthless bitch who has no sense of morality or mercy towards anyone who stands in her way. Despite having started as a human she has brought even Death itself beneath her, and true to her rumored personality she has had her home fixed with a multitude of defenses against all forms of assault. True, they don't really know what kind of defenses the Castle will have, but it would remain in the Teen's best interest to be on guard for anything.

Armed with what little knowledge he has David goes through a portal to help that the Master of the Court made before taking off in high speed flight using his Ki. As he flies at hyper-sonic speeds over vast expanses of liquid magma David watches for any signs of the Castle since he only got the general direction of where his destination would be when he was dropped into the Underworld.

Of course he probably would have missed his target with something didn't slam into the side of him and exploded sending him spinning in the air before straightening himself in air just in time to see a wave of missiles coming at him. Sending out a barrage of Ki Blasts the Teen destroys the aerial explosives while spotting the Castle in the distance as it unleashes more salvos at the flying boy "I was hoping to land before getting a welcome party…" David mutters with a sigh before flying into the oncoming explosive bombardment.

Instead of doing his normal countering of projectile with his own projectiles the Genetic Escapee brandishes a steel single handed blade before slicing the missiles apart letting the remaining debris fall into the Lava below or explode behind him. Once in close enough range he charges up his energy onto his blade with a bright light of white before slashing the air creating a sword beam that goes through all the Missiles in its path as well as the missile launching defenses. While this does free up the skies for the teen, the act also starts sounding out an alarm that blares throughout the Fortress/Castle, and in response to the Alarm a multitude of guards swarm outside with a range of weapons that they train onto the flying teen.

Bullets immediately start flying in a concentrated area around David, but the sheer amount of bullets doesn't really affect the Ki enhanced teen as he merely shields his eyes to protect them. The bullets bounce off the boy who uses his Ki sensing to guide his flight path towards the Castle's Roof; however, as he gets close to the roof he suddenly senses a person with an abnormally high power, or will, comes out to the roof. With his eyes shielded from the onslaught of bullets he can only sense that person moving its arm before a sudden precision shot from a high caliber bullet sends his arm back in surprise as he feels the impact.

Blinking in surprise the Teen looks where he sensed the Ki signature, and what he sees catches him slightly off guard. A very attractive woman with long blonde hair seemingly wearing nothing but a pink bathrobe glares at him from her spot on the roof with piercing red eyes that sends shivers of fear down the Teen's spine as she holds a powerful rifle in one hand with a smoking barrel. More startled by her choice of clothing and the fact that she is wielding a Rifle with one hand David rubs his eyes to make sure he isn't seeing things, but what he saw was reality. That was punctuated rather will with the bullet from the rifle slamming into his stomach nearly winding him.

Regaining his breath the boy realizes that without his Ki enhancing his durability those bullets would have ripped him apart with ease. Deciding that he has been hit enough times by the high caliber bullets the Teen boosts his power through his Ki and practically vanishes with his sheer speed. The woman wielding the Rifle remains unaffected by the vanishing act before suddenly pointing the weapon behind her without looking and fires it causing David to swat the bullet aside as he reappears to deflect the attack.

"Not bad, but that was probably obvious wasn't it?" He comments while the guards surrounds him with their guns replaced with Maces and blades "Any idiot with half a brain would have tried to hit the back of an enemy." The woman's smooth, yet frightfully cold, voice responds with disinterest dripping from her words while she drops the Rifle as she turns to face the Teen.

Before he could reply another voice calls out from a guard with green skin wearing some form of light blue uniform that has a black cape around the guard's shoulders along with a metal helmet and spiked gloves all in black "Mistress! Please let your servants handle this!" With an uncaring look she waves him to go "Thank you Mistress." His reverence is easily heard as he bows deeply then with a serious manner he steps up to face David.

"Intruder, I am Lord Pain: The leader of the Grim Family's Royal Guards. Those who go against the Grim Family will fall to my weapon!" With a roar the Guard brandishes a spiked cudgel (basically a mace) and charges at the Teen who merely raises an eyebrow at the intro "Well let's see how good Death's guards are." He comments while readying his guard with his blade.

David steps back to dodge a sideways swing from his enemy's weapon before taking advantage of Pain's vulnerable torso with a stab, but the tip of the blade strikes something metallic under the clothing of its target. The sixteen year-old sidesteps immediately to avoid the spiked weapon coming down on the spot he was at with the ground being smashed underneath the strike. With a series of rapid slashes David shreds the Guard's shirt revealing the suit of armor his opponent had hidden for a slight advantage.

"So your do have some armor on." With a chuckle the young fighter grins "Not a bad deception. Your movement didn't suggest that you were restricted at all." The only answer he gets is another swipe aimed at his head that he ducks under before giving a jab to the jaw with his free hand causing Pain to stumble back. With Pain's teeth grinding together his irritation is broadcasted, and with his grip tightening on his weapon he charges once more only this time his swing is deflected by David's blade as they take up to clashing against each other.

Both sides' advantages cancel out as the Teen's quicker style allows him to strike against Pain's armor in between clashes to test for a weak point while the Leader of the Royal guard's heavier weapon can be felt much more than the lighter one causing more of a staggering effect. They continue against each other until the teen suddenly uses his quicker style to give a hard left hook to Pain's mouth sending him back again, but this time he follows up with a round house kick upside the head that is boosted with his Ki while dropping his blade to take up an unarmed fighting style. The impact against the metal helmet rattles the Guard's head as the younger fighter steps down with his foot right behind Pain, and using the extra twist of his hips while not holding back as much he delivers a powerful straight that shatters the armor while sending his enemy flying over the edge of the castle's walls.

Everyone present listens as Pain crashes down multiple jagged peaks of rocks with winces showing on everyone's face- except for his Mistress who shows no concern at all "Useless as ever." She says while readying her rifle again as she takes aim at David's head.

"Well…. I hope I didn't kill him…" The teen mutters to himself before straightening his back and clearing his throat as he addresses the woman who is leveling a high powered gun at his forehead "May I presume that you are Queen Mandy? Wife to the Grim Reaper?" At this the woman's eyes narrow into an even more intense glare "You know who I am and you still dared to assault my kingdom?"

David merely steps closer to her as he counters "Retaliated actually. Your forces fired at me first, and I merely acted out of self-defense." The Queen doesn't budge in the slightest as she replies "You still attacked my guards and my forces. That's all I need to get rid of you."

Sighing at the apparent malice at him just being there the boy reaches into his jacket pocket and pulls out the letter his Mistress wrote to help him "This will explain everything." With a her gaze turning slightly curious she takes the letter with her free hand and opens it as two figures can be heard arriving on the scene.

Glancing to the side David sees that a child-sized skeleton that somehow has some brown hair on his head wearing a black hoodie, pants and shoes along with a younger girl that has blonde hair bound with black headband as well as a pink bow in the front. The girl's skin seems to be greyish pink with stitches going across her face and body where her interesting purple outfit conceals the much of the stich job. What catches his attention isn't the fact she reminds him somewhat of a much more adorable Frankenstein, but rather the fact that they both seem to have one grey eye each on opposite sides.

"What connection do you have with the Master of the Court?" The question pulls the Teen's attention away from the children as he looks at the woman who still hasn't lowered her weapon. Smiling at the question the Teen bows as he introduces himself to her as well as everyone around them.

"I am the Representative of the Seven Deadly Sins: David Graves. I am mainly the servant of the Clockwork Doll, but I am here on a personal mission that she allowed me embark on." Standing up from his bow David is no longer smiling as he continues with some malice in his voice "I am here to find out what happened to a certain soul that seems to have gone missing."

He steps forward while nudging aside the gun pointed at him as he stares into Mandy's eyes with his anger blocking out his fear.

"I came to find out what happened to Ari."

**Finally! I got another chapter done! I am really sorry about how late I am, but the last few chapters I wrote just couldn't be finished due to sheer boredom as well as lack of interest; however, the fascinating story of Grim Tales has inspired me once more! At least for maybe a few chapters.**

**I am also sorry for how terrible my writing must have become. Hopefully as I get back into writing that it will become better then what it is now.**

**Anyways I'll see you next time! See ya!**

**~DeathOnWings1203~**


	56. Grim Tale to Tell (Part 2)

**Hey everyone! I shall try and continue this so I don't become so inactive again, or at least as inactive. I'm just worried that I won't be able to do these characters justice since I really enjoy these two. I think I already messed up Mandy…. Oh well.**

**Disclaimer: I only own my . I don't own Mandy, Grim Jr, MiniMandy/Minnie, or Bleedman's Grim Tales. The Comic has become rather….dark in ways, but I look forward to seeing how things turn out. As long as nothing too bad happens to Junior…or Minnie. I like them both too much.**

As he is being guided throughout Castle Grim's interior by several guards David takes in the surprising beautiful décor of the Castle. A nice red carpet that goes down each corridor, a couple of statues of knights wielding halberds here and there, large windows that allow people to see outside to gaze upon the seemingly endless ocean of lava, and doors that are framed in gold. Frankly when he heard of the rumors surrounding the Queen- as well as this being the home of Death himself- he expected this place to be more of a Death Trap Dungeon instead of an actual Royal look to it.

With the Castle's interior being far more pleasant then he considered the Teen turns his attention to the two curiosities that follow behind him and the group of guards with a slight glance over his shoulder. The children seem to be whispering to each other about something, so David focuses his hearing on their whispers to learn what they are speaking about. Not that surprising he finds their conversation to be about him.

"-ou see how he stared at Mom? I don't think she is going to let him leave alive." The Boy's comment didn't concern the Avian American as he would cross that bridge when he comes to it, but the part where he called the Queen their Mother made him very curious about their origin "Brother, calm thyself. Perchance he will be left to live for another day." She tells her brother in a hushed tone.

The style of the young lady's speech reminds him of the Shakespearean language, but he never did care for the fancy way of speaking "Mom never lets anyone live for crossing her!" The whisper exclamation gives him the opportunity to put his own two cents into the conversation.

"Perhaps I will survive due to my position." Glancing over his shoulder once more he sees them staring at him with widened eyes and he continues "You two were their when I introduce myself after all. You know I am the Servant of the Master of the Court, and thus to harm me would be to declare a fight against the Deadly Sins themselves." He chuckles with no actual mirth behind it "Though I suppose the Master of the Hellish Yard wouldn't mind really."

"Please excuse mine question but…. Who is this Ari?" The question completely throws him off guard, but he manages to compose himself enough to start to answer "Well Ari is," A pause takes him as he remembers that the Wolfman is deceased "Or rather was, my oldest enemy. He was recently killed by myself and some friends." With a sigh he follows his guard/guides down another corridor.

The skeleton sounded confused as he asks "If you know he is dead then why are you here?" David laughs a bit with a small smile on his face as he answers "Well it seems even in death he insists to be a nuisance." He gives them a moment to share a confused look before giving the actual answer "According to the Master of the Hellish Yard Ari never made it before the gates of Hell; however, since I know for a fact I threw him down right in front of the gates something must have happened."

They all make it to a lounge-like area complete with red velvet chairs and couch with their frames made of golden materials facing an elegant fireplace as David tells them why he is here "So with the conflict in accounts I was sent here to see if Death himself knows what happened, and if he doesn't…" Shaking his head the teen goes over to one of the chairs and sits down "Then I will have to assume he is alive once more."

Without really meaning to a feral-like growl comes from his throat as he considers what may happen if his old enemy truly still is alive somehow "And should that be the truth…. I may go on a rampage while searching for him to finally end this!" He could practically feel his own blood boiling in anger while wisps of darkness slowly drip off his body in reaction to the negative emotion.

The appearance of the Dark energy is taken in warily by the guards who tighten their grips on their weapons, and despite witnessing their captain being defeated with only some trouble they are prepared to swarm the Teen if necessary. Oddly enough the children seem to take in this sight with more curiosity then worry even if they are being a bit cautious not to set him off.

After a few minutes the wisps disappear as David calms down enough to conceal the Darkness once more "I sincerely hope that is not the case." The admittance comes with a tired sigh before he turns to examine the two children once more "Enough about me though," His examination just raises more questions in his mind for their very existences "If I may ask, who are you two?"

The skeleton boy smiles as he introduces himself as well as his sister "My name is Grim Jr and this is my little sister Minnie." The young lady nods politely in greeting while accepting some tea that one of the guards brought to her.

With his curiosity peaked about their origins David couldn't help but inquire "I'm sorry if this sounds rude, but since it is obvious that you are the Son of Death," He gestures at the Skeleton Boy before looking at Minnie "Are you truly the daughter of Death?"

Setting down her cup the young girl elegantly replies "Thou is right to suspect mine heritage isn't completely the same as my dearest brother for I was conceived with only our mother's blood tying us together." David frowns slightly at that as he realizes that these children's mother would have cheated on her husband in order to have this polite girl as a daughter.

He does consider the fact that in the underworld the status of 'Wife' and 'Husband' could have different set of do and do nots. Like how two cultures have different sets of common beliefs and guidelines on how to live, but to him it still leaves him more than a bit uneasy. If one of those in holy- or in this case 'Unholy'- Matrimony has strayed how the other person could trust the cheating person anymore is beyond him. Perhaps since Death most likely cannot bring forth life he has to let others bring that life in replacement for him, but if that was true then how one earth did Grim Junior come to be?

Unless…. Junior is the aftermath of an abortion? In a sense that would be bringing 'Un-life' to a being if Death could make the dead into their own entity that would grow and flourish into its own person. After all in order to for someone to become the Reaper they must become the opposite of alive. Regardless of how these children have come to be this train of thought is starting to get to the young teen who must have been rather eerily quiet as he pondered this.

Quickly deciding to change the topic- at least in his mind- to something other than the origin of their existence he asks "What do you two do around here? There must be a lot of activities possible." Minnie smiles as she answers "Mine own activities are practicing the graceful art of Dance or perfecting the use of my Rapier. Archery is also another such activity." The numerous talents that the young child is capable impresses the Teen as he chuckles "Such a variety. You remind me of my dear sister Rhyme. She love music, Dance, painting and she wields a rapier as well when not practicing her Martial arts." Leaning back comfortably into the chair he comments as well "I have a feeling you two could certainly be good friends."

Minnie smiles and looks to be thinking about having a female friend around the Castle while the Avian American turns his attention to the older brother 'Well what about you? What do you do around here?" The Son of the Reaper shrugs as he answers "Not much really. I mean I've been practicing with my Nergaling."

David blinks in confusion as he repeats "Nergal…ling?" The confused look on his face made Junior grin a bit as he holds out his arm, and after in a few moments several black tentacles emerges from the sleeve of his hoodie with one of them having a green eye. The sight of the creature that apparently resides in the Son of Death's body makes the teen stare for a few moments back at the tentacle with the eye before he asks "What can you do with this guy?"

With a wide grin Junior starts to list off things he can do with the aid of his Nergaling "Well I can change or grow types of limbs like claws, tentacles and even wings that I can fly with!" Admittedly getting fascinated with these abilities David begins to draw comparisons to his old friend Alex Mercer's shapeshifting abilities "You can fly then? That must have been difficult to work with."

With a sheepish grin the skeleton does admit to something interesting "Well… I learned how to grow wings more recently than any other limbs when Mimi was in trouble…" Almost in an instant after the new name was spoken his Sister's gaze narrows into a fierce glare that reminds the Teen of her Mother "Mimi? Who is Mimi?" He asks while gauging the younger sister's reaction- which isn't very positive as her grip on her cup tightens as a way to vent frustration or anger.

Unaware of his Sister's reaction Junior's skull somehow gains a bit of a blush as he answers "O-oh well she is good friend of mine that…" He pauses as he seems to be trying to come up with a way to explain his relationship with his friend "Was in trouble when we met. I helped her and after some stuff she is staying here while Mom and Dad sort things out."

Humming in thought David expands his senses to sense the inhabitants of the Castle's Ki. Almost immediately he gets a read on the young lady's Ki signature as it flares with an angry temper, but oddly enough he gets a non-angered signature of the same kind from inside the Skeleton while he gets no sign of Ki from the boy himself. Perhaps it is because he never truly 'lived' or because he is the next line in the entities known as Death, but he could only speculate with the limited amount of information he has.

Continuing onward he quickly picks up on the Queen's powerful Ki. Again he is unsure of if she is simply that powerful or if her will is that strong, but putting aside where her power comes from he can sense her seemingly alone; however, the odd mix of uncaring, interest, anger- most likely at him- as well as a small touch of fondness coming from her suggests otherwise. It may be that she is talking to her husband about him as well as his reason for being here, but he could not say so unless he doesn't sense an ancient and powerful force within the Castle Walls.

Expanding even further he picks up on another person, and this one seems to be conflicted as well as confusion. For what he could not say, but underneath the underlining of confusion lays a powerful grief and anger. This may be the one he is searching for since this person seems to have a bit of a demonic sense to it while also having a touch of humanity within. Gauging the distance as best he can the teen smiles to himself as he believes it may buy him enough time to see what is troubling the young lady.

"I think I would like to meet this Mimi. Do you think you could get her? I'm sure I shouldn't leave to go with you." Junior looks a bit unsure about the idea "I'm not sure if I…" With a reassuring smile David interrupts "I would just like to get to know the people around here just in case we need to work together in later times." Seeing that he seems unsure he adds "Don't worry. Your Sister will be here to keep me company and make sure I don't do anything wrong."

The boy glances over at his Sister and finally notices her angered mood before deciding it would be a good idea to let her cool down "Okay. I'll see if I can get her to come out." With that he goes out the room in a hurry leaving the Teen with the angered Princess of the Underworld.

"You really should calm down. I'm afraid that you may scare your brother and do something you may regret." His advice is met with a harsh glare that he is certain her Mother would be proud of before softening with a tired sigh "Forgive me, but this is my own problem to deal with." She says in a neutral tone.

Tilting his head as he continues to examine her movement as her grip loosens on her cup and her body seems to sag slightly showing a slight sense of helplessness "Well perhaps all you need is someone to talk to about your problems, and I don't need to be anywhere at the moment." Minnie looks over and examines him closely.

"The problem of mine is rather….personal." She admits with a slight blush while adverting her eyes, and he continues to smile reassuringly "I am not one to judge. I mean my home is filled with people who have killed others, been tricked, resurrected, forced to kill their families to save a sibling and burned down their hometown in an act of insanity. There are Angels, Reploids, Sword fighters, Legends, Technical Gods and Goddesses, time travelers, child Super Heroines and even a Victorian Era pre-teen who has a demonic butler who stays or visits my house."

He chuckles as he takes in her surprised look before continuing "I believe whatever your problem is I won't judge in the slightest. The question is," The teen leans in slightly "Will you trust me?"

The young lady looks to processing the information given to her for a few moments before pondering for a couple more before finally speaking.

"I will hold thy to thine promise."

**Next chapter is done! Not exactly how I wanted it to play out, but this works just as well. Anyways I received a bit of confusion about what this is from, and since I would like to give credit where it is due: This is the world of Bleedman's comic 'Grim Tales'.**

**A story about the Grim Reaper's children set in a strange future of the Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy; however, a lot of crossover is involved like: Samurai Jack, Adventure Time, Powerpuff Girls, and many more.**

**For those wanting a good read I suggest this comic….or Homestuck, but for this chapter mainly this comic.**

**While we are still here I would also like to thank two readers for actually reading this Story and giving me feedback: One **_**NW **_**and **_**Teleos**_**.**

**Thank you both for your comments and I hope you enjoy the chapter as well as the future of this story.**

**One more thing for true fans of Grim Tales: I AM SO SORRY THAT I CAN'T SEEM TO DO MINNIE RIGHT! I can't really do the type of speech she prefers! I lack the knowledge of Shakespearean language, or Medieval Language really…. Please forgive me.**

**Anyways, that's all the time I got for now, but I will see you next time! Bye!**

**~DeathOnWings1203~ **


	57. Grim Tale to Tell (Part 3)

**Welcome back to the story! I do have a vague plan for where this story will go, but before that I need to remind people that there can be some spoilers in my chapters for Grim Tales. I will try to not give any spoilers, but accidents can happen.**

**Disclaimer: I only own my own Ocs, and everything else belongs to other people.**

The two of them sit in silence after the tale that Minnie just wove as David contemplates everything he had just been told. The story has left him nearly speechless from the amount of incidents that this young girl has survived and overcame, but the fact that even now she is being hurt by the effects of the past makes him feel so sorry for her.

"….You were turned away from the Pearly Gates for this?" The child nods silently as she sips her tea, but before he could give her his advice a single unbearable question is in the forefront of his mind "M-may I ask what they are like?"

The question seems to catch the girl a bit off guard as she looks at him with a questioning look on her face "I would just like to know since I will never be able to see it myself." The teen explains quietly while looking down at the ground.

Due to his deeds in life and contract with the Master of the Court David has no chance at all to ever step foot near the Heavenly Gates let alone inside the ultimate paradise, and while he has accepted this and thinks he belongs in the fiery pits of Hell he still has the want to at least imagine what could have been if he wasn't recreated into the tool of Mass destruction he is. He just wants a single image in his mind even if it will be used in his eternal torture.

For a few moments they both remain quiet before Minnie speaks "The image of Heaven's Gate is as radiant with the light of the Lord then the story of when Moses spoke with God. It's ivory support are high above the clouds that it resides on, but even with the silver bars barring the way the gates looked…welcoming. Regardless of its purpose." David's eyes close as he imagines the sight to the best of his mind can do, and it was probably pitiful compared to the actual thing.

"The light that shines seems to come from above from the entity that created the sanctuary." She pauses for a moment as she seems to lose herself in the memory while continuing "It was soothing and calming perhaps even…loving. If it wasn't for my brother's state I may have focused more on that light." She seems to recollect herself after that and looks over at her home's guest.

With a shuddering breath David opens his eyes before looking up at Minnie "Thank you for telling me. It may hurt me latter, but… I just wanted to know what will never be seen with my own eyes." The statement leaves behind a bit of an uncomfortable silence, so the Teen clears his throat before going back to the Young Lady's problem.

"Now overall you are worried that Mimi will gain your Brother's affections, " He pauses for a moment before getting a serious look on his face "I will be perfectly honest with you: It may happen." Despite being the answer she probably wasn't wanting to hear the young lady only gives a tense nod of acceptance towards the truth before he offers some hope to the situation "But at this point it is only a possibility. There still is the chance that they will be merely good friends instead."

The alternative possibility didn't relax the girl's posture at all with it still being rather rigid with tension, but with a sigh the Teen continues on "I can see how you might seem worried that the girl would harm your brother given how you first met her, but to completely hate her existence after learning of her past?" He frowns as the description of what happened comes into the forefront of his mind "That is completely irrational and frankly it is completely unfair to Mimi. After all she is in a completely foreign environment now, and your brother probably has enough trouble helping her adjust without the unneeded hatred towards her."

The girl remains silent allowing David to continue "Both you and she has suffered horribly in the recent events, and perhaps that is something you both can bond with." Standing up he goes over and sits next to Minnie with a worried look on his face "She hasn't done anything wrong that she doesn't feel was necessary, but I won't ask you to suddenly change because of that. Instead I suggest you put aside your affections then put yourself in her situation….then feel free to judge." Gently placing a hand on her shoulder he whispers softly "Just think about it."

After that he stands back up and faces the entrance to the room just as the Son of Death staggers through with his clothes torn and several tentacles with bite marks following behind him "S-she wasn't very co-operative." He stammers as he leans on the back of the couch panting while David goes over and examines the bite marks.

Green blood are one multiple of the wounds of the Nergaling, but what interests him more is the teeth mark. They seem to be far sharper in the indents then a normal humanoid being, and while he can't really tell the durability of the demonic being it is safe to assume that the skin would be far stronger than that of a Human's. This Mimi must have the teeth of a wolf and jaws of steel to do this.

"Do you need some help?" David offers while preparing a healing spell, but the skeleton kid merely shakes his head as he declines "No. It should heal soon." True enough the marks start to disappear as the tentacles heal themselves before retreating back into Grim Junior's body.

"Huh….a good healing factor. That can be pretty useful in combat." The teen comments while Junior grins a bit as he replies "It has helped in the past." His grin turns into a frown as he admits "I just wish I could practice with something that can really push me to see what I can do."

That puts a grin on the Winged Teen's face as he cracks his neck "Well all you had to do was ask." The comment catches the young boy off guard and he says in surprise "Huh?" The older male steps into the center of the room as he explains "You want someone to push you to higher heights and help you unlock your potential? Well I'll be happy to help."

When Grim Jr. looked unsure the Teen chuckles before suggesting "If it helps you can think of this as a lesson instead of a fight. I'm sure I'll be giving you tips in the middle of the action anyways." With the grin still on his face David utilizes his power of reality to alter the surroundings around them to something more suited to battling.

With a sweep of David's arm the room seems to expand greatly while turning into a pitch black zone with only the guards, Grim Jr, David and Minnie- who seems to be lost in her own thoughts- standing out before the Reality Controlling Teen snaps his fingers with the sound echoing throughout the area. In a flash of light that forces almost everyone to cover their eyes the darkness surrounding them morphs into a peaceful field of grass on a bright and sunny day. A breeze gently sways the grass as well as Junior's hood and David's jacket while everyone looks at the new field in awe and confusion, but ignoring the guards the creator of the natural looking battle ground walks forward until he is a couple of yards away from the Son of Death.

"Alright for this I will be mainly observing your fighting style and seeing on what I can help you with through advice." He explains to Junior while stretching his arms, but when he doesn't get an answer he turns to see the child gobsmacked "Surely this isn't the craziest thing you've seen right?" The skeleton child slowly turns his head to look at him before saying in an astonished tone "You just….. created an entire field of grass…. Complete with a sun, sky and life?"

Almost to emphasis this a single wolf walks into view and settles next to the older boy who smiles down at the dog like it was an old companion "Your mistaken." He casually remarks while crouching down and petting the wolf's head "Creating something of this magnitude takes a lot of energy, and while I could do it I didn't want to be completely drained when a fight is to be had."

As he scratches behind the predator's ears he glances over at the boy he will soon be facing "So I merely modified and changed the room with what was already there." Standing back up he hears the Son of Death exclaim "How!?"

Shaking his head in exasperation the Itex Escapee spreads his legs a bit wider while putting his arms up into a fighting stance "To explain that, it would take teaching you how to theoretically change a molecule of something into something completely different, making atoms go together and forming specific bonds as well as changing an element into a different one altogether." Smiling slightly wryly he clenches his fists tight as he says with a bit of finality to it "I think we should instead get to the fight."

Junior seems to have other ideas as he points at the wolf "None of what you said could explain how you created _Life!" _The exclamation has the teen blinking as he looks over at the canine companion that is laying down beside him "Oh this guy? I didn't create him. I just teleported him from home." With a gesture of his head towards the wolf he explains "This is my pet wolf. He has been with me since my home universe, and he may be my oldest companion." With a smile he adds "I named him Lupus."

The information sinks in with the child and he slows calms down a bit before readying himself "O-okay then… are you sure you want to-"He is interrupted by a dark spike nearly taking off his head before dissipating "Of course I'm sure! I won't back down from this. Besides shouldn't I be the one asking you that?" The ending remark is followed by the teen taking in a deep breath then exhaling slowly as his body noticeably relaxes before ordering the skeleton "Now show me what you can do."

The creature within the boy makes itself known as a multitude tentacles grow from the skeleton's back and spreads from their in almost random directions. They don't stay by the boy long though as they shoots towards the opponent before them; however, right before they could pierce through the teen he side-steps then grabs the group of tentacles. With a powerful pull Grim Jr. is sent towards David who meets him with a power punch that nearly takes his head off, but the Nergaling uses itself to bind the head to the rest of his body.

The result of the action makes the entire body take the force making it fly back where they started, and beyond that when the Teen lets go of the 'limbs' letting them skid across the ground "That was too direct. It lacked the speed to catch people off guard with that move, and by making a sloppy first move you allow your opponent to make a devastating counter-attack that could end the fight before it really begins." Grim Jr. groans as he gets back up while David tells him the flaw of his move "Try again, but this time try to analyze your opponent first, search for a weak spot and then exploit it!"

The Son of Death nods slightly before looking at his opponent, but the creature inside him seems to want to lash out at the teen "_Not yet._"Junior mutters in a strange language as he tries to focus on the older male, but he can't seem to locate a noticeable weak spot "_Time to test the waters._" He speaks once again in the language before he sends the limbs on his back into the ground.

The teen raises an eyebrow at the move before cracking his neck. In an instant he jumps back and avoids a tentacle coming up right where he was, but is forced to roll to the side to avoid another one that came from his right. Crouching down he places his hand on the ground and focuses on the area around him before he feels the vibrations the tentacles are creating by going through the ground, and in snap reaction he jumps back once more while lashing his hands out as two more tentacles come out trying to pierce him through. The teen grabs them in his hands and holds them tight as they try to squirm free before moving one of them into the other hand, and with his free hand he materializes a steel blade that he uses to slice the tentacles spilling green blood onto his blade and the ground.

Both Grim Jr and his Nergaling cry out in pain as the other tentacles retreat back to them. Junior looks with wide eyes at the bleeding nubs of the severed limbs while shuddering from the throbs of pain coming from the tentacles as they spurt blood with each 'heart beat'. While they are regenerating in front of him the young reaper-to-be realizes he can't beat David in a head on fight if he could easily sever the Nergaling living within him while keeping up effortlessly.

"Not a bad idea to try to find a weak point with long range strikes, but once more your speed leaves something to be desired. Also if you had done that in a more rapid form it wouldn't have given me enough time to locate the next strike." The analysis reaches Junior's ears as he looks past his regenerated limbs to the Teen as he lets the blade dematerialize before giving a suggestion "Perhaps you should work on your speed."

With a growl the skeleton child lashes out with the two tentacles that just got healed, and the Teen grabs both of them in separate hands "Did you really think that was going to work when it failed the first time?" He sarcastically asked before noticing that Grim Junior is pulling himself back and pushing the tentacles to their limits of durability "What are you..?" The question trails off as David witnesses several thin strings of the Nergaling's being go down Junior's hands and stich together into a form of synthetic black flesh with very sharp looking claws at the end.

"Is this too slow for you!?" Grim Jr. exclaims as he stops fighting the tension in the tendrils causing an effect that isn't much different from someone letting go of a stretched rubber band. With the sudden release of pressure Junior rockets forwards at high speeds before shoving his clawed hands into David's gut causing the teen's blood to splash everywhere as he lets out a small noise from the sudden excruciating pain along with the chilling side effect of blood loss.

Weakened by said blood loss he lets go of the tentacles while managing to speak through gritted teeth "Okay….not bad..." With his bangs casting a shadow over his eyes he grinds his teeth in pain as Junior twists the claws inside his body "But…..now you're in range!" David yells as he thrusts his foot into Junior's ribs causing several to break loudly while shoving the future reaper away and also tearing the claws out of the Avian-American's body.

Despite being shoved away with new injuries Grim Jr looks up at his adversary with a grin, but that fades when he sees David hold his hand over his injuries and a sudden glow of light green light covers the wound. While the Teen's face twists into a look of intense pain and torture his flesh and muscle knit back together before his opponent's eyes, but as it continues to heal the teen's look of pain worsens until the point that he screams loudly enough in pain to even startle Minnie- who has been rather distracted before that moment-out of her thoughts moment. By the end of the healing process David is panting heavily as if drained of quite a chunk of energy.

"What was that?"

The question was not asked by any of the children or guards, who have done nothing but watch the match, but rather by the Queen of the Underworld who is dressed now in a black top with a form fitting bottom of the same color. The top has two red giant feather on the top coming from the shoulders while her bottom has a long cape made of the same feathers while on her arms are black armbands, and completing the look is a pair of black pumps; however, despite the change in apparel the one thing that stays the same is the fear inducing glare that would make a regular man commit suicide just for the hopes of escaping it only to realize that Death will not hide him from it.

And it seems the Queen wants some answers.

**Finally completed the next chapter! I do hope I am doing at least a decent job with this segment because I really do enjoy this series a lot. Again that series is **_**Grim Tales **_**from Bleedman, and I hope that people will forgive the probably lack-luster fight at the end. I just wanted a fight as well as something that would give Minnie time to think on their conversation without interruption.**

**Also that healing that you read in the end is an ability that I have been trying to find a place to put in at some point in my stories. Might as well be now right? It will be explained in the next chapter, but I must go now.**

**Before I do though I would like to ask a favor: You know that thing called 'Reviewing'? If you could do that and tell me how well I am doing that would be amazing. I really need some help to see if I am doing at least a decent job, and also it does help me continue writing because I know that people like what I am putting up. Think of it as a motivation boost that will help me speed up updates.**

**I won't force you to do anything, but it does help me in a psychological standpoint. Enough of that though.**

**See ya! Bye!**

**~DeathOnWings1203~**


	58. Grim Tale to Tell (Part 4)

**Hi everyone! The next chapter is now up! Well that's kind of obvious isn't it? Anyways at the point that I am writing this I have received virtually no feedback on how the story is at this point. I don't want to seem like I am going to force you people to give me some form of idea of how you like this, but I would sincerely appreciate it if you would. **

**Like always I'll leave it up to you.**

**Disclaimer: I only own my own Ocs. Nothing more, nothing else.**

The Queen of the Underworld is known for many things: Her cruelty, lack of morals, drive to do anything she wants with extreme efficiency, how attractive she is and her intimidating aura around her. As the sole person who has tamed Death himself- not escaped or avoided but _tamed_ \- she can command people in a way that few could ever claim to do. She has many tools to keep people in line, and one of such tools is her legendary glares. They are said to make even the most hardened and fearsome people collapse in sheer fear. The power of Legendary Heroes of old pale in comparison to what she could do with just a glance. Only a few people have been unaffected by her glares, and one of them was because he was so idiotic he didn't know to fear her.

While he had managed to suppress the effects of her glare earlier due to the amount of wrath he had towards his old foe, David doesn't have that wrath to shield him now. The Teen can barely keep himself from quaking in fear as he pants heavily from lack of energy. It is completely beyond him how he managed to avoid the side effects of wanting to beg for mercy earlier, but his will is enough to prevent himself from doing such a thing.

"I asked….What was that?" Mandy repeats with her glare narrowing into a more fearsome version of the basic one causing even more terror, and it succeeds with its intended effect as the Teen quickly answers as soon as he can catch his breath "I-it's a move I call force healing. By using my power I can physically heal my wounds by stitching flesh, muscle, bones, nerves and everything else." Gritting his teeth he straightens up as his breathing evens out "Side effects include: Intense agony through pain, complete focus on the healing and large use of energy."

The Avian American shrugs a little in an attempt to seem calm and collected as he continues to explain "It is a risky move due to how much pain and energy it takes. Also if I have a slip in concentration I could heal part of my body wrong, and that could have some serious consequences." He watches her carefully as he tries to read her actions.

The way her eyes scan the area fills him with a touch of anxiousness before nearly jumping when she locks eyes with him "Next Question: What did you do to this room?" Sensing an underline tone of anger he starts to sweat nervously as he cautiously answers "I changed it with my powers so we could have a good place to fight."

Her eyes never twitch or move as she keeps pinned with her steely gaze while she orders in a monotone voice betraying nothing "Change it back." He only nods as he snaps his fingers sending the room back to the pitch blackness then he closes his eyes so he can recall the image of the room in his head before manipulating the area around him to change back into the room.

When he opens his eyes again he sees the Queen now staring at something to the side, and when he looks over he sees Lupus lying next to Grim Jr's feet resting. The teen whistles lowly causing the canine's ears to go up then he gets up before going next to his Master and laying down once more. The entire time the dog was moving the Queen didn't take her eyes off of it, but once it settles down once more she turns her attention back to her 'guest' who is looking rather nervous "I brought him here a few minutes ago." He weakly exclaimed but she doesn't say a word about it as she continues to stare.

A tense silence engulfs the room while Minnie notices her brother wincing and clutching a few of his ribs causing her to go over to him "Brother, are thou badly injured?" The gentle question sounds rather loud in the room as everyone switches their attention towards the siblings, and while Minnie ignores it for the moment Junior doesn't seem to like the attention at the moment "I-I'm fine Minnie, don't worry about it." He grins slightly while wincing in pain.

The younger of the two looks worried for him still before saying something in a strange language that the Teen hasn't heard before, and in a few moments the sound of bones being snapped back in place can be heard as Junior winces hard. While the only semi-human person in the room looks confused at what caused the noise the others don't look to be in the slightest. The young princess of the underworld grabs the bottom of her brother's hoodie and pulls it up as the Son of Death protests allowing the injured ribs to be seen.

The ribs look to be being held together by a couple of Tentacles keeping them in their proper place- presumably to heal correctly- by them wrapping themselves into some form of splint/bandage. The sight brings some questions to mind about Minnie. Again the Teen questions what exactly is the child? Her look would lead him to consider her being a form of Frankenstein-like creature that could have been given life, but her interactions suggests that she was once something close to human. If she was truly just given life then why does she have a look of helplessness on her face instead of curiosity or confusion? A creature that was given life would be just gaining knowledge about their surroundings and would maybe learning about emotions if it had them at all.

Instead Minnie displays a full emotional range that would baffle scientific minds, so she must have already experienced emotions and knows exactly what they are. Several possible answers filter through David's mind before one stands out: A replacement Body. Perhaps something happened to the child that forced her to take up a new body. Zero has done such a thing, but since he is a Reploid that makes things a bit different; however, the possible answer is worth investigating as well as brings him to his next immediate question.

How did Minnie control her Brother's Nergaling? It could be that the creature just listened to a plea or suggestion, but something about that idea just seems wrong. It could be because of her Mother being Mandy that he feels that possibility is wrong, but it still feels that way. So what other possibilities are there? Maybe that is an ability she has. That seems to be rather solid, yet… something is off about this entire thought train. Once again the Teen wishes he had more information about the two children, but until he learns more he will have to go off what knowledge he has at the moment.

Bringing him back to the real reason he is at Castle Grim is the Queen as she speaks "My Husband is extremely busy at the moment, so you won't be able to talk to him about your problem." The Teen tsks in disappointment since this makes coming here a waste of time towards completing his goal, but at least he managed to find some interesting people.

"Well in that case I suppose I'll be on my way then-"The Queen quickly cuts him off with a voice that books no argument "No." That single word doesn't bode well for the teen as he turns to her with a deceptively blank look on his face before asking "Excuse me Queen?" Unfazed by the look or tone that David has she merely gives him a look that says 'you heard me servant' which is a look that the Teen has seen more times than he would actually like to admit, but the look sparks his defiant nature as he narrows his eyes into his own Death Glare.

While his own certainly doesn't stack up to the Queen's the fact that he had returned the look has the children and guards retreat as far as they can away from the Mistress of Death "I am not your _servant _Queen Mandy. My alliance lies with the Seven Deadly Sins, a force that is more ancient then even your Husband." The underlining anger is easily picked up by everyone making the others in the room wish they could leave to survive both of their wraths "After all Sin was the reason that Death even exists."

The Ancient tale of Adam and Eve does support this argument as the idea of dying was simply not a thing that could occur until the Tree of Knowledge was eaten from, but like the rumors claimed the Queen is never without a trump card "You are in my Domain Representative, and while your Mistress may be a more ancient power the fact is my word is absolute around here." As she speaks like a true dictator the Itex Escapee feels his blood beginning to boil in rage.

However her next words causes his blood to chill instead of boil over "Any act against my word would be a declaration of War against my Realm. Not to mention the fact you destroyed some of my defenses as well as harmed my Guard's Captain." Her intentions are made clear with an emotionless voice that makes the delivery all the more chilling.

The realization hits the Teen hard. To deny this person would bring war upon the Evil's Forest as well as his Mistress, and while the Sins are indeed a more ancient force they certainly are not prepared for any conflict. They never have took a side in a conflict and have always strove to remain neutral for the simple fact that they are not a fighting force. They are meant for Judgement, not fighting for they have no soldiers or commanders. True, he could bring his city into this, but after Ari's assault it simply isn't an option.

Plus his actions earlier didn't exactly paint a great picture on his part despite it being self-defense. He can feel himself being backed into a corner, and for a small instance he feels like the animal about to lash out to save himself; however, he doesn't entertain that thought for more than a moment as he growls in anger. Ultimately, he knows he has been defeated and it irks him that the woman in front of him did it effortlessly and without any form of mercy.

With extreme reluctance the Teen accepts his fate "Very well your Majesty, I am forced to concede to your wishes." Other than a small smirk on her face Mandy shows no sign of emotion as she orders her guards "Show the Representative to one of the guest quarters. I'll send for him when my husband can talk to him, or when he can help us…should he wish." His temper flares as she baits him knowing he has no choice but to listen to her unless he wishes destruction upon his Mistress.

Since his lose against the Queen, David has been shown around the Castle by the guards, continued to aid the young reaper in training and have talked with the troubled girl a couple of times; however, he has received no word from the Queen since and the remaining inhabitants haven't made themselves known.

Which brings him to his temporary room. It really isn't that bad of a place with a rather soft mattress fitted with silk sheets and soft blankets. He does have a nightstand by his bed with a lamp should he wish to read or find his way around, and it is filled with some classic literature as well as- for some reason- the Holy Bible. He swears that someone in the Castle has a sick sense of humor, but by that logic it was probably the Queen who ordered the book in there.

With a sigh the Teen stares at the grey ceiling as he contemplates everything he has learned so far and what knowledge he is missing. He feels as if he has accidentally stumbled into some sick game played between the forces that resides in Hell, and he fears he may be forced to pick a side in order to stay alive. This really doesn't bode well to him; however, he will stick with his goals and maybe with a bit of luck he will get through unscathed.

Pausing for a moment the Teen goes over the last thought and laughs before muttering to himself "Aura you're turning me into an Optimist." With a shake of his head he reaches over and clicks off the light before closing his eyes.

Sleep beckons him to rest. Things are going to get hectic soon enough.

**Well that's another chapter! I'm glad that I'm still making progress with this story. Again I have a faint path that I'm trying to follow, but we'll just have to see what happens.**

**Also I want to thank NW for giving your input again! I must inform you though that I will not be doing requests for this story because it is a personal thin between Myst and myself. I am sorry about that, but that's going to stay that way.**

**I am also sorry for how short the chapter is, but I felt I should leave it like at that for now.**

**Anyways with nothing else needing to be said, See ya next time! Bye!**

**~DeathOnWings1203~**


	59. Grim Tale to Tell (Part 5)

**Welcome back everyone! The next chapter is up and ready to either entertain, confuse, or bore you! I really don't know which. Let's do this!**

**Disclaimer: I only own my own Ocs and nothing else. It's been almost sixty times of me saying this…. Has it gotten into your heads yet?**

A sudden slash goes straight past David while slicing his cheek slightly before he retaliates with a group of dark tendrils stabbing through the Junior Reaper's hoodie and into the Reaper's skeleton "You know offensive is great and all, but if you keep on charging in recklessly then you're just going to get hurt a lot." The Teen comments while he watches the child's face twist in pain as his body twitches.

The Teen places his hand right in front of Junior's chest and darkness swirls into a ball in between them "So here is a tip to help you," As he speaks he shoves the ball of concentrated darkness into the young Reaper's stomach "Learn to Dodge!" The ball expands in an explosion that sends Junior soaring through the air with his Hoodie torn open in segments revealing his skeleton structure, but the Nergaling within him uses it's body to stitch together repairs for the hoodie that are far more durable.

Using several tentacles on his back Junior forms a pair of black wings that has four green eyeballs, two on each side, and instead of feathers there are four blades on each side. How they keep the child in the air is beyond David, but he puts that question aside as he examines this newly shown ability. As the Reaper flaps his wings to stay in the air the Teen notices that he isn't exactly staying perfectly still. Instead his 'Student' is wobbling a bit to and fro showing how unexperienced he is with those wings.

"Are you certain you want to try that here? It doesn't look like you can use those wings very well." The comment is met with narrowing eyes underneath the shadows of the Reaper's hood before he dive bombs the stationary target; however, he moved in too hastily as multiple dark tendrils shoot up from underneath the ground at alarming speeds. With his momentum he would run right into them impaling himself once more, but in a surprising feat the child tucks his wings in more and straightens his body as he gains speed.

The Teen takes this in with a critical eye and mutters to himself "By making less surface area he is reducing the amount of drag he creates allowing him to go faster than I anticipated. " He allows himself a small smile as he steps back into a sturdy stance "That is a basic thing for those who were forced to have wings in Itex, but still… he is learning fast." Drawing his fist back he gets himself ready before thrusting his fist forward accompanied with a twist of his hips to add more power.

To his surprise Junior uses a tentacle to anchor himself to the ground, and with it he changes his direction slightly in the air while twisting his body. The change and twist allows the Reaper to dodge David's fist entirely while the Teen himself looks on in surprise "Was that good enough for you!?" The Child exclaims while his claws embed themselves into the flesh of his opponent's stomach before the momentum rips some of it out as he goes past him.

David bits his lip in pain as he feels the flesh torn off, but he immediately places his hand over it feeling the blood flow out and soak into the part of the shirt that isn't torn "Shit!" He exclaims as he starts to try to speed up the healing. His attention snaps from the wound though when he hears Junior charging at him from behind, and with the pain dulling his ability to concentrate he is force to draw out the blade on his left hip as he spins around.

The young reaper's claws clash against the metal of the sword, and despite the fact he should pay attention to the fight something feels off as his claws start to smoke. Feeling a sudden burst of pain he is forced to jump back before examining his claws. To his surprise the flesh around his hand seems to have melted away as the smoke rises off of it. With wide eyes the boy looks at the blade that his opponent had drawn in his defense. It looks to be a rather simple and basic sword with it looking like it was made of more high quality metal like silver instead of steel, but the unique design of the cross guard and pommel draws his attention. The guard looks to be the shape of wings while the pommel resembles that of an Eagle's head.

The Blade has a feeling of historic value as the leather around the hilt seems worn and used, but at the same time the blade and metal seems to be untouched; however, something truly eye catching is the shinning inscriptions that goes along the blade. Those inscriptions quickly fade leaving the blade looking to be untouched, but before any closer examination could be done the Teen stands up straight holding his injured side as he sheathes the curious weapon.

"I think we're done for now." The sound of David's voice snaps Junior out of his focused state as he looks up at him "You are improving much quicker than I thought you would." The complement makes the young reaper smile a bit bashfully as his wings turn back into tentacles before retreating back into his body while David endures another Force Healing session.

"Thanks. You're really helping me improve." He admits while pulling his hood back showing his face, but before anything else could be said the sound of expensive china clicking against a plate catches both of their attentions. From the side Minnie puts her Tea onto her lap as she stares at them with a blank look on her face, and besides Lupus laying down next to her the Queen has her own critical gaze on them as she seems to analyze what she saw.

"Thy skills may be improving, but thou are sorely lacking." The young Princess' words are harsh as Junior winces from them "Only one successful strike brother? Disappointing." The effect of her opinion shows as the big brother looks down looking a bit depressed.

With a frown of his own David defends the child he is helping "So what? One strike can be all you need." Junior looks up surprised as the Teen counters the young lady's words "And so what? Everyone has a time where they weren't exactly the greatest. I mean when I was starting I couldn't even touch the people I was placed against." He smiles at Junior reassuringly.

"The fact you struck someone far above your abilities that quickly means that you have a great amount of potential, so don't forget that." With the encouragement the boy smiles more confidently even as Minnie scoffs before standing up and leaves with Lupus following her closely. She has a sad look on her face that David sees for a brief moment before she is gone, but he doesn't let that distract him as he files the scene in the back of his mind.

"You are improving Junior." Both of the males immediately look over to the Queen since getting a complement from her is a rare occasion for most "But you must be much stronger for what is coming." With her cryptic warning been said she follows her daughter out of sight, and when they are both gone Junior lets out a sigh of relief as he goes over to the edge.

David tries to figure out the warning for a brief moment before turning to the battle damaged area around him. He focuses his power a bit as he snaps his fingers causing all signs of damage to disappear before joining the child he is 'training' at the edge of the Roof and looks out at the endless expanse of lava before them. A silence envelopes both of them as their minds are preoccupied on similar yet different problems they are being plagued with.

For David it is the fact that he still hasn't gotten the information he was looking for yet. He hadn't planned on staying in Hell for more than a day at most, but that has been stretched out into nearly a week. While he was able to- somehow- contact the Mansion with his phone and inform them of the situation the Genetic experiment can't help but wonder if everything is ok back home. Especially if Ari is truly still alive. The thought of the Wolfman still being around after everything they had thrown at him pisses him off, but it also makes him worry more since he isn't certain anyone back home could stop his old enemy.

In Junior's case his troubles lie with his family and his 'friend'. He can't help but notice how tense things have gotten with his younger sister, and with their relationship finally improving this is jarring for him. True, his sister may have held him in a higher regard then most Sisters consider their brothers, but he did enjoy his time with his sibling. Then there is the issue with his Mother. She seems to be plotting something, and even though he is a young child he knows that when his Mother plots something it will most likely be devastating to the balance of all things. With a shiver he recalls how angry she looked when he defiantly stood his ground against her for Mimi.

Mimi, that's an entirely different issue that confuses him. True, he has never really had any friends- besides his sister- but he does know that Friends look out for each other; however, no matter how hard he tries he can't seem to gain the girl's trust. She keeps on trying to rip off his skull and bite off his Nergaling's tentacles. Maybe he should just be patient. Especially since he knows some of what happened to her in her younger years. The memory of seeing his friend as a human watching everyone she knew be killed by her 'Father' makes his eye sockets narrow into a harsh glare. How he wishes he could go and strike down that bastard, but he knows he doesn't have nearly enough strength to do so.

With the silence threatening to consume both of them David decides to look over at the boy next to him. He raises his eyebrow at the harsh glare the enormous pool of Lava before them are getting "You know you are getting stronger with each match we have." The words break the silence as Junior is startled out of his glare and thoughts.

"Huh?" Smiling slightly at the boy's confusion the older male merely chuckles before explaining "I can feel it. Your strength, skill and overall power is increasing every time I fight against you." The child blinks before looking back out at the fiery lava before them.

It takes a few moments but the child asks quietly "Do you really think so?" The doubt in the boy's voice is obvious, and that makes David smiles as he is reminded of several people he knows including himself when he was younger "I'm certain of it." He says those words with unbreakable confidence, and he can see the effect it has as the young reaper's mouth twitches into a small smile.

Pleased with the look the Teen grins as he ruffles Junior's hair causing some protest from the boy as he flails his arms to keep the older boy's hand away from his head, and as the young boy fixes his hair David laughs in amusement. Soon the younger of the two breaks into a grin feeling a bit better about his situation- even if it might be temporary.

While David is laughing Junior catches a glimpse of the sword that the Teen used earlier in defense and blinks as his mind wanders back to the memory of his Nergal made claws being melted away "Hey David?" The teen gives a content hum to signal that he heard him so the boy carefully asks his question "Why do you have that sword if you can make one with your powers?"

The question causes some pause for the Teen before smiling again as he draws the weapon with a flourish "This blade is special to me and many others." Junior listens to him while looking upon the blade as light shines off of it, and with a closer look of it he can see that the weapon is kept in pristine condition. Even the added details of texture on the cross guard and eagle's head as the pommel seems to be brand new, but he still gets a feeling of history behind the weapon that makes it seem ancient as well as powerful.

Noticing the look of interest on the young skeleton's face the teen decides to ask "Do you mind hearing a bit of history Junior?" The future reaper gazes more on the blade before nodding. The Avian American smiles softly as he holds the blade casually but carefully by his side while he organizes his thoughts.

"This blade is unique for many reasons Junior," As David begins Junior gives him his undivided attention causing both of them to miss a figure flying silently beside the Castle's walls as the older boy gets lost in the rich history he is about to tell "It's history begins in the Middle Ages as it is wielded by a Master in the Art of Assassination. The one that used this blade proved to be a prodigy as he quickly climbed the ranks before becoming the youngest Master to even this date."

The figure seems to find an entrance beside one of the skull sockets the castle is modeled with, and it enters undetected by anyone "In his long life the Assassin kept this blade by his side as he took on his former Master, rebuilt the Order of the Brotherhood, exiled from his home and even when he returned to free his home from the new corrupt Brotherhood." Unaware of the possible danger that is now in the Castle the two boys continue with the History of the Blade.

David brings the blade up to the light as he examines it himself "However, it wouldn't follow it's wielder to his death as the Assassin gave the blade to his Son to be guarded and used for the betterment of Mankind." The young reaper looks entranced as he listens to the tale as he finds himself interested in this weapon.

"Nothing particularly amazing happened with the blade for hundreds of years until a new Assassin came across it. That Assassin knew of the History behind the blade and used it against the forces of the Templar forces in Italy and Rome adding to the legend of the sword, but after being risen to a Master Assassin himself and rebuilding the Brotherhood he decided to bestow the honor of using the blade to one of his recruits." The Teen grins widely at the memories playing in the forefront of his mind.

David chuckles as he turns to face Junior with his blade hand casually going to his side "He organized a tournament to determine who would wield the ancient weapon, and anyone who could prove themselves the best would wield it." His smile fades into a small frown as he recalls the next part "The tournament quickly turned into a problem as a certain recruit was sabotaging his opponents to get his hands on the blade."

Junior frowns at the thought of someone conning and cheating their way to the top for such a valuable weapon "At the end of the tournament a recruit that wasn't quite new, but also wasn't all that experienced squared off against the cheating contestant. Unsurprisingly, the recruit was also sabotaged with a dose of poison that would normally make a full grown man become violently ill," The Teen's frown twitched into a small grin as he continues the tale "But that recruit wasn't exactly normal."

With a look of surprise at the choice of words the young reaper listens "The poison didn't make the recruit violently sick, but it did make him much weaker than normal. Despite that the recruit took on the cheating bastard, and promptly got beaten down harshly. The Recruit refused to go down that easily though and kept on getting back up until a harsh swing to the head knocked him out cold." David winces at that as he rubs the side of his head.

"So did the cheating Recruit get the sword?" The teen grins as he remembers what he was told "Nope! Turns out the Master Assassin was aware of the other Recruits cheating and got into the ring himself before taking down the cheating bastard hard then stripping him of his rank and status as an Assassin." The two of them share a grin before David finishes the tale "The recruit that fought despite being poisoned gained the Blade due to his tenacity and the fact he actually fought his way to the top."

With a smile on his face the Teen points to himself with his thumb "I was that recruit. My Mentor gave me this Blade and told me of the History that I am telling you now." Bringing the blade in front of his eyes again David quietly says "He told me to use this blade and protect it at the same time….. I swore that I would."

Junior blinks as the older boy's expression turns into a mixture of reminiscing and seriousness, and while he didn't want to interrupt him the Skeleton found something to be off about the information that he just received "But if it is just a Sword then how did it melt away my claws earlier?"

The question brings a smirk to the Assassin's face as he sheathes the blade once more "Well in order to keep my promise I did some work on the sword and made it much more durable than before." His smirk turns into a sheepish grin as he admits something important "Also….after a meeting with a certain ancient Vampire I found that I didn't really have anything to combat demonic forces so I….got the blade blessed by a priest."

The future Reaper's eyes widens as he looks at the sheathed blade again "That is a Blessed Blade!?" His exclamation is answered by a smile and a nod before Junior distances himself from the weapon. Pretending not to notice David looks out over the Ocean of Lava once more before commenting "I think we've spent enough time out here. Let's head back inside."

The two of them go into the Castle with Junior muttering something about being lucky to still exist while the two of them don't know what is soon to come.

**One more chapter is complete! I guess this is more of a filler chapter really, but it had some plot and I managed to do something while I'm sick! Yes I am sick. I will spare you the details, but I will say that Stomach Acid can really hurt your throat.**

**Continuing on: I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far because I am enjoying writing this. I hope to include some more important characters in the next chapter and get the plot of this mini-story going!**

**Also thank you to NW again for giving me Feedback, and Myst for helping me get the characters down better.**

**With nothing else needing to be said, I will See Ya! Bye!**

**~DeathOnWings1203~**


	60. Grim Tale to Tell (Part 6)

**Hello everyone! It is time for the next chapter where the plot actually kicks in! Sort of! Eh, we'll see what happens when it happens.**

**Disclaimer: I **_**still **_**only own my own Ocs and nothing else. If you have been told otherwise then you have been lied to. Never trust that person again. EVER!**

Within Castle Grim's hallways several patrols make their rounds through the enormous building. Each one is armed and ready to take on any threat that comes before them, but in order to do that they first need to find a threat. In that area they are failing rather miserably as a figure in the shadows careful watches as two more guards walk straight past it, and with silent movement the intruder slips by without incident.

The person's face is concealed beneath the dark green hood of its jacket while a floating ball of blue flames with eyes follows behind looking rather tense and worried. The leader's brown boots make little noise as they come to a stop at the end of the hallway before the concealed figure gestures for the flame ball to scout ahead, and with a nod of its head (body?) the ball of living flames floats up before rounding the corner. The unknown person presses itself against the wall to make itself stand out as little as possible as the intruder waits.

When the sentient flame ball returns it gestures to the next hallway as a signal it is clear. They both continue onward deeper into the castle with their goal in mind: Free their captured companion. A lot is at stake for these two as they have defied their land's ruler in this daring rescue attempt, but to the leader it would be all worth it to make sure their companion is safe. In fact it practically means everything to the leader.

They soon reach an inner section full of doors stretching down the hall, and after a brief look around for patrollers the hooded figure gestures to the doors. The two split up as they systematically search each room for their target. Gently turning the first knob the intruder opens the door silently while peering inside, but the inside is a simple room with the only noticeable feature being the Holy Bible ironically being in full view on the nightstand. Ignoring the question of why the Bible would be in hell of all places the figure closes the door and continues on.

One by one each room is searched and each one proving to be the wrong one, and halfway through the sound of footsteps echoing through the hall startles both of them causing them to enter different rooms and quickly close them. The leader controls her breathing as she listens to sounds beyond the door as the steps are getting louder as people approach the hallway of doors.

The intruder strains her hearing as she tries to figure out if they are coming this way or just passing by, but all she manages to do is catch is the people's conversation "..ould I do? I don't want us to just drift apart." The voice sounded like one a young boy would have, so logically it would have to be Grim Jr. since there are no other male children staying in the Castle.

However, the next voice catches the intruder off guard as it sounds like a boy in his teens that happened to be on the deeper toned spectrum "Well, to be honest there are multiple things that I could tell you to do, but I won't tell you." The hooded figure realizes that they are only getting closer as the blunt statement is getting louder.

Stepping away from the door it slowly backs up further into the room before searching for any suitable hiding spots "What? Why won't you!?" In the person's frantic search it missed the movement behind it before its hood is pulled down roughly. Yelping slightly in surprise the intruder spins around revealing her features to her assailant.

The girl's pure white face has a look of a startled animal with her emerald eyes widen considerably and her flaming eyebrows raised high in shock. Her orange hair sways slightly from the sudden turn even though it is kept bounded by two pink hairbands instead of being draped down her completely black skin, but her shock turns into stunned happiness with a tinge of sadness as she takes in the sight before her. The very person she was looking for looks back at her with her own slightly widened ruby eyes with her long black hair just settling on her back after she stepped back.

"Mimi!?" The intruder whisper screamed in shock before taking in the rest of the girl. Instead of the usual red skinned devil look her friend normally has due to the connection to her powers, but it seems Mimi's powers have been stolen as she has a pale human complexion. The metal 'chakra gem' she burned onto her skin is still there on her forehead, but even her clothing seems to have been changed as the demonically powered girl has on a French maid ensemble with purple frills and highlights. To further prove the assumption that the girl has lost her powers is the fact that instead of lobster claws she has stumps wrapped in bandages.

The differently demonic girl took this in with sad and concerned eyes before whispering "What did they do to you?" She looked up into the eyes of the captive she came to save and saw through the blank look her friend has to see the pain and sadness she is harboring, and without a second thought she brought the girl close to her for a hug while missing the conversation between boys have reached right outside the room.

That is until the hug she was about to give is interrupted by the door opening "- and as such should be solved by…your…self?" The older boy walking into the room trails off as he takes in the sight of the two girls about to embrace each other with the one that actually looked human having a blank look while the more demonic one has a look of startled fury directed at them.

The teen blinks in confusion for a few moments before commenting in a manner he hoped sound jokingly "No wonder she's pissed at you if you're hiding this inside your room." The silence that consumes the room afterwards shows that humor is not needed.

The four of them stare down each other with no one making any sudden movements. Mimi looked unfazed by anything while Junior looked utterly confused by the situation, but the intruder had a look of unrestrained furry with a hint of calculation behind it. Perhaps that is why David choose to focus on her instead of the one she came to meet, and with his examination of her he noticed her right shoulder slowly slumping down as if she is moving her arm. Narrowing his eyes the teen subtly moves his right hand towards his hip.

For a single moment everything stays still as the stare down continues, but in his confusion Junior begins to speak "Uh… Mimi who is-" In that split second both the intruder and the Teen draw their guns on each other before firing off a single shot at each other. Their aims must have been similar since the bullets collided in mid-air before ricocheting off each other and being sent off course. Smoke filters out from the barrel of David's silver revolver and the intruder's custom pink and gold pistol as the chaos is ignited.

Immediately Mimi pounces on Junior with her teeth bared before sinking them into the Nergaling Tentacle that came out to defend its host. As the Son of Death struggles against the former Devil girl the other two continue to fire against each other while the young girl takes cover on the other side of the bed, but the Teen just moves out of the path of the bullets before returning fire. The minimal cover is just enough to keep her out of sight as she returns fire, but they are mostly in a deadlock until the intruder sees Junior using multiple tentacles to bind and subdue the other girl.

"Mimi!" The cry gets Mimi and Junior's attention while the intruder aims at the young reaper, but before she could get a shot off a bullet goes through her lower arm. The impact jerks her arm while the pain makes her grip weaken on the gun sending it across the room while an ink-like substance spills out onto the floor. Mimi's eyes widen the slightest bit with a look a concern shining through her normal blank stare.

The intruder clutches her arm in pain before feeling the cold press of steel against her temple. Glancing over to the side she see the Teen pressing his Revolver against her with the hammer cocked back and his finger ready to pull the trigger "It is quite the bold move to try and sneak into the home of Death, but we'll get to that later," He presses it harder against her temple making sure that she can feel the barrel firmly as he inquires "Who are you?"

The girl's eyes flash in defiance for a moment before seeing Mimi's worried eyes, and with those eyes seemingly pleading for her not to do anything really stupid the intruder sighs "My name is….Chi," Immediately after revealing her name she swings her arm to try and hit the gun away as she exclaims "Now let us go before I kill you!" David merely raises an eyebrow at the demand as he moves the gun to avoid having it swatted onto the floor then back against her head again before she could try to throw a punch.

"Threating the person who has a gun against your head isn't exactly smart Ms. Chi." The calm remark seems to make Chi even angrier, but he wasn't going to let her have a chance to do anything "Now, since I'm now sure what to do with you..."

A few minutes later both Chi and Mimi are tied securely to chairs with the Teen testing the knot strength before stepping back and examining both of them while talking to Junior "Should we report this to your mother?" The young reaper shivers in fear at the idea as he imagines his mother's form of interrogation.

"M-maybe we should try to get some info before considering that." The older boy hums in thought as he considers the idea before taking in Chi's malice filled glare "I don't think this young lady would tell us anything if her glare means anything." The observation is noted by Junior who frowns at the fact they may have to hand both of them over to the Queen, but as he thinks for a solution he gets an idea.

Looking at the Teen he inquires "What about Minnie?" Confused about the seemingly sudden shift of conversation David looks at the young child while gesturing him to continue his line of thought "She might be able to get information out of…Chi without needing Mom."

The idea did have merits in the mind of the Teen since the young lady could be far more persuasive then them especially if she had the talents of their parents. As a plus this may get her to vent some of her unjust anger before she does something everyone would regret, but in the same vein she could go too far in the interrogation. A good interrogation is a balancing act between psychological warfare, physical violence and intimidation. Too much of any one of those three could either break a person's mind, make them too scared to do anything or even kill them, but with no other options for results other then take them to the Queen it would be a much better choice to do.

"Alright then… let's go get your sister then." He relents while walking towards the door, but before he leaves he turns his head to examine the two girls as well as the room around them. Once he is sure that nothing- at least that he could think of- could get them free he leaves with the young reaper.

"So where would your sister be anyways…" The teen's voice fades as they go farther and farther away from the room. The two girls sit in silence for a while before Chi tests the bonds of the rope around her wrists and bodies. She quickly found she couldn't move at all other than her wrists moving up and down, but she still has an ace up her sleeve. Glancing over at Mimi she locks eyes with her quickly since the former Devil Girl was staring at her for a bit.

Chi smiles reassuringly at her "Don't worry Mimi I'll get us out of here." Her companion tilts her head at the Daughter of Pure Evil but doesn't show any sign of doubt as she trusts her longtime friend. Near the bed the ink-like blood spilt from Chi's body begins to bubble and rise before starting to shift around. The substance forms into the body of a mouse with the main portion black while its underbelly is white, and the face of the mouth mimics Chi's perfectly.

The mouse-Chi scurries across the floor before climbing up on Mimi's chair. The feeling of something else on the chair makes the bound girl try to look over her shoulder with no success; however, she does feel something weakening the ropes. A few minutes later and the ropes fall off the former Devil Girl allowing her to get up, and when she notices the feeling of something crawling up her clothes she looks over to her shoulder and sees the mouse-Chi. While the girl does blink she shows no form of confusion or surprise as she just pats the mouse with her hand-stumps before turning to her still painfully bound friend. With a single snap of her jaws Mimi bites off the ropes holding her companion before being suddenly hugged tightly by Chi.

"I'm so glad I found you!" The daughter of evil exclaims while holding Mimi as tightly as she can, and even though she just wants to continue holding her she knows they are on a time limit "Alright, Captain Sparrow is hidden outside ready to get us out of here." While she informs her friend her mouse version goes out through the door to do some scouting.

Finally parting Chi takes a deep breath before gestures for Mimi to follow while remaining silent. She carefully opens the door and peers out, and when she doesn't see anyone near the room she slowly opens the door wider. Peeking her head out from the door Chi looks down both sides of the hallway before guiding Mimi out into the opening, and without a second thought they both rush through the hallways as quick and silently as they can.

On their way back to Chi's steed the living blue fireball joins them while looking very disoriented "Demongo! Where were you!?" The daughter of evil hisses at her original companion before he could reorient himself, but when he does he glares slightly at her while making sure she doesn't look his way when he does.

"Forgive me Princess, but when I went to hide the door behind me slammed shut sending me into cleaning supplies." The ball of flames manages to sound both irritated and respectful at the same time as the trio near their destination, but that doesn't stop Chi from starting to lay into him.

"You useless ball of demonic energy! You were supposed to help me find Mimi and instead you…" The girl trails off as they all stop at the scene before them. The hallway has been demolished in several areas with parts of the patrolling guards scattered everywhere. The once elegant carpet on the floor has been torn to spreads under some sort of assault and the walls themselves have claw marks etched into them through sheer force.

In the center of all this carnage stands a large imposing figure covered in fur. Even with the person's back to the three they can easily get a sense of blood-curdling murderous vibe from it while the coat of fur barely conceals the rippling muscles underneath. The feeling of power and murderous intentions makes the three back up until the shoes Mimi is wearing clacks against the stone making the figure instantly turn to them. The scar going down his eye only enhancing the terrifying effect of being discovered.

Chi scrambles to get her gun from her pocket, but she finds it empty. Frantically searching her other pockets she pauses when she remembers that she forgot to get her gun back in the Son of Death's room. Despite this she is still determined to protect her friend as she gets in front of Mimi, but she still feels a sense of dread and hopelessness as the person grins widely revealing the sharp spikes he would call teeth.

"Hello," His deep voice sends shivers of fear down Chi's spine as she crouches down into a shaking defiant stance while he walks towards them "Children."

**And Chapter over! I hope you did enjoy this chapter as well as this story since it is starting to pick up speed. Perhaps too much speed but still! Well not much to add here, so…**

**See ya later! Bye!**

**~DeathOnWings1203~**


	61. Questioning Immortality

**Hey everyone! I thought it was about time for a bit of an intermission from the main segment with an concept that has been going around in the back of my mind. So, in order to convey my own thoughts I'll have some characters give their own thoughts on the matter.**

**Disclaimer: Still only own my own Ocs, but you knew that already.**

People have pondered the meaning of life and death since they could first analyze the idea of ceasing to live. If one could die then what is the purpose of living? If one is allowed to live then why would someone die? It is a cruel idea that some higher power gave people the ability to exist on a physical plane only to have that ripped away at any moment, but religious people believe that the plan wasn't to let the mortal die at first. Instead, those who lived were going to live in paradise, but through a manner of temptation the privilege was torn from both Man and Woman allowing death to exist as part of a punishment for their mistake.

Joshua allows a small smirk on his face as he contemplates the Biblical tale of Adam and Eve. The original sin that doomed all of Humanity to a existence of suffering and repenting. It holds merit in his eyes due to the fact his position as Composer is only trumped by the Angels who watches his actions in Shibuya. For a brief moment he wonders if they have noticed he isn't in the city yet before continuing on with his thoughts- albeit with an amused smile on his face; however, his smile fades as he considers his own state of being.

In his rise to power as a player he had to die in order to enter the Reaper's Game, and while he did win the game with his partner he never did return to life. Instead he challenged the Composer of that time before defeating the powerful being with his partner, and with the defeat of the last one he rose to being the Composer with his partner becoming his second in command- the Conductor. The years can tend to blur as things became repetitive as people fought to live once more while others simply faded, but this still begs the question: Is the Composer immortal or is he simply already dead.

Perhaps he is stuck in a state in between mortality and immortality; however, if that is true then can he even be classified as something? On the other hand, people consider the idea of Immortality as existing forever and he certainly isn't ceasing to exist anytime soon. The conflicting ideas and the conundrum of his very existence brings a rare annoyed frown to his face as he finds that he doesn't truly know the answer.

¨Imagine that. Something I don't know.¨ Joshua muses for a moment before returning his thoughts on the prospect of Immortality ¨Perhaps some outside help would help.¨ His words reach only his own ears as he considers the idea. It would be a bit of a blow to his pride to seek help, but this concept could really plague him for quite some time. If anything he does have a lot of time to be plagued.

Joshua sends out a pulse of his power as he scans through the minds of the inhabitants of the Mansion all at once. He efficiently sorts through what is useless to him at the moment, what could be used later, and some amusing thoughts to go back to later before he feels a familiar sensation that irks him somewhat. The ancient vampire in the depths of the Mansion's underground section seems to be able to prevent him from reading his thoughts from time to time, but even when he can read his mind Joshua prefers to stay out of that maze of thoughts and knowledge.

Since Alucard has consumed so much blood from so many people his body is basically a storage place for a formidable army that exists in ceaseless agony. Their tormented thoughts ring out louder than the their host's does making it quite difficult to actually get a read on the Vampire; however, considering the time that Alucard has existed perhaps he has the answer that Joshua is searching for.

The nearly Godly boy shrugs as he mutters to himself ¨Might as well try to get a straight answer out of him.¨ Now with a destination Joshua jumps down to the floor with his body slowing down at the last moment before gently landing on the floor. Hands casually in his pockets he goes off to converse with to the ancient demonic force known as Alucard.

It doesn't take long for him to reach the entrance to the Vampire's room, but Joshua does pause for a moment as his body registers the demonic energy that is seeping out of the room. It would have made his skin crawl if his own power wasn't that of something more divine, so instead of pondering if this is a good idea he merely opens the door and walks into Alucard's domain.

¨Not many would just enter my room without permission boy." The deep voice of the eldest Vampire echos throughout the room making it seem impossible to locate the source, but to Joshua it is merely a cheap trick that failed to intimidate him.

With a smirk Joshua flips his hair back out of his face as he speaks ¨Oh forgive me. Should I also refer to you as your former title 'Vlad the Impaler'?¨ The remark should have got a bullet sent at his head; however, it seemed to have amused Alucard as he can be heard chuckling.

Unfazed by the laughter the Composer continues into the room until the reason he is here comes into sight. The original vampire can be seen sitting on a large chair that resembles more of a throne with a wine glass in his hand filled with a red substance. One could immediately assume blood, but on the table beside him is what looks to be a wine bottle along with his hat and strange orange tinted glasses. His piercing red eyes examines the intruder of his personal sanctuary with some interest while he swishes around the substance in his glass.

Eventually the two of them do lock eyes while Alucard inquires ¨Why have you disturbed my solitude?¨ Joshua smirks once more while his 'companion' takes a sip out of his glass. He will admit that it is rare for a being to actually make him feel a bit wary, but at the same time is a welcomed sensation that he had forgotten a long time ago.

¨I was thinking over an interesting concept in my mind, and I just thought that you might bring an interesting perspective to it,¨ The boy looks around as if looking for something as he continues ¨Unless you have something extremely important to do at the moment?¨ The sarcastic tone isn't lost on Alucard, but it only seemed to heighten his interest in Joshua. How long has it been since someone who can tell exactly what he is decided to challenge him? This could prove to be rather amusing to him.

¨Speak then boy.¨ Alucard once again stares into the unflinching eyes of the almost divine being in front of him as he speaks ¨I don't like my time to be wasted.¨ Even the eyes show no fear of his presence or power. The gateway to the soul is revealing nothing about the boy in front of him, and that only leaves more curiosity about him.

¨Thank you for your permission,¨ Sarcasm once more comes from Joshua as instinctively tries to get under Alucard's skin, but he just can't help it as it is apart of his personality ¨What is immortality to you?¨ The question brought a noticeable difference to the Vampire as he pauses while he was bringing the glass to his lips. Instead he puts the glass on the table beside him while an amused smile tugs on his lips.

The very idea of immortality is such a joke to Alucard and he makes that clear with his answers ¨It is a joke.¨ The simple answer certainly wasn't what Joshua was expecting as he frowns slightly, but before he could ask for a reason for that thought Alucard gives him his reason ¨The idea that something could never die is a farce. Everything can die, and by that nothing is immortal.¨ One of his gloved hands goes over his own heart as he grins revealing his extremely sharp teeth ¨Even I can and will die one day, but that will only happen at the hands of a human.¨

While the last part of that statement peaks Joshua's interest the rest of it seems unsatisfactory to him ¨So you believe that everything is destined to perish? Nothing will last forever?¨ In his own mind he does agree that all things crafted by mortal hands will fade over time, but for things beyond mortal grasp to fade as well seems against their very nature.

¨Of course. Nothing is truly immortal.¨ The reply is causal to the ear but it holds heavy implications that absolutely nothing can go on forever ¨Both you and I will perish. Just one of us will do so long before the other.¨ While he speaks Alucard tries to locate what about this boy is interesting him so much. No normal person could hold his interest for long, but those as bold and as unafraid as this child earns his attention for either being a fool or having a reason to not be afraid.

¨Well then, by your words even God himself will fade one day.¨ The idea of the being that created everything being destroyed is an interesting one to contemplate, but it is also just as dangerous as well as foolish to think about. Joshua pushes the thought aside as he notices that the floor seems to be being covered by a black substance with a dim fire-like outline. The substance just reeks of demonic power as it covers everything around them both.

¨I believe we both know that God is beyond destroying.¨ Alucard's reply has a tinge of excitement as he prepares the room to test the child before him ¨For something to become 'Immortal' it had to have been mortal once, and God transcends both of those things.¨ With a sudden flourish he swipes his hand out as is signalling for something to happen.

All across the room a multitude of eyes reveal themselves from within the shadows streaming from Alucard. Each one of them stares at Joshua as if trying to peer into him and figure out what exactly he is; however, the sudden appearance of the legions of eyes does nothing to the composure to Joshua except make him tsk in annoyance. Alucard's curiosity has increased quite a bit from the lack of reaction as this may be the first time someone hasn't at least gasped in horror at the first sight of them.

¨Was that really necessary? Their thoughts are trying to bombard me now.¨ Joshua states while having to focus at ignoring the now deafening stream of tortured thoughts that are trying to go into the forefront of his mind. It really is an annoying thing to hear so many people plea for mercy in a number of different languages, but it is even more annoying when it is inside your own head. There is no escape from the pleas when that happens.

Before Alucard could inquire about what Joshua meant the Composer suddenly reveals his Angelic Wings as they spread from his back, and accompanying the wings is a bright flash of divine energy that spreads throughout to room. In his mind the pleas turn into screams of pain as the beings within the shadows are burned away from the physical plane, and when the screams disappear the wonderful sound of silence remains allowing Joshua to hear his own thoughts. A side effect of revealing his wings though is the glow of light surrounding his body that illuminates the cold stone of Alucard's room.

¨That's better. I don't need their worthless thoughts in my mind.¨ With a smirk Joshua watches Alucard to see what he will do. His eyes seem to have brightened but the color has turned into a shade that could only be known as Blood red.

That act certainly was not expected from the being in front of him, but it answers some questions that Alucard had. The boy must have been questioning what he is just like the Police Girl had, but the Vampire's curiosity is still there as he examines the boy with more of his power unlocked. This kind of power certainly explains why he walked into his domain with no sense of fear, and it would also explain why he would also try and get someone who seems much more powerful riled up. The sudden power reveal also reveals the reason behind the question.

Alucard begins to chuckle lowly before it turns into some small laughter, but before long it turns into something that could only be described as maniacal laughter. That laughter manages to send a chill up even Joshua's spine as it gives a sense of overwhelming power and an unhinged mind wielding that power. At the same time it also irks Joshua as he frowns at the laughing vampiric force of destruction.

¨What exactly is so funny?¨ Joshua asks the former lord while subtly trying to scan his mind to see what he might have planning. The move does nothing as the torrent of voices from Alucard's victims seem to be in an uproar as if they somehow witnessed what Joshua did. Some were begging harder for release while others seemed to be begging to be kept away from the Composer, and overall it is just a confusing cyclone of thoughts that the 'god' of Shibuya has to pull away from.

Alucard slowly stops laughing but he has a sickening grin across his face that just screams insanity ¨Oh I was just admiring how much we apparently have in common.¨ His grin widens as he explains the conundrum they both seem to have ¨We are neither mortal nor Immortal, but rather we are stuck in between. We have not ascended above mortality as we can both can die, but at the same time we are not mortal as we can not die natural deaths.¨ The Vampire's grin turns into a smile as he delivers a final message ¨We can only hope that one day a Human will end our suffering. For only a human can kill a monster whether it be Demonic, ¨ At that he gestures to himself ¨Or Angelic.¨ At that he gestures to Joshua.

For the first time in quite some time Joshua seems to be lost on what to say. He has no sarcastic comments to that, no cutting remarks to inflict, no words to goad, and nothing to dispute what was told to him. He simply can only mull over these words in order to figure out every possible meaning they could hold, but he can't help but see the truth in Alucard's words. The only person who could defeat the Composer is a Human who wins the Reaper's games and confronts him, and as such they are the only one's capable of ending Joshua.

This really annoys him for some reason as he can't seem to accept that even with all the power at his fingertips, the power to create and destroy the city many times over effortlessly, he would still only be ended by a single player of his own game. Someone would have to best him in both power and brains to win against him, but even with his arrogant nature he feels a tinge of something cold deep within his heart. A feeling that hasn't been felt since his own death long ago.

Fear.

How can he feel fear against people who are so incompetent and powerless? A thought worms its way to the forefront of Joshua's mind that maybe it's because he was once one of those people and he still won. He immediately shoves the thought aside while turning on his heels towards the exit of the room. He lazily raises a hand to wave bye to the vampire behind him while his wings vanish in a flash of light leaving feathers falling to the ground behind him.

¨Thanks for the enlightening chat, but I think I need to find someone who actually knows what they are talking about.¨ Joshua comments while he gets to the door, but before he could leave and try to extinguish this unwanted feeling Alucard's voice echos to him once more.

¨One day you will long for the Human that will be able to put you down from your endless existence. Just as I do.¨ The words affect the Composer more than he would like to admit as he grits his teeth. The chill in his heart and up his spine return once more, but he ignores it with an air of indifference as he leaves closing the door behind him.

Within the room Alucard has risen from his chair as he walks over to one of the feathers left behind from the boy. They still hold some divine power as they glow with the same unearthly light that Joshua did with his wings out, but the vampire still reaches down and picks it up as he examines it. The inners of his trench coat turn the same as the shadows that covered the room with several eyes appearing and fixing their gaze on the feather. With that act he lost some of the souls within himself, but the cost was well worth the discovery.

The feather burns against his hand while the arcane circles on the back of his glove glows brightly ¨We are much more similar then you will ever want to admit child.¨ He laughs lowly while clenching his hand into a fist over the feather ¨You will become just like me one day.¨

The ominous laughter coming from within the room echoes throughout the underground pathways and reaches Joshua's ears as he starts to climb up the stairs to the ground floor of the Mansion. His teeth clench as he gets a determined glare, and with each step he goes faster up the stairs until he reaches the light before him.

¨You're wrong,¨ His words reaches only his own ears, but he feels the need to say it anyways if only to convince himself ¨You're wrong you architec piece of dead history.¨ With a deep breath Joshua composes himself while straightening his posture and bringing his normal smirk back onto his face.

¨I have someone to keep me sane.¨

**Yay for finally completing a chapter that isn't apart of the Grim Tales segment!** **I was thinking on about Alucard's view on immortality a while back and it suddenly came to me that Joshua is technically in the same boat as him.**

**He would have to be defeated by a player (who are humans), is far more powerful than almost anyone else in his universe, and he did kind of go insane in the past by nearly destroying the city of Shibuya because of its people's selfish desires. He won't do that now because of his friends and especially because of Rhyme.**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I will See Ya Later! Bye!**

**~DeathOnWings1203~**


	62. Painful Similarities

**Hello Fanfiction and/or Archives of Our Own, but most likely Fanfiction for the majority of you guys. I'm back with another drabble that has nothing to pertain to the Grim Tale portion of this Fic. If you're angry with that then please file a complaint, if you don't care then do whatever you want (provided it isn't illegal), and should you just want me to get on with it... well I will when I want damn it!**

**That being said let's get on it.**

**Disclaimer: I only own my own Ocs and sort of own the idea where this came from. Everything else belongs to other people. **

Throughout the Multiverse there is an infinite number of Universes that can be similar yet at the same time different from other Universes. Similar people, similar actions, similar choices, but in each universe there is at least one difference from other Universes. Perhaps in this Universe a person has a choice between having a chocolate bar or having a salad, and in that instance a branch in the timeline is created based on that choice. In one direction that person choose to have the chocolate bar, but in the other the person decided to have the salad.

This is the nature of the Multiverse as its entire existence is dependent upon the choices that every single person makes. Ranging from small choices to life changing decisions, each choice made creates another universe where things could be slightly different or jarringly so; however, despite that sometimes people from different Universes can be rather similar to the point a person can suspect that they could be each others counterparts. This can be rather unlikely due to the, already practically infinite, variety of people that can live in a Universe at any given time, but sometimes it can be hard to not notice the similar traits.

For instance, at first glance Vriska Serket is a rather mischievous and overly confident person who loves to create some conflict for her amusement. Some of these things can be pranking, messing with people, or just generally being herself; however, should one dig deeper into her psyche- or past- they could find that this troublemaker personality could be a front created by an insecure girl in order to gain more confidence in her actions. She could actually be a bit more fragile than people suspected as she tries her hardest to aid those who she calls friends, or to right the wrongs she never meant to make. Redemption may be what this seemingly prideful girl wants the most.

Now if we were to examine the Schnee Dust Heiress, Weiss, alongside Vriska what would one get? Perhaps a connection of pride and confidence, but beyond that there seems to be no other similarities- except maybe a temper. However, if one were to delve deeper into this girl's mind they would find uncertainty, a wounded psyche, and a person who hasn't emotionally developed well. Her time learning from her family what it means, to them, to be a Schnee has left this girl frigid and harsh to the world, but inwardly she desires companionship and the warmth another can bring. Weiss's upbringing makes it difficult to convey that though, so she hides herself behind a nearly perfect mask that protects what remains of her heart while encasing it in ice as a side effect.

The only thing comparable seems to be their false bravado as well as the fact they hide themselves right? Well, try taking a closer look. Vriska's race has never had parents but rather they had creatures known as Lusus that protected, raised, and cared for the young until they're of age; however, Vriska's Lusus was a unique one. It basically resembled a gigantic spider that towered over building, and it was always hungry. No matter how much it ate the creature was never satisfied, and its prefered food was Trolls. So when the young Vriska was old enough an ultimatum was given to her: either feed her Lusus other beings of her race, or get eaten herself.

At such a young age she was forced into a do or die situation that caused psychological harm to the child causing a form of vulnerability that only comes with the fear of dying. In this state of vulnerability Vriska came up with a plan to join a dangerous game that is known as Flarp- which is basically a much more dangerous version of Live Action Role Playing- that would further influence her personality. Her introduction to this was combined with her reverence of her Ancestor, Marquise Mindfang, helped create the confident front as she crafted an alternate personality in her games based on her Ancestor.

In Weiss's case, she was born into a family that could arguably be the most influential, as well as powerful, in her world. The Schnee family has controlled most of the world's dust supply for generations, and is also known as one of the biggest offenders against Fanus Rights for the poor work conditions and questionable practices. This has obviously given the Schnee's at least a few enemies, and now we put a young girl who will be mostly molded in her younger years into this situation. The situation could be -lightly- called controlling as she would be forcibly introduced into the Family's version of correct and incorrect ideals, thoughts, mannerisms, practices, so on and so forth.

However, the freedom of the human spirit can lead to interesting anomalies that could not have been foreseen. In some way the young Schnee had failed the expectations of the family name she holds, and as such she would be brought into line with punishments and told to do better. This would repeat over and over again until the idea that she is a failure is engraved into the young child's mind, and this idea would only become more and more deeply embedded with each scolding, punishment, and failure to meet her family's expectations; however, it would also embed the need for approval that children want from their parents or guardians.

This need would bring forth a perfectionist mindset that would dominate Weiss for the rest of her life as she drove herself to be as perfect as she can be in everything she does. Again this would prove to bring strife and hurt to the Heiress as now both her own conscience and her family would strike her down in everything she does, and in turn it would fuel the desire to be perfect more creating an never ending cycle that she alone could not break. In order to be the perfect child that her family requires she crafted a carefully made mask that they could be proud of. A mask of rigid perfection, harsh verbalization, and praise to the Schnee name.

Both of these women were forced into impossible situations at a young age that helped mold them into the people that others see today, but underneath the facades they both long for things to be different. One wishes to right the wrongs that she has made as well as aid those she can call friends, and the other wants to be her own person as well as receive the warmth she was denied as a child. They are both similar in many ways that the others can not see by looking only skin deep, but at the same time they are also very different in some crucial ways.

With the death of her Lusus by a freak rockslide, and guillotine decapitation, Vriska was freed from the constant pressure that her guardian gave her. Although her upbringing was still shown in the actions she will make, she is essentially now her own person that could do whatever she desires. The liberating experience brought forth a new personality trait that would affect her for years to come: Vriska will do what she thinks is best. The belief that she now knows what is best over all others would prove to be a faulty and dangerous trait to have, but at least she could have the opportunity to learn from her mistakes.

In the Heiress's case, the opposite is happening as the pressure from her family is increasing with each passing day. The need to be perfect is only increasing with each demeaning assessment of her actions from her own mind as it cruelly whispers that she is failing her family at all times. She is being restricted further by the mental shackles that her family has created in her mind, and she would be powerless to do anything against it if it wasn't for the team she is in. The Heiress is fortunate enough to be in an understanding and caring team that is just about as different from the teachings from her youth that can the situation can be. They counter that tiny voice in her head with praise that she has never received, thanks for her skills that has helped them numerous times, and the warmth a family should have.

With her team helping her the last vestige of her will is growing once more as she feels that her choices are her own and not her family's imprinting. She feels that she can have her own ideas for the future once more, and despite it being influence by the want to become the CEO of the Schnee Dust Company she wants it in order to change it and make it better instead of following the standards her family has forced onto her; however, that idea is still in danger as her family's presence is still felt sharply from the eyes of those who judge her based on who she is related to, her family's actions outside of her school, and the fact that she would return to her home for her 'vacations' as well as after her graduation.

She must stand firm against the influence her family would try to effect her with, and with some perseverance she may be able to keep her dream alive. This will only happen though with the aid of her teammates and the strength of her own spirit. The future may be bright for her yet.

These two are similar in many ways, but are also just as different. Their upbrings aid in tracing how these two act as well as the masks they have, but crucial events at specific times has influenced them just as much. Vriska was able to embrace freedom with her guardian's death, but Weiss remains under the influence of her family. The rigid stature of perfection and the exhilaration of freedom affects them in many ways, yet despite it all they still have hope for the future.

These are the painful similarities of two different residents of two different Universes. Perhaps it is merely coincidence, but maybe it is something else that brought them to live under the same roof. That is something only the future can tell.

**Wow... I have no idea where this went in the end. I think I was trying to draw the similarities of these two seemingly extremely different characters to light, but in the end I think I was rambling on about the exact same thing. Oh well... I do hope you guys enjoyed the chapter regardless!**

**So, I will See You Later! Bye!**

**~DeathOnWings1203~ **


	63. Clash of Fists

**Before starting I must admit that this is inspired by the upcoming DeathBattle between the lovely Ms. Tifa Lockhart and the Blonde Brawler of team RWBY, Yang Xiao Long. Since this Fic has addressed both Yang and Tifa at least once each in different chapters I suppose I can attempt to write a fight between them.**

**On that note I am very sorry for the sloppy work you are about to read...please forgive me.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tifa or Yang. They belong to Square Enix's Final Fantasy franchise and Rooster teeth's RWBY anime respectively. Wow this is the first time I have ever gotten specific in what characters and what fandom they are in... neat.**

It started out simple enough: The two happened to meet each other inside the Mansion and started to talk. It could be argued that it would have happened eventually as one lived in the vast house and the other like to visit from time to time with her love; however, the incident in question was caused on a bad move from the Blonde Brawler's part. She is known as a party girl who enjoys the thrill of many things, but she is also a bit of a flirter. When she saw someone like Cloud standing by himself in the back leaning against a wall she may have thought that she could enjoy herself with a bit of playful flirting.

However, as she started the other girl came back to Cloud from wherever she had been, and the sight that greeted her wasn't exactly a welcomed sight. The angsty swordsmen did look a bit uncomfortable with the well developed teen making some playful advances on him, but the main view she saw was some young lady deciding to try her luck with a person that she had spent years waiting for him to finally wise up to what she had been feeling. Sure, slamming the palm of her hand on the wall between the two of them may have been the wrong thing to do, and maybe tell the girl to walk away may have been a poor choice of words.

Well this entire situation really could have been avoided if common sense was used; however, since common sense was apparently thrown out the window then the only thing left to do was to settle the matter, and what better way then the method that both of them have grown accustomed to? The two of them met in the battle room merely ten minutes later ready to take each other on.

On one side stood the well loved powerhouse of the Rwby team with her sunglasses on and a grin on her face. On the other side stood a beautiful woman with long dark brown hair that flows down the back of her black zip-up vest and black shorts. The woman pulls on the black leather gloves around her hand to make sure they're on there tight before pounding her fist into her open hand before stepping forward with the short duster attached to her shorts flowing behind her. Her chestnut eyes are narrowed into a fearsome glare as she readies herself.

The older woman gives her opponent one last chance to give this up ¨Last chance to back out. You going to take it?¨ The blonde across waves off the offer before rolling her neck and getting ready herself.

¨You think I'm just going to turn tail? Please, don't know me.¨ Yang's reply is emphasised by her bracelets expanding down her arms and encasing her forearms. For a brief moment some shells could be seen within the mechanization of her gauntlets before being covered in the golden metal of the Ember Celica.

With a smirk the fiery fist fighter couldn't help but taunt her opponent a bit ¨Besides shouldn't you be the one backing down? I think you're a bit past your prime here lady.¨ Seeing the woman narrow her eyes and clench her fists Yang couldn't help but let her smirk grow a bit.

¨The name is Tifa, not lady and I'll show you that I'm still very well in my prime.¨ The motherly fighter of Avalanche replies with a bit of venom in her voice as they both set into their fighting stances.

They both stare at each other daring the other one to make the first move, but neither make their move until Yang suddenly throws a punch at the air. Her punch is followed by the sound of her darling Ember Celica firing a round of kinetic energy straight at Tifa. The older woman quickly rolls forward out of the way before dashing at her opponent who is firing off several more of the rounds. As Tifa weaves in between shots each one of them explode upon impact with whatever surface they collide with, but once close enough she stomps her front foot down into a sturdy stance while twisting her hips as she throws her punch to give it extra power.

Her punch only hits air though as Yang leans far enough to the side for the fist to miss her face before slamming her own fist into Lockhart's exposed ribcage while firing a round from her gauntlet. The combination of the punch and explosive ammo sends Tifa back, but while most would be sent flying she is only sent back a few inches with her shoes squeaking against the metal floor. A singe mark can be seen on her torso, but the member of Avalanche doesn't seem to be bothered by it as she gets straight back into the fight with a harsh fist to the gut.

This time she does strike her target as Yang doubles over slightly from the impact with the grin on her face never wavering. The blonde tries to strike back with another punch to the torso, but this time Tifa uses her other hand to deflect it towards Yang's body while cocking her fist back with her hips. Yang soon feels the impact of a trained fist striking underneath her jaw in a uppercut that rattles her head. She takes in stride though as she lashes out with her knee into Tifa's gut followed up by an explosive punch to the face that does send the fist fighter flying across the room.

Lockhart lands in a crouch with one hand against the ground and her body sliding a bit back from the momentum before striking out with her free hand at another kinetic round. When her hand hits the projectile it explodes creating some smoke as well as another singe mark on her knuckles, but when the small amount of smoke clears she didn't expect Yang to already be at her with her fist already going at her head. Quickly using her stretched out hand to swat the fist aside Tifa follows up with an elbow to the blonde's nose, and the sound of a satisfying crunch can be heard as Yang's nose is shattered. Pressing her advantage the brunette starts hammering her opponent's gut in the exact same spot over and over.

Each strike causing the blonde to double over a bit more before Tifa cocks her fist back and uses her hips to deliver a much more powerful shot to the gut that causes Yang to spit out some saliva as she gasps. With her opponent seemingly winded at the moment the older woman brings her foot around the blonde's before locking their knees together, and in one smooth movement she slams her arm into the huntress in-training's neck while shifting her leg back. The result of the move is Yang's head being slammed into the ground as she is taken down, and the crack against the metal is not a very pretty sound.

Standing above the young lady Tifa looks down at her with her hands on her hips ¨Are we done here?¨ The normal reply of groaning pain or begging for mercy is not what Tifa gets. Instead she gets a bout of laughter from the Blonde Brawler as she swings her weight towards her feet and gets back up with the same large grin she started the fight with except it is accompanied with a shimmering of the air around the girl.

The powerhouse of team Rwby seems to have gained some form of aura of heat as everything around her shimmers and her hair just seems to be glowing brighter ¨Not bad! But if you think that's all it's going to take than you still haven't realized I'm out of your league.¨ As she speaks she takes the sunglasses and flicks them aside before grabbing her nose and snapping it back into place without even a flinch of pain.

While she watches this Tifa backs up back into her fighting stance while considering the possibility that she may have taken this young fighter a bit too lightly, but she doesn't get much of a chance to think about that as she is forced to side step away from a fierce punch that the blonde delivers much faster than before. The strike also seems to have a force that wasn't there before as the she feels the air rushing by her ear from how close it came from hitting her. Tifa pushes the unwanted thoughts aside as she uses her new position to lash out with a roundhouse to Yang's gut.

Her kick does hit it's mark, but the reaction isn't the same as before as the blonde just seems to take the hit with ease before grabbing her leg and throwing her into a wall with far more power than her earlier attacks had. The impact shows this as her body bounces off the metal surface leaving behind a giant dent, but she manages to land on her feet with only her back leg bent into a nearly kneeling position. The fist fighter of Avalanche quickly fixes this as she sees Yang fire a round behind her and uses the energy to propel herself towards Tifa quickly.

The maneuver backfires as Tifa bends down into a sturdier stance and strikes out with a powerful punch that meets Yang's face with enough force to create a small shockwave. The combination of momentum and strength almost knocks the blonde's teeth out, and Tifa twists her hips further to angle her fist downward sending Yang into the ground beside her face-first. Her opponent doesn't stay down for even a few seconds as she jumps back up to her feet with the air shimmering around her more intensely. Yang just seems more excited then anything else as she starts rapidly striking at Tifa with even more power than before. The quick paced barrage keeps the brunette hard pressed to counter as she is forced to focus on deflecting punches until she lashes out with a strong front kick.

Xiao-Long's barrage pauses for a moment as her body registers the hit, but that is all Tifa needs as she takes the blonde by the arm before turning with her body against the younger woman's. Using her hips in combination of her arms strength she tosses the Brawler over her shoulder with enough strength to send her opponent across the room to gain some breathing room. As the powerhouse of Team Rwby crashes into the ground with a slight bounce the Fist Fighter of Avalanche finds herself breathing a bit too heavily for her liking, but she takes a couple of deep breathes while she can to even out her breathing.

She also shakes out her hands since they are becoming a bit numb from the force she is using just to deflect Yang's attacks. Obviously, the teen has some form of special ability that lets her to get stronger the more she takes a beating- which does explain why she let herself be elbowed in the face and punched into the ground during Tifa's last successful strike- and while the older woman would normally hesitate to resort to such methods, she is still feeling her anger fueling her as she calls upon the power of one of the small magical orbs within her arm.

When Yang gets back up with an even bigger grin on her face due to the adrenaline going through her body she sees her foe surrounded by a green light while her arms are crossed in front of her. Tifa breathes out as she concentrates her energy before letting her arms go down to her sides, and with one fluid movement she swipes her hand out in front of her. The effects of what she is doing isn't evident at first, but with the appearance of some sort of orange clock underneath her the idea becomes much more clear. Hoping to catch the brunette off guard Yang launches herself at her; however, her attack is a bit too late as the clock hands speed up greatly.

In the moment that Yang strikes the spot where Tifa was she was no longer there, and as soon as the impact of her fist against the ground creates a small shockwave the brawler feels the sensation of a hard kick to the face sending her tumbling back. In an instant Lockhart is back in front of Yang with a small smirk on her face before a barrage of quick paced strikes to the torso and head is upon Xiao-Long. Each strike seems to have the force of Tifa's attacks that involved her incorporating her hips for extra force, and while her semblance is flaring up in strength the strikes are starting to wear her down.

With a growl of anger Yang throws a powerful punch that has a controlled shockwave of its own just by throwing it. The attack failed though as Tifa effortlessly dodged by moving to the side then takes the opportunity to make sure her exposed ribs feel the rewards of her failed efforts. Lashing out with an elbow strike that could have struck her opponent's head the Blonde Brawler misses once more, but this time the side of her head gets to feel the consequences of her attempt. Despite the multiple misses and the sudden disadvantage of being much slower than her opponent Yang isn't through with the match as she suddenly crashes her fist directly underneath her.

Somehow the attack creates a wave throughout the floor that knocks the accelerated Tifa off her feet and onto her back while cracking her head on the metal. The collision with the ground makes her dazed and a bit disoriented that she tries to shake off, but the feeling of sudden weight on her stomach quickly clears that away. The sight of Yang grinning down at her ruthlessly with her hair almost on fire as the brawler straddles her stomach is not a very welcomed one, but the sensation of a powerful fist striking her cheek is welcomed even less.

Raising her arms to shield her face the brunette takes the brunt of the siege of strikes with her arms feeling like they're going to break from each punch. Gritting her teeth Tifa begins to shift her hips in the hopes of getting the teen off balanced. Yang seem undeterred though as she keeps her weight centered on her stomach while wailing away at her, but Tifa continues to try regardless as she watches Yang's movements through a small opening in between her arms. Each strike may be powerful but it seems in the teen's eagerness to cause some pain she is neglecting her own defences as each punch is cocked back behind her back to give the most momentum possible.

Glad to take advantage of this, the powerful fist fighter uses her temporary superior speed to jab out with her right hand just as Yang is pulling back her fist and coming in with the other. The result is a solid strike to the eye that sends Xiao-Long reeling, and with her focus on the pain involving her eye the blonde didn't notice Tifa grabbing her by her shirt until their situation is reversed. With Tifa on Yang's stomach she takes full advantage of her speed with a series of harsh punches that hit the teen's face before she could raise any defense. The teen's eyes close from the onslaught of pain, but she also feels another feeling other than pain: Power.

Now empowered due to her semblance being up to full charge Yang sends a fist straight through Tifa's barrage with enough strength to send the older woman high into the air despite the lack of momentum. The fist fighter manages to land on her feet but the powerful punch felt devastating to her as she holds a hand against the spot that is throbbing with intense pain. Despite the pain she manages to channel her energy once more into a different Materia that cloaks her in a bright green light. The pain fades to a manageable level and allows her to focus a bit better.

A sudden wave of heat gains Tifa's attention as she sees the teen before her. Her demeanor seems to have changed as the air around her looks to be almost aflame, but beyond that the powerhouse seems to be radiating power as she walks forward. Her stride is confident, her injuries seem non-existent, and her eyes are a deep red that shines with a desire to cut loose. It quickly becomes clear to Tifa that she needs to give her all in this fight unless she wishes to be completely overpowered.

Using the final moments of her Haste spell the brunette quickly casts one more spell that shields her body in a barrier that would- hopefully- let her take her foe's attacks better. With that out of the way Tifa stands proud as she walks towards Yang while clenching her fists. The two of them meet in the center of the room, and for a moment they stare at each other. They see if the person before them is truly a threat, if they should really cut loose, and if they can give it their all in this fight. At the same time they both step back into their stances ready to fight as they both deem each other a worthy opponent.

They both swing hard as they put their real strength into their strikes, and in one moment they both hit each other hard in the face. For Yang she finally felt some form of lasting pain when the strike hits as it goes past her semblance and into her own endurance, but for Tifa she felt as if a bullet train hit her right upside the face. The barrier over Tifa seemed to barely deflect the force as she grits her teeth in pain; however, when they both pull back their fists she notes, with a bit of satisfaction, that Yang's body finally shows a sign of their fight. It shows in the form of a large bruise on her cheek.

It must have been the first sign of damage she has had in a long time, but there is no time to think about that as Tifa ducks to the side to dodge another punch while giving a right hook directly into Xiao-Long's gut. The impact forces the blonde to double over with some blood spilling out of her mouth, and while the strike certainly hurt badly she could feel only excitement at the prospect of really cutting loose. Just as Tifa was about to follow up with a punch straight to the back of the head Yang gives a sudden rising uppercut to the jaw that was barely stopped from hitting the brunette's jaw due to the barrier she had.

The force of the strike sent the older woman straight up into the air, but she uses this to her advantage as she starts to spin forward in the air. As she was gathering momentum from her spinning Tifa keeps her foot out just as she starts coming down, but her axe kick is blocked as Yang catches her foot in between her crossed arms. Immediately latching onto Lockhart's ankle she pulls her foe to her as she throws a solid left hook causing the Fist Fighter's face to go straight into Yang's fist. Tifa's impact with the ground creates a large indentation of her body into the metal, but she manages to pry herself out just in time to roll to the side.

She barely manages to dodge the blonde's punch to where her stomach was, and luckily for her the Brawler's fist gets deeper embedded into the metal getting the hand stuck. Using this to her advantage Lockhart gives the teen a powerful strike to the temple that sends her toppling to the side, and somehow during this Yang's arm had slipped out of one of her gauntlets revealing her bare arm. Despite being partially disarmed the powerhouse doesn't seem fazed as she immediately gets back up onto her feet and back into her stance.

As she closes the distance between them Tifa throws a straight towards her opponent's solar plexus. Unfortunately for her, Yang steps to the side before trapping the brunette's arm in between her own arm and her side. Before the older fighter could try anything the teen had already started to strike her ribs, stomach, and face with strong punches that hurt quite a bit despite the lack of the huntress in-training's gauntlet. After taking a few hits Tifa grabs onto Yang's wrist and gives her a knee into the gut that forces the teen to loosen her grip on the Fist Fighter's arm.

Yanking her arm free, Tifa shoves her foe back a bit before giving her a roundhouse kick to the face, but she continues spinning while planting her foot back onto the ground while picking her other foot up. The second kick strikes Yang's cheek with the heel of her shoe, and the force of it makes Yang get sent onto her side. She refuses to stay though as she pushes herself back onto her feet with a defiant glare that Tifa returns with her own glare. Both of them start to trade blows with each other.

Each strike seems to crack each other's bones, every punch creates a surge of intense pain, and every collision makes their bodies cry out for rest. Neither would stop though until one of them would fall, so in a last bit gambit to end the match both of them throw everything they have into a single punch. Yang's punch collides with Tifa's cheek with enough force to completely shatter the barrier protecting the brunette, and Tifa's strike hit squarely into Yang's Solar Plexus with enough force to crack the blonde's ribcage.

Both of them felt the full force of each other's strength causing enormous amounts of pain to surge through their bodies and overload their brain. With too much to take on both ends, Tifa falls back feeling only pain while Yang falls onto her knees doubled over as she clutches her stomach unable to breath. Neither of them could continue the match any further, and just stayed there for a while until Ruby, David and Cloud found them staying in the same position they were in when the match ended.

No one won this fight.

**So, that's my interpretation of the fight that is coming up!** **I can't say who would win, so that lead to a brutal tie between the two of them. I hope you enjoy the match and I need to go.**

**See ya later! Bye!**

**~DeathOnWings1203~**


	64. A Better World?

**Hello people who decide to actually read this stuff! Those limited few... Thank you for doing so, but that doesn't have anything to do with this chapter. Anyways, the segment, Grim Tale to Tell, is still being worked on, but it's just going slower now... I'm working on it.**

**Instead of another part of the segment I will give you this!**

**Disclaimer: I only own my own Ocs. That's really it... I don't even have a dollar to my name. Unless I put some money in that Snivy plushie thing...hmm...I must check on this.**

What makes a world a better place to live in? That is the question that David finds asking himself one day on top of the roof of his home. He was having a rare moment of peace in the midst of the insanity that is considered normal around him when the random question popped into his head, and frankly it was a question that he could mull over for a while just because of the idea of a better place. As a genetic experiment of the Itex Corporation he has witnessed first-hand the depths Humanity can go into unethical, unmoral, and rather insane directions in the name of something.

At the same time, he has also been seeing the better part of human nature recently with each new person into the city Aura convinced him to make. It is an amazing sight to see so many people of different cultures, races, and beliefs work together to make a place where they can all make. In a way the city is the Multiversal version of american ideals: the right of freedom and equality for all. Not to mention the opportunities that is possible with being connected to an infinite number of diverse Universes, but the founder of the city can't help feeling some hesitation in the place he had a hand in creating.

In the Nation he was born in the same kind of ideals were glorified while being misused to create terrible things like the cooperation that took his humanity from him. True, no system has ever been perfect, and besides he truly believes that perfection is a mere illusion that cannot be reached. The ideal of perfection can drive people to always improve themselves in someway, but it will always remain out of reach as new flaws are revealed or created. So what should be done when those flaws come out in his city?

The teen chuckles for a moment as he shakes his head in amusement. His city? It isn't his city, and it never will be solely his city. The city would never have existed without his girlfriend anyways! Despite this people seem to believe that it is his city, and maybe that's why he is reflecting on how to make things better in his home. Shaking his to clear his thoughts, the Winged Teen gets his train of thoughts back on track with the original topic.

The flaws that could appear can be just as diverse as the people living within the city. Racism could rise up against certain people like those discriminating against Faunus in Yang, Blake, Weiss, and Ruby's universe. People with desire for power could make their start here, or a group of people wanting to create some new 'breakthrough' could try in the form of subjegating others to their experiments. Admittedly, that thought could just come from his own paranoia, but there is still a chance of that happening.

David sighs as his thoughts turn to the darker possibilities of people taking advantage of the freedom he wishes to share with others. Tyrants, dictators, genocide of specific types of people, civil war between the people, criminal enterprises coming to power are just some of the possibilities that could go so very wrong in places like this. He never even wanted this many people to know of his sanctuary, but now that the word is already out there the teen can only try to damage control when something terrible happens. Which brings forth the question: what can be done to protect the people?

He supposes he could 'evict' anyone encouraging racism towards another group of people, and he could also enforce some strict laws against acts that would cause trouble to the people of the city; however, neither of these ideas would work towards what place he wants his home to strive for. By limiting a person's ability to think or do things that they believe in would be against the very idea of liberty and freedom. Same could be said to getting rid of specific people since that would be a form of discrimination towards those people. The ideal that they are striving for is a place where everyone can be free to do what they feel is right and express themselves within civil limits.

Laws can be made to enforce what is almost-universally considered wrong such as stealing, murder, acts of violence, and other obvious offensives. Yet, specific laws are dangerous because they could have the opposite effect than what the City is striving for. Then there is the ever difficult religious angle that needs constant watch. In the experience of his original world some of the bloodiest and death filled wars were fought over conflicting religions, and some of them were just varying versions of one basic belief. He can already imagine the bloodshed that can derive from vastly different religions going against each other.

With a groan the Angel of Death rubs his temples to try and soothe the headache that is being caused from thinking about this. So many things can do so wrong, and those are only the things that could happen between people. What about the dangers that Nature could deal out? Disasters, diseases, plagues are only three troubling things that could happen, but since the Goddess of Nature from one Universe is living here perhaps that won't be a problem. Oh and let's not forget those that call themselves 'gods' or 'goddesses'. Conflict arising from, at minimum, two different being that consider themselves above humanity have be shown to be devastating for everything. Let Greek Mythology be a testament to that.

How could he manage to protect people from all of these threats? True, he has the ability to do anything as long as he understands it, but that doesn't mean he can do everything! There are things he simply cannot comprehend, acts that are too monumental for him to do, beings that just surpass his capabilities, and even if he could do something about it what about his Mental stability. David begun to teach himself to hide his issues and concerns only a few months after escaping Itex, and he has become quite good at doing so.

One of those issues is his mental state. Being experimented on, forced to kill others at a young age, and witnessing things that could make a grown man weep in terror isn't very good for a person's mental well being- or a person's well being in general; however, he still manages to conceal the fact he is almost always just one small nudge away from losing it entirely.

The Winged Teen pauses his thoughts for a moment as a new possibility presents itself: what if he is the thing that lays waste to everything they have been working for? What if he just snaps one day and goes on a rampage through the very haven that he created and just slaughters all before him? The idea makes him shudder in horror, but it must still be acknowledged as a possibility. Perhaps he should make steps to stop himself in the chance that does happen. It would have to be something powerful and deadly that could take him down faster than he could slaughter others. Whatever it would be would have to be able to target all of his weak points simultaneously to stop him as effectively and quickly as possible.

After filing that grim precaution in his mental to-do list the Genetic Experiment sighs as he looks over the city from his position. It looks so peaceful and safe from where he looks as everyone is going about their business. It just looks like people enjoying themselves or doing their jobs to the best of their abilities, and it seems so unreal. Thousands of people working together despite the differences between them as they escape whatever issues they had back in their own Universe for this fresh start. Perhaps that is what will make this place work better than others like it. The people already know what trials others must have gone through to come to this city, and that gives them a mindset to be kind and caring to others.

At that thought he scoffs in disbelief as he reminds himself that they just haven't revealed the harshness that everyone conceals within themselves yet, and at that depressing thought he frowns. Maybe he should try to think more positive and put some faith in the people living down there. After all Aura has reminded him time and time again that people are just as capable of doing good things as they are doing terrible things. Isn't he a testament to that idea? He was known as a creation stripped of his humanity who only can exist through the slaughter of those who got in his way, yet here he is contemplating how to further protect and improve the lives of people he doesn't really know.

How strange life can turn out sometimes.

The founder of the city turns to the roof's exist while wondering while he doesn't trust people to do the right thing more often, and as if to answer that question the floor beneath him shakes as it crumbles underneath him. The teen manages to land on his feet just as the heat of an explosion hits his back along with the loud boom that always accompanies it. Right after that is the sound of reprimanding as well as cries of fear as Bobobo, Don Patch, and Jelly Jiggler rushes past him with some missile launchers with his child chasing after them with a sword brandished in rage.

Oh yeah, that's why.

**I'm sorry this isn't as positive as it should have been. I was listening to the songified version of Kid President's speech and I just thought that my Oc might have some thoughts on the idea of making a world a better place. Then it went it's normal depressing direction, but I hope I brought back into a more positive** **light.**

**Also I would like to mention, again, that I am still working on the Grim Tales to Tell segments! If anyone is worried, for some reason, about that then don't. It will come out...eventually.**

**Anyways, I need to go again! See ya! Bye!**

**~DeathOnWings1203~**


	65. Training to Improve One's Self: RWBY

**Hi everyone! I'm back with another chapter to add to the list, and this time I'm aiming for a decent-sized chapter with Ruby and Weiss as the stars. Yeah, WhiteRose really is a comfort zone to me it seems, but it's a good thing for those who love this pairing. Everyone else though... I'm sorry.**

**With the apology out of the way, let's get started.**

**Disclaimer: I only own my own Ocs and nothing else. You can figure out who belongs to who later on your own time.**

Training is an essential exercise when becoming a fighter, and it becomes even more essential when it comes to becoming a Huntress. Throw in the fact you're in the most prestigious school for Huntress and Hunters then it becomes almost the most important thing you do other than studying for classes. The R and W of team RWBY train quite a bit with each other in order to learn the other's style of fighting as well as to come up with good combination moves to use in the heat of battle, and through their rigorous training it has become apparent that their fighting styles are quite different.

Ruby's style of fighting is a combination of fast paced slashes that can devastate an opponent instantly if given the chance while also combining a long range precision of her sniper rifle. With her precious Crescent Rose, the leader of the team can be situated in both long range quarrels and close range brawls; however, the finesse needed to use such a weapon cannot be there at all moments since exhaustion can bring even the best fighter to make sloppy mistakes- especially when using such a large weapon.

Weiss's form of fighting is a practiced style of precision strikes to disable opponents with stabs to crucial areas, or instant slashes for a line of distraction damages. With her mastery over her glyphs, the Schnee Heiress can unleash a variety of different attacks or effects to instantly flip a situation on its head, and with that comes the advantage of being the most versatile fighter on Team RWBY; however, with her lack of physical strengthening due to the rigorous training to correctly use her rapier Weiss can quickly be brought to her limits then removed from the fight as well.

There are other flaws in their fighting styles other than that such as Weiss' style being too strict in her style making it hard to be creative, or Ruby's reckless mentality in a fight as she throws herself into the battle far too carelessly. Despite these flaws their different fighting styles can work quite well together, but another issue came to light after another training session: they are both fighting the same type of enemy too much.

The Heiress realized that if they continued to only fight each other then they would only be prepared for people who used that style of fighting, and that would greatly diminish how prepared they would be for an actual fight. To solve this problem Ruby chose to go to the Founder of the Mansion in a request to help them.

¨So, you want me to help you prepare for any manner of conflict?¨ The teen asks in order to make sure he is getting the request right. The determined nod of Ruby made it clear that she is set on whatever course of action he decides could help them, and Weiss's words only echo this conviction.

The white haired girl looked at him with a determination that matches her partner as she speaks ¨In order to be better fighters we need to be ready for anything, and you have the resources to help us do that.¨ While the resource line made it sound more like a business transaction, David knows what they are talking about.

He knows the importance of being adaptable in a fight as his entire existence is a testament to the idea. People may think that his greatest advantage in a fight is the sheer power he can wield or the skills he has with weapons and magic, but without a doubt his greatest advantage is his power of reality. With that power he can adapt to almost any situation at hand with new methods and plans to defeat his enemy. The Winged Teen can perfectly understand the need to learn how to adapt, and as their friend he can only be happy to help them.

So, he gestures for them to follow him before going into the battle room where he takes up a spot on the far side of the room ¨If you want me to help you then I'm going to need to analyze your fighting styles more closely.¨ His casual tone as he stretches belays the preparation he is going through in his mind to closely figure out the areas they would need to improve upon.

¨In order to do that I am going to fight both of you at the same time,¨ After cracking his neck he turns to the two girls as they get their weapons ready before he adds as an afterthought ¨Just think of this as a training exercise if you have any reservations about this.¨ His words seem to have no change on their posture or demeanor as they seem set on fighting him with no reservations.

¨Now feel free to start whenev-¨ He immediately steps to the side as Crescent Rose's blade embedded itself into the ground he was just standing on while he snaps his foot around in a round house into Ruby's face. The impact sends the hooded girl flying across the room with her scythe still firmly in her hand, but before she hits the wall a black glyph appears in the path her momentum was sending her.

The glyph seems to catch her as she goes a bit beyond the magic-like inscriptions before being pulled back into the center of it. Letting her hand drop, Weiss releases the gravitational hold it had on her leader with an annoyed shake of her head as she sets into her stance with her rapier in a guarded position. Despite her partner's annoyance Ruby lands happily on her feet with a sheepish grin on her face as she holds her weapon in both hands ready to deliver some pain.

¨You certainly are eager Ruby, and hitting an opponent when he is distracted can be a good tactic; however,¨ David smirks slightly in amusement as he stands where he is with no effort to get into a stance or put up a guard ¨At least wait until I'm finished.¨

Allowing no response the Teen thrusts his hand out as he launches a Ki blast at the duo of White and Red. The two instantly split up to dodge the blast, and as the attack explodes against the area they were at they already started their counter-attack. Switching to sniper-rifle mode, Ruby starts firing bullets at her opponent in order to keep his attention and deal some damage, but the Genetic Experiment merely swats the bullets out of the sky as he boosts his body's power with his Ki. The attempted barrage doesn't last for long as he unleashes a torrent of white hot flames from his hand at the speedy huntress in-training.

The massive amount of flames forces Ruby to take to the air as she jumps up and fires down to propel herself higher in the sky, and David is all to happy to use that to his advantage as he draws his revolver from his right hip before aiming his sights down on the girl. His attack never starts though as a blast of ice hits his hand and freezes the revolver as well as his hand in a prison of ice as a side-effect. The sudden elemental attack forces the Teen's attention to the Heiress who has six small light blue glyphs surrounding her, and with a flick of her wrist they spray out an bombardment of sharp icicles.

Due to his natural weakness to ice the Reality controlling teen is forced to run ahead of the projectiles while feeling his hand turn numb from the ice, but with a channeling of fire magic to his hand the ice encasing it melts away allowing his hand to recover. With his hand freed he takes aim at Weiss this time, but once more his attack doesn't get to begin as a precision shot from Ruby disarms him of his weapon. Despite that, the Teen doesn't stop analyzing both of the girl's attacks, and he notes that they do work together rather well in a normal situation against one person; however, his goal is to push them out of their comfort zone.

With that in mind he skids to a stop before opening a Rift in Reality right in front of him causing the icicles to go into it. Using his peripheral vision he sees Ruby charging at him with her weapon back into Scythe Mode while using her speed semblance, and with a smirk he opens another rift facing Ruby that launches the Icicles entering the other one at her. With her Semblance in use the team leader had little chance to stop as her momentum sends her straight at the deadly projectiles, so she uses her precious weapon instead to fire a bullet to the side forcing a new direction of momentum that allows her to avoid the icicles.

That new direction also sends her right by the rift David is behind, but with the gun portion of her weapon setting up the next bullet she had no chance to do the same thing again as the Avian American merely sticks his foot out. The effect is instant as Ruby trips over his foot as she sent tumbling to the ground, and with an instinctual reaction to put her hands out in front of her to shield her face Ruby releases her hold on Crescent Rose in the middle of her fall. With the momentum gathered and the angle it was released the Scythe is sent into the stands surrounding the area while Ruby crashes hard onto the floor then into the wall.

Weiss, who has just witnessed this happen in a matter of moments, immediately stops her assault as she is distracted with concern for her leader, and even though her training makes this concern only last a moment when she looks back at where she had David pinned she barely manages to parry a straight stab. Now wielding a normal sword the Teen holds it out with the blade positioned upward for a guarding stance, but it is clear that he has no intention of letting her even try to attack as he slashes at Weiss.

Again the attack is deflected as she uses her weapon with strike against the blade with just enough force to change its trajectory, and she continues to do this as her opponent attacks faster than she can counter. It doesn't take long for the effort to deflect become more noticed by the Heiress, and that spurs her on to using another black glyph to pull David's sword more to the side after a strike. The unexpected extra momentum makes the Teen expose his side for a brief moment, and in that moment Weiss stabs at his shoulder with the intention of going for the tendon.

Unfortunately for her, he immediately had shifted his foot to stabilize his stance while letting go of his weapon before using the momentum to continue spinning. Bringing his foot up the Teen uses the momentum gathered to make a powerful kick, and as Weiss's attack was about to hit his body the heel of his foot hits the hand holding her rapier. The pain of the kick causes Weiss to let go of her weapon while the force of the strike sends it skidding across the floor, and before she could try to use another glyph the Heiress feels the cold press of steel against her neck.

The Avian American holds the dagger he created on her throat for a few moments as he goes through the brief fight in his head. Once done with that he pulls back the weapon and lets it dissolve as he erases its existence with a smile.

¨Alright! I think I got what I needed.¨ His cheerful words clash against the ruthless performance he just gave to the two girls, but he doesn't dwell on that as he turns to the entrance to the Battle Room ¨Come back here tomorrow and rest up tonight!¨

With what needed to be said done the Teen just leaves to prepare for tomorrow while Weiss moves over to Ruby in order to make sure she is alright. Later on that night one of them slept with a very sore hand while the other one rested with a very sore face as well as body.

The next day the two of them enter the Battle Room cautiously with their weapons on them ready to be used in a moments notice, but to their surprise David isn't alone across the room. He is accompanied by the One-Winged Angel, Sephiroth, as the two of them chat about something or another, but their talk ends when the Genetically Modified fighter notices them. He waves them in with a smile.

When the two partners are face to face with the two males David explains why Sephiroth is there ¨I noticed that the two of you are very good with taking advantage of the situation the other one makes, but I also noticed that you two have some flaws that need to be consulted.¨ To start he faces Ruby to tell her the issues he noticed.

¨Ruby, you are indeed skilled with Crescent Rose. However, you just rushed in instantly with a savage strike that left you wide open, and as you experienced a skilled enough fighter can take advantage of that opening despite being caught off guard.¨ After a nod towards Sephiroth to make his point clear with the term skilled fighter he addresses Weiss's flaws.

¨Weiss, with your glyphs you are a very versatile foe, but when I got in close and clashed with you it became apparent that you don't have a lot of physical endurance since your defense became increasingly harder to keep up too quickly. An enemy could take advantage of that by keeping close to you and just hammering you with attacks.¨ With both of their flaws out in the open he steps back and gestures to the Silver haired swordsman before them.

Sephiroth nods to David before stepping forward ¨I will be your opponent today.¨ His deep voice catches the two girls attention as he explains his purpose for being there ¨My goal is to pressure both of you as well as force you out of your comfort zone. I will not go easy on either one of you, but I will not go full force. Your goal is to strike me, and if either one of you do so the exercise is over.¨

Weiss and Ruby share a brief look of confusion at the very simple goal before drawing their weapons to ready themselves for the fight. At the same time Sephiroth jumps back a good distance in a display that makes him look like he is immune from the effects of gravity, but the two ladies ignore that as the One Winged Angel draws his enormous blade. Both Weiss and Ruby gaze upon his weapon for different reasons as Weiss examines the sword to see what they would be dealing with. She sees an extremely long Katana-like blade that would take excellent balance and great strength just to hold, but Ruby sees it through the eyes of a weapon fanatic.

The blade is sharpened to perfection as its edge is clearly ready to slice through anything that gets in its way, the shape has a gentle curve to it that arches back just like an actual katana while its length makes it more pronounced, and the craftsmanship is obviously masterful as there is no imperfection anywhere on the weapon. The hooded girl can feel herself drooling at the magnificent blade presented in front of her. The desire to just try and hold the sword overtakes her as she starts to go forward for it, but a slap to the back of her head forces her out of her wantful gaze.

Weiss shakes her head in disbelief as her partner rubs the back of her head, and she dutifully ignores the adorable pout on her leader's face as she readies her blade for combat. Luckily, Ruby follows suit with her scythe as Sephiroth brings the sword up above his head before tilting it downward along his body while his hands grip the handle tightly. His stance is deepens as he sets himself down, and his usual defensive stance looks ready to guard against any attack upon him in an instant.

Looking between the two sides David examines them before calling out ¨Let this match begin!¨ Immediately he disappears- probably taking to the stands to watch the fight- while the fighters watch each other for any attack.

Predictably, Ruby makes the first move as she uses her semblance to move to the side of Sephiroth with a slash of her scythe, but with a seemingly casual move of his blade the Silver haired swordsman blocks the attack without any sign of struggle. The force of the blow hitting against the Masamune sends Crescent Rose bouncing back slightly while the blade remains firmly where it is until its wielder swipes the blade at the speedster. She manages to move her head out of the way as the blade barely misses her, but the force of the swing somehow has some form of shockwave as Ruby is sent back.

The Scythe Wielder's shoes screech as the contact between the soles and the floor creates some harsh friction due to the momentum she has to the point that the girl is forced to stab her weapon into the floor to slow herself down. Just before she slows down her enemy appears before her again with another slash that forces her to remove Crescent Rose from the ground to block, and the actual force of impact between the weapons sends her against the wall on the far side of the room before anything could be done. With one opponent embedded into a metal wall Sephiroth turns his attention to the shocked Heiress.

Weiss stares with wide eyes as her mind registers the fact that in a few short seconds the man facing her has not only blocked a powerful strike from her girlfriend like it was nothing, but has also devastated the same person with two sword swings. She quickly forces herself out of shock before starting to prepare some glyphs she could use; however, a wave of energy forces her dash to the side as her concentration is interrupted. The One Winged Angel's blade glows white once more as starts to slash at the air in rapid succession that sends multiple sword beams at the heiress.

The sudden long ranged barrage pressures the rapier-wielding girl as she can't focus long enough to create her glyphs, and she is barely able to avoid the deadly waves of energy. Fortunately for her, while Ruby may have been forced back easily enough she isn't out of the fight just yet as she manages to pry herself out of the wall. Now freed of her temporary predicament Ruby spins her scythe around into the ground so the blade is embedded into the ground, and as she keeps it secure as well as level the hooded girl attaches her scope onto the weapon.

Panting heavily, the white haired girl struggles to continue dodging the seemingly endless barrage of sword beams as each one she avoids has three more following it, but she perseveres in order to stay fighting. That perseverance pays off when Sephiroth is about to slash once more only to flick his wrist in order to move his blade to intercept a bullet aimed at his forehead causing a disruption in his bombardment. With chance to actually do something Weiss guides her glyphs into creation by creating multiple platforms around her opponent, and as Sephiroth blocks a stream of sniper fire she jumps into the air while creating a black glyph angled just perfectly at one of her platforms.

The sudden pull of gravity launches her towards the mid-air glyph as she dispels the gravitational glyph just as she passes through it. Flipping in the air she lands on the platform glyph before pushing off of it at Sephiroth while readying her blade for a slash. Right before the attack would have struck the swordsman he arches his blade upward slicing a bullet in half as he positions the blade horizontally just in time to block the strike, and the effortless display irritates the Heiress as she lands on another glyph. Pushing off of it towards another glyph she slashes once more, but again the man easily positions his blade to block the attack while deflecting Ruby's fire.

After a few more failed strikes the irritation the Heiress is experiencing in landing a blow causes her to take her attack up a notch by creating multiple black glyphs that propel her at her enemy faster, and even though she is moving fast enough to only be seen as a streak of white her enemy still blocks her attacks with ease. Fed-up with the lack of success Weiss angles herself towards a glyph directly above Sephiroth's head before pushing off of it towards him with her blade aimed directly below her.

This time the swordsman steps back instead of blocking as he lets her hit the ground with the momentum forcing her blade deep into the ground, and when the Heiress' eyes widen as she tries to pull her weapon out he is already slashing at her. She notices just in time to create a glyph to take the attack, but his strike is too powerful as it shatters the glyph while sending her flying. She scrunches her eyes shut as she prepares herself for the painful impact against the steel wall, but instead she feels herself hit a much softer body followed by a painful rattling as something hits metal.

Opening her eyes she sees Ruby grimacing in pain as she holds Weiss to her body, but she smiles when she notices her girlfriend looking at her. The Heiress immediately gets off of the scythe wielder's body before helping her up in worry, and while she wants to shout at her partner for doing such a thing the rapier wielder holds it back in order to focus on the task at hand. They both examine the situation carefully as their opponent generously waits for them as he settles back into his stance.

One of them has to be in great pain from several impacts into a metal wall, the other one is disarmed and would be unable to aid in close combat, and the same one that is disarmed is feeling tired from her constant use of glyphs. Pushing those issues aside the two of them look at each other before nodding ready to continue this fight.

Immediately Ruby rushes Sephiroth with quick paced slashes from her scythe while spinning it at times to keep a constant rush of attacks to force him back, and while their enemy is blocking each attack he can't make a counter attack as Weiss sets up her part. While Ruby attacks her partner focuses her energy into making what is needed, and once ready she creates a swirling line of platform glyphs that go all around the battle room with the start being right next to Ruby.

Seeing the startling line the scythe wielder disengages from her opponent as she uses her semblance of speed to its fullest to stick to the glyphs, and as she follows the path in front of her she readies her scythe for an attack. Once she is beside her opponent she swings her scythe as hard as she can, and this time when her weapon hits against his the added momentum of her built of speed forces him back a little; however, she doesn't clash with him as she continues down the glyphs with her scythe ready once more. For Sephiroth this was something he didn't see coming as the quicker girl uses a random path that the white haired lady is creating as she runs to give him a barrage of extremely fast strikes that actually makes him try to block.

Each strike seems to come from a random direction as the path winds by him, and the path disappears just as it comes giving him no chance to predict where the next strike is coming from. He can only block each attack while focusing his energy into his blade in order to prepare a sword beam at the girl controlling the path, but just as he is about to send it at her a different color flashes among the white path Ruby is following.

An orange glyph has made itself known in the line of platform glyphs and the moment Ruby steps on it her already insane speed doubles as she speeds forward at Sephiroth faster than Weiss can create her platforms. With only momentum keeping her going Ruby spins her blade into a strike that would impale her foe through the chest, and it is only by a last moment upward swing of the Masamune that the blow is instead deflected so his shoulder gets sliced into. As the swordsman's blood splatters from his wound he stumbles back from the force of the attack while Ruby spins herself in mid-air to land on her feet.

Again she slams the blade of her weapon into the ground in order to slow herself down, and the metal of her precious Crescent Rose groans in protest as it is pushed to its limits. The weapon barely endures the force as Ruby slows to a stop just as Sephiroth regains his footing with blood dripping down his shoulder. Tentatively he brings his hand up and places it over the wound before holding his hand out before him with his blood shining on it.

Strangely enough, he lets out an amused chuckle as he sees this ¨Well done. This exercise is over.¨ His words cause both of the girls to let out a sigh of relief before the haste affected Ruby appears by Weiss in an instant spouting words of concern that are too rapid to be understood.

As the Hooded girl goes around Weiss in a blur of red that confuses the Heiress, David appears by the embedded Rapier as he reaches down and pulls it out with no effort shown. He looks over at the girls and chuckles at the sight of Weiss grabbing Ruby by the hood in order to stop her before unleashing a rant that her own worry has brought on.

¨Nice job girls, but this isn't over yet.¨

**Hello all! I'm not exactly sure if this fight is nearly as well made as the one between Yang and Tifa, but I will submit it for your viewing pleasure. Whether that pleasure is enjoying the fight, criticizing it, or mocking the entire thing that's your choice. **

**Anyways, I need to be going now, so I will See ya later! Bye!**

**~DeathOnWings1203~**


	66. Grim Tales to Tell (Part 7)

**Hey everyone! Last time several key players were introduced as well as one that re-entered the stage. Now with everyone important –that you know of- in center stage let us watch the chaos unfold.**

**Disclaimer: I still only own my own Ocs and the plot. As terrible as it is….. I'm sorry for how terrible it is.**

As the creature before them gets closer Chi starts to shake a bit against her will as she feels the darkness and bloodlust emanating from him. She knows that without a weapon of some sort she wouldn't be able to do much against a person like this, but she still refuses to abandon her friend now that she has her back. So she stands her ground defiantly even though her body and mind screams at her to just run for it; however, while the creature seems to be amused by her defiance he does not attack them when he reaches them.

Instead he offers his hand in greeting while introducing himself "Hello little ones, I'm Ari." His wild-like eyes seem to calm as he grins once more revealing the deadly teeth he has "Who are you?" The sudden change in demeanor as well as the question catches the small group off-guard as Chi numbly takes his hand and shakes it.

"M-my name is Chi, this is Mimi and Demongo." The girl quickly introduces herself and her companions to the Wolfman in the hopes of keeping him calm. It seems to be working at the moment as he smiles at them in a friendly manner before looking past them down the hallway they just ran through as if looking for something.

After a few moments he turns his attention back to the group in front of him "What are you doing here? You three don't seem to belong in a place like this." At this point the three seem to be slowly becoming less afraid of him, but they remain on their guard regardless just in case he gets any ideas. The idea of lying certainly is very tantalizing to Chi, but with the devastation before her and the fact he seems to be searching for something perhaps this Werewolf-like creature could help them.

"We were trying to leave," Chi carefully begins as she quickly tries to think of a way to get this person as an ally "Our enemies kidnapped Mimi and Demongo and I came to rescue her from them," Playing on his emotions may be the best way to do it, so Chi goes for the sympathy card "They took her powers and now she can't do anything, but Mimi might know where they took her powers." Looks down hoping to look pitiful while channeling some of her actual sadness "We could never get past them though the all. Not with the Reaper and his son, daughter, wife against us. Not to mention that teen with the jacket."

"Jacket?" Chi glances up at Ari when she hears his interest peaked, and while keeping up with her pitiful helpless victims act she nods. The small group watches as the Wolfman seems to consider the situation before grinning in a way that just emphasizes the sharpness of his teeth. It is a bit unnerving to the leader of the three, but she sticks to her guns knowing that this person could help them at least a bit.

The Werewolf nods after a few more moments of contemplating "I'll help you then." He smiles a bit as the girls look a bit happier "But does anyone know where this child's power is being held?" Mimi immediately nods to that question before gesturing downward with her hand-stub, and before anyone could question what that meant she turns and starts running back down the hallway.

"M-mimi! Wait!" Chi cries out as she runs after the former Devil-Girl with Demongo on his Mistress' tail. As they follow the originally kidnapped girl Ari watches with a sickening grin spreading across his face before following them. With any luck he may just get his revenge quicker then he thought.

Meanwhile, in a distant section of the Castle David and Junior follows Minnie as she walks silently to her brother's room, but she has an extra accessory on. An eyepatch over the empty eye socket she had. It is an interesting add-on that the Teen felt had an extra meaning of some sort, but when he asked about all he got was a harsh glare that reminded him of her mother. Since then they have walked in relative silence since the only sounds being made was their muted footsteps against the carpet, but that silence is interrupted by the sight sound of something scurrying on the rafters above. It was slight but for someone with enhanced hearing it can be rather annoying; however, he tries to ignore it as well as he can.

His patience doesn't last long as he draws his Revolver and fires at the source of the sound in one fluid motion. The loud bang startled Junior while Minnie merely stopped walking and turned to look at the teen with her remaining eye. Unconcerned with their looks David concentrates on any sounds that is out of place, but the only thing he heard was a strange yelp right after he shot at the noise.

"Pray tell, why hath thou fired thy weapon at the ceiling?" The daughter of Death's voice is blank while she speaks as if she is merely asking because it is something a person should do. The Teen briefly notes that while he holsters his gun that he could have sworn he heard some sort of yelp just before the bullet hit its target, but he shrugs it off as his imagination.

"I thought I heard a mouse." He explains while searching for any sign of a small rodent above; however, his search is interrupted by the sound of someone walking away. Looking forward he sees Minnie continuing on their way with no actual care in what he had been doing, and while he just met the girl not that long ago David can't help but think that something is very wrong with how she is acting. In such a short time she has seemed to change from a girl that, despite being a bit troubled, was still a polite young lady to a mini version of her mother.

Something must have set off a harsh change in the young lady, but with his lack of knowledge of almost any situation surrounding the family it is possible that this is how the girl actually acts. That could be true, but with a glance to the child's older brother he sees that he is just as worried as the Teen is confused. Add on the conversation they had earlier about mending problems with siblings and it becomes increasingly obvious that this is not the normal way the little girl acts; however, with no way to discern what caused the change all he can do is follow the young child along with her brother to their captive 'guest' while leaving behind a section of a shattered wooden beam with some black ink-like substance splattered across the wall and beam.

As the trio goes around the corner into another hall the substance decorating the rafters and wall drip down to the floor where it pools. When enough of it pools together the substance pulls together into a blob that morphs back into the tiny mice version of Chi. The little creature-child lets out a shuddering sigh of relief before running the other way. She had some info to give to her main body, and hopefully she can get to her fast enough.

Elsewhere, in the middle of the Castle lies the central security center where the captain of the Castle's guards would normally be so he may watch over the entire Castle. The Captain himself is covered in bandages as his fight with the powerful teen left him with multiple injuries; however, his fall off the roof had luckily been broken by the jagged rocks below instead of the burning ocean of lava. Despite his pain and severe injuries he climbed back up onto the roof for the sole purpose of begging his Mistress for forgiveness, and when he –miraculously- made it back up he managed to find her before cowering in front of her. The Queen's response was to kick him in the face and tell him to get to the infirmary so she wouldn't have to deal with an even more incapable captain.

So here he sits in the main chair watching as vigilantly as a pained being can over his home and Mistress's abode determined to make sure nothing else catches everyone off guard. Nothing shall escape his watchful gaze as he is- wait, what was that? A movement on one of the screens to the left catches the Captain's attention, but when he focuses his attention on the screens he finds nothing amiss; however, as he looks more closely he notices what looks like a guard's helmet peeking in on the edge of the screen. To a normal guard they might consider that there was just an accident- especially considering that the Castle's guards are not exactly the best. To the trained eyes of Lord Pain though, something is very wrong with the scene before him.

With a frown he switches through cameras to see any sign of conflict throughout the Castle. For the first couple of switches nothing seems to be in the hallways. Nothing at all. That brings another sense of concern to the Guard's Captain since he made sure to make patrol routes that would have the interior of the Castle well-guarded, and if no one is around then something is really wrong. His worries are confirmed when he switches to a camera in the east wing of the castle to only get static. These cameras are made of demonic materials and cannot malfunction as easily as human made contraptions, and in the event of destruction they should regenerate until they work once more.

As if to confirm this the camera flickers back to life revealing a hallway destroyed in some sort of conflict with claw marks embedded into the walls and guards in pieces if they were lucky. Immediately acting, Lord Pain smashes his fist into the alarm button causing red lights to shine and loud blaring noises to sound out, and he quickly flips through the cameras trying to find where this enemy is. He sees his Mistress's children with that Teen looking around confused, his Mistress looking extremely annoyed in the throne room, his master in his study looking around, the captive child with two unknown pe- the captive with two unknown people!?

The Werewolf looking companion looks to be very angry as he seems to snarl before taking the two children onto his back while going on all fours to go faster. As Pain watches this he checks where the camera is watching, and the area makes him pale as these people are going straight for the Vault again.

Going over the speaker throughout the entire Castle the Captain warns of the situation "All guards to the Vault! We have more intruders going for the Vault!" Across all screens the remaining guards rush towards the Vault while the children and Teen looks to be even more confused "We have three people heading towards the Vault! The Hellspawn that managed to breach the area earlier, a female companion around her age, and what looks to be a werewolf!"

Unknown to Pain, as he checks the Cameras again to see where the trio is the Teen that bested him gets a shocked look on his face before gaining a fearsome glare. He asks something to the children with him before getting an answer as well as a gesture of straight down, and armed with some sort of answer he charges up his Ki into his hand. Just as Pain is about to check back on everyone the entire Castle seems to shake as something strikes the very foundation of the Castle, and as quickly as he can the Captain of the Guard looks back to the cameras in the hopes of finding out what happened.

Empty hallways, Guards moving into position, his Mistress getting her guns, his Master going to the vault himself, a giant hole where the Teen and Children were, more empty Hallways, another hole below the area where the Teen and Children were-

Lord Pain goes back a few cameras before flipping to the floors directly below the one his Mistress's offspring where. He looks in disbelief as he realizes the Teen decided to take an express way to the Vault, but why on earth would he go straight towards the place where trouble is brewing? With kids no less!? In despite of his injuries, the Captain still has a job to do as he arms himself with his weapon before heading out the door to lead his forces in fearsome combat. To the end of everything should it be necessary.

Back with the group of two children and an Avian American teen, the sound of air rushing by their ears nearly deafens them from the sound of the blaring alarms. For brief moments at a time they see each floor as they pass them, but the images are blurred as they continue to descend through the holes that the oldest person with them made. Well, still making as the Ki beam he unleashed is still going through floors below them causing each level of the castle to shake as it passes by. That is of no concern to the Son of the Grim Reaper as he is more focused on the fact they're picking up speed rather quickly as well as the fact they may be reaching terminal velocity soon.

"Are you insane!?" Junior yells in disbelief as he looks over at the Teen who sent them into this free fall, and the sight may only confirm his belief that the person is indeed insane as he has his arms behind his head with one of his legs crossed on the other. Frankly, he looked like he was lounging on a couch while waiting for something to happen.

David raised an eyebrow at the question before shrugging and holding his hand out with his pointer finger and thumb nearly together as he yells back "A little! I mean who would go into Hell just to make sure his oldest enemy stays dead?" The young Reaper looks at him in disbelief as he puts his hand back behind his head "Besides! You're already dead and I've taken way worse punishment before!¨

With the same look of disbelief the Skeleton boy gestures towards his Sister who is plummeting down head first with the same distant look she had on when they got her from her room ¨What about my sister!? She is still alive!¨ The boy only got another shrug from the Teen before he gestures to him than her.

¨Then go over and hold her in your arms before using your wings to slow down when we get to the Vault.¨ The suggestion was made so calmly that it could had been taken as an actual idea except the smirk on the Teen's face suggests an alternate motive behind it ¨You can be her guardian as you protect her from danger. Kind of romantic when you think about it.¨

The young child is sent into a sputtering state as his skull somehow turns a bit pinkish as the classic knight saving the damsel in distress- though in an unconventional way- is brought to his mind. He tries to push that thought into the recesses of his mind while rationalizing it as him just being an protective older brother, but the knowledge of how Minnie feels for him makes it harder to do so. Regardless, he tilts his body towards his sister making his body maneuver towards her before flipping himself upright so he is falling feet first. While ignoring the slightly confused look from his sister the young Reaper moves to pull her close to his body.

David smiles at the sight of the skeleton boy putting his arm under her knees and wrapping his other arm around her upper body. The close contact has both of them blushing as Junior has apparently chosen to hold his sister in a bridal style, and while the situation is kind of embarrassing to the two of them the Teen merely finds the scene adorable. He knew that if he sent them into a freefall someone would have to protect Minnie. If it became necessary he would have done it, but the Older Brother didn't seem to consider the fact he could help the young lady in her moment of peril.

Plus, the show of a blush reveals that Minnie does have emotions still instead of reverting into a uncaring being. That is a good sign as well in David's book, and if the price was utterly embarrassing the two of them, well then he would happily do that. Also, they just look so cute together in his mind, but he pulls his thoughts away from the two blushing children of Death and back towards the long decent they're in. Since he had no idea how many floors that Castle actually has the Teen had just fired a decently powerful Ki beam straight down in order to get to their destination; however, he has no idea if it will still have enough strength to bust through the Vault's walls when they get to it.

Just as he thought of that the genetically altered being sees his beam strike against something before dispersing. Whatever it had hit was obviously much tougher than what the other floors were made of making it quite possible that the surface the beam hit could be the roof of the Vault, but regardless of if it is or isn't the structure is still in their way. Leaning back so he is angled downward face-first, the Teen holds his arm close to his body to create less surface for drag to affect him causing him to fall quicker than the other two, and once he is a bit more ahead of them he pulls back his fist ready to strike.

Junior sees this happen before looking down and seeing the different structure below them he quickly commands his Nergling to create his wings, and once the demonic-like wings sprout from his back he spreads them as wide as he can causing a lot more drag to catch onto them. The reaction is immediate as he feels a lot of force slow him down in an instant making it feel like his wings were going to be torn off as he instinctively holds Minnie closer to his body. The distance between them and the teen increases greatly from the combination of their methods, but it is easy to see when the older male punches straight through the surface in their way.

A large chunk of the roof falls into the Vault as debris while a cloud of concrete dust, from the base foundation, fills in as the Teen flips at the last moment onto his feet as he lands with a crouched stance. As he straightens his posture he starts to dust off his jacket to remove the small segments of the roof as well as the dust from the Concrete base before moving to the side as Junior comes in a bit faster than expected. The Reaper's landing isn't done with as much ease as the Teen's was, but he does manage to land while only slightly stumbling from the impact with the ground.

Once he steadies himself Junior glances down at his blushing sister as he asks ¨Are you alright Minnie?¨ The concern in his voice can be easily heard as the young lady looks up at him with her remaining eye, and for the briefest of moments she looks like the sister that was rescued from the clutches of a madman after giving him her Nergaling. The look of bashful thanks echos back to some happier days between the two of them.

The moment doesn't last for long as Minnie quickly composes her face into that of a bored look ¨Thank thee brother, but thou can release me now.¨ Her tone is curt and harsh that reminds those who hear it of a knife slashing through a fragile string of flesh, and the effect of it is quite apparent as Junior looks taken aback by it. Nevertheless, he still puts her puts her back onto her feet before stepping away from her with uncertainty.

The Teen notes this reaction with a frown while he hums lightly in thought at the scene played before him, but his thoughts are interrupted as a loud bang is heard. The noise draws all of their attention to the large metal vault door that protects the items within. For a few moments there isn't a sound of something striking the metal of the door, but when it does happen again a large dent appears around chest level to the Teen followed by many more around the first dent. He doesn't show any sign of concern at the sight, but David does take a couple of steps back.

Just as the heel of his right foot settles onto the floor the door is hit straight off it's hinges while the Teen crouches down. He holds his hands up and catches the massive piece of bent metal with the impact causing his shoes to grind against the floor as he is forced back slightly, but it doesn't prove to be a problem as he tosses it to the side while keeping his gaze aimed at the entrance of the Vault. The two girls that accompanied the Werewolf look to be surprised by the sight of the Children of Death being in the Vault before them with the Teen that has recently accompanied them.

The two old enemies show no sign of shock or surprise as they stare at each other, and as the ground shakes from the vault door hitting the ground they have already started walking towards each other. Within this room of shattered glass, old items of days past, broken segments, and dezens of Hell the two of them meet each other once more to deal with the enemy before them one more time. The crunch of shards of glass emphasizes their walk while the four children watch with varied levels of interest, but they don't make a move for the tension between these long time foes stop them cold.

When the two finally stop right in front of each other, they gaze each other with two different looks. David's holds a sense of weariness that seems to weigh down his very soul as it seems that this conflict has drained him over the years while his posture seems to have no energy to give, but Ari's holds a new sense of energy and purpose that almost surges with his power as he bares his teeth in a grizzly grin- the power to finally kill his enemy. The two of them may be in two different states of eagerness, but they both seem to have one agreement: This must end here.

Despite the weariness of his soul, the Winged Teen returns his enemy's grin with a humorless smile before asking the one thing that is left on his mind:

¨What now Ari?¨

**Cliffhanger! In a rather quick series of events the two old foes finally meet once more in the depths of Hell! David has let his mask drop revealing how tired he is of the constant fight against Ari while the Dog of Itex makes no effort to show how excited he is to kill off David. Will that actually happen? I don't really know. I haven't wrote that part yet.**

**Regardless, I do hope you enjoyed this chapter! I've been working on it for a while now, so please tell me what you think. Negative or Positive doesn't matter as long as Negative is helpful criticism and not just flames and hatred!**

**Well, I have to go! See ya! Bye!**

**~DeathOnWings1203~**


	67. Grim Tale to Tell (Part 8)

**Hey everyone! Since I posted the seventh chapter related to Grim Tales I thought I could keep the ball rolling with the eighth! So, please do enjoy the following chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I only own my own Ocs and the plot that you are going to read. I know it isn't that good.**

Silence is the only reply to the Teen's question as it catches everyone else off guard. A demand to know how the Werewolf is still alive? Why is he still trying to kill the Winged Teen now that he should be dead? How did the hunt dog of Itex elude the Master of the Hellish Yard? The boy chooses not to ask any of these and instead simply asks: What now? What will happen now that they have met once more in the realm of their own punishment, or perhaps he meant what will happen now that Ari receives his long awaited chance to fight him once more?

Regardless of the meaning behind the question the Teen still waits patiently for an answer that he already knows ¨What now?¨ The hulking creature repeats with an amused tone and growing grin before returning the question with his own ¨What do you think?¨

Tilting his head slightly, David finds himself a bit surprised as he thought his foe was going to scream out 'Now I kill you!' or something clichély bad like that, but for him to start some banter? He must be very confident in his strength- which is fair given the fact the Teen only won last time with the help of his girlfriend and Goku- or he has some sort of trick up his sleeve. With his mouth twitching into a small smile the Avian American decides to play along at the moment.

¨I thought that we would immediately start fighting again, I would get the upperhand only for you to reveal some hidden power or reserve of strength that kept in check,¨ His smile only widens as Ari blinks at the frankness of this assessment ¨You would then proceed to beat my ass in before I get enraged causing me to lose control while unleashing the full extent of my physical power with some darkness mixed in, everything would get destroyed around us and in the end I would either drain myself of all energy in my attack allowing you to destroy me, or I end you once more causing your soul to be erased from existence.¨

Once finished silence is, once again, the only response he gets while the Werewolf looks to be analyzing the line of events his old foe just described before he slowly speaks ¨Do we really... do that a lot?¨ The confused look on his face causes David to laugh in mirth before clapping his hand against Ari's arm.

¨Unfortunately we do,¨ His reply is nothing short of someone talking to an old friend they haven't seen in years ¨I mean it's like a constant repeat of every fight we have with various new ideas or skills mixed into it keep it remotely interesting.¨ The change of attitude leaves all of the children even more speechless than before, but the fact that Ari is starting to laugh as well makes it even more confusing and contradictory to everything they have been lead to believe.

As the two continue to laugh they start bringing up some of their former bouts ¨Remember when I threw you into that lighthouse? I thought you drowned and left!¨ David laughs harder at the reminder of his adventures in Rapture ¨T-then when you ran into me again you suddenly could send bolts of electricity at me along with flames, ice, and bees!¨ At the mention of the swarm Plasmid they both break into more laughter.

¨Y-you ran around so confused as they covered your face! You ran into an entirely new universe through your own rift and slammed into the side of a version of the Statue of Liberty!¨ The Teen is bent over as his own amusement causes him to gasp for air, yet he still manages to continue ¨There was that time you ambushed me when I met Elizabeth and you put that damn collar on me. Whatever was in that thing gave me a cold afterwards. My powers were messed up because of that!¨

The two of them seem to be about ready to start crying as they reminisce about times they were trying to kill each other ¨I-is that why she looked so pissed when I came by later?¨ Ari asks while desperately trying to get air into his lungs, but David can't even do that as he nods furiously with his face red from laughter.

The entire scene just confuses the Children more and more as it seems like the two enemies that have always been bent on killing each other had bonded over the moments they tried. It makes them seem more like rivals than bitter enemies that want nothing more than to bath their fists in the blood of their foe, and the juxtaposition of the situation and mindset even has the recently emotionally distant Minnie openly confused. With nothing to say or do to comprehend the scene, as well as move everything along, they just watch the two as they finally stop laughing.

David wipes an almost-tear away from his eye as his breathing steadies before slapping Ari's upper back in a friendly manner ¨O-okay...so same as usual right?¨ He asks to make sure while walking a few steps away with his back turned to the Werewolf.

¨Yeah, like usual.¨ The reply is followed by a sudden roar as Ari lunges at his foe with his hand swiping at the back of the Teen's neck so his claws can sever his head from his body, but in an instant David turns around sharply while drawing the Sword of Altair in an upward arch.

The blade slices straight through Ari's shoulder as it cuts the arm from his body causing the limb to fly right by the Teen's ear while blood spurts out of the Wolf-Human hybrid's shoulder. The blood creates a trail of red behind Ari as he stumbles while landing due to the sudden loss of weight on his right side. He manages to steady himself, but before he could turn towards his enemy he growls in pain as the Sword of Altair pierces through his back and out his chest. He finds himself being lifted into the air from behind before being flinged off the blade as David swings it to the side.

The Teen's perception of time seems to slow as he sends the blood off his blade with a flick of his wrist before grasping the grip of his weapon, and with a slow but fluid movement he brings it up beside his head with it pointing at the falling Ari as he settles back into a deeper stance. For a moment he takes in the sight of blood slowly being suspended into the air from the wound in the Werewolf's chest and arm before taking in a breath. Kicking off his back foot he rushes at his foe while bringing his blade around and through his torso then back up at an angle going through the chest, and before long he is slashing up Ari's body with rapid swings. No blood stains the ancient blade as the young Assassin stands up and walks casually away from his foe while starting to sheathe the weapon.

Letting out his breath, David sheathes the sword fully as his perception of time returns to normal speed. Just as the metal of the hilt clicks against the metal of the sheath, the flashes of light shining against the weapon as he swung it shows while the Wolf-Man Hybrid's body registers the attacks. Almost like a series of phantom slashes, the body is sliced apart into small slivers of flesh, muscle, organs, and bone while blood splashes in every direction as he screams in pain. Glancing over his shoulder while keeping his hand holding the grip of his weapon, the Teen sees the separated sections of his foe with the largest one being the upper body consisting of a head and shoulder while the second largest part is a decent segment of a leg.

With a shake of his head the Avian American turns to the remaining pieces of his foe while speaking ¨Where was the strength you held before Ari?¨ The question is equal parts sarcasm and curiosity as he steps onto the blood splatter that stopped just shy of his feet ¨You should have been able to defend against both of those attacks, but you didn't.¨ Stopping a few feet away he stares at the head of the Werewolf ¨Why?¨ The response isn't what he was expecting.

Laughter sounds out from the head of Ari despite the lack of lungs, heart, and other vital organs that a being needs to survive ¨Why?¨ Once more the question is casually thrown back at the Teen, only this time with more of a mocking tone ¨Because I don't need to anymore.¨ The ominous statement causes everyone else to feel a bit worried about what it could mean.

The feeling of worry sharply increases as David notices the blood beneath him flowing back towards his enemy. In confusion he steps away from the body as all of the blood quickly returns to Ari, and following the blood is the chunks of body he lost. With wide eyes the Teen and children witness his body seamlessly forming back together with each piece just fusing with one another while the crimson liquid returns into him through any opening available. The Werewolf's laughter doesn't cease as his body comes back together with no issue at all, and once back together an aura of Darkness surges around him.

¨How Alucard like.¨ David dryly comments while seeing the dark power engulfing his old enemy in an aura of purple and black. He steps back into a deep stance once more to prepare himself for an attack while the knuckles on his hand grasping the grip of his best weapon turn white from gripping it tightly. Gritting his teeth together he briefly wonders if Ari's regeneration would that equal to Alucard's, and if it is he knows that he has no chance of beating Ari this time around; however, he mentally shakes the fear while steeling himself for the conflict that faces him.

Almost as if he sensed the momentary fear that his enemy had, Ari grins widely revealing his sharp teeth that seem even more terrifying with the aura of power around him ¨Do you understand now?¨ Seeing his question get a slightly confused look he lets loose a bark of laughter ¨You already killed me.¨

The Teen's confusion grows as Ari admits that he was killed. He knows that Ari was destroyed by the combined Kamehameha that he and his Sensei unleashed against him, but what would that have to do with this? Unless the Werewolf meant that he was still dead, but that couldn't be true. If Wolfy over there avoided the Master of the Hellish Yard then he couldn't still be dead! Yet, here the bastard is: in Hell where all Souls are punished for their deeds and crimes, so if Ari is still dead and is able to harm him...

Seeing the look of terrifying realization dawn on David's face causes Ari's grin to widen ¨That's right, you can't put me down,¨ Crouching down menacingly the grin on the deceased Eraser changes into an enraged scowl as he growls out ¨But I can still put you down!¨ Lunging once more at his prey causes the Teen to snap out of it.

Moving his hand away from the blade he carries the Avian American channels his Ki into the palm of his right hand causing the energy to shine as he thrusts his hand into Ari's gut causing him to double over on the hand. Following the strike is a light blue beam of Ki that blasts straight through his body while forcing him back from his foe, but before he even lands the hole in his body has come back together. Sneering at his opponent the Werewolf merely laughs at the attempt before that is interrupted with a fist to the nose.

While scowling in anger the Teen shifts his hips to add a bit more power into the strike, and while Ari's head gets sent back with blood spilling from his nose the jacket garbed male brings his fist back while bending it against his upper arm. Placing his left hand over his right fist he strikes with his elbow with pin-point accuracy right below the rib cage and into the Solar Plexus. The effect is instant as his enemy doubles over while, somehow, gasping for air that his body doesn't actually need anymore, but taking advantage of the physical reaction the Teen cocks his fist back before slamming it up into Ari's jaw with a powerful uppercut that was supported with a good dose of Ki as well as the full weight of his body.

The force of the blow sends both of them skyward as David finishes the move by spinning with the momentum gathered and landing on his feet. Ari, on the other hand, get sent straight up into the ceiling where half of his body goes through it; however, since the other half doesn't make it through he is stuck with his arms pinned between his body and the thick material that the Vault is made of. Looking up at the sight of Ari kicking his legs and struggling the Teen can't help but laugh a bit at his enemy, but that was probably a bad move as his enemy hears his laughter echoing up from below.

This enrages Ari as his old foe should be fearing him right now! The fact that he can no longer be harmed in any actually meaningful way should be striking terror into the heart of the damn Teenager, but instead he is getting amusement out of the fight? Ari growls as he calls forth his darkness while vowing to crush anything joy that his enemy could possibly have in this fight, and with a roar the darkness within his body goes outward in a surge of power causing a large section of the Vault ceiling to be turned into rubble. Now freed, he immediately focuses on the pain that has been bothering him for years and charges with his aura of dark power trailing behind him.

David considers if laughing wasn't exactly a good idea as his utilizes his Ki to fly back at hypersonic speeds while Ari is right on his heels. At the speeds that the two are going at makes everything else that can't keep up seem to slow down drastically, and as the Teen weaves around the room he quickly notices that all four of the children are at risk of being crushed under the larger pieces of falling rubble. He glances over at the Werewolf that is following him before making a sharp turn towards the rubble in the air, and predictably Ari follows while remaining focused on only his prey. With a smirk David suddenly stops before going at his enemy, and while the Werewolf is caught off guard by the tactic the Teen plants his hands onto his opponent's shoulders.

Using the Wolf Man's shoulders as leverage the Avian American flips over him, and before he could react to the change Ari crashes into the rubble over the Children of Death causing the large boulders to become tiny pebbles. Not wasting any time, the Teen fires several Ki blasts that obliterate the rubble over the other children's heads, but the act leaves him vulnerable which allows Ari to slam into his back harshly. The sound of crunching bone and the feeling of intense pain follow a second after as the Teen's wing bones are crushed mercilessly before being slammed down onto the ground face first.

Intense pain throbs throughout David's body as his most vulnerable areas on his body feel the effects of being stuck. Using his arms to push his upper body up, he tries to get back on his feet so he can assess the damage, but Ari firmly planting his foot onto his right wing forces him back into the ground. A soundless scream of pain escaped his lips as the Winged Teen feels Ari's foot cruelly trying to grind the remaining fragments of bone down to dust before he feels the foot picked up then slammed down again.

The Teen dimly heard Ari's voice as he feels himself about to blackout from the pain ¨What's wrong? We haven't even really started to get into it yet!¨ The voice seems to get more distant as the Werewolf's foot is slammed down again and again onto his wings but the mocking tone can still be distinguished ¨I hope you haven't passed out yet! There is so much more I want to do to you.¨ The painful possibilities come to the forefront of his mind, but the pain he is experiencing forces them away as it takes all of his concentration not to lose consciousness.

¨Let's start by ripping off those wings of y-¨ Ari's voice quickly shifts into an unexpected scream of pain before he yells in fury ¨Don't think that because your son to the Reaper that it can save you!¨ The feeling of air rushing past him and pebbles hitting his body is accompanied with the sound of an explosion before another scream of pain can be heard ¨I'll destroy you!¨ Roaring in anger the Werewolf sounds like he is going after someone.

The feeling of a small hand brushing his cheek can be felt by the injured Teen forcing him to focus as Minnie comes into view in front of him. Her blank look had been replaced with a calculating frown as her grey eye examines him, but despite the lack of concern she has the girl seems to glow like an angel to him. Although that could be the pain affecting his sense of sight.

¨Thy needs to focus young fighter.¨ The soft tone seems almost soothing which is contrasted by the sight of Junior flying away from Ari while using his Nergalings tentacles to navigate away from the Werewolf ¨Mine brother is foolish to be fighting thy foe alone. He requires thy to help him.¨ It still seems like such a nice tone that could send him into a nice peaceful slee-

A new sharp pain across his cheek snaps the Teen back into focus as his mind immediately takes in what is happening and what did happen: Ari just stomped him into the ground and crushed his wings, Junior must have stepped up to fend off the Werewolf, Minnie came over to help him back up, Ari crushed his wings, the vault is taking a large amount of damage, Ari crushed his wings, and Ari crushed his wings. His wings have been crushed by the jackass that had hunted him ruthlessly in life.

David's left eye starts to twitch as he slowly get back up onto his feet. With each movement he feels the sharp pain that accompanies the slightest change of position of his destroyed wings, and each signal of intense pain to his brain causes his anger to build up quickly. His face remains blank as he locks on to the Werewolf who is trying hard to strike Grim Jr, and in the back of his mind a voice repeats over and over again that the wings he was forced to live with for half of his life were smashed by that Wolf hybrid.

He stands there just staring for the moment while Minnie looks at him in confusion ¨Is thou going to-¨ She is cut off by a scream of anger that goes beyond being pissed off while the Teen's own darkness explodes outward. The sudden expansion of dark energy sends her back onto her rear as her eye widens in surprise at the sight of the boy's body practically dripping with Darkness, and with another scream of anger that equals the last he charges at Ari with such immense speed it seems that he has the Werewolf slammed against the opposing wall in a single instant while creating a massive crater on the wall in the process.

The enraged Teen squeezes hard around his foe's throat causing the sound of that foe choking **¨YoU cRuShEd My WiNgS!¨** The voice that comes from him sounds demonic in nature as his eyes have a crazed look to them **¨yOu SoN oF a BiTcH! i'Ll DeStRoY yOuR vErY sOuL!¨ **The bold words are followed by a sudden surge of strength that ruthlessly crushes Ari's neck before he is thrown across the room into the ground.

Channeling his Ki into his hand once more the Teen screams as he unleashes a Ki beam that demolishes the ground as it carves through it on its way towards the grounded Werewolf. Just as his neck fixes itself the deceased Eraser gets engulfed in the beam as while he screams in pain, and when the attack is done the ground is demolished as the Ki had torn through anything in its way; however, Ari endured the beam of Ki and his body is regenerating from the burns and missing segments of his body. That is before several tendrils composed of darkness pierce through his shoulders and guts.

Walking towards the Eraser, David's body is engulfed in his own aura of darkness with some sections extended into the tendrils that pierced through his enemy's body **¨YoU'rE sTiLl StAnDiNg**.The statement is followed by a savage grin of enjoyment as he controls the tendrils to bring Ari towards him.

Now a few feet away from his target the enraged Teen steps back into a deep front stance with his hand cocked back while darkness swirls around it, charging up its power to make it for more devastating; however, the truly terrifying thing about the sight is how psychotic David's grin turns as he says **¨LeT's ChAnGe ThAt.¨ **

**End of this chapter! Yay for cliffhangers and such! In all seriousness though, I feel as if I did a significantly worse job as last time. My main fear is that my sentences went on too long in certain sections or my paragraphs suffered in the same way. It may just be irrational though, so you guys tell me what you think.**

**Anyways, I have to go for now. See ya! Bye!**

**~DeathOnWings1203~**


	68. Halloween Special: Vampire's Celebration

**Hello all those enjoying Halloween! Unless this is read after Halloween, or I do not post this on time. If that is the case then, hello to everyone reading!**

**I wanted to make a Halloween special for Ms. Rachel Alucard for a while now, but I've lacked any ideas on how to do such a thing. If you are curious, I wanted to do this because October 31st is her Birthday in the canon of BlazBlue.**

**To be honest I still don't have an idea, but I'll be winging it from here on! Just like normal.**

**Disclaimer: This birthday/Halloween special is mainly owned by other people as I only own my own Ocs and the plot being made. Wish me luck!**

Throughout the Multiverse there are multiple similarities and differences in quite a number of things. Things like people, races, mythology, laws, beliefs, etc; however, for some reason the Holidays are usually a multiversal thing set in stone. Christmas is celebrated in Shibuya where the Reapers Games take place while Valentine's Day is enjoyed in Radiant Garden of the Kingdom Hearts Universe - and it is fun to witness Yuffie and Tifa celebrating with the angsty Cloud and Vincent.

Fourth of July in Maximum Ride's Universe (for some reason), St. Pattys in the Dragon Ball Universe, Easter in the Hellsing Universe, and Hallows Eve at the Mansion. That right, even the Mansion isn't devoid of the spirit of both tricking and treating as people are making some last minute decorations, or getting their costumes ready for some fun. Traps are also being set just in case some idiotic foe wants to try and ruin the fun. Regardless of what Universe they are from, everyone is getting into the spirit of scares.

Sephiroth could be seen preparing some pumpkins with his hair held back into one impressively long ponytail with some children beside him enjoying themselves. Pit, along with his dark counterpart, are putting up some fake spiderwebs to give a spookier vibe to certain hallways, but that was quickly interrupted by Pit throwing webbing into Dark Pit's face. While they start to brawl, Viridi sighs with annoyance as she uses her Staff to channel her power into Dark Pit's wings. Thanks to the Nature Goddess's favoritism he is sent flying down the hall in a quite literal fashion.

Garbed in a tattered grey robe is Lance as he examines the fake scythe that the costume was supplied with. A bored look over was given to it before he grins in an almost evil fashion, and with his power he transforms it into an actual scythe with a serrated edge on the bottom of the blade. Blossom rolls her eyes at her boyfriend with her wardrobe being that of Star Liberty- the costume she used during her Superherione identity crisis. Despite his nearly deranged, and hopefully fake, laughter she goes over and kisses him on the cheek causing it to brighten in the color pink.

Intrigued by the multiple different interpretations of Dracula, Alucard has joined the others to enjoy this festive night. Well, that and help Mary enjoy herself a bit more, but that's beside the point. Speaking of Mary she has chosen to dress in the clothes of Alice after hearing Aura recount the tale of her experiences in Wonderland, and Mr. B was also given a bit of a costume. His armored shell was given the illusion of an old fashioned diving suit because it just seemed to fit him so well.

Team RWBY quickly got into the fun- due to the constant pleading of Ruby and threats of more bad puns from Yang- with their Scythe wielding leader taking up the guise of a Martial Artist with a green belt secured around her white gi. With a suggestion from her love, coupled with a puppy dog face, Weiss has on a Magician's outfit that is complete with the black suit, top hat, and white rose in the lapel for a special person. Yang chose a casino waitress to show off her, for lack of a better word, well-developed body as well as to make multiple people feel uncomfortable in one way or another

Oddly enough, Blake dressed up as a police officer with a plastic baton on her hip and fake bag on her chest. When asked she blushed before admitting that she forgot to get her costume in time, so she had to get one of Yang's back-up plans. That really does explain how short the shorts she had on were as well as the revealing cut of the shirt. They are currently working together to prepare for their first trick-or-treat experience as a Team. Despite the obvious fact that they may be too old for that (Ruby dutifully ignored that fact).

To the awe of Steffi, the Mechanic Benzene has decided to go full steam punk as he has made some special changes to his clothing. A functioning steam-powered gear hat, one eyed goggle lens, a mini steam generator strapped onto his back that is attached to his shoes- which are steam powered hover shoes. Needless to say, Steffi was feeling both amazed and jealous of her boyfriend. Luckily, he had made a matching set of assortments for her as well, so they would be a matching couple. He was essentially tackled with a hug and a lot of kisses peppering his flustered face.

More or less forced to by his fiancé, Ciel Phantomhive finds himself without his usual attire, and instead was given a black cloak with a dark suit. Fake Crimson-colored contact lens were put over his eyes after a long struggle while a fake set of teeth with extended fangs were set into his mouth giving him the look of a cliché Vampire. While he would normally protest this, Phantomhive is a bit distracted by the beautiful sight of Elizabeth in a pure white gown that has a set of false wings that are purer than fallen snow. He may had some bad encounters with certain Angels and it may be only a costume, but he is certain he has never seen such a Heavenly sight before- even though he has been to Heaven.

Vriska and Terezi already have their costume chosen as their Ancestors that fought against each other a long time ago. By the Pirate's side would be the legendary Pupa Pan in the form of Tavros in a Peter Pan Costume, but the Defender of Justice is having some trouble with her little helper. Karkat won't stop struggling against all of Terezi's attempts to stuff him into a dragon costume. She needs her ride/partner after all! So the Pirate and Pupa Pan watch with amusement and worry respectively as the blind troll chases after the fleeing 'leader' of their race.

Quite a few different kind of people all get ready for the night of Hallows Eve, but there is one person who shares a different connection with this day: One Ms. Rachel Alucard. Long ago when she came into existence she was born on the most special of terrifying nights, but after living as long as she has, and technically not being alive, the Vampiric Noble has ceased celebrating it. Last year she spent it like any other day by drinking tea, relaxing in her rose garden, and 'watching over' Ragna; however, she was living in her non-destroyed Castle last year. This year she resides within the walls of the Multiversally diverse Mansion along with her love, so she couldn't really expect to have it happen the same way again.

Apparently, she did as she has spent the day just like any other while humoring a few people with a good-natured opinion on their costume. The only remotely different thing was the uncharacteristic laughing fit she had earlier when she witnessed Tao put Ragna into a costume of a giant Meatbun, and when asked she readily agreed that it was perfect for him. Other than that, her day has been rather normal; however, while she hasn't done anything particularly unusual she has noticed some odd stares she is getting from others.

She is used to stares ever since a... 'unique' situation forced her to undergo a drastic change. The incident's solution required an interesting fast-forwarding of her physical aging. You see, despite common belief those who are Vampires in the Blazblue Universe do physically age. The process merely takes an extremely long time, but along with that slow aging comes an extended period of a vampiric form of 'Puberty'. Like all other forms of that cursed time of change it came with some side effects like: Emotional instability, irritability, insecurity, and the overwhelming urge to drain everyone around her of their blood.

So, when a solution was found by using a combination of insane machinery, Chaos Emeralds, -and basically a possible sacrifice in the form of Ragna- the result was a much more matured Noble of the Alucard lineage. She grew until she reached right under Ragna's chin, her child-like form became surprisingly voluptuous as her features gained a nice curve to it. Along with these changes she gained a modest chest, but most men now stare at her long legs and toned rear- that is before Ragna beats their heads in for staring at her.

Along with her new form came a new wardrobe that resident fashionesta, Kanaya, insisting on making. She still mainly wears elegant dark dresses to match her style, but these are far more form fitting and flattering to the eyes. Her long blonde hair has been freed from the snares of her old pig-tails allowing them to stream behind her in a beautiful sight. As a result from all of these changes, she gets quite a bit more attention from the men, and some women, who live in the city, but the stares that she is getting is more of suppressed excitement instead of carnal lust.

As she notes more and more of these looks Rachel can't help but wonder if something is happening that she wasn't made aware of. Perhaps some sort of Halloween Dance is planned and these poor fools believe they have a chance to ask her to it, but as amusing as that thought is, Ragna would have asked her to it by now. True, he may be a thick headed idiot with no chance of ever truly gaining any remotely useful knowledge, but he still values being with her and takes every chance to be with her. Especially if she is going out in public as his jealous streak is well known.

It was a bit ironic to see Ragna become the protective jealous type after she spent quite a number of years jealously watching every female attempt- and fail- to flirt with him. If he had ever noticed what kind of affect he had on the feminine population of their original Universe things could have played out a lot differently, but in the end she proved to one he returned his affections to (God have mercy if he hadn't). So, a holiday dance isn't what is causing these stares, but if it isn't that then what is-

The Vampiric Noble is pulled out of her thoughts by the familiar feeling of an arm being wrapped around her waist. Glancing to her side with a bit of an amused smile she sees Ragna, unfortunately without the Meatbun costume, walking with her while the feeling of his hand comfortably settling on her hip causes her lips to curl up a bit more.

¨Getting protective already Ragna? My, you must be feeling insecure today.¨ Her verbal jab merely gets a smirk from her love as he is already used to her sharp tongue. Once that Silver Tongued Vampire had him at his wits end with her cryptic wording and blunt insults to his intelligence, but now it's just part of the norm to him.

He shrugs his shoulders while pulling her against the side of his body ¨Nope, just enjoying my Girlfriend's presence right now.¨ Inwardly he winces a bit as that came off a bit too strong for the situation. He just hopes he doesn't catch on as quickly today.

His hopes are for nothing as Rachel has always been able to catch onto the slightest change in anyone she knows ¨Enjoy my presence Ragna?¨ She sees a bit of a wince as she catches him on his mistake ¨What a strange thing for you to say.¨ Witnessing him averting his eyes slightly the Draculina smirks while narrowing her eyes.

¨What are you hiding from me Ra-¨ She is interrupted as she is picked up and pressed against the wall. The act makes her eyes widen in surprise. She really wasn't expecting this reaction from catching her boyfriend on something, but the sensation of his warm lips against her chilled ones was even more unexpected.

Sometimes it irks her on how well the man knows how to distract her. Along with his innate ability to attract any females in a certain radius, Ragna apparently also had the ability to be very good at teasing actions. A brush here, an extra lingering second close to her, a few surprise kisses to her neck, and she melts into his arms; however, when he wants to quickly get her fully focused on him he merely gets a bit rough with her. For some unknown reason, any rough loving actions from him makes her mind turn white, and it works anywhere without fail.

For a moment she struggles to keep her composure as her mind dimly notes that he is trying to keep her in the dark about something. That thought allows her to start pushing him back from her, but then he nips her bottom lip with just enough strength for her to feel it without breaking the skin. That action makes her melt once more as she grabs his head and forces him as close to her as possible. Ignoring everyone who can see them, Rachel and Ragna both savor a passionate kiss that could possibly be a bit too much for public viewing.

From around the corner of a nearby hallway, David watches with an amused and exasperated look on his face ¨Wouldn't be the first time I've seen them do this, and I bet it won't be the last.¨ He mutters to himself as he reaches for the pouch that has his phone.

Forgoing his normal attire for the sake of the spirit of Halloween, the Avian American decided to take a spare Assassin Uniform and use it as his costume. Unfortunately, that also means he has to use pouches to carry his stuff. After a few minutes of fruitless searching he finally finds his mobile device before searching through his contacts. Once he gets the right number he hits call while he sees Rachel pull back to allow Ragna to breath, and with a snap of her fingers she warps them in a portal that defies time and space.

Shaking his head David chuckles as the person answers ¨They'll be busy for a while.¨ Starting his way down the hall he listens to the contact before laughing a bit ¨Yeah, he had to do that.¨ With the sound of laughter coming from his phone the Teen smirks as the everything is going according to plan.

Several hours later within the confines of their shared rooms Ragna and Rachel both are resting after their 'vigorous' activities. The Draculina of Noble blood has her eyes closed as she enjoys the peaceful sensation of snuggling up to her love. Idly, she traces an unknown pattern on Ragna's scarred chest with her nail while resting her head in the crook of his neck.

With a small smile she kisses his neck right over the spot where her fangs accidentally buried into. While the act did bring a rather agreeable reaction from both of them, she hated the idea of ever giving into the basic urge of drinking blood. In the middle of the thrones of passion it sometimes becomes too hard to control though, so afterwards she gives him a few simple acts to convey her apologies- althought his response it always the same.

¨It's alright Bunny-leech.¨ He mummers with a soft smile on his face as he glances over at her ¨We both enjoyed it didn't we?¨ With the arm wrapped around her shoulder he pulls her slightly closer as she sighs.

¨Perhaps, but the possibility of one day going too far is-¨ Her concerned reply is cut off by him shifting his body so he is facing her. Making sure she is looking him in the eyes, he starts to gently rub his thumb on her shoulder to calm her.

As her body relaxes under the simple touch he stops her worries before they could affect her too much ¨Rachel, you are one of the most controlled people I know. You keep yourself under strict standards at all time, and even when enraged you are as elegant as ever.¨ The words, even if true, brings a blush to her cheeks, but he doesn't stop ¨You have taken on every danger of our universe with grace and determination combined with a ready comment for any fool who attacks you.¨

Ragna slowly engraves the sight of his harsh Girlfriend with a shy smile gracing her lips, pink staining her cheek, and a bit of vain in her eyes ¨So don't give me that bullshit that you could go too far one day.¨ He smirks as she quirks an eyebrow up at him ¨You would have lost it a long time ago if that was true.¨ The proclaimed Grim Reaper waits for her inevitable reply while continuing to stroke her shoulder.

¨Must you use such barbaric language after our acts of union? It is such an uncouth thing.¨ Her only response it a look that basically says 'it's who I am' along with a growing smirk as he pulls her flush against his chest. The feeling of his well-defined muscles against her front causes a spark of excitement again, but even distracted by that she should have seen his next move coming.

The Head of the Alucard household feels his breath brushing past her ear as he whispers ¨You know you love it my little rabbit.¨ The use of her nickname along with the gruff quality of lust tainting his breath leaves her shivering in want once more. Licking her lips slowly she smirks as she prepares herself to play their special game once more.

However, it won't happen as Ragna's cell phone rings at that moment. With a groan of annoyance he reaches over to the nightstand beside the bed and grabs it. While he checks who is calling he feels Rachel slowly crawling up his body with a trail of kisses leaving a trail of burning want behind. The sensation causes him to groan as his body naturally reacts, but the number shows that he needs to answer it.

¨H-Hello?¨ He manages to answer while Rachel's soft lips reach his neck, but the feeling of her slowly licking across the fang marks she left behind is starting to get really distracting. A very pleasant, shiver inducing kind of distracting, but distracting nonetheless.

The amused tone of the callers voice forces his focus away from the source of his distraction ¨Enjoying yourself there Ragna?¨ Enough sarcasm is laced into the question that he starts to make a rude reply; however, a pleasurable groan escapes his lips as his excited girlfriend brands him as her own with a hickey directly over the fang marks ¨That's a yes to me, but before we don't hear from you guys until next week I have to tell you that we're ready.¨

That statement makes his eyes snap open as he wills himself to answer with whatever remains of his dignity ¨G-got it. We'll be there soon.¨ Before any scathing remarks could be said he ends the call just in time to hear the breathy voice of his love right next to his ear.

¨Oh? We will be?~¨ The tables seem to have been turned as Rachel whispers into his ear with a seductive tinge in her voice that would bring most mortals to their knees ¨I think we're going to be quite busy.¨ There is a promise in that voice- the promise of a very good night that both of them will enjoy quite a bit.

While the temptation to give into that promise is a very strong influence on him, Ragna manages to resist it as he gently pushes her off him ¨S-sorry Bunny-Leech, but we've got something planned for you.¨ His words seem to fall on deaf ears as she crawls towards him with eyes bright crimson. She licks her lips slowly once more as she seems to eye him with the persona of a predator.

¨Ragna... I think you need to just relax,¨ Her voice alone tests his resolve as she closes in on him ¨And enjoy this with me.¨ The purr she gives at the end nearly crumbles that resolve; however, he manages to quickly get out of the bed and hold his hands out as if fending her off.

¨Rachel, everyone went through the trouble of planning you a surprise,¨ He tries to reason first while preparing to slowly inch his way to the bathroom ¨We really want you to enjoy that, and afterwards we can do whatever you want.¨ His words seem to have an effect on her as she pauses.

Her eyes scan him for a moment- in a much different way than before- as she seems to be looking for something, but after that moment she lets out a puff of air in annoyance. Apparently given in to whatever they have planned, she unabashedly gets out of the bed without any reservation about the fact she is nude. Although this could have been a way to break Ragna's resolve as he can't take his eyes off her beautiful form.

She walks over to him and places her hands on her hips ¨Very well Ragna. I'll play along,¨ She smirks as she reaches up with her left hand before gently 'walking' her way up his chest with her fingers ¨For now.¨ She purrs once more just as she pulls him by his neck into a brief kiss that expresses what she was prepared to do for him.

After parting she goes over to the bathroom with a confident smirk leaving a temporarily stunned Ragna behind her. The sound of the door to the bathroom closing snaps him out of his daze causing him to blink before muttering ¨Goddamn Rachel... you got me regretting this now.¨

Somewhere around twenty minutes later the two of them are walking towards the Ballroom with costumes on. Rachel changed into a new dress that is a lot like her last one except this one is a nice shade of dark red. The only accessory she has with it is a small elegant crown made with a silver frame and Diamond gems, and her heels click against the tile of the floor as they make it to the entrance of the Ballroom. Ragna steps forward with the suit of armor he is wearing making a bit of a clattering noise while the blade on his left hip collides with his armored leg.

With her House's emblem engraved on his chest piece, it would seem like Ragna is the sworn protector of Queen Rachel. The fact it would look like that isn't lost on the woman as she smiles at him, and with a nod he opens the door revealing the darkness of the room. With her smile morphing into a confused frown she steps forward into it, and as her eyes rapidly adjust to the lack of light she turns to ask Ragna what is going on.

Just before she could the lights turn on engulfing the room with their radiance ¨Surprise! Happy Birthday Rachel!¨ The sound of the crowd wishing her something she hasn't considered in years catches the Vampiric Noble completely off-guard. She can only blink in surprise as Ragna walks up to her side.

David walks forward with his hood up and his arms spread out welcomingly ¨Rachel Alucard, it is my pleasure to welcome you to the Halloween bonanza that we have prepared.¨ With a slow swipe of his arm he gestures to those standing behind him ¨This occasion was made to celebrate the night of Hallows Eve and the day that you came into the world.¨ With most of his face shrouded, all she could see is the smile on his face, but it conveys enough.

Looking around she sees the residents of the Mansion dressed up in numerous costumes of a great variety, but a thing they all share is a grin on their face- except for Alucard as he is smirking in enjoyment. Glancing to her side she sees her love giving her a gentle smile as he chuckles. Once more she blinks in a bit of disbelief before turning back to the awaiting crowd. She could almost swear that she felt some tears prickling up, but she would never do such a thing.

Instead she returns their grins with her own smile as she curtsies to them ¨Thank you for preparing this for me. I honestly don't know what to say.¨ Her words cause some chuckles at the idea that she would be at a loss of words. Almost as a solution to that predicament, Aura seemingly appears by Rachel's side dressed-for some reason- in the robes of a Shaolin Monk.

With a cheer she exclaims ¨How about: Let's Party!¨ Soon everyone is joining her before the actual party kicks off. It doesn't take long for groups of people to come over and personal wish her a Happy Birthday, and with a rare honest smile she thanks them. While greeting some of the people David must have put on some music as people were starting to dance with each other in the middle of the Ballroom.

With a conniving smile Aura uses an aero spell to push both Rachel and Ragna out into the middle of the dance floor. Just as they get into the center the lights dim and a spotlight is focused onto them. Luckily, the music was switched into something more classical for the sake of the Birthday Girl, but what surprises her the most is the fact that Ragna actually offers her his hand before leading them in a waltz. The Draculina felt quite impressed by the feat of someone who normally doesn't have an elegant bone in his body successfully leading them in a dance that her father would approve of.

Off on the sidelines Weiss high-fives her girlfriend for seeing all of her work pay off. The Heiress watches with a smug grin as Ragna manages to use what she had painstakingly taught him to impress his love. A light nudge in the ribs makes her look over at Ruby as the girl points over to the punch as a signal for them to go get some.

¨I never knew you could dance Ragna.¨ Rachel comments as they make their first circle around the dance floor ¨In fact, I was certain you would have two left feet when it came to something like this.¨ She didn't know exactly how right she was.

The process of learning how to dance properly had taken him weeks to just learn the basic steps, and couple that with a very strict teacher, who happens to be a perfectionist, making the process even harder. He stuck through it though as he was determined to make his love proud. Also, the ability to prevent others from getting their hands on her may have played a part, but regardless he still managed to pull it off just in time.

Spinning his Queen gracefully he shrugs ¨Well you shouldn't underestimate me then.¨ He nonchalantly says while putting his hand back onto her hip. He reasons that the fact he needed help is not a very important detail to add, but despite the fact he needed help he is happy to see her enjoying herself.

¨I suppose I shouldn't.¨ She relents at that as they spin around the dance floor without a care in the world; however, there is still something on her mind ¨So, this is what you were trying to hide from me.¨ Her comment was spoken as calmly as a person mentioning the weather, but her voice has something within it that makes Ragna's blood chill.

¨U-Uh... yeah. I was told to distract you so-¨ Whatever half made excuse that was going to stumble out of his mouth is cut off by Rachel pulling his head down to hers. She silences him with a tender kiss that has a spark of familiar passion from earlier. She pulls away before they could get lost in each other's presence with a serene smile on her face.

"Calm yourself my love. I'm not going to hold that against you." She feels a bit of amusement as she witnesses him letting out a breath of relief. Sometimes it is just funny to see this full grown man- who could destroy entire squads of specialized soldiers by himself- cower before her. It was funnier when she had a child-like form, but it was still amusing now as well.

Rachel lets him feel a bit of hope that she won't do anything to him before cruelly dashing it "However, for exciting me then just stopping?" The albino man feels himself stiffen while he becomes even paler, but he starts sweating in fear when she whispers into his ear "Not a chance."

After the Dance there was a lot of games, cake, and presents; however, Rachel's greatest present come later that night. A fun little game she had with Ragna that they both enjoyed in the end- but only one of them in the beginning.

**Well, this was supposed to be my Hallows Eve special, but really it was a chapter mainly about Rachel and Ragna. There was a bit of Halloween spirit in there, but I have no idea why there was some…..tension between them throughout the story.**

**Oh well, I post what I write. So please tell me what you thought, what you hated, loved, or think I should work on. Also, I was trying my best to not go into Run-on sentences, but I feel like the writing is choppy now. Probably just my negative attitude though.**

**Finally, I would like everyone, who is interested, to rewind one chapter and tell me your opinion on that matter. This is for Archivists only, so people on fanfiction please ignore it.**

**I have to go and enjoy some candy! See ya! Bye!**


	69. Training to Improve One's Self: White

**Time for a continuation of an earlier chapter! If you've read the title then you know that it isn't the Grim Tales segment, but let's do this! I must warn you: If you like Weiss, and I do as well, you might be pissed at my Oc- and in an extension me.**

**Please forgive us both.**

**Disclaimer: I only own my own Oc and the plot! Nothing else at all. Not even the imaginary air they breath. Do they breath? I mean since they don't exist, they don't really have to; however, that wouldn't- *Cut off by the sound of something hitting another thing followed by a body hitting the ground***

***The sound of dragging can be heard before silence***

After the last training exercise that she did under David's watch, Weiss was a bit wary of the Teen for a while. Putting them up against an opponent like that for their first lesson? That was a bit overboard in multiple ways, but she would admit that it strengthened their teamwork a bit more; however, there is a lot more she would need to work on. She had noticed it before, but when confronted about it the Heiress was forced to confront her physical weakness. It wasn't like she didn't train while growing up, but rather the intense training was more angled towards her mind and specific style of combat.

Exposing weaknesses and ruthlessly taking advantage of them was what she was taught. In a sense, she was taught in combat what a Schnee should always be. None should be able to catch anyone of the Schnee family off guard in any circumstance, and they should be able to effortlessly turn the situation around for a decisive victory. The flaw of that style shows when put up against an opponent who is just as skilled: The endurance needed to keep up a longer fight isn't there. In order to fix this Weiss swallowed her pride- after spending around thirty minutes outside the door- and asked Yang to help.

To say that the Blonde Brawler was surprised was a bit of an understatement as she nearly called Ruby to take care of her obviously sick girlfriend, but when told the situation she promised to work Weiss into someone who can stand their own for hours on end. She may have had really high expectations for after their training is done, but they would be working together.

So, the extra training began. Along with her studies for her classes, the normal training she has, and whatever else she puts herself through, the Heiress started doing some basic physical exercises. Yang put her through jogging, push-ups, sit-ups, weighted training, and, for an extra touch, some hand-to-hand combat training. When asked why the hand-to-hand training, the Brawler merely shrugged and told her that it's always good to have some skills with your body.

At first it was absolutely hell as her body ached with sore muscles that protested against every movements. Her legs felt harder to move than lead dipped in steel that had sandbags on top of it. Sometimes her arms refused to move from their resting spot on the table when she was trying to work on an assignment, and almost every night she immediately falls into a deep asleep that doesn't satisfy her tired body the next day. Despite this, Weiss keep going with the determination to better herself until a few months after she started David approached her alone.

He lead her into the Battle Room before smiling at her as he went to the center of the room. With a tap of his foot against a specific spot, a holographic keyboard appeared in front of the Teen. After he types in some sort of password the Avian American steps back a few feet as the keyboard disappears, and before her eyes Weiss sees the solid metallic floor split into multiple sections. In a rippling order sections sink in with other parts sinking deeper than them until a descending spiral staircase is created.

Without a word being said the Teen starts leading the surprised Schnee down into the deeps below. They go down far past the basement, and even further than where Alucard rests before reaching a hallway of cold steel. Down the hallway lies a single door that is a deep blue with lighter blue lines making it resemble some sort of cyber circuitry. Weiss pauses for a moment to take in the strange sight, but her guide continues without stopping.

Once more a keyboard shows beside the door, and again the Teen casually types in some code that causes the door to split in half and separate. The confusion felt by the Heiress due to the events that was happening transforms into awe as she examines the room. Much like the door that guarded it, the room has the same color scheme and aesthetics of it, but the grand scale of the stadium sized area makes one pause. That along with the pulsing energy that streams through the lighter blue, making it glow every few moments, would trick a person into believing that they were in some sort of computer program.

¨Welcome to the Arena Weiss,¨ David spreads his arms out as if beholding the entirety of the room as he speaks ¨This is a specially designed area that I have created in order to simulate and battle anyone accurately.¨ With a smile he snaps his fingers causing an echo to sound out before the humming of power vibrates the air.

Weiss's mind slowly takes in the information as she realizes this place is essentially a Combat Simulator ¨People already created holographic simulators David," Looking over at him she feels her curiosity being piqued ¨What makes this place so special?¨

Grinning in enjoyment her companion clears his throat before calling out ¨Basic Protocol: System Check - City setting!¨ The room seem to respond to the command as the floor splits into grid panels with some small openings between each panels.

The Heiress watches in confusion before she notices that the floor seems to be turning silver. Her mind immediately deems is a holographic simulation until the silver flies up into the air revealing the tiny grain-like texture that it has. It almost seems like this silver is actually a multitude of miniscule dots working together to create it, but that would be absurd right? She watches as the stream of silver pours out from every opening in the floor. The color spreads out throughout the room, covering every surface area before rising up in several areas.

The risen areas begin to shift and change into shapes before changing from grain-like to completely solid. Only moments later colors change around Weiss as the roof changes into a beautiful blue with rolling white going across of it, and with widen eyes she realizes it looks exactly like a sunny sky in the middle of the day. The illusion is so seamless that even ground underneath her changes as a 'cloud' passes in front of the sun with a shadow in its shape. Taking a step forward she pauses as her Heels make a clicking noise that would only happen against stone instead of steel.

Looking to her left Weiss witnesses the silver change into a bright white as she notices that the substance had created a building. Tentatively, she steps towards the building before placing her hand onto it. The texture feels rough with bumps and ridges under her hand as if this was stone with a coat of white paint over it. As if this was an actual building. Stepping back once more she looks around seeing a parked car, and without hesitation she goes over to it before putting her hand on the passenger door.

Smooth and sleek with a slight bit of heat. It was almost like this thing has been out in the sun for maybe twenty minutes. As she slowly steps back the Heiress scans around her to finally take in her surroundings. From the looks of it, she is in an abandoned city street with cars parked next to the sidewalks, buildings towering over her, and the sun beating down on the scene. It takes several minutes to take all of this in before turning to David with a single question.

¨How?¨ As a response she gets a chuckle and an amused smile as he walks over to one of the 'buildings' that are beside them. Running his hand over one of the sides of the surface she can see that he is pleased with himself, but there also is a bit of apprehension and worry in his eyes. He looked as if he was expecting for everything to fall apart around him.

Nonetheless, he does give his answer ¨Nanomachines.¨ She stares at him with an expectant look that clearly says 'You can't expect that alone to satisfy me' which got another chuckle from him ¨Do you know what Nanomachines are Weiss?¨ Without waiting for an answer he lets his hand fall beside him while turning to look at the white-haired girl ¨A Nanomachine is an extremely small device that can be given instructions.¨

He holds out his hand before some of the building separates from it and hovers over his palm like small white specks ¨Alone a single Nanomachine's function can be rather limited, but with millions or trillions of them?¨ Once more he moves his other arm in a sweeping gesture to their surroundings ¨They can do incredible things.¨

Dropping his hand the specks return back into the wall as the Teen walks towards Weiss ¨Such as create a city street with the illusion of a clear day with such precision that you could feel the sun's warmth.¨ With it mentioned the Heiress did notice that she could feel some sort of heat coming down from the ball of light above.

¨However,¨ The word gains her focus as the Avian American smiles in a bit of mischief ¨That isn't even the pinnacle of what they can do.¨ Before she could ask what he meant by that, he calls out once more ¨Special Training Simulation- Concert Battle!¨ With new orders the buildings seem to break down and melt down as the machines that made them flows back towards the ground while shifting into black.

When the simulated sky and sun changes into black as well the entire area becomes dark without the source of light. The Heiress steps forward carefully while noting that her heels are connecting against metal once more. She feels a pit of anxiety build up inside of her for a reason that her body can sense but her mind can't comprehend. Right as she was about to call out a sudden source of light flashes on behind her, and she notes that the floor seems to be a pristine white before turning.

¨David, is that yo-¨ The words die on her lips as her eyes widen. Her voice fails her as she tries to take in the sight before her, but something within her seems to surge forth in fear. In front of her stands what could only be a cruel reflection of herself with its head bowed down, Myrtenaster at her side, and eyes closed. Scanning this reflection of herself the Heiress nearly steps forward to see what this is about when a piano sounds out alone. The medley is so chillingly familiar, she nearly opens her mouth to speak the dreaded lines, but her doppelganger beats her to it.

_Mirror, tell me something..._

Hearing her own voice coming from this thing, and with those damn words nearly makes Weiss snap, but a whispering voice by her ear stops her ¨This will either build you Weiss,¨ She feels frozen on the spot as her eyes are stuck on the falsehood in front of her.

_Tell me who's the loneliest of all?_

¨Or it will break you.¨ Just as the voice finishes a spotlight shines down on herself. Turning around she see David stepping back into the darkness before disappearing from sight, but the sound of steel being drawn forces her to look back at her new opponent. Foot forward, blade out at the perfect angle, but eyes closed the Simulated version of herself seems ready to fight as the orchestration starts to accompany the piano.

The other version of her doesn't give the real thing a moment to draw her own weapon as it steps forward with a lunge to the throat. Quickly stepping to the side, the real Heiress draws her own rapier as the false one points its blade at her. Both of them stand in identical stances, waiting for the other to make a move. What breaks the stand-still is when the double sings once more.

_Mirror, tell me something, tell me who's the loneliest of all?_

With those words comes a stab towards the head that the real Weiss deflects by flicking her wrist to make her Rapier hit the side of the other one. The slight force makes the attacks direction change just enough to make the tip pass her head, and following up with the opening avaliable she gives her own stab to the stomach; however, the false rapier comes down in a fluid arch that deflects the stab just like she did.

_Fear of what's inside me, tell me can a heart be turned to stone?_

Stepping back Weiss quickly puts herself back into her guard as the Simulated does the same while singing. Instinctively, her mind scrutinizes her enemy's form for any sign of weakness or fault as the piano begins to go up and down a scale, but the tactical shift starts to make her self conscious as she notices things that she has. Extremely pale skin, off-center crown that throws off the perfection of her look, holding her rapier a bit too far out, footing a bit off, and the scar over her left eye. The proof of her imperfection that constantly mocks her every time she looks in a mirror.

Even with its eyes closed the simulated version of herself can seemingly tell that she is distracted as it steps forward with a backhand slash. Luckily, the Heiress's body reacts as her mind is distracted and mets the opposing blade with her own. The sound of steel striking steel sounds unwanted among the beautiful notes being played, but more of the sound starts to sound out as the two clash.

The Heiress's mind has been sent into overdrive as she examines every aspect of herself through the double in front of herself. Inside her head she hears herself berating- not the opponent but herself. Left yourself open, missed an opportunity, sloppy swordplay, not perfect, Not perfect, Not Perfect! Her stance starts to slip up as her thoughts start to affect her fighting. She is starting to struggle just to defend herself against this false being as each attack on her is barely deflected or blocked.

When the Simulated Weiss starts to vocalize in what sounds like an opera's leading lady singing, the real deal is being forced back from her opponent. She can't seem to find a time in which she could counter as the strikes seem to be coming faster and faster at her. One strike in particular seems to have enough strength to force her stumbling back after blocking, and when she manages to get back into a sloppy version of her own stance her heel strikes against something.

In confusion she looks back and notices that the area around the two has brightened, revealing it to be a concert stage with a sold out crowd watching. Weiss recognizes the place, after a few moments, to be the Grand Atlantean Amphitheater from her home city. This is where she gave her last performance before going off to Beacon, and the realization shakes her as this would be before she met her Team. Before she met Ruby. Even the lonely moon above seems the same as that day, shining down upon them with its pale light.

Forcing herself to look back at her enemy an even more sick sight is revealed to her. Not attached but rather embedded into the limbs are a multitude of metal wires into the back of the Simulated Weiss that leads into the darkness behind it. With each movement, wires twitch and move. Every attack seems to follow a vibration of those wires, and even the notes that are being sung only happen after some unseen command transferred by the wires attached.

The sight nearly makes the snowy-haired girl hurl, but what truly impacts her is when the Doppelganger's eyes open. The eyes looked completely blank of emotion. No happiness, anger, sadness, joy, or anything. They're completely dead as if everything that made life worth anything was found and utterly smashed. As if everything she was striving for and hoping to accomplish was brought in front of the girl and cruelly dismantled and destroyed piece by piece.

The image of those soulless eyes causes a realization to come to Weiss. This could be her. This would be her if she stayed at home instead of going to Beacon. This will be her if she allows her Family to control her when she returns! Deep inside her, something snaps at the thought, and with that snap came immense anger. She lashes out at the simulated version of herself with surprising strength that knocks the false Myrtenaster out of the fake's hands as the music starts to pick up tempo.

_Mirror, mirror, what's behind you? Save me from the things I see!_

As the fake Heiress sings the words of that damn song, Weiss ruthlessly stabs into its shoulder causing 'blood' to spill out from the wound before the blade is drawn back then stabbed into the other shoulder. The crimson color seeps out and soaks into the false's clothing as Weiss starts to rapidly pierce through the Simulation.

_I can keep it from the world, why won't you let me hide from me?_

¨You are not me!¨ She yells over the singing while stabbing faster while blood spills out onto the stage as well as the wires and her own clothing. As her attacks get more and more savage so does her rage as the constant reminders of imperfection goes through her head. Not good enough, never good enough! The past fuels her assault, but the Simulated Heiress refuses to stop singing.

_Mirror, mirror tell me something, who's the loneliest of-_

The singing is stopped as Weiss stabs straight through her fake's throat ¨Stop singing you pathetic excuse for a being!¨ She spins the revolving chamber within the hilt of her blade before stopping on the Ice Dust. The substance flows into her rapier before instantly freezing the Simulation's throat in a block of ice as well as all of the 'blood' flowing out of her body.

¨I refuse to be the loneliest of all!¨ The Heiress yells as she pulls her rapier out of its throat then slashes the fake's head off. The wires flowing from the falsehood's limbs go limp as the puppet it was controlling is finished, and with nothing left to keep it up the Simulation's body falls back with a thud.

The Heiress pants heavily as she glares down at the fake version. So many thoughts are flowing through her mind that she doesn't know what to think or do at the moment. She just stands there staring down at the thing before her, and after a few moments the body melts away as the Nanomachines flow back into the ground. The entire area melts down as the machines return from wherever they came, but even after the panels re-fuse back together she continues to stare.

From the back of the room David watches her carefully before whispering ¨Well done. You are your own person.¨ With the Heiress done her own personal lesson, his thoughts turn to the hooded scythe wielder.

**Please don't kill me. I have no idea where this came from, but I think it might be because I kept on listening to **_**Mirror, Mirror. **_**I hope you enjoyed. I tried to focus less on the fight and more on the psychological effect this had.**

**I hope you liked it anyways?**

**I got to go before a mob tries to kill me. See ya! Bye!**

**~DeathOnWings1203~**


	70. Grim Tale to Tell (Part 9)

**Time to continue the slaughter fest! With David's wings crushed he is in immense pain that amplifies his anger, and when he gets angry he starts to cut loose. Let's see how well that turns out.**

**Disclaimer: I only own my own Ocs, and nothing else. Maybe the plot, but perhaps it was already thought of...Nah.**

Staring down the eyes of someone who has clearly lost it is never a pleasant sight. Staring down the eyes of a person who has lost it and has control over Darkness, Ki and who know what else? Downright horrifying to witness. That is the unfortunate situation of the already deceased Eraser as well as the children of Death and the two other girls. With the swirling darkness being concentrated into the ready fist that the Teen has ready, it starts to radiate the dark power that he wields.

**¨TeLl Me If It HuRtS tOo MuCh.¨ **Even in the midst of his own pain filled insanity it seems the Avian American still has his sarcasm, but that matters little as he pulls back the fist a little more **¨It WoN't ChAnGe AnYtHiNg, BuT i WiLl EnJoY tHe KnOwLeDgE.¨ **He remarks before slamming his hand into Ari's chest.

The blow creates a powerful shockwave of Darkness that pushes back everything around the two of them. Any glass, debris and thing that isn't bolted down is sent flying around them, and the sudden onslaught of projectiles causes both Junior and Chi to instinctively shield their companion with their own body. Mimi merely stares blankly as the random objects pass by them, but Minnie blushes slightly as she is held close into her brother's protective embrace. Other than the shockwave the blow to Ari's chest completely eradicates the area as it practically exploded into bits of bone dust and blood splatter.

The remains of Ari's body is just his head connected to his spinal cord that is holding up his lower body by itself. Of course his body quickly regenerates all that is lost, but as that happens David charges up another darkly powered-up punch. Just as the physical body is reformed the Teen delivers another blow that gives the same result over and over again. The onslaught brings a grim realization to Ari: He may not be able to be put down, but he can certainly feel the pain of everything happening to him. Each time his torso is blown off his body he feels the agonizing pain of his nerves sending overloading pain signals to his brain. Brief signals perhaps, but the intensity makes up for the lack of duration.

Soon, David can be heard laughing as he fully enjoys the act of punishing the bastard that has hounded him for half his life. He starts to really put his power into it as his blows start coming faster with each strike, and it doesn't take long for Ari's body to struggle with keeping up with the attacks. The frequency of the attacks quickly overtake the regeneration factor of the Werewolf's form causing whatever was barely healed to be obliterated once more. The Teen's fists start to blur as his strikes start to become too fast for the human eye to track.

**CoMe On, CoMe On, CoMe On!¨ **The Sanity-lacking Teen yells as his fists disappear from sight altogether and the shockwaves are a constant barrage to everything around the two **¨MoRe! MoRe! MoRe! ShOw Me MoRe!¨ **The demand is emphasised by his stepping forward and crashing his fist into the Eraser's head causing it to explode in brain matter as well as bone dust and blood splatter.

Unsatisfied he growls as he grabs Ari's arms and tear them off the Werewolf's freshly regenerated body **¨ShOw Me YoUr ReAl PoWeR aRi!¨ **As he exclaims what he really wants, the Teen starts to beat his foe with his own detached limbs.

At first he strikes with the shoulders to create blunt force trauma on Ari's head and chest. The force of which he attacks creates a wonderful crunching noise from both the shoulders and the ribs. Unfortunately for the Eraser the detached arms seem to share the regeneration quality his main body has and each time the bones break they just piece themselves back together; however, the Teen flips the limbs around in order to start tearing up his enemy's flesh with his own claws.

More often than not the claws would rip out large chunks of flesh and muscle. The intensity of the attacks would leave Ari's bones bare as his body can't regenerate the meat on the bone fast enough. During this entire assault David's laughter keeps on growing in psychotic enjoyment while his eyes seem to switch from completely pitch-black and small trembling pupils. Almost as if giving into his sadistic tendencies the Teen can feel himself feel an overwhelming sense of pleasure from the harm he is inflicting.

Suddenly, he pulls back allowing Ari's body to repair itself, but it isn't a sign of kindness if his widening grin is anything to go by. Pulling his arm back so the limb he is grasping is parallel with the side of his head, the Teen thrusts the weaponized limb into Ari's chest in a downward arch. The arm somehow manages to pierce straight through the Werewolf's chest, heart and back before being stuck sticking out on both sides of the body. With a twist of his hips he basically throws the other limb through his foe's chin as well as the brain.

The Sadistic Teen steps back to admire his handy-work as he gleefully takes in the sight of the two limbs sticking out of the chest and head respectively **¨It'S aLmOsT lIkE i MaDe My OwN aRtWoRk.¨ **His musing is interrupted when the limbs jutting out of Ari seem to be absorbed into his body before regrowing in their proper place. The sight brings back the sadist within David as he grins.

**¨No MaTtEr WhAt YoU'lL AlWaYs FiX yOuRsElF hUh?¨ **Utilizing his powers the Avian American creates what looks to be a rusty operating table **¨I'lL eNjOy ThIs ThEn.¨ **Maneuvering the dark tendrils that were keeping Ari in front of him the deceased Eraser is practically tossed onto the table before dark cuffs capture both his wrists and ankles. Struggle all he wants, he can't break through the shackles that keeps him bound to the table.

More amused than anything else by the sight of his longtime enemy struggling the Teen creates an extra table full of rusted operation equipment before looming over his foe **¨WeLl ArI i ThInK iT iS tImE fOr YoU tO eXpErIeNcE wHaT I aNd MaNy OtHeRs DiD uNdEr YoUr FaThEr'S cArE.¨ **If one could see past the fur covering Ari's face they would see his skin paling in horror before he renews his struggling.

His reward for doing that comes in the form of a scalpel stabbed through his left shoulder tendon **¨HoLd StIlL lEsT yOu WaNt Me To MeSs Up,¨ **A sickening grin grows on the Teen's face as he removes the scalpel from Ari's shoulder before holding it over his stomach **¨It'S mY fIrSt TiMe PrAcTiCiNg AfTeR aLl.¨**

Ari's screams pierce the air as his body is sliced open before his skin is opened up and pinned down to the side with extra scalpels. From the chest to the waist, his internal workings can be seen as David grabs a Bone Saw. The Teen starts to saw out segments of the Rib Cage before tearing out the bone and placing it beside Ari's body with Darkness chaining them to the spot. He continues until every rib is placed on the table beside the Werewolf before sawing off the connecting bone that kept the rib cage together.

With all the bone blocking the chest cavity out of the way the deranged Teen mutters to himself **¨InTeReStInG, YoUr BoDy DoEsN't CrEaTe NeW mAtErIaL tO rEpAiR iTsElF. It NeEdS tHe SaMe BoDy PiEcEs To HeAl.¨ **Despite his mental state the Avian American apparently capable of making observations and learning. From this knowledge comes a new idea as he grins widely and rolls up the sleeves of his Jacket.

**¨LeTs GeT cLoSe AnD pErSoNaL sHaLl We?¨ **He suddenly shoves his hand into Ari's gut getting blood all over his hand and arm as he grabs onto something **¨HeRe It Is!¨ **With a grunt of effort he yanks the beginning to the Eraser's large intestines.

Watching from the sidelines, Chi feels herself getting sick from the sight while her companion watches with the same blank stare as always. Junior starts feeling queasy himself as his skull somehow turns a bit green, but Minnie seems to share the sentiments of Mimi as she shows no sign of shock or disgust. Not even when they can see the Teen pulling out the rest of the internal organ, wrap it around the bound Werewolf, create a large metal hook dangling from the ceiling then toss the organ over the hook does either of the ladies react. David, on the other hand, seems to be enjoying himself as he grabs the end of the large intestines and holds it there.

Picking up his leg the Teen kicks the operation table out from underneath Ari while releasing him from his bounds. The effect is instant as the Wolf-Human hybrid drops down and starts to be choked by his own internal organ, and at the same time the flesh and muscle pinned to the table gets ripped from his body. He starts to get raised higher into the air as his foe yanks down on his end before creating a hand of Darkness to hold it there. With a snap of his fingers the Teen binds his enemy's arms to his body once more with a single binding of darkness.

Cracking his bloody knuckles the crazed Genetic Experiment gets in a regular front stance with his right hand out in front for guard and the left at his hip ready to go. With a toothy grin he lashes out with his front leg in a front kick that strikes where the guts should have been, and when his foot lands on the floor he quickly shifts his weight around while twisting his hips to give extra power to a roundhouse kick. The kick hits the elbow on Ari's arm with enough force to basically shatter it into shards. Bringing his foot back, he taps the ground with his toes before showing off a bit of flexibility as he smashes in the side of Ari's skull with a roundhouse that utilized his toes for a more precision attack.

After caving in the temple of the skull, the Teen pulls back into his stance before snapping out with a jab that breaks his victim's nose, and that is followed by him spinning around while bringing his foot up. The heel of his shoe cracks into the other side of Ari's skull caving that side in, but the Avian American doesn't stop as he continues to spin and slam his foot down while bringing his other foot up into a roundhouse that connects at the exact same spot. He continues the windmill of kicks until on one rotation he instead lashes his foot straight out behind him in a back kick.

The powerful kick causes the internal organ to snap allowing Ari's body crashes into the far wall. Despite being embedded into the wall, the slight break allows the Werewolf's body to mend itself with what damages it can, but he still lacks the flesh to cover up his exposed internal body as well as his lack of rib cage. Using his arms he pries himself from the wall and stumbles a bit upon landing on the floor with his insides threatening to fall out. The sound of laughter makes his eyes narrow at his enemy.

**¨PuLl YoUrSeLf ToGeThEr MaN!¨ **With a snap of David's fingers, he releases every part of Ari that was held down; thus, allowing all of them to return to the Werewolf. Each piece reattaches itself where is is needed to be before flawlessly fusing, and with a complete body the Wolf-man stands while growling in anger.

¨Do you honestly think you can win against me!?¨ The roar is punctuated by a step forward, but he gasps from lack of air as his foe is suddenly in front of him with his fist firmly into the Solar Plexus again. Stumbling back a little, Ari clutches his gut as he continues to gasp.

With a smirk David replies with a smirk **¨NeVeRmOrE.¨ **The Teen holds out his hand and gestures for Ari to come at him. With a laugh he leans to the side to dodge a punch before countering with an elbow strike to the forehead.

The deceased Eraser growls in pain as his head snaps back ¨You believe that you can always defeat me!?¨ A crunch of bone and a surge of pain overtakes his senses as his enemy had taken his arm and straightened it out before slamming his palm into the elbow. The lower section of the arm now bends in an unnatural angle backwards.

**¨NeVeRmOrE.¨ **David casually replies while hooking his foot around Ari's ankle then sweeping back while pushing forward against his head. The two alternating forces makes the Werewolf faceplant onto the ground, and as he tries to get up the Teen stomps his foot down on his foe's neck. A loud crack echoes through the room as the vertebrates are crushed underneath his heel.

Despite the surge of pain and the sudden instability of his neck structure Ari manages to push off the ground and force his enemy off ¨Do you think your more powerful than me!?¨ A kick to his chin seems to be his answer as his head snaps back, but the back of his head rests against his back due to the lack of stabilizing bones in his neck.

As the Eraser straightens out his head so his neck can heal properly he hears **¨NeVeRmOrE.¨ **That word starts to really get on his nerves as he screams in anger while his own darkness surges around him dangerously. That scream is interrupted with a Dark Spike rose from the floor as it pierces through his neck.

Looking over at his deranged foe, the Werewolf sees David holding his loosely open hand out in front of him ¨...If I was still alive, you would have outlasted me anyways wouldn't you?¨ A smile spread out instead of a grin as the young winged man clenches his hand into a fist. The section of the spike inside of his throat suddenly spreads out in a multitude of equally sharp needles that pierce through his body in every direct.

With at least a dozen mini-spikes sticking out of his enemy's body with blood dripping off each one the Teen answers **¨NeVeRmOrE.¨ **Letting his hand drop, the Dark Spike dissipates allowing Ari's body to heal once more as David holds his other hand above his head.

Focusing his power he creates a scythe upon his raised hand before twirling it around above his head, and in a fluid movement the Itex Escapee clutches the base of the scythe while swinging downward. The blade embedded itself into the ground while he holds onto it. In response the Eraser spreads his claws out as he is ready to tear into his enemy for all he has done so far.

¨Finally showing your true colors 'Angel of Death'?¨ The Werewolf taunts as he crouches down before charging once more. The sound of laughter echos throughout the room as the Teen quickly pulls the scythe from the ground and swings it around his head before slamming the blade into Ari's side. With the blade caught inside his body, the Wolf-man feels himself being swung around with the weapon.

**¨I jUsT rEvEaLeD wHaT iTeX iNtEnDeD mE tO bE!¨ **David answers as he jumps into the air and spins his entire body while holding the scythe by his side. With each rotation he smashes Ari into the ground while embedding the blade further into the deceased Eraser. When he lands, the Teen takes the Scythe in both hands as his Darkness streams from his body and up to the blade.

**¨ArEn'T yOu PrOuD hOuNd Of ItEx?¨ **He inquires with a cruel grin that promises overwhelming pain and torture **¨I'vE aCcEpTeD wHaT i WaS rEcReAtEd To Be!¨ **The blade of his scythe suddenly expand with a coat of dark energy that completely severs Ari's body into two halfs. Pulling back the empowered scythe the Teen starts to slash up his enemy once more with each attack tearing up more of the ground or anything else in it's way.

One of the slashes forces Junior to grab Minnie and jump back to barely dodge the attack that would have easily killed her ¨M-Minnie... I don't think he's on our side anymore.¨ The son of Death can't help but feel powerless compared to the abilities and strength that this being has shown with casual ease. The change of personality was absolutely jarring to him, but he knows that something has gone terribly wrong in the Teen's head.

¨Foolish brother, he is on no one's side.¨ The comment causes him to look down at his sister and meet her grey eye with his sockets. Frowning he looks back up at the two fighting in time to see David twirl his scythe from one side of his body to the other in a display of finesse that levels everything around him. It doesn't seem to matter though as his foe is just regenerating with no issue at all. What could be done if the person's enemy is already dead? In order to defeat that enemy you would have to...destroy his soul.

An idea is forming in the young Reaper's head, a reckless idea but an idea nonetheless ¨Minnie... I'm going to try and end this fight.¨ He feels her body sharply turning to face him, but he doesn't have to look in order to know that she has a look of disbelief. Although, it would be a relief to see her have something other than disinterest like their Mother usually has. His frown deepens at the thought of his sister becoming more like their Mother, but he pushes that aside as he hears her speak.

¨Brother, art thou mad? Thou cannot hope to compete with them.¨ Her curt tone makes it clear that she does not like the idea in the slightest; However, if he could end this now then perhaps he could prevent anything worse from happening. He could protect both Minnie and Mimi in one fell-swoop. Now he just has to get the perfect opportunity to do so.

As he watches the Teen backhand his foe hard enough to break the neck of the Werewolf he tries to explain ¨Listen, I am the next reaper right? And I've managed to reap some souls,¨ Looking at his Sister, who did have the expression he thought she had, Junior holds out his hand to his side ¨If that Wolf person is already dead then I can create permanent damage instead of temporary.¨ As if to emphasis his point his Nergaling's tentacles emerge from his jacket and come together to create his own Scythe.

The handle of the scythe is as black as the color of his Nergaling, but at the very end of it is a green eye with a black pupil that has two small lime green spikes. The actual blade of the scythe shares the same color of the spikes, and the spot where the blade meets the handle there is a bigger eye with three more spikes coming out of the back. While not actually a scythe this would be the best substitute for his Father's mystical Scythe. Junior spins the weapon before resting it in both of his hands.

¨I have to do this Minnie. I need to keep you guys safe.¨ He softly says while watching David pin Ari to the wall with his weapon before beating the hell out his face. Because of his focus on the fight he misses the slight blush on Minnie's face as well as the reveal of worry on her face, but before she could try to protest him doing this his wings rip out of his back. Jumping up the young skeleton takes to the skies before stopping near the ceiling.

With his wings flapping to keep himself aloft he waits for the perfect moment to strike. That moment comes when the Teen grasps the handle of his darkly powered up scythe and tears Ari through the wall before flinging him directly at Junior. Grasping the Nergaling Scythe tightly, Grim Junior dive bombs the Eraser with his wings tucked in to give him the most momentum he can gain. The air rushes by quickly while his hood starts to shake as it threatens to come off, but with his head slightly tilted forward it stays on and shrouds his face.

When Ari did notice the boy, he sees an undead being with wings of blades wielding a grotesque version of a scythe. With that scythe held behind the being ready to slash, the main thing that he focused on was the shrouded face because he could only see narrowed eye sockets. The depths of them reveal only dark rage as they seem to carry the purpose of ending lives for good. The eyes of a true reaper are shown to him, and he feels himself shaken to the core; however, that unsettling feeling is quickly replaced with unbearable pain.

With a single slash of that scythe, Ari can feel something far more painful than just a physical wound go through him. The pain of having some of his soul torn from him surpasses everything else he has ever felt, and what may be more concerning is the fact that the chunk torn out of the side of his gut isn't healing. Junior's scythe had not taken the chunk with it, but rather it completely destroyed that part of his soul. With nothing left there it could not heal itself. At best the rest of his soul stretches to close the wound leaving a taunt section of skin that hurts as it is stretched.

The initial attack went well for Junior, but when he snaps his wings out to slow himself going directly at David. The Teen did not look even remotely pleased with this, and he shows that by catching the Skeleton boy by his neck. While it is true he doesn't even need to breath, the strength of which the hand is squeezing around that area makes Junior instinctively grab it to pry it off. He had no chance of doing that as the grip just tightens further while the boy is pulled in front of the Teen's face.

**¨WhAt Do YoU tHiNk YoU'rE dOiNg?¨ **The question is only whispered, but somehow the quiet rage seems more terrifying than the rampaging psychotic assault he was delivering earlier **¨No OnE iNtErRuPtS tHiS fIgHt!¨ **His sudden scream is accompanied with an even tighter grip that threatens to crush Junior's neck into dust, and he nearly does do that; however, in the depths of the Teen's mind is a single strand of sanity that still remains.

That strand of sanity is what is keeping the Teen from truly unleashing everything he has and utterly demolishing everything around him. His voice of reason whispers in the back of the Deranged Teen's mind that this is merely a child who wants to protect those he cares about, That this child was doing what he would do himself when someone he knows was threatened: throw himself into the fray in order to end it. The voice can be barely heard over the deafening voices that demands the death of all that he knows, to soak his blade and body in the blood of his victims, and to destroy everything in his way. It can still be heard though, and ultimately that is why his hand trembles against its own want to crush this fool.

For a moment a glimpse of the person who offered to train Junior shines through the darkness that clouds his eyes, but it is only for a moment as the Teen throws the Skeleton Boy to the side. Grim Junior collides harshly with a stand that somehow did not get destroyed earlier. Upon impact he could feel intense pain pulse from his Nergaling made wings as they are broken harshly. Resisting the urge to cry out in pain, Junior shudders in intense pain before something lands on his head then falls into his lap.

Rubbing the spot on his head that was hit the boy looks down and blinks in surprise. In his lap is a glass container that holds some dark red demonic substance. It only takes a moment but he does recognize it as the power that was stripped from Mimi by his Mother. Frankly, it was a miracle that it was still intact, but it keeps on splitting in three directions: One part towards the Teen, another towards his sister, and towards its original owner. The substance reminds him that Mimi and Chi was watching the fight as well, and he looks over at them to see the darker skinned girl standing protectively in front of the other girl with a concerned look on her face.

A memory surfaces of Mimi standing her own against an Angel as well as her own Father, and it gives Junior another idea that might be equally as crazy as the first. What if he could give Mimi her power back? Maybe she could help them end this fight between the Deceased Eraser and crazed Avian American. Then again she might just leave as well, or go after Minnie and himself; however, for some extremely odd reason he feels that he could trust her to help them. Maybe that is just desperation talking though.

His thoughts are interrupted by David body surfing Ari into the floor with one foot on the Werewolf's upper back and the other firmly keeping his face into ground. The Teen kicks off of his makeshift board just as they reach the wall, and lands just as Ari crashes into said wall. With a laugh the Avian American holds his hand out with a ball of Ki appearing in front of it. The ball of energy shines brighter as power builds up, but unsatisfied by that alone, tendrils of darkness come from the Angel of Death's body before swirling into the Ki Blast.

The light blue darkens into a light purple as the Darkness and Ki combined into a new energy **¨LeT's SeE wHaT tHiS dOeS!¨ **The blast is launched as he exclaims this, and when it hits Ari the power explodes outward while engulfing the Werewolf's being; however, instead of dissipating after the shock wave pushes everything back the energy spins back into a single spot as it implodes. The sight makes everyone confused as nothing happens, but the moment of stillness passes as the energy explodes once more with twice the strength.

The shockwave of the second explosion forces even David back as he digs his heels into the floor to stop himself from sliding. Junior is sent into the far wall from the force while Minnie, Chi, and Mimi barely manage to shield themselves by hiding behind a more solid structure. When the power dissipates the Teen blinks at the sight of the crater that is easily the size of half the Vault. The destruction surprises even him as he stares at the aftermath, but he soon shakes off the shock with a slow laughter that builds up until he is psychotically crying out in joy.

**¨My GoD tHaT wAs FaNtAsTiC!¨ **While he may think that, everyone else has widened eyes as they all try to back to distance themselves as far as they can. His laughter ceases though when Ari reforms from seemingly nothing at the beginning of the crater, and he looks absolutely pissed as his own darkness is dripping off his body once more.

Silence reigns over the room as the two stare each other down. It is soon broken by a renewal of laughter from the Teen. Feeling himself being practically mocked, Ari responds with a roar while lunging at his foe with Darkness extending his claws a good couple of inches; however, an immense feeling overwhelms both of the Genetically altered compantants. A sensation of fear inexplicably overtakes them both as they both experience the sensation of sensing a level of rage that both of their own combined couldn't touch.

The sensation pushes David's own rage back down as fear and sharp clarity is forced by survival instincts. As a result he can feel his body's exhaustion in a sudden burst while his energy fades from him, but he resists the need to pant in order to supply his muscles with oxygen. Instead he looks around as his sanity is repaired by this experience that is causing his body to tremble. Looking in front of him the Teen notices that Ari has stopped as well and seems to be in a similar predicament.

They both sense the threat to be at the entrance of the Vault, and in sync the two of them both look over at it before blanching in horror at the sight of the Queen of Hell standing there. Rumors had always said that she only shows two faces. The first is her normal look of disinterest and unreadable thoughts, but the second one is one of utter anger, rage and wrath. If she has the first you may die quickly; however, if it is the second one you might as well kill yourself to spare your own being from the horror that awaits you. Mouth scowling fiercely, brow sharply angled down, eyes narrowed.

She is utterly pissed, and both of them are feeling like their fight is the least of their worries ¨Um... Ari?¨ The Teen whispers as quietly as he can while still staying in the hearing range of his foe ¨I think we should make a run for it.¨ The suggestion seems rather appealing at the moment, so the Werewolf nods back slightly enough to be just noticed.

The Queen's eyes scan across the room and take in the sight of her Vault utterly destroyed, the possessions that remained in pieces, her Son's pet inside the vault again with a companion as well as her Son seeming to try and give that brat's power back while his Sister does nothing about this. It seems like Mandy has been betrayed by her own children while the Representative of the Seven Deadly Sins has decided to smash the place with a friend. No one is going to leave here intact or even existing anymore.

¨Everyone in here...is going to wish they never were created.¨ No one doubted that she would hold up to that promise, but Junior's eye sockets widen in shock while Minnie's widen in fear. They both would have started to try and protest, but the sight of their Mother pulling out one of her machine guns before pointing at them first makes it evident that she wouldn't listen.

¨I had great plans for both of you,¨ The comment makes it even clearer that she is through with her own children ¨What a pitty.¨ Just as she is about to pull the trigger she sees David holding his hands by his head with his hands spread out. The act makes her focus on him as he closes his eyes.

¨Solar Flare!¨ He cries out while manipulating his Ki to create a blinding light that shines from him, and when he hears Mandy's cry of anger followed by gunshots he knows that she is blinded. Quickly acting he channels his power into the ground beneath all of them and opens a massive Rift in Reality that they all fall into before he closes it behind him.

When Mandy can see again, she would see that she is all alone with her Vault completely empty of everything. May either the Devil or God have mercy on whatever she turns her rage on.

**End of this chapter! The fight is still on, but it seems that Mandy has disowned her own children; however, if anything positive comes from this it is the fact that David has regained control of himself once more.**

**With his body feeling drained of energy though, what can he do against his enemy? We'll find out next time!**

**Tell me what you think, what you liked, and what you think will happen next! See ya later! Bye!**

**~DeathOnWings1203~**


	71. Grim Tale to Tell (Part 10)

**Hello to all those who are out there enjoying this Fic, or reading it because they are drunk, were dared to, or out of punishment. While I cannot help you with your poor life choices, I can try to write something you will enjoy.**

**If you don't enjoy, well then I'm sorry for failing on that.**

**Disclaimer: I only own my own Ocs as well as the plot currently being made. What? You thought that I planned ahead? That would be boring.**

Kicking off a large piece of rubble that fell into the Rift with them, David propels himself at Ari with their fists colliding against each other. The shock wave from the strike sends the random objects from the vault away from them as the Teen and Werewolf struggle against each other in terms of pure strength. While this is happening the four children have found themselves on top of one of the bigger pieces of rubble due to the the, now sane, Teen quickly putting them there. This could have been a poor idea if it wasn't for a couple of things.

First of all, all four of them no longer have any reason to actually fight each other. Chi had made it abundantly clear that Mimi and her only wanted to get out of the Castle, and she had also made it clear that Mimi was her with her stubborn clinging and venomous glares towards Junior. Secondly, with the situation at hand fighting each other would be just a waste of energy that they may need later. Thirdly, they were most likely not considered enemies of each other anymore because of Mandy seemingly disowning her own children.

Oh, let's not forget the fact that they're currently falling down in the white void that can be found in between the Boundaries of Reality. With those in mind they've just settled on the idea of trying to live through this mess. Which isn't that easy considering the threats of David losing himself in insanity once more, and Ari just being his murderous self; however, the children have steeled themselves for any more obstacles that might come their way.

¨Why don't you just give up!?¨ The Werewolf's demand is accompanied with a swipe of his claws that barely misses his target before slicing clean through a large boulder that was behind his prey ¨You're exhausted! You can't keep this up for much longer!¨ While his words do ring true, his enemy decides it would be a good time to kick him in the eye with his heel. The blow sends his eyeball into his skull, and leaves him seeing pitch blackness with one eye and the fight with the other.

Before the Eraser's body could place the eyeball back, David materializes a branding iron while heating up the end with some fire magic ¨True, but that would be completely uninteresting wouldn't it?¨ He quickly shoves the heated brand against Ari's eye socket causing the flesh to seal itself due to the heat ¨Besides you know I don't give in that easily!¨ Ignoring the howls of pain, the Teen pulls the branding iron away to reveal that the Itex Symbol has been burned directly onto the Wolf-Man's face.

He quickly pushes off of his foe with his feet in order to angle himself to the bottom of another piece of rubble. Flipping around in mid-air as he lands the Jacket garbed fighter watches his enemy be slammed into a large pointed boulder. The rock pierces straight through Ari's chest as the Wolf-Human hybrid claws at his sealed eye socket to open it up again. The blood spilled from both areas are vast, but they just get reabsorbed as his body regenerates once more. This fight has turned into a battle of vast endurance against limitless endurance. Sooner or later the Avian American wouldn't be able to continue and he knows this.

So he needs to figure out a place where his foe can be damaged. Unfortunately, he has no idea where that could possibly be. This leaves the Teen in a bit of a dilemma as he could either fight on and keep his foe busy, or he could flee while leaving the Werewolf free to destroy and cause as much havoc as he wants. Both options frankly suck in his mind, and it's basically a situation between surviving for later death versus keeping others safe for longer. Truly it can be considered an impossible task, but David isn't one to always stick to the guidelines. There's a reason that they are all falling through the emptiness around them.

It's quite the longshot but he hopes to randomly find a Universe where damage can be dealt to his foe. With the infinite number of different Universes with different guidelines and rules, the odds of finding the correct destination is both 100 percent and zero percent possible. Ignoring the impossibility of that paradox, it would honestly take a miracle to find the specific place needed; however, he isn't just about to give up and accept his end just yet. So with a smirk the Teen opens up a massive Rift in Reality below them and hopes for the best as they fall into it.

The description of being transferred from a level of dimensional state into another can be impossible to accurately describe. After all, it is suppose to be impossible to switch from one of theses levels to another. Regardless, the simplest way that one could attempt to explain would be that a person would feel themselves being pressed down into a simpler existent state of being of going into a small dimension, or that they would feel themselves being expanded if going into a higher dimension. The process can be terrifying and painful if done wrong; however, it can only be done wrong if it was being replicated inside another dimensional level. For instance, attempting to make something two-dimensional in a three-dimensional plane of existence.

If a being is being transferred from a three-dimensional plane of existence to a two-dimensional plane of existence the being should naturally adapt to it. Such is the case that the children and fighters find themselves in now. The Universe they entered seems to be much simpler compared to the realms they resided in with everything taking on a sort of...8-bit look. Everything from the sky to their own bodies seem to be part of some retro video game while their movement feels far more limited than before. It feels as if they can only move from one direction to another, but this sensation doesn't slow down the fighters as they clash in mid-air.

The two grapple onto each other before starting to spin in the air with each one trying to force the other underneath them. Being worn out from his earlier rage-induced 'incident' the Teen seems to be outmatched as he is held beneath the Werewolf. That doesn't stop David at all though as he pulls back his head then slams it into Ari's causing his foe to let go in order to grasp his own head. Ignoring the throbbing from coming from his forehead, the Teen quickly grabs onto the Wolf-Man's arm before flipping them so he is on top with his feet firmly planted onto the Wolf Hybrid's spine.

On the ground, far beneath the falling people, walks a male and female as they continue their way on the long grassy path before them. Both of the two seem to be knights of some sort as they both wear suits of armor with the man's being colored cerulean and the woman's crimson. The helmet on the man conceals his face completely but has two distinct horns in the shape of a bull's while the woman's facial features are not concealed by her own winged helmet. The oddest thing about this pair is the equipment they seem to carry into combat. The male knight wields what seems to be a shovel with a crossguard above the handle of the digging equipment. The female knight has a large circular shield that shares the same color as her armor and is as big as her upper body.

Despite the odd appearances, the duo of knights continue down their path with no actual destination in mind until little pebbles start hitting the ground around them. The two of them look around in confusion as a large question mark shows over their heads, but when rocks the size of boulders start crashing around them they jump in surprise. The blue knight brandishes his shovel as he looks up. The sight that he sees surprises him as a large wolf that resembles a man is falling down at them with his arms bent back in an unnatural way. Holding his arm as a signal to jump back, the man does just that with his companion following suit.

When the Wolf-Man hits the ground it causes the area to shake harshly, but the real surprise is the sight of a Teen in a strange attire on the back of this creature. The person on the back of the creature seems to enjoy the sound of the spine crunching beneath his feet before jumping off of the creature. The Knights stare for a few moments at the person in front of them before the Cerulean Knight decides to try and converse with him.

As per the usual of his Universe, a box appears across the top of the screen with his helmeted face on the left side ¨Hail traveler! Who art thou, and what is this creature?¨ The words don't seem to be spoken, but rather they appear within the box as if meant to be read by some otherworldly creature watching in.

An exclamation mark appears above the person's head before he turns to the two behind him as the words in the box disappear as the Knight's head is replaced by this person's surprised face ¨Oh, I didn't know others would be around...¨ The unknown arrival's portrait switches to a smiling still-frame as the text disappears before starting again ¨Hello! My name is David Graves, and this is one of my oldest enemies.¨

The text disappears once more as the still-frame takes on a pondering look ¨Speaking of which...¨ The boy turns back to his foe before walking over, and without warning kicks the downed creature hard enough to send him a little bit more away ¨Perfect!¨ The text box shows the satisfaction of this person before disappearing entirely.

Coming from the top of the screen, a boulder that surpasses the rest in size falls directly onto the creature. The impact shakes the earth violently once more as pieces of the pixelated ground gets sent in all direction. More surprising than the sight of boulder is the fact it seemed to had worked as a platform as four strange children jump off of it. The two Knights share a look that conveys their confusion while the oldest of the group turns back to them.

The box appears once more as David 'speaks' ¨Sorry about interrupting your travels, but we've been trying to find a place to deal with this guy!¨ The portrait of the Teen look rather sheepish about the situation that they found themselves in, but it changes to an alert frown as the platform-boulder starts to shake.

Everyone turns to look at it as the shaking grows more intense, but the strangely garbed Teen crouches down a bit with his fists clenched ¨Forgive me for this, but I do hope that you can fight!¨ His words are emphasized by the creature coming up through the boulder with a terrifying roar as the shards of the boulder gets sent in all direction.

On the top of the screen a black bar spreads from left to right with several words spaced out from it. From left to right there is a label of _GOLD_ with a treasure chest icon underneath it and a number of zero by the icon. Next is an open panel showing nothing inside with the label of _ITEM_ above and the image of a small blue bottle next to the panel along with a number of 100. Next to that is a line of red orbs that are below the label of _LIFE_, and at the very right is another line of empty orbs with _BOSS_ labeled above it. With an enemy before the Shovel and Shield wielding knights the empty orbs start to fill with a purple color while in the center of the screen the words _'Strike the Earth'_ appear.

As the children run away from the conflict, the Werewolf charges at David with enough speed to be on him in merely a moment. The Teen reacts by grabbing his foe's wrists before he could try to slice into him, and this leaves them both in a struggle of power. With this unexpected enemy focused on the Teen, the Knight of blue runs over before jumping over his ally. Aiming his weapon's point downward with his feet on top of the shovel the knight strikes the skull of the Werewolf; however, instead of embedding the digging tool into the head the move somehow makes the shovel wielding fighter bounce off of it instead. The attack must still had hurt though as the enemy gets distracted by the pain.

That distraction is easily used as the Teen pulls back his fist before slamming it into the Foe's gut hard enough to double him over. As a follow up, David charges up his Ki into his hands as he flips over Ari, and as soon as he lands he unleashes a light blue Ki beam that sends his enemy to the left of the screen. Just before he could go off screen the female knight comes onto it with her shield bashing into the Werewolf. The force of momentum and the force of driving the massive shield into his body creates a loud crack of bones as the Wolf-Man's ribs are shattered.

With each strike to Ari the Purple Orbs that are under the _BOSS_ labeling gets drained by half, but the empty orbs quickly fill back up as the wounds he receives heal up. The Werewolf rises up from the ground with his fist gathering dark energy, and with a single strike to the ground he makes a wave of Darkness surge to both sides. The Crimson Knight crouches down with her Shield angled so the Darkness would pass over her and strike her shield instead. The Shovel wielding Knight jumps over the wave before striking downward at it, and this somehow allows him to bounce off of it instead of hurting him. The Teen decides to take a more direct approach as he draws the Sword of Altair before slicing straight through the Darkness.

His blade glows as soon as it touches the Dark energy, and due to the blessing upon it the dark force dissipates before the sword. The ease that he struck through the wave allows David to continue his slash further until going through his Foe. A full Purple Orb is emptied because of the blow before filling right back up. This doesn't deter the fighters though as they go after Ari, and the Cerulean Knight goes forward with a powerful swipe of his digging tool. His attack is halted as the Werewolf steps forward and grabs the shovel by its shaft. In an instant the Knight feels the force of their foe's fist crash into his horned helmet, and the blow hits hard enough that he accidentally lets go of his weapon as he goes flying to the right of the screen. The hit causes some of the Red orbs under _LIFE_ to completely empty.

Ari slams the shovel deep into the ground so only the Handle is left above the earth. With one of his prey now weaponless the Wolf hybrid lunges at the man determined to tear off his head; however, before he could the entire scene pauses as a menu appears in the center of the battle. This menu is divided into two sections with the first being labeled _RELICS_ and the second being titled _GEAR_. Currently in the _RELICS_ section, a fancy blue selection box highlights an object that looks just like a coin causing an extra box to appear below. Within the extra box is the name of the object in light blue- this case being the Alchemy Coin- with a short description underneath. The description reads 'Toss a Coin for a chance at Riches', and under that is the blue item bottle with an eight beside it.

The selection box goes to the golden gauntlet image to the left of the Coin. This object becomes known as the Dust Knuckles in the description box below with 'Dash through dirt and foes alike!' being its description. With the Dust Knuckles selected the Menu disappears, but within the Panel over at the Item section is the Golden Gauntlet. Right as Ari is about to strike the Knight suddenly has two giant Golden Gauntlets on his hands as he punches forward. The unexpected assault causes the Werewolf to be hit back, but the Knight of Blue continues pressing his sudden advantage as each punch he delivers drives him forward while driving his foe back.

Seeing an opening, the Teen holds his blade at his side while his body flashes. Once the enemy is close enough he lashes out with a wide swing that is much more devastating than his last slash. At least four orbs empty under the impact of the attack, but almost instantly they're filled once more. The Teen tsks in disappointment as he looks up at the _BOSS_ section in the righthand side of the screen. With a sigh he sheathes his blade before jumping back as Ari lands where he was with his claws embedded into the ground. The screen pans with David as he heads to the left where the Children are along with several miscellaneous objects from the Vault.

The text box appears once more with a frame of the Teen looking disappointed ¨It appears this is not the place where victory can be achieved.¨ His words are followed by him slamming his foot into the ground. The action creates a rippling effect through the earth before it reaches the embedded shovel, and once the ripple reaches the digging tool it sends it out of the ground. The unique weapon spins in the air before landing blade first onto the ground causing it to stick out of the ground.

¨We must bid you farewell faithful Knights. May you journey be prosperous.¨ The kind words are followed by a Rift in Reality shattering into existence beneath the group and Werewolf. Once they all fall into said Rift it closes leaving only the scars on the Earth as proof that they were ever their to begin with. The two knights stare at the spot in silence before the one armored in Blue goes over to his weapon and retrieves it.

¨...May fortune favor you Traveler.¨ The shovel wielding Knight says before returning to his Companion. The two of them continue onward to whatever adventure awaits them. Treasure, Enemies, and trials shall be their constant companions, but neither of them would have it any other way.

Back within the space in between the Boundaries of Reality the fight continues with everyone going back into their three-dimensional forms. Delivering a spinning Axe Kick to his old opponent's skull, David sends Ari down through a series of rubble before launching a volley of Ki Blasts after him. The spray of the Blasts aren't exactly accurate as anything under the Teen is in danger of being blown up by a stray blast. Luckily, the Children are safe above the two fighting oppositions with the Children of Death on their own platform and the other two on a different one.

Without warning the Wolf-Man rises up through the supressionary barrage of energy blasts with an uppercut to the gut. The attack sends saliva spraying out of the Teen's mouth as air is forced out of his body; however, despite being winded he still manages to grab onto Ari's arm before wrapping his leg around it. Utilizing his own body, the Avian American manages to quickly force the Eraser's arm straight before using his strength to force the upper arm towards the its elbow. The tactic results in Ari's arm snapping at the elbow and creating a backwards ninety degree angle stemming from the broken elbow.

If the Werewolf's screams are evidence of anything than the move must have hurt quite a bit, but David isn't done yet as he holds onto the broken arm's wrist. Flipping over Ari's body so he is behind him the Teenage fighter plants his foot firmly onto the Werewolf's back before pushing forward with that foot and pulling backward on the wrist. The combination of opposite forces causes the arm to break once more, but this time it breaks at the shoulder which allows the arm to go towards the back even more. Not satisfied with the pain given yet, David turns around with both hands grasping the Wolf-Man's arm before flipping him over his shoulder to the white abyss below while opening another giant rift below them all. Ari is the first to enter through it and into the Universe that awaits them.

Deep underground the surface of the world lies a forgotten facility. This facility was once the testing grounds for a great Scientific company that was second only to their rivals. The space that the testing grounds used is huge enough to hold thousands of testing chambers that could be used to work out the kinks that certain 'inventions' could have. Within each chamber lies a specific layout that has only one answer that the normal person could come up with, but these things have long stopped being used. With the death of the head of the company, it fell apart at the seams; however, there still lies some use for these things as their is still one being that continues to test for the sake of science.

Ari finds himself being slammed into the white metal of one of these chambers. The floor beneath him crumbles as a huge dent was made upon impact. Still he gets right back up with his arm twisting back into place as it mends itself; however, just as he got up his enemy comes through the rift as well with his fist slamming into the Werewolf's head. The impact causes Ari to faceplant hard enough to create another giant dent in the floor, and the sight causes David to chuckle in amusement before he takes in the surroundings.

The chamber's lights flicker on when it picks up the sign of life within, and what it reveals unnerves the Teen. The size of the room easily beats the foyer of his Mansion with the floor disappearing in several areas. On one side of the room there is a line of light blue, yet still see through, energy that create some sort of solid ground to walk upon. Several panels on the wall move aside while revealing black nods while small red laser beams flick to life creating a complicated grid of danger. Stepping towards the edge of the floor the Teen peers over to see that there is a giant pool of acid beneath them, and the sight causes him to step back while shivering.

All of this points to only one place, and goddamn it he never wanted to come back here ¨Well, it seems someone has come back.¨ The sound of a female voice sounds through unseen speakers, but while it is clearly a woman's it could easily be called a robotic voice as well ¨I knew you liked to test.¨ Regardless of what it sounds like, it still brings a shiver up David's spine as he glares at the floor.

Despite the growing pit of anxiety in his gut he still manages to speak loud enough for the sadistic bitch to hear ¨Hello GLaDOS, it is a terrifying prospect to be back here once more.¨

**And I shall end the chapter here! I hope you people can guess what franchises I used. Frankly, the last one should be easy, and with the number of descriptions made about the first one's gameplay it should be easy as well. Tell me what you think they are anyways!**

**As always, I shall ask you to please tell me what you thought about this chapter. Was it good? Was it Bad? Was it eh? You can tell me by reviewing/commenting. It actually does help me out because I would like some advice.**

**Anyways, I have to get going so See ya later! Bye!**

**~DeathOnWings1203~**


	72. Grim Tale to Tell (Part 11)

**Welcome back to Connecting the Multiverse! I hope that you guys have enjoyed reading up to this point. If you didn't then I question your mental condition. Regardless, we must get back on track! Let's do this!**

**Disclaimer: I only own my Ocs and the plot. Do you honestly think this would happen in the actual thing? Actually, considering how much is crossed over in Grim Tales... Questions for later.**

The Teen's words must have somehow amused the being known as GLaDOS because her mechanically Feminine laughter can be hard through the speakers. It sends another chill up his spine while he grits his teeth together hard enough that one could hear the grinding. To be back here once more irritates and angers him at the same time, but it also brings a sense of fear. He knows exactly what this robotic menace would want- testing. With that testing normally comes a high chance of death, maiming, poison, and the ever lovely Neurotoxin. Especially the Neurotoxin since it seems to be her favorite method of disposing of unwanted people.

His nerves are not aided by the fact the bitch seems to be expecting something from him ¨Now that you're back we can make some real progre-¨ The nerve of this mechanical monstrosity! She already assumes that he would just fall in line? Co-operate with her insane plans? Aid her in the torture she delights in? There is no way in Hell that he would do that!

David makes that perfectly clear with a roar ¨NO! I will not be your lab rat GLaDOS!¨ Taking a step forward with his fist raised, the Teen already can feel his own darkness flowing from within him because of his anger ¨I may not be human anymore, Itex stripped me of that, but I refuse to be your tool!¨ In the back of his mind he can hear several feet hit metal behind him, and it registers slightly that it must be the children. That should have snapped him back to the fact he is in the middle of a fight; however, his composure never really lasts when he is in a place that just reeks of death and inhuman experiments.

The sound of a snarl gets his attention as Ari's heavy footsteps can be heard behind the Avian American, and he is not dealing with both of these things at once. Spinning around with his left hand by his right cheek, the Teen delivers a powerful backhand right across his enemy's face. The hit must have shocked the Werewolf more than anything due to the fact it was more of a deterrent to what he was going to do rather than an actual attack. Despite the fact he was backhanded earlier by a crazed David, Ari somehow finds himself holding his cheek with his old foe's finger directly in his face.

¨You will fucking wait Ari! I will deal with you in due time.¨ Now that was an insult that stunned the Wolf-Man as he is essentially put down as a secondary concern ¨Now you will listen to me and keep those children safe,¨ The demand is voiced in an iron tone that brooked no argument before the Teen turns away from the group ¨We have a certain bitch to visit.¨ Everyone behind him shares a look before cowering away from the aura of anger driven darkness that surrounds the fighter.

With his manipulation of darkness, David easily creates a solid path that goes over all of the dangers within the Chamber. Without looking to see if they are following, he starts his warpath down the path of Darkness. His companions are quick to follow, but none dare to say a word to him. They don't wish to piss off the angered Teen even more, but that precaution turned out to be useless as the very being causing this predicament would not shut up. With every word the group shrunk in fear of what may happen.

¨This is my domain Graves. What I say goes,¨ GLaDOS voices what she believes is fact with on sense of anxiety or fear ¨And I say that you are my tool. In fact all of you are my tools.¨ This single comment alone makes the aura of darkness expands from just the Teen to a very sizable area around him. The Children and Werewolf quickly steps back in order to avoid the aura. After all, they don't know what would happen if they get surrounded by the dark energy.

Things only get worse as David tries to proceed to wherever GLaDOS is sanctioned as the door out of the Chamber remains shut ¨Let us out of this death trap GLaDOS!¨ The demand is practically a yelled growl of anger that the Teen voices in a venomous tone, but the door doesn't open from the demand. Instead she decides to speak again.

¨You haven't completed the Test,¨ The words come as casually as one would be asking for the time or inquiring about the weather ¨Protocol dictates that all testers must complete the Test before leaving.¨ The sound of gritting teeth only gets louder as this being continues ¨We must adhere to Proto-¨ Already at the end of his patience, the powerful Genetic Experiment pulls his fist back before punching the Chamber's door off of the wall.

The now metal scraps clatter against the floor while the Teen stomps past the hallway. The room beyond the hallways is revealed to be a giant space with a single tube going through the middle. On the screens mounted to the walls there is a cute little animation that shows some White Oval machines being filled with bullets, but no one pays attention to that as they focus on their current 'Leader'. When the tube in the center of the room remains empty a vein on the Teen's head bulges as his rage mounts even further. Whatever the tube is suppose to be doing it obviously wasn't, and that was not making the Avian American happy in the slightest.

His solution is going over to the wall and ripping off one of the giant screen. After some wires snap off the back of the screen and leave behind the sparking remains, David immediately spins around while tossing the object at the Tube. The force of the throw effortlessly shatters the material the Tube was made of, and with its destruction the path below is now open. That is if you count what must be one hell of a massive drop an available path.

¨Everyone get over here so we can go!¨ Apparently, he did consider it a path as he creates several circular platforms of Darkness spaced above one another in the remains of the tubes ¨Chi, you get on first, and you get on ALONE!¨ Again his words allow no chance for arguing as the Daughter of Evil gets on the first platform. All of the solid circles of darkness begin to sink until the next available one is even with the shattered entrance. Mimi was the next one on before the process repeats until everyone is on their own little platform.

With everyone ready they all start going down the path that the tube would have lead them. Once at what must have been the correct level of this facility, their ride stops with everyone getting off one by one. Immediately, the Teen sets off once more without even bothering to check if his companions are following him. Other than when he lost it, this seems to be rather off for the Jacket Garbed boy, and this piques the children's interest; however, it may prove to be extremely dangerous if they asked him directly. So they would have to go with the next best thing.

¨Hey, Ari?¨ The son of Death whispers to the Werewolf as silently as he can while still being heard. The Wolf-Man hybrid spares a look at the child from over his shoulder before looking one once more. He doesn't stop following his enemy throughout the maze of hallways and chambers. He refuses to be left behind because of some sort of ingrained hatred of Laboratories and Human Experiments.

Regardless, if he reasons that if he doesn't respond they might bother David even further ¨What is it kid?¨ The reply is curt as well as cut and dry. If this boy is going to bother either of them than he wants it to be as quick as possible.

Of course, that never really happens for either of the Genetic Experiments ¨Why is David acting like this?¨ It's always the difficult questions that can cause massive problems isn't it? Somehow, the inquiry doesn't actually surprise Ari. Perhaps that's because he's been through enough troubles that he knows that this would inevitably happen.

Doesn't mean he won't want to answer it though ¨I'll be quick about this alright?¨ With a sigh of annoyance the Werewolf looks over at the Teen to make sure that he is focused on his rampaging path ¨He is one of the experiments of the Itex Corporation. Almost all of the experiments gained an intense hatred towards Scientists, Human experiments, and anything similar to that.¨ The Werewolf shrugs slightly as he follows his deadliest enemy into the unknown ¨David was no exception, so I can only guess something like that is happened around here.¨ The explanation is practically punctuated by the sight of the Teen raising his foot up.

¨Knock, Knock Bitch!¨ His rather strange exclamation is accompanied with a savage grin then followed by him kicking the wall. The section that was kicked got sent into the massive dome-like room completely composed of metal panels, but that isn't the thing that grabs everyone's attention as they walk in.

¨I don't have the patience to deal with beings like you!¨ The Teen practically yells at a giant machine that is supported from the ceiling ¨You'd think a being as intelligent as you would have learned not to fuck with me.¨ The group stares in a mixture of shock and awe as David walks towards the machine while the mechanical being spins from its base on the ceiling to face him. The being known as GLaDOS reveals itself to be one massive chassis with certain sections having white metal protecting the wires underneath, but it only partially covers the lowest parts as the sections near the top have no protection at all.

Despite this visual, the sight of this Mechanical Marvel's 'face' made of the protective white metal lowering itself to be at the same height as the Teen creates more anxiety than anything else ¨If you didn't come back, than I wouldn't be trying to be doing tests with you.¨ Within the metal frame of the GLaDOS's 'face' there is an orange light that seems to function as her eye as it lowers to peer at the Avian American.

¨Oh! Excuse me for accidentally coming back!¨ Sarcasm is laced within the boy's voice as he pretends to look ashamed, but his demeanor changes in an instant as he actually shoves the giant metal figure back with one hand ¨You shouldn't assume that I came back for your sadistic 'tests'.¨ GLaDOS's 'eye' seems to narrow, with the use of black plates, as her favorite thing is being mocked.

As if trying to muscle through her adversary, she gets right back into the Teen's face ¨Perhaps, but I made it clear: Only return if you're interested in advancing Science!¨ She must not have been expecting him to chuckle as his response as her eye narrows further ¨What exactly is amusing you?¨

Her demand is met with a cheeky smile as the Avian American puts his hands up in a sarcastic attempt to defend himself ¨Forgive me GLaDOS,¨ He drops the facade as his face twists into a vicious snarl and heart stopping glare ¨I didn't mean to insult you're nonexistent scientific progress!¨ This time the Disc Operating System physically backs up in shock of him saying that.

Attacking her entire reason to exist is really going for a low blow ¨I'll have you know that Aperture science is one of the finest-¨ The pest before her has to nerve to actually laugh as he interrupts her informative message ¨What now?¨ This annoyance is starting to get to her, and he's only been in the room for maybe a minute or two.

With a trace of laughter still in his voice David holds up a single finger as he starts to count off ¨First of all, I believe you mean _was _one of the finest,¨ The irritation showing in her 'eye' is really starting to make his day ¨Secondly, even back then it was a useless mess of disaster! Their Corporate Leader was an idiotic moron who wasted all of the Company's money on a few inventions and Moon rocks, he drove the company into the ground, got himself poisoned, was bested in every way by Black Mesa.¨ That comment got her eye to narrow extremely fast while the room seems to dim down quite considerably.

The Panels on the wall slowly flip open to reveal their glowing red lights, but the suddenly menacing atmosphere did not deter him ¨If anything, you were their crowning achievement and look how well that turned out!¨ Splaying his arms out David gestures to everything around them ¨The entire facility's staff killed by Neurotoxin, everything going to hell, and not a single advancement coming from you sadistically designed tests!¨ Finally he jabs a finger at GLaDOS herself as he practically spats out the finale ¨You, GLaDOS, are a waste of metal, time, and effort that ultimately drove Aperture the rest of the way into the ground. Frankly speaking, you are a failure of an invention, being, and a former human!¨

If she had a physical body capable of it, one could have seen GLaDOS steaming in anger, but the Teen has one final insult to sling ¨You've become the worst kind of person, _Caroline._¨ That was the final straw. He would dare to call her that wretched name, even after she deleted that annoying personality!? This requires retaliation, and it will happen! At least that's what she wished she could do, but her two robot helpers haven't really managed to find the Turret Station with a working Turret. So, sadly she lacks any actual fire power. This leaves one option left.

¨You pathetic excuse of a Human Being! You lack the right to dare question what I do, or make the decision to call me those lies!¨

¨You call your past life a lie!? You're even more delusional than I thought, you glorified HAL 9000!¨

¨How could you even call yourself useful? You couldn't even solve Wheatly's first 'test'.¨

¨Oh no! Not my testing skills! Is that all you think about? You're faulty tests? Please, I know that are far more advance then you will ever be!¨

¨Frail winged failure!¨

¨Useless TI-82!¨

¨Why don't actually do something useful with your existence and die!¨

¨How about I take you and melt you down into something useful!? After all, you're only SCRAP METAL!¨

This back and forth continues with the Teen's companions watching in disbelief as their fighting just turns into name calling. To them it just might be the most petty and jarring thing they've seen him do, but they can't quite believe the sight yet. Not even Ari, who has spent quite a chunk of time spying on him, can actual process the sight of his most deadly foe basically participating in a name calling contest, and it seems to be getting even worse.

"You know what your problem is GLaDOS!?" Taking another step forward David practically challenges the artificial being to do something about what he is saying "You can remember what it's like being a Human and you are just trying to fill the void left behind!" Not caring to see what his words have done, the Avian American spins on his heels while creating another Rift in Reality behind his companions "You wanted my attention Ari? You have it again." Before the Werewolf could register what was said he is hit into the Rift by the irritated Teen.

Not wanting to be on the Genetic Experiment's bad side the Children quickly file through the Rift, but before David goes through himself he looks behind him at the Scientific Marvel "Have fun living alone forever GLaDOS." Looking away from her he makes one final comment as he walks through the Rift "That is if you don't cut the power to your system because of your isolation." The words echo throughout the room as the Rift disappears from the Boundaries of Reality repairing itself.

Left behind once more GLaDOS seems to stare at the spot where the Teen left "…I will enjoy living long past when you've turned to dust." Her words prove useless as there is no one around to hear it, but they sound faked even to her. Her chassis turns slowly back to where she was originally facing before her 'head' angles downward. Silently she manipulates the panels on the ground to part while another one rises up.

On top of that panel is a cake with a single candle in the center that is surrounded by a circle of decorative strawberries "..I will be still alive when all of you foolish, simple minded, idiots die." The comment echoes a bit in the now empty room while she stares at the cake. Unbidden GLaDOS plays the memories of a woman who never spoke, tried to kill her twice, and may have been the closest thing she ever had to a friend since becoming what she is.

"I'll be fine." She tries to say the words with more conviction because she needs to fool herself with that lie. As always it fails, and she is reminded that she will never be fine.

Back within the white void in between the boundaries of reality Ari rolls on a solid projection of the void "I guess we reached the bottom." The Teen's comment is followed with a solid kick to the Werewolf's ribs "That is kind of funny though as the Multiverse should have no end, and as such should have no bottom to it." The conundrum merely makes him shrug as he kicks Ari through another open Rift "I'll figure that out later."

With the kids quickly following him, the Teen soon finds himself stepping out onto a wasteland of sorts, but something seems to be very disturbing about the area. With Ari on the pushing himself up in front of him the Avian American takes in his surroundings while a sense of unease builds within him. They've entered in the middle of a crossroad that stretches in four directions. It would have been an open spot if their wasn't thousands of strange swords pierced into the ground around them to create the crossroads; however, what is really disturbing the Teen is the fact that all of these weapons seem to be familiar to him. It's as if he has seen a very close relative to these weapons.

Perhaps it is merely a coincidence, but David refuses to leave this unchecked. He feels the need to check on this strange phenomenon. In order to do that he goes over to the nearest blade before grasping the handle, and with a hard yank he draws the weapon from its earthy prison. Gently examining the weather beaten blade the Genetic Experiment quickly feels his sense of dread increasing. Underneath the damage given to this weapon he notices something some common things that all of these discarded weapons have: a handle to grasp, hand guards coming from the crossguards, straight blade with teeth at the end, this one's resembling a lion's head; and a keychain dangling from the hilt - this one is also in the shape of a lion's head.

A chilling realization comes to the versatile fighter as he slowly lowers the weapon and looks around ¨These are all Keyblades.¨ His words are whispered in shock as he takes in the sheer amount of wielders that must have once taken up arms in this one spot ¨How many have died here?¨ The question is well warranted with the vast amount of area taken up by these abandoned weapons of light and darkness.

He quickly snaps out of his shock when a roar of anger makes him instinctually spin around with the beaten keyblade out in front of him in response to a threat ¨You ignored me for that machine, kick me into a wasteland, and now you're focused on these relics!?¨ Oh the Werewolf looks ready to snap from sheer anger, but the Teen had no idea how badly his foe was about to snap ¨I don't think you realize how much danger you're really in!¨ No idea in the slightest.

Well, he got a good idea though when Ari starts to slowly scream with the ground shaking around him ¨Oh good... he can still use his Ki.¨ Almost always quick to adapt to a situation, the Teen mutters that comment while removing his Jacket. At the level that he suspects that they will be fighting there would be little chance of keeping the precious garb intact; however, the remove of said garb proved a bit more difficult than suspected.

Each movement causes his broken wings to be moved in a way that sends a large surge of pain signals from his nerves to his brain. Regardless, he tries to power through the pain while he still can remove it. As Ari's power is starting to tear sections of rock up into the air, along with multiple Keyblades, the Teen finally removes his jacket to reveal the true extent that his wings were damaged. His once beautiful wings are now a mangled mess of what once was. Bent in unnatural ways in several areas, bones jutting out of the tips, clots of partially dried blood caused black feather to become matted, and you could even see sections of broken bone grind against each other underneath the surface.

Panting from the pain that came from removing his jacket, the Avian American manages to hang it on top of the hilt of a nearby Keyblade. After taking in a deep breath to help alleviate the intense pain he draws the Sword of Altair to duel wield along with the discarded keyblade he picked up. Just as he does that the Wolf-Man's scream suddenly peaks along with his Ki, and the shock wave from the release of power causes the sand around him to be sent in every direction along with the chunks of rocks and weapons. Acting quickly, David starts to use his two blades to shatter the rocks or swat aside the projectiles before shielding his eyes to protect them from the vision obscuring sand.

With his true power revealed the deceased Eraser grins viciously while an aura of white Ki surrounds him ¨Consider this checkmate.¨ Just as the proclamation is said he is instantly on his enemy. No one even saw him move from the spot he was at to the Teen, but they all felt the shockwave that was created upon the impact of the Werewolf's fist against David's face. The duel-wielding fighter was caught completely off guard by the sudden speed and power boost before being sent straight through a multitude of abandoned Keyblades. When he starts to slow down his body skips across the ground with his face, sides, and back hitting the ground before skidding to a stop.

For a few moments all the Teen does is lay their on the ground letting out a few whimpering sounds of pain. He can feel almost every inch of his body in pain from just that one strike and its aftermath to such a point that his body is trembling by itself. With his teeth gritting together to prevent himself from screaming out in pain the Avian American starts to push himself up while stabbing the beaten weapon into the ground. Using that as a pushing up point he manages to get one foot up while he starts to move the other one, but this attempt would prove to be wasted effort as Ari's foot comes arching up into his chin while nearly taking off his head in the process.

Luckily, his head did not come off from the blow. Unfortunately, it sends him up into the air instead. With blood spilling from his lips, David manages to move his head back from its snapped back position to look in front of him just in time to see Ari appear. In that same instance he also gets the Werewolf's fist buried into his gut which causes a mixture of blood and spit to spill out of his mouth. The force of the blow causes his hands to let go of both of his weapons while he is being sent into a Plateau that seems to be oddly out of place in the Wasteland. He crash lands with his back first causing the entire top the flat top to crack as his wings are crushed even further.

While letting out a silent scream of agony and pain, the Teen manages to flip himself onto his stomach just in time to see the Sword of Altair to land with its blade piercing into the ground. At the same time the beaten Keyblade he brought with him lands on its side causing it to skip and skid across the cracked surface before going off the side of the Plateau. Attempting to get up once more he put his hands by his sides before pushing up, but this was quickly stopped by Ari's foot slamming down on the back of his head. With his head now smashed into the ground the Teen could struggle just hard enough to pick it up slightly.

¨How pathetic. I thought the mighty 'Angel of Death' would be better than this.¨ Ari's mocking tone grates on the Avian American's nerves causing him to growl in defiance ¨Aw. How adorable, you think you can still fight back!¨ When he gets back up the Teen is going to tear this overconfident bastard a new one, but only after making him choke on his own clawed hands. Now with a general plan in mind he tries once more to get back up.

Once more his head is planted back into the dirt ¨Not going to happen David. This time,¨ As he starts to feel the warm feeling of blood flowing from his head the Teen hears the distinctive sound of a Ki Blast being powered up ¨You die.¨ Forget the general plan, he needs to focus on getting out of this! With his own Ki not active a blast from Ari's current power would easily eradicate his head at the minimum, and once that happens who would take this bastard down.

Frantically trying to think of anything he could do time seems to slow down for the Avian American as he goes down a mental list of immediate ideas. Open a Rift directly underneath himself? No, Ari would fall with him then blast his head off. Create some weapon to counter him? Nope, would be easily noticed and frankly every weapon he could create that quickly would be useless. Channel his Darkness as a defence? Not possible, the Ki Blast would most likely punch through any flimsy defence he could create at the moment. Any magic he knows that could help? The Reflect spell maybe, but it would encompass him and Ari with its area of effect. With the list ran dry the Teen could only hope for some sort of miracle to save him, but he knows that a miracle happening for him would be nothing short of-

_Aqua... Ven..._

-an Ex Machina moment.

Both Ari and David freeze in surprise with the Werewolf's Ki Blast dissipating from the sudden intrusion of the moment. Managing to lift his head up once more the downed Teen looks past where his blade was embedded into the ground and sees what looks to be an armored being kneeling before its own colossal blade. Its armor is mainly colored gold on the breastplate with some more on the legs, shoulders, and gauntlets. The torso is red up the armor's stomach with the ribs being covered in a black armor. Most of the legs share this black armor before the golden armored boots covers it. Flowing from its back is a long cape that covers the armor's back while also resting against the ground. The most notable thing though is it's mostly golden helmet. The black visor that is in front of where the eyes should be conceal all traces of the person that must be inside while the two red prongs on either side of the head gear just seem to make it more threatening.

_Who are you?_

Those words seem to emanate from the armored being, but it never says a word. The two can just... understand what it is saying. However, with a lack of answer coming from the confused and stunned silence the armor stands up while pushing up from the hilt of its impressive weapon. Once on its feet the being takes a hold of the handle of the weapon with its right hand before drawing it up from the ground. This flourish allows them to see the weapon in it's full glory. The blade is much longer than most others found in this wasteland with the blue hand guards that flair out to sort of resemble wings; however, the immediate aspect of the blade that catches the Teen's attention is the fact that the end of the blade has three teeth on both sides that makes it look a lot like a key. Quickly looking at the hilt of this weapon, he sees that there is a keychain dangling from it.

¨A Keyblade.¨ The Teen breathes out quietly while the armored being takes its own fighting stance by simply holding the massive blade to the side of its body with it pointed in a slight downward angle. The stance suggests that it is willing to fight and those who attack better be ready to met a stubborn foe; however, while he normally would love to, the Avian American has no wish to fight against another enemy right now. So it seems he will have to resort to reasoning to avoid this conflict.

¨Please hold Warrior of the Past!¨ Why he chose to start with that, no one really knows, but it seems to work as the being pauses for a moment ¨I did not mean to disturb you. The fight we have has disturbed your peace, but I have no wish to combat you.¨ His breath is ragged from the pain he is still in, but he focuses on possibly pacifying this person ¨Please, I do not wish to fight you.¨ Hoping that the repetition the statement would help to prevent his own demise the Teen watches carefully.

The armored being seems to be examining both the Teen and the Werewolf before it. While the more human-like of the two is pleading not to fight, the other one seem enraged from being interrupted of his finishing blow. The wolf hybrid snarls at the Keyblade wielder with both claws and fangs bared, but what happened in response is a bit unexpected. The Armored Warrior floats up with the use of wind magic before flying at them in surprising speeds. Preparing himself for being attacked David closes his eyes and tenses up in anticipation, but the sound of Ari yelping in pain as well as the lack of pressure on his head makes him open them again. Slowly looking upward he sees the Warrior in front of him while looking back.

The being holds out a hand for him to take, and in a surprised shock the Teen accepts it ¨Thank you...¨ Those are the only words he can mutter as he stares at his savior. The Armored person makes no response as it holds it's keyblade up towards the sky, and in a flash of green light from the weapon the Teen's body is engulfed in the same light. He feels a lot of his pain vanish while the wound on his head heals up. Even his wings feel somewhat better as some bone and flesh is put back in their proper place.

This leaves David confused by this being's actions ¨Why would you?¨ The question, while very appropriate, appears to be ignored as the Warrior steps forward to face off against the Werewolf. The action causes the Teen's attention to shift to his oldest foe, and what he saw surprises him. With one single swing of it's massive Keyblade this combatant had basically blown off a good section of ribs from the Wolf-man, and this is when he is empowered with Ki! Sparing a look over at his, apparently, new ally the Avian American is glad that he isn't facing off against it.

No words needed to be said as Ari vanishes once more as he moves in high speeds, but before the Teen could power up his own Ki to counter this the Warrior pulls its blade back. When it swings it the Keyblade transforms into a whip-like weapon as the main part of the blade turning much thinner and more flexible. The teeth remains as an edge to the very tips of the weapon, and with the Keyblade's wielder swinging the weapon in wide archs all around the two of them the teeth gets embedded into Ari's body. The deceased Eraser was trying to attempt an attack from above when that happened, but instead he gets slammed into the ground from the Warrior's strength.

Once done the Keyblade returns back into its base form as the Armored Being slams it onto the spot where Ari landed. The strike missed as it's target managed to vanish once more before reappearing a good distance away, but he didn't avoid the quake that the attack caused while shattering the section of ground it struck. Taking the advantage of the unstable footing his enemy has David quickly charges forward with his body looking like a blur. Slowing down the clock would allow people to see him spin around his enemy at the last moment before delivering a double fisted strike against the spinal cord on the upper and lower back. Along with a satisfying crack and temporary paralyzation the Wolf-Man is sent at the Keyblade wielding being.

With a mighty swing of the colossal blade the Armored being sends Ari back at the Teen while taking out a chunk of his stomach. Stepping back into a deeper and more sturdy stance the Avian American pulls back his fist before waiting. Once his enemy is as close as he can be the Winged Fighter thrusts his fist forward into the Werewolf's ribs causing a good number of cracks to be heard. The attack also sends the Wolf-Man back at the Warrior, and with another swing and chunk of body removed the Keyblade Wielder returns its foe. Soon this turns pass back with each one hitting the deceased Eraser back to the other; however, since he is feeling wary of Ari's regeneration the Teen jumps up before swinging his foot around into the Eraser's skull.

The new force causes a shift in momentum that sends Ari into the ground near the Armored Warrior. The Keyblade is lifted above the Warrior's head before it slams the blade down upon the Wolf-Man with enough force to force three pillars of rock to rise while the victim is forced into the ground. With a jump back the Keyblade Warrior allows his companion to step back in as he goes around the pillars in a blur of movement. Once David can be easily seen again he is by his oldest foe's body as he pulls back his leg. With a hard kick to the ribs the Teen sends his enemy up towards one of the pillars; however, the Teen also pulls out a small hand-held detonator with a grin.

When Ari crashes against the pillar he growls in pain before noticing something off about the surface of the rock as it seems to be flashing red. With widening eyes the Werewolf looks around at all of the pillars and notices that quite a bit of area is covered in red lights. Quickly looking down the deceased Eraser sees his foe waving at him with a wide grin.

¨Fire in the Hole!¨ The Teen's voice is filled with sadistic glee as he hits the detonator button. What occurs is a chain reaction of explosive destruction as Ari is sent flying from one bomb to another with each explosion sending him further upward. The regeneration the Eraser has makes the attacks rather useless, but that doesn't mean it didn't hurt. Straightening himself out in mid-air, Ari floats in the middle of the air as he snarls in anger. That is until he notices some movement out of the corner of his eyes causing him to turn towards it.

What he sees is the Armored Warrior's keyblade growing even bigger than the being wielding it before landing on said being's shoulder with the hilt facing its enemy. The Hand Guards separate from the hilt before starting to spin rapidly while energy gathers within the spinning circumference before firing off a orb of light that could easily engulf the Werewolf. As he growls in annoyance Ari strikes the orb in the side causing it to veer off sideways, and as retaliation he charges up a Ki Blast to destroy this annoying foe. What he didn't realize is the Orb of light quickly straightens out its flight path and collides with Ari's back in a explosion of energy; however, the explosion also causes the Werewolf to misfire the Ki Blast, and it is heading straight towards David.

With his eyes wide at the incoming projectile that could easily kill him he mutters ¨Why didn't I charge up my Ki?¨ Hoping for a miracle the Teen crosses his arms in front of him as a futile attempt to defend himself while shutting his eye close. Right before he does get struck by the Ki Blast he feels something else. His body feels the sensation of cold metal encasing it while something weighs him down a bit, but the Teen pays no attention to that as the explosion from the Blast sends him flying back.

Somehow he managed to endure the attack while his feet hit the ground creating a loud scraping noise as it grinds to a stop. Wait, a scraping sound? That can't be right. He's wearing sneakers, not armored shoes. When he opens his eyes the first thing he sees arms in front of him armored in gold, black and red metal. Oh, that Armored guy protected him huh? Well that's another thing he owes the person. However, when he turns to thank the guy he hears the clanking of armor with his every movement while the person doesn't seem to be around him. What the hell is going on? He could have sworn he say the person shielding him from that Ki Blast unless...

Looking down at his own body the Teen discovers that he is garbed in the armor that the person had on. While he examines the armor his mind is going through several questions that present themselves. How is he wearing this armor? Where did that being go? Why the hell is he wearing this armor, and seriously where did that person-

_You have my Aid._

Those words echo within David's mind causing him to look around in surprise. That is until his right arm moves out by itself with the palm open, and in a moment he feels a surge of unknown power surge from within before the Keyblade the Warrior was wielding appears in front of his palm. Grasping the blade, the Teen feels a lot more of that unknown power flow from the weapon to within him, and with it comes several visions that flashes before his eyes. A Master teaching, a woman with blue hair scolding, a young boy with blonde hair twirling his own keyblade, a old man standing before him under a large Heart shaped moon. All of these things and more are shown before his body automatically holds the weapon just like the Armored Being did.

_Let's end this._

With his mouth twitching into a smile he replies ¨Alright, you guide and I'll follow.¨ Crouching down he can't resist making one last comment ¨After all I don't know how to wield a Keyblade.¨ The combination of the two fighters charges forward at their foe.

**Bet you didn't see that coming! Or did you? I doubt it. I do hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'm a bit pressed for time, so you know the usual stuff. Review/Comment, tell me what you think etc, etc.**

**See ya later! Bye!**

**~DeathOnWings1203~**


	73. Grim Tale to Tell (Finale)

**Hi everyone! You all confused/impressed/not caring after the last chapter? Well you should be one of those things! If not, than please inform me on how you feel. If it is nothing then it counts in the 'not caring' section.**

**Don't have much to talk about before the chapter, so let's just go for it!**

**Disclaimer: I only own my own Ocs and the plot. Everything else belongs to other people who probably don't know I'm using them. Oh well, what they don't know won't hurt them directly.**

To say that Ari is confused would be a massive understatement. Not only has he been going through several Universes in this fight- with one having him downgraded from the prominent threat- but his enemy has survived several powered up attacks without powering up himself, gotten aid from multiple beings and people that he doesn't know, and is currently wearing what could only be a possessed suit of armor. How can the Werewolf tell it is possessed? Because the damn thing flew apart when his Ki blast was going towards his enemy before literally attaching itself to the Winged Teen! It even shrunk to fit him before letting him use that massive blade!

So now the Wolf-Man has to deal with an armed, power blade wielding enemy that is two people in one. If he wasn't already dead he would have been roadkill a long time ago. Probably would have died after the first barrage of extremely fast slashes back in hell really. A hard blow that takes out his entire lower body reminds Ari to pay attention to the fight. Ignoring the pain signals that should have overloaded his mind he lashes out with his claws while coating them in darkness. Despite the combination of Darkness with the strength boost of Ki the Claws just scrapes against the flat of the weapon the two are using.

¨Oh, you have to be kidding-¨ His words of disbelief is silenced when the weapon is spun around before slamming into the Eraser's head. The blow easily splits the head down the middle while sending his body down to the ground, and upon collision a section of the plateau crumbles away while a large cloud of sand is sent up into the air. The combined fighters land right in front of the crumbled away section with their blade at the ready.

For David this experience has been quite the interesting one. The weapon that he is currently fighting with should be much heavier and cumbersome to use as effectively as he is; however, it seems to be as light as a simple one-handed sword. His finesse with it doesn't seem to be his own, but rather the movements just come to his body naturally. Almost as if he has been fighting with this specific weapon for years. The only thing that could possibly make sense about this is that the Armor is guiding his movements while connecting him to the mystic power of the Keyblade.

For a brief moment, the Teen wonders if this is what Aura feels every time she uses her own Keyblade. That moment quickly ends as his body side steps while pulling his arm back just in time to dodge a Ki Blast. With more strength that he thought he could use without his Ki the Avian American throws the Keyblade directly in the direction that the blast came from. The sound of metal against flesh makes it clear that the attack has hit, and as if to prove it Ari emerges from the cover of airborne sand with the blade halfway into his chest. Claws out and arms back, the Werewolf is clearly going for a ending strike. Somehow the Teen's body moves fluently as it reaches out and grabs the handle of the Keyblade before using pure strength to swing Ari to the side as well as through the ground.

With the momentum of the swing and the deceased Eraser's body going all in one direction, he is sent off of the Keyblade while tumbling across the rocky surface painfully. As a follow up to the counter the combination of fighters hold their weapon out in front of them with both hands. Bringing the blade up above their heads they slam it into the ground causing the ground to shake while spiked pillars of earth shoot up in a straight line in front of them. As the Werewolf was struggling to get up due to the shaking ground he soon finds himself pierced through in multiple areas of his body.

Taking full advantage of the set up, the Teen moves his hand by his own guidance with his Ki being channeled to his palm. Releasing the power he sends a Ki beam that goes through the tops of the spiked pillars as well as against Ari's body, but the impact merely hits him off the spikes as his body is still protected by his own Ki. How the earth could pierce through the Werewolf yet a beam of energy could not injure him is beyond David. Perhaps it is because the Pillars were brought up with magic. Regardless, with his enemy now free the two united fighters readies themselves for him.

As if on a destructive war path Ari barges through the pillars with his Ki visible in the form of a surrounding aura. Bringing their Keyblade over to their side the Armored Teen gives a backslash at the Werewolf when he gets close enough. This takes his head clean off while the detached body's momentum is reflected just enough to crash to the side of the combination fighter, and as an extra 'go screw yourself' move they charge up their power into their blade. With a single swipe down through the air a beam comes from their blade that slices the head of their enemy in half once more. Following the first slash comes a barrage of slashes that dices up Ari's heads into pebble sized pieces.

While satisfying to do, the string of attacks ultimately does nothing as the Werewolf's body just reforms once more. Frustration begins to build again within David as every attack he delivers seem pointless, but the Warrior that resides in the Armor is far from finished. Feeling his body move without his command the Teen grasps the Keyblade in both hands before drawing it back beside his body. His body shifts back as well into a deep front stance while his upper body twisting to the side. Right as Ari gets back onto his feet the blade shines bright with the power of light while it gets thrusted forward with David's body stepping forward and twisting his upper body to give some extra power to the attack.

Having never actually used Light- due to the ease that he displays with Darkness- for anything the Teen had never considered how good of a weapon it could be. Now that he can feel the power flowing through him with the help of the armor it is hard to deny that the Light seems quite potent in the area of power. That is especially true when the already gigantic keyblade suddenly gains, for lack of a better word, an aura of light energy that extends far past the end of their weapon. The aura surrounding the Keyblade resembles the blade of a regular longsword in a much larger size, and is currently piercing through Ari. Both of the Itex experiments are equally surprised by the sudden show of magical might.

Of course for David it is a much more pleasing surprise as he feels his arm go straight up, and his hand starts twirling the Light enhanced weapon around with the Werewolf still on it. Somehow said Werewolf remains stuck on the blade as it cuts into his insides even more before being slammed back into the ground with a shockwave of light accompanying his impact. His insides may be healing up quickly, but that really hurt. That pain was nothing compared to being pierced through the chest with the blade of physical Light, and certainly was nothing when that blade starts to twist cruelly in his chest cavity. As the Wolf-Man growls in pain he channels darkness to his hand before slamming it down against the ground beside him.

The move creates a shockwave that catches the combined fighters off guard. Stumbling backwards, the enhanced Keyblade is pulled out of Ari's chest as the Teen tries to keep his footing. The moment he does steady himself the Avian American looks at Ari just in time to see several tendrils of darkness around the Eraser combined into a single giant one. Strangely, the Tendril doesn't go after the Armored Teen, but instead the front of it tears open revealing the inside before the opening turned jagged and sharp. Above the new opening comes a set of yellow glowing eyes that narrow at the being in front of it. With the eyes the opening starts to resemble a mouth, and even more so as a forked and flat tongue hisses out of the opening.

¨Did he just create a Heartless Basilisk?¨ Both wonder and confusion can be heard from David's voice as his body goes into the Armored Warrior's stance, but while the being who actually wields the Keyblade doesn't seem to care about that the Teen finds his mind stuck on it ¨How can he just create it? He has far less experience than I do, and I've never done it.¨ The reason why it is stuck in his mind may be a bit more petty than fearful.

With the well known serpentine movement that snakes are known for the newly created Heartless slithers slowly at them. The Avian American tenses slightly in preparation for an attack, but the creature of pure darkness suddenly circles around them. Its body surrounds them as it wraps around the two. Soon the Armored Teen is encircled by the black body while the Basilisk's head raises up above them while opening its jaws revealing its jagged fangs in an angry hiss. In a sudden movement, the gigantic snake dives at them while its body tightens around them. With his mind registering that the move is a simultaneous trap-and-attack tactic, the Genetic Experiment immediately raises his hand up while casting the defensive spell Reflect.

In an instant a dome of see-through panels create a barrier around him just in time to stop the constricting body while repelling the Heartless's fangs. With this spell also comes the odd sight of the inside of the Shadow Basilisk's mouth as it's jaws try to clench down on its prey. Ignoring the sight of the snake's tongue going around the barrier, the Teen feels his other hand bring the Keyblade up. Grasping the magical weapon above his head, he feels the power of Light being channeled further into the Keyblade before being transferred to the Reflect spell. A quickly noted side-effect of wielding a Keyblade is the fact that spells casted with it are much more power. The proof of that is when the barrier around the Armored Teen expands massively and with such speed that the upper jaw of the Heartless is torn straight off.

Without its head the Basilisk's remaining body collapses to the ground causing the area to shake slightly before it dissipates into a cloud of darkness ¨Well, holy shi-¨ The exclaimation of surprise is cut off when Ari's claws of darkness strike against the barrier. The clash between energy creates a grinding trail of sparks as the Werewolf's claws drag against the defensive spell.

After the strike is done the deceased Eraser follows up with another quick one across the side, than another one in a downward strike, then up, left, right, upward left, downward right. His strikes soon become a blur of constant attacks with both darkness and Ki empowering each blow. Within the protective confines of the living Armor David winces with every blow as he feels the barrier beginning to give. Unknown to many, the magical barrier that Reflect creates is connected to the caster's mind, and a person's mental fortitude is an important factor for the barrier's strength. This connection also has a recoil effect that the Teen experiences when his foe cracks the Barrier before punching straight through it.

The shattering of the Barrier causes a sharp pain to envelope the Teen's mind as well as causes his free hand to clutch his head. With pain fogging his mind, he would normally be left wide opening for any number of attacks; however, with the true Keyblade wielder guiding his body to defend itself there is much less of an issue. Bringing the Keyblade up just in time, Ari's claws are hit upward with the swing causing his torso to be exposed. Bringing the massive weapon back, the Armor swings its weapon across its enemy's stomach. The Teeth of the weapon dig into the wolf hybrid's flesh before tearing through that as the weapon cleaves its victim in half, but when that wound starts to heal the Armor brings the magical weapon up back. After slicing the Eraser from his hip to his shoulder a burst of wind magic scatters the pieces around the Plateau.

With a shake of his head the Avian American manages to shake off the pain that is inhibiting him before quickly taking stock of what just happened ¨How good are you with Darkness?¨ He poses the question to the Armor around him, and a few images flash before his eyes once more. A projectile of Darkness being shot across some guy's eye, another one breaking the chains that are wrapped around an old man, darkness clashing against light in a duel against an old master, and finally clashing darknesses upon the very pillar he is standing on but under a heart shaped moon.

The images were brief, but the message was clear ¨Alright then,¨ Maneuvering his own arm the Teen aims the tip of their Keyblade at the head of the dismembered Werewolf ¨Let's do this!¨ This time he feels his own darkness surge from within before being channeled along the Keyblade as it gathers at the tip. The concentrated point of Darkness starts to build in power while Ari uses the remaining arm he has on him to push himself up.

Suddenly, the Darkness shoots out from the tip and strikes the Wolf-Man's head causing it to go up into the air. Quickly following the initial shot is a salvo of dark projectiles that keep their target in the air with every hit. Each shot somehow seers into Ari's flesh as they seem to cut into his body instead of being a blunt strikes, and he feels every hit painfully as the assault bypasses his Ki defensive in some way. How is beyond his knowledge, but he certainly isn't enjoying himself. In fact, he could easily say he is in considerable pain; however, this doesn't stop him from channeling his own Ki into his remaining arm and firing a large Ki blast at the Armored Teen.

Undeterred by the large Ki blast the Combined fighters draw back their Keyblade so they can swat it away. What they didn't count on is for that Ki blast to suddenly separated into a multitude of smaller Ki blasts. While the Teen puts aside another wave of disbelief the two of them work in sync to quickly hit aside all of the small blasts that could have hit them, and as the ones that shot wide explode against the rocky ground the person within the Armor feels even more confused. Ari hasn't had these abilities long enough to learn these tricks. True some people are naturally better at Ki control than others, just look at Krillin, but the Werewolf in front of him has shown no signs of abnormally good control over his Ki. So, how on earth is he pulling off these more advanced moves with such ease?

Could it be that he is learning at an accelerated rate due to being deceased? That doesn't make any sense! While it is true that those who are deceased can build up energy much easier- for some reason- the Teen doesn't remember any instance where it also made learning techniques easier. Now the Darkness he can forgive because his foe is much like himself in that regard. Full of negative emotions to let it thrive and the will to keep and tight iron control over it; however, creating Heartless that hasn't, to his knowledge, been seen before? Something is very wrong with that picture. Whatever is allowing the Wolf-Man to improve at this rate is a dangerous thing, and they need to finish this soon.

¨Hey, I don't think we can finish off Ari like this.¨ He makes sure his voice is just above a whisper so the entity that controls the Armor can hear him while their foe reforms completely ¨I really didn't want to do this, but I think I know a place that could work.¨ How he knows is something that he may never really get, but the Teen can sense that entity readily willing to follow through with his plan. Well, that or he is imagining it because of the situation at hand. That's always a possibility.

Looking around through the Teen tries to find something that can keep Ari occupied long enough for him to set this up ¨I'm not sure how we're going to do this though, but may-¨ The sound of metal hitting flesh catches his attention. In an increasingly less rare moment David finds himself stunned by the sight before him, and for good reason.

In someway or another, Mimi's skin had turned red while a tail has grown from her lower back with some small spikes at the tip. Her hair remains the same as before, but on the side of her head, right behind the ears, is a pair of black horns that resembles something a devil might have; however, the most shocking thing that has changed with the girl is the fact that the stumps that she had for hands as turn into lobster claws. Within said claws appears to be a clothing iron that has STFU engraved on the side. While this is incredible random the Werewolf's attention turns to Mimi with angry snarls of rage. Unfazed by such a sight the girl garbed in a maid outfit gestures with her free claw for him to bring it.

This would normally be an unwise move since in his powered up state Ari can easily destroy continents and even the world they are standing on, yet when he charges at her she just hits him on the side of his head with her iron. As he faceplants against the ground due to the blow a shadow is casted over him. Looking up in slight confusion, the deceased Eraser sees Junior dive bombing him with his face shrouded by his hood and Scythe ready to deal some lasting damage. With the stretched piece of his soul reminding him what happened last time the Wolf-Man hybrid manages to roll out of the way. The Nergaling scythe pierces into the ground where Ari was before being drawn from it.

¨The Hell is going on!?¨ Confusion is clearly evident in David's voice as he witnesses this bizarre spectacle. Clearly, Mimi has either gotten a powerful upgrade, finally revealed her own power, or has regain said power. Yet, what kind of power is it, where did it come from, and more importantly; how did it counter Ari's strength so easily!?

¨That's my Mimi for you!¨ Startled by the sudden voice, the Avian American is a bit ashamed to realize that he has been snuck up on by Chi and Mimi ¨Go Mimi! Use his own Sins against him!¨ The cheer that Chi exclaims gains Mimi's attention as she graces Chi with a small smile while simultaneously using an extending boxing glove gag to strike Ari in the gut. What sticks with the Armored Teen though was what the ink-skinned girl said. Using a person's own Sins against them?

He looks at the girl feeling keen on getting some solid answers ¨What do you mean use his own Sins against him?¨ Quickly feeling a bit annoyed at the fact Chi seems to be completely focused on Mimi, he whistles loud enough to get her attention ¨What do you mean use his own Sins against him?¨ The repetition is a bit more forceful than the first time, but it seems to do its job as she answers while never taking her eyes off Mimi.

¨Mimi is technically a Devil. Since she is the daughter of HIM, she got many of his abilities when he...tainted her.¨ The statement is accompanied by a wince before she shakes off the look in order to explain ¨Because of that she gets power from the Negative emotions around her as well as having naturally super powered strength.¨ If that girl could gain power from the negative emotions around her then it would easily explain why she can keep up with Ari. The guy basically only has negative emotions after all.

This could work greatly in the Teen's favor. With his enemy distracted, and enraged, he could set up his latch-ditch plan without interruption ¨Alright, I need to go prepare the final stage. Keep him busy!" His order is followed by the Armor surrounding him splitting off from him before rebuilding itself in front of them. Not even bothering to wonder how the Armor could manage that, David creates a Rift below him to his final gamble.

During the course of the conversation Chi and David had, Mimi had somehow gained both a cowboy hat, a lasso, and some spurred boots. Even more impressively confusing is the fact that she managed to actually Lasso Ari before quickly straddling his back. Now she's basically tearing up his sides with her pointed spurs while he bucks like a wild bronco being broken in for the first time. The sight is actually rather amusing as her emotionless expression stays while yanking back on the rope around his neck; however, when his body naturally pulls back from it the Werewolf also unleashes a roar. This roar is laced with dark energy creating a shockwave that travels within the soundwaves, and the sudden attack does manage to catch Junior off guard as he is forced to stab his scythe blade into the ground to keep from being sent off the Plateau.

The Armored Warrior quickly positions itself between the shockwave and the two children while bracing it's blade in front of it. When the attack does hit it manages only to send the Warrior back a few centimeters at best as it takes the brunt of the assault. Mimi, on the other hand, is completely unaffected by the roar even though she should have taken the most damage from it. She rewards the Werewolf's efforts by slamming his head into the ground with one of her claws, and as a follow up she stands up on his back before smashing her heel into his skull. The impact alone cracked the protective bone casing for the brain, but as she puts more pressure on it the skull gives way to the actual brain.

Even as brain matter filthies her shoes, Mimi shows no sign of emotion. Not even the violent act she has committed affects her in the slightest, and as if to prove it she brings her foot back up before slamming it down again on the remains of Ari's brain. Bits of pink matter scatters from the deceased Eraser's head from the blow. The Devil Girl remains composed as she steps out of the man's head before adding insult to injury as she scrapes off the matter on her shoes onto his face. Needless to say, he did not take that well. The very moment that he regenerates his bodily functions the Wolf-Man swipes his claws at her face.

Mimi doesn't even flinch as Junior flies into view with a slash of his scythe sending his enemy's claw away from the red-skinned girl. Fortunately for Ari the slice only hit his claws and nothing else, so while the recoil stung a bit there is no actual damage. Unfortunately for him, that recoil lets the young girl in front of him hit him again with that insulting iron. A few hits to the face and upside the head makes the world start to spin in painful disorientation, and funnily enough it is more pain that forces him to focus once more. However, this pain has started to become increasingly more familiar as the colossal keyblade is stabbed through his chest again.

Only this time instead of being powered up with Light or being used as an addition to the end of the blade the thing suddenly erupts into flames. The intense heat coming from the flames causes his insides to be cauterized shut while also burning away his flesh and muscle. The unfortunate situation gets worse as Ari comes to realize that because he regenerates so quickly his healing wounds won't stop getting into the fire thus causing him constant pain. Add in the weapon twisting around so a large section of his chest get to feel this pain, and it almost overwhelms the deceased Eraser. How on earth could this get even worse from here?

His answer comes in the form of a hard yellow ball full of the same color of paint hitting him right in between the eyes. Once it hits the ball explodes in a splash of paint that even gets into the Werewolf's eyes causing even more pain. Instead of using his hands to remove the giant flaming blade from his chest, Ari decides to wipe away the paint in his eyes, and while he does that he feels several more impacts on his body that are followed by the sound of splashing paint. With his vision now cleared he looks down and finds his body being hit by every color within the rainbow. With a harsh growl the Werewolf quickly snaps his head up to see that insufferable female devil aiming an automatic paintball gun at him with an oversized container full of those balls of paint attached to it.

When she sees him glaring harshly at her, Mimi pauses for a fraction of a second before aiming her 'gun' up at his face. With two quick shots fired in succession a light blue paintball and a lime green paintball hits him dead on the pupils. This causes Ari to scream in pain as he claws desperately at his eyes; however, his screams reaches new heights as he feels something cut into his back. To his horror, the wound doesn't heal as his blood seeps from it, and while the blood does continually go back into his body the deceased Eraser does realize he is in danger.

Quickly building up the power within himself, the Werewolf unleashes an all encompassing explosion of Ki that forces everyone around him away.

It also causes the ground around him to crumble which leads to him free falling. Utilizing his Ki to fly, Ari shoots straight up. Or at least he thought he was, but due to the fact his sight was greatly impaired at the moment he accidentally drives himself into the ground. His head was the first thing to hit the ground before taking the brunt of the damage as he accidentally sends himself deep underground. Above the surface the Children and Armored Warrior stand on top of the now crescent shaped plateau as they look down at the deep tunnel that was made.

¨So, do you think he's done yet?¨ Junior's question was innocent enough, but the moment he asked it the ground began to shake violently. From every crack and opening the ground has, darkness rises around the tunnel Ari made, but as the shaking gets worse it basically erupts from that tunnel.

¨Brother, mine belief is nay.¨ His sister's response is as dry as the wasteland around them. However, everyone's attention is more focused on the scene in front of them as Ari rises from his earthly tomb with his eyes devoid of pupils. Instead, pure blackness takes the pupil's place as well as the rest of his eyes. Almost all of the children step back as they recognize this from the gruesome scene they witnessed from their Avian American companion; however, Mimi seems to be utterly confident as she actually steps forward towards the deceased Eraser.

The other three look at Mimi with a combination of worry, disbelief, and non-caring ¨Mimi! What are you doing!?¨ Chi's screech triggers their enemy's reaction. Ari rockets at the group with a purple trail behind him instead of his white Ki, but Mimi merely makes the motion of a yawn with her hand. Becoming further enraged the powered up Werewolf goes even faster at them with his claws out in front of him spread out and ready to slice up the girl in front of her, yet that very same girl has pulled a laptop out of nowhere and seems to be searching something.

Ari's rage boils over even more as surges forward with such speed that he is on Mimi in a mere moment. What happened next caught everyone off guard. Within that moment that Ari was going at his prey, Mimi's tail had swung around just as fast, and the spiked end of that tail smacks the enraged Eraser completely off course. Instead of his path being altered slightly, the force of the impact sends him on a completely new course that flies off to the side. The angle of which Ari hits the ground creates another new tunnel in a diagonal direction. This time the deceased Eraser immediately shoots out of the ground at Mimi with a much more demonic and vicious roar.

The roar echoes around the entire wasteland causing the area to quake from it's power, but when he makes it to his target her tail smacks him again! The strike nearly has the Werewolf's head taken clean off. Instead it just breaks his neck almost effortlessly. The girl's companions stare in shock at the sight of her easily handling their deadly foe. That is until Chi remembers her own explanation. She realizes, or remembers, that Mimi gets more power based on the negative emotions around her, so even though Ari's rage drew out the power of his innate darkness it also fueled the Devilish Girl's own power far more than what he got. The Daughter of HIM easily has more than enough power to handle their enemy.

Of course while she can handle him, she can't create any lasting damage. The only one out of the group that can do that would be Junior, and it is clear that Ari far outclasses him at the moment. This leaves them at more of a dilemma as they watch Mimi smack the deceased Eraser around with only her tail. All they can do is delay or distract. How will they manage to end this foe before-

A Rift in Reality opens from above Ari's position as well as one below him ¨Cutting in!¨ The familiar sound of David's voice can be heard as he suddenly drops down on his old foe, and the both of them enter the bottom Rift. It happened so quickly that even Mimi shows the briefest flash of surprise on her face before becoming neutral again, but it is Junior who voices the question.

¨What just happened?¨ Silence is the only answer as they all stare at the absolutely destroyed wasteland around them as well as the still open rift ¨...Should we follow?¨ That question makes every turn to face each other before looking back at the Rift in perfect sync.

Following the two main combatants, the Teen drives his enemy down through the void between Reality's boundaries by using his shoulder to ram him hard ¨What's wrong Ari? You getting mad!?¨ The taunt gets a furious roar as a response before a slash of claws cut open his cheek ¨I guess that's a yes.¨ As he mutters to himself the Avian American can feel blood seep out of the line of claw marks. He ignore it though because he has a destination in mind, and this may be the final one in this match.

This could only be called a desperation move as it goes against one of the Reality Altering Teenager's most important jobs. She may have already agreed to help, but that doesn't mean that he has to like the situation at all. Regardless, it's going to happen one way or another. At least this way he might have a chance to end his long time enemy for good. Then again, he has had that thought a good multitude of times before and look how that's worked for him. Shaking his head to free his mind from these pessimistic thoughts the Angel of Death utilizes more of his Ki to speed up this free fall into a powered drive to the ground.

¨Let's really finish this Ari,¨ Despite the situation the more human-like boy seems calmer than even he thought he would be ¨This will be our final battleground!¨ Perhaps he has accepted the possibility of his own demise, or maybe he is merely tired of this constant combat with the Werewolf. It doesn't matter in the end because he fully means what he said: This will be the final battle between these two. Either Ari will perish, or he will. Hopefully, it'll be the dog beneath him.

Speaking of beneath him, the Rift the Teen opened earlier in preparation is wide open for their entrance ¨Brace yourself!¨ Flashing a wide grin David suddenly hits the brakes as he slows down while leaving Ari to the mercy of the built up momentum ¨Because this is going to hurt!¨ Holding up his hand, the Teen channels his Ki into the shape of large ring before sending it down at his opponent.

Through the rift lies an open area with barely any light. It is very hard to discern what is in that area, but there is a feel of ancient as well as powerful influence through the air. The few things that can be seen seems to be large cogs that are clicking along as if a large machine is active; however, the purpose of these cogs remains unknown to any who see them. The inactivity of the surrounding area combined with the silence creates an eerie peace that makes the powerful influence be even further felt. It almost feels like that if anyone dares to disturb the peace within this place, they will be punished with a merciless judgement.

Unfortunately for Ari, he does disturb this peace by going through the Rift in high speeds before crashing into the ground. Surprisingly, the ground doesn't crack or cave in from the impact, and instead the Werewolf bounces off the surface. Well that is until the Ki ring slams into him causing him to crash into the ground; however, this ring somehow managed to bind him into the ground by wrapping around his torso. His arms are bound by this strong binding of physical energy, and while this just further enrages the Wolf-Man he is cut off before he could roar once more.

¨Ari Batchelder, you are accused of attempting to escape punishment, attempting to murder once more, and assaulting a Representative of the Seven Deadly Sins,¨ Even in his crazed state the deceased Eraser turns his head towards the voice in surprise ¨How do you plea?¨ Eyes filled with the dark power once concealed within widen as they gaze upon the lady looking down upon him.

High up on top of her bench sits the Master of the Court with her light blue pig-tails flowing down the sides of her dark blue dress. The piercing aqua eyes show a neutrality that intensifies the air of Authority she naturally has when delivering judgement, and with her gavel in hand the judge of souls reigns with her power. Somehow stunned and enraged at the same time, Ari makes no noises until a grunt of pain escaped his lungs as his oldest foe lands on his chest. Feet firmly planting into the ribcage David kicks off the Werewolf's body before landing right in front of the Bench.

Eyes concealed in his dark bangs the Teen creates a regular blade before piercing it into the ground while his hands rest on the hilt ¨Milady, the accused seems incapable of responding.¨ His eye gets revealed as he glances up towards his Mistress showing an unnerving neutrality himself ¨Perhaps the overwhelming evidence against him is too much to process?¨ The sarcastic statement is made with a dry tone, but it seems to also carry something else with it. A scheming quality that doesn't go unnoticed by anyone within the room.

¨As a witness and victim of this...dog's crimes, I suggest that he has a fair chance to defeat me,¨ The suggestion causes Court's eyebrows to furrow in confusion, yet she lets him continue ¨But it must be made fair on both sides.¨ The only seen eye shifts to his still stunned enemy as he makes the final preparation to his plan ¨Strip him of his ability to regenerate from any attack and make him vulnerable to injury, and then we shall fight under your supervision.¨

A different kind of silence permeates the room after the reveal of the idea. No one speaks as the Vessel of the sins of Sloth and Greed considers this idea. Ari, as he calms from his crazed state, realizes that he has missed his opportunity to defend himself. David, on the other hand, merely remains silent as his eyes are covered by his bangs once more. This choice could cause a huge shift in the tide of combat by making the already dead Wolf-Man vulnerable once more, but if deemed unfair and denied then certain doom awaits the Teen. He has no more plans after this one.

Time seems to stretch on for hours as the Master of the Court thinks- even though it is actually just around three minutes- before she finally delivers her judgement ¨After considering the evidence, the proposal can be seen as unorthodox by traditional means.¨ A frown spreads across David's face while Ari feels a sense of relief ¨However,¨ That word makes both of the boys freeze in expectation as Court sits tall ¨Given the circumstance as well as the victim's wishes, this will be acceptable.¨ Relief quickly turns to anxiety within the deceased Eraser's being as he starts to struggle against the ring binding him, but it is far too late as the Clockwork doll raises her gavel to deliver judgement.

¨The Accused is found guilty and shall be stripped of his ability to heal from any wound!¨ The gavel comes down with a thundering crack as David gets a wide grin across his face. While the sound echos throughout the area an extremely dark blue arcane circle expands from below Ari until it just barely encompases him. With the symbols being far too ancient to read, the magical energy crackles from the circle before flowing into the Werewolf. Screams eclipse the crackling energy as the poor Wolf-Man feels his trump card being forcibly taken from him; however, the initial circle must have been just a preparation as another one expands from it. This one nearly takes up the entirety of the floor as larger bolts of mystic energy are focused into Ari.

The energy casts a light on the surrounding area forcing David to shield his eyes while his Mistress continues to gaze upon the accused. The energy builds up more and more within Ari before erupting upward in a pillar of blue light with a flash that blinds all that were unfortunate enough to look upon it. Once it fades, those who are not blinded can see a standing Ari with smoke rising from his body. The Werewolf pants heavily as he tries to regain some energy before holding his hands out before him and looking at them. He starts to shake in rage while clenching his claws, and the pressure of them against the palm of his hands causes blood to spill out.

To his dismay, those wounds do not heal making it clear that he no longer can simply outlast his opponent. Looking up, he sees said opponent rubbing his eyes to try and clear the whiteness from them. The Werewolf may have lost his trump card, but he knows that his foe is weakened greatly. Maybe he can still finish his goal after all before going after Court to regain his ability again. With that thought in mind, he crouches down before pushing off his legs to launch himself at David.

¨Give me a minute here! I can't quite see...¨ The blinded Avian American comments as his enemy closes in on him, but with a bit of luck on his side the teen stumbled forward as he was trying to walk. This stumble causes Ari to miss as he lands behind him with a decent thud. That thud causes the Teen to perk up in surprise before spinning around with a round house that connects with Ari's head. Surprised by the accuracy that his enemy has in his current state, the Deceased Eraser feels his head get hit to the side from the blow.

The initial kick is followed by a redirected side-kick to the gut causing the Wolf-Man to double over in pain while clutching the impact spot ¨Trying to hit while I can't see? Cheap trick!¨ Despite saying that the Teen doesn't seem to be burdened by the lack of sight as he gives a good right hook to his enemy's temple. When the knuckle hits cheek the deceased Eraser's head gets sent to the side once more, and with his hands clutched around his stomach he can't quite defend himself.

Quickly reaching out, David hooks his hand underneath Ari's closest arm before using his other hand to grab onto the fur of his foe's shoulder ¨Now you're asking for it!¨ The words are punctuated by the Teen twisting his body around while tossing his enemy over his shoulder. The throw sends Ari into the ground as he tumbles across the ground until sliding to a halt near the center of the room. He pushes himself up just in time to feel a brush of air go past his ear as the blade the Teen created barely misses the Eraser's head after being thrown.

Just as the weapon get imbedded into the ground a little ways away, the Wolf-Man hybrid looks over his shoulder to see his enemy going through the air in a jump kick. Eyes widened, he doesn't have enough time to dodge the move; however, the Teen seems to have misjudged his trajectory as he sails over Ari's head before landing on his feet. Looking a bit confused the Avian American turns around towards the general direction his enemy is in while frowning in annoyance. He subtly moves his head from side to side as if listening for, or trying to sense, something.

¨Still not the best at sensing Ki...¨ His mumbled comment barely registers to Ari's enhanced hearing. While he can feel the pain of being planted across the floor, the deceased Wolfman realizes he has a temporary advantage. Trying to take his foe off guard, he flares his Ki to power up his body while simultaneously charging at his prey. He nearly punches David in the face when his fist is caught in his enemy's hand while the Teen's aura also flares with power. The Genetic Dog of Itex growls in anger as he sees his enemy's smirk spreading across his face.

The Avian American's grip suddenly tightens harshly enough to nearly crush the Werewolf's hand in his grasp ¨Thank you for showing me where you are.¨ Before any chance of responding could be had, the Teen pulls the Werewolf into his elbow. The hard bone of his elbow crushes the soft cartilage of the nose, and this time it won't heal in an instant.

Ari bites back against the urge to make a sound of pain as his nose crunches loudly ¨That sounded rather painful doggy.¨ With warm blood flowing from his nose the Werewolf narrows his eyes in rage while his old enemy tilts his head almost innocently ¨Does it hurt?¨ This mocking will not be allowed! Using what little experience he has with Ki, the Eraser channels his power to the palm of his hand before blasting his foe in the face.

Recoiling in pain, the blinded fighter lets go of his enemy's fist so he can hold his face ¨Son of a-!¨ The obvious cuss is interrupted by a blow that sends him spinning through the air and onto his back. The burning and throbbing pain on his face is nothing compared to the intense sensations coming from his shattered wings. Still, the Representative of the Seven Deadly Sins grits his teeth before getting up onto his knees.

Right as he was about to stand he gets a Ki propelled knee to the jaw that sends him into the air. The Teen could feel his teeth being rattled from the blow, but his attention is quickly shifted to the painful slash across his torso. The slash is followed by another across his right arm and then his left before going across his chest. As his white shirt is torn apart, David feels his enemy's claws hitch onto the chain to the silver cross he hides underneath his shirt. Closed eyes widen as the Cross is severed from the connection to his neck, and this causes him to lash out with a blind kick that hits against something by pure luck.

¨Why is it always the damn eye!?¨ Apparently, he kicked the eye that he used a branding iron on earlier, but that isn't what he focuses on. Listening closely the Teen manages to hear a louder clank of metal against the floor then the chain could produce. He immediately flies over to where it sounded before carefully using his hand to graze the ground.

The smooth feel of the floor is interrupted by the warmish feel of sections of his metal chain, but the Angel of Death pays no mind to that until he feels a larger piece of metal. With a cautious feel he manages to get the shape of the 't' that his cross resembles. With a sigh of relief he pockets the Cross into his right pocket, and he manages to do this right as he senses Ari flying at him for revenge. The powerful Teen quickly turns while thrusting his hand out towards his foe, and as he does that he calls upon the power of Darkness.

Almost like a mimic, a very large and clawed hand of dark energy rises from the floor beside the Avian American as it catches Ari in mid-flight ¨You do realize that was a gift from my Sister right?¨ The question is obvious rhetorical as he squeezes his hand which causes the dark hand to squeeze hard as well ¨As in my actual blood Sister? You know,¨ Leaning in towards Ari while making the hand bring his target closer to his face ¨Wing?¨ To further intimidate his enemy, the young fighter slowly opens his eyes to reveal the anger within his deep brown eyes.

While his sight is a bit blurred from the residual effects of stupidly staring at the pillar of light David can still make out Ari's eyes allowing him to stare directly into them ¨You also know that I haven't seen her in some time right?¨ Another rhetorical question that has the grip tightening further, and if one listens closely enough they could hear the strain that the Werewolf's bones are under ¨So, what made you think that breaking it would be a good idea?¨ While this one is not a rhetorical question, he still doesn't expect an answer as he slams Ari to the ground before slowly grinding his face into it.

He also didn't expect this punishment to be interrupted so quickly ¨David, we're here to help-¨ The voice pauses as the person is obviously taking in the sight before them ¨...Oh.¨ Turning his head, David sees Junior with his wings fully flourished and his sister in his arms as well as a similar sight with Mimi carrying Chi. Obviously, the children must have thought that he would have needed help, and while he would have should Court had not decided in his favor he no longers needs to endanger them.

So, with a kind smile on his face that looks completely out of place with what he is doing he reassures them ¨Don't worry kids, I've got this under control now.¨ Almost as if to contrast his words, Ari forces his Ki to explode outwards from his body. The resulting release of energy vaporizes the Dark Hand around him while sending David backwards a bit. That small window of opportunity is seized as the Werewolf appears in front of his enemy with his fist firmly being planted upside said enemy's head.

Caught off guard by this turn of events, the Teen quickly finds himself seeing the wall getting rather close very quickly until he crashes face first into it. Luckily, he had enough Ki powering him up to prevent any real damage. Unfortunately, the same could not be said of his wings as the feeling someone grabbing them causes a lot of pain to surge through his nerves and into his mind. Now, for those who survived the gene splicing of Itex's experiments and gained wings there are a few things that are very common. One, if you can't get a running head start your wings will hit the ground. Two, hidden wings are safe wings, and number three.

Never, ever slam someone's wings together. While this has never been spoken outloud this rule has always been an unspoken law between those who know of this pain. Ari does know of this rule, and he still takes the already broken wings before forcing them against each other. The unnatural bend from the base of the two feathered appendages already creates unbearable pain, but throw in the broken bones scraping against each other, being forced even further out of the flesh, and jutting against the other wing and this is the most pain this Avian American has ever gone through. It quickly overloads his mind causing him to black out completely for a moment as he cannot process the intense levels of agony. That proves to be a blessing until his mind reboots allowing him to feel the full force of the pain again.

An scream is ripped from the Teen's throat as he tries to channel his pain through his voice to bring some semblance of relief from it. The act does little to help as Ari forces the wings even closer together with enough force that David is forced to push his shoulders together as much as he can to relieve the pressure against the base of his wings. It still isn't enough as his foe cruelty holds his feathered appendages together with one hand before grabbing the bases of both wings with his other hand. The more his grip tightens, the more pain the Teen feels. He is completely unable to concentrate as the pain is the only thing his mind can register.

He isn't even able to rage because the pain is too intense for him to feel anything else. His instincts take over as he tries to struggle out of his foe's grip, but with each lash out of his elbow, foot, and head the grip on his wings tightens harshly. Desperation begins to take over as the Avian American is certain he is about to go unconscious, just like when he was under the knife of the Itex Scientists. As a last ditch effort, he does his best to channel a combination of Dark Power and his inner Ki into his core. That alone proves extremely difficult with pain clouding his mind, but he manages a small trickle of both powers.

¨Do you feel this pain?¨ Ari's cruel whisper nearly startles the Teen, but he does his best to just continue channeling the energies within him ¨Well, this pain will be nothing compared to when I rip these wings off of you.¨ A pang of panic goes through the Teen before he smothers it. Ari may be a cruel bastard, but even he wouldn't do such a thing right?

At least he hoped he wouldn't, but that hope seems dashed when David feels the hand gripping the base of his wings pull away from the hand pulling the middle of his wings the other way. It truly looks like the Deceased Eraser is trying to tear off the majority of his wings while leaving the stumps of the base behind as a lasting reminder. With the strain of flesh, muscles, and bones being felt the Teen starts to panic as he attempts to force more power to flow into his core. This proves to be a risky maneuver as the two different powers gain a flood of energy on both sides. They mix and meld into one unique power that has an unknown property to it. A simple Ki blast created a singularity that exploded outward with surprising force.

What would this do? While being a rather reasonable question, the panicking Genetic Experiment is only focused on freeing himself. When the energies have pooled together quite a bit, he lets them explode from his body. Oddly, this creates a light purple light to radiate from the Teen's body that causes Ari's flesh to burn in a horrible fashion before finally exploding. The explosion itself isn't like the mixed Ki blast though as nothing is pulled into its wielder, and instead the force of the strange combination of energies just results in a higher yield of power then considered possible.

The power carves into the ground of the ancient courtroom as the floor around him cracks while threatening to crumble, and the walls around him are tested as they seem to almost bend away from the Teen. Of course, the power also sends Ari the furthest wall with enough force to instantly his back, arms, and legs upon impact despite having his own Ki empowering his body. Somehow, the Children are spared from this devastating explosion as Court's bench expands out to the sides to shield all who take cover behind it, yet even that seems to be straining against the unleashed power. Even the Vessel of Greed and Sloth finds herself shielding herself from this unexpected attack.

However, as quickly as it ravished everything around it the power fades, and in its wake it leaves David drained of energy. He stumbles forward before resting his hands on his knees as he pants heavily. Hunched over and breathing heavily, it is clear that he completely underestimated the combination of energies, but this doesn't matter to him as he looks over towards his foe. With most of his bones shattered, Ari landed face down onto the ground with no way to stand back up. Taking deeper breathes in an attempt to regain some energy, the Teen barely stands up before walking over towards his enemy.

With a clench of his fist and a flick of his wrist, his right hidden blade extends outward. Who knows how they managed to survive intact, but they will be used to finally end this conflict. The conflict that has followed the Avian American since his escape eight years ago. The long chunk of his life that was wasted on the run from Itex can be over and done with!

¨Ari...¨ His breath hasn't become lighter as he steps towards his fallen foe ¨You have plagued me for such a long time,¨ Each step echos slightly through the room as his Mistress keeps a watchful gaze on the scene playing out in front of her ¨And even after dying you came back.¨ When he reaches the deceased Werewolf and looks down upon him the Teen clenches his fist harder ¨So, now you must be erased completely!¨

After a quick pull back, the Avian American plunges his wrist-mounted blade down upon the helpless Eraser. However, with the sound of a gun shooting out and the clash of a bullet against metal, his hand is hit aside by the unexpected intrusion. The impact's sting is easily felt as the energy drained teen shakes his hand in pain, and with a glare he looks in the direction that the Bullet traveled. He can't quite say he is surprised, but he did hope that she would reveal herself after he ended this farce.

Stepping through a black portal with a revolver in her hand is the Master of the Hellish Yard. Garbed in her dark green cloak, she carries herself with confidence and purpose while her right eye peers through the opening through white mask she has adorned on her face. With intricate red markings the Mask alone seems something to be intimidated by, but the hellish power she emanates causes pause to even the greatest of powers. Ignoring all others she goes to the fallen Werewolf before crouching down. With black fingerless gloves on her hands, her bare finger brushes over Ari's back with her uniquely sinful energy being coursed into his body.

¨How the mighty has fallen,¨ The comment alone causes the Teen to bristle with anger, but the reason is unknown to him ¨You may have lost, but you have proven your worth.¨ Channeling the energy gathered through the Sin of Wrath, she begins to heal his body. While the thought of wrath healing anything is certainly odd, the Teen could not allow this to happen. Not after everything it took to put Ari down in the first place.

¨What do you think you're doing!?¨ Snapping at the Sinful Vessel makes her pause for but a moment before she continues ¨This is his punishment, and you have no right to-¨ In a fluid movement the Master of the Hellish Yard pulls out something with her free hand and presents it to the Teen ¨...What's this?¨ Warily, he takes the rolled up parchment from her hands as she continues what she was doing.

Carefully unrolling it, David glances over at the two people in front of him before reading the paper. He reads slowly at first with little interest, but as he continues down his eyebrows furrow with disbelief. What he is reading simply cannot be true! This document must be false. No one would sign this to a Vessel of Sin unless they had a damn good cause. Well, he himself did, but that was for a good cause! This though... so little payoff for such a massive cost. Did the Wolfman even read this damn thing!?

¨Ari is your chosen representative!?¨ The before mentioned disbelief is clear in his voice as he sharply looks at the guardian of Hell's Gates as well as his old foe ¨Did he even read this thing before signing it!?¨ His teeth grind together as the Vessel of Wrath shakes her head with some form of amusement.

Pressing her hand against Ari's back, she channels more of her energy to heal him more quickly ¨He was too occupied with the idea of revenge.¨ Her words are laced with some mirth as everyone watches in shock at this development ¨He was so filled with Wrath that he was a perfect helper, and now he shall pay his side of the deal.¨ Her tone is certain and absolute as if she had no doubts that her contract is void of loopholes.

It seemed too much like a challenge to be ignore. Scanning the entire document closely, David attempts to find anyway out of this. He doesn't want this entire battle to be for nothing, and this entire trip to be a waste. Regardless of his efforts there is no exploit to be found on the page. The deal is so simply put that it could not be mistaken for anything else, yet it also is worded in just right way that it is airtight. There is no way around it: Ari would now be a Representative of the Seven Deadly Sins just like him. The thought makes the Teen's blood boil in rage. He came so close to being through with this annoying enemy, but now he has to work along side him!?

The temptation to shred the document or channel what remaining energy he has left to blast the two of them is nearly overwhelming ¨Then, I'm afraid I must welcome you to the fold Ari.¨ But it would be pointless as that Vessel has more power than he could hope to obtain, and this is the binding document of the Seven Deadly Sins ¨I guess we'll be working together in the future.¨ Despite the unwanted ending, he still feels his body relaxing from the tension he was under. At least it is over right?

Turning from the two he makes his way over to his own Mistress and the Children that has accompanied him ¨Forgive me Milady, but I have no desire to stay here any longer.¨ He hands her the Document to look over while she looks at him with pure sympathy. The Master of the Court does have some understanding on how much he wished to end this entire thing, and while the conflict part may be finished- doubtful- he would still have to deal with the Werewolf.

¨Go get some rest David. Let me handle this.¨ Her words are soft and firm at the same time. It is a suggestion and order all in one, and one he is happy to follow. He's dealt with too much shit today alone. A good rest is just what the doctor ordered, but first he would need to go do one more thing.

After sending the Children to the Mansion so they could figure something out, the Angel of death heads back at the Keyblade Graveyard and onto the destroyed Plateau ¨Where are you?¨ He mutters to himself while looking slowly across the horizon for something precious to him. A tap on his shoulder makes him look over his shoulder to the Armored Warrior that both defended him and helped him while he was here. In the Warrior's hands is the Sword of Altair and his black jacket.

He smiles slightly at the sight of the two items as he turns around ¨Thank you for looking after them.¨ As he spoke the Teen reached out and took the blade before sheathing it, and with his wings even more messed up he just drapes his jacket over his shoulder. Now with the stuff he came back for David watches as the Warrior summons his massive weapon before piercing it into the ground in between them. The Armor kneels down before its keyblade once more before tilting it's head down once more as it starts waiting once more for something to happen. Whatever the event it waits for is, David doubts that it will ever involve him again.

With no intention of ever returning back to this dead wasteland of a war long past, the Angel of Death turns his back upon the Armor while walking towards the Rift that will lead him home ¨...And thank you for helping me against Ari.¨ Though he couldn't have left before saying that. Just before he enters the Rift, he looks over his shoulder at the kneeling figure.

With a smile gracing his lips he can't help but comment ¨I never thought I would be saved by the lingering will of a Warrior who has long been lost.¨ With a pause filling the air a final wish couldn't hurt ¨Whatever you are waiting for, I hope it ends up how you wish it to be.¨ There is simply nothing left to say as the boy walks into the Rift.

With it closing behind the departing being, the Armor is left by itself once more. The wind blows sand across the landscape causing the cape of the Armor to flutter slightly, but it seems whatever life once inhabited it is either gone or dormant. It will lie for however long it takes, but it will rise once more in order to get the vengeance it deserves. It is simply a matter of time.

The return of the Founder of the City and Mansion is one of relief for many. He may have been injured, but at least he had returned. At first he is glad to return, but then it only takes a few days of being trapped in his room in order to heal for him to go stir crazy. Everyone knows how that goes by now. At least the Mansion would be aided by the Children of Death, the Daughter of Aku, and the Daughter of HIM in their attempts to keep him from injuring himself further. You see, with Mandy basically disowning her children Grim Jr and MiniMandy were welcomed into the Mansion. Mimi simply refused to return to the person who has caused her life as much pain as she has had, and it was impossible to separate Chi from Mimi.

Four more people joined the Mansion the day the Teenage Experiment returned, but frankly that is a common occurrence. What wasn't was the state the Teen's Wings were in, and Aura made no small show of worry and panic as she swore to never let him go anywhere near Hell alone. Of course, David was all too quick to point out that it wouldn't be a common thing. He was quickly silenced by an ice spell to the mouth. Luckily enough though, Aerith was able to determine that with lots of rest, little use of them, and very sturdy splints his wings would be able to heal.

He considers that about the only personal bit of luck he has had in recent days. Nothing out the ordinary happened in the days to come except for a visit from Ari. Apparently, he needed a place to stay and Court had tentatively suggested the Mansion. While it was completely unwelcomed, David couldn't kick out a fellow victim of Itex. Plus, Aura was always talking about making friends out of enemies, and they have gotten close to doing so before. Maybe this time it would work since they are no longer on opposing sides.

Unlikely, but it is something to shoot for. So, with this chapter of history completed the life of David and his City returns to normal. Just with some more people this time around. It's going to be hectic, loud, destructive, and insane, yet that is just how he would have his days. He would weather anything with his City behind him, so bring it on!

**I do hope you enjoyed this arc. I never thought when I started writing about Grim Tales that this would happen. Seriously, I had no idea this would happen, but as with most of my writing ideas got into my head. **

**A couple of things I would like to say: Thank you to everyone who helped me with these chapters. You helped me, gave me feedback, told me flaws, were good sports about things, and gave me ideas. A huge chunk of this being completed was because of you guys, so thanks for everything!**

**Another thing, last time I used the Master of the Hellish Yard I portrayed her as an insane lunatic. Turns out, that wasn't accurate. I looked up her profile for a solid picture on how she looked, and I read her personality. I got it way off, so I hope this rendition was a better portrayal of her. **

**Finally, I just want to thank everyone again before I sign off. Seriously, thanks for everything. I just hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I did writing it. It may have trailed off at the end, but the journey to get here was awesome!**

**So, like always I need to get going. See ya later! Bye!**

**~DeathOnWings1203~**


	74. Training to Improve One's Self: Red

**It's time for the next part of Ruby and Weiss's training sessions, but this time it shall be Ruby's solo Mission within the Arena! It was also brought to my attention that the Nanomachine concept apparently is similar to a movie called 'Big Hero 6'. I would like to state that I did not get the idea from that.**

**Oddly enough the idea of Nanomachines actually came from Metal Gear: Rising Revengeance. As the only Metal Gear game I have played from start to finish, it introduced to me to the idea of Nanomachines, but I started to drift into thoughts of what else it could do.**

**So thus, after much spacing out, I thought of the simulation aspect. Then the Arena was born! I know that ninety percent of you won't even care about that information, but I wanted to get it out there. On with the show!**

**Disclaimer: I only own my self-made Ocs and nothing else! Onwards! To the Bloodshed!**

It has been merely a few weeks after Weiss had her own one on one training with David. In that time she had been more moody than normal, and it in a more self-loathing way. Her kind girlfriend has been trying to get the Heiress to tell her what happened to make her this way. Those questions inevitably failed as her Partner seemed to withdraw into herself while slamming down her frigid mask, so when faced with the icy wall of Weiss's mask the Hooded Girl went after the person responsible for this. However, trying to get the information out of him turned out to be equally impossible.

The Winged Boy has quite the poker face when needed. Her pestering didn't faze him, cornering her target is impossible when he can open Rifts, and flat out challenging him so she can get the answer didn't end well either. After getting her face smashed into a wall after being tripped (again) Ruby only got the advice to focus less on her emotions in battle. Alone she accomplished nothing but growing anxiety combined with a bit of physical pain, so she tried calling in Aura to help. Normally that would be a fool-proof plan since the Keyblade Wielding Prankster can get seemingly anything out of her Boyfriend when needed. The sound of arguing could be heard through the door when she dragged him into their room to 'chat'.

If she did get the information she wasn't going to share it. After the confrontation Aura exited the room looking distant and worried before apologising to Ruby as she quickly left. The feeling of anxiety was building up quickly as the Scythe Wielding Huntress In-training desperately tried to do everything she could to get the truth out of Weiss, but every single attempt only ended with failure. The only positive thing that seemed to come out of this sudden frigidness was a new found determination to train. The Schnee Heiress has been constantly seen pushing herself to her absolute limits and beyond with her training under Yang. That drive also is passed onto her regular training.

The first time this new drive was shown it astonished everyone- everyone except the Founder of the Mansion. It didn't seem to surprise him in the slightest as he went over to congratulate Weiss for her sudden boost in her already high dedication. That doesn't help Ruby at all though because the only time she can get close to her girlfriend is when they are together in bed. Her torment wouldn't be dragged out for long though because she soon is taken by David to the Arena.

¨Ruby, I know that you've been rather worried about Weiss for the last couple of weeks,¨ The Teen glances over to see the Hooded Girl in awe of the room as she takes everything in ¨But I promise that it will become clear soon enough.¨ Without bothering to wait for his companion to reply he swipes his hand out in front of him. A light blue holographic screen and keyboard appears in front of him as he starts to type in a rapid pace.

After Weiss had left the Arena he had gone through the entirety of the fight through the use of memory and hidden cameras he has everywhere. From the data gathered, the Teen began to improve the Arena's core system in order to make it more effective in use. These improvements were mostly simple changes to the AI, a little tweak to the Nanomachine production, and the addition of keyboard selection. The fact he had to call out the protocol for Weiss's fight kind of bugged him, so he decided to make the Vocal part optional. If needed, commands could be called out at any moment, but he'll probably stick to using the Keyboard function.

Ruby finds herself caught off guard as the entire floor of the room splits into panels that rise up slightly. Even more so when a steady stream of gravity defying silver liquid spreads out from the new openings, and she watches in equal parts confusion and awe as the liquid covers everything in the room. With the circuitry of the room concealed beneath this strange substance the silver shine is reflected rather harshly, but it doesn't last as the Huntress In-training hears a few taps from a keyboard before the silver fades to black.

A few more taps later and the ground turns to white, but it doesn't seem to be solid. Instead it looked kind of puffy compared to the sleek look of metal that should be there. Taking a step forward in confusion the sound of a soft crunch reaches Ruby's ears while the blackness above changes to a darkish blue with spots of white scattered across the expanse. Taking her eyes from the roof of the room, she looks forward just in time to see a multitude of trees appear. The change amazes the young girl as she lets out a shuttering breath of awe; however, the sight of her own breath rolling from her mouth makes her sharply aware of how cold the area has become.

Continuing to step forward, the Hooded Girl continues to look around in amazement, but something in the back of her mind stirs. As impressive as this is something just isn't right. Ruby remains undeterred though as she ignores the stirring while looking up once more to see a beautiful full moon that she hadn't noticed before. With a smile on her face she continues to step forward until she feels something different under her foot. She blinks in confusion as she steps back and looks where she stepped. Embedded into the footprint she left is a metal cylinder. Confused once more she crouches down while holding her hand out to pick it up before she notices something in the corner of her eyes.

Glancing over she sees another cylinder just like the one she stepped on, and another one is a little ways away from that one with another not far away from that one. One by one Ruby sees them as she scans the area around her. Looking further away from her immediate area the young girl sees these cylinders littering the area in vast numbers. The sight causes the stirring to become more present in the back of her mind with that bed feeling getting stronger. Glancing down at the unknown item in front of her she wonders why this would cause a feeling like that. In order to find out she reaches the rest of the way and takes the cylinder into her hand.

Ruby is caught a bit off guard at the warmth the metal is giving off. Considering the fact it appeared to be in the snow it should be frigid, but it is giving off some heat. Using her thumb to roll the cylinder up her pointer finger the Huntress In-training holds the unknown item up in front of her eyes to examine. Now that it is up close she instantly recognizes it as the casing for a .308 caliber bullet. The knowledge is a bit unsettling as it is the exact same caliber as her precious Crescent Rose, but it gets even more unsettling as she rolls the cylinder and finds an engraved image of a Rose in full bloom. The skilled Scythe-Wielder's eye widen a bit as she sees her own engraving on the casing.

¨David, what are we doing here?¨ Her confusion is easily heard, but the slight quiver of her voice subtly reveals how unnerved she is feeling. This place just feels so familiar to her, and to find an ejected casing of the caliber of her weapon _with _her own engraving just makes her feel nervous. Nothing about this situation is giving her a good vibe.

Her companion's question certainly doesn't help ¨Why do people wear hoods Ruby?¨ It did make her look over at him though. The sight of his ever black jacket clashes with the area around them so sharply that he completely stands out to her. Yet, it is his blank expression that she focuses on. The look reveals nothing but at the same time it reveals everything that she needs to know right now. Something is going to happen that she isn't going to like at all, and it is going to happen whether she wants it or not.

¨U-Um... to shield themselves from the weather?¨ Her answer is weak, and even she knows that she is avoiding something. What that is though remains to be unknown to her. What could she be trying to avoid? Maybe she's just imagining things. After all the question was kind of vague, and it is a valid point.

With a shake of his head David points behind the hooded girl, and slowly she looks at what he is pointing at. Her eyes widen as she sees a person standing in the middle of the snowy field that simply wasn't there before, but the reason why her eyes widened isn't because of the sudden appearance. No, she is in shock because before her is the splitting image of herself that even has her unique Crescent rose in full glory as a scythe. Unconsciously, Ruby reaches to her weapons secured to her waist under her cape to make sure that it is there. The only difference between the two Ruby Roses is the one in the middle of the field has her hood up concealing everything except her mouth stuck in a thin line of neutrality.

The inability to see facial features makes the sight stir a different feeling inside the non-hooded Ruby. Instead of being creeped out, confused, shocked, or any emotion that would be considered normal the Scythe Wielder felt threatened. Something about the sight chills her blood as she is presented as an unknown being ready to kill instead of a person who learned how to fight to protect other. The simple inclusion of the hood makes it look like she is detached from humanity, and just exists to swing that scythe.

A chill goes up her spine as the neutral line on the other Ruby curls up into a smile that suggests that it enjoys itself ¨People wear hoods to conceal themselves Ruby,¨ She didn't dare to turn her back from this twisted version of herself as she reaches back before unfurling her weapon in its scythe form ¨To conceal a part of themselves. Can you come to terms with what you've concealed?¨ The Teen's words becomes an echo across the mostly empty expanse of snow as the twin Rubys suddenly disappear with some snow being kicked up behind them. Only fluttering rose petals drifting to the ground remain in their wake.

When she is at her best, Ruby has enjoyed the feeling of wind rushing around her at such intense speeds that a normal person couldn't process it. Her semblance makes it seem like everything has slown down except her as she runs, and in a still setting only the smallest details can remind her that she is using her ability. The wind rushing despite the fact that to her it only seems like she is running at normal speeds, the kicked up snow falling back down onto the ground in such slow speeds that they almost seem still, the rose petals that appears right behind her as she rushes forward, and the slight feel of energy draining from her. All of these things just seem so right to her as she moves, but the image in front of her isn't. Within her own realm of speed the doppelganger is moving fast enough that it looks to be moving normally as well. The image is unwanted, and makes the thing running at her seem even more threatening

It can even keep up with her. That thing should not be able to keep up with her. She refuses to have that thing keep up with her! With practiced ease Ruby pulls back her weapon to prepare it for a swing, but the being in front of her does the exact same thing in sync with her. Her face twists into a scowl that defies what everyone thinks of her as the Huntress In-training swings her mighty weapon at her enemy in a horizontal slash. She watches as the fake in front of her does the same causing their metals of their weapons to clash against each other, and the reaction is something she wasn't expecting.

The Scythe Wielder may be used to using momentum to aid her in battle, but when the two equal forces of moment struck together in opposite directions the force of the drag wind alone surges downward. The snow around the two gets kicked up hard away from them while the original Ruby feels what it's like to be on the receiving end of a momentum aided slash. The force that struck her Scythe rattles her bones harshly while her weapon is nearly sent out of her grip due to be unprepared for it. Gritting her teeth, she endures it while stepping back while twisting her Scythe so the two weapons are caught together.

She tries to do a sudden pull to force the false Crescent Rose out of her fake's hands, but to her surprise it tries the exact same tactic. Forced into a sudden struggle of strength, the girl's face scrunches up in effort as she pulls; however, the fake in front of her seems to enjoying itself as it tries just as hard. In an attempt to catch her doppelganger the Huntress In-training pulls the trigger of her weapon to fire a bullet. This time the being in front of her doesn't do the same thing as it jumps up in an arch over the Bullet. Once at the top of its arch the fake Ruby fires it's own Cresent Rose, and with the two new forces of momentum the their weapons get freed from their lock.

The Hooded version of Ruby shifts her weapon into its Rifle Mode as the complex weapon folds into itself. Taking aim with one arm the fake rains down a constant fire of bullets that propels it higher into the sky. In their state of constant high speeds the bullets look like they are coming down at the speed of that a middle schooler would throw a dodgeball, but the Hooded Girl is still forced to run forward as they pepper the ground behind her. Each bullet sends up a spray of snow that seems to freeze in mid-air when they reach the pinnacle of height. Once the false Rose is high enough for its liking it transforms the duplicate Crescent Rose back into a scythe while aiming the blade of the scythe towards the sky.

Using itself as a projectile, the doppelganger fires several rounds behind itself. Combining the sudden opposition of momentum with a burst of copied Semblance, the being turns into a face paced blur even to the actual Ruby. The act is familiar to the actual Huntress in-training as she has done it several times herself, but with the technique being used against her she nearly freezes in surprise. Luckily, she doesn't freeze up as she turns her own scythe hard to the side just as her copy starts spinning rapidly in the air. Just as her opponent basically turns herself into a crimson saw blade coming down to tear her in half, Ruby manages to fire off a shot that propels her out of harm's way.

It is very fortunate that she did since when her twisted clone strikes the ground it tears the surface up enough to reveal the actual metal floor beneath the false dirt and snow. The Nanomachines quickly patch up the spot before Ruby could see the circuit-like surface once more. Skidding against the snow the young fighter spins her scythe blade into the ground to slow her down more since the powdery surface doesn't provide much frictional surface. The strain of constantly keeping up her semblance is starting to be felt as her energy drains more with each real time millisecond. She has never had to continually keep up her ability before as bursts of it usually gives her the edge she needs to get around her enemies, and as such her actual energy reserves are not prepared for this prolonged use.

However, Ruby refuses to give up and lose to this _lie_. She would not lose to a false version of herself! After all, she doesn't conceal herself right? She has always been straightforward and honest to her friends and family. Yet, a whisper of doubt can be heard in her mind. No person is perfectly honest and straightforward. People lie all the time and she is no different. She lied to Ozpin and Ironwood on why she knew about the White Fang didn't she? Oh, that was for a good reason though. What about Yang then? Has she been perfectly honest with her own sister? Especially at the start of her relationship with Weiss. She knew perfectly well that her overprotective sister would freak out- not because of the same sex relationship, but because it was the cold hearted Weiss.

So, if she has lied to others, what has she lied to herself about? She wants to become an Huntress to save others and be a protector! Her mind hisses _partial lie_ as it reminds her of the adrenaline of the fight, the feeling of slicing up Grimm under her heavy weapon, and the sickening joy of ending another technical being. She may keep it repressed, but she enjoys the fight. Others consider her reckless charging as inexperience, yet with her specialized training she should know better. No, she charges because she is too young to control the urge of desire to feel that rush that can only come with fighting.

Ruby can start to feel her stomach twisting in knots when she sees the lack of restraint that her copy shows in her wide smile. This version of herself openly displays the love of fighting. It reveals what remains hidden in the depths of her mind. The creature before her is the representation of her concealed desires that she has struggled to bury. This may be what she would be like if she let those desires loose. The sight sickens her. The young girl refuses to let these things see the light of day.

Pulling her weapon from the ground the Huntress In-training spins her weapon so the blade is ready behind her. Knowing the capacity of bullets her precious weapon can hold the false version of her should need to reload. Sure enough, a clip drops from her enemy's own Crescent Rose as the falsehood reaches back to grab a clip. Determined to end this now Ruby pours her energy into her semblance while firing a bullet, and the result her a blast of rose petals as she becomes a bladed projectile of incredible speed. She is on her enemy in an instant with her scythe digging into its 'flesh'.

Ruby's mind processes everything faster than the girl could even move. The resistance of her enemy's body against her blade, the intense winds rushing around her, the snow being picked up in her tail wind. The entire scene becomes crystal clear to her, yet out of everything she focuses on the sickening sight of excited surprise on her own face. Now that she is close enough to see beyond the hood her double is wearing the girl sees her own silver eyes shining- shining with unparalleled enjoyment. It is like the being is feeling more alive in its last moments alive than any other time in its existence. The thrill of having the ultimate fight fulfills her doppelganger more than any achievement it could have done.

The sight disgusts her, but the feeling of envy that comes from within unnerves her.

The frozen scene suddenly starts up again as her blade slices through her enemy's stomach causing its end. Once more she skids to a stop with her weapon piercing the ground to slow her, and with no more need to keep it up she lets her semblance stop. Just as she slows to a stop a whirlwind of snow rushes past her from her tail wind while the two halves of her fake follow suit. Feeling quite drained the Scythe Wielder pants in exhaustion. Yet she feels more emotionally drained than physically even more so when she looks up to see the image of her own body split into pieces a little ways away.

With her own intestines trailing from her upper body, blood draining from the corpse, and paling skin the sight makes her sick, but she only doubles over dry heaving when she sees the large smile of joy on her deceased self. Is this what she has been hiding within herself? Is this the darkness she keeps the others from knowing? The thought triggers her to finally fall to her knees and puke into the pristine snow.

Watching from the edge of the 'forest' David takes this in with a feeling of pity for the young girl ¨We all hide something within Ruby,¨ His words are quiet as he goes over to help comfort the young girl ¨And we all must confront our own dark desires.¨ The words never reaches Ruby's ears, but his comforting hand on her back can be felt. His pity only worsens when she nearly starts crying in the middle of her puking.

She would have to come to accept this part of herself while not letting it control her. It could be a long and difficult process, yet she doesn't have to go through it alone. The Teen only hopes that she knows this so she doesn't shut everyone out.

**So... I have to admit something: I have no idea where this came from. The idea was for Ruby to confront something that she could be hiding, but I just let my fingers type out the words. Although, some of this does make sense. Maybe with more context the full extent of this can become known.**

**Anyways, please review. Tell me what you think, and I want to know your opinions! Was it good? Bad? Emotional? Boring? Exciting? None of the above? I would love to know.**

**I need to go now, so See Ya Later! Bye!**

**~DeathOnWings1203~**


	75. The Cartoon Devil

**This may seem completely out of place, and very sudden for this character. I didn't even know who she was until last week! However, her tragic backstory, yet zany fighting style has made me fall in love with her. Seriously, if anyone has seen the classic cartoons like Tom and Jerry, Looney Toons, or Animaniacs then they would get a nostalgic sensation from just playing as her.**

**I dedicate this chapter to the pitifully low count that the Skullgirls Fanfiction has! Now, let's see if I can do it well enough...**

**Disclaimer: I only own my own Ocs, and they might not even show up in this chapter.**

Throughout the population that resides in the Mansion there has never been a more insane trio then Bobobo, Don Patch, and Jelly Jiggler. Their madness has no method behind it. As such there is only a few things you can count on when it comes to them. One, when they fight you should expect a lot of collateral damage**. **Two, Bobobo will often use his friends as a shield before turning the blame on the enemy, and finally the three idiots will almost always win the fight. No one really knows how they win most of the time and that does include the three themselves- not that they really care.

However, even if they are at the top of the insanity style of fighting they are not the only ones that fight in a manner that basically gives physics the middle finger. One of the more recent arrivals is a great example for this. The Devil Girl, Mimi, has shown to have a strange fighting style that is rather slapstick in nature. Her method of fighting seems to be using random objects as projectiles or blunt objects, but she can pull these things out of thin air. There is not a soul that knows where she keeps these things except for the girl. Due to her muteness, she isn't going to reveal how anytime soon.

You would think that four people who can pull off physics defying fighting styles would be the limit right? You'd be wrong because an even more recent arrival into the Mansion has proven that she can also break the laws of physics in a much more cartoonish way. Dressed in an old-fashion dress that is accompanied with a large red bowtie around the neck this young lady certainly embodies a classic age that has long passed. Stranger still, is the thin metal arms she has with robotic eyes lining both sides, yet the most disturbing thing is the fact she needs those robotic eyes. After all, since she doesn't have any human eyes how else could she see?

The way she battles can be directly connected to the love she has for the Golden Age of Animation, but how she does it can be better explained by the 'bird' that resides underneath the top hat that rests on her orange hair. Aptly named Avery, this tiny companion dresses identically to it's user while giving her the abilities that she has. Despite the responsibility of giving this little lady all of her fighting potential, it is the young girl's mind that has brought forth all of her companions and weapon modifications while also letting her see through the numerous Robotic eyes her body has. Without Avery, this young fighter wouldn't be able to fight at all.

Since her past is far more tragic than one would expect given her demeanor, she has abandoned her former name before giving herself a new one: Peacock. With her body designed to combat the ultimate foe of her universe Peacock is powerful, yet random, combatant. However, she is also brash and fight happy when not watching some good old fashion cartoons. She can be often seen challenging other to a good brawl just to sate her boredom, and that is the very reason for what is happening right now.

¨Heads up!¨ The Anti-Skullgirl's distorted voice calls out after blowing into a whistle. A shadow appears above her red skinned opponent forcing the Devil Girl to jump back as a safe crashes at where she was. The battle room is littered with these random objects as Mimi continually dodges Peacock's Shadow of Impending Doom over and over again. Yet, she hasn't tried to counter as she stares at the living weapon of cartoonish destruction with bored eyes.

¨Come on Mimi! You can take this little girl!¨ Of course Mimi is never without her darling love. Chi has taken it upon herself to cheer relentlessly for her target of affections. Mimi looks over at her with a small smile that sends the Shadow-like girl's heart into overdrive, but Peacock also sees it as a taunt.

With a frown the robotic girl pulls a portable cannon from behind her while putting a lit cigar into her mouth ¨Wise guy eh? I'll show you.¨ With her mouth twisting into a smirk the Cigar is angled upwards into the fuse of the cannon ¨Avast, ye lilly landlubber!¨ The exclamation gets Mimi's attention just as the cannonball is fired in a billow of smoke and flames. Her eyes don't even widen slightly in surprise as she backhands the projectile with her claw.

Using her natural strength, the Devilish child redirects the cannonball to the side where it embeds itself into the metal of the wall. She glances down to see a slight scuff mark against her claw while Peacock takes this opportunity to jump down a hole that just appeared on the ground. Quickly snatching her top hat above her as she falls, the Anti-Skullgirl is gone just as Mimi looks back up. As usual, the red skinned girl barely reacts as she just scans the room for any sign of her opponent, but she misses the hole opening up directly behind her as well as Peacock jumping up out of it. She also didn't expect to feel a metal foot kicking her in the rear.

The attack sends Mimi stumbling forward before noticing an out of place wooden plank beneath her that has a nail with floating beady eyes. With a large grin across her face the robotic child slams her foot down on one side of the plank causing the other side to come up. While it was coming up the nail on Mimi's side suddenly throws up a gloved fist into the Clawed Girl's jaw. Upon impact she is sent into the sky with a flash of pain that doubles as a surge of pleasure for the masochistic fighter. The sound of a whistle echoes throughout the room again while a large shadow covers her again, but this time she is unable to dodge as a piano is dropped on top of her.

Taking a drag of the cigar still in her mouth, Peacock grins as her opponent is crushed underneath her attack ¨Hah! What a sucker.¨ As she was about to blow the smoke out, the piano is lifted up by an unscathed Mimi before being tossed aside. This time the girl makes her own move as she is quickly in front of the Anti-Skullgirl weapon, but she did not anticipate Peacock's eye lids closes before acting like lips as they blow out the cigar smoke into her face. Now blinded by the smoke, she stumbles back a bit before pulling out a industrial sized fan. The large fan quickly blows the smoke away while revealing Peacock with a baseball bat in her white-gloved hands.

With her grin getting larger the eyeless child's bat suddenly extends nails all over it ¨You're outta here!¨ Delivering a hard swing across Mimi's face the impact makes the Devil girl twirl around as she moans from the pleasurable pain ¨Wait, are you enjoying the pain?¨ This information makes Peacock pause as she looks at her opponent. The pause may have been brief, but it was long enough for Mimi to lash out with her tail at the Robotic child's head.

Peacock's hat remains prolonged in the air as she ducks in panic causing the tail swipe to miss ¨Well then, time to give the dame her pain!¨ After that declaration she spits out her beartrap teeth that crunches down on the base of Mimi's tail. The intense pain has the 'victim' moaning loudly in pleasure as she savors the sensation, but she doesn't let that distract her as she spins around quickly. Since the beartrap teeth are connected to Peacock the Anti-Skullgirl weapon is sent spinning around while she barely manages to grab her top hat.

With a harsh whip of her tail Mimi forces Peacock's teeth off of her tail. Without an anchoring point the cartoon lover's momentum makes her face meet the metal of the wall rather quickly and painfully. She slowly slides down the wall with a loud squeaking noise being heard, and for a moment everyone just stares at the fallen figure. For some reason Peacock just stays laying there as her fingers start to drum against the ground in irritation.

Then her muffled voice can be heard ¨Of course you know,¨ Using her hands she pushes herself up before facing Mimi with a large grin and angered glare from her eye sockets ¨This means war.¨ Without missing a beat she pulls out a small bomb with limbs from behind her back before tossing it out in front of her. The small bomb with a label of the number eight on it starts to waddle slowly at Mimi.

The sight causes even the normally unfazed Devil to look slightly confused ¨Bombs away!¨ Those words causes her to snap her gaze up just in time to see another small humanoid bomb flying a toy plane at her face. Quickly jumping to the side, Mimi manages to dodge the dive-bombing plane before feeling the distinct feeling of a double-barrelled shotgun against her back. Before she could look behind her the gun fires sending the spread of buckshots against her body while sending her onto the waddling bomb.

The resulting explosion sends her skyward with her entire body pulsing with delicious pain, but despite the enjoyment she is getting out of being beaten up, Mimi decides it is time to fight back. Well, that's what she planned to do; however, Peacock's gloved hand grabs onto her arm and pulls her close to start a thrashing. The resulting struggle causes a classic cloud of violence with parts of both fighters sticking out at times as they strike against each other. The close quarter conflict unexpectedly ends with Peacock being sent into the ground by a spinning tail lash from Mimi.

The counter catches the Anti-Skullgirl completely off guard as nothing that has happened so far would suggest her opponent being able to do that in the middle of her own attack. Her shock doesn't last long though as a shadow covering her snaps her out of it. The bright red eyes on her arms snap upward to see Mimi with a gigantic steamroller in her claws. Eye Sockets widening in surprise Peacock barely manages to get a hole underneath her to fall into as her opponent smashes the vehicle on the spot she was just at. She jumps out of another hole while letting out a sigh of relief.

¨That was close.¨ Remarking to herself Peacock scans the area with the numerous eyes on her arms before catching a glimpse of a flash of deep crimson. Quickly turning to face where she saw her opponent, the Robotic girl gets a harsh hit to the face from a wooden rolling pin. The strike sends Peacock's head spinning, quite literally, around before she reaches up and grabs her head to stop it. With her enemy being disorientated Mimi quickly smashes her rolling pin into Peacock's stomach to force her to double over.

¨Go get her Mimi! Smash her to pieces!¨ Not wanting to disappoint the Devil Girl raises the cooking utensil above her head before slamming it down onto her enemy's skull. Since the strike also hit her top hat Peacock is sent face first into the ground while Avery's head peaks out of the bottom of the hat with its eyes swirling. Mimi takes advantage of her enemy's stunned state by pressing her foot against the robotic girl's metallic arm to keep it still. With both claws on her Rolling pin she proceeds to take aim at one of the eyes on the arm before swinging it at it like she has a golf club.

The unwelcome sensation of losing one of her eyes again snaps Peacock out of her daze while her sockets widen in panic ¨H-hey! Hands off the goods!¨ She tries to force her arm from under Mimi's foot while the sound of her eye crashing against the ground a good ways away reaches her ears. Her arm eyes dart around frantically as she tries to see what her enemy is doing now before freezing as she accidentally gets a view up her enemy's skirt. Despite the situation the Cartoonish child can't help but let out a wolf-whistle at the sight.

¨Damn, aren't you an adventuress doll?¨ The unexpected statement makes the Devil girl freeze in confusion as she blinks ¨You getting ready for some fun with you Missus up there?¨ Now fully realizing what the Robotic girl is talking about Mimi shows a very rare blush across her face. Whatever Peacock saw, it must be quite the surprise for Chi.

Still, with her opponent preoccupied the Anti-Skullgirl weapon pulls out an abnormally large revolver before aiming it at Mimi ¨I hope I don't mar you for your girl's sake.¨ She immediately fires off a bullet that has a face painted on while being just as large as the gun it was fired from. The bullet forces her opponent off her arm which she quickly takes advantage of by pushing herself up while firing more. Oddly, not all the projectiles fired are bullets as some of them look to be bowling balls, baseballs, and other random objects.

However, the shots aren't exactly as accurate as normal since the eye that was destroyed helped greatly with her depth perception. With an difference of how many eyes are on one arm compared to the other it skews her aim a bit, but that doesn't stop some of the shots the be on point. Of course those projectiles are easily swat aside by her opponent. Frustration begins to mount as it becomes more and more apparent that her attacks have no effect against Mimi. That is a bit frightening when one remembers that Peacock was the ultimate weapon against the greatest threat to her world. If she can't even dent this foe then what kind of power does this Devil have?

Abandoning her revolver Peacock reaches up and grabs the top of her top hat before it splits in half as she pulls both sides down. From the opening comes Avery on top of a robotic peacock head which opens its beak to reveal some sort of antenna thing that begins to shine bright red. From across the room Mimi takes in the absurd sight with unblinking eyes before just yawning with her claw covering her mouth. The sight further enrages the Bringer of Cartoonish Destruction as her eye sockets narrow in rage.

¨Yawn at this!¨ The peacock head moves forward with the Top hat stretching down like it's neck with Avery manning the weapon to maximum power ¨Argus AGONY!¨ As the Robotic Girl yells out the move's name a red laser beam fires from the antenna straight at the unmoving Mimi. The beam does hit its mark, but the red skinned girl barely moves. The bear trap that acts as Peacock's teeth grinds harshly while said girl spreads her arms out to her side.

Every red eye locks onto Mimi before five lines of robotic eyes emerges from Peacock's back, and with fives eyes in each line the girl truly looks like some destructive form of peacock. With all eyes locked on, all thirty eyes fire off a barrage of laser blasts that bombard Mimi. Even under this siege the Devilish girl refuses to move, so she takes each blast and shot. The constant blasts kick up some smoke that conceals the Mimi within. That doesn't really matter when Peacock has a view of everything in front of her as she continues to fire. Should her enemy try to escape from one side of this smoke screen, she'll just turn and blast her when she emerges.

The onslaught lasts for about a minute before falling energy reserves forces Peacock to cease her attack and withdraw Avery back into her Top Hat ¨That'll,¨ Breathing heavily she falls back onto her rump while trying not to drain her remaining energy ¨Teach ya.¨ With a tired smile her remaining arm eyes look towards the smoke to see the outcome of her assault. When the smoke clears she is shocked speechless.

Her opponent remained exactly where she was when the attack started, and the only thing that really got damaged was some of her clothing. While nothing explicit is showing, the view was enjoyed greatly by Chi while the daughter of evil also turned her gaze angrily at Peacock. Only she would be able to see Mimi even remotely like that! More importantly, while the attack had not truly hurt the daughter of the Devil the pain she felt had excited her greatly. Her eyes are alight with an fire of want and need that sends a harsh shiver of anticipation up Chi's spine when she is gifted with Mimi's gaze.

Despite her obvious lose against her foe Peacock pulls out one more cigar with her shaking hand ¨G-good for you, kid.¨ She manages to take one drag of the cigar before falling back with every robotic eye's pupil turning into an X. The smoke of the cigar streams out of her empty eye sockets as she goes unconscious.

**In all honestly, I love Peacock. I mean I went to get Skullgirls just because I saw her in One Minute Melee (I suggest watching that Episode) when she was facing off against one BB Hood. Her style of fighting called to me! A long range, comical juggling style that promises massive pain and harsh punishments.**

**I didn't even know that at the end of her story she *Part is cut out because of Spoilers* -so that was a nice bonus to realize.**

**I would like to take a moment to explain a couple of things. I know that Mimi and Peacock acted more... mature than they should (Given age), but I would like to point out that Mimi is the daughter of the Devil. She has always been a 'sensual' character whether that be in the Webcomic or otherwise. For Peacock, she models herself after the era of cartoons taking place in the 70's to the 80's. Those times had a lot of sultry views of women and how people acted around said women. If she modeled it after that, then she is likely to act that way. For Proof look up what she says against Valentine in her game. The Animaniacs called, they want their joke back.**

**I don't think there's anything else... oh! I do honestly believe that Mimi would win just due to comparing their strengths and powers. I would go further into that, but no one wants to hear it.**

**So, instead I will leave you! See ya later! Bye!**

**~DeathOnWings1203~**


	76. Mistaken Family Ties

**Hello people! I have to confess something. I am running out of ideas to write about. Maybe I'm just hitting a dry patch for ideas, but it may mean that these chapters could come out less frequently. Heck, they may cease entirely for a good amount of time, but I shall not give up on this fic! **

**Mainly because all of my spare ideas pretty much get funneled into this fic. I'm sure I'll have many ideas that will nag in my head until I write them down. Other than that, I may pull out some unfinished stories to complete. I will try to inform you when that happens.**

**Now that's over with let's start this chapter. I owe this idea to Myst since it's a common recurring thing in our chats.**

**Disclaimer: I only own my own Ocs and nothing else. That should really be obvious by now.**

Within the Mansion there is a plethora of different people that come from different Universes, worlds, and planes of existence. That much is common knowledge. Some people even have very similar counterparts in the others Universes, but that doesn't mean the two different versions should be associated with each others actions. That would just be rude. Yet, there can be some rather uncanny features that can cause confusion between the residents. One of those things can be the idea of family ties.

The greatest example of this would come from the Founder's beloved girlfriend Aura. Being a resident of Destiny Island and one of the few that escaped the small world into the others that were beyond, she didn't have a lot of experience with certain things. This could be because of a lack of diversity on the islands or just ignorance due to the age she left, but the Keyblade wielder has always been a mischievous lady even when she shouldn't be. She has always had a habit of taking things too far. Yet, that very quality of child-like fun is part of the overall charm she has.

Regardless, she started a certain rumor because she noticed something rather odd about one of her closest friends and a different well known resident. It was just a random thing to notice as well. Aura was simply strolling down a hall with her silver haired friend Riku by her side. It started with her simply noticing, once more, that he had way too pale of skin for a islander. He was about as pale as her boyfriend, but she knows that Riku has spent quite a bit of time in the sun. What, was he immune to the effects of tanning? Now, normally she would start teasing him about it immediately, but the other victim of this rumor came walking down the hall towards them.

She didn't know what Sephiroth was doing that day, but when she looked over at him to wave she paused. The swordsman has always had extremely pale skin himself even though he had been sent on mission to rather exotic and sunny places. He could also be immune to tanning as well. The amusing thought triggered a chain reaction as the Keyblader looked back to her friend to mention it to him. Her eyes immediately went to his hair and she noted the length of his hair was starting to get on the ridiculously long side again, but it was starting to kinda float behind him as he walks.

Just like Sephiroth's. With eyes darting back and forth Aura can't help but make connections to both of them. Their hair is the same color of silver. The kind that somehow shines like the metal it is named after. The ever pale skin that flips off solar rays and its attempt to darken their complexion. They both consider some form of darkness as their weapons- true Seph's is basically shadow flare only but it is there damn it! They both use swords of mystical properties (Have you ever seen the Masume come to Sephiroth's hand? Magic I tell you!) that also seem to be legendary in some form of way. Hell, even their eyes are similar! The older swordsman just have brighter eyes because of his Mako injections as a kid.

If you would put aside the fact that these two came from different Universes, they could easily pass as siblings. Sephiroth being the older, more mature brother with Riku being the cool headed younger sibling trying to do his brother proud. It can't be a simple coincidence that they look so similar, and act somewhat the same right? I mean, Sephiroth has been known for his cool and collected demeanor and overwhelming power- well before the entire Jenova incident. Riku has also been cool headed, but he was just a bit over ambitious sometimes! Like he was trying to emulate the power his sibling had.

Maybe they are related. Stranger things have happened right? After all, a interdimensional relationship with someone who was a father to a different you in another Universe is much weirder. Speaking of which, she should really say hi to Elizabeth and Booker later on. Getting back on topic, these two could be long lost siblings! They just don't realize it yet. Maybe she should help them see that, but how would she do that?

After a few moments of thinking an idea came to her that causes her face to split into a large grin that could only resemble the Chesire Cat ¨Aura what are you planning?¨ He must have noticed her signature planning grin. Glancing over to the other silver haired swordsman she sees that he also has a wary look on his face. She'll need to deflect this quickly.

¨What do you mean? I'm not planning anything.¨ Switching to a more innocent and sweet grin should throw them off her. However, her change in grins only causes Riku's eyes to narrow at her as he easily recognizes what she is trying to do. He has simply known her too long to be fooled by that. The switch doesn't even faze Sephiroth, but he has always been perceptive.

¨Aura,¨ Crap, Riku's using his warning tone. That never leads to anything good to her. The last time he used it Aura ended up chained to the bed so she couldn't, in her boyfriend's words, 'mess with someone's dating life'. What a hypocrite. He uses his Reality powers all the time to help out others who should be together. Why couldn't she do the same with Magic? Oh, Riku's starting to close in on her, she needs to get out of her.

Unleashing a blast of wind magic Aura launches herself over her friend before propelling herself off the wall to make her escape ¨Aura!¨ Wow he sounds determined. Mr. Keyblade Master is probably chasing her. Now how should she dissuade him from doing that? Icy floor with a sharp corner should work. She just hopes that when he collides with the wall that his nose won't break. That would suck.

So, with a flip through the air and a flash of light as her Keyblade is called to her Aura sends a Blizzard spell at the floor encasing it with a sheet of slippery ice. Needless to say Riku was indeed following her, and just as needless to mention he did slip and slide on the ice uncontrollably. Just as she made it to the abrupt ninety degree angle into the left hallway Aura uses another blast of wind to send her down that hallway. With that problem solved she could focus on getting those two to see that-

Her thoughts stop as she realizes that she should have heard a crash by now. Taking a cautious look backwards the Keyblade wielder is startled as she sees her friend coated in some form of pink energy as he bounces rapidly from wall to wall at her. He's using his flowmotion! How come he got that ability anyways!? Letting out a groan she tries to use another burst of wind behind her as a two pronged tactic: To propel herself faster, and to send Riku back. Her friend is nothing but determined though as he plows straight through the sharp winds while gaining more ground on her.

She really didn't want to have to do this, but he is leaving her literally no choice. A quick flick of her keyblade causes a field of intense gravity to form behind her towards the ground. It nearly pulls her back, but she is just barely out of it's area of effect. Riku on the other hand goes straight into it causing him to just suddenly go into the ground with a sliding face plant. Aura witnesses that with a wince. That could not have felt good. Is that a little bit of blood trailing behind him? Shaking off the feeling of guilt she continues on to complete her plan. It is for the greater good! Or at least to get those two to realize their relationship.

When she told David her plan he didn't really share her enthusiasm ¨You do realize that they are from completely separate Universes right?¨ Oh, here he goes with his negative attitude. Doesn't he know that sometimes logic needs to be kicked out the window? He did travel with Bobobo for a while didn't he?

¨So? They could have been separated through a tear in the space time continuum!¨ She could learn things too. You don't spend sometime here without learning about the space time continuum. After all, it is the most common theory on how everyone is able to travel here. David hasn't given a solid reasoning on how they traverse the Multiverse to get here, but sometimes Aura just thinks he doesn't know either.

Hearing a sigh she crosses her arms defiantly to prepare herself for him depressing 'logic' ¨Okay, a tear in the continuum could have done this?¨ So he's going to try his common 'show the absurdity in the theory' tactic ¨You do realize that any form of Tear would be completely random in location and destination. Not to mention time-line wise. Plus, there is no record of anyone surviving a naturally occurring Tear in the fabric of space and time.¨ That doesn't mean that it couldn't happen- ¨And before you say that it doesn't mean it couldn't happen: All evidence would point to the universe that this happens to would be ripped apart from the resulting tear.¨

Curse his damn logic! He may think he covered every angle, but Aura knows for a fact that she can still convince him. Step one: Get him to relax a bit. He always does stress himself out with all the work that he is doing, so this could be a bit of kindness anyways. With that thought in mind she calmly goes behind him as he looks over some documents. No one ever seems to know that he also gets stuck in that paperwork hell too. Someone needs to do it, but who did the others think would do it? Pit?

Focusing on the task at hand she gently places her hands on his shoulders with her thumbs conveniently at the shoulder blades already ¨Aura, don't you dare try to-¨ His words dissolve into a groan of relief as she digs into his shoulder muscles. This wouldn't be the first time she's used some simple massaging tricks to get him to work with her. Besides, its good for him too.

¨I don't know what you're talking about.¨ She hums innocently as she digs in deeper to release some pressure on his body. Soon enough she feels his body's tension relax as she continues. A lot more stress is carried in the shoulders for those who were genetically altered to grow wings because those are the muscles that they work to flap said wings. As such they are under quite a bit of stress regardless of being used or not, but it has been reported as heavenly to get those muscles massaged after a long flight.

Aura supposes that she should feel a tiny bit bad for manipulating her love like this, but the serene look of peace on his face makes it kind of hard to. It has always been rare to see him completely at peace. The rarity of it makes the actual sight of peace on his face something she treasures. He does so much for everyone, so why couldn't she give some help to him? Barring the fact that she is trying to get into a favorable position with him. Anyways, onto step two: Repeat idea with a gentle and relaxing tone.

¨Now, Davy. It may be a longshot, but what if they are related?¨ Her response is a half-asleep hum that doesn't commit to disagreeing or agreeing ¨If they are, then they should try to catch up.¨ Her words can barely be heard, but she can see his brow furrowing a bit ¨Just let me do this, and then we don't have to talk about it again.¨ She is so close. Just a little more and then she can finally reunite the two.

At least that is what she thought until he spoke again ¨The answer remains the same Aura.¨ Well, onto the emergency Step Three: Bribing/threatening. To deal with one that has been taught the art of persuasion by the smooth talking Assassin Master Ezio Auditore, it takes an interesting blend of bribing threats that only she can provide. That or you have to be better at it then he is, but she doesn't have the time to go into a full length persuasion. Either Riku or Sephiroth could go into another Universe for one reason or another at any time!

¨Davy~¨ Always start with a sultry tone to get his attention ¨What do you want to do tonight? I thought we could have some fun.¨ When his eyebrows raised in interest she knows she has his undivided attention¨ Of course, I could have some sort of mission to do instead which would be a shame. I was hoping for some fun with my _Master._¨ Oh, she knows she has his full attention when he groans like that. It is a little known fact that, due to his forced servitude under Itex, that the Avian American has a bit of a fetish towards domination. The only person to know is Aura, and that is because she's experienced it.

His voice comes out a bit husky when he replies ¨I'm sure that you don't have anything to do Aura.¨ He hasn't passed up a chance to indulge himself with her. The Teenager has needs just like any other. It just got inexplicably boosted because of his DNA being altered. Sometimes it can get very distracting and annoying, and it took the boy years to master ignoring it.

¨I don't know, I just feel like I should go and do something against the Heartless,¨ Aura barely bites back her mischievous grin that is forming because she knows she has him hook, line, and sinker ¨The disappointment of being unable to help Riku and Sephiroth reconnect could go away after beating back a couple of Darksides and Neo-Shadows.¨ Throwing in the possibility to get gravely injured can't hurt the chances either.

She can see the combination of concern and denial almost making her boyfriend break instantly- the key word being almost ¨You're trying to get me to change my mind aren't you?¨ She stares into his eyes as he opens them, and while she stares into the deep depths of his brown eyes she sees something concede in them ¨I hope you know that you are a conniving person Aura.¨ With a sigh he closes his eyes once more before waving his hand casually ¨Fine. You can do it, but I want you to remember one thing.¨

Somehow, he still surprises her as he spins around and pulls her flush against his body before his rough voice in her ear ¨You will be punished tonight, and trust me when I say that you won't get any sleep.¨ That promise never fails to send a shiver down her spine and rush of blood to her face. Maybe she's started to enjoy their personal 'relaxation' sessions a bit too much.

Hours later, everything has been set up to get this plan started. Rubbing her hand eagerly, Aura waits in the shadows of the rafters. Now all she would have to do is use a simple wind spell, and then they could reconnect! She glances around once more as she looks for any sign of the two. The notes she left them specifically stated to come here at two O'clo-

¨Riku.¨ The deep baritone voice of Sephiroth nearly makes her jump as she looks down to see him walking in front of the room she prepared for them ¨May I ask why you wished to present a challenge at this destination?¨ While Seph may not be arrogant and crazed anymore, he still never backs down from a challenge. A challenge to him is a chance for him to further improve, if that is even possible, while helping someone else improve themselves. He's really started to take on a teaching role with people around the Mansion, but sometimes the training methods he got from Shinra can be a bit too much. People dropping from exhaustion is a common sight when he teaches.

¨Challenge you? I thought you wanted to talk about a technique that you wanted to teach me.¨ The bewilderment in the Dark Keyblade Master's voice can clearly be heard. While Riku may not take to a challenge or offer to be trained due to his partial lone wolf mentality, being offered a deadly move by someone like Sephiroth could easily get his interest. And some people thinks she never notices these things. They would be surprised how well she knows everyone around here, but that's beside the point. She needs to strike now before they get on their guard.

¨But if neither of us sent a note to the other then-¨ A large gust of wind catches both of the silvered-haired fighters off guard. The intensity of the gust sends both of them into the open room behind them, and while Sephiroth flips to his feet in the air before gracefully landing it would be too late to get out. He would see Aura grinning widely as she slams the door shut behind them before sealing it shut.

Aura nearly does a happy dance at the fact she caught both Riku and _Sephiroth_ off guard before imagining the reactions they would have when they realized what room they are in. Stepping back she snickers a bit at the fact that the infamous Pink Room would get them to realize they are family. Why the Pink Room? Well, it is suppose to raise the affection that people have for each other while inside the room, and most family members have an innate affection and care for each other so this would get them to realize their relation. Of course, the room also increase attraction too, so they might discover something that they never considered before.

An image comes unbidden into Aura's mind of the more powerful Sephiroth without his shirt on pinning a more than willing Riku beneath him. Without the leather coat and wife beater the former First Class Soldier's impressive muscles are slowly roamed over by the Keyblade Wielder's eyes with a bit of need being tangible in his vision. Hands rough from a life of fighting gently cup Riku's cheek as the older man slowly lowers himself down with his eyes closing, and Riku follows suit while raising up to meet him halfway. The two get closer before their lips-

With her face aflame with the heat of her blood red blush Aura shakes her head hard to clear her mind of those thoughts. Where the hell did that come from anyways!? They are suppose to be siblings, not lovers! Besides, something like that would break Xion's heart. Unless, she wouldn't mind. Maybe she would ask to join them in some steamy 'sessions' with each other, and maybe they would accept. The three of them just together in an cohesive three way relationship that would have some pretty intense- does she feel some drool going down the side of her face.

Hastily wiping the drool away, Aura quickly makes her way down the hall to do what she planned on doing. She will go and inform everyone of the brother's realization! Though, she might just enjoy her time with her Davy a bit more tonight than normal. The image of the two Silver-Haired guys returns with the addition of Xion joining them comes back to the forefront of her mind. Oh yeah, she definitely will be enjoying it more.

So, Aura spread the word of the two being siblings that were separated by a cruel event that no knows about. However, the room had no effect on either of the Swordsmen as they just sat around chatting a bit while passing ideas of revenge back and forth. In two hours, David would come by to let them out. One more hour later and everyone is referring to them as brothers. Several more hours later, David started to make it so Aura wouldn't be able to walk straight the next day, and the next day Sephiroth had an unusually harsh training session with an already limping Aura.

Perhaps the idea wasn't worth it.

**Hehehe... I don't know if Aura has thoughts like that with Sephiroth and Riku, but it was too good to pass on. I also don't know if she spread the idea of the two of them being siblings, but again too good. It was mentioned several times throughout our chats though.**

**So, I expanded on it. Myst, if you don't like how Aura was portrayed then I'll take this down. Tell me what you guys think.**

**See ya later! Bye! **

**~DeathOnWings1203~**


	77. One Minute Revenge!

**After watching the newest One Minute Melee, which was awesome, I felt sick. Well, that may stem from some information that was spoiled to me for episode Six of Rwby's volume 3. I want to believe that Yang will be fine...**

**Anyways, after the Melee I couldn't believe that *Censored for spoilers*. It was so brutal and unnecessary. He couldn't even defend himself at the end when that four hit combo was delivered when the K.O ringed **_**before continuing afterwards. **_**I...I didn't like that. **

**So in honor of the defeated, I'm making this chapter to beat down the bastard! I have watched all of the Original Super Mario Bros Z, so I will be trying to do my best to emulate this correctly. Let's do this!**

**Also, if you haven't watched the One Minute Melee there will be spoilers for the end of the battle. As well as something that should be witnessed at the beginning of the battle.**

**Disclaimer: I only own my own Ocs, who will be delivering a beat down of their own!**

While his Father may traverse the Multiverse more than anyone else, Lance Graves is no stranger of exploring the infinite possibilities of Universes. He rarely goes alone due to the fact he knows that any kind of danger could befall him, but there are those rare times where he does go alone. He mainly does this in order to get some peace and quiet that seems to elude him in his home. After all, with that many people, along with the diversity of said people, there is little chance for any actual peace. Yet, this time his search for peace will lead him to discover an atrocity.

Stepping out of his Rift in Reality and into a grassy field lined with white flowers, the Son of the Angel of Death growls in annoyance at the feeling of rain pelting his skin. The sky is practically black with dark clouds pouring down rain in a harsh downfall. The weather defies the oddly happy and cheerful look of the area around the child creating an strange sense of dread. It almost seems like something terrible was either underway, or was about to happen. Lance shrugs off the feeling as he takes in the green hills in the distance with what looks to be black eye balls. Maybe he's just being paranoid. After all this place has proven to be a rather peaceful get away before, so what's the worst that could happen now?

As those Cliche words go through the his head, a deep laughter from above catches the child's attention. Looking up in confusion he sees what seems to be debris falling from a large flying battleship above. The debris looked rather strange as well given the fact a large piece of it seemed to have the appearance of a tea cup broken in half with clown eyes on it. There were even two oversized boxing gloves falling down as well. Not to mention the dark blue robot with spikes going out of the back of it's head rocketing straight to the ground. It looks like it's hand is attached to it's main body with a strong metal line while holding onto a small turtle creature with spikes coming out of the creature's shell. Huh, it has yellow skin along with a red tuft of hair held back into a ponytail, and is that a bandana with a drawn on mouth around it's neck.

Lance's eyes widen in surprise as he sees the robot whip the small turtle creature into the ground causing it to bounce off the surface. Moving faster than the eye can track, the robotic creation appears in front of it's victim as the creature is falling back to the ground. Spinning around to gain momentum it strikes the turtle with three kicks while going towards the ground with the victim. When the small creature bounces up again, the Robot curls up into itself creating a ball of razor sharp spikes that helps send its target further up into the sky by spinning into it while slicing up the creature's underside. At the apex of the bounce the metalic monster uncurls while delivering an upward kick that has extra power due to the spinning causing the Victim to be sent up into the air even more.

The robot quickly rolls up into a ball once more to slice into the poor creature even more before uncurling again with a downward smash with its fist. That attack is immediately followed with an upward strike with the Robotic being's other fist. Allowing no time to retaliate, an axe kick is delivered into the turtle creature's underside that makes the victim of the attack hit the ground before rebounding high up into the air. As the poor creature falls to the ground it's enemy seemingly teleports underneath where it was going to land before unleashing what seems to be a vicious aura of power. The unleash of that power sends the smaller creature even higher up into the air before hitting the ground once more.

This time the Robotic menace appears directly above it as it slams its foot onto the spiked shell with no issue forcing a yell of pain from the turtle. Basically forcing the living creature through the mud the mechanical being practically surfs on its victim's back until it uses a backflip kick to send its target into the air once more. The obviously young creature is sent spinning through the air as its enemy appears directly in front of it. Time seems to slow as a feeling of murder and doom radiates from the mechanical being.

For the first time Lance hears this thing's deep foreboding voice as it pulls back its fist "Taste my Power!" Right after saying that, the Machine slams its fist into the underbelly of the Turtle creature. The blow is so harsh that it looks like the shell of the young turtle is stretching in the shape of the Robot's fist while its mouth is agape in pain. Unfortunately, the abuse didn't stop there as the Dark Blue Robot's other hand suddenly slams into its victim's neck before tightening its grip. Only a moment after that the other hand joins the neck strangulation as the victim of this ruthless beat down looks like it is about to have it's head snapped off.

Luckily, that doesn't happen as the Robotic Menace looks to be channeling its power "I am the MIGHTIEST!" With that arrogant cry it unleashes another surge of aura that seems much darker than the last one while the force of the unleash sends the young person flying. Stuck in one spot, Lance's mind replays the entire nine seconds that he just witnessed while a feeling of anger boils within him. His teeth starts to grind as his eyes narrows slowly into a fearsome death glare that his Father would be proud of. His Darkness becomes visible around in his wisps of black and purple as it feeds off his rage in order to become more powerful.

This, thing just beat down a child. A mere child that looked like it couldn't even defend itself from that kind of onslaught, and it's bragging about being the mightiest!? As he slowly curls his fingers into tight fists the joints let out a string of pops that sounds strangely threatening to the casual viewer. Well, it's time to put this Metal Monstrosity in its place.

What better way to do that than to taunt the damn thing "Congratulations," Apparently the robot didn't even notice his presence as it turns to look at the child who spoke "You beat up a small child, may everyone sing praises about your amazing strength." Luckily, this being seems to recognize sarcasm which is shown when its hand flips up to reveal a missile. Oh, this thing does not like to be patronized at all does it?

Without wasting a beat the robot fires the missile at the child. Of course, because he has gained quite a bit of experience under his father and various other residents of the Mansion said child isn't worried in the slightest. Deciding to go with a bit of a show off approach to goad the machine, he leans to the side just enough that the explosive projectile could have passed, but that would have been too easy. Lashing out with surprising reaction reflexes Lance catches the missile before giving a small smirk to his enemy while flipping the explosive around and just letting it go. With its propulsion driving it the small rocket returns to the Metallic Monster only to be easily swatted aside causing the explosive to careen off course before blowing up on one of the distant hills.

"I think I'll be the one to beat you down like the monster you are." Taking on a rare rough tone in his voice, Lance crouches down into a stable stance. Bringing his fists up into the basic guard position for Karate, he has one hand out in front as a guard and one at his hip ready to lash out with a twist of his hips, the boy glares harshly at his new enemy. He will enjoy breaking this thing down into scrap metal.

"Monster?" Tossing its head back in an display of pride the Robot lets out a deep, chilling automated laugh that sends a shiver up the boy's spine "I'm not a monster." Its head sudden snaps forward with its crimson optics shining in a menacing way which causes Lance to step back as a shot of fear shoots through him "I'M A GOD!" With that roar the Robot suddenly shoots out like a rocket as it charges at the boy. Right as it is about to be on top of Lance he could have sworn he heard some sort of announcer or something.

_Triumph or Die!_

Strange that those words would echo throughout his mind just as he is about to fight, but the boy doesn't let that distract him. Quickly, jumping into the air he brings his legs up to his chest as he readies his muscles. Let's just see how power this thing is.

_Engage! _

Again with that voice, how odd. Still not letting himself be distracted, Lance lashes out with both of his legs creating a duel kick to the approaching robot's head. "Do you only yell out those cliche one-liners?" The force of the strike not only propels the boy back through the air, but it also sends his opponent into the ground with its momentum sending it through the mud. Flipping through the air, Lance lands directly on the back of his enemy with a powerful slam. This forces the Robot to be further embedded into the ground while plowing through it.

Letting out a laugh, the young child grins as he basically surfs through the mud and dirt with his enemy as his surfboard. The turnabout from what the Metal Monstrosity did to that turtle seems to be a fitting insult to add to its first injury. While he couldn't match the blitzing speed that his opponent had, the young boy compensates with his ability to control darkness. Leaping off the back of his opponent, the Son of the Angel of Death points to where his enemy is going to be before flicking his finger up and towards his body. In response a large spike of darkness emerges from the ground as the robotic entity was going directly over it, and while the spike doesn't pierce through the foe it does send it up into the air.

Holding out his hands in front of him, the young child manipulates darkness into two giant floating hands. With a grin he sends them at his airborne target while clenching his hands into fists. The duel hands of darkness quickly clench into fists themselves as they follow the motions of the boy's hands. When the darkness composed hands get to their target they hit the robotic menace hard causing it to go up further into the sky, but both hands easily keep up with its momentum. On the ground Lance takes up a boxing stance with his both hands in front of him in a mimic of the legendary boxer, Little Mac. Lashing out with his right fist first to start the barrage, a dark fist copies the movement by slamming into the robot entity before the left one comes in for a hook.

Soon the fists strike their target in a flurry of punches, and with each fist about the same size as the metal monster they leave a wide impact on its body. The flurry only goes faster the longer the strikes continue to make their mark, but the Robot refuses to be made into a punching back. With a automatized roar, it lets its power surge out in a powerful aura that forces both dark fists away. In extension Lance is sent stumbling back as his two creations of Darkness are linked to his mind in order to control them. His concentration isn't broken though so he quickly gets set back into his boxing stance. Lashing out once more with a quick jab he hopes to restart his barrage of attacks.

Unfortunately, that would not happen. The Robotic fighter counters the jab with his own lightning fast punch that causes the two fists to collide. They both try to beat the other in a contest of mental concentration versus pure strength. It doesn't take long for Strength to win as the metal being forces the dark fist back which causes Lance to stumble back once more. The Robot quickly curls up into it's spiked ball form before slices through the two fists of Darkness in its warpath towards the child that dared to oppose him. It starts to spin much more rapidly as it closes in on its target in the hopes of shredding him into small bloody pieces of flesh and bone.

Luckily, Lance manages to jump back in time to avoid the spiked ball of doom, but with the ball continuing to spin the spikes dig into the ground creating a force of forward momentum that allows it to roll forward. Eyes widened in fear, the boy jumps to the side to avoid the fast moving death sphere only to have it tilt to the side after passing him. The tilt causes the Ball to turn around as it continues its charge at the boy. This forces him to continue to jump to the side over and over again until he just decides to jump upward. The decision creates an interesting situation as Lance lands on top of the rolling robot forcing him to run backwards in order to keep his balance on top of it.

As if sensing his struggle to stay on top of it, the metallic menace speeds up forcing its target to run faster. In a single instant, it uncurls while sticking it's feet out, and with the momentum of its spins the feet hit Lance in the gut hard enough to force spit out of his mouth as the strike sends him flying back. Flipping onto its feet before it lands, the Robot skids to a stop before disappearing in a flash of speed. It reappears behind the flying child before slamming its fist into his back. The combination of strength and momentum forces the boy's spine to bend nearly past its limits before he gets a metal backhand upside the head. With a new source of momentum, he gets sent flying to the side before the Robot quickly stops that with another fist to the gut.

This time Lance can feel some form of energy charging up against his gut, and before he could do anything a beam of energy is unleashed. The beam nearly engulfs him as he feels the energy burn his flesh harshly while he is sent flying through the air. His straight path of trajectory through the air is interrupted with an axe kick to the gut that sends him to the ground before bouncing off of it. He bounces straight into another axe kick that sends him into the ground at a new angle causing him to bounce once more in a different resulting angle. The metal enemy he faces merely appears above him to give another axe kick but this time to the back. This continues on several more times with each new angle not mattering to the robotic monster as he continually teleports above Lance.

Apparently done with this farce of a fight, the Metallic Monstrosity grabs Lance by his face on his last bounce before slamming him into the ground. The being does nothing to slow down the momentum as it just lets the boy be dragged through the mud and dirt. When the two of them finally do skid to a stop the Robot's grip tightens on its victim's skull causing him to cry out in pain. The child could swear that he feels his skull starting to crack under the pressure, and he hopes its imagination when it feels like his eyes are about to pop out. The most terrifying thing though is when he feels that energy building up on the back of his head again. This thing plans on blasting off his head!

"Foolish creature, you should have known that I'd crush you." Lance lets out a gulp as he feels the grip on his skull tighten. The thought that those words may be the last he hears goes through the child's mind, and the realization makes him close his eyes tightly in fear for what could happen next. However, what actually does happen next comes as a bit of a surprise.

_Here comes a new challenger!_

After all, Lance wasn't expecting to hear that voice as he dies "Get your damn hands off of my Son!" Followed by an angered roar, but still to have his Father suddenly appear in a flying jump kick to the back of the Robot's head was very unexpected. The blow sends the Metal monster off of the young child before the Angel of Death appears behind the flying being. With a growl of anger he slams his fist into the robot's back to send him back where he was flying from.

An even stranger sight happens when a much larger version of the turtle creature intercepts the Robot's path with a strong slash of its claws. This turtle has a full head of red hair along with two black arm bands adorned with spikes on both arms- one at the shoulder and the other at the wrist. Quickly grabbing its prey with both hands the Turtle Monster somehow breathes out a torrent of flames onto the Robotic Menace. The sight quickly changes as Lance feels himself being carefully lifted up by his Father who is examining all of his injuries. While he does feel a sense of relief with the knowledge that his Dad is here, the boy also feels very confused.

Confused enough that he decides to voice his question "D-dad," Oh it hurts to talk for some reason, but maybe that's due to the axe kick he got to the neck "How d-did you...?" He quickly gets shushed by his Father. He quickly finishes his inspection of the child's injuries before letting out a shuddering breath of relief. That quickly turns into a stern look that promises punishment and discipline for leaving the Mansion without his knowledge.

Which leads to how he knew "You want to know how I found you?" Well, that is the question of the day right now, not that the boy is complaining "Next time you really want to leave without me knowing, close your Rift." The Father gestures behind them with his thumb which leads Lance's line of sight to the still open Rift that he enter this Universe from. Oh, well that does explain quite a bit. How did he forget to close that?

"Now, I'm going to set you down for a moment." That got his attention as he snaps back to his father who is glaring harshly towards the fight between the Robot and Turtle creature "I believe there is a score to settle here, and I'm keen on doing my part." With that Lance is gently lowered to the ground before his father straightens up while cracking his knuckles "Hey! Save some for me Bowser!" The Dad wastes no time rushing into the brawl.

_This battle is about to explode!_

The sudden voice nearly throws David off as he cocks his fist back while approaching the bastard that attacked his son. He doesn't care who started it because he knows he is going to finish it, and it will be brutal. That much is a promise.

_Fight!_

The voice has the right idea here. With a twist of his hips the teen slams his fist hard into the Robot's back. The blow is strong enough that the creaking sound of metal giving out can be heard along with a dent being formed in the dark blue surface of the Robotic being. It is also strong enough to send the entity flying towards the Koopa King who gladly starts slashing wildly as his claws scratch up its body. Following up the barrage, Bowser decks the Metal Creature in the face hard enough to send it onto its back before he jumps up above it. Letting gravity aid him, the large turtle creature attempts to use his weight to crush his foe only for that foe to grab him in the air then lift him up. The sudden switch of advantages catches him off guard before he is thrown at his temporary ally.

Instinctively, Bowser retreats into his shell as his momentum sends him at the Angel of Death. However, David takes this in his stride as he creates a U-Shaped slide of Darkness that redirects the Koopa King's trajectory back at their enemy. That proved to be useless though, as the Robot just grabs the large koopa with one hand creating sparks as the spinning shell creates some spark. The follow up attack is much more useful as the Teen Fighter delivers a tackling slide underneath the Koopa King that knocks their opponent off it's feet. Despite the muddy surface, he quickly manages to get back up to his feet as his ally emerges from his shell.

Lashing out with a side kick, the Teen sends the falling Robot into Bowser's range who delivers a powerful straight to return their enemy. With his leg still up, the Angel of Death give his enemy a rapid barrage of kicks with the toes and heel of his foot making harsh impacts that creates more dents all over its body. Once finished with his barrage he spins around to gain more momentum that he uses to add more power into his round house that sends his foe back to Bowser. The Koopa King quickly retreats back to his shell once more while spinning rapidly to grind into the Robot's body causing some metal to buckle inward, and when he emerges from his shell he uses the spin of his body for a strong slash. The back and forth striking could have continued for a while if their adversary didn't curl up into his spiked ball form.

With a ball of spiked death heading towards him, David is forced to step to the side in order for it to miss him. Now freed from the two's relentless strikes the machine uncurls while both of it's hands spin back to reveal two machine gun like attachments. Yet, instead of a rapid spray of bullets the thing unleashes a barrage of Energy Blasts. While it does catch the Teen slightly off guard, he quickly gets over his surprise while sending back a counter spread of Ki Blasts. The opposing blasts explode upon contact with each other creating a large cloud of smoke that blankets the part of the field the group of fighters are in. A silhouette of the Angel of Death can barely be seen before the image seems to blow away in a gust of wind that clearly isn't there.

The confusing image causes the Robotic foe to pause as it tries to understand what the hell could have happened "Time to break you down into Scrap Metal." The voice of the Teen fighter echos out from everywhere causing the secondary sense of sound to become useless. With no solid way to find its enemy, the Robot starts to slowly scan the area only to feel a kick to it's chin sending its head snapping back.

Quickly fixing its head's orientation the metal combatant looks around again with more confusion than before until a blow to the back of its head forces it to face plant into the mud. It immediately gets back up on its feet while spraying Energy Blasts in every direction to rid itself of this annoyance, but in the middle of random fire something strike's the back of the robot's knee joints causing it to buckle onto its knees. If this monstrous thing has the capability of emotions then it is getting completely enraged as it roars while forcing its power to surge in the form of a black aura. The expanding power forcefully dissipates the cloud of smoke while forcing David back, but Avian American only smirks at the display.

"Nice trick," He comments with a grin as he spreads his stance out wider while crossing his arms in front of his face "Want to see my version?" With a roar he snaps his hands down while channeling his Ki enough that his own aura explodes out with a dome like shockwave that is only visible because of the rain droplets that are forced away. True, he could have just done that without the arm crossing and roar, but what's life without a little theatrics? Besides, voicing his powering up is kinda fun to do.

Casually stepping forward, he raises an open palmed hand to add a gesture to his question "Are we through playing? I would like to return home soon with my Son." That was not the right thing to say. Instead of sounding like an honest statement, the wording makes it sound more along the lines of a taunt, and this robotic fighter refuses to be taunted like that.

"I'll CRUSH you!" The unoriginal line is spewed out of the Robotic Killer as it rushes at David while its 'guns' start charging up energy. The Metallic Entity is soon right on top of his enemy as he shoves his right weapon into that enemy's face. Just as it unleashes the channeled energy the Teen uses a single hand to smack the weapon aside causing the beam of energy to be fired over his shoulder instead. Infuriated by this, the Robot tries to shove its other weapon into its foe's gut only for the Avian American to grab it with his free hand. He pulls robotic limb out straight as the beam is fired, and as the beam blows up something behind the Teenage Fighter he brings up his knee while bringing down his other arm's elbow.

Both strikes causes the arm to be ripped apart in three different areas before David brings back his arm then slams his elbow into the Robot's optics "I'm sorry I stated that wrong," He holds out the palm of his hand in front of his enemy's face while grinning savagely "I meant, I'm done playing, but you can take this advice to your grave: " His hand glows light blue as he channels his Ki to the palm of his hand, but before he finishes the job he has one thing left to say "Don't fuck with my family." With that said he unleashes his Ki in a large wave of energy that obliterates this foe while tearing up a large section of the field.

_K.O!_

There is that voice again. The Teen briefly wonders where it's coming from, but he ignores it in favor of getting back to his son. He has to make sure nothing else happened to him, but more importantly he needs to make sure that his Son knows the rules better. Maybe Sephiroth can help him with that. Swordsman is picking up quite the reputation as a brutal teacher after all.

_This Melee's Winner is..._

David steps through a Rift and onto a large stone pedestal while the background rotates with stripes of blue and pale blue. He casually looks forward as that voice continues to speak. Seriously, what the fuck is making that noise.

_David Graves._

And it knows his name. Fantastic. Spreading out his stance the Teen holds out his hands to let two balls of Ki charge up. His jacket flows in an nonexistent wind to help make this seem like an epic victory pose, but that is only to those who don't know what goes on through this boy's mind. To those that do know, they would run because the Teen is about to destroy this place. After all, if he doesn't know of them, they shouldn't know of him. He's going to fix this mistake one way or another.

**So that censored part in the beginning message was kind of pointless. Well, it did give people the chance to avoid this chapter if they don't want spoilers to the end of the Melee. To those who didn't realize it: That was Mecha Sonic, not Metal Sonic. Want to know why? Go watch the episode.**

**Anyways, I really wanted to emulate One Minute Melee a little bit, so I added an announcer. I don't know if this turned out as well as I wanted it too, but I will let you guys tell me what you think. So, please do that... thank you.**

**One last thing: I may have made Mecha Sonic weaker than I remember, but it's been awhile since I watched SMBZ. Please forgive me.**

**I need to go, so See ya later! Bye!**

**~DeathOnWings1203~**


	78. Training to Improve One's Self: RW Vs BY

**Hi! I think it's time to continue this 'series' since both Ruby and Weiss have faced something about themselves that they don't like. Weiss knew of hers but tried to play it off. Ruby had an inkling of what it was but didn't know the full extent. Both were forced to witness the full extent of what these aspects of themselves can lead to, so now it is time to get them back on track with accepting these parts of themselves by moving on from it, or starting the path of learning how to curb it.**

**How would this get done? With the rest of their Team of course! Which leads me to the next thing: I am sorry, but I have little to no experience with Blake. Heck, the last time she was on this fic was near the beginning with Maka and Soul in the Library. I will try my best, but I may not do very good.**

**Please do not kill me for that.**

**Disclaimer: I only own my own Ocs as well as the 'plot' that I totally planned out. I mean it. I did. Do you believe me yet?**

The last month has been rather trying for the RW of team Rwby. In simply asking for some help to better their combat skills they opened their own personal Pandora's Box. Weiss was forced to confront the fact that she is basically being used by her Father as a puppet for him to control and use in whatever way he sees fit. Her fight against the puppet version of herself on a amphitheater stage made her instinctively slam down her heiress mask while distancing herself from everyone around her. In an attempt to distract her troubled mind, she threw herself into her training- much like a scorned woman would throw herself into work to avoid feeling the pain of rejection again. Needless to say it caused a lot of concern from those close to her, but none more so than her loving girlfriend Ruby.

With every rebuttal that the Schnee Heiress was fine her concern grew. The white-haired girl hasn't acted like this since when they met. Well, not to this degree at least. With the only comfort she can give being holding her love close at night the Hooded girl was fraught with worry; however, those selfless thoughts would soon change as her own training lesson came. In a cruel mirror of suppressed blood lusting enjoyment. The doppelganger crushed her 'pure' image of wanting to help others just for the sake of doing so by unearthing the love for battle that she only faintly noticed in the middle of fighting. It sickened her to the point that she rejected everything that she thought she knew.

The result lead to her exiling herself in her room at all times. Perhaps she wanted to hide herself away so she didn't have to face the reality of the situation. Maybe she didn't want everyone to see what a monster she now thinks she is underneath her cute and bubbly persona, but most likely she is locking herself up to prevent her lust for combat from gravely harming anyone. The Rose of the battlefield even distanced herself from Weiss in a desperate attempt to keep the Heiress safe from her. In extension, the only comfort that the young singer had vanished in a cloud of rose petals that only taunted her with constant reminders of who made them. Without the proper context of why this was happening, the cruel side of her mind whispered that her love abandoned her because she finally realized what she would become. What her family will mold her into. A monster that's only concern is that of the Schnee Dust Company.

With a breaking heart Weiss threw herself even more into her rigorous training to the point of utter exhaustion so she may sleep at night despite the cold loneliness of her bed. On the opposite side of the issue Ruby's view made her think that Weiss was training even harder because she somehow knew of her desire to spill the blood of her opponents. So, she retreats even further from everyone in sadness and acceptance- acceptance that she should stay away from her loved ones in order to protect them. Both of their conditions spiral down at a pace that is rapidly gaining momentum because both of them are viewing their partner's reason for their state wrong. It gets to the point that Ruby just camps out in a different room which feels like a dagger to the heart to Weiss. Her heart starts to encase itself in icy depression as the Heiress's reaction is to make sure she won't feel this pain ever again.

With a heavy heart the Founder of the Mansion watches this process with a frown and a sigh "I didn't want this to happen." His desire to help prepare themselves from psychological attacks seems to have broken them instead, and while he knew that this could happen he didn't know that it would happen like this "I didn't think Ruby would retreat into herself. I thought she would try to talk to Weiss about it!" The Avian American pauses as he realizes that he is talking to himself.

Shaking his head he goes through some ideas in his head. Maybe he could get them to talk together if he locked them in a room together, but they could just stay in corners festering in their dark thoughts. Nevermind on that one then. Could he mediate an intervention? Possibly, but could he even get them to go into the same room together? No, the instant Ruby sees Weiss she would flee faster than anyone could catch her. Besides forcing this could cause a greater rift between the two, and that is far from what anyone wanted to do. So, what can he do to fix this? With a frown the Teen resigns to the fact that he will inevitably need help to fix this blunder, and it is quite obvious who he will need to get.

It would be around a week later when he could get everything in place. The reason wasn't because it was difficult to get the people he needed to help him. No, it was actually extremely easy, but the response of one of them had been rather, for lack of a better word, explosive. In the aftermath of that confrontation left him in the infirmary with Aerith tending to his newly gained wounds. Luckily, he did heal a bit faster than a normal human- regeneration was not one of his genetically altered benefits- so all he had to do was lure Ruby and Weiss into this 'trap'. Weiss was rather straightforward as all he had to do was send word that it was time for another lesson. She may have been hesitant, but ultimately she did concede to come to the Battle Room.

Ruby, in comparison, was about as difficult as breaking into the pentagon by using a clown car, fake mustache, and mustard. The Avian American couldn't approach her himself because due to the fact that she thinks he is the only one that knows of her innermost turmoil. Her fear of hurting others combined with the irrational thoughts of him 'removing' her from the Mansion for everyone else's safety was a psychological nightmare. So, instead of getting her himself he had her personal aid convince her to get out of her room while he prepared the Battle Room for what he intends to accomplish- or at least try to accomplish.

It's no surprise that the young Heiress would be the first one to walk through the doors as he is working with the system "David." With his name being spoken in such a curt tone the Teen glances up to see the Schnee approach with a frigid gaze. The boy briefly wonders if this was how Weiss was when she first got to Beacon. If some playful stories told from Yang and Ruby have a grain of truth in them then she may be reverting back to her 'Heiress Personality' faster than expected.

"Weiss," He looks back down at the holographic keyboard in front of him as he continues to type in the configuration he wants to use "It's good to see you. I need to just set this up and we can start." Not necessarily a lie, but not the entire truth. In his opinion that is the best way to deceive and manipulate a person. Give just enough truth that they can't question it, but hold back the most important parts. As usual, it works pretty much flawlessly as it lulled the white haired lady into a slightly less guarded state.

Weiss merely nods in response as she draws her dust-wielding rapier in order to examine it. She already knows that it is in perfect working order, but the act has a bit of a soothing quality to it. Just a mindless activity to help mentally prepare herself for whatever her opponent will throw at her. However, with the unpredictability of the person in front of her, as well as the sheer number of possible opponents from the Mansion, she couldn't perfectly ready herself for any specific type of enemy. The Heiress would have to settle to getting her senses to their peak in order to adapt to the challenge.

Her mental preparations are soon interrupted by the room's entrance being opened "Sorry for being late." The nearly monotone voice catches the Schnee off guard as her eyes quickly snap towards the owner of said voice "Sun insisted on some personal time together." With slightly wide eyes Weiss watches her Faunus teammate walk into the room with the slightest bit of pink gracing her otherwise pale cheeks.

With a slight bit of laughter David merely shakes his head in amusement "Oh, he did huh? And you had no arguments to his 'requests'?" He quickly glances up just to see the slight blush Blake has turn into a deep crimson of embarrassment at the innuendo. The statement does have some merit though as everyone knows of the Raven Haired Faunus' particular reading habits, and Sun is no exception to that. Rumors have spread that they have started to 'reenact' certain scenes from her beloved book series. Though he does doubt that they have gone far into those reenactments. Blake does seem to have some intimacy problems.

Regardless, the embarrassed hiss that comes from the rumor's target is very amusing "We didn't do anything like that!" Her denials may be true, but some say denial has been the first step to admitting many things. Although the annoyed twitching of her bow makes it clear that she is defiantely not appreciating the conversation's focus.

It would probably be best to change the subject before she decides to leave "Alright, let's calm down a bit." The Teen may have deserved the harsh glare that he received from her, but that's beside the point "Now, I just need you to stand by the other end of the room while everyone else gets here." Blake's blush quickly disappears as she nods before making her way to the opposite side of the room.

Weiss, on the other hand, was caught off guard by the statement. Who else would be coming here? The sight of Blake alone is causing her carefully crafted concentration and mask to go into disarray. Unbidden, the memory of Mountain Glenn comes to the forefront of the young lady's mind. She, Blake, and Yang laying by the fire that Doctor Oobleck had instructed them to make, but no one could sleep. She never thought that she would ever reveal her own doubts of her family to anyone, but...

"_When I said I wanted to honor my family's name, I meant it. But, it's not what you think."_

Her perfectionist mask had been weakened quite a bit back then as well, but to be cracked by a simple question? One that only took a simple answer like 'I wish to protect the people of Remnant'. She could have even rationalized some form of Schnee tie in as well with ease! She even did at first. It didn't last when she was with her trusted companions.

"_I'm not stupid. I'm fully aware of what my father has done with the Schnee Dust Company. Since he took control, our business has operated in a... moral grey area."_

Even to her own ears that sounded like flimsy wording to make her family name seem less tainted than it truly is. Needless to say when Blake called her out on it her chest had felt a bit more restricted from some combination of anxiety and emotion. Her family had not always been considered as badly as her Father was making them in recent years. True, the Schnee family hasn't treated they Faunus employees the best. However, it was only her own Father that brought their status down into the realm of being treated like true animals. It was wrong in so many ways, and despite her Father's attempts to imprint his own views upon her it only made her desire to set things right stronger.

"_If I had taken a job in Atlas, it wouldn't change anything. My father was not the start of our name, and I refuse to let him be the end of it."_

That may have been the only thing her upbringing failed to force onto her. It was the source of her defiant nature against the plans her own parent tried to make for her life, and perhaps it was even the thing that made her personality different from the image that everyone has of her family. Despite that, she knew that those were bold words to speak. If such utterings would reach the Schnee Head's ear then the punishment to the Heiress would be unimaginable. The only certain thing would be that her enrollment in Beacon would be gone, and with it would be everything she has come to cherish in her short time in the school.

Maybe that would be the best though. How could she escape the life that her family has chained her to? The words she spoke may be bold, but that is all they are: bold. Things spoken mean nothing in the grand scheme of things. The only thing that could cause a change would be actions. Actions against her controlling Father, progress towards the equality of both Faunus and Human, a stand against both the White Fang and the Schnee Dust Company. Actions like that could actually make a difference, but the small words of defiance she has uttered? Meaningless in the long run. Merely bluster of a person who wants her own life.

Though, words still do hold some form of power if the slight throb of pain in her chest means anything. It is kind of amazing how quickly guilt can strike a person. The guilt of a failed promise, implied or otherwise, to her friend quickly is making this an uncomfortable place to be, but the slight problem of being uncomfortable could not make the Schnee Heiress back down from her training. After all, when she is inevitable molded into her Father's puppet she would still need to be able to defend herself. Especially with the atrocities done in her name to the Faunus race.

Of course, being uncomfortable was nothing when the next two people barrel into the room "We're here!~" Yang Xiao-Long's ever sunny disposition continued to shine on as she drags her struggling sister into the room by her hood "Ruby happened to be a little bit more defiant than I expected, but it was nothing I couldn't handle." For a moment the amused question of why Yang has a black eye then passes through the Heiress's mind, but it is quickly silenced by the sight of her girlfriend.

Ruby has never been one to have any ounce of fat on her, despite some of her abysmal food choices, but the sight before her was one that was hard to swallow. The young huntress in-training has obviously been starving herself. Her normal clothing seems to be hanging off her frame while her limbs look like twigs. She was also much paler than she normally was, and it seems that she is starting to lose some of her muscles as her body attempts to break them down for nutreince. However, that is only a part of Weiss's growing concerns as she sees the dark bags around Ruby's once bright silver eyes. Those eyes that always seemed filled with joy and cheer now look so dull. They have a lack of hope in them. The light is gone and it is replaced with something that she couldn't identify, but she knew it wasn't a good replacement.

Weiss quickly tears her gaze away from her love. She couldn't handle this right now. Heck, she may never be able to handle what she has caused her beloved partner and leader to become. The training isn't worth this sight. Now determined to leave the Heiress quickly makes her way to the exit without saying a single word, yet she would not be able to leave that easily. Just as she reaches out to open the exit, a tower of darkness forces her back from it. With a fearsome glare that would make many fall to their knees in fear for their lives she turns towards David, who is still messing with the room's settings. He didn't even look up to seal off her exit, and that will not stand.

She marches towards the Founder of the Mansion with a purposeful stride while making sure her eyes are trained on him. It may have not stopped her from seeing the pale being that was once Ruby with her peripheral vision, but it was better than looking directly at what she has done. The Teen must have heard her heels clicking hard against the metal of the floor, but he made no reaction to it as he chooses to instead finally execute the configuration he wanted. Right as the holographic keyboard disappears the floor begins to shake violently causing the Heiress to stop moving towards him in order to keep her balance. The smooth floor quickly turns into a large series of hexagons before a large section of them shoot up from the ground creating a massive wall of metal. Underneath the Schnee's leading foot one hexagon shoots up causing her to fall back onto her rear as she growls in anger.

Craning her neck back the future head to the Schnee Company looks up with a fearsome scowl as David merely waves down to her with a slight smirk "Don't you smirk at me! I demand that you let me leave!" Her response was a simple pointing finger behind her. Confused by the act she looks behind her to see her teammate, Blake Belladonna, pull her weapon off her back while keeping the sheath on it. In that stage her Gambol Shroud looks like a large black cleaver that could split a person's limb off their body in a single slice. It most likely could too.

"I'm sorry Weiss, but you can't run from this." Hearing Blake speak such ominous words causes another crack in the white haired girl's mask- this time in slight fear "I won't let you." And the crack got larger as the Faunus holds her weapon in her right hand. Feeling a bit vulnerable, the Heiress holds her rapier in front of herself a bit closer than normal in order to be in a guarded stance. What has come over her companion? Blake is normally much more rational and composed than this, but to suddenly aid in the attempt to keep her hostage? This is far from normal.

"B-Blake, I don't know what David has said or done, but we don't need to fight." Slowly, she circles to the side to get away from the wall "I believe I am done with his training any-" A movement to her left makes Weiss quickly flip backwards just in time for the real Blake to miss with her downward slice. Feeling more unnerved underneath her facade the rapier-wielding lady mentally tries to think when her companion managed to make a false version of herself in order to try and catch her off guard. A feel of dread grows as she can't figure that out.

Standing up with a casual demeanor, Belladonna's amber eyes stare at her friend as she holds her sheathed weapon to her side "This is more than just training Weiss." Those words were the only thing she spoke before running at her opponent while bringing her weapon across her body in order to swing it. Right before she reaches the Heiress she quickly creates an afterimage of herself while jumping over Weiss's practiced thrust of her rapier. As soon as she lands the Cat Faunus swings her blade at Weiss' torso, and with the anticipation of her friend's next move another afterimage is made just as her weapon would have cut into the pale flesh of the versatile Huntress in-training.

Her instincts were right on the money as she jumped up once more. Weiss had moved her blade to parry the slash before turning around with her own slash, but with both the parry and the slash hitting nothing but air she was left opening for a brief moment. A moment was all Blake needed as she brings her blade down onto her surprised opponent. Weiss barely manages to look up with wide eyes as the sword is upon her.

On the other side of the metal barrier splitting the room, Ruby finds herself dodging several kinetic blasts coming from her sister's Ember Celica "You need to do more than just dodge Ruby!" Her exclamation is punctuated with an on-point round going straight for the younger sibling's chest. The hooded fighter barely manages to spin her scythe to block the attack, and the force of the round sends her back hard as her shoes desperately grip the ground trying to slow her momentum.

Why is she even here!? The question rings through Ruby's head once more as she continues to try and dodge her Sister's assault. She hadn't done anything to warrant this! She was just in the corner of her room huddled up with her hood firmly over her head as she stewed in her thoughts. The Scythe Wielding Huntress in-training reflected on her hidden bloodlust, her goals and dreams, and on her seemingly lost love. Was her love of fighting the real reason she wanted to become a Huntress? Was that innate desire to slaughter enemies disguised as the feeling of joy when she helped people? What would happen to Weiss if she should ever lose control? Many questions have gone through her mind in the past month, but those three remain the most prominent.

Her childhood dreams were just a bright mask to the dark desire of revenge. A small revelation did come to the young lady earlier when she was analyzing herself: she didn't truly want to become a Huntress until her mother died. Maybe that is where her lust of death stemmed from. Maybe her childish mind made the prospect of hunting Grimm and saving people so pure because of the image her Mother had in her mind, but at the same time the innermost working of her mind used it as a cover for this dark thirst for vengeance. If that is true, then what would be safe from her if she snapped and gave herself fully into that want? Who would be cast aside as she single mindedly destroyed everything before her in an attempt to reclaim that which was taken from her?

Ruby simply couldn't take the chance of hurting those she loves, so she decided to let herself wither away in the darkness where no one would remember her. Other than the remembering part, she could have gotten away with the act, but she had an obstacle to that plan. An obstacle in the form of a cheerful, pun-loving older half-sister who happens to shine quite brightly through the darkness. Yang had come by nearly everyday to try and coax her younger sister out of her room to at least get something to eat. Each time she tried, she failed; however, that wouldn't stop the mighty Xiao-Long! She would remain relentless and help her dear Sister through this trying time. Now, Ruby was expecting her older sister to do that- it is simply Yang's style to do that.

She didn't, however, expect her to take such a direct approach "Alright Ruby! Up and at'em!" The Boisterous Blonde exclaimed while kicking down the door to Ruby's room "We've got places to be and things to do!" With the eternally large grin practically carved onto her face she goes over to her younger sister and takes her by the hood before dragging her out the room while grabbing Crescent Rose on the way out. Now, Ruby had always known that her sister was very strong, but to casually haul both herself, even if she has lot a bit of weight, and her darling weapon so easily? She certainly didn't think she could do that.

That won't stop her from trying to return to her tomb/sanctuary "Yaaannnggg!" Ruby flails her arms about while digging her heels in uselessly into the ground in an attempt to both slow the Blonde down and free herself "Let me go!" Her slightly whiny demand is dutifully ignored as the older sibling just hums something cheerfully. With her attempts to be freed being so easily denied Ruby starts to utilize her Semblance to flail faster. The suddenly more intense movement nearly gets Rose's hood freed from her assailant, but the Heavy Hitter of Team RWBY just tightens her grip further.

The leader of said Team was about to kick her semblance into high gear when she suddenly feels sapped of energy. The combination of lack of sleep, food, and exercise has left the young Huntress in-training without a decent amount of energy. Without that energy she can't use her Semblance nearly as long as she could a mere two-to-three weeks ago. So, now panting she has to let herself be dragged into the Battle Room as her Sister announces their arrival. As she manages to catch her breath Ruby's eyes go towards a bit of movement of white, and in an instant she loses her breath once more. The gorgeous angel of a person she was proud to call her girlfriend was in the room with her. Without thinking about it she takes in every detail of Weiss as her mind tries to burn the image even deeper into her mental vault of images.

Her snow white hair is gracefully put into her crooked off-centered ponytail. Her guarded icy blue eyes are still as amazing as she last saw it as they soften slightly while their gaze meet. Her perfect pearly whites start to chew on her bottom lip- a small nervous tick that she was sure the Heiress doesn't even realize what she is doing. Her skin has remained as unblemished as always with the only feature that remains 'flawed' is the scar over her left eye, but Ruby has never seen it as a flaw. No, it is just a beautiful as the rest of her. If anything it makes her even more beautiful by making her seem actually human instead of a mesmerizing Angel that has come down from above. Ruby almost smiled happily at her love while the darkness within starts to feel lighter, but Weiss tears her gaze from the scythe wielder while looking away completely.

The act makes the darkness feel heavier as the Rose of the Battlefield notices the rest of her demenior. The Heiress's body seems extremely tense with her muscles locking up in an subconscious show of nervousness. From the side, Ruby can see her eyebrows furrow downward into a downcast look. Her knuckles are white as Weiss grips her rapier much tighter than she should be. All of these details makes Ruby's heart sink in depression and sadness. The girl is obviously nervous to be around her, and with her gaze purposely away it only became clear that the fair lady doesn't want to have anything with the destructive dolt.

As she looks down in sadness, Ruby wonders if the Angel she loves can now see through the purity act that she had put on throughout the years. It makes sense that she would find out, after all Weiss is far from an idiot. Now that she knows would she ask Ruby to break off their relationship? Maybe she would just leave. She does have plenty of opportunities, so it is possible that the Heiress may just be gone one morning. If it makes her happy then Ruby would stay in the shadows with her hood up to conceal the burdening darkness just enough that the Human Angel can escape. Then again, the Schnee Daughter is much kinder than people give her credit. She could just try to put up with the danger in order to spare the being that she once loved. Ruby looks even more downcast at the idea. She should tell Weiss that it's over. That way the Heiress will be safe from her own violent nature.

Lost in her depressing thoughts, the Leader of Team RWBY didn't take notice of her surroundings until the floor starting to rumble. The shaking forced her to focus just in time to see a large metal wall rise from the center of the room. Blinking in surprise, she nearly asks what is going on, but her sister had finally let go of her hood while tossing Crescent Rose to the younger sibling. Luckily, it was in rifle mode so there was no danger of getting her arms sliced off, but the fact she now has her darling weapon in her arms confused her. It confused her until the sound of the Ember Celica extending rings in her ears. Quickly looking up, the Hooded Girl sees her Sister with her own personal weapons ready to go. The sight of her own sister ready to fight her was jarring enough, but one look at Yang's expression made it much more jarring.

She wasn't smiling.

For once, outside of a real battle, Yang has abandoned her cheerful demeanor and has gotten completely serious "Come at me sis." The order was both easy and impossible at the same time. That dark feeling within herself seemed to surge at the opportunity as her body could flawlessly transform Crescent Rose into it's scythe mode before propelling herself at Yang with a couple of shots. Yet, her mind screamed against the idea. She doesn't want to harm anyone- much less her Sister!

Seeing her Sister's hesitation, Yang sighs before pulling her arm back causing the gun mechanism in her gauntlets to cock itself "Then I'll make you come at me!" Nearly roaring in determination Yang throws a punch at the air causing a kinetic round to fire towards her younger sister. With widening eyes Ruby watches the round rocket towards her until it is about to hit her in an explosive collision. Using her own weapon she manages to fire off a bullet to propel herself out of the way as the Kinetic round explodes against the wall behind the spot she was at.

Unfortunately, she had overestimated how much the recoil would propel her now lighter body. As her body overshoots the target area where she wanted to land Ruby is forced to transform her weapon into it's scythe mode. Spinning it around, the young lady buries the blade into the ground to slow herself before being forced to move as another shot from the Blonde Beauty's gauntlet is fired. After dodging a few, the hooded girl was forced to block a shot to the chest with her scythe before crouching down to try and use her feet to slow down. When she finally does slow to a halt her eyes snap up just in time to see Yang right in front of her with a fist going straight into her torso.

Instinctively, Ruby activates her Semblance and in an instant everything around her seems to stop its movement. Breathing heavily, she stumbles to the side in order to get away from the punch, but unexpectedly she feels as if something is watching her. The feeling makes her pause as her eyes glance around for any sign of any being examining her. The idea is ridiculous though. She's moving much faster than any normal person could. Nearly reassured by the thought, the Scythe fighter looks up towards the roof before freezing in surprise. Deep brown eyes stare back at her with a sad expression on his face. The sight of the Teen staring back so intently almost makes Ruby step back, but she reminds herself that he probably was looking at her before she used her semblance.

She nearly steps forward again when she sees David raise an eyebrow at the same speed she is going. That makes her freeze on the spot as the only other person moving at her speed tilts his head as if examining her. Her breath left her as she realizes that he could move at her own speeds, but before anything else could be said he gestures to the side with his head. For some reason that makes the young lady look to her side to see Yang's extremely slow moving fist finally make contact with her torso. Ruby's eyes widen as this happens before a burst of flames expands from the Gauntlet, and in that instant she feels intense pain that forces out of her semblance. Now back in normal speeds, the young girl's body is sent into the wall while Cresent Rose is ripped out her grip.

Her stomach throbs in pain as the sound of her Scythe skidding across the floor can be heard, but before she could do anything Yang's hands grabs her by the collar of her shirt "Why didn't you dodge that!? I know you could!" Her silver eyes weakly connect with enraged crimson ones "What is wrong with you!?" Yang pulls back her fist as if to deliver another strike, but her fist shakes like she is struggling to actually go through it. After a moment she drops both the fist and her sister while looking down causing her long blonde hair to hide her eyes.

Ruby manages to shakily land on her feet while only stumbling slightly. Looking at her older sister she blinks in confusion. If she brought her here just to fight then why did she give up a golden opportunity to finish the fight? Her gaze analyzes the blonde in front of her. Clenched fists, tense shaking body, tears trailing down her face, no visible will to fi- tears? Checking once more the Hooded Girl feels her heart wrench even further when she confirms that her older sibling is indeed crying.

She almost reaches out to Yang to try and comfort her when her voice makes her pause "I-I can't watch you destroy yourself Ruby." The brawler looks up with her eyes back to a caring violet with twin streams of tears going down her face "Why? Why would you do this to yourself?" Reaching out herself, Xiao Long grasps her Sister's shoulders gently to keep her where she is and to make sure she can look the younger girl in the eyes "Please... let me help you." Her wavering voice somehow isn't sorrowful, but rather it is gentle and kind. Like the older woman has always been to the younger sibling.

The tone brings back a multitude of memories where Ruby went to her sister for comfort or help. From being picked on by kids in school to that broken leg she got from try to imitate a Nevermore, Yang has always been there for her. While their father had sunk into a deeper state of depression and their Uncle took to the bottle to hide his anguish, the blonde had confronted the bullies by beating their heads into the dirt. She called for help while doing everything she could to keep the bone from separating too much from it's original angle. The sibling even snuck in a bunch of cookies with a strawberry frosting a few days later in the hospital. No matter the issue or trial the little rose could have always counted on her older sister to be there for her, and that has never changed.

And she wanted to help her now more than ever "Y-you don't know what I could do Yang." Her eyes dart away from her source of childtime comfort "You don't know how close I always am from losing it." Her whisper is sharp and harsh with the hatred of her own dark nature. Even when she refuses to fight it seems she will harm the people closest to her.

"Bullshit." Yang clearly doesn't believe that as she lets out a few shuddering chuckles "I know you better than anyone else. Heck, I might even know you better than you do." She is certain that isn't a mere boast either. A lifetime of being there for her younger sister has let her see Ruby at her best and at her worst. She knows the silliest of things about the young girl as well as the her most darkest fears. Yet, if that was true then why doesn't she know what is destroying her precious little sister?

"No matter what you think, I will always be there for you." With a kind smile the usually cheerful blonde pulls her sister into a gentle hug. With an added effect of activating her semblance to make the area around herself warmer, Yang's embrace is nothing short of reassuring, comfort, and acceptance.

Ruby, on the other hand, is stock still and rigid in disbelief. If her older sister really did know her so well then she should be trying to get rid of her! She is a danger to everyone around her, and a monster that can't be trusted. In a mere moment she could slaughter them all with her beloved weapon with a look of pure glee upon her face. Despite her mind screaming this at her, the Hooded Girl's body had a much different reaction after a few moments. Almost like an imbedded instinct from the numerous times she was comforted by Yang her body leans into the embrace while her arms weakly wrap around the blonde's body. Her silver eyes tear up as her breathing turned into mere shuddering due to her trying her damndest not to cry.

However, her loving sister refuses to have that "It's okay to cry Ruby." Her hand gently rubs her sister's back in an oddly comforting fashion "No matter what you think, you'll always be my little Sis, and I will always love you." Such simple words, yet such a profound effect. Almost immediately Ruby breaks down in a mess of tears and loud shuddering breathes.

Burying herself into her Sister's embrace the younger sibling cried as she released the fear, frustration, and anger she had been building up over the past month. Admittedly, it was a very therapeutic sensation that did feel liberating after the mental trail she was putting herself though, but it also had another effect. It gave the Huntress in-training a chance for some guidance throughout this trying time. After all, didn't Yang have some similar feeling in the middle of battle? Maybe she could teach her sister how to control and use it to her advantage instead of submitting to it, but that would be a talk for later. Right now she just wants to stay in the comforting embrace of her family.

On the other side of the wall, Weiss wasn't having the same kind of experience as she barely manages to move her head in time to dodge Gambol Shroud. The moment the weapon imbeds itself into the metal wall she counters by stabbing her rapier into the ground. Icy spikes quickly surge towards her raven haired companion before piercing upward as the Faunus jumps over with a flip. Lashing out with her feet Blake pushes off the newly created ice wall behind her while pulling the amazingly sturdy ribbon connecting her unique weapon to herself. With two sources of momentum speeding herself towards her opponent the young lady grips the sheathe to her blade tighter before slashing with the sharpened edge when in range.

She barely misses her attack as Weiss rolls underneath the slash before gracefully going into a crouched position. Utilizing a glyph beneath herself, the rapier wielder pushes kicks off the magic-like surface to propel herself to the other side of the room while spinning around in mid air. Her heels grind slightly against the metal floor while she pants heavily. She isn't prepared for this kind of combat. The Heiress made a goal early on in her education at Beacon to study and learn her teammates fighting styles. She did this as an acknowledgement that she would be best as a supporting role by using her skills to cover the weaknesses of her comrades while doing what she can to strike the enemy when she can. However, studying a style and fighting against it is apparently two very different things.

Her opponent is much more agile than she thought. Every attempt to get a strike in has ended up as wasted effort as Belladonna has, almost effortlessly, dodged each try. Sending down a rain of icicles? She weaved through them as if she was a living shadow. Switched up style to fire? The flames almost seem to refuse to touch the girl. Blown away by the wind? How could the Schnee do that if she can't even aim at her enemy!? It's almost like Blake was holding back in every sparring match they have done together. Her blank expression hasn't changed since the beginning of the fight! It certainly doesn't help that every time Weiss sees her that guilt and shame threatens to rise in her chest. Her teammate is a walking reminder of her failed promises and crushed hopes. The reminder is taking away from her concentration as her mind venomously reprimands her for failure. It's like her family's perfectionist cycle except far more self-inflicted.

As she struggles to catch her breath Weiss glances up to see Blake approaching slowly with Gambol Shroud extending into it's katana-like form. Both her sheathe and blade's edges glint in the light as if threatening the Heiress by their presence. Standing back on her feet, the white haired girl summons a light blue glyph before thrusting her blade out. A large Icicle launches out from the magical cycle before piercing through the image of Blake walking, but that image wavers and dissipates while another Belladonna appears to the right of where the last one was. With a grunt of effort the Heiress launches another ice projectile at that one. After being struck through it dissipates as well before two appears to the sides of the last one was. Eyes widen, she summons another glyph before firing once more.

The same thing happens again with more Blakes appearing after it's copy falls. With a hint of panic in her eyes Weiss grasps the grip of her rapier with both hands before flipping it so the point of the blade is towards the ground. A large light blue glyph surrounds the Schnee as she raises her weapon higher into the air, and in a swift strike she pierces the blade into the ground while a large wave of expanding ice shreds through everything in front of her. The Ice even climbs up the metal wall separating one half from the other before being stopped by a torrent of flames coming from the Angel of Death. As the large glyph around her fades, she collapses to her knees while her blade nearly drops from her grip. Her vision begins to blur as her energy reaches it's limits, but she still manages to looks up.

The entire area is encased in sharp icicles that would have skewed anything that was there. In retrospect it was a bit of an overkill, but Weiss's judgement is off-kilter with her current state of mind. Yet, the realization that she could have killed her friend isn't what makes her eyes widen in fear. No, it's the sensation of frigid metal against the nape of her neck. Using all of her will she forces her trembling body to look over her shoulder. The sight of a completely unscathed Blake Belladonna nearly makes her heart burst in shock and fear. How could she evade such a large scale attack with absolutely no signs of injury whatsoever? It's simply unnatural.

"H-how..?" The word may be trembling more than her drained body. If Blake could dodge that with no injuries how could the Schnee Heiress do anything to her? She's already running on empty, Myrtenaster is most likely running low on Dust, and Blake easily could finish her if she even twitched. A slash to the neck with the sheathe to break the aura followed with a decapitation with her Gambol Shroud and Weiss wouldn't have to worry about her future anymore. The two remain that way for a moment or so before the Faunus pulls her blade away. Confused by this choice the rapier wielder mutely watches as Blake sheathes her blade before attaching the entire thing to the magnetic strip on her back.

With a small smile gracing her expression Blake offers Weiss a hand "I think we can talk now." She patiently waits for her friend to take her hand instead of just staring at it "You got your frustration out of your system right?" Her companion only blinks in confusion before taking her hand.

As the Schnee is pulled up onto her feet her mind races to analyze the situation. Blake wasn't going to kill her for her failing promise? It would make sense to get rid of a faulty pawn should it be getting in the way of the greater plan. Also, what does she mean about getting frustration out of her system? True, the Heiress doesn't feel her body as tense and stressed as it was in the beginning, but wasn't that because of all the energy she used? The entirety of the situation isn't making much sense to her at the moment.

"I was informed that you're afraid that you'll end up as your father's pawn." The blunt statement causes Weiss to step back in shock as well as some fear. If she already knows then her mercy makes even less sense! Shouldn't she want to get rid of those who are going to harm her race?

Maybe she doesn't really believe that "I have no idea what you mean." Keep the mask on, let no one see the flaws you're not suppose to have "I suggest you stop listening to such nonsense." A quick retreat would be wise. Yet, when she starts to head to the exit two things stop her. One, she is greeted by the reminding sight of Darkness blocking the exit. Two, Blake was quick to grab her by her wrist with a iron grip.

The grip alone causes a surge of panic to go through the Heiress as she weakly struggles to free herself "R-Release me this instant!" Her demand is dutifully ignored as Belladonna grip gets tighter. The Schnee soon feels panic growing within her. She's trapped within in a room with walls of metal on all sides. Her energy is gone, and she is being held hostage by a damn Faunu- no, by Blake. Their friends right? Why is she getting so worked over by that?

With a frown Weiss shakes her head to try and clear her thoughts with little success "Need some help Weiss?" Icy blue eyes look over into bright amber as the two gaze at each other, one confused and the other smiling "You don't have to do this alone." Odd, it sounds reassuring, but what is she doing alone?

She's been doing everything alone for a long time. Sure their was trainers and teachers from her youth, but they never truly gave support. No, they trained her then tossed her into situations in a sink or swim scenario. Only by sheer will did she pass each test thrown at her, and with each one she learned that she could only help herself. No one else would come in to help her. Even now she is trying to do it alone. Wait... trying? No, she would succeed in her task! What task is that? Becoming a huntress? Yes, but she feels that is the wrong answer at the same time. Becoming better? The same feeling again. What is she trying to do? What was her goal?

With her gaze trained on Blake a strange image appears in front of her eyes. Blake is still there, but everything seems wrong. Her gentle smile is a line of determination, trusting eyes turned into a damning glare, the admittedly cute ribbon she wears gone as her Faunus ears are proudly displayed. Everything in her vision turns a dark shade of red. The Catgirl has splatters of crimson liquid painting her cheeks. Gambol Shroud is out and practically soaked in the same substance. Why is the point aimed at her? What did she do? How did she lose it? What sins against life has she committed in her Father's guidance?

The sight only lasts a instance, but the mental image is burned into her mind as she finds the strength to wrench her hand away from her friend's grip. Her shrinking pupils shake in horror as the young girl steps slowly away from her companion. She shouldn't be near her. She's a danger to everyone in her race. Puppet or not, those atrocities will still be hers. Her future is set in stone, and there is no hope for that. In that moment she does remember her goal: freedom. She doesn't wish to be her family's plaything. Isn't she a living being? Why should be forced to play a queen of death and despair?

"Weiss," Blake's soothing voice snaps the Heiress out of her growing horror for the moment "You don't have to be something you're not." Such a pleasant notion, but not a realistic one. False hope will only cause pain in the long run. Abandoning it is the best way to protect herself, so why can't she crush this tiny hope left in her chest?

Why does she ask something she knows is impossible "How am I anything but what you see me becoming?" Perhaps she merely wanted an temporary answer to a long term issue. Whatever generic reply Blake has couldn't shove her off the course that has been decided for her. She needs to abandon this conversation before it brings more pain.

Yet, her body refuses to move forcing her mind to take in what is spoken to her "Because you have us." Like a line taken from a poorly written romance novel those words, somehow, makes Weiss focus on Blake completely "You have people that won't let you go down a path you fear. Yang, myself, and Ruby are here for you, but you need to let us help you." In the back of her mind the Heiress faintly hears the voices of the people she has befriended since she came to Beacon. It was almost like they were trying to encourage her, but she reminds herself that the voices were auditory hallucinations created by her own mind.

Wait, did she say Ruby?

"Ruby isn't here for me anymore. She's learned what kind of Monster I'll become." Isn't that why the Hooded girl was trying to stay as far away from her as possible?

Blake obviously didn't share her view on the matter though "She would never abandon you Weiss." In fact she seems rather confident in what she's saying, but lately the facts aren't pointing to that "Did you really not see how she looked at you when Yang dragged her in?" What does the way Ruby was looking at her suppose to mean?

With a frown the Heiress rewound everything until she saw Ruby being dragged in. She remembered how pale and unusually thin the girl was. The way she looked so utterly defeated due to something, but the most upsetting thing was her eyes. Her beautiful silver eyes that always were shining full of hope looked so dead. The image of those eyes were so bad that her mind tried to trick herself into thinking that they were getting brighter the longer they looked at each other. No doubt a defensive reaction to keep the pain to a minimum. However, what if her eyes were...? No. They weren't actually getting brighter. She was certain of it. Well, almost certain of it as that voice in the back of her mind that sounded like the girl she loves whispers another false hope.

Weiss groans in confusion as she realizes her mind is going in circles once more "Your point Blake? She looked at me and I looked back." With her eyes _maybe _returning more towards normal "It means nothing." Despite the fact she desperately wants it to mean something. Strange how one type of dependence is a lot more likable than another type.

Blake shakes her head slightly with her smile twitching downward "She's been suffering too Weiss, but from her own trial." The Schnee gives her full attention to the Faunus after hearing that "She's... discovered a part of herself that destroys everything she thought of herself." She can feel her heart speeding up in fear while her eyes widen "And she's had no support from the person she loves." Welcome back guilt, you're much more painful than before.

"S-she has?" Not even minding the stutter in her voice the Heiress looks down as she feels herself becoming unnaturally cold. She feels as if her soul decided to vacate her body and leave her a withered husk of what was once there. Ruby was suffering like that..? And she didn't even notice? What the hell was she doing!? With both guilt and anger towards her own actions battling to be the most prominent thing she is feeling, the Heiress averts her gaze from her friend's.

"She has." It felt like her soul was damned straight to hell with that confirmation- which she felt was appropriate- but the what she heard next dashed aside the feeling "But you can still help her." Snapping her eyes back up to meet the Cat Faunus' her entire mind turns to Ruby's well being "She needs you Weiss." As if to echo that statement, the metal wall in the center of the Battle Room starts to descend back onto the floor.

Weiss pays no mind to the awful grinding sound, the shaking floor, or the cracking ice as it is being forcefully broken apart. Her focus is on her love, the girl she unknowingly shunned in her own conflict, and she soon spotted that girl on her knees wiping aside some tears while her sister has a comforting hand on her shoulder. Her Myrtenaster clatters against the floor as she drops it before quickly walking over to Ruby. With long strides of her legs she was soon over to her love's side as she kneels down- while ignoring the growing grin on Yang's face.

From the middle of the room, David watches as Ruby finishes wiping her tears away before being surprised by a hug from the love she thought she lost. After chuckling a bit the Teen hums in thought all while keeping an eye on the two. A few moments later he sense, rather than sees, Blake standing next to him, but he makes no move to acknowledge that. He's much more content on seeing the relationship of Ruby Rose and Weiss Schnee being repaired as well as strengthened. They can be seen as an odd pair, but he fully believes they compliment each other perfectly. One keeps the other in balance and thus creating a strong partnership as well as an even stronger love.

After all, how many people can get the Schnee Heiress to abandon her fears for the future, her fear of what she may do in said future, and her fear of what her family could do just by being in the same room? The Angel of Death was willing to bet that it wouldn't be many people able to do that. Now, with the Heiress fussing over the Scythe Wielder's health and the younger girl basically using her arms to attach herself to her love, they could help alleviate each other's fears. They could work together with each other to see the brighter side. Most importantly, they can grow from this stage in their lives.

"It's not perfect," That much is certain. The two of them have not seen the last of their personal trials. Hell, one could argue this is merely the extremely grim beginning. Yet, there still is one truth that could be argued.

"But it could work." He was willing to put his life on the line for that idea. The two will soar to great heights when they escape the pull of their own troubles. He'll also do his part to help them, but this time he will be the one waiting for them to come back to him for their training.

Should they wish to, he would be delighted to help. On the other hand, if they don't want to then he will respect their decision. Only time will tell of their decision.

**FINALLY! This chapter is over! I started it before winter break, but I visited my Father before becoming extremely lazy. I think the two weeks affected my writing. The beginning seems much more solid than the second half of the story.**

**Also, there was going to be more fighting between Yang and Ruby, but the recent episodes have me wanting to avoid unfortunate situations with her. This also went over to Blake and Weiss, so less fighting more emotions! Now I like to think I have a good grasp on blood, explosions, gore and the like, but I do not think I am good with emotions.**

**The only emotion I think I'm good with is Angst. I can make a character drown in their personal strifes, and make a small detail into a soul crushing issue. Getting them out of it though... that is much harder to do. I guess I'm good at being negative.**

**Regardless, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I did try to make this interesting, and this chapter may be the longest I've written for this story. It's either near, at, or past ten thousand words. Yay for that!**

**Anyways, I have to go! See ya later! Bye!**

**~DeathOnWings1203~**


	79. Better than you? Challenge the Founder!

**Okay, I'm really running out of ideas here. So, I'm going to try and make a story out of that song 'Anything you can do, I can do better'. I have no idea how this is going to go. Please be merciful on my poor soul.**

**Let's get this over with.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own... whatever series I'm using, but I do own my own Ocs.**

It is no secret that the Founder of the Mansion/City was skilled in multiple things. He's been seen doing nearly everything anyone can think of. He has taught people in swordsmanship and martial arts, been seen cooking up a storm in the kitchen when his love has a craving for chocolate pancakes, shown great skill with a vast multitude of guns. Hell, he's been heard singing before, and he isn't half bad at it. The only known thing that he can't do seems to be dancing of all things. Last time he tried the teen literally tripped over his own feet before crashing into Aura who, in turn, crashed into the visiting Tifa Lockheart. She then proceeded to fall onto Cloud who stumbled back in surprise before hitting Zack Fair by accident. This continued to happen until almost everyone at the event was flat on their rears.

Needless to say, he adamantly refused to try dancing again. Other than that incident, no one has known what else he couldn't do. Of course this caused a bit of speculation throughout the mansion as quite a number of people tossed ideas back and forth of what his limits are. These inevitably reached Aura's ears, a lot slower than you would expect, and since she knows the limits to her boyfriend's Reality Manipulating powers it got her thinking. What exactly can't he do? In theory he could do anything at all, but there still was limits to this unlimited potential of power. The Teen himself had explained that in order for him to make something happen with his power he had to first understand it.

The example that he used was with his creation of items out of thin air. Apparently, he manipulates the molecules and atoms in the air by making them switch up configurations and materials. After the building blocks are in the correct arrangement he then makes them come together in the specific order it would be needed to create the item, and then bam! Instant sword out of thin air. The boy even chuckled a bit at the idea that some people had that he just created matter.

"There are still some scientific laws that has to be abided by," The sword he created dissolves as the molecules return back to their original state "Conservation of Matter is one of those, 'Matter cannot be created or destroyed'." With a casual smile he walked off while calling out over his shoulder "It can only be transformed into something else." So, he didn't have the sheer unimaginable power to create matter out of nothing. He still basically has an unlimited amount of material to work with if he can just change one thing into another. Add that with the numerous skills and abilities he's gained from his, as she likes to put it, Adventures across the Multiverse and he seem severely overpowered.

However, the thought of what he can't do soon starts to change. Maybe that boy can do nearly anything- within logical reason- but how well is he at doing those things? It was an interesting thought to the Keyblade Wielder. Her boyfriend has admitted that he isn't the best at everything or anything really. The Teen chalked up the fact he isn't the best at anything because he could do so much. There was too many skills to keep sharp and not enough time in the day to focus on one ability. So, with that in mind she decided to make a challenge to everyone in the Mansion.

The next day posters had filled up many hallways with '_Challenge time! If you can beat the Angel of Death in any activity (except dancing) then you can give him one order that he can't refuse!' _When David himself saw this, he was not happy in the slightest. He may take orders from some people with ease, but for just anyone to order him around? Hell no. However, since the challenge was already issued his fate was sealed. Maybe no one will take this up...

_~First Challenger: Ciel Phantomhive~_

Staring down the small Victorian Noble with a slight bit of disbelief "You want to challenge me in chess?" The challenge was simple enough, but the Teen could have sworn they did something like this already "I believe that we've already matched minds in this game." Nonetheless, he does settle down for a long game. Young Phantomhive wasn't known as the gamemaster for no reason.

"True, we did," The Queen's Watchdog's eye remains fixed on the board as he takes stock of any new strategies he could use this time around "But the stakes are higher now. I believe that there is more than pride on the line." David does his best to keep himself from grimacing at that statement. With a crafty revenge bent boy who is just on the cusp of puberty as his opponent who knows what order he could give should he win. This time there shall be no polite mercy on this child.

"Very well then, start us off." With those words starting the actual event they both begin to show their cunning. Each one had their own way of dealing with problems, and the way they play shows this. Ceil places his pieces with no signs of doubt in his moves. Ever a resourceful person, he is not above sacrificing more useful pieces in order to cripple his opponent. In one ploy he nearly sacrificed the Queen in order to make an opening to the Teen's King; however, his opponent didn't fall for it.

Instead he showed his way of dealing with things. It is unknown whether the Angel of Death has a plan for this game or if he is making decisions on the fly. His actions seem to suggest both. In some odd incidents he let both his Knights and a Bishop be sacrificed for the same Pawn. It was perplexing to say the least, but that is exactly what he wants. By making this seemingly random moves the Teen messes with his opponent's head. While his foe's head is spinning in confusion he would reveal the trap that he set up four turns ago. His style does have some grave risks, but what would life be without those risks?

Besides, the usually paid off. Like this match for instance. The Winged Teen may have made some bizarrely risky moves, but he succeeded in his overall plan. With his own King clearly in danger, Phantomhive's competitive streak came to light as the boy immediately went in for the kill. This proved to be his downfall as his opponent placed his remaining bishop down on the board with a smirk. David knew what needed to be said, but for the moment he merely savors the look on the young noble's face. The look started off as a confusion before it slowly morphed into understanding of what happened. In a rather enjoyable finale, it turned into a look of barely suppressed rage.

Oh, with that look these words were going to be sweet "Checkmate Gamemaster," The Teen's face splits into an amused grin as he sees Ceil's eye snap up to his face "You lose." For a moment he wondered if the child was going to start throwing a tantrum. Despite all of his very mature qualities Phantomhive still had a tendency to act childish at times. He really hated to lose.

Surprisingly, the young boy calms himself down rather quickly "So I have." With a raised eyebrow the Winged Teen watches as his opponent stands up with practiced grace before extending his hand out "That was a good game Graves." Rarely has he been as surprised as he was in this moment, but he was also a little bit proud. Maybe being around others has taught the boy some humility. Or at least he learned to fake it.

Nonetheless, the Teen took the boy's hand in a firm handshake "Indeed it was Phantomhive." After that he just watched the small child walk out the room as composed as he was when he came in. Somethings can just make you wonder can't they?

_~Score~_

_David: 1_

_Others: 0_

_~Second Challenger: Weiss Schnee~_

To find that the Heiress of the Schnee Dust Company would take up this challenge was surprise. Yet, it also wasn't at the same time. It made sense that a person like Weiss would try to push herself to become better or overcome obstacles. Whether she did that because she wanted the strength to carve her own path or she did it just because didn't matter. What did matter was the surprising part of this challenge. It had nothing to do with being a huntress. Nothing at all! There was no clash of blades, no knowledge competition on Dust, and it wasn't even a challenge to see who could adapt to different scenarios better. The Teen had figured that if she was going to challenge him it would have been something close to that, but he was wrong.

It was a sing-off.

Apparently, Weiss had heard him sing before. She also thought he was pretty good, but at the same time she was certain he wasn't good enough to beat her. Now, he had heard of Weiss's singing career before. He just had never heard any of her albums before. With a lack of knowledge of exactly how well the young Schnee could sing he decided to play it a bit safer by choosing a song that he knew fairly well. It didn't matter that the person singing was suppose to be a woman. Nope, not in the slightest. So what that 'Simple and Clean' was a bit of a guilty pleasure song that he sings alone. No one needed to know that he memorized the song. They must never know.

Regardless of kind of revealing his secret song, he showed up confident that he could win this. If not it should at least be a close match right? Yeah, it's not like Weiss was going to bust out some opera song. Oh, how ill-prepared he was for this. When he did show up on the roof for the challenge the Teen was more than a little taken aback by the number of people there with her. Ruby was there, of course, along with Blake, Yang, and the Blonde's short sweet treat of a girlfriend- that's something for a different time though. Along with them was Aura, his children, Vaddix, Raxua, their children, Peacock, Mimi, Chi, Grim Jr with Minnie, Rachel comfortably on Ragna's lap, and so many more. Hell, even Alucard was there in the corner!

He still shook off his surprise surprisingly easy though. The Angel of Death merely chalked it up as them wanting to enjoy a free show. If only he know how right he was about that. Deciding to see what he was up against, he let the Heiress go first. The young lady first walked to the center of the roof where she would be in the focus of everyone. After giving a customary curtsy, she stood up straight with her feet together and her back perfectly straight. Her icy blue eyes close as she mentally prepares herself. Even nature itself stops making noise as Weiss draws in a breath. For a moment everything is still, and then the real show begins.

Her voice starts softly in a peaceful sound that rings throughout the quiet air. She holds that note for a few moments before it slowly becomes louder, and while her singing becomes louder her vocals go into an impressive pitch. It never became too sharp that it hurt to hear. Rather it stayed just in the right range that the sound captivates whomever hears it. The young lady lets her voice sound throughout the area before suddenly stopping. The abrupt switch into complete silence causes everyone to wait with some curiousness. Once more she starts off softly, yet this time she sings words of an unknown language.

It was hard to not be mesmerized by the performance being given. It was clear that the young lady has mastered her voice. Despite not knowing a single thing that the Heiress was singing, the way the song was sung gave it's own picture in the minds of everyone present. For everyone it was something different. Ruby envisioned herself and Weiss in the middle of a battlefield with each other back to back. The two of them worked together seamlessly to hold back waves of enemies while smiling all the while. Their bond seemed to have been as strong as ever in the image.

Aura's mental image was one of her home world. She, Sora, Kairi, and Riku were messing around on the beach. She had just poured a bucket of sand on top of her spiky haired friend just as he was about to finally make a move on the Redhead of his dreams. Even though she ruined the moment, her friend merely laughed before tackling her into the ocean below. The two went underneath the water, but the two stayed underneath as light streamed down from the surface. It illuminated the water around them in a beautiful image. Her image self nearly shrieked in surprise as she felt strong arms around her stomach. Looking over her shoulder she could see the smiling image of her boyfriend. The two of them rested comfortably against each other underneath the waves. It looked like paradise.

The Melody being woven created a completely different vision in the mind of her opponent. He envisioned a peaceful plane of grass being softly caressed by the wind. In the middle of the plane is a single hill with a large oak tree in the center. Underneath said tree, the Teen sits back against it with his eyes closed and his girlfriend resting her head on his shoulder. Her eyes are closed, her expression shows her contentment, yet she isn't asleep. Rather, she is just resting while enjoying the day. With the sun is shining brightly above the scene is nothing less than picture perfect. Both the mental image of himself and the real thing closes his eyes to savor the experience given to them.

All around Weiss everyone is having their own reaction to the beautifully delivered song. Some watch and listen in awe of the skill she has, others look like they're about to tear up from whatever image their mind has conjured, some others merely look on with respect. None dares to ruin the show that she was giving them. They all wished to continue listening on for the rest of the night, but alas that was impossible. Everything that began must end. The song being sung is no different. With amazing control the Heiress makes her voice slowly become softer as she finishes her song just as peacefully as she started it. Without her voice becoming even remotely close to breaking she holds the soft note once more. Only when all the air within her lungs had been expelled did her song stop.

Her eyes carefully open back up again before taking in the images of the stunned audience. The girl almost feels uncomfortable by the sight as she automatically drops into a curtsy before standing back up. Her hands come together in front of herself as she wills her body to be completely still. The lessons of etiquette that was 'taught' to her made sure that she would stay like that as long as she would need to. Fortunately, that wouldn't be long as _Alucard_, of all people, started to clap for her. Soon everyone on the roof was giving her a well-deserved applause- even the very person she challenged. The only one not clapping was Ruby, but she had an excuse. She was a bit too busy rushing over to her girlfriend and holding her close while going on about how beautiful the Schnee's voice was.

As David watches in amusement as the huntress in-training started to turn red. He smiles slightly as the young girl relaxed in her love's embrace regardless. His mind goes over the truly awe-inspiring performance that everyone was given. While the truth behind the words may never be discovered, it still stirred powerful emotions in all that was lucky enough to hear it. Even a being like Alucard must have felt something when he heard that, and if he wasn't mistaken Ragna had just wiped away a tear. How on earth could he follow that up? That amazing, beautiful, and emotional song? The truth is, he couldn't.

So he didn't even bother to try.

_~Score~_

_David: 1_

_Other: 1_

_~Third Challenger: Neopolitan~_

The thought of how strange this scenario is briefly goes through his mind. With her normal white jacket slightly flowing behind her the Teen could see the pink interior as well as the black corset that covers most of her torso as he follows the woman. He would never say it outloud, but he would have to admit that the rather plain brown pants do a good job showing off her lower body. Not that he's looking down there. He is slightly confused on why the short woman wants him to follow her though. Maybe her challenge needs a specific area? Regardless, he lets her lead with the high heels of her grey boots clicking against the floor in a perfect rhythm.

If he had to admit, Neo is a bit of a mystery to him. They hadn't even met on the best of terms either. When they first faced each other it was after she was caught spying on his Mansion. Normally he would break out some old interrogation techniques taught to him by the Brotherhood of Assassins, but that idea hit a couple of snags. First, she had already been interrogated by Joshua- the thought alone would make any sane person shiver in fear for their sanity. Secondly, it turns out that the girl is completely mute! If he was to inflict pain onto her she wouldn't even be able to cry out in agony. The most damning obstacle in his way though, was his own girlfriend. She decided that the multi-colored lady deserved a chance to live in the mansion.

There are many differences between the thought processes of the Keyblade Wielder and the Angel of Death, which makes sense given their vastly different backgrounds, but the greatest difference may be their view on mercy. To the Winged Teen a quick death is a mercy that he can give to his foes. He won't prolong his target's suffering in their existence unless they had some information he needs; however, Aura's version of mercy is completely different. As the kind-hearted person she is, the wielder of Abyssal Tide had some belief that almost everyone deserves a second chance to improve their lives. She even tried to get her boyfriend to originally show mercy on Ari when she learned of the Wolf-man.

The amount of times the two's differing views have clashed on this topic is numerous. So many people in the mansion wouldn't be living there unless Aura stepped in. It would be logical to assume that the creator of the Mansion and City would have more say than his girlfriend, but there lies the flaw with that idea. The fact she is his girlfriend. The energetic prankster means quite a bit to the savage experiment of Itex. This leads to her word being an overriding force over his own on more than one occasion. Like the Neo incident. In the end, the Angel of Death didn't even bother to argue otherwise. Instead, he demanded that she had a person by her side at all times while he held onto her umbrella.

That person would be the Blonde Brawler: Yang Xiao-Long. In fact, she demanded to be the person to watch over the shorter woman. She never said why she had to be the person, but David had assumed it had something to do with the rumor that the taller fighter lost to Neo. That didn't concern him though as he allowed her to be the one that would keep the multi-colored woman. What came from this was something no one expected. Mere weeks later, a new rumor swirled around the mansion that people saw the Heavy Hitter of Team RWBY comforting her old foe who was in tears. Whether this was fact or fiction, it was hard to deny that Yang's hatred of the small woman practically disappeared. Give it a few more months, and a rather disastrous Rollerblading accident, before the two were openly dating.

Since then, he returned Neo's weapon of choice back to her while the two women were in easy synchronizing. It turns out that the former criminal enjoyed stirring up some drama and trouble, and she has a knack of pulling her love into the shenanigans she creates. It may be slightly bizarre but the two seem to click rather well. Of course this is the early stages of a relationship. No one knows what their first fight will be like, but that is a thought for another time though. The Teen quickly shakes himself out of his inner contemplations and reflection before noticing that his guide had turned to look at him.

If the tilt of her head and smirk meant anything, the woman was probably both curious and amused by how deep he delved into his thoughts. The mute casually reached into her jacket pocket while hooking her umbrella onto her right arm to free the hand. She quickly pulls out a pocket notebook along with a pen before starting to scribble something down. Initially, the fact that Neo is actually mute, compared to those who just don't wish to speak, had been a little bit of an issue. Yet, she easily came up with a solution. She could just write down what she wished to say. True, it meant that she couldn't interrupt someone when she had something to say, but it also meant that she could fully 'speak' her mind before the person she is talking to could object.

It was a good thing that she is a swift writer, probably from practice, because the sound of a pen clicking soon can be heard. While looking down at her mismatched brown and pink eyes, the Teen watches her rip off the paper. With a casual air about her she gives him the paper. Averting his attention from her equally mismatched hair of pink and brown, the sight can be distracting sometimes, to the neatly written message.

'_You done staring at me? I know I'm irresistible, but we're both taken.'_

Well, isn't she sassy? With an amused roll of his eyes the Teen merely raises an eyebrow at the message before crumbling it up and putting it in his pocket. He was about to give a sarcastic reply to her sassiness, but another message was already in front of his face. In the corner of his vision he could have sworn he saw her going up on her tiptoes to put it in his face. He wisely does not say a word about that. Although she may have noticed given the fact her grip tightened on the paper in her hand when he had to suppress his laughter.

'_Besides, I have a challenge to win. Be ready to pay up!'_

A bit cocky too huh? No wonder she and Yang are working so well together. Once more, he was about to speak, and once more he was interrupted by another paper. This one was crumbled up though before being thrown at his face. The paper hitting his face threw him off guard as he fumbled with the paper ball while trying to catch it. When he finally did the Teen glared harshly at the silently giggling Woman. Nonetheless, he unrolls the paper and reads the crinkled message.

'_Also, don't make fun of my size! I could get Yang to help me knock you out!'_

Now, that would be an interesting challenge to face the Blonde Brawler and the Agile Assassin at the same time "I don't suppose that is your challenge is it?" Glancing over he got another amused look, but this one seemed more inclined to the fact he asked that "If it isn't, then what is your challenge Neo?" He watched with interest as she wrote down her challenge. Once showed to him his eyebrows shot up in surprise. Is that what she wanted to challenge him in?

For a few moments he just blinks before a smirk spreads on his face "You're on." The two of them shake on it before going their separate ways. This will be fun.

It would take a few hours before the Teen managed to complete the first part of the challenge. He was walking through the foyer with multiple people passing him. He waved hi to some of the people he knew better than others. Then he spotted the Pokemon Master walking in his direction, but something seemed a bit off. For a couple of moments the Teen couldn't tell what it was, but when it did register it was kind of obvious. Still, he didn't show any signs of realizing the difference as the two of them reach each other. Right as Red was about to pass by him the Angel of Death quickly reached up and gave the Master a hard flick to the forehead. He didn't even both to stop walking as he continued to walk.

Behind him, the image of the famous trainer remained frozen in the middle of his walk. As if his body was paused the guy didn't move at all; however, something even stranger started to happen. A crack had slowly formed on his forehead. The people around him had stopped as they began murmuring in confusion. That murmur soon stopped as the crack sudden expanded to go through a quarter of his body. Shrieks of surprise can be heard echoing down the halls of the Mansion as Red's image shatters leaving nothing behind. As people begin to freak out by the sight of a person being broken into tiny pieces, Neo was sulking as she walked beside the Winged Teen.

"Next time, consider the fact that Red is never without Pika." The comment just seemed to rub salt in the wound. She had been hoping to give herself a sizable amount of time of at least a half a day. Unfortunately, she underestimated her opponent's observational skills. After all being hunted across the Multiverse and becoming an Assassin had forced him to always pay attention to his surroundings.

The short woman shrugs to herself. She'll just have to do better than he did. Straightening her posture, Neo turned to get her foe's attention, but she was startled to find that he wasn't there. It was a bit unnerving, to say the least, when a person just vanishes without making the slightest bit of sound. Glancing around for any sign of him, the Multi-colored Assassin silently lets out a puff of air in annoyance. This may be harder than she thought.

It turns out that it wasn't that hard at all. The most logical way to win this challenge would be to remain hidden in a place that the other person had no idea that it existed. With that general idea as his guide, the Teen decided to stay inside the Arena for the next couple of hours. That way he could do some extra training, avoid other challenges, and secure the win for his current challenge. So, it is understandable when he was startled into quickly drawing his revolver and shoving it in the face of whoever decided to poke his back. His jaw dropped in confusion while his arms went limp. Faintly he heard his prefered firearm hit the ground, but he was a bit too busy trying to figure out how Neo was standing there with a large smirk on her face.

It had only been about thirty minutes! How on earth did she find him so quickly? When he saw his opponent starting to laugh silently David realized how stupid he must look at the moment. He quickly stood up straight while closing his mouth, but he kept his eyes trained on the amused former assassin. His brain quickly went through all scenarios that he could think of. Could he had been followed? No, he made sure to leave her behind when she was sulking. Did he leave the entrance open? Since it closes automatically that would be impossible. Can she sense his presence? There has been no indication that would be part of her Semblance.

So how did she do it!?

His look of confusion made Neo go into another round of laughter, but this time she pulls out her notepad along with her pen. She had to pause in her writing now and then when her body was shaking too hard with silent mirth. When she finally handed the paper to the Teen he practically ripped it out of her hands. His jaw nearly dropped again as he slowly looked over to glare at her.

'_There was no rule about asking Aura where you would most likely be.'_

To add insult to injury she casually laced her hands together behind her back before tilting her head to the side with her eyes wide. Somehow this simple act made her look so innocent. She looked like she would be insulted if she would be accused of hurting a fly. It was Ruby level of innocent appearance, and it was an evil thing. A woman like her really shouldn't be able to pull that off.

This damn cheeky woman.

_~Score~_

_David: 1_

_Others: 2_

_~Next Challenger!~_

Throughout the rest of the day many people would approach the Angel of Death in the hopes of besting him in one way or another. Some challenges were fairly straightforward with simple goals in mind. Others were overly complicated in the hopes of throwing him off his game, and quite a few of them were rather surprising to receive in one way or another. The Teen never considered that Rhyme herself would challenge him in a Piano contest. He would like to say that it was a close call, but he was rather rusty with his music. Rhyme won by a landslide. That really didn't bother him though. She deserves to have something she wants anyways.

_David: 1_

_Others: 3_

It was equally surprising when Sephiroth decided to take up the challenge himself. The premise was simple enough too: Swordfighting. It was simple in concept, but insanely difficult in practice. One of David's favored styles was the use of a single sword. He didn't need something flashy with two blades, and while smashing through everything with a greatsword sounds fun it was impractical at times. Not to say he couldn't use those styles as well. It was just not his preferred way of combat; However, his opponent would be the One-Winged Angel. The only First Class SOLDIER that had a perfect One Hundred percent success rate in anything he did. This was also the man that wielded a blade as long as he was tall with total ease while making multiple swings look like only one.

Although, when he inevitably did lose the Winged Teen was proud to say that he lasted longer than he thought he would.

_David: 1_

_Others: 4_

His losing streak was broken when Ragna challenged him to a test of strength. Since he was known as the strongest man on his world the Grim Reaper was rather certain that he would win. Unfortunately for the man, he forgot the fact that the Teen takes after his teachers in one of his forms of training. By training under intense gravity he had increased his strength by leaps and bounds, and while he could never get the amount of power that the Saiyans could get by this training David was still quite strong without his Ki. Of course, he couldn't just flat out say that, so he let Ragna find out during their arm wrestling match. It was amusing to the younger male to watch a grown man struggle to just move his arm. The sight got boring after five minutes though. With a simple twist of elbow the Founder of the Mansion slammed Ragna's hand down for the win.

At least the Man had Rachel to cheer him up in her own silver tongued way.

_David: 2_

_Others: 4_

Still, these challenges continued on for the rest of the day. The real Red challenged the Teen to a Pokemon Battle which was an easy loss.

_David: 2_

_Others: 5_

Slade wanted to try his hand at hand-to-hand combat. After an hour they decided on a tie because they have better things to do that day.

_David: 2.5_

_Others: 5.5_

Ruby wanted a sniping competition against him. They both agreed to use a regular sniper rifle instead of anything customized to keep it fair. David managed to nail a rabbit at 1,300 meters. It was impressive enough, but it was pathetic compared to Ruby shooting a squirrel through it's right eye from 1,800 meters.

_David: 2.5_

_Others: 6.5_

Blake also gave her own try. They decided to keep it between each other though since she wanted a writing competition between the two of them. At the end of two hours they both gave each other their work. Both of their faces went immediately into the crimson zone of blushing; however, Blake's nose erupted with blood. It was more of a technical win, but he would take it. Still, how does blood shoot out of a person's nose like that just by reading something?

_David: 3.5_

_Others: 6.5_

The scores continue to rack up from challenges until everything was tallied up at the end of the day. With a large grin on her face Aura practically ran to the foyer where she posted the results. There even was a crowd to watch this unfold. David had stared at disbelief at the gathering when he saw it. They couldn't be that interested in seeing if they could beat him right? Apparently they were because when the score was revealed the crowd practically erupted into cheers.

Despite sighing the Winged Teen smiled regardless. He did mentally note that he had a lot of favors to do for people, but if it keep people calm and entertained around here then it would be worth it.

_~Final Score~_

_David: 30.5_

_Others: 50.5_

_~Winner: Others!~_

Surely, their demands won't be that bad right?

**Well that turned into a giant chapter about how people continually think that Ocs are overpowered things that could never lose. Frankly, it depends on the perspective and the situation. If an Oc was trained in the Street Fighter universe by Ryu was put into a Universe about normal people fighting for their lives, that Oc would be overpowered; however, if you put that same Oc into the Dragonball universe then they would be severely underpowered. Does that make sense?**

**Besides, Ocs should be focused on for their personality and personal strife. At least, I try to keep it like that for my Ocs.**

**Also, the Reveal of Neo was in this chapter! I personally like Neo, and I also like the Baked Alaska pairing. Now before Bumblebee fans decide to revolt against my Fic I must remind you guys that this is based on my chats with my friend Myst. I originally tried to get Yang with Blake, but our chat went with Sun being Blake's boyfriend. So, I took the idea that Yang was in love with Blake and ran with it.**

**Vulnerable emotional state + Jealousy + Former Enemy turned Ally + Making Neo's backstory ourselves= Baked Alaska.**

**I may make a chapter to explain that better, but for now let us just say that the fact we chose Neo to be truly mute is a big part of her backstory.**

**One last thing: I made a purely canonical based fanfiction that delves into the motivations and reasons that Team RWBY fight against their foes! It's a decent length and I did put a lot of thought into it. If you want to read it, the story is called 'Hidden Depths'. Come on, haven't you wondered if Ruby's dream is as pure as she thinks it is?**

**Shameless plugs aside, I hope you did enjoy the chapter. As always, I would be grateful if you would review or at least tell me what you thought of it. It makes my day while motivating me to continue.**

**Anyways, I have to go for now. See ya later! Bye!**

**~DeathOnWings1203~**


	80. Nightmarish Genocide Run!

**I have recently embraced Undertale as the amazing work of Video Gaming art that it is. I don't know why I didn't do so earlier, but now that I have I want to do something with it. There is a problem with that though: it is so perfect how it is that I can't bring myself to have my Ocs invade the Undertale Universe.**

**Well, that and I can't figure out a spot where I could anyways.**

**So, let's give the Mansion an Undertale twist for this chapter. I dedicate this chapter to the ever amazing Sans!**

**Oh, as a fair warning, I don't know how this is going to go.**

**Disclaimer: I only own my own Ocs, and semi-own the plot of the chapter. **

How did it come to this? Darkened keyblade soaked in the blood of so many in his hand. Emotionlessly staring down his Uncle across the room as he stands in this murderer's way. The Nobody isn't even saying anything either, but rather he is just returning the stare. Vaguely, the kid notices that his Uncle has a lit cigarette in his hand. He's been smoking? Raxua is going to kill-

_The image of the pink haired Nobody taking a hit for little Rose flashes into the child's mind. She manages to hold herself together while getting the scared girl out of his warpath. She begins to fade while clutching the wound on her chest._

Oh yeah, that's right. A faint voice in the back of his head echoes with the sad realization that he is using it to cope with the loss of his family. The young killer has been rather busy today. He watches the physically older being bring up the stick of dangerous chemicals up to his lips. He takes a long drag of it causing the end to glow brighter with the colors of red, orange, and yellow. A billow of smoke comes out as the man exhales, but that isn't what the child is focusing on. No, he is focused on the out of place smile gracing his Uncle's lips. What reason does he have to smile? His entire family is dead. The image of black wings, pale skin, and deep brown eyes flashes before the kid's eyes.

Almost all of them anyways.

"Do you think anyone can be a good person?" The kid's attention snaps onto his Uncle's words only out of habit "Do you believe if someone just tries a little that they could have the ability to be a better person?" The questions seems kind of odd to the mass murderer. They also seem rather familiar too. It's almost as if he's heard them before...

"_I know you can be a better person! You just have to try!" That cheerful voice is really getting on his nerves. With her arms open wide to give a hug, it was easy enough to stab his keyblade through her gut. Her already pale skin slowly becomes even paler as her white blouse becomes stained red. The light in her soft brown eyes starts to dim as strands of blue hair with black highlights fall down in front of them, yet she just leans forward more before wrapping her arms around him._

"_I-I still..." She has to pause because he twists his blade in her stomach to try and silence her "b-believe you c-can be b-better." With a snarl he yanks the weapon out of her body before bringing the stained blade back. One swift slash latter and his Sister's head rolls across the floor with the same kind smile on her face._

Strange, that should have made him feel something. He doesn't though. It just remains as empty as when he woke up this morning. Wait, when did he wake up? The first thing he remembers was walking with his mother down the halls of the Mansion, but maybe that's just a side-effect of his own blood lust. Oh well, it doesn't matter anyways. His goal is nearly completed anyways. His deadbeat of an Uncle is the only thing that stands in his way from taking down his Father. He won't even last a moment.

He makes his intention clear as he takes a step forward, but the man blocking his path merely laughs at the action "Alright, how about I ask you a better question." The boy shows no sign of caring or not caring as he stops to stare at one of the few remaining family members he has. He is mildly surprised to see the man's expression change briefly to a snarl before turning back to normal.

"Do you want to have a bad time?" Now that is an odd question to ask, but didn't he already say something akin to that earlier? In fact, it was right before the boy slaughtered the Nobody's son.

_The Nobody of the Angel of Death waits in the corridor leading up to the library with a neutral expression on his face. He notices the child walking forward with the blood soaked Oblivion in hand. By now the boy's rampage had been broadcasted across the Mansion in order to get people out of his way. Yet, despite that Yang had decided to stay behind in order to stall for time. No matter what the Nobody did he couldn't convince his own Son to flee for safety. That left only one last thing to do._

"_Heya, I see you're enjoying yourself." He spoke casually enough, but his body language shows some of the hidden concern he has by how tense it is "Listen, can I ask a favor from you?" The only sign that the murderer was paying attention was the fact that he had stopped walking forward "Could you not kill my Son? It would mean a lot to me." He should know that sentiments like that now mean nothing to the young child "But, if you chose to fight him just remember that you'll have a bad time." Was that a threat?_

_The monster turns his head to see the older male, but he had already disappeared somehow. That Nobody has been doing that a lot today. That doesn't matter though. The request doesn't matter either. Everyone in this damn Mansion will fall to his Keyblade._

Shortly after that confrontation he had plunged his dark blade into the Nobody's son. As a little extra fun he channeled his darkness to fill up the defenseless boy until he basically blew up. The sight of his eyes widening in fear was a little amusing, but he didn't slow down after that. No, he had quite a few more people to slaughter. No one would be left alive after this. Although, he did notice that his Uncle hadn't revealed himself since then. Perhaps, he was watching helplessly as his son was subjugated to his worst fear. Now that is an amusing thought to the Killer.

"Because, if you take another step forward you'll have a REALLY bad time." Oh, another threat huh? Well that can't be allowed to slide without protest. So, while the child stared directly into his Uncle's eyes he took exactly one step forward as if to call out his bluff. A sigh escapes the Nobody's mouth as he looks down and shakes his head as if saddened. The smile that is still on his face seems to counter that notion though.

"Sorry Aura, but your son has forced my hand." While the Nonexistent Being turns his head to look out a window, the child's mind decides to remind him of his Mother's death.

_Aura had been guiding him around the Mansion as if he was an infant. It didn't seem to matter to her that he had been living there for quite some time, but he humored her regardless. Besides, something feels a bit...off today. The kid can't seem to feel any of his normal emotions. He didn't feel happy when he got his chocolate chip pancakes, he didn't feel the burst of love that he always had when he saw Blossom, and he didn't feel content when he was through with his training. Something was very wrong about this, but there was another thing that was more concerning. Throughout the entire day he had been seeing flashes of everyone dying from wounds._

_He should have felt disgusted when his mind provided him a picture of his cousin with his heart ripped out of his chest. He should have felt sick when he could practically feel each quick beat of that heart in the palm of his hand. The dark red blood staining his pale skin should have appalled him, yet, he didn't feel any of that. Instead, when he saw the heart being ripped out the child felt ecstatic. The beating from the heart of a terrified victim felt naturally amazing, and the sight of crimson blood running down his hand before going down his bare arm sparked something like ecstasy. The child didn't dare to mention this to anyone, but he has a sneaking suspicion that his Mother already has noticed._

"_I know that I've been treating you extremely gently lately, but I'm just worried about you." He could see the blue eyes of his Mom glancing over at him with a frown of worry on her face "You know that you can tell me anything right?" Not taking the chance to say anything stupid he just nods. That, apparently, wasn't the answer she was looking for. At the next entrance that would allow them to go anywhere in the Mansion she stopped in front of it with her arms crossed sternly._

_A brief moment of panic flashes through him but it settles down into nothingness once more "Lance Graves, you have been acting very strange all day." The Son of the Angel of Death just stares at his Mother as she speaks "I don't want to do this, but if you don't tell me what is wrong then you will be grounded." At that, something within him snapped. Why those words made him snap is unknown to him. Being grounded meant nothing to him since he could patiently wait out the punishment. Maybe, it was the fact she was trying to order him around. Perhaps it's because she was blocking his way to freedom. In the end it doesn't matter._

_In a quick instant the dark Keyblade known as the Oblivion appears in his right hand. Just as his Mother's eyes widen in shock and surprise he steps forward while raising the weapon above his head. She had started to move her hands out to stop him, but it was too late. He had swung his right hand down causing the teeth of his weapon to imbed itself into the girl's flesh. Using his strength, the child forces the blade to rip through flesh and muscle while lacing the weapon with darkness to taint the wound that it left behind. Once done, a large gash coming down from Aura's shoulder to her hip is left behind with tiny wisps of darkness coming up from the bleeding injury._

"_L-Lance..." It is easy to hear the pain coming from her voice, and the child it nearly feels as good as the betrayal he can hear "W-why?" A surge of pleasure goes through him as he watches his Mother collapse to her knees before falling forward onto the floor. After a few moments of watching blood tainted with darkness seep out onto the floor, he nudges his Mother's head with his foot. When she didn't respond in any way he was sure she was dead. The knowledge somehow made him feel even better._

_Turning to the now open hallway, he goes through it without casting a glance back at his Mother's corpse. He has a mission to do._

Lance's short trip through memory lane is interrupted by his Uncle's voice "It's a beautiful day outside." Feeling a bit confused, the murdering child glances out the window to see the bright blue sky free of clouds "The birds are singing," True enough when he focused he could hear the cheerful chirps of birds tweeting through the air "Flowers are blooming," That was a given since Viridi presence alone accelerates growth time in plants "On days like these, kids like you," The sight of black and purple rising in the corner of his eyes makes Lance snap his attention back to his Uncle. Oh damn.

His Uncle's body is basically shrouded completely in his own darkness as it rises from everywhere around him. It doesn't just stay around him either as it swirls around in multiple directions. Almost like the darkness was streaming around everywhere just to annihilate the Child, but what truly makes the Nobody look terrifying is the look on his face. With the Darkness now covering the lights above, as well as blocking the sunlight from the windows around them, Vaddix's face is concealed in the dark. Everything cannot be seen, except for his large serene smile. The juxtaposition of that sight alone makes Lance's skin crawl. It was almost as if his sins were crawling on his back.

Of course, when the Nobody leans forward just enough that his right eye can be seen it was just more terrifying "Should be burning in Hell." What followed could only be described as a curb-stomp assault on the child.

Vaddix somehow vanishes right before his nephew's eyes while dark spikes erupt from the ground beneath said nephew. One of the spikes managed to stab into the Child's leg as he jumped up to avoid them, but as he hisses in pain his Uncle reappears in the air beside him with an elbow to the face. The surprising force behind the strike causes Lance to fly into the wall while a trail of blood is left in the air from his leg. The moment he hits the wall, the kid notices a dark streak spreading on the spot he was at. Quickly acting he pushes off the wall to avoid another set of dark spikes. He manages to avoid being skewered in a multitude of locations only for a fierce uppercut to hit him upside his chin. The blow sends him up into the ceiling where more spikes await him.

This time he is unable to avoid them as they pierce through his body. He could feel one going through his left leg and three in his right. There must be a cluster of six in his stomach alone. Lance can't even feel his right arm anymore since a spike sliced through the tendon in his shoulder. Without any more control of that arm his hand goes limp allowing the dark keyblade to fall onto the ground below with a clatter. His body soon feels colder as his blood drips down the numerous spikes in his body while streaming down into a puddle of his own blood below. Somehow his heart had been missed by a few centimeters, but his left lung wasn't as lucky. He could already feel the blood coming up to spill out of his mouth. Even more surprising is the fact that his head had missed every spike. Although, given the situation it could be seen as more of an unlucky break.

The sound of energy building up faintly grabs Lance's attention "Welp, let's end this." The last thing the Kid would feel was the sensation of searing pain as beams of pure darkness rips into his body. His flesh felt like it was being ripped apart at the molecular level while he sees a mixture of purple and black go over his body. Well, he saw that until his eyeballs were ripped apart as well leaving hollow sockets behind. The pain was excruciating as his entire body was forcefully disintegrated. The only sign of that happening was the lack of feeling that came from his legs after moments of intense pain coming from them. His torso soon followed with his arms and chest next. In the last moments of life he could have sworn he heard someone saying to stayed determined.

Suddenly, his eyes snap open. Blinking in mild surprise, Lance glances around to see himself in the same hallway, but he was at the entrance. Patting down his body he feels that all the injuries he should have sustained wasn't there. So, he decides to look down the hallway, and he could see his Uncle looking out the window with a lit cigarette in his hand. It's smoke curls upward as the Nobody seems to be enraptured in something happening outside. The Son of the Angel of Death scowls as he flicks his wrist to call his Dark Keyblade to his hand once more. Briskly walking towards his Uncle, he glares harshly while his grip tightens on his personal weapon. The sound of rubber soles hitting against the floor causes Vaddix to look over with an amused smirk on his face.

"Well, don't you look mad?" The comment makes Lance's grip tighten again until his knuckles are white "I guess I'm pretty good at my job." Once more the Nobody's darkness spreads outward from his body with that serene smile plastered back onto his face "It's a beautiful day outside. The birds are singing, the flowers are blooming." Crouching down in preparation the child narrows his eyes "On days like these, kids like you should be burning in hell." Lance jumps up immediately after those words are spoken, and his efforts are rewarded by completely avoiding the spikes that come from the ground.

Twisting his body around in the air, he also dodges the elbow to the face. With a growing smirk on his face he leans back just in time to avoid his Uncle appearing beneath him with an uppercut. What he didn't expect was for the Nobody to spin around in the air to give more power to a spinning roundhouse kick. The blow sends Lance down the hallway, but his enemy isn't content with just that. No, he manages to make more dark spikes jut out of both the roof and the floor with only a small swerving space of safety. Unfortunately for Lance, he couldn't try to go through that space as he goes directly into the spikes. It turns out that the sides of the spikes are also sharpened. Which is a fact the murderous child found out when his left arm is sliced off as he passes through the hallway.

Blood spills out of the stump that remains while he screams in pain. His screams grow louder as half of his left foot is sliced off next, and even more so when his right hand is the next to go. He can feel his body being sliced up as his Keyblade clangs against several spikes before resting on the floor. The pain he feels would soon come to a stop though as one perfectly placed spike is positioned right in the center of his entire body. With the momentum he has, Lance was split into two halves with his brain being the first vital organ to go. His consciousness goes black as he dies; however, he could oddly hear something after his death. Once more a voice calls out to him saying to stay determined. In fact, he could have sworn it was his Father who was calling out to him.

Suddenly, his eyes snap open. His eyes furrow in confusion as he glances around once more. Everything is the same as last time. His body still has all of its limbs attached to it, it isn't sliced in half, and he could still feel everything. What on earth is happening here? He looks up to see his Uncle down the hallway with a lit cigarette in his hand. He takes a drag from it while staring out the window. He seems rather enamoured by something out there, but what it could be remains a mystery. The Nobody just seems content in whatever it is that he is doing. That will change soon enough.

As Lance approaches once more, Vaddix glances over with a smirk on his face "That expression on your face," The man turns to face his Nephew while dropping the cigarette "It's the one of someone who has died twice in a row." Bringing his foot forward, he steps down on the cigarette to put it out "Welp, let's make it a third." Again, his darkness spreads outward as if signalling that the fight was about to begin. Crouching down once more to prepare himself the Son of the Angel of Death's eyes narrow into a glare as his Uncle starts his intro.

"It's a beautiful day outside." The kid supposes that it is a rather nice day out despite the situation "The birds are singing," Growling in annoyance the child notes that they are indeed chirping in their ear bleeding way "The flowers are blooming," The mass murdering boy has to resist the urge to roll his eyes as his muscles start to tense. However, they quickly become loose once more when a multitude of spikes suddenly comes up and pierces through his body while severing the tendons that controls the legs.

As he feels his blood seeping out of the many, many holes his body now has his Uncle decides to finish his thought "Well, it's a nice day out." The sound of energy being built up once again catches the young boy's attention as he now gets to see what his Uncle was doing. He appears to be channeling his inner darkness into pure dark energy by swirling it into a concentrated ball in the palm of his hand. Much like a martial artist channeling his Ki, Vaddix focuses that power before thrusting his hand forward. A massive beam of pure darkness surges at Lance before forcefully disintegrating him again. This time he is certain he heard his Father telling him to remain determined despite the odds against him.

Suddenly, his eyes snap open. However, he doesn't waste time looking around as he stomps towards his Uncle who, again, has a lit cigarette in his hand. He sees that amused smirk once more and he just knows that this is going to take a very long time.

How little did he know.

It must have taken the child at least a dozen times of perishing to the first assault alone before he survived it barely "You know, I've always wondered why people don't use their strongest attack first." Vaddix's wondering seemed genuine as he killed his nephew again with another surge of spikes. With his progress back to zero, Lance threw himself back at his Uncle, who seemed to have a line for every time the boy tried, in the hopes of at least learning the pattern behind his first strike. From then on it is a long game of trial and error. With each death delivered Lance got farther than the last time. He learned more about his Uncle's attack patterned, but he would always die.

It was utterly frustrating to the young murderer as he gives it his all just to survive the onslaught. He can't even land a hit on his Uncle when he slices at him since the Nobody just side steps the attacks with a casual shrug. All the boy can do is dodge, slice, and die while gaining ground in an extremely slow and painful way. He could only stay determined like his father tells him to do with each death. It will be the only thing that keeps him going forward, the only thing that drives him. He will best his Uncle. Even if it takes a million deaths.

Much, much later he finally manages to get to the point where his Uncle is sweating in effort. For some reason, he can't stop hacking up his lungs either. He attempts to appeal to the Boy's past emotions in the hopes of getting him to stop this pointless bout, but at this point Lance is too far gone to even listen. He just slices once more only to be side stepped again. With a passing comment of he tried, Vaddix suddenly sends a charge of dark energy into his Nephew's body. Sharp pain courses through the boy's body for every moment he is in motion causing him extra pain for his troubles. With the added burden of constant pain, Lance died once more before opening his eyes to his Uncle with that lit cigarette in his hand down the hall.

Again, again, and again. The two clash in an endless loop of darkness and death. No matter what he does Lance can never seem to land a single blow on his Uncle. Seemingly to counter that, Vaddix can never seem to keep Lance down for good. Their clashing determination prevents either of them from accomplishing their goals. It seems that the boy will never manage to slaughter the remaining people in the Mansion while Vaddix will never protect the few people that remains. Skill, power, stubbornness, and everything else is laid bared to the world as they continue. It seems like it would never end until something unexpected happened.

Vaddix had just delivered one last round of beams of dark beams before slamming his Nephew to the ground. He kicks him from the ground up to the ceiling before grabbing his foe out of the air to slam the boy's face into the wall over and over again. He noticeably starts to slow while his breath comes out as hacks. Stumbling backwards, the Nobody drops his enemy while leaning against a wall as he struggles to catch his breath. His mind races to figure out why it was so hard to breath while the young boy he threw around gets back up on his feet. He has excellent control over darkness so that can't be affecting him, but that's the only thing he's been using what else could it-

His eyes widen as he spies a crushed cigarette under his feet. Numerous images of him smoking a cigarette while waiting for his now murderous nephew flashes through his mind. A new round of hacking forces him to double over as he wonders how many times they've been on this roundabout of death and resurrection. Each time he had smoked another cigarette, and each time that lung destroying substance got into his lungs. The Nobody barely notices the young boy before him raising up his keyblade to finally finish him off. In the last moment of his non-existent life, Vaddix chuckles painfully while admitting that Raxua was right: those things did kill him.

After all the trouble it took him just to kill his Uncle, Lance felt an unparalleled feeling of joy as he watches Vaddix's body fade away into nothingness. Now that the last obstacle in his way has been dealt with Lance casually makes his way towards the final casualty in this genocide. With his goal now in sight the young mass murderer takes the time to savor the moment before facing his Father. Placing his hand against the smooth wood of the oak door, the Son of the Angel of Death shoves it open to reveal the room beyond

Instead of the office room that he had been expecting, Lance is mildly surprised to see a large garden filled with flowers of all kind. Daisies, daffodils, and roses make up only a few of the selection available; however, the Founder of the Mansion isn't found aside them. Instead he was facing away from the entrance in the mists of some golden flowers. The sound of the door being opened must have gotten his attention as he started to turn in order to face the newcomer to his garden. He would never be able to face his son. As he was turning Lance had thrown his Oblivion with such on point accuracy that his blade pierced through his Father's throat. Blood immediately started to spray everywhere as David fell to the ground in agony.

While Lance started walking towards the suffering Winged Teen as he heard his father starting to gargle on his own blood. The sound brought a sick sense of delight to his senses as he grins widely. Once in front of his own Dad, Lance proceeds to raise his foot. With the Teen face down in the dirt, clutching at his neck, he was helpless to the onslaught that came in the form of his Son slamming his foot down on the back of his head. With each stomp the Avian American's skull cracks more and more until Lance's foot goes through the skull and into the brain matter. Yet, he didn't stop there as the boy continued to make his Father's brains into mush.

He began to laugh in a psychotic manner as he continues to slam his foot down over and over again, taking delight in what he is doing. There seems to be no sign of sanity left within this child's mind as he suddenly grips his Keyblade instead of summoning it to his hand. With a quick jerk the blade is freed from the fleshy prison it was in, and with an even quicker slash David's head is rolling across the grass and dirt. Lance's laughter reaches it's crescendo as he tosses his head back while howling with laughter.

In an instant, his laughter stops.

In fact his entire body seems to freeze before he slowly puts his head in the proper place. He looks over his shoulder with an insane glint in the visible eye. A large psychotic grin spreads across his face as he turns around and begins walking towards...you. He swings his blade once and the dark red of his Father's blood splatters off of it. He gets closer as he raises his blade menacingly at you. His grin widens much more while the pupils of his eyes shrink, and with one slash everything turns to black.

Suddenly, his eyes snap open. The eldest son of David and Aura bolts up in terror as he looks around in terror. His eyes dart around the dark confines of his room as he takes in familiar sights. His book of Hatchet is still on his nightstand with his bookmark that resembles a sword sticking out of the top. The lamp on it still remains off while the digital clock beside it reveals that it is the two o'clock in the morning. Once he knows what miserable hour it is, the boy falls back onto his pillow while staring at the painted roof of his room. He wanted it to resemble the night sky, so he and his parents had spent some time picking out the right shade of colors to make it seem like the night is always above him. Of course, the glow-in-the-dark stars was Aurora's idea. They make it seem less realistic, but it was still a nice touch.

At the thought of his family Lance frowns in shame. Did he really just dream about ending his entire family that ruthlessly? No real reason behind the slaughter, just murdering everyone in sight? With a shaky sigh he closes his eyes. It was just a dream after all. He isn't a mass murdering child. His Mother is much tougher than that, his Sister would defend herself instead of leaving herself open to attacks, his Father would easily dodge such an predictable move before overpowering him, and besides Uncle Vaddix isn't that strong. His eyes snap open in confusion as he frowns.

Right?

**Alright! Undertale chapter is complete! I have already admitted to embracing Undertale, but I have recently gotten the game itself! Thanks to jacksepticeye, I already know how the story plays out for both True Pacifist and Genocide; however, I am eager to give my own try at this! I will venture through the underground and defeat everyone! By becoming their friends. I don't want to fight Sans.**

**So, this fight is a representation of the legendary Sans fight. That skeleton is crafty, smart, dangerously genre savvy, and -most of all- determined to stop you. You've killed everyone important to him, so he will stop at nothing to prevent you from killing everyone else!**

**Of course, I did not follow Sans fight to the letter, nor did I follow the ending of the Genocide route to the letter. I have to have some originality to this chapter. **

**Funnily enough I did have Vaddix as the lazy yet powerful character. I just also made him sadistically cruel, and a bit fight happy. The reason he is so powerful is the odd fact that his natural ability to control darkness surpasses even his Somebody- who practices with the stuff constantly. Vaddix has never trained a day in his Non-existent life. Have fun with that thought.**

**I feel as if some of the descriptions in this chapter were a bit...off, so if you find anything wrong please inform me. Also tell me what you thought of the chapter! It really does help motivate me to try to do better.**

**Also, we finally have the introduction to the Graves' Family Daughter Aurora! By having her die... yeah. I wanted to do her earlier, but for the life of me I couldn't remember how to describe how she looked. It took a lot of backtracking, but I found her description in Myst and I's chats! I can now make chapters about her! Yay!**

**Anyways, I have to go. I'll see ya later! Bye!**

**~DeathOnWings1203~**


End file.
